


La Rose Et Le Renard

by FrenchDreamer



Series: Un autre Petit Prince [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Burt & Paul are the Best Dads Ever, Child Abandonment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Past Suicide Atempts, Possible Character Death, That's life, Though the Sexual content is not the main subject, Verbal Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 151,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchDreamer/pseuds/FrenchDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Karofsky a rencontré Sebastian Smythe au Scandals, tout le monde sait comment ça a fini.<br/>Mais après? Et si, finalement, Sebastian aussi avait beaucoup de choses à cacher? Et si, dans le fond, ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre?</p><p>Soyez prévenu, un personnage meurt. Pas un des personnages principaux de cette histoire mais un personnage important de la série. Ne lisez pas si ça risque de vous toucher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une visite inattendue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Rose And The Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128961) by [FrenchDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchDreamer/pseuds/FrenchDreamer)



> Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien... Formule habituelle. Mais si, quand même, je possède quelques petites choses. Mais pas Glee, ni les personnages que j'en ai sorti pour faire une petite ballade. Ca, c'est la propriété de Ryan Murphy et ses collègues scénaristes.
> 
> Ayant déjà écrit et publié sur un autre site cette fiction, je vais faire mon possible pour publier un chapitre par jour. Que ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser des commentaires, ça me servira pour mes futurs écrits. Bonne lecture.

Dave était resté pensif après le départ de Kurt. De son ami. Son ami. Son AMI. AMI. Le mot tournait dans sa tête. Et ça faisait du bien. Savoir que le garçon lui avait pardonné les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir, mieux, qu'il le comprenait au delà de tout ça, ça n'effaçait pas la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, mais ça la rendait un peu plus légère à supporter. Ne pas se sentir jugé, se sentir soutenue par celui qui l'avait rejeté à la Saint-Valentin...

A bien y réfléchir, Kurt ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il ne partageait pas ses sentiments (les sentiments qu'il pensait avoir du moins) mais il l'avait écouté patiemment, il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il lui avait même assuré qu'il avait droit au bonheur lui aussi, simplement avec un autre, pas avec lui.

Et quand ce garçon de son nouveau lycée avait tout compris, Kurt avait essayé de le protéger, d'expliquer qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux amis qui discutaient du bon vieux temps ensemble.

L'autre ne l'avait pas cru et avait fait de la vie de Dave au lycée un enfer, mais ça n'était pas la faute de Kurt.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas les trois coups timidement frappés à la porte. Deux autres, aussi légers, bien qu'un peu plus affirmés, ne suffirent pas à le tirer de ses rêveries.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Dave tourna la tête vers le garçon qui avait fait un pas dans la chambre et refermait la porte en lui tournant le dos. De son lit d'hôpital, il attendait qu'il se retourne, la silhouette de dos ne lui était pas familière.

L'autre restait silencieux, la main sur la poignée de la porte sans bouger, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas rouvrir la porte et s'en aller comme il était venu.

Après un temps qui sembla infini à Dave, le garçon lâcha enfin la poignée de la porte et se retourna lentement, les yeux fixant le sol. L'expression sur le visage de Dave changea. On pouvait lire la surprise dans ses yeux.

Ce garçon, il ne le connaissait pas. Pas vraiment.

Pas que le visage du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui lui soit totalement inconnu, mais il n'était rien d'autre qu'un inconnu qu'il avait croisé une fois ou deux au Scandals.

Certes, il l'avait remarqué, comment faire autrement? Grand, fin, de beaux yeux clairs, un sourire charmeur et une façon de bouger sensuelle, cet inconnu avait des atouts pour être remarqué et à en juger par son arrogance, il le savait. Dave avait essayé de l'aborder un jour devant le jukebox mais l'autre lui avait bien fait comprendre, sans le moindre ménagement, qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Ils n'avaient pas même échangé leurs prénoms, juste une autre histoire de drague dans un bar qui n'a pas le résultat voulu, pas de quoi en faire une affaire. Ce qui explique que Dave dévisageait son vis-à-vis avec un air interrogatif.

Et l'autre garçon ne se décidait toujours pas à parler ou même à relever la tête et le regarder.

Le sourire qui semblait ne jamais le quitter avait disparu de ses lèvres fines, ses yeux étaient fermés, ses poings serrés et sa respiration profonde comme s'il cherchait en lui le courage d'enfin parler. Où était passé le garçon si plein d'assurance qu'il semblait être habituellement?

Dave n'en pouvait plus d'attendre avec toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il toussota et lança un interrogatif

« Bonjour? »

Le lycéen face à lui se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et lever la tête. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Dave, les yeux brillants comme s'il allait pleurer.

« Bonjour »

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue. Il se rapprocha du lit tout en essuyant sa joue du bout des doigts dans un geste délicat. Soudain, il tomba lentement à genoux sur le sol, comme si ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Et il se mit à sangloter.

« Je suis désolé » il souffla enfin entre deux inspirations saccadées.

« Désolé pour quoi? Je sais même pas qui tu es! »

Dave avait revêtu son ancien masque de dureté, celui qui avait si bien su cacher sa fragilité toutes ces années. Parce qu'à la fin, il lui voulait quoi ce taré? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné le droit de débarquer comme ça ici? L'avoir jeté en lui accordant tout juste un regard dans un bar ne le liait pas à lui.

Il vit le jeune homme essuyer ses joues du revers de la main, prendre une grande inspiration et se relever en arborant à nouveau le sourire charmeur qui le caractérisait, des étincelles dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Et malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer et le cacher, Dave devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

« Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. » dit-il en tendant sa main vers Dave.

L'autre le regarda sans prendre sa main et dit simplement « Enchanté. » avec toute la dureté qu'il savait mettre dans sa voix.

« C'est pas le moment où tu me dis ton nom normalement? » demanda Sebastian tout en remettant calmement sa main le long de son corps sans se départir de son air de prédateur. Les deux garçons qui s'étaient laissé aller à se montrer fragile l'un devant l'autre pendant quelques minutes avaient à nouveau revêtu leurs masques, ceux qu'ils portaient en public pour cacher leurs souffrances. Se les cacher à eux même sans doute.

« Pourquoi? Tu te renseigne par sur les noms des gars chez qui tu débarque pour faire ton show? »

« Ah, c'est chez toi? Je voudrais pas te vexer, mais la déco fait un peu chambre d'hôpital. »

« Bon, tu m'expliques ce que tu fous là Smythe ou faut que je te sorte de là à coups de pieds aux fesses »

« Je venais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir. C'était méchant. Je pensais tout mais c'était pas une raison. Enfin sauf la dernière partie. Je le pensais aussi, mais ça, c'était con. En même temps, je t'ai pas dit de te tuer non plus idiot »

« Te prends pas pour le centre du monde Seb! Si tu crois que c'est à cause de toi... T'es insignifiant mec »

Sebastian tiqua quand il entendit son surnom prononcé. Il se reprit bien vite.

« Un challenge? J'adore »

Il fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un bout de papier et un stylo pour y noter quelque chose. Il plia le papier, s'approcha du lit, glissa sa main dans celle de Dave pour lui donner le papier, puis se penchant à son oreille, il ajouta d'une voix suave « Appelle moi quand tu seras sorti de ce trou Karofsky. Il te faut un bon prof et je suis le meilleur »

Sebastian était ensuite sorti de la chambre sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir, laissant Dave à la fois perplexe et frustré.


	2. Une rencontre surprenante

A peine sorti de la chambre, Sebastian s'adossa contre un mur. Cette rencontre l'avait ébranlé. Bien plus que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître. Ses yeux piquaient, il les ferma et pressa ses doigts contre ses paupières. Il sentit ses forces le quitter complètement, toute son énergie était passée dans ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il avait lutté pour paraître totalement détaché. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps alors il se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les entoura de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans le creux ainsi formé.

Il senti une main légère se poser sur son bras et une autre caresser son dos. Il se tendit un peu à ce contact mais ne bougea pas. Il n'aurait pas pu même s'il l'avait voulu, plus la force.

« Il est tiré d'affaire. Il va bien. » souffla une voix féminine près de son oreille.

Il releva la tête, surpris. Ses yeux embués de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir croisèrent le regard clair et doux d'une jeune femme. Il détailla le visage aux traits fins, le sourire compatissant qui s'étirait sur des lèvres bien dessinées et les bouclettes brunes qui s'échappaient ici ou là d'un chignon bien tiré pour caresser les tempes et le front. Et ces yeux dorés qui ne le quittaient pas. Sebastian senti les larmes recommencer à couler lentement sur ses joues pendant que l'infirmière avait continué à parler.

« Il va être suivi par un psychologue pour s'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas mais il va bien aller. Hé shhh. Il compte beaucoup pour toi hein? »

Elle essaya d'essuyer une larme avec son pouce mais alors Sebastian craqua totalement. Son corps entier se mit à trembler, sa respiration était saccadée et plus rien ne contenait ses larmes. Et lui qui maîtrisait d'ordinaire si bien les mots, se mit à lancer des idées totalement décousues.

« C'est.... moi.... il.... blague.... idiot... il... il... son œil.... trop con... pu mourir »

L'infirmière resserra son étreinte, l'attirant contre elle.

« OK, OK. Laisse toi aller. Pleure une bonne fois pour toute, on parlera après. »

Il s'autorisa alors à se laisser emporter par ses émotions, la tête posée contre l'épaule de cette femme, une main lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Sebastian fouillait sa mémoire pendant que ses larmes coulaient sans contrôle, mais d'aussi loin qu'il put se souvenir, il ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà senti à la fois aussi mal et aussi bien. Peu à peu, il se calma, étonné de se sentir confortable dans les bras d'une femme à respirer son parfum qui n'avait vraiment rien de viril.

Quand il fut calmé, elle lui releva doucement le visage.

« Allez, viens Beau Gosse, on va nettoyer un peu ça et je t’offre une glace. D'accord? »

Elle se leva, lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Ses jambes étaient encore mal assurées. Une fois debout, il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que la jeune femme, mais tandis qu'elle le soutenait pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes, il paraissait bien petit à côté d'elle. Elle mouilla un mouchoir en papier et lui tamponna délicatement le visage, effaçant du mieux possible les traces laissées par les larmes. Il ferma les yeux, goûtant à la douceur de ces mains, une douceur bien inhabituelle pour lui.

« C'est mieux comme ça » dit la jeune femme en le dévisageant. S'assurant qu'il la suivait, elle ressortit. Ils passèrent devant l'accueil, elle adressa un sourire au standardiste.

« Je prends ma pause Karl. Si on me cherche, je suis en face d'accord? »

« Pas de problème Carla »

« Ca marche Karl »

« A plus tard Carla »

« A plus tard Karl »

Sebastian s'amusa mentalement de cet échange qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir répété un million de fois.

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table en retrait et la serveuse, visiblement habituée au planning serré de la jeune infirmière, ne se fit pas attendre.

« Bonjour. Je vous sers quoi? »

« Je sais pas toi mais moi je me laisserais bien tenter par un milkshake au chocolat » lança Carla avec un sourire en direction du jeune lycéen.

« Tu balance ton régime aux orties Carla? » plaisanta la serveuse.

« Pour aujourd'hui oui. Sebastian? Tu prends quoi? »

Sebastian fixa sa nouvelle amie avec un air interrogatif, se demandant comment elle avait deviné son nom.

« Le sticker, ça ne va avec rien. » elle dit en désignant son torse où était collé le badge visiteur qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée à l'hôpital.

Il baissa la tête vers le badge et le décolla délicatement pour ne pas abîmer son pull.

« Un milkshake à la cerise? » commanda-t-il à la serveuse qui parti immédiatement préparer la commande.

« C'est le préféré de mon fils. »

« Il a quel âge? »

« Il vient d'avoir 5 ans »

« J'ai l'air d'avoir 5 ans? C'est le meilleur jour de ma vie! » s'exclama Sebastian en forçant un sourire alors que la serveuse posait leurs milkshake devant eux.

« Si c'est le meilleur jour de ta vie, alors on dirait bien que ta vie craint. Tu veux parler maintenant? »

Sebastian jouait avec sa paille, il l'entoura de ses lèvres et aspira une petite quantité de liquide avant de relever la tête.

« Je le connais même pas. Je sais pas ce que je suis venu faire ici. Je veux dire, je le connais mais juste comme ça. On n'est pas amis. Je m'en fous de ce gars. »

« Moins que tu le penses. Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu. Et l'entrevue ne t'aurais pas retourné à ce point »

« Ça me ressemble pas tout ça. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour ne pas t'autoriser à changer. »

Sebastian termina son milkshake, pensif à cette dernière remarque. Il ne se rendit pas compte du bruit qu'il fit avec sa paille en aspirant les dernières gouttes de liquide. Carla éclata de rire alors que Sebastian relevait la tête, honteux.

« Oui, décidément, 5 ans, c'est vraiment très jeune pour décider qui on est de façon si définitive. 

« Oh, je vois, vous êtes de ceux qui pensent que je peux choisir d'être hétéro » lança Sebastian d'une voix pleine d'amertume avec son air de défiance.

« NON! Déjà, je ne savais pas, crois le ou non, il n'y a pas écrit homosexuel sur ton front. Écoute, si tu es attiré par les hommes, ça ne changera pas. Mais être gay, ça n'est pas qui tu es, c'est juste une partie de qui tu es. Une partie que tu ne peux pas changer comme ta taille ou la couleur de tes yeux. Mais la façon dont tu le vis, ça tu peux le choisir. Tu peux t'autoriser à être touché par ce qui se passe autours de toi ou décider de te fermer complètement. S'ouvrir, ça peut faire mal parfois, mais pas seulement. Ne passe pas à côté de ta vie parce que tu as peur d'avoir mal. »

Il resta silencieux, un peu sonné de tout ce que la jeune infirmière venait de dire.

« Il faut que je retourne travailler, ça va aller? »

« Oui, oui. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »


	3. La douleur d'un père

En cette fin d'après-midi, Burt se retrouvait seul à la maison. Carole était de garde jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, Sam était parti rendre visite à ses parents pour le week-end **[1]** et les garçons étaient allés rendre visite à Quinn à l'hôpital. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, sans doute avec Blaine qui était invité à manger avant de rentrer chez lui à Westerville à deux heures de route de là. Mais en attendant, il était seul dans cette maison étrangement calme.

Il aimait beaucoup l'animation qui caractérisait son foyer depuis que Carole et Finn étaient entrés dans leur vie et que Blaine puis Sam avaient, chacun à sa façon, rejoint l'équipe. Des rires, des pleurs, des cris, des portes qui claquent, des airs de rock rivalisant avec les envolées lyriques des plus grandes comédies musicales, les commentaires de matchs de foot se mêlant joyeusement aux discutions autours de la mode. Et les quatre adolescents reprenant en chœur les chansons du Glee club, parfois rejoints par l'agaçante mais talentueuse Diva qui servait parfois de petite ami au plus grand des garçons.

C'était sa mélodie du bonheur, ce souffle de vie qui lui avait manqué depuis la mort de sa première femme même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que Kurt ne lui présente Carole. Et si ce petit moment de calme était agréable à savourer, il l'était surtout parce qu'il précédait le retour des trois adolescents et du gazouillis de leurs conversations.

Il s'apprêtait à s'installer dans son fauteuil pour suivre à la télé les derniers résultats sportifs quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en bougonnant.

« Vous avez encore oublié vos clés? Je me demande ce que... Oh, heu... »

Il stoppa sa phrase quand il eut ouvert la porte et vu qui se tenait devant lui. Et l'homme n'était définitivement pas l'un des adolescents qu'il attendait.

« Heu, Paul, c'est ça? Un problème avec Dave »

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, mais je ne voyais personne d'autre à qui je pourrais parler de ça » »

« Entrez »

Burt guida le père de Dave jusqu'au salon, lui indiquant le fauteuil pendant qu'il prenait place dans le canapé.

« C'est pas un mauvais gars dans le fond votre gamin. Je lui ai pas laissé sa chance à l'époque. J'avais peur pour Kurt, je voulais qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien de mal, je voulais le protéger. Je n'ai pas sû voir ce que Kurt a vu. Même après l'avoir laissé revenir à McKinley, je n'avais pas confiance. Ca me semblait tellement irréel, tellement soudain, ce changement. Je n'avais même pas confiance en mon propre fils, je pensais qu'il faisait la pire erreur de sa vie, qu'il était naïf. Je m'en veux vous savez, Paul »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Même moi je n'avais rien vu, rien compris. Vous et moi, on n'est peut-être pas du même milieu mais on a quand même quelque chose en commun : on est pères et on veut protéger nos fils. Et ça me touche vraiment que vous soyez capable de ne pas nous en vouloir. »

« Vous venez de le dire, j'ai un fils moi aussi. Deux même en réalité, presque trois. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous avez ressenti quand... Personne ne mérite ce qui vous est arrivé, Paul. Personne. Je ne changerais pas le passé si je vous en voulais »

« Il est rentré à la maison depuis une semaine et j'ai peur à chaque fois que je dois le laisser seul. Il va devoir retourner au lycée mais j'ai tellement peur de ce qui va lui arriver là-bas. Et il ne le dit pas, mais je vois bien que ça l'angoisse lui aussi. Je me sens tellement... impuissant. »

« Je comprends ça. J'en ai deux à la maison. Kurt est une forte tête et je sais trop bien quels ennuis il peut s'attirer à cause de ça. Et Finn, il a beau faire deux mètres de hauts et encaisser les coups sur le terrain, c'est un gentil naïf avec le cœur sur la main. Il se ferait mener en bateau par un moustique. Dans moins de six mois, il va falloir les laisser s'envoler. Tout ce qu'on pourra faire, c'est espérer qu'on leur a donné les bonnes armes pour affronter le monde et qu’ils sauront les utiliser avec sagesse. »

BAM.

La porte d'entrée claqua de façon assez violente, suivi par un cri perçant.

« Mon dieu, Finn, tu n'apprendras jamais à fermer les portes normalement? »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute, elle... »

La porte se rouvrit et se referma plus calmement.

« Merci Finn, tu es un vrai gentleman. Il y avait longtemps que je m'étais pas pris une porte dans le nez, ça m'avait manqué »

« Mais... »

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, ça va? Finn, tu pourrais faire attention! »

« Vous allez même pas me laisser parler de toute façon? »

Les deux hommes dans le salon échangèrent un sourire avant de voir débouler un Finn boudeur, suivi de près par Kurt, un bras autours de la taille de Blaine, couvant du regard son petit ami qui se frottait le nez, en rajoutant visiblement sur l'importance de sa ''blessure''.

« Bonsoir Burt... Heu, Mr Karofsky » dit Finn en bafouillant. Il avança vers le père de son ancien coéquipier pour lui serrer maladroitement la main. Kurt, de son côté, détourna l'attention de son petit ami pour poser un regard inquiet sur l'homme.

« Monsieur Karofsky? Un problème avec David? » demanda-t-il en venant lui aussi lui serrer la main. »

« Non, non, rien de grave. »

A son tour, Blaine s'avança pour saluer l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré mais qu'il supposa être le père de l'ancienne brute de McKinley, celui qui avait poussé Kurt à venir à Dalton avant de tenter de se suicider quelques jours auparavant.

« Bonjour monsieur. Heu... Blaine Anderson, le... petit ami de Kurt. Je ne connais pas vraiment votre fils, mais, j'ai sû pour son... enfin, je... suis désolée de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais tout ce qu'il a fait à Kurt. »

« Oh, si si, je sais. » marmonna Blaine en fixant la pointe de ses chaussures. De son côté, Finn se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre depuis le début de la conversation, se dirigeant fort peu subtilement vers la porte, calculant visiblement à quel moment il pourrait se mettre à courir vers n'importe où ailleurs que dans cette pièce. Kurt, saisissant le malaise, décida de venir en aide à ses deux camarades.

« Finn, tu avais promis d'appeler Rachel dès qu'on serait rentrés. Tu devrais le faire avant qu'elle ne vienne en personne pour t'arracher les yeux. »

L'espace d'un instant, Finn eut l'air du lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture et Kurt pourrait jurer avoir vu une ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête quand il avait finalement compris. Il bafouilla une vague excuse avant d'effectivement disparaître en courant dans les escaliers et de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, provoquant le soupir sonore de Kurt.

« Mr Karofsky, vous voulez boire quelque chose? Un thé peut-être, ou... »

« Un thé oui, ça a l'air bien. » s'empressa de répondre Paul, pas dupe du stratagème du jeune homme.

Blaine avait compris lui aussi rapidement. Il commença à lister mentalement tout ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard pour remercier son ingénieux petit ami et ne laissa personne ajouter un mot avant de lancer un « Je m'en occupe. » et de disparaître dans la cuisine.

« Alors il... » commença Paul en pointant un doigt vers la porte où le jeune homme avait disparu.

« Il sait tout oui. » finit Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de son père. « La benne, les insultes, les slushies, les menaces et le... le baiser aussi. » Kurt avait baissé la voix pour faire ce dernier aveux qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait à personne d'autre qu'à Blaine.

« Le baiser? De quoi tu parles Kurt? »

« S'il te plaît papa, ne t'énerves pas, penses à ton cœur. C'est rien de grave. L'an dernier, il m'avait poussé dans les casiers une fois de plus, je l'ai coursé jusqu'aux vestiaires pour lui crier dessus et l'insulter et il m'a... embrassé, c'est tout. Il était perdu, c'était juste impulsif, désespéré. C'est juste un mauvais souvenir pour nous deux. Si vous pouvez garder ça pour vous, j'avais promis de ne le dire à personne. C'est pour ça que je savais qu'il était sincère quand il s'est excusé et que je lui ai fait confiance. Blaine sait tout ça. »

Placé dos à la porte, Paul ne vit pas que Blaine était revenu avec un plateau chargé de boissons pour eux tous.

« Je ne comprend pas, s'il sait tout ça, pourquoi il est aussi compatissant? »

« Parce que je sais tout ça justement. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu. La confusion, les questions, ne pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent. »

Blaine posa une tasse de thé fumante face à Mr Karofsky et approcha le sucre et un petit pichet de lait pour que l'homme puisse se servir à sa convenance.

« C'est difficile d'être footballeur et de se rendre compte qu'on est bien plus attiré par ses coéquipiers sous la douche que par les cheerleaders qui se trémoussent en minijupe au bord du terrain. »

Il décapsula une bouteille de bière sans alcool et la tendit à Burt qui l'accepta avec un sourire de remerciement.

« C'est pas une situation très bien acceptée, où on trouve sa place quand on a le sentiment d'appartenir à deux univers que le monde entier semble penser incompatible? »

Il posa un verre de lait froid au chocolat et un autre de lait chaud aromatisé avec une pointe de miel et quelques gouttes de fleur d'oranger, remercié par un sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien entamé le processus de remerciement. Il prit place dans le canapé contre son petit ami et glissa une main dans la sienne.

« Et puis sans votre fils, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Kurt. Je lui crois que je devrais le remercier pour ça. Je n'excuse pas tout ce qu'il a  fait. La benne, les insultes, les slushies, les menaces, c'est inexcusable. Mais il sera assez détesté pour juste être lui. On ne peut pas lui refuser notre pardon et notre amitié. »

« Tu as oublié le baiser mon cœur. »

« Non, le baiser, c'est excusable, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves. » dit Blaine en riant.

Il fut gratifié d'une tape dans l'épaule par Kurt et Burt se racla la gorge, l'enjoignant à ne pas s'avancer plus sur ce terrain. Même s'il ne pu pas retenir un petit sourire en entendant ce compliment peu subtil mais touchant que le garçon venait de faire à son fils. Kurt repris son sérieux.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas trop mais... Dave m'a dit qu'il avait peur de retourner au lycée. Je crois qu'il aurait besoin d'un nouveau départ. Un vrai. En sachant que quoi qu'il arrive il a des amis prêts à le soutenir. »

« C'est un peu pour ça que j'étais venu ici en fait. Il ne peut pas revenir à McKinley. On a déménagé pour Thurston et on ne peut pas revenir maintenant. Je me suis renseigné sur la Dalton Academy, mais même en le confiant à sa tante à Westerville pour économiser l'internat, ça ne rentre pas du tout dans notre budget. »

« Il a une tante qui accepterait de l'héberger à Westerville? » demanda Blaine comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Oui. Ma sœur. Mais comme je viens de le dire, Dalton est trop cher. »

« En fait, je ne pensais pas à Dalton, mais Westerville South. Ils ne prennent pas de transfert en milieu d'année normalement mais je peux parler au principal et lui expliquer la situation. »

« Et pourquoi il accepterait plus facilement si tu lui parles? » demanda Kurt.

« Heu, en fait... c'est mon oncle. **[2]**  » répondit Blaine en se tortillant un peu parce que son portable venait de vibrer dans sa poche.

Il le sortit pour lire le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir. Il rit en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur s'afficher. « Je crois que Finn commence à avoir faim. »

 **De Finn à Blaine :** _Il est encore là?_

 **De Blaine à Finn :** _Oui mais il ne mord pas_

 **De Finn à Blaine :** _Tu peux lui dire de dire à Dave qu'on serait contents de le voir avec les gars du foot?_

 **De Blaine à Finn :** _Viens lui dire toi même_

 **De Finn à Blaine :** _S'il te plait_

**De Kurt à Finn :** _Finn Hudson, arrêtes de faire le bébé et descends_

A l'étage, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, preuve que Finn savait le faire, et le pas lourd de l'adolescent se fit entendre dans l'escalier avant que Finn n'apparaisse.

« Heu, j'ai eu Puck au téléphone, et Mike aussi et heu... on se disait que... ce serait sympa de revoir Dave, pour, je sais pas, jouer à des jeux vidéos ou quelque chose. J'ai pas parlé à Sam et Artie mais je suis sûr qu'il seraient contents de le voir aussi. Je sais pas, une soirée comme ça avec ses anciens copains du foot. Enfin, ceux du Glee club en tous cas. Les autres, je sais pas mais... »

« Finn, Finn, c'est bon, respire. » lui dit Kurt qui s'était levé et avait posé une main dans son dos. « C'est une bonne idée. On programmera ça et j'appellerai David, si c'est d'accord avec vous Mr Karofsky. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Je vais vous laisser. »

« Pensez-y pour Westerville South. David a nos numéros, n'hésitez pas si vous prenez la décision. »

« Je vais en parler avec David. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »

Ce soir là, la préparation du repas et le repas lui-même furent mouvementés. Et en regardant les trois garçons travailler ensemble tout en se chamaillant comme des frères... oh, d'accord, pas comme des frères finalement... comme des enfants, Burt pensa qu'il était vraiment très chanceux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] L'auteur tient à préciser qu'au terme d'un douloureux processus d'écriture d'un chapitre qui ne présente pas d'intérêt capital pour le déroulement de l'histoire, elle a réalisé que Sam avait élu domicile chez les Hummel-Hudson depuis que Finn était allé le chercher dans je ne sais plus quel état autre que l'Ohio. Elle a passablement insulté RIB pour cette brillante idée d'avoir transformé Burt en une sorte de Noé qui récupère tous les adolescents perdus et bon sang, elle est extensible cette maison ou bien? Elle a râlé à l'idée de devoir reprendre le chapitre entier pour insérer le blondinet, puis eu l'idée lumineuse de trouver une explication plus ou moins foireuse à son absence de la scène. Ne tirez pas, je suis pas armée.
> 
> [2] Westerville South High School est un lycée réel, je suis pas RIB, j'invente pas des lycées et des universités comme ça moi, je me documente un minimum. Merci Google et Wikipedia. Et il se trouve que le principal, tout aussi réel que le lycée qu'il dirige, s'appelle Steve Andersson (avec 2S, c'est pas une faute de frappe). De là à jouer à mêler réalité et fiction, il n'y a qu'un pas que j'ai franchi sans aucune hésitation.


	4. Joyeux anniversaire Sebastian

Les premières notes de Stand par Lenny Kravitz s'échappèrent du Smartphone dernier cri posé sur la table de nuit. Elles furent accompagnées d'un grognement endormi et une main tâtonna pour l'arrêter. Dix minutes plus tard, la même mélodie troubla à nouveau le silence de la pièce.

« OK, ça va, ça va, je me lève. »

Sebastian s'étira comme un chat dans son grand lit, se tourna lentement et bascula pour s'asseoir au bord du matelas, les yeux encore fermés. Les coudes sur ses genoux, il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et se frotta le visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Puis il prit le portable qui avait fini par se taire. Il essayait de chasser le sable de sous ses paupières pour réussir à lire l'heure affichée sous la date (vendredi 2 mars 2012, pas qu'il puisse mieux la lire que l'heure, mais la date, il la savait déjà). Il battait désespérément des paupières, essayant de chasser le voile trouble de sa vision quand Mika se mit à chanter Elle me dit.

Sebastian sursauta, le portable sauta dans ses mains et il le rattrapa de justesse pour répondre. Il eut à peine le temps d'approcher l'appareil de son oreille qu'une voix stridente finissait de le réveiller totalement.

«  **Joyeux anniversaire**! » **[1]**

« Chloé, tu sais l'heure qu'il est? »

« Si je suis pas trop rouillée en décalage horaire et si je me base sur ton humeur massacrante -de rien au passage- je dirais qu'il est l'heure que tu fonce sous la douche et que tu ingurgite un café ASAP ou tu vas finir par être en retard. »

« Et il serait pas l'heure de ton cours d'anglais histoire de travailler ton accent? »

« Oh tais toi, tu adores mon accent. Maintenant file mettre ton joli p’tit cul dans ton uniforme. »

« Hé, surveilles ton langage jeune fille. C'est bon, j'y vais. » il marqua une pause.

« Chloé? »

« Oui? »

« Merci... T'es la première » il dit d'une voix un peu triste.

« Je sais Bass, je sais. » répondit la jeune fille, attristée elle aussi, avant d'ajouter « Hé, t'oublie pas, on se Skype ce soir quand tu rentres du lycée, je veux te voir ouvrir ton cadeau. Bonne journée. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle avait raccroché.

Il se leva, se traîna jusqu'à la grande salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, enleva le boxer qui lui avait servi de pyjama et le jeta en direction du panier de linge sale avant de se glisser sous la douche. Quand il ressortit, il remarqua que le vêtement avait manqué sa cible et traînait sur le carrelage immaculé. Il se sécha et alla le ramasser pour le mettre dans le panier **[2]**. Il s'habilla et se coiffa avec soin puis se dirigea vers la porte qui le séparait du reste du monde. La main sur la poignée, il prit une grande inspiration, ravalant le reste de larmes qui n'avait pas coulé sous la douche. Il plaqua son habituel sourire sur son visage et ouvrit la porte. Showtime.

Il traversa un long couloir dont les murs étaient décorés de peintures originales. La valeur d'une seule des œuvres de ce couloir pourrait payer au moins deux années entières dans l'université la plus prestigieuse des États-Unis. Il arriva à un immense escalier de marbre, il évita de poser la main sur la rampe dorée à l'or fin pour descendre et se retint de lever les yeux vers l'immense lustre en cristal. Il tourna à gauche, fit face à l'immense double porte en bois décoré qui ouvrait sur la salle à manger.

Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait tous les matins quand son père n'était pas à la maison : il tourna encore sur sa gauche et avança jusqu'à une porte simple, presque cachée à  laquelle il frappa deux coups pour s'annoncer et entra.

Et comme tous les matins où son père n'était pas là, il trouva l'employée de maison qui s'affairait dans la grande cuisine en jean et tee-shirt simple plutôt que la ridicule tenue de soubrette que le maître des lieux exigeait en temps normal.

« Bom dia Lucía »

« Hé Sébastian. Feliz aniversário » dit  Lucía alors qu'elle finissait de remplir une assiette posée à côté d'une tasse de café au bout du plan de travail « Œufs brouillés et pancakes aux myrtilles? »

« Muito bem. Obrigado. »

Sebastian s'installa sur le tabouret haut devant le plan de travail et entama le petit déjeuner qui avait été préparé pour lui par Lucía.

Cette femme d'une quarantaine d'années, Brésilienne, était au service des Smythe depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à Westerville sept mois plus tôt, après avoir quitté Paris.

Elle avait été surprise la première fois que le jeune homme était venu dans la cuisine. C'était à peine un mois après leur installation, Sebastian n'avait pas encore commencé l'année scolaire et les seules instructions spéciales qu'elle avait reçues pour ces quelques jours où l'adolescent serait seul à la maison, étaient de lui préparer ses repas et de le réveiller à midi s'il dormait encore.

Alors qu'elle prenait une pause devant un café, vers dix heures, il y avait eu ces deux coups toqués à la porte de la cuisine. Elle avait cru rêver et avait failli s'étrangler avec son café quand la porte s'était ouverte sur le jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille, un jean bien coupé et une chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Il s'était tenu sur le pas de la porte en la regardant, son fameux sourire charmeur mais une lueur d'interrogation au fond des yeux. Elle avait reposé sa tasse et ils s'étaient fixés quelques instants avant qu'il ne se décide à briser le silence.

« C'est vraiment ridicule cette tenue. »

Elle avait été interloquée une seconde et avait éclaté de rire. Il avait ri aussi, la glace était rompue.

A partir de ce jour c'était devenu une habitude. Sebastian prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine dès que son père n'était pas là, ce qui arrivait assez souvent.

Le jeune homme avait appris quelques mots de portugais, pas assez pour tenir une conversation mais assez pour créer un lien entre lui et l'employée de son père. De son côté,  Lucía n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il exprime avec des mots ses goûts culinaire pour savoir quels plats éviter et quels plats préparer pour lui faire vraiment plaisir. Ils se laissaient aller à parler de tout et de rien les jours où Sebastian avait le temps.

Bien sûr, il restait entre eux une distance, quelque chose qui empêchait d'oublier qu'ils avaient une relation de patron à employée. Mais on était très loin du dédain qu'affichait le père de Sebastian vis-à-vis des gens qui travaillaient pour lui.

Ce matin là, si Lucía n'était que la deuxième à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, c'est que Chloé avait l'avantage du décalage horaire puisqu'il était déjà le milieu de la journée à Paris.

Une fois son petit déjeuner fini, il remercia Lucía et prit la direction de la Dalton Academy pour la dernière journée de cours de la semaine.

Cette journée se trainait en longueur. Le jeune homme passa la matinée entière à scruter son portable comme s'il attendait qu'une licorne magique en sorte. Et ça n'étonnait plus personne, ça ne faisait jamais qu'environ deux semaines que son téléphone semblait avoir été greffé à la main qu'il n'utilisait pas pour écrire ou pour manger.

A la pause déjeuner, il était seul dans une des salles de repos du lycée, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone comme si ça allait le faire sonner quand Nick et Jeff entrèrent. Ils stoppèrent net en voyant leur camarade et s'échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, ils avaient quelque chose à faire tous les deux et la présence du nouveau soliste des Warblers compromettait leurs plans.

Ils s'approchèrent, prirent place à côté de lui dans le canapé en cuir et Jeff lui prit le portable des mains.

« C'est quoi son petit nom? » demanda Jeff qui avait commencé à fouiller la liste de contacts enregistrée dans le Smartphone.

« T'en a bien fini avec Blaine non? »

« Cherche pas Jeff, s'il avait son numéro, le pauvre gars aurait déjà demandé à en changer. Il est pas du genre à attendre qu'on l'appelle. »

« Quand même, ce mec doit lui avoir bien retourné la tête pour qu'il se morfonde à attendre un appel depuis aussi longtemps. »

« Oh, tu parles, c'est juste qu'il a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Deux semaines sans nouvelles de l'Apollon sur lequel il a jeté son dévolu, c'est beaucoup pour son égo. »

Sebastian se leva et leur fit face. Il reprit son téléphone des mains de Jeff.

« Ca va les gars? Vous êtes au courant que je suis là et que je suis pas sourd? »

« Oups, je crois que tu l'as vexé Nick. »

« Quoi? Moi? C'est toi qui as commencé. »

« Je vous laisse, vous avez l'air d'avoir des tonnes de choses à vous raconter. »

Et sur ces paroles Sebastian sortit de la pièce et les deux autres ne tentèrent même pas de le retenir.

Les dernières heures de la journée furent les plus dures et Sebastian commença à envisager de ne pas aller à la répétition des Warblers pour une fois. Mais il eut à peine le temps de sortir de son dernier cours que Thad lui sautait dessus.

« Sebastian! Tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler. »

« Tout de suite? On va arriver en retard à la répétition. »

« Non, on a annulé la répet’ aujourd'hui, personne te l'as dit? »

« On dirait bien que non. Je vais en profiter pour rentrer plus tôt. »

« Hé, tu m'oublie là! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vas-y. Dis-moi tout. Vite. »

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Thad, j'ai des projets pour la soirée, alors si tu te décides pas à parler très vite, tu attendras lundi. »

« A propos d'une fille. »

« Une fille? T'es sérieux là? Tu crois vraiment que tu t'adresses à la bonne personne là? »

« J'ai essayé de demander à David mais il n'avait pas le temps du tout ce soir apparemment. Bon, bref, il y a cette fille, on est sortis deux ou trois fois, on s'est embrassés et tout. Et j'aimerais bien lui faire comprendre que... enfin tu vois quoi. Mais je voudrais pas être trop direct non plus. »

« Donc, que je résume : tu viens me demander à MOI des trucs pour faire comprendre SUBTILEMENT à une FILLE que tu as envie de TE LA FAIRE? J'ai un conseil pour toi : arrêtes la drogue! Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas trop, on m’attend alors je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Oui mais attends une seconde, je fais quoi? »

« Je sais pas moi, t'attends lundi pour demander à David. D'ici là, tu te masturbes, tu veux un cours peut-être? Je serais ravi de te donner un coup de main si tu veux. Ou un coup d'autre chose. »

« OK, c'est bon, je savais qu'il fallait pas que je te demande. Je sais pas pourquoi j'écoutes encore les idées foireuses de Trent. »

« On se le demande oui. Bon week-end Thad. »

Sebastian rentra chez lui, impatient de parler à Chloé. Il ne remarqua pas la voiture garée dans l'allée et il ne prêta pas plus d'attention au fait que la porte d'entrée ne soit pas fermée alors que Lucía devait avoir terminé son service. Il s'apprêtait à monter directement dans sa chambre mais des voix venant du salon attirèrent son attention.

« Magnez vous, il est déjà là. »

« Flûte, je vous l'avais dit que Thad le retiendrait jamais assez longtemps. »

« Moi je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû sécher la dernière heure de cours. »

« Oui, Jeff, on sait tous à quel point tu aimes sécher les cours! »

« Tu le trouves ce code oui ou zut? »

« Ben vas-y toi, si t'es si malin. »

« Hé, les twins, vous voulez pas baisser d'un ton? »

« T'as dû te tromper, tu vois bien qu'il est pas encore rentré. »

Sebastian, amusé par cet échange, s'avança jusqu'à la porte du salon pour trouver Jeff, Nick, Trent et David en train de se chamailler autours d'un ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse.

« Pour les cambriolages, il va falloir apprendre la discrétion. Et j'ai rarement vu des cambrioleurs ramener des ordinateurs là où ils font leurs casses. » dit Sebastian d'un ton sarcastique.

« Surprise ratée. Souriez les gars. » lança Trent alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Sebastian avec des sourires crispés.

« Heu... Joyeux anniversaire? » dit David aussi naturellement que possible, suivi par les trois autres.

« Qui vous dit que c'est mon anniversaire? »

« Chloé » répondit Nick.

« Et comment vous êtes entrés? »

« Lucía » répondit Jeff.

« Mais on n'avait pas pensé que sans le code de la Wifi, on ne pourrait pas se connecter. » ajouta David.

« Et vous avez besoin de vous connecter parce que... »

« Pour Chloé. Tu compte pas ouvrir son cadeau sans elle quand même? »

« Encore une question... »

« Non, plus de questions tant qu'on a pas ces foutus codes! » s'énerva Nick.

« OK »

Sebastian s'installa par terre devant l'ordinateur et entra les codes.

« J'ai droit à ma question maintenant? »

« Facebook, ça te dis quelque chose? Chloé oui. Allez, branche Skype qu'on voit à quoi elle ressemble! »

« Nick, tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste. Est-ce que ma petite sœur t'aurait promis un strip-tease? »

« Ta petite sœur? »

« Ma petite sœur! »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Sebastian avait connecté Skype et une petite blondinette d'une quinzaine d'années était apparue à l'écran.

« Qui va me faire un strip-tease? » demanda-t-elle amusée, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la partie qui suggérait que ce soit elle qui le fasse.

« Nick s'était proposé, mais vu sa tête, on dirait qu'il se dégonfle. »

Nick s'avança dans le champ de la webcam, l'air un peu gêné.

«  **Bonjour.**  »

« Wow. Je veux bien le strip-tease maintenant. » dit Chloé en éclatant de rire en voyant Nick virer au rouge. « Je plaisante, détends toi. Bon, je peux voir les autres ou vous nous la jouez solo sous les spotlights tous les deux? »

Ils firent de la place et les trois autres s'installèrent en face de la caméra, chacun s'asseyant par terre ou sur le canapé, et les présentations furent faites rapidement.

« Bon, lequel de vous est le petit ami de mon frère? »

« Chloé! » la voix de Sebastian claqua dans la pièce.

« Quoi Bass? J'ai pas le droit de savoir? »

« Non, t'inquiètes, il est un peu à cran depuis qu'il a rencontré son prince charmant mais que le gars l'a pas rappelé. »

« Jeff, arrêtes tes bêtises! Vous êtes tous contre moi ce soir ou bien? »

« Il était déjà tendu depuis le fiasco avec Blaine de toute façon. »

« Blaine? »

« L'ancien soliste des Warblers qui a change de lycée pour rejoindre son petit ami Kurt. Sebastian a essayé de le draguer, mais ils sont bien accrochés les pioupious, donc il s'est prit un râteau. »

« Trent, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Je suis célibataire et je vais bien merci! Fin de la discussion. On peut passer à autre chose? »

« Oui, ouvrir tes cadeaux par exemple. »

Les yeux de Sebastian se posèrent sur la table basse à côté de l'ordinateur où il y avait quatre paquets cadeaux auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention.  
Le premier était un peu plus grand qu'une feuille de papier, de l'épaisseur d'un livre de poche, emballé dans du papier doré, noyé sous une profusion de bolduc argenté.  
Le deuxième était plus petit, rectangulaire aussi, entouré d'un papier coloré, un peu éraflé par endroits.  
Le troisième était un petit sac en papier glacé blanc, fermé par un ruban vert amande.  
Le dernier était une simple boîte allongée comme celles que les bijoutiers donnent quand ils vendent un bracelet.

« Heu... Je vois bien d'où viennent ces deux là, mais les deux autres... » dit-il en montrant les deux premiers paquets.

David prit un air faussement indigné.

« Est-ce qu'il est en train d'insinuer qu'on se seraient invités sans ramener de cadeau? »

« Je crois bien oui. Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné! »

« OK, OK, j'ai compris, vous avez cassé vos tirelires pour m'offrir deux cadeaux. »

« Oulà, du calme, quand même pas, pour qui tu te prends? »

La porte communiquant entre le salon et la cuisine s'ouvrit et Lucía entra avec un gâteau.

« J'espères que vous m'avez attendu pour ouvrir les cadeaux. »

« Il a fallut qu'on retienne Chloé, ça a été le plus dur. »

« Nick, je suis peut-être à 10 000km, mais mes oreilles fonctionnent très bien et je t'ai entendu! »

Lucía posa le gâteau sur la table basse qui commençait à être bien occupée. Puis elle fit le tour du canapé et se pencha au dessus des garçons pour être dans le champ de la caméra.

« Bonjour Chloé. »

« Bonjour Lucía. Bon, on est tous là maintenant? On peut y aller? Enfin, si Nick ne me trouve pas trop pressée. »

« Il est quelle heure chez toi beauté? »

« Nick, si tu veux draguer ma sœur, tu peux faire ça un autre jour? Quand je suis pas là par exemple! »

Sebastian coupa les conversations en attrapant le paquet coloré et l'ouvrit. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit une édition en anglais et illustrée par l'auteur du Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry. Il ouvrit le livre, sur la première page, il y avait une dédicace : **_L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux, on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur._** _Ta petite sœur à qui tu manques._ Nick lut la phrase par dessus l'épaule de Sebastian.

« Ca veut dire quoi? Je suis pas très bon en français. »

« Ca veut dire qu'en amour, il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux apparences. Pas qu'en amour d'ailleurs. »

David, qui était du côté opposé aux cadeaux tenta de se pencher pour récupérer leur paquet en disant « Tu devrais peut-être pas ouvrir le notre en fait, on ira le changer... »

« Pas moyen » dit Sebastian en attrapant le petit sac blanc avant que quelqu'un ai le temps de le subtiliser.

« Comment tu as su que c'était celui là? »

« J'avais une chance sur deux. »

« Sur trois. » corrigea Trent.

« Sur deux. Je sais très bien d'où vient celui ci. » lâcha Sebastian en montrant le paquet doré.

Il dénoua le ruban vert et ouvrit le petit sac. Il plongea la main dedans et en tira un tube de lubrifiant apparemment aromatisé à la cerise.

« On s'est dit que ça pourrait te servir si jamais Mr Mystère se décide à se manifester. Ou sinon, tu peux toujours l'utiliser tout seul en pensant à lui. »

« Wow! Trop d'informations Jeff, beaucoup trop d'informations. Je veux pas imaginer ça! » s'écria Chloé.

« Parce que c'est avec un homme? »

« Parce que c'est mon frère. Il couche avec qui il veut mais je veux pas les détails. Bon, si tu tiens à me raconter la tienne, c'est pas pareil. »

« OK, je veux pas savoir ça non plus. Il est de qui celui là du coup? » demanda Sebastian en attrapant la boîte.

« Lucía idiot. » lancèrent en chœur les quatre Warblers.

« Lucía mais... »

« Ouvre avant de parler. »

Il ouvrit lentement la boîte, gêné à l'idée que l'employée de maison ai dépensé une partie de son maigre salaire dans un bijou onéreux. Mais alors, il découvrit un bracelet fait de fils de coton tressés, formant des motifs noirs, blancs et gris.

« C'est un bracelet porte-bonheur. Tu dois faire un vœu quand on l'attache et ensuite, tu dois le garder jusqu'à ce que l'usure le fasse tomber de lui même. Et ce jour là, le vœu se réalisera. »

Elle fit le tour du canapé, s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle prit le bracelet dans une main et son poignet dans l'autre. Elle passa le bracelet autours de son poignet.

« Tu es prêt à faire ton vœu? »

Sebastian hocha la tête. Elle fit trois nœuds pour maintenir le bracelet en place.

« Voilà, maintenant tu reprends ta vie normalement et tu laisses le temps faire. »

« Y a pas à dire, il craint notre cadeau les gars. » se plaignit Trent.

« Vous vous êtes pas mal débrouillés sachant que vous saviez rien il y a à peine 10h et que vous avez eu cours quasiment tout le temps entre temps. » rigola Chloé. « Bon, je m'amuse follement mais là je vais vous laisser, je rêve de m'écrouler dans mon lit. »

« Fais de beaux rêves petite sœur. »

« Je peux t'envoyer une photo si ça peut aider. »

« Nick, tu monte un étage, tu trouve une douche, t'ouvres l'eau froide et tu te mets dessous s'il te plait! »

« Oh, ça va, je plaisantais. »

« Bonne soirée tout le monde. Bye. » dit Chloé avant de se déconnecter.

Ils mangèrent le gâteau en parlant de tout et de rien. Et quand ils furent tous partis à 19h, personne n'avait songé à remarquer qu'il restait un paquet à ouvrir. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sebastian qui n'était pas pressé d'ouvrir ce paquet là et surtout pas en public.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable mais il n'avait pas choisi ces quelques heures d'inattention pour sonner. Il ne savait pas trop quel appel il attendait en fait. Ni ce jour là, ni depuis deux semaines. Il attrapa ses cadeaux et monta dans sa chambre.

Il posa le livre sur sa table de nuit pour le lire (ou plutôt le relire) bientôt. Il plaça le tube de lubrifiant dans un des tiroirs de son bureau en souriant de l'idée farfelue de ses camarades de chorale et il jeta le dernier paquet sur son lit sans l'ouvrir.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à son portable lui apprit deux choses : il était 19h30 et non, personne n'avait essayé de le joindre depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié. Il desserra la cravate de son uniforme et déboutonne sa chemise. La soirée promettait d'être longue et solitaire.

Alors il enleva son uniforme et se changea. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à conduire jusqu'à Lima pour se retrouver au Scandals, sans trop savoir ce qu'il venait y chercher.

Il eut plusieurs propositions. Il n'était pas dupe, cet endroit était le seul bar gay de la région, il attirait bon nombre de pervers et de désespérés avides de chair fraîche. Et il avait beau faire le malin devant ses camarades dans la vraie vie, se faire baiser vite fait dans les toilettes de ce bouge par un quinquagénaire marié, ça n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Alors il refusa poliment mais fermement les verres qui lui étaient proposés, se contentant de profiter de la musique pour danser.

Il accepta un verre malgré tout. Un homme d'environ 25 ans, un certain Carlos. Le prénom le fit sourire, lui rappelant l'infirmière et le standardiste qu'il avait rencontré quand il avait rendu visite à Dave. Le garçon était plutôt pas mal, pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance. Ils discutèrent amicalement, dansèrent un peu ensemble. Mais au moment de se séparer, aucun des deux ne songea à proposer qu'ils échangent leurs numéros.

Sebastian rentra chez lui, un peu maussade, se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, écrasant le paquet cadeau qu'il avait oublié avoir mis là. Il se souleva un peu, le tira de sous lui et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

Il tira son portable de sa poche. Deux heures du matin. Pas d'appel manqué. Pas de SMS non lu. Il le posa sur la table de nuit, à côté du Petit Prince. Il ferma les yeux mais le sommeil le fuyait. Il se releva, alluma son ordinateur, alla dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et revint devant son ordinateur vêtu seulement de son boxer. Il lança Internet, sa page Facebook s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il regarda distraitement ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. Pas grand chose d'autre que des statuts et des commentaires de quatre Warblers à propos d'une rencontre avec une charmante française et d'une bonne soirée avec un ami et un gâteau. Rien qui ne fasse venir le sommeil.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre pour se connecter à un site de vidéos et en lança une au hasard. Devant les images plus que suggestive, il commença rapidement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il l'enleva et sans autre préambule, il prit son sexe tendu en main. Il fit quelques vas et viens un peu inconfortables. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, en sortit le tube de lubrifiant à la cerise, haussa les épaules et en versa une petite quantité dans sa main. Il reprit ses vas et viens lentement avec un petit soupir à la sensation plus confortable. Peu à peu il accéléra ses mouvements, accentuant la pression de ses doigts. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il se libère, déversant plusieurs jets de sperme sur ses doigts et son ventre.

Il prit un mouchoir en papier dans la boîte posée sur son bureau pour s'essuyer, le roula en boule et le jeta dans sa corbeille à papier. Il remit son boxer en place. Mais le sommeil ne semblait toujours pas prêt à le visiter.

Sur une impulsion, il rouvrit sa page Facebook et dans la barre de recherche, il tapa David Karofsky.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû. Il n'était pas préparé à voir ça. Tous ces commentaires de haine.

 _On se rince bien l'œil sous les douches pédale?_  
Les PD comme toi ont rien à faire dans l'équipe de foot, auditionne pour les cheerleaders  
Me parle plus jamais sale homo, oublie qu'on a été ''amis''  
Comment tu peux faire ça à tes parents, ils doivent avoir honte de toi  
Même pas foutu de réussir à te tuer. Essaye encore.  
Sale PD  
Débarrasse-nous de ta présence tapette, vas brûler en enfer  
Fais-toi une fille, tu guériras  
Tâche de pas te râter la prochaine fois  
T’arrive encore à t'assoir? Tu ressemble tellement à rien que même les dégénérés de ton espèce veulent pas de ton cul?  
Retourne dans ton placard l'homo **[3]**

Sebastian se sentit mal. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et n'eût même pas le temps de tomber à genoux devant les toilettes que son ventre se contractait, envoyant un flot de bile acide à travers sa gorge. Il regretta immédiatement de n'avoir rien ingurgité de solide depuis son gâteau d'anniversaire. Les phrases tournaient dans sa tête et son estomac les rejetait une à une.

Il finit par s'écrouler sur le tapis de la salle de bain, replié sur lui-même. Le ventre tendu, la gorge en feu, le cœur faisant la course dans sa poitrine, le visage baigné de larmes, une batterie raisonnant dans son crâne. Il resta là longtemps, incapable de bouger, roulé en boule, tremblant de froid, pleurant de rage. Il s'endormit là, épuisé.

Il se réveilla vers 5h du matin, se traîna jusqu'à son lit où il s'écroula, roulé sous la couette. Il se rendormit instantanément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] C'est ici qu'on commence à faire semblant de croire que l'ensemble de cette histoire se passe aux Etats-Unis et dans la langue de Shakespeare. Et donc, à partir de maintenant, quand une partie de dialogue est écrite en gras, c'est que mon personnage parle vraiment en français exceptionnellement. Ca va, j'ai perdu personne?
> 
> [2] Et donc pendant ce temps là, il est tout nu, d'où le rating. OK, ça ne fait rire que moi, je sors... Oui, non, en fait, je vais rester pour la suite de l'histoire quand même.
> 
> [3] L'auteur tient à préciser que ces commentaires ne sont absolument pas le reflet de ses pensées, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, à la fin de ce texte, elle va devoir faire une cure de chocolat pour ne pas déprimer d'avoir pondu ces horreurs.


	5. Nouveau départ

Dave posa sa valise en soupirant, jetant un regard circulaire à la petite chambre. Les murs beiges étaient dépourvus de toute décoration, les rideaux de la fenêtre n'étaient rien d'autre que deux morceaux de coton de la couleur du chocolat au lait. Le lit était fait avec soin avec des draps gris anthracite.

Il s'avança vers la double porte coulissante qu'il ouvrit sur un placard vide qui pourrait contenir bien plus que ce qu'il avait dans sa valise. Il fit quelques pas sur sa droite et ouvrit la deuxième porte de la chambre qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain qui elle-même était pourvue d'une deuxième porte.

Il referma, décidant qu'il s'occuperait de s'installer plus tard et retourna au salon où sa tante avait laissé un mot pour lui.

_Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ton arrivée. N'hésite pas à faire le tour de la maison, fais juste attention quand tu ouvriras la porte de la cuisine, Chipie et Frisbee peuvent être un peu turbulents. Installes toi, fais comme chez toi. Je rentre vers 18h. A tout à l'heure._

Il lut le mot tout en marchant vers une porte qu'il ouvrit... Et eut seulement le temps de penser "trop tard" quand ses fesses heurtèrent le sol sous l'effet d'une paire de pattes qui s'était posée, une fraction de seconde plus tôt, sur son ventre sans aucune délicatesse, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Rapidement, il dût repousser les assauts répétés de deux boules de poils plus qu'enthousiastes de le rencontrer. Il dût combattre deux langues baveuses qui l'attaquaient de façon désordonnée et huit pattes frénétiques qui le piétinaient.

Au bout d'une minute, il avait réussi à calmer les deux fauves, une main sur chaque tête. Il put alors prendre le temps de détailler ses deux nouveaux compagnons. A sa droite, un cocker couleur or s'était allongé contre sa cuisse. A sa gauche, un cocker noir se tenait assis et le regardait en piétinant encore d'excitation.

« Bon, vous m'autorisez à me relever maintenant? Les gars... Les filles, je sais même pas. Bref, si on allait se dégourdir un peu les pattes? »

Il leva sa montre au niveau de ses yeux. 16H30, ça lui laissait une heure et demie avant le retour de sa tante. Il se releva, ramassa le mot de sa tante qui s'était un peu froissé dans la bataille et se mit à la recherche de laisses pour attacher les deux chiens. Il les trouva dans l'entrée et à peine eut-il touché les deux bandes de cuir, Chipie et Frisbee étaient à ses pieds, l'un assis sagement et l'autre courant et sautant autours de lui.

« C'est pas le calme qui caractérise ton copain. » soupira Dave en plantant ses yeux dans le regard patient du chien le plus clair.

Il batailla un peu mais finit par avoir un chien attaché au bout de chaque laisse. Dans les escaliers, il commença à se demander s'il avait eu une bonne idée. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait un parc dans les environs. Une fois dans la rue, ses doutes furent balayés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Apparemment, quelqu'un savait très bien où aller et il suffisait de suivre le mouvement en retenant tant bien que mal l'excité au moment de traverser les rues.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit parc. Un petit chemin bordé d'arbres, quelques bancs par-ci par-là, une aire de jeux avec des enfants, des mamans avec des poussettes, quelques sportifs courageux faisant leur footing, quelques chiens tenus en laisse ou non, des rêveurs lisant assis dans l'herbe. Dave pensa que cet endroit lui plaisait déjà et ils se mirent à marcher tous les trois dans le chemin.

Une vibration dans sa poche attira son attention. Il y plongea la main pour en tirer son portable. Un nouveau message.

 **De Kurt à Dave :** _Hey Dave. Il parait que tu t'installes à Westerville aujourd'hui. Ca se passe bien?_

 **De Dave à Kurt :** _C'est un changement, mais ça ira je crois. Merci._

 **De Kurt à Dave :** _Besoin d'un coup de main?_

 **De Dave à Kurt :** _Merci c'est gentil mais ça va aller. Comment ça va à McKinley ?_

 **De Kurt à Dave :** _La routine, slushie hebdomadaire._

 **De Dave à Kurt :** _Désolé pour ça._

 **De Kurt à Dave :** _C'est plus toi. Au fait, les gars du Glee Club veulent t'inviter à une soirée pizzas-jeux vidéos quand tu peux._

A ce moment, l'une des deux laisses lui échappa des mains et un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, c'était bien évidemment la laisse qui retenait le chien le moins calme.

« Oh non! Zut! Heu... Boomerang? Choupi? C'est quoi son nom d'abord? Tu pourrais m'aider toi, rappelle ton copain au lieu de me regarder avec ces yeux ronds! Vous pourriez aussi bien vous appeler Cookie et Brownie tiens! »

Pendant qu'il essayait vaguement de rappeler le chien, sans grand succès, il faut bien l'avouer, un coureur le dépassa et accéléra son rythme pour rattraper l'animal. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de l'intention du coureur, l'autre revenait en trottinant vers lui, le chien à sa suite.

Le jeune homme lui tendit le bout de la laisse et s'accroupit pour caresser le chien et tourner son collier jusqu'à voir la plaque vissée dessus. Il releva la tête vers Dave avec un sourire charmeur.

« Hé Dave, on dirait que tu as besoin d'un bon prof pour ça aussi. Ta petite fugueuse s'appelle Chipie. » dit-il en montrant la plaque à Dave. Puis tournant l'autre collier, il ajouta « Boomerang? T'étais pas loin, il s'appelle Frisbee.»

« Seb! » l'intéressé se tendit un peu avant de reprendre son sourire. « Tu me poursuis ou quoi? »

« Mais de rien, c'était un vrai plaisir! Je te laisse, tu as mon numéro si tu as besoin. » lança-t-il en se relevant et en faisant mine de reprendre son jogging.

« Merci.»

Sebastian stoppa sa course et se retourna.

« Ah, quand même! Tu m'invites à boire un café pour me remercier?»

« Heu... Aujourd'hui je peux pas, je dois ramener ces deux là chez eux avant que quelqu'un signale leur disparition. »

« Bien sûr... Vendredi soir au Scandals? Réponds pas, je verrai bien si tu viens ou pas. »

Sur ces mots, Sebastian repartit en courant. Dave réalisa soudain que son portable vibrait pour la deuxième fois depuis que Chipie s'était échappée.

 **De Kurt à Dave :** _Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'as pas envie._

 **De Kurt à Dave :** _Dis juste non, ils comprendront._

 **De Dave à Kurt :** _Pardon, petit problème avec une fugueuse. Samedi prochain, ça irait?_

 **De Kurt à Dave :** _Une fugueuse? Il faut que tu me racontes. Je vois avec eux et je te tiens au courant._

 **De Dave à Kurt :** _Je te raconterai. Bonne soirée._

 **De Kurt à Dave :** _Bonne soirée._

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et reprit le chemin de l'appartement de sa tante. Il détacha Chipie et Frisbee dans l'entrée et rangea les laisses là où il les avait trouvées. Chipie, encore toute excitée, lui tournait autours alors que Frisbee alla calmement boire dans sa gamelle dans la cuisine puis s'installa sur le tapis du salon.

Comme il était 17h, il décida d'aller défaire sa valise, Chipie toujours sur ses talons. En une demi heure, il avait réparti le contenu de sa valise dans le placard, mit sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice sur le lavabo, gel douche et shampoing avaient pris place dans la douche, son ordinateur atterrit sur la table de nuit et la valise alla directement sous le lit.

Et il lui restait une demi-heure avant que sa tante ne rentre. Il alla dans la cuisine pour inspecter le contenu du frigo et des placards. Il sortit un paquet de pain de mie, de jambon et du fromage et prépara des croque-monsieur. Dans un saladier il jeta en vrac de la salade, une boîte de maïs, quelques rondelles de radis et des noix. Il prépara une sauce pour la salade et mit le tout au frigo.

Pendant tout ce temps, Chipie était restée avec lui, assise sur ses pieds contre sa jambe dès qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il se pencha un peu pour lui gratter la tête.

« Ca y est, tu es venue à bout de ton stock d'énergie pour aujourd'hui? »

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son ordinateur, retourna au salon, s'assit par terre entre le table basse et le canapé et installa l'ordinateur sur la table basse. Frisbee releva la tête, bailla et se tortilla pour venir s'allonger contre sa cuisse avant de se rendormir paisiblement. Chipie sauta sur ses genoux et se roula en boule, la tête tournée vers Frisbee.

Dave mit son ordinateur en route, reprit le mot de sa tante en attendant qu'il s'allume. Avec les codes que sa tante lui avait laissés, il se connecta à Internet. Il resta pensif un long moment. Depuis sa tentative de suicide, depuis que Kurt lui avait redonné espoir, il n'avait pas osé retourner sur sa page Facebook. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir tous ces commentaires, à revivre encore une fois l'horreur de ce jour là. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait y retourner une fois. Pour fermer son compte, pour tourner cette page de sa vie et regarder vers l'avenir.

Il entendit sans vraiment l'enregistrer la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer puis des pas dans les escaliers.

« Désolée, je suis en retard, il y avait une de ces circulations. Je vois que tu as survécu à l'attaque de mes deux monstres, ils t'ont adopté on dirait. »

« Tante Sarah! J'avais même pas vu l'heure en fait. »

« Tu as eu le temps de t'installer et de te familiariser un peu avec la maison ? »

« Oui, j'ai défais ma valise. J'ai pas trop visité la maison mais Chipie et Frisbee m'ont amené au parc. »

« Surtout Chipie je parie. » lança Sarah en riant.

« Oui, c'est un peu ça. »

Sarah vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à la perpendiculaire du canapé pour ne pas voir l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper d'acheter un bureau pour ta chambre. En attendant, il y a une petite table dans le garage qu'on peut te remonter si tu m'aides. »

« Heu, non, c'est pas la peine... Je... J'arrive pas à travailler seul dans ma chambre de toute façon. »

« D'accord, pas de problème. Tu peux décorer comme tu veux en tous cas, c'est ta chambre. On peut même repeindre si tu veux. »

« Si tout va bien, je serai plus là dans quatre mois, ça vaut peut-être pas la peine. »

« A propos de ça... Si tu as besoin de prendre un an de plus pour te remettre sur les rails, tu sais que tu peux rester. »

« Merci tante Sarah. »

« Oh, je suis trop jeune pour tante Sarah et toi trop vieux pour tata. Appelle-moi juste Sarah. »

« Merci Sarah. »

« Tu dois avoir faim et je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner tout de suite. Je t’invite dehors? »

« En fait... J'ai préparé quelque chose en t'attendant. Il faut juste faire cuire les croque-monsieur. »

« David Karofsky, tu vas avoir besoin d'un an de plus, c'est un ordre. » dit Sarah en riant.

« Ca sera pas comme ça tous les jours, je suis gay, pas esclave. » marmonna Dave.

« Bien répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle en pointant l'ordinateur.

« Je... Je voulais... Supprimer mon compte Facebook. Mais il faut que je retourne dessus pour ça. »

« Je suis là si ça ne va pas d'accord? Je m'occupe des croque-monsieur, tu devrais faire ça je pense. »

« Merci Sarah »

Elle se leva pour aller s'occuper du repas, Chipie sauta des genoux de Dave pour suivre sa maîtresse. David prit une inspiration et se connecta à son compte. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils se posèrent sur un commentaire qui n'était pas là le jour de sa dernière connexion.

Il fronça les yeux en voyant le commentaire et surtout le nom qui y était associé. Il fit un copier-coller dans un document Word qu'il enregistra pour s'en souvenir. Puis, essayant d'ignorer les autres commentaires, il fit toutes les manipulations nécessaires pour supprimer son compte.

Il créa un nouveau compte, en prenant soin de ne le rendre accessible qu'aux amis qu'il aurait approuvé. Il fêta ça en envoyant quelques demandes à des amis de confiance. Kurt entre autre. Avec à chaque fois un petit message personnalisé pour expliquer la situation. Il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main mais chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, il préférait sélectionner cette fois-ci.

Il referma son ordinateur le sourire aux lèvres et rejoignit sa tante dans la cuisine. La table était mise et Sarah était en train de sortir les croque-monsieur du grill.

« Tu tombes bien, installes toi, c'est prêt. »

« Je voulais te demander, comment ça se passe pour les sorties? Le vendredi ou le samedi soir par exemple. »

« Tu es grand, je te fais confiance pour ne rien faire de stupide. Je veux juste que tu me préviennes si tu n'es pas là pour un repas, que tu me dises où tu vas et quand tu comptes rentrer pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te fliquer. Déjà une soirée de prévue?»

« Peut-être samedi prochain, une soirée avec des anciens copains de McKinley, mais c'est pas encore sûr. »

« Tu me rediras ça. » ajouta Sarah avec un grand sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement et Dave s'endormit paisiblement même si l'idée de sa rentrée dans son nouveau lycée l'inquiétait un peu.


	6. Soirée Scandaleuse

Le Scandals était plutôt calme pour un vendredi soir. D'accord, peut-être que le fait qu'il soit à peine 22h expliquait sûrement ça.

« Un whisky s'il te plaît. » commanda l'adolescent au barman.

« Mauvaise journée? » demanda une voix à sa droite.

« Essaie plutôt mauvaises semaines. » répondit-il sans lever la tête de son verre.

Il prit une gorgée de son whisky, le laissant lentement couler dans sa gorge, brûlant. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, il leva la tête vers son voisin.

« Carlos, qu'est-ce que...? »

« Je peux t'aider à oublier ça si tu veux. »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Carlos pour la repousser doucement.

« Pas ce soir, merci. »

« Pourquoi? Tu espères trouver mieux que moi ce soir? Regarde autours de toi gamin. »

« Je suis pas d'humeur, c'est tout. » lâcha-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Je veux pas t'obliger, mais franchement, tu as la tête de celui qui n'a besoin de rien d'autre. »

« Ouais ben désolé, tu vas pas me baiser contre un mur dans les toilettes ce soir. »

« C'est pas ce que je proposais. »

« Et je vais pas te sucer entre deux voitures dans le parking non plus. »

« Hé, du calme! Mon appartement est pas loin et je compte pas te faire faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne voudrais pas. »

Il regarda sa montre, il était à peine 22h30. Il n'avait pas donné d'heure, mais son rendez-vous n'allait sûrement pas venir si tôt. Et il était nerveux, très nerveux.

« Si tu veux, on ne fera que parler, mais tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre. Et pas comme ça. » ajouta Carlos en montrant son verre.

L'adolescent vida son verre d'un trait, se leva, commença à se diriger vers la sortie puis se tourna vers Carlos.

« On y va? J'ai pas toute la nuit non plus! »

« Je m'en voudrais de te faire rater ton couvre feu gamin. » lança Carlos en le rejoignant et en passant un bras autours de sa taille. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » ajouta-t-il malicieusement en entraînant sa conquête hors du club.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la porte de l'appartement de Carlos. Il entraîna le garçon jusqu'à son salon et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu paresseusement et les mains de Carlos se firent baladeuses. Elles parcoururent le ventre et les cuisses du jeune homme à côté de lui. Carlos sembla se souvenir qu'il avait proposé que ce ne soit rien d'autre qu'une discussion. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescent mais continua à faire remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, s'approchant de plus en plus de son entrejambe.

« Tu veux en parler? »

L'autre ne répondait pas, les yeux fermés. Carlos déboutonna lentement le jean du jeune homme et glissa une main dedans tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« On arrête si tu veux. Dis-moi. »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un hochement de tête de droite à gauche alors il continua à caresser son jeune amant à travers son boxer tout en parcourant son cou de petits coups de langue.

Carlos aimait ça. Les soupirs qu'il arrachait au jeune homme, sentir ce sexe durcir sous ses doigts, ce corps chaud et vibrant sous ses caresses. Ca lui donnait un sentiment de puissance, en particulier ce jour là. Le sentiment d'avoir remporté un trophée inaccessible, un garçon qui ne se laissait pas approcher de si près par n'importe qui.

Il glissa sa main dans le sous vêtement qui le séparait encore de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du sexe du jeune homme, prenant le temps d'en apprécier la longueur, l'épaisseur, tous les contours. Il descendit le sous-vêtement pour avoir un meilleur accès au membre enflé qu'il entoura de sa main. Il sourit au gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Il le masturba quelques instants, tout en faisant glisser sa langue derrière son oreille.

Il relâcha le sexe de l'autre garçon le temps de se pencher vers le tiroir du meuble à côté de son canapé et y prendre un préservatif. Avant même que l'adolescent ne s'en soit rendu compte, Carlos avait repris son sexe en main, accentuant un peu la pression de ses doigts. D'une main experte, il sorti le préservatif de son emballage et le déroula rapidement sur l'appendice entre ses doigts.

Sans perdre un instant, il se pencha en avant et prit toute la longueur de son amant entre ses lèvres. Il esquissa un sourire autours du membre brûlant en sentant le corps de sa conquête s'arquer et en entendant le râle qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il imprima un va et vient mais après à peine quelques allers retours, il le sentit pulser entre ses lèvres, un cri rauque emplissant ses oreilles.

Il se retira, un coup d'œil lui confirma que l'autre avait éjaculé. Il retira le préservatif, le jeta dans une poubelle pas loin de là.

« C'était du rapide, à croire que c'était la première fois que tu te faisais sucer. » dit Carlos en riant.

L'autre rouvrit les yeux et se releva comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il remit en place son sous-vêtement, reboutonna son jean.

« Heu, il faut que j'y ailles. Heu... On s'appelle. »

Il attrapa sa veste et disparut aussi vite que s'il avait vu un fantôme.

A minuit, Sebastian entra au Scandals et donna un coup d'œil circulaire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il repéra Dave assit au bar devant un verre quasiment vide. Il se dirigea vers lui sans hésiter.

« Hé, Karofsky, tu es venu? » lança-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Dave et en posant une main sur son épaule.

« On dirait bien puisque tu as ta main sur mon épaule. » répondit Dave d'un air sombre.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller, dis moi. »

« Si, ça va très bien, merci. » répondit-il un peu agressif.

David vida son verre et fit signe au barman.

« Un autre. » dit-il en levant son verre « et sers ce qu'il veut à... machin là à côté de moi, c'est ma tournée. » ajouta-t-il en montrant Sebastian.

« Il en a bu combien? » demanda le Warbler au barman.

« J'ai arrêté de compter il y a une demi heure. »

« Et tu as arrêté le compte à combien? » interrogea-t-il après avoir poussé un soupir agacé.

« Je sais pas, une dizaine. Plus celui qu'il a bu avant de partir avec Carlos. Première fois que j'en vois un revenir après, il a pas dû avoir son compte, c'est pour toi ça. »

« La classe Marvin, y a pas à dire. Et tu t'es demandé comment il allait rentrer chez lui après ça? »

« Ca va Sebastian, je suis pas sa nounou moi, je suis barman. »

« C'est bon Marvin. Vas servir tes autres clients, je le ramène chez lui. »

« Hé, je vous signale que je suis là, et je compte pas partir maintenant. Marvin, j'attends toujours mon verre. »

« Paye-moi déjà ceux que tu as bu. »

Dave sortit son portefeuille de sa poche pour en sortir un billet qu'il posa sur le bar. Un morceau de papier froissé en tomba, Sebastian le ramassa et le glissa distraitement dans sa poche.

« Allez, sers moi ce verre maintenant. »

« Oh, non, non, non, la boutique ferme, nous on rentre à la maison, allez viens par là. Au revoir Marvin. »

Sebastian passa un bras de Dave autours de ses épaules pour l'aider à se lever.

« Oh, je suis pas un garçon facile Smythe, lâche moi. »

« Pas d'inquiétude, je fais pas ça avec un mec qui s'en souviendra pas le matin parce qu'il avait trop bu. »

« Je veux rester, il faut que je me trouve des amis. »

« OK. On t'en trouvera une autre fois. Et ailleurs. C'est pas des amis qu'on trouve ici. »

« Je t'ai bien trouvé ici toi. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. » marmonna Sebastian. « Allez, grimpe. » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Il s'installa au volant pendant que l'autre adolescent s'asseyait sur le siège passager et commençait à s'endormir. Sebastian soupira et se pencha pour attacher la ceinture de son camarade.

« Tu habites où? »

« Westerville. »

« Mais encore? »

Un ronflement lui répondit, il poussa un long soupir.

« Bon ben, je te ramène chez moi. »

Le trajet se passa presque silencieusement à peine troublé par Sebastian qui fredonnait doucement quelques airs qu'il devait répéter pour la prochaine représentation des Warblers dans une maison de retraite.

Deux heures plus tard, il gara la voiture dans la grande allée qui menait à la maison. Il jeta un regard à son passager, se demandant comment lui faire atteindre l'une des chambres ou au moins le canapé du salon, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas du tout soulever Dave et le porter jusque là comme un enfant. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir la portière côté passager.

« Bon, il faudrait que tu te réveilles maintenant. » dit-il en secouant doucement le garçon endormi.

« Oh non, j'ai encore sommeil. »

« Juste un petit effort et tu auras toute la nuit dans un vrai lit. »

Sebastian passa un bras autour de la taille de Dave et le soutint pour sortir de la voiture et entrer dans la maison. Jamais il n'avait trouvé les escaliers menant au premier étage aussi haut sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool de la soirée.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre et il laissa quasiment tomber son fardeau sur le lit.

Il se dirigea vers son placard et considéra une pile de tee-shirts de couleurs différentes sur l'étagère du bas. Il parcourut les étiquettes jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« XL, ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Il sortit le tee-shirt de la pile et le déplia. Il grimaça en voyant le motif mais la fatigue le prenait et il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ces détails. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers son lit.

« Tu ne vas pas m'aider du tout hein? »

Bien sur, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Dave s'était rendormi. Il soupira encore une fois et s'assit au bord du lit. Il fit rouler Dave sur le dos et déboutonna sa large chemise.

« Tu devrais pas cacher tes muscles sous des vêtements aussi larges, tu laisses croire qu'il y a plus de gras que ce qu'il y a vraiment. »

Au prix de contorsions, il réussit à enlever ses vêtements à Dave, lui laissant seulement son boxer et à lui enfiler le tee-shirt qui épousa son torse musclé. Sebastian renonça à l'idée de déplacer le footballeur de sa chambre, il rabattit tant bien que mal une partie de la couette sur lui.

Il alla chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, le posa sur la table de nuit avec un tube d’aspirine. Sur un bout de papier, il griffonna : _Tu devrais avoir besoin de ça au réveil_. Il le posa à côté du verre et s'en alla dormir dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis.

Essayer de dormir était plus juste d'ailleurs.


	7. Des lendemains qui déchantent

Dave se réveilla avec un mal de tête comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis... jamais en fait. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, de les entrouvrir. Un rayon de soleil frappa sa rétine, l'obligeant à les refermer aussitôt. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs mais son esprit était embrumé.

Il était allé au Scandals, ça, il pouvait s'en souvenir. Tout ça parce que ce Sebastian l'avait invité? Convoqué? Et il avait accouru, à cause d'un commentaire laissé sur Facebook. Il était arrivé tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Le stress aidant, il avait suivi Carlos chez lui. Oh, définitivement pas le meilleur souvenir de sa soirée.

Il était retourné au Scandals... Encore une fois : POURQUOI? Pour Sebastian? Pour boire? Pour oublier ce moment d'égarement?

Après ça? Apparemment, boire, c'est ce qu'il avait fait, plus que d'habitude à en juger par son état au réveil. Il avait dû halluciner pour la suite. Ou rêver. Si on pouvait appeler ça un rêve. Lui montant dans une voiture avec Sebastian Smythe puis montant des escaliers dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas... Impossible que ça fasse parti de la réalité. Enfin peut-être que...

Non, impossible!

Il réalisa soudainement que le rayon de soleil n'était pas du bon côté pour qu'il soit gentiment allongé dans son lit et dans le bon sens.

Il tourna la tête, tout doucement parce que c'était comme si des boules de billard dansaient dans sa tête. Il battit des paupières, essayant de s'habituer à la luminosité. Il fit lentement le point sur ce qui l'entourait et une chose était sure, il n'était pas dans son lit.

En tâtonnant, il constata qu'il était seul dans le lit, c'était déjà ça. Mais rien ne lui prouvait que ça ait été le cas toute la nuit.

Il se redressa en grognant et en se tenant la tête pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de nuit, le verre d'eau et le tube d'aspirine. _Tu devrais avoir besoin de ça au réveil_. Oh parfait. Il ne savait pas où il était ni vraiment comment il y était arrivé mais clairement quelqu'un avait été témoin de son état pitoyable de la veille. En y repensant, c'était sûrement Sebastian. Vraiment par-fait.

Il hésita un peu. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait que c'était bien de l'aspirine? Mais son mal de tête le poussa à prendre le risque.

Puis il pensa qu'il devait sortir de là avant de se ridiculiser un peu plus devant Sebastian. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements de la veille. Il jeta un œil au tee-shirt vert pomme qu'il portait, une tour Eiffel s'étalant sur son torse, surmontée du mot ''SEB''. La journée semblait vraiment s'annoncer de plus en plus passionnante. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce à la recherche de ses vêtements.

S'habiller et sortir de là. Et vite. Il ne savait pas exactement où il était, ni comment il pourrait bien rentrer chez lui mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier moins.

Il se leva, sa tête était moins douloureuse mais il se sentait encore un peu groggy. Il fit le tour de la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements. Dans sa quête, il approcha du bureau. Il y trouva sa chemise et son jean de la veille. Il les attrapa avec la ferme résolution d'enfin s'échapper de ce cauchemar qui ne semblait pas vouloir en finir.

Au passage, il fit tomber un livre. Un petit livre de poche à la couverture fatiguée, écornée, le coin d'une photo débordant largement de la couverture. **Le Petit Prince** lut-il en le ramassant. Il tira doucement sur le bord de la photo et vit apparaître le visage d'une adolescente blonde, se tenant à côté de Sebastian qui lui aussi arborait un sourire franc. La photo ne devait pas avoir été prise longtemps avant, à part ce sourire que Dave n'avait jamais vu, Sebastian n'avait pas tellement changé. La jeune fille semblait plus jeune que lui de deux ou peut-être trois ans.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement mais perdu dans ses pensées il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

« Oh, pardon, je pensais que tu dormais encore. »

Dave replaça précipitamment la photo dans le livre.

« Tant mieux, j'ai pas besoin de te réveiller du coup. Je commence à avoir faim et je me suis dit qu'après la soirée que tu as passée, tu serait partant pour un café. »

« Heu, oui, non, je... je devrais rentrer chez moi. »

« Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à t'enfuir une fois ton affaire faite. »

« M... Mon... affaire... Tu... tu veux dire que... » il se décomposait à vu d'œil sous l'œil amusé de Sebastian.

« Je veux dire qu'il faut que tu te détende et que tu viennes avec moi dans la cuisine. » lança Sebastian en tendant une main à Dave toujours hésitant, le livre serré entre ses doigts sans qu'il le réalise vraiment.

« Je peux te le prêter si tu veux mais j'aimerais mieux que tu le laisse ici le temps du petit déjeuner. J'y tiens, c'est... sentimental. »

« Oh, heu... Je... je voulais pas, je l'ai juste fait tomber... Je... Pardon. Je parle pas cette langue de toute façon. » répondit Dave en reposant le livre sur son bureau.

Sebastian baissa sa main, se dirigea vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire de sa sœur. Il le serra doucement avant de retourner vers Dave. Il posa le livre sur la pile de vêtements. Puis il lui tendit à nouveau une main.

« Café maintenant? »

Dave hésita un peu. Et l'estomac de Sebastian se fit entendre

« S'il te plait. » ajouta-t-il en riant de son estomac.

« Très bien. » soupira Dave en posant sa main sur celle de Sebastian.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, descendirent les escaliers. Dave avait les yeux grands ouverts devant un tel étalement de richesses. Il s'étonna quand Sebastian frappa à la porte d'une pièce avant d'y entrer, comme s'il n'était pas chez lui.

« Bonjour Sebastian. Tu es bien matinal pour un samedi. »

« Bonjour. Je te présente David, un... ami. »

« Bonjour Mme Smythe. » dit timidement Dave, gêné par sa tenue.

« Oh non non non, moi c'est Lucía. Ravie de te rencontrer David. »

« Moi aussi Lucía. » marmonna Dave.

« On avait parlé de café il me semble. » lança Sebastian en regardant Dave.

« Comme tous les samedi matins. »

« Tu me connais Lucía. Un vendredi soir sans alcool, c'est pas un vendredi soir. »

Lucía secoua la tête en soupirant puis éclata de rire quand un gargouillis brisa la tranquillité de la pièce.

« Je vous fait quelque chose à manger aussi peut-être les garçons. »

« Mon estomac apprécierait je pense oui. »

« Des pancakes? »

« Je sais pas... David? » questionna Sebastian en se tournant vers son invité qui se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise dans cette situation.

« Heu... Oui, très bien. »

Lucía ouvrit plusieurs placards et le frigo pour en sortir les ustensiles et les ingrédients pour la préparation du petit déjeuner. Elle allait commencer à confectionner la pâte quand son portable se mit à sonner. Elle s'excusa et décrocha en s'éloignant un peu pendant que Sebastian tentait d'engager la conversation avec Dave sans quitter Lucía des yeux. L'employée d'ordinaire enjouée avait commencé à arborer un air inquiet qui ne s'améliorait pas au cours de sa conversation. Elle raccrocha et revint vers eux.

« Bon, où j'en étais moi? »

« Lucía, ça a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Rien rien, tout va bien. »

« Lucía, pas à moi s'il te plait. »

« Mon petit fils a fait une mauvaise chute au parc, ils l'ont emmené aux urgences. »

« Tu as ta journée. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de discussion, file à l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de toi. »

« Ton père... »

« Ne rentre pas avant mardi de son voyage d'affaire. » coupa Sebastian en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts en disant voyage d'affaire. « Il ne saura même pas que tu n'étais pas là. »

« Mais vous... »

« Je survivrai une journée sans tes talents de cuisinière. Je suppose qu'une pizza ne me tuera pas pour une fois. Allez zou, je veux plus te voir. »

« Merci »

« T'es encore là? »

Une fois Lucía partie, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux garçons. Au bout d'un moment Dave se dirigea vers le plan de travail et commença à verser les ingrédients. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête pour rencontrer un Sebastian bouche bée, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il reposa la cuillère doucement.

« Heu... J'ai fait quelque chose...? Je croyais que tu voulais des pancakes... »

« Oui mais... Tu sais faire ça? »

« On vit pas tous dans des châteaux avec une cuisinière à disposition. »

« Wow, du calme. Je suis épaté en fait, j'aimerais savoir faire ça. »

« Je suppose que tu dois être capable d'apprendre, c'est pas si compliqué. » dit Dave en haussant les épaules.

Il se décala légèrement et fit signe à Sebastian de le rejoindre. Il lui expliqua patiemment comment faire et le jeune homme arborait le même sourire de fierté qu'un enfant qui réussi à nouer ses lacets tout seul pour la première fois. Sebastian riait et poussait des cris de joie de réussir à faire cuire les pancakes. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée de la maison, ni les bruits de pas dans le grand hall d'entrée. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

« Seb, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu n'as rien à faire dans cette cuisine? Ça n'est pas ta place. »

« Pa... Papa? Tu es rentré? Je croyais que... »

« Lâche moi cette poêle immédiatement, tu n'as pas à t'abaisser à ce genre de tâches Seb, je paye Lucía pour ça. Où elle est d'abord? Et puis c'est quoi ces tenues? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ramener tes joujoux sexuels sous mon toit. »

« Mr Smythe, je suis désolé c'est... »

« Seb, je t'ai demandé où est Lucía! » coupa l'homme comme si Dave n'était rien d'autre qu'une plante verte.

« Je l'ai autorisée à aller voir son petit fils aux urgences. »

« Ça n'est pas à toi de prendre ce genre de décisions! »

« Tu as raison, j'aurais dû attendre gentiment que tu rentre mardi en espérant qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang d'ici là. Ou deviner que tu allais rentrer plus tôt que prévu pour une fois. »

« Seb, ne soit pas insolent. Monte dans ta chambre, je viendrai te parler dans deux minutes. »

Sebastian sortit de la cuisine, laissant Dave affronter seul son père.

« Excusez-moi. Mon fils me rendra fou. John Smythe. » offrit le plus âgé des deux en tendant une main à l'adolescent médusé qui hésita avant de la serrer.

« Ka... David Karofsky. »

« Vous pouvez aller vous habiller et rentrer chez vous. Je connais bien mon fils, il vous a eu, vous ne l'intéressez plus. Désolé mon garçon. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. »

Sur ces mots, le patriarche sortit de la cuisine et prit la direction de la chambre de son fils. Dave allait l'arrêter pour lui faire savoir que ses vêtements étaient justement dans la chambre de Sebastian, mais il se ravisa. Il attendit d'avoir entendu la porte claquer à l'étage pour monter les grands escaliers de marbre. Il était à la porte de la chambre quand elle s'ouvrit, qu'une main lui fourra ses vêtements dans les bras avant de refermer la porte violemment.

Il resta pétrifié, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire quand la voix de John Smythe s'éleva, dure et froide.

« Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une déception. Lucía est notre bonne, pas une amie. Je la paye pour faire un travail et tu ne dois rien faire d'autre que lui dire ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle doit savoir où est sa place. Tu n'auras jamais aucune autorité sur tes employés si tu copine avec eux, tu dois apprendre ça Seb. Et ce garçon? Vraiment Seb? Ça n'est pas assez que tu te laisse aller à cette... perversion? Il faut en plus que tu te roules dans la luxure avec des hommes qui ne sont clairement pas de notre condition. Tu ferais mieux de te reprendre rapidement Seb. J'ai honte d'être ton père. A chaque fois que je crois que tu vas enfin rentrer dans le rang, tu me prouves encore une fois que j'ai tort de placer mes espoirs en toi. »

Dave s'était rhabillé et sursauta quand la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer John Smythe qui passa devant lui en ne le remarquant pas plus que s'il était l'une des statues ornant le couloir. Quand l'homme eu disparu; le garçon toqua à la porte de la chambre. Comme elle n'était pas fermée, elle s'ouvrit lentement et Sebastian était face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Karofsky? »

« Te rendre ton tee-shirt. »

« Tu peux le garder. »

Dave s'avança dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un tee-shirt vert avec ton nom écrit en travers de la poitrine? »

« J'en sais rien. » Sebastian alla à son placard et commença à vider une étagère. « Qu'est-ce que je fais d'un tee-shirt bleu canard avec la statue de la liberté? Ou un tee-shirt jaune poussin I love LA? Oh tiens, blanc, classe. Oh non, attends, qu'est-ce que c'est? Oh, un magnifique Mexicain, bien cliché. Ah, voilà la pièce maîtresse de ma collection, ce magnifique rose fluo qui met si bien en valeur ces gondoles en ombres chinoises. J'ai jamais foutu les pieds en Italie. »

Les tee-shirts tombaient au sol l'un après l'autre, comme de vieux chiffons sans importance. La voix du jeune homme oscillait entre colère et amertume. Mais quand il surprit l'air interrogatif face à lui, son ton laissa place à la résignation.

« Deux par an. Quand il oublie pas mon anniversaire. Il a pas oublié cette année. » ajouta-t-il en sortant un paquet doré au papier froissé et déchiré par endroits. « Je l'ai pas encore ouvert, je ménage le suspens. »

Dave alla s'asseoir sur le lit où le paquet avait atterri, le prit, le secoua légèrement. Exactement comme il faisait chaque Noël depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir pour deviner ce que le paquet contenait.

« Hum... Violet peut-être... Non, orange! I love Lima Ohio? Tu devrais ouvrir, je suis impatient de savoir. »

Sebastian le rejoignit, lui prit le paquet des mains avec délicatesse.

« Pas tant que tu n'as pas donné tous tes pronostics. Tu n'as rien dit pour la taille. »

« La taille? J'ai aucune idée de ta taille moi. »

« Lui non plus, c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut la deviner. »

« OK... M peut-être. »

Sebastian commença à déballer le paquet en prenant bien son temps, décollant les bouts de scotch un par un. Il dégagea le papier qui cachait une boîte en carton blanche qu'il ouvrit en prenant tout autant de temps. Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire en découvrant le contenu.

« Oh la vache! Je crois que c'est ta nouvelle pièce maîtresse. »

« Tu rigoles? Encore mieux que ça! Je vais l'encadrer celui-là. »

Le tee-shirt était rouge, une photo de Kate et William le jour de leur mariage prenait les trois quarts de l'avant du vêtement. Autours, un cercle de têtes de gardes du palais. Au dessus, la date de leur mariage et la phrase J'y étais. Sebastian regarda l'étiquette de la taille.

« J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as perdu sur toute la ligne. Ça devrait pouvoir me faire une robe je pense. »

« Pas sur toute la ligne. J'ai réussi à te faire rire. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Bon, je devrais y aller maintenant, je crois que ton père m'a plus ou moins mis à la porte. Je suis pas très sûr qu'il sache que je suis encore là tu me diras, il ne m'a même pas regardé quand il est passé à côté de moi dans le couloir. »

« Tu comptes rentrer comment? Ta voiture est à Lima. »

« Ben... J'espérais que tu accepterais de m'appeler un taxi. Je pourrais le faire moi-même mais mon portable n'a plus de batterie. » expliqua Dave avec un air gêné.

Sebastian sembla songeur quelques instants, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers son placard.

« Tu me donnes cinq minutes? » demanda-t-il en sortant un petit sac de voyage et en y entassant quelques vêtements.

« Heu... Oui? »

Il alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain, jeta pêle-mêle dans le sac son gel douche, son shampoing, sa brosse à dents. Il referma le sac.

« Je te ramène à Lima, tu pourras récupérer ta voiture comme ça. »

« Non, c'est pas la peine vraiment. »

« Discutes pas. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passera s'il se rend compte que tu n'es pas parti, fais moi confiance. »

Les deux garçons traversèrent à nouveau le couloir et descendirent les escaliers le plus discrètement possible et sortirent de la maison. Une fois dans la voiture, Dave fut le premier à briser le silence.

« J'aimerais mieux que tu me ramènes chez moi. »

« Et ta voiture? »

« Je me débrouillerai avec Sarah demain. Mais j'ai pas de portable pour prévenir que je serai pas là pour le repas de midi et j'ai déjà pas prévenu pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Tu as peur de te faire gronder? C'est mignon. »

« C'est pas ça. Elle me fait confiance. Et ils se sont tous assez fait de soucis à cause de moi. »

« Oh d'accord. »

Dave donna l'adresse et ils se mirent en route en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, le footballeur brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Je peux te poser une question? »

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là? »

« ... »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu compte aller où? Le... le sac... je veux dire... »

« Lima »

« Tu as de la famille là-bas? »

Un rire amer se leva dans l'habitacle.

« Non. On est samedi. Je vais passer la soirée au Scandals, je trouverai bien un mec pas trop louche pour me laisser dormir chez lui après. »

« Après quoi? »

« Sérieusement? Karofsky? Après quoi? Tu veux un dessin? »

« Tu parles du Scandals là. Seb ouvre les yeux. C'est le palais des types louches. Tu es sans doute le mec le plus correct que j'ai rencontré là-bas, c'est dire! »

Dave ne remarqua pas la grimace du conducteur au moment où il l'avait appelé Seb.

« Tu ne me connais pas Karofsky, n'essaie même pas de juger ma façon de vivre. »

« Je te juge pas Seb. Je dis juste que tu prends des risques en allant chez un de ces mecs et en couchant avec eux par ci par là. Je suis juste... inquiet. »

« Ouais ben merci, mais je suis un grand garçon, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi maman. »

La voiture s'était arrêtée sur le parking de la résidence de la tante de Dave. Il ouvrit la portière l'air à la fois inquiet et blessé.

« Viens avec moi. Je te fais juste gagner une journée. Tu es allé au Scandals, je suis le mec pas trop louche que tu as trouvé pour te laisser dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. »

« Rentre chez toi Karofsky. »

« Seb... »

« Et arrêtes de m'appeler Seb bon dieu! »

« J'arrête... Si tu viens avec moi Sebastian. S'il te plait? »

« Bon très bien. » grogna Sebastian en coupant le moteur de sa voiture. « Mais tes parents... »

« Oh, ils ne diront rien, c'est avec Sarah qu'il faut traiter en ce moment. »

Dave sortit enfin de la voiture et attrapa le sac sur la banquette arrière avant de refermer la portière pour ne pas donner une chance à son camarade de changer d'avis.


	8. Un petit coin de soleil

Quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, ils furent accueillis par Chipie, surexcitée comme à son habitude et par une voix qui s'éleva du salon.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu tort de te faire confiance David? »

Il prit Sebastian par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon.

« Oui et non. Heu, Sarah, je te présente Sebastian. »

« Oh bonjour Sebastian. » dit Sarah en se levant et en serrant la main du jeune homme.

« Bonjour madame. »

« Appelles moi Sarah. » elle se tourna vers son neveu « J'espère que tu sais que ça ne te dispense pas de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé jeune homme. Ca commence à _je ne suis pas rentré dormir comme prévu_ et ça se termine à _et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas appelé pour prévenir_. Appliques toi, ta sortie de samedi prochain est en jeu. »

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu hier soir, Sebastian a voulu me raccompagner mais il n'avait pas l'adresse et heu... j'étais pas vraiment en état de la lui donner alors il m'a ramené chez lui. Il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a fait dormir dans sa chambre. »

« Et j'ai dormi dans une des chambres d'amis mad... heu Sarah. »

« Ça c'est pour la partie _je ne suis pas rentré comme prévu_ , tu as une explication pour le coup de fil que tu n'as pas donné? »

« Je voulais le faire mais il y a eu le petit déjeuner et puis l'accident, et le père de Sebastian qui est rentré plus tôt que prévu de son voyage d'affaire et après mon portable n'avait plus de batterie. Et finalement Sebastian m'a ramené. »

« Quoi? Quel accident? » demanda Sarah paniquée.

« Rien de grave mais la matinée a été agitée. Je sais que je mérite une punition mais s'il te plaît Sarah, il faut que tu laisses Sebastian dormir ici cette nuit, s'il te plaît. Sur le canapé. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais vous êtes sûrs que vous me racontez tout? Vous avez l'air tout retournés. Il ne rien passé hier soir? »

Dave lui assura que rien de grave ne s'était passé la veille et raconta la mâtinée sans entrer dans les détails inutiles. Il n'expliqua pas que Sebastian avait la réputation d'être un garçon facile, évita de dire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire le soir même et passa directement au moment où il lui proposait un toit pour la nuit.

« J'ai été stupide, je sais... »

« Oh oui, tu as fait une erreur de jugement. D'un autre côté, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ton ami aurait été seul pour affronter la situation ce matin. Et tu as bien réagi. Oublie que j'ai dis ça quand tu raconteras tout ça à ton père, mais je suis fière de toi. Maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas eu de petit déjeuner, vous devez avoir faim. »

« Un peu oui. »

« Alors on ferait mieux de commencer à préparer quelque chose. »

« On ferait peut-être mieux de garder Sebastian éloigné de la cuisine, je crois qu'il n'a jamais cuisiné de sa vie. »

« Hey, tu es très injuste. J'ai cuisiné ce matin. On n'a pas eu le temps de goûter si c'était bon, c'est tout. » s'écria Sebastian faussement indigné « Et puis... J'ai bien aimé ça. » ajouta-t-il un peu hésitant.

« Selon mon expérience, c'est toujours bon quand c'est fait avec envie et plaisir. »

« Sarah? Tu parles toujours de cuisine là? »

« C'est pas tellement différent. Vous comprendrez ça un jour les garçons. »

La cuisine n'était pas très grande mais rapidement ils trouvèrent le moyen d'y cohabiter tous les trois. Ou plutôt tous les quatre, Chipie collée à l'un d'eux à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait à un endroit plus de trente secondes. Les rires emplissaient le petit appartement. Sarah et Dave ne manquaient pas d'aider Sebastian, de le complimenter chaque fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose, de dédramatiser si l'un d'eux faisait une erreur.

Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance. Dave se fit une réflexion vers le milieu du repas : il avait vu l'autre garçon sourire, chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés au Scandals ou ailleurs, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu rire. Et il se surprit à penser que ce rire était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ai jamais entendu.

Sarah remarqua quelque chose elle aussi : depuis sa tentative de suicide, son neveu faisait clairement l'effort de sourire, mais pour la première fois, il ne semblait pas se forcer. Son sourire se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Les garçons passèrent l'après-midi au salon, Sebastian allongé sur le canapé, Chipie roulée en boule sur son ventre et Dave assis par terre, le dos contre le canapé à essayer de s'avancer dans ses devoirs pendant que la télé était allumée sur une émission sans intérêt. Sarah les avait laissés seuls le temps d'aller faire des courses.

Sebastian caressait distraitement la petite tête noire posée sur son torse. Sans qu'il y ai vraiment pensé, sans même vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il commença à caresser les cheveux de Dave sur sa nuque en massant légèrement la peau sous ses doigts. L'autre garçon ne l'arrêta pas. Pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait lui non plus.

« Je peux te poser une question? » demanda Sebastian sans élever la voix.

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle là? »

« Hey, tu utilises ma réplique contre moi! »

« Oui! Vas-y, je t’écoute. »

« Pourquoi tu étais au Scandals hier? »

Dave posa son stylo, se recula légèrement contre la main de Sebastian en rougissant un peu.

« Parce que tu m'avais dit de venir. »

« Si je t'avais dit de te jeter sous le train... »

« Tu l'aurais pas fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

Dave sortit son portefeuille et chercha frénétiquement dedans sans trouver ce qu'il voulait. Sebastian se rappela de quelque chose, il arrêta de caresser Chipie pour chercher dans sa poche.

« C'est ça que tu cherches? » demanda-t-il en tendant le papier à son ami. « C'est tombé hier soir quand tu as payé Marvin. Je l'ai juste ramassé, j'ai pas regardé ce que c'était, promis. »

« Tu peux regarder maintenant. C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà vu ce qu'il y a dessus. »

Sebastian déplia le petit bout de papier, le défroissa et lut.

  _Ne fais pas attention à ces jaloux, tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux. Trouves toi des amis. Tu sais, ces personnes qui t'acceptent tel que tu es et t'aiment quand même. Pas ceux qui te suggèrent de te tuer parce que tu ne corresponds pas à leurs attentes._

« Oh » souffla-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dave resta silencieux mais lui aussi était écarlate.

« Ca aussi je le pensais. » un peu plus consciemment, il décala sa main pour caresser la joue rapeuse du footballeur. « Plus que ce que je t'ai dit au Scandals. C'est vrai que tu es pas une gravure de mode mais tu vaux tellement mieux que ce qu'ils pensent tous. Je ne te connais pas encore assez pour dire quoi exactement, mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui fait que tu vaux dix mille fois mieux que ces crétins. Tu vaux mieux que moi. Beaucoup mieux que moi. »

« Arrêtes ça. »

Sebastian retira sa main de la joue de Dave, surpris de cette réaction soudaine. Dave se retourna et pris sa main dans la sienne, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je parlais pas de ça. » dit-il en reposant la main de son camarade sur sa joue. « Arrêtes de prétendre que rien ne te touche. J'étais là ce matin, tu te souviens? Je t'ai vu avec Lucía, avec... ton père. Tu ne t'es même pas défendu, tu n'as pensé qu'à la protéger elle. Tu as du cœur Sebastian. Tu le cache bien, mais tu vaux autant que moi. N'essaie même pas de dire le contraire en ma présence encore une fois ou je jure que je te botterai les fesses. »

« David, tu devrais penser à respirer de temps en temps. »

« A condition que tu promette. »

Sebastian retira sa main et détourna le regard.

« Ca je peux pas. »

Dave se retourna en soupirant et se remit à ses devoirs. Sebastian reporta son attention sur la télé. Quand Sarah rentra du supermarché, elle eut le temps de surprendre la main de Sebastian qui jouait dans les cheveux de son neveu juste avant que les deux garçons ne se précipitent pour lui proposer de l'aide pour porter et ranger les courses. Sebastian un peu moins rapide puisqu'il devait se débarrasser de Chipie qui n'avait pas bougé de sur son ventre.

« Est-ce que je peux vous adopter et vous garder toujours ici les garçons? »

« Tu te lasserais vite des remarques incisives de Sebastian. »

« Hey, si je gêne, dis le franchement, je peux partir. »

« Et en plus, il est susceptible. On va devoir marcher sur des œufs toute la soirée. »

« Hey » dit Sebastian en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Dave.

Sarah les regardait se chamailler en riant, appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés.

« Vous avez fixé une date? »

« Une date pour quoi? »

« Je verrais bien le 21 décembre 2021. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« De votre mariage. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

« David, tu aurais pu me prévenir que ta tante est un peu... dérangée. »

« Je l'aurais fait, mais je jure qu'elle avait l'air tout à fait saine d'esprit jusque là. »

Dave alla vers Sarah et la prit par les épaules pour l'emmener doucement vers le salon.

« Allez tata, on va aller se reposer un peu. Tu dois avoir un peu de fièvre je pense. Ce soir ce sera une petite soupe et on te borde à 20h. »

« Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée ça. » dit Sarah en prenant une voix chevrotante et en se laissant entraîner dans le canapé. « Il me faudrait mon plaid aussi s'il te plaît mon petit. »

« C'est bon, les courses sont rangées, pas la peine de continuer le cinéma. » dit Sebastian en les rejoignant.

Chipie commença à s'agiter allant du canapé à l'entrée, là où les laisses étaient rangées.

« Ah, c'est l'heure de la promenade. »

« Bougez pas, je m'en occupe. »

« Je viens avec toi. Je voudrais pas que tu les laisse dans un coin pour mettre à exécution tes projets de ce soir. »

« Arrêtes de te prendre pour ma mère, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi. »

« Te prends pas pour le centre du monde! Je fais pas ça pour toi, c'est pour Chipie et Frisbee. »

« OK. Je l'ai cherché j'imagine. »

Les deux adolescents et les deux chiens partirent au parc. Ils y passèrent une bonne heure à courir, à rire comme s'ils avaient encore cinq ans, quand ils étaient encore deux petits garçons comme tous les autres. Une heure à se laisser aller à être simplement eux même sans se soucier des regards suspicieux des gens autours d'eux, sans se demander ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, sans se poser de question, sans se juger.

Ils rentrèrent épuisés mais heureux et trouvèrent Sarah qui avait mis la table et préparé le diner. Frisbee passa cinq minutes à vider le bol d'eau de la cuisine avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le tapis du salon en poussant un énorme soupir.

« Vous l'avez obligé à faire trois fois le tour du parc en courant? »

« C'est pas nous, c'est Chipie. Elle est increvable. Dix tours et regarde ça, elle saute partout comme si elle était restée enfermée dix jours. »

Sebastian remplit le bol que Frisbee venait de vider. Puis ils passèrent à table. Sarah profita de ce temps pour interroger les deux lycéens sur leurs projets d'avenir. Sebastian avait encore un an devant lui pour penser aux universités pour lesquels il allait postuler. Dave, lui, attendait encore les réponses aux dossiers qu'il avait déposés avant que sa vie ne bascule dans l'horreur. Mais avec les semaines qu'il avait manqué et le chamboulement du transfert, il ne pensait pas réussir son année de terminale. Surtout qu'il avait manqué une partie importante de la saison de foot, ce qui risquait de fortement le pénaliser pour les attributions de bourses. Sarah lui rappela qu'il n'y aurait rien de dramatique à prendre un an de plus pour repartir du bon pied.

Sarah alla se coucher tôt ce soir là après avoir expliqué comment déplier le canapé pour faire dormir Sebastian. Ce dernier s'était assis dans le canapé, laissant une place pour Dave qui entrait au salon, son ordinateur à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder? »

« Mets ce que tu veux, il faut que je travaille un peu si je veux réussir mon année. »

« Tu pourrais t'accorder une soirée. »

Dave posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et s'installa, comme à son habitude, par terre entre le canapé et la table basse.

« Pas ce soir. C'est ma seule porte de sortie. J'ai pas d'autre chance de sortir d'ici, de partir vivre dans un endroit plus tolérant. »

« Vu comme ça. » soupira Sebastian en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

Dave alluma l'ordinateur et lança Internet. La page s'ouvrit automatiquement sur sa page Facebook. Dans la liste de ses amis à droite de l'écran, il vit que Finn était connecté lui aussi. Il lança la discussion instantanée mais n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer un message, Finn l'avait devancé.

 **Finn :** _Hey Karofsky. Toujours partant pour samedi prochain?_

 **Dave :** _Oui, si ça marche de votre côté._

 **Finn :** _Puck et Mike sont impatients, Sam sera là aussi vu qu'il ne peut pas rentrer chez ses parents tous les week-ends mais il a promis de pas te frapper cette fois ci._

 **Dave :** _Je l'avais mérité si je me souviens bien. S'il préfère ne pas être là, dites moi quand il sera chez ses parents._

 **Finn :** _Non, non, samedi c'est parfait. En fait il était content que ça tombe quand il est là. Artie aussi sera là. Il a dit qu'il voulait te faire essayer sa chaise roulante._

 **Dave :** _Celle qui nous a aidé à gagner des matchs?_

 **Finn :** _Oui, apparemment, c'est pas comme une chemise, il en change pas tous les jours._

 **Dave :** _C'est fou ça. Dis lui que j'ai hâte d'essayer ça. Et Kurt?_

 **Finn :** _Il a dit qu'il te verrait un autre jour, il a programmé une après-midi shopping avec les filles. Il a dit ''c'est votre soirée entre hommes''. Tu sais comment il est, une vraie diva. Mais il veut qu'on lui raconte tout._

 **Dave :** _Oh d'accord. Ce sera juste nous six alors._

 **Finn :** _En fait sept... Blaine a demandé si ça te dérangeait pas qu'il vienne aussi. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un mauvais départ, j'ai pas tout compris._

 **Dave :** _Oui, pas de problème... D'ailleurs... est-ce que ça pose un problème si je viens avec quelqu'un?_

 **Finn :** _Un petit copain?_

 **Finn :** _Ca change rien, c'est oui de toute façon, c'est juste par curiosité._

 **Dave :** _Non, juste un copain. Merci. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, j'ai des devoirs à faire. Bonne soirée._

 **Finn :** _Bonne soirée à toi._

Il actualisa son statut.

 _Samedi prochain retrouvailles avec d'anciens potes. Hâte d'y être_.

 Aussitôt gratifié d'une mention ''j'aime'' par Finn.

Avant de se remettre au travail, il prit conscience que Sebastian avait reprit la même position que l'après-midi, une main jouant dans ses cheveux contre sa nuque.

« Je peux te poser une question? »

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là? »

« Tu suces ton pouce en même temps? Tu m'as confondu avec ton doudou? »

« Oh pardon. » dit Sebastian en retirant sa main.

« Je disais pas ça pour que t'arrêtes. »

« Tu disais ça pour quoi alors? »

« Pour parler, faire la conversation. »

« Te force pas. Si tu crois que les mecs qui me baisent font ça avant. »

« Premièrement, c'est pas tellement élégant de leur part et deuxièmement, j'avais pas prévu de... enfin... »

« T'es passif? Ca me va aussi. Ca me changera. »

« Arrêtes! Ca t'arrive jamais de penser avec autre chose que ta queue? »

« Si, mais ça n'intéresse jamais personne. »

« Essaie au moins. Quelqu'un pourrait te surprendre un jour. »

« Ouais ben c'est jamais arrivé. »

« Tête de mule. » grogna Dave avant de se re-concentrer sur son travail.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Dave referma son ordinateur en soupirant.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux sans doute dormir.

« Je suis pas vraiment pressé. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Quoi? »

« Non, non, rien. »

Dave se leva et aida Sebastian à préparer le canapé pour la nuit avant d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant sans jamais trouver de position confortable, ses pensées allant et venant. Sur son réveil, il voyait les minutes défiler.

Vers une heure du matin, il décida de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau, il ouvrit discrètement sa porte et se glissa dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Il jeta un regard vers le canapé, éclairé faiblement par la lune. Sebastian était endormi, mais visiblement, ça n'était pas le meilleur moment de sa journée.

Il gémissait faiblement, sa tête roulant de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller, les traits tirés, la sueur perlant à son front. Dave fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. Il secoua doucement l'autre adolescent.

Sebastian se redressa dans un sursaut, tremblant.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais tu avais l'air de pas vraiment bien dormir en fait. Mauvais rêve? »

Sebastian se contenta de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

« Tu devrais pas dormir Karofsky? »

« J'arrive pas à m'endormir. »

« Et donc? Tu peux pas dormir, les autres doivent pas dormir non plus? T'avais besoin d'un partenaire pour jouer à la crapette? T'as jamais appris à jouer au solitaire? »

« Demande celui qui drague dans un bar gay glauque pour pas avoir à se masturber. » marmonna Dave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? »

« Rien. »

Dave soupira et se glissa sous la couverture à côté de Sebastian.

« C'est l'heure où je paye ma nuit? »

« Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça? T'es vraiment un obsédé! »

« J'essaie juste de savoir ce que tu attends de moi. Personne n'est gentil comme ça sans rien attendre en retour. »

« Moi si. Et tu as payé d'avance en me ramenant hier soir. Prends ça comme un merci. »

Dave prit la main de Sebastian, la rapprochant un peu de lui et commença à faire de petits cercles avec son pouce à l'intérieur du poignet de l'autre garçon.

« Ferme les yeux maintenant, j'aimerais bien essayer de dormir. »

Quand Sarah se leva le lendemain, ses deux invités étaient paisiblement endormis, dos à dos mais collés l'un contre l'autre. Son neveu semblait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il s'était installé chez elle. Elle esquissa un sourire et emmena Chipie et Frisbee pour leur promenade du matin en faisant le moins de bruit possible.


	9. Retrouvailles

Dave soupira. La radio de son pick-up avait commencé à grésiller depuis quelques minutes et impossible de trouver une station claire. Il pressa le bouton d'arrêt et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Il jeta un regard vers son passager qui semblait un peu tendu.

« Tout va bien? »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour voir tes anciens copains de lycée? »

« J'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi. C'est juste que je voulais qu'ils rencontrent un de mes nouveaux amis. T'as changé d'avis? Parce qu'on est presque arrivés, c'est un peu tard. »

« Non, j'ai pas changé d'avis. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui va pas? »

« Je les connais pas tes copains. »

« Moi non plus en fait. »

« Comment ça, toi non plus? Tu m'as pas dit que c'étaient tes anciens coéquipiers? »

« Si. Mais c'est surtout ceux qui font parti de la chorale du lycée. Disons que j'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec eux. Je faisais tellement d'efforts pour cacher mon secret... J'ai jamais vraiment essayé de les connaître. »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir avec toi? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes bien? » demanda Dave avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Comme tu en as de la chance. »

« Non, c'est pas de la chance, c'est mon charme naturel. »

« Oh oui, tu parles... »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'aimer. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. » marmonna le garçon dans le siège passager alors que Dave garait son pick-up dans la rue devant la maison Hummel-Hudson. Il arrêta le moteur, sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de son camarade.

« Quel gentleman Karofsky. »

« Oh, boucle la et sors de cette voiture. »

« La lune de miel est déjà finie? Tu me brises le cœur chéri. » dit l'autre garçon en sortant de la voiture en riant.

« David Karofsky! Pour une surprise... Si on m'avait dit que tu serais là aujourd'hui avec ton petit ami la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus... »

« Artie ! » s’écria Dave en se tournant vers l’origine de la voix. « C’est pas mon petit ami. Juste un ami avec un sens de l’humour un peu particulier. »

« Oh pardon. J’ai fait une gaffe. » demanda Artie un peu gêné à l’idée d’avoir mis Dave dans l’embarras devant l’un de ses amis qui ne serait pas au courant.

« Pas du tout. Si j’étais gay, je m’estimerais chanceux d’avoir celui là pour petit ami. » lança l’autre garçon en s’avançant vers Artie, une main tendue. « Chris. Ravie de te rencontrer Artie. »

« Moi aussi Chris. » répondit Artie en serrant la main du lycéen.

Chris jeta un œil vers la maison et les quelques marches qui conduisaient au palier.

« Un coup de main pour atteindre la porte ? »

« C’est pas de refus. Burt a prévu de faire un plan incliné, mais depuis son mariage, il ne prend plus beaucoup de temps en dehors du garage pour faire autre chose que passer du temps avec Carole, Finn et Kurt. »

Chris déboîta l’un des accoudoirs du fauteuil, passa une main dans le dos d’Artie, une autre sous ses cuisses.

« Paré au décollage ? » ria-t-il en soulevant Artie pour monter les quelques marches menant à la porte de la maison pendant que Dave se chargeait de monter le fauteuil.

« Ouf, ça m’a crevé moi. Tu veux bien sonner pour moi ? » demanda Chris en s’approchant de la sonnette.

Artie sonna, un large sourire aux lèvres, puis Chris le reposa dans son fauteuil. La porte s’ouvrit sur Burt.

« Bonjour Mr Hummel. »

« Bonjour gamin. Appelle-moi Burt s’il te plaît, j’ai l’impression d’être un vieillard quand on m’appelle Mr Hummel. »

« Bonjour Burt. »

« Bonjour Artie. Je vois que tu as réussi à grimper les escaliers. Peut-être que je peux remettre à plus tard le plan incliné. »

« Je trouve toujours un moyen. »

« J’imagine que tu es le nouvel ami de David. » dit Burt en se tournant vers le troisième garçon, la main tendue.

« Chris. Bonjour mons… Burt. »

« Je suis le père de Kurt. Il n’est pas là aujourd’hui mais ils ont insisté pour faire ça ici. Apparemment, ce serait aussi chez Finn depuis que j’ai épousé sa mère, et on serait les parents les plus cools de la terre. »

« Burt, tu devais pas aller au garage pour… ce truc important ? » grogna Finn en arrivant derrière lui.

« Oui, oui, c’est bon, je suis parti, je suis plus là. Passez un bon après-midi les enfants. »

« Si le fils est à moitié aussi sympathique que le père, je suis déçu de ne pas le rencontrer aujourd’hui. »

« Il a ses moments pénibles parfois, tu regretteras une fois que tu l’auras rencontré. » lança Blaine qui avait rejoint Finn dans le couloir.

« C’est pour ça que je t’ai vu lui envoyer un texto qui disait Tu me manques déjà alors qu’il était à peine monté dans la voiture de Mercedes. » se moqua Mike.

« J’essaie de me convaincre qu’il ne me manque pas tant que ça. Et tu peux parler, tu as envoyé le même à Tina à peine quitté la voiture dans laquelle Kurt venait de monter. »

Sam et Puck firent leur apparition à leur tour dans l’entrée.

« La fête a été déménagée dans le couloir ? Vous auriez pu prévenir ! » tempêta Puck.

« On serait pas mieux dans le salon quand même ? Si faut déménager les chips dans le couloir, on va perdre du temps. » dit Sam en riant.

« Sam a raison, entrez les gars. »

Finn referma la porte et tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon.

« OK, ne me dites rien, David m’a parlé de vous, je vais trouver vos noms tout seul. » dit Chris. « Je vais commencer par les plus faciles. Mike. » ajouta-t-il en tendant la main au danseur.

« Évidemment, l’asiatique, c’est le plus facile. »

« Ah, tu es asiatique ? Désolé, j’avais pas vu. Non, c’était facile parce que vous avez parlé de Tina avec… Blaine. » rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers Blaine.

« Y a écrit gay sur mon front c’est ça ? »

« Non, mais si tu n’es pas Blaine, c’est un peu gênant que Kurt te manques à ce point là. »

« OK, je m’incline, tu es bon à ce jeu. »

« Attends, il me reste trois candidats et avec le peu qu’ils ont parlé jusqu’ici, je manque d’indices. Mais vu que tu as l’air d’être chez toi, tu dois être Finn. »

« Encore gagné. »

« Et là maintenant, j’en veux à votre petit Glee club d’accepter aussi facilement de nouveaux membres comme s’ils faisaient parti de la famille depuis toujours. J’aurais pu repérer Sam un peu plus facilement. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis. C’est la règle du Glee club, tout le monde est accepté. Si ça te plais pas, tu peux repartir comme tu es venu. »

« Par déduction, tu dois être Sam. » dit Chris en se tournant vers le blond. « Puisque le bad boy au grand cœur à côté ne peut-être que le légendaire Noah Puckerman. »

« On dirait que David Karofsky a enfin trouvé comment utiliser sa bouche et son cerveau plutôt que la Furie. Je suis fier de toi. » dit Blaine en tapotant l’épaule de Dave.

« Attention Blaine, j’ai promis à mon petit frère de veiller à ce que ta bouche ne te serve pas à autre chose que parler ou manger cet après-midi. »

« Ah non, je veux jouer aussi, appelle le pour savoir si je peux boire aussi. » plaisanta Blaine.

« Quel jeu ? » demanda Dave.

« Le jeu "on se connait mais en fait pas vraiment alors parlons un peu de nous". Je n’ai jamais, vous connaissez ? »

« C’est pas un jeu auquel on joue en soirée pour boire ça ? » demanda Chris.

« Si, mais Burt a refusé qu’on le fasse avec de l’alcool. Maman aussi d’ailleurs. »

« Et de toute façon, là c’est pas pour boire, c’est pour mieux se connaître. On joue au jus de fruits ou au soda. » annonça Blaine.

« Moi, je serais vous, je repèrerais les toilettes avant de commencer. » lança Sam.

Dave sortit son portable qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche et regarda l’écran avec un petit sourire.

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Hey, je m’ennuie. Un tour au parc avec C &F ?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Je suis pas à Westerville. Une autre fois._

« Bon, on commence ? Je n’ai jamais… vécu ailleurs qu’à Lima. » lança Finn.

Sans surprise Dave, Chris, Sam et Blaine burent une gorgée de leur boisson.

« Tu t’habitue bien à Westerville ? » questionna Blaine.

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Dommage. J’étais juste en bas de chez toi._

« C’est pas très différent de Lima. Mais ça fait du bien d’avoir au moins un endroit où je n’ai pas peur qu’on découvre la vérité sur moi et où je suis accepté. Merci. Je sais que c’est un peu grâce à toi si j’ai été accepté dans ce lycée. »

« En fait, j’ai pas fait grand-chose, j’ai juste dit ton nom à mon oncle. Je crois qu’il avait déjà entendu parler de toi et de… Enfin, je pense qu’il a le secret espoir de faire de son lycée l’équivalent public de la Dalton Academy. »

« Merci quand même. »

« Oui, merci. C’est exactement ce qui manquait à notre équipe de foot. Dommage qu’il ne soit là que jusqu’à la fin de l’année. » ajouta Chris.

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Sonne. Sarah te laissera peut-être enlever C &F pour une balade._

« OK, ça suffit la guimauve. Je n’ai jamais… porté un nœud-papillon pour aller au lycée. »

« C’est pour moi ça Puck ? » demanda Blaine avant de boire une gorgée.

« Ou pour moi ? A la tienne camarade ! » plaisanta Artie.

« Tu crois qu’ils comprendront le message un jour ? » demanda Sam.

« Ils sont irrécupérables. » soupira Puck.

« Je n’ai jamais… tenté de séduire quelqu’un en lui chantant une chanson dans un magasin. » dit Mike avec un regard entendu vers Blaine.

« Le meilleur souvenir de ma vie. » ironisa l’intéressé.

« Je vois pas où est le problème. » dit Chris en buvant.

« Si tu t’étais ridiculisé en chantant une chanson très suggestive à un garçon plus âgé sur son lieux de travail où personne ne savait qu’il était gay… » commença Artie.

« Qu’à cause de toi, le gars s’était fait virer de son boulot. Qu’il t’avait fait remarquer que vous aviez à peine bu deux cafés ensemble… » continua Sam.

« Et surtout qu’au passage, tu avais blessé ton meilleur ami alias maintenant l’homme de ta vie, tu saurais pourquoi c’est pas exactement le meilleur souvenir de sa vie. » termina Mike.

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Chipie est un peu calme aujourd’hui, je crois que tu lui manques_

« Ah oui quand même! Moi je croyais que tu avais chanté la sérénade à Kurt. »

« C'est ce que Kurt croyais aussi quand je lui ai demandé si je devais le faire ou pas. Quand je pense à son air dépité maintenant... »

« OK, revenons à nos moutons. Je n'ai jamais... embrassé un garçon. » dit Finn avec un sourire entendu vers Blaine.

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Non, j'ai mis un tranquillisant dans sa gamelle ce matin_

« David, tu es avec nous? » demanda Blaine après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait parce que, oui, il avait déjà embrassé un garçon, plus d'une fois même.

« Hein? Quoi? » dit Dave en relevant brusquement les yeux de son portable.

« Le monsieur te demande si tu as déjà embrassé un garçon. » ria Chris.

« Ah heu oui, d'accord. » bafouilla Dave avant de boire.

« On peut savoir qui te distrait comme ça? Tu pouvais venir avec ton petit ami si tu voulais. » dit Mike en tapotant l'épaule de Dave.

« Et moi j'avais pas le droit d'avoir le mien. » bouda Blaine.

« Ben non, on a dit soirée entre hommes. » plaisanta Sam.

« Hey, Kurt est un homme! » s'écrièrent en chœur Blaine et Dave.

« Oh, on se calme, je plaisantais. Alors, qui est l'homme mystère? »

« Un copain qui s'ennuie, c'est tout. »

« Le même qui s'ennuie depuis une semaine? » demanda malicieusement Chris en poussant son ami de l'épaule.

« Quoi quoi quoi? Un petit ami depuis une semaine et tu ne disais rien? » ria Puck.

« Honnêtement, ça devient un peu lourd là les gars. J'ai pas de petit ami. Rien à ajouter. »

« Pas encore, mais vu ta tête à chaque fois que tu reçois un texto ou qu'il t'appelles, je ne serais pas étonné si tu me disais un de ces jours que c'est ton petit ami. » affirma Chris.

« Aucune chance. » marmonna Dave.

« Laissez-le. On a tous eu au moins une fois le béguin pour un hétéro. »

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _T'as dû forcer sur la dose, elle a fait que 8 tours au parc_

« Bon, bon. Je n'ai jamais... offert de bague d'engagement à ma petite amie. » dit Artie. « Ou MON petit ami. » ajouta-t-il, coupant net le petit rire de Blaine.

Finn et Sam burent sans surprise pour les autres, Blaine et Mike les suivirent, s'attirant des regards surpris.

« Blaine, Mike, vous nous aviez caché ça. » s'écria Puck.

Les deux garçons rougirent violemment.

« Je pouvais pas penser à un autre cadeau de Noël. Et je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. »

« C'est ça, moquez-vous. Au moins, je suis avec Tina depuis presque deux ans. J'ai pas offert une bague à une fille que je venais de rencontrer, ni à une fille avec qui j'ai rompu une dizaine de fois avant même d'avoir mon diplôme de fin de lycée. »

« Attendez, c'est le lycée tout entier ou ça touche que le Glee club cette folie de la bague d'engagement? » demanda Chris.

« C'est tout le lycée, tous des tarés, j'ai bien fait de partir tu vois. » plaisanta Dave.

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Ah non, ça c'est parce qu'elle en a fait 12 hier. Elle compense_

« Je devrais marquer des points avec la prochaine alors. Je n'ai jamais tellement bu que quelqu'un a dû me ramener chez lui et me faire dormir dans son lit. » lança Chris.

« Ca m'apprendra à te faire des confidences. » marmonna Dave.

« Si seulement c'était le plus embarrassant qui me soit arrivé en étant bourré. » soupira Blaine.

« Tu as failli tuer Burt, il a failli refaire une attaque quand il a vu tes bouclettes dans le lit de Kurt. » dit Finn.

« D'ailleurs, avec tout ce que tu as fait à notre Kurtie depuis le fiasco du Gap Attack, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait pour qu'il veuille encore de toi. » interrogea Puck.

« Je me demande tous les jours d'où me vient cette chance. »

« C'est parce qu'il t'aime. Mais abuse pas trop, je serais là pour le récupérer si tu lui brises le cœur. »

« Trouve toi un autre mec David, je prévois pas que ça arrive un jour. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt Anderson. Si tu fais du mal à mon petit frère, tu auras affaire à moi, t'es prévenu. »

« Je croyais qu'on était cool tous les deux depuis les communales. »

« On l'est... Tant que tu fais pas le con avec Kurt. »

« En parlant de communales, on a quelque chose à te montrer Karofsky. Je reviens, c'est dans ma chambre. » s'exclama Sam avant de sortir.

« Dans sa chambre? Il va vraiment retourner chez lui? » demanda Dave

« En quelque sorte. Sa chambre, c'est la troisième porte à gauche à l'étage. Enfin, pour l'instant en tous cas. » dit Mike.

« Burt s'est découvert un fils caché? »

« Pas tout à fait mais c'est un peu ça oui. Burt et Kurt vivaient à un bout de Lima. Carole et Finn à l'autre bout. Un jour ils se sont rencontrés, Kurt a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réunir les deux familles. Depuis, ils étendent les murs dès qu'ils trouvent un chiot abandonné. Ça a commencé avec Blaine. » dit Artie.

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _OK, c'est pas à elle que tu manques. C'est à moi._

« Hey, je suis pas un chiot abandonné! » s'insurgea Blaine.

« Oh ça va, t'as compris ce qu'il voulait dire. » grogna Puck.

« Oui, en fait, c'est l'annexe du Glee club cette maison. » conclut Dave.

« C'est ça! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les New Directions

« Je l'ai. Ben vous auriez au moins pu allumer la télé. » bouda Sam en entrant, un DVD à la main.

« Tu vois, on n'était pas loin en parlant de chiot. »

Sam installa le DVD et alluma la télé avant de rejoindre les autres autours du canapé. L'écran devint noir puis des projecteurs s'allumèrent, éclairant un groupe de garçons portant le blazer de la Dalton Academy. Ils se mirent à chanter et Dave reconnut Sebastian quand il commença à chanter le solo. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses amis lui montraient ça.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Les régionales. On a gagné au passage. » dit fièrement Finn.

« Et pourquoi vous me montrez vos concurrents? »

« D'abord parce qu'ils sont passés avant nous. » expliqua Blaine en faisant la moue. « Et puis parce que les Warblers ont tenu à faire leur performance en ton honneur et à faire une collecte pour la fondation Born This Way. »

« Comment ça en mon honneur? » demanda Dave de plus en plus perdu.

« On n'en a pas cru nos oreilles non plus quand ils l'ont dit, surtout après le chantage qu'ils nous ont fait. » répondit Finn.

« Oui, enfin le chantage qu'il a fait. Je suis sûr que les autres n'étaient même pas au courant. On a le sens de l'honneur à Dalton normalement. Et je croyais franchement que les français avaient plus de classe que ça. » s'énerva Blaine.

« Il est français? Première nouvelle. » dit Puck.

« Non, mais il a vécu à Paris, ils auraient pu lui apprendre ça au lieu de lui apprendre à boire. » ponctua Blaine.

Dave n'écoutait plus. Il avait reporté son attention sur l'écran. Sur Sebastian qui chantait et dansait en son honneur. Entre les deux chansons, il l'entendit raconter son histoire, lui dédier les régionales au nom des Warblers et des New Directions avant d'entamer Glad you came. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il fixait l'écran avec un sourire béat.

« D'habitude, ça, c'est le sourire niais qu'il réserve à l'homme mystère. Vous croyez qu'il est bloqué depuis le dernier texto? » demanda Chris aux autres avant qu'une idée le frappe. « Attends, ton homme mystère c'est un Warbler, c'est ça? C'est lequel? Je veux savoir. »

« Hein... heu... non mais... oui... C'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vous jure. » bafouilla Dave en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Trent? Cameron? Jessie? Pas Jeff quand même? Tout le monde le croit, mais il est pas gay. » commença à suggérer Blaine. « Enfin du moment que c'est pas Sebastian. » ajouta-t-il avec un air de dégoût.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sebastian? » demanda Dave en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché et en échouant totalement.

« Sebastian est un petit con qui croit que tout lui est dû et qui est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. » cria Puck.

« Écoute mec, tu me dis pas ce que je dois faire OK? T'es bien gentil mais quand on met la copine de son meilleur ami enceinte, on s'écrase. » hurla Dave.

« Calme toi David, c'était pas un ordre, c'était plutôt... un conseil. » dit Blaine. « Je sais que Sebastian a du charme au premier abord et tu pourrais te laisser séduire par son expérience et son assurance. Mais tu as à peine fait ton coming-out, tu n'es pas prêt pour un type comme lui. Pas pour ta première fois. »

« Ah ouais, t'es qui pour décider si je suis prêt ou pas? Je me suis débrouillé sans toi pendant 18 ans, je peux continuer merci. Et t'as couché avec lui pour savoir que ce serait pas une bonne idée pour ma première fois? » demanda Dave un peu plus calmement.

« Non mais... » murmura Blaine.

« Mais quoi? Il va souvent au Scandals, il parle souvent de ses exploits sexuels et il montre qu'il ne veut aucune attache donc c'est pas un mec bien c'est ça? Tu t'attaches aux apparences comme ça? Toi? »

« Il a tout fait pour me séduire alors qu'il savait que j'étais avec Kurt. »

« Et J'AI envoyé des cartes de Saint-Valentin à ton petit ami, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Je savais qu'il était avec toi. Si ça fait de moi un monstre, je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller le rejoindre. »

« Tu le connais pas comme je le connais. » marmonna Blaine.

« Bien. Parce qu'apparemment, tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Tu n'as pas essayé de savoir qui est Sebastian derrière la façade. J'apprécie vraiment que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, mais je sais ce que je fais, je vais pas sauter dans son lit. On est juste amis. Je suis gay, pas complètement stupide. Je vais pas me jeter dans les bras du premier mec sexy qui passe. »

« Oh, et on peut savoir à quoi ressemble ce mec sexy? » demanda Kurt, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Kurt! Tu m'as manqué! » s'écria Blaine en se jetant sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu restais avec les filles ce soir. »

« Je peux repartir si tu préfères. »

« Non, non, surtout pas, tu m'as trop manqué. » dit Blaine en serrant Kurt dans ses bras et en attaquant son visage de baisers.

« Je suis parti à peine deux heures. »

« C'était trop long. »

« Bon, Porcelaine, le Hobbit, quand vous aurez fini de vous dévorer les amygdales, on pourra rentrer aussi? »

« Serait-ce la voix de cette chère Santana que j'entends là? » demanda Dave avant de se tourner vers l'entrée et d'aller vers la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« David, Santana m'a dit que tu étais un dauphin maintenant, c'est vrai? »

« Brittany! » s'exclama Dave en faisant de la place pour serrer les deux jeunes filles contre lui.

« Un... dauphin? » demanda Chris.

« C'est Brittany. On s'habitue à la longue. Il faut juste ne jamais dire qu'elle est stupide si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des problèmes avec Santana... Et tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis avec Santana. » chuchota Artie.

« Je t'entends serpent à lunettes. Ne dis pas que ma copine est idiote! »

Mercedes et Tina apparurent à leur tour et Mike se jeta sur sa petite amie pour l'embrasser lui aussi.

« Les garçons, vous avez enfin compris qu'il fallait plus de chocolat dans ce groupe. Présentez-moi. » dit Mercedes en pointant Chris du doigt.

« Chris. Tu dois être Rachel. » dit Chris en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Mercedes qui la retira.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Qui a ramené ça ici? Me prendre pour Rachel... »

« Pardon. Le côté diva, j'avais une chance sur deux. Mercedes? »

« Mieux. » dit Mercedes en acceptant la poignée de main.

« Beaucoup mieux même. Il paraît que Rachel peut être très agaçante. »

« Oui, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. C'est donc toi le mec sexy qui alimentait la conversation quand je suis arrivé? » demanda Kurt en serrant la main de Chris.

« Non, c'est... » commença Chris mais il fut coupé par Blaine.

« Kurt, mon cœur, promets de ne pas t'énerver. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Promet juste, s'il te plaît. »

« OK, promis. »

« Sebastian. » lâcha Blaine.

« Quoi? Encore ce... ce... crétin arrogant! »

« T'avais promis. » grogna Blaine.

« Mais tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ce type! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai fait promettre. » soupira Blaine.

« Quelqu'un a enregistré les arguments de Karofsky? Sinon, ça va être long. » soupira Artie.

« Pour résumer, David est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait et il se pourrait que si tu cherches un peu, ce cher Sebastian ne soit pas un si mauvais garçon. » dit Puck.

« Ca devrait pas vous étonner autant. Kurt, tu sais que dans cette pièce, il y a au moins trois personnes qui t'ont un jour jeté dans la benne et persécuté. » ajouta Dave.

« Tu as raison, j'imagine. » grinça Kurt.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. Si tu nous as pardonnés, peut-être que tu peux au moins... je sais pas, juste l'ignorer. C'est mon ami et j'aimerais bien ne pas être obligé de choisir entre vous deux. Et ne pas entendre l'un de mes amis dire du mal d'un autre de mes amis chaque fois que son nom est évoqué. »

« Très bien. Je dois pouvoir faire ça. » soupira Kurt.

« Merci. »

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Tu rentres tard? Scandals ce soir?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Non et... non aussi. Tu devrais passer la soirée avec tes parents de temps en temps._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Pas ce soir merci. Avec ou sans toi, je vais au Scandals_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Sors couvert et bois pas trop au moins_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Oui papa... Attend, c'est toi qui dis ça?_

« Hey, j'ai promis de faire un effort, c'est quoi cette tête? »

« Pardon, j'étais plus avec vous là. »

« Sebastian? » demanda Chris en souriant.

« Sebastian. » répondit Dave.

« Au fait, c'est lequel? Laisse-moi mettre un visage sur l'homme mystère. »

« Le soliste. »

« Oh, je comprend mieux le sourire béat quand vous échangez des textos. Il est mignon. »

« Oh non. Il les aura tous, j'y crois pas. » se plaignit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, même les hétéros. Et Kurt, mon cœur, tu as promis. » dit Blaine en riant.

« J'ai promis. Désolé. »

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Oui, c'est moi qui dis ça. Ironique hein?_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Tu viens pas? C'est ton dernier mot?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Oui_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Tu sais pas ce que tu rates..._

« Bon, j'ai passé un très bon moment, mais je crois qu'il est temps que je ramène Chris à ses parents. »

« Faudra qu'on se refasse ça. Reste pas loin de nous trop longtemps. » dit Puck en tapotant l'épaule de Dave.

« Et si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, tu appelles l'un d'entre nous d'accord? » dit Finn.

« Promis, je le ferai. »

« Oh et moi, j'ai pas promis, alors dis à Sebastian que s'il te fait du mal, je lui montrerai comment ça se passe à Lima Height Adjacent. »

« Sany. Je te reconnais bien là. Je crois pas qu'il se laissera impressionner, mais je lui dirai. »

Les deux garçons rejoignirent finalement le pick-up de Dave après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Avant de démarrer sa voiture, il envoya un dernier texto.

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sur que tu me raconteras_


	10. Histoires de dortoir

Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc

Nick essayait de faire ses devoirs depuis une bonne heure, mais avec cette fichue balle qui frappait le mur à intervalle régulier, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Poc

« Tu comptes arrêter ça bientôt? »

« Non. »

Poc

« Tu comptes réviser le contrôle de maths de demain bientôt? »

« Non. »

Poc

« Tu compte te faire un mec bientôt? »

« Non. »

Poc

« Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit? »

« Non. »

Poc

« Ca te dérange pas si je fais le solo au prochain concert des Warblers? »

« Tu pousses là Nick. »

Poc

« C'est toi qui pousse, ça fait une heure que tu squattes mon lit, que tu joue avec ta balle et que tu m'empêche de travailler. »

Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc

Nick posa son stylo, se tourna sur sa chaise, soupira, se leva, alla se poster à côté de son lit et intercepta la balle.

« Accouche. »

« Quoi? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis un mois? »

« Rends-moi ma balle. » grogna Sebastian en se levant pour faire face à Nick.

« Au moins, c'est une réaction. Parle. Maintenant. »

Sebastian se rassit au bord du lit et se frotta le visage en soupirant. Puis il releva la tête avec l'un de ses fameux sourires carnassiers sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton jumeau? Il ne révise pas son contrôle de maths? »

« Sandra, Julia, Amanda ou Laura. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Il préfère toujours réviser les langues. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois oui. Tu aimes t'entourer de tombeurs on dirait. »

« Heureusement pour toi. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Tu traines comme une âme en peine depuis les Régionales. Je sais qu'on a perdu mais... »

« Oh lâche-moi Nicky. »

« Je demande pas mieux Seb. » dit Nick, s'attirant une grimace quand il prononça le surnom. « Mais tu m'empêches un peu de travailler, alors j'essaie de trouver comment te renvoyer chez toi. »

« Tu manques de technique. En général les mecs qui me baisent me mettent à la porte en deux secondes. »

« Justement, à propos de ça, ça fait longtemps que...? »

« Vraiment Nick? Vraiment? Tu es bien le dernier que j'aurais imaginé me poser ce genre de questions. »

« Oh et puis zut. Seb, tu me fatigues. Je m'en fous de ta vie sexuelle. Mais soit tu restes là et tu me laisses travailler, soit tu t'en vas. »

Les premières notes de Mean s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

« Seb, ton téléphone sonne. »

« Je sais merci. » grogna Seb en grimaçant.

« Tu réponds pas? »

« Pas là non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pas tes affaires. »

« Ah, je vois. Il y en a un qui n'a pas compris que c'était juste une fois. Porte un panneau la prochaine fois. »

« On a qu'à dire ça. » marmonna Sebastian alors que la sonnerie s'était arrêtée.

Nick rendit sa balle à Sebastian et alla se rassoir à son bureau.

« Tu peux me faire une faveur? Silence, au moins une demi-heure, que je puisse travailler. »

Il allait se remettre à ses révisions quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Jeff entra, claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans aucun ménagement. Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il se mit à rire, tourna la tête vers Sebastian et lui jeta son oreiller, engageant une bataille bruyante.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? »

Les deux garçons se figèrent dans la position où ils étaient, le dernier oreiller jeté atterrissant mollement aux pieds de Sebastian. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Nick.

« Nicky est de mauvaise humeur? »

« Cherche pas, il est comme ça depuis que je suis là. »

« Non, je suis pas comme ça depuis que tu es là! »

« Ah bon? T'es comme ça depuis quand alors? » demanda Jeff.

« Depuis que Seb a commencé à jouer avec sa balle et à m'empêcher de réviser le contrôle de maths de demain. »

« Coupable. » jeta Sebastian, remplaçant sa grimace de dégoût d'avoir entendu Nick l'appeler Seb par un rire moqueur.

Jeff se leva et s'approcha de Nick, tirant sa chaise de bureau pour s'assoir à côté de son ami.

« T'es trop sérieux Nicky. »

« Tes parents peuvent se permettre que tu rates une année, tu te contente d'un B ou d'un C et t'as pas besoin de bosser trop dur pour avoir ces notes... Tant mieux pour toi blondinet. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai pas cette chance. »

« Oh oui, j'ai trop de la chance, si tu savais. » dit Jeff en perdant un peu son sourire.

« Tu dois bien pouvoir te permettre un B de temps en temps quand même. Tu as toujours des A partout. » intervint Sebastian.

« Non, je peux pas. Et je vais aller dans la chambre de Trent et Cameron, là-bas, je pourrai travailler. »

« S'ils ne sont pas en train de se reproduire. » plaisanta Jeff.

« Non, ils font ça en silence eux au moins! »

« Alors ils sont vraiment ensemble? » s'écria Jeff surexcité.

« Ben oui, comme nous. C'est bien connu, tous ceux qui partagent une chambre ici sont ensemble. C'est chaud bouillant dans la chambre de Thad, David et James. » lança Nick en tirant un bout de langue avant de refermer précipitamment la porte, évitant de justesse l'oreiller que Jeff venait de lui lancer.

Jeff se tourna vers Sebastian.

« Tu rentres pas chez toi? »

« Tu partages la chambre de Nick depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« M'en parles pas. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami, t'imagines. Mais ça répond pas à ma question. »

« J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Nick. Épargne ta salive, la réponse était non à toutes les questions. »

« Ca te dérange pas si je fais le solo... »

« Sauf celle-là. » le coupa Sebastian. « Nick me l'a posée aussi. Si je me demandais encore pourquoi on vous appelle Tic et Tac, j'aurais ma réponse maintenant. Vous partagez pas qu'une chambre. »

« On pourra pas dire qu'on n'a pas essayé. »

« D'avoir un solo ou de me faire dégager de votre chambre? »

« On abandonnerait bien l'un des deux si ça nous assurait d'avoir l'autre. » soupira Jeff en venant s'assoir à côté de Sebastian.

Voyant que l'autre garçon ne réagissait pas, il se mit à rire et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

« Hé, je plaisantais. »

L'absence de réaction de son ami, d'ordinaire si mordant commença à inquiéter un peu le blond.

« On veut les deux bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique. « Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas. »

« Ben si, je m'inquiète un peu. T'es bizarre depuis un moment. »

La même sonnerie que celle qui avait retenti quand Nick était dans la chambre s'éleva de la poche de Sebastian.

« Sebastian? »

« Quoi? »

« Ton téléphone sonne. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu réponds pas? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que. »

« Sebastian? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu me fatigues. »

« J'ai tendance à provoquer ça. »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, une nouvelle sonnerie s'échappa de la poche de Sebastian. Une chanson, sans doute en français, de ce que Jeff pensa reconnaître. Sebastian extirpa le téléphone de sa poche.

« Merde, il fait vraiment chier! » marmonna-t-il avant de décrocher. « Hé, Chloé, tu devrais pas dormir à cette heure? »

«  **Sebastian Onesto Smythe, te fous pas de moi**. Papa vient de m'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'il n'arrive pas à te joindre. »

« Désolé Chloé. »

« Au moins la prochaine fois préviens-moi. Un SMS au moins pour me dire que tu veux pas lui répondre mais que t'es pas en train d'agoniser quelque part. »

« Je vais bien Chloé d'accord. Juste... pas envie de rentrer. Pas envie de rencontrer sa dernière conquête. »

« Bass, je comprend. Mais tu sais qu'il te lâchera pas tant que tu l'auras pas rencontrée. »

« Je sais. »

«  **Rentre chez toi Bass**. Et laisse moi dormir, j'ai cours moi demain. » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Juste... encore une heure. Faut que je me vide la tête. »

« Vaut mieux que je me mette sur silencieux si je comprend bien. »

« Si tu veux pouvoir dormir, sûrement. » soupira-t-il. «  **Bonne nuit Boucle d'Or**. »

«  **Bonne soirée Big Brother**. »

Sebastian raccrocha et se leva d'un bond. Il prit la direction de la porte.

« T'as gagné Blondie, je m'en vais. »

« Hé Sebastian. » lança Jeff, arrêtant son ami à la porte.

« Oui? »

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler on est là? Évite Trent si tu as besoin de parler de Blaine, il est un peu chatouilleux sur le sujet depuis que tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital, mais on est là d'accord? »

« Ouais. Merci Jeff. »

« De rien. A demain. »

« A demain. »

Sebastian sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le parking. Il déverrouilla les portes de sa voiture d'une pression sur le bouton de la clé. Il ouvrit le coffre et en extirpa un sac à dos qu'il jeta sur le siège passager en s'installant derrière le volant. Il sortit du sac un pantalon de jogging gris, un débardeur blanc et un sweat à capuche gris. Il jeta un regard circulaire au parking désert et se contorsionna derrière le volant pour se changer. Il retira ses chaussures, les jeta sur le sol côté passager et se pencha pour tirer une paire de baskets de sous le siège.

Une fois prêt, il démarra la voiture et se retrouva au parc. Il glissa son lecteur MP3 dans une de ses poches, installa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, son téléphone dans son autre poche, il releva sa capuche pour se couper le plus possible du monde. Il se mit à courir à petite foulée autours du parc. Au bout d'une demi heure, il était essoufflé, dégoulinant de transpiration, les muscles endoloris mais il se sentait plus calme.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour regarder l'heure et découvrit qu'il avait reçu un message. Il l'ouvrit.

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _On dit plus bonjour à ses amis? Tu viens de vexer C &F._

Il esquissa un sourire, baissa sa capuche et scruta l'horizon autours de lui. Il repéra Dave assis sur un banc, Chipie et Frisbee assis à côté de lui. Il s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit et caressa les deux chiens en leur parlant, ignorant volontairement Dave.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Sebastian. » plaisanta Dave.

« Vous êtes pas venus tous seuls on dirait. » dit-il avant de se relever et de tendre la main à Dave. « Karofsky. »

« Smythe. » dit froidement Dave en serrant la main tendue.

« Ca fait longtemps... »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail si je veux avoir mon diplôme et sortir de ce trou. »

« Pressé de nous quitter? »

« Pas toi? »

« Il me reste un an à tirer moi. » répondit Sebastian.

« Je suis sûr que ça sera vite passé. »

« Si tu le dis. Heu, je dois y aller... repas de famille, je peux vraiment pas rater ça. Je te revoie bientôt? »

« Je sais pas trop. »

« Tu sais où me trouver. » lança Sebastian avec un clin d'œil. « Bonne soirée Pooky. »

Dave esquissa un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

« Bonne soirée Scar. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et un petit sourire intrigué se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ca te vas bien de sourire, tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus et sans laisser le temps à Dave de réagir, il reparti à sa voiture au pas de course. Il jeta un œil à son portable pour voir l'heure. Il poussa un énorme soupir en démarrant sa voiture.

« Bon, je suis dans la merde. » souffla-t-il en enclenchant la marche arrière pour sortir de la place de parking.

Il passa les quelques minutes qui le séparaient de chez lui à essayer de se préparer à ce qui l'attendait une fois passée la porte d'entrée. Il se gara dans l'allée, à sa place habituelle, jeta un œil à travers le pare-brise à cette grande maison qu'il rêvait de quitter au plus vite. Il prit une profonde inspiration, coupa le moteur et se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Il fut accueilli par son père qui fermait la porte du salon derrière lui.

« Seb! Tu es en retard! Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu ne réponds pas. Et tu es dégoûtant en plus. Tu vas aller prendre une douche et être présentable, tu as dix minutes. Et profites-en pour trouver une bonne excuse pour ton retard. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Désolé papa, je... »

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolé Seb! Tu savais que cette soirée est importante pour moi. File et arrange toi pour ne pas m'embarrasser plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. »

« Oui papa. » murmura Sebastian, la tête basse, avant de monter pour prendre sa douche.

Il enfila ensuite une tenue acceptable aux yeux de son père et redescendit. Il plaqua son plus beau sourire sur son visage et pénétra dans le grand salon où son père se tenait sur le canapé en cuir avec une jeune femme brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Une très jolie jeune femme, séduisante dans sa robe rouge drapée dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait de peau pour ne pas être vulgaire.

John Smythe se leva pour venir à la rencontre de son fils et lui poser une main dans le dos.

« Melissa, je te présente mon fils Seb. »

« Bonjour Melissa. Je suis désolé d'être en retard. On répétait avec les Warblers et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. J'avais mis mon portable sur silencieux. »

« Il est le soliste de la chorale de son lycée. » dit John à l'attention de Melissa.

« Bonjour Seb. Ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Sebastian grimaça. Est-ce que son père avait totalement oublié son prénom? Et 'ton papa', vraiment? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir encore huit ans?

« Si c'était en mal, tout est vrai. » dit Sebastian en feignant le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Oh non, non, il m'a dit beaucoup de bien. » répliqua Melissa l'air gêné.

Sebastian soupira. Visiblement, sa nouvelle belle-mère n'était pas dotée d'un sens de l'humour très développé, donc la soirée s'annonçait longue pour lui. Ils passèrent à table et le propriétaire des lieux demanda à Lucía de leur servir le repas. L'adolescent adressa un sourire discret à l'employée de maison.

« Seb, il paraît que tu es un élève brillant. Tu seras bientôt diplômé? »

« Je suis en première. Il me reste un an à faire. »

« Il a de bonnes notes mais il pourrait faire mieux en travaillant un peu plus. » intervint John.

« Tu as déjà pensé à l'université à laquelle tu voudrais aller? »

« Les Smythe vont à Princeton depuis des générations, la place lui est déjà pour ainsi dire réservée. » lança John sans se soucier de savoir si son fils avait un avis sur la question.

« Ou sinon, peut-être Yale... Ou Northwestern. » balbutia Sebastian, saisissant l'occasion de donner son point de vue. Après tout, la présence de Melissa ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur et il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

« Oh, j'ai été à Northwestern, j'y ai de très bons souvenirs. Tu comptes étudier quoi? »

« Le droit bien sûr, c'est un Smythe, il est fait pour ça. » coupa une nouvelle fois John.

« Oui, une majeure en droit et si c'est possible, j'aimerais bien prendre une mineure en musique. »

« Tu veux être avocat? Avec une mineure en musique, tu pourrais travailler dans un cabinet spécialisé dans le droit des artistes. »

Sebastian esquissa un petit sourire, surpris de voir que pour une fois, la femme que son père avait ramené était dotée d'un cerveau en état de fonctionnement et qu'elle s'en servait plutôt bien.

« Je crois que ça me plairait oui. »

« Et tu te plais dans la chorale de ton lycée? »

« Bien sûr qu'il s'y plait. Il a obtenu le poste de soliste alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Il a une âme de leader comme son père, hein Seb! »

« Oui papa. »

« Et côté cœur? Tu as une petite amie? »

Hors de la vue de Melissa, John lança un regard noir à Sebastian, le défiant de dire la vérité sur ce sujet.

« Non, j'ai pas de petite copine... J'en aurai jamais. »

« Oh, ne dis pas de bêtises. Un garçon charmant et intelligent comme toi, je suis sure que les filles se bousculent pour toi. »

« Mais bien sûr qu'il en aura une. Quand il en aura fini avec ses expériences de jeunesse, il se posera, se mariera, aura des enfants. »

Sebastian pâlit un peu. Bien sûr que son père ne comptait pas prévenir sa dernière conquête qu'il avait un fils homosexuel. Ca ne l'étonnait même plus, ça se produisait à chaque fois, mais ça n'était pas moins douloureux pour autant.

« Seb? Tout va bien? » demanda Melissa l'air concerné en posant une main sur la sienne.

« Hein? Oh oui, je suis juste... un peu fatigué. L'entraînement était un peu intense aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, si tu veux aller te coucher, tu peux y aller. Je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontré Seb. »

« Moi aussi. J'espère qu'on aura un peu plus de temps pour parler la prochaine fois. Je vais passer dire à Lucía de ne pas apporter de dessert pour moi. Bonne nuit Melissa. » dit Sebastian en tendant la main à la jeune femme qui la serra avec un grand sourire.

« Bonne nuit Seb. »

L'adolescent passa par la cuisine pour prévenir Lucía et lui souhaiter un bon retour chez elle après la soirée. Quand il eut monté les escaliers, il trouva son père adossé au mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te prendre aussi longtemps Seb? Tu dois vraiment apprendre à rester à ta place. On ne copine pas avec les employés. »

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire? »

« Tu as accaparé l'attention toute la soirée. La prochaine fois, tu me feras le plaisir de te faire discret. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle n'apprenne pas cette... cette perversion à laquelle tu t'abaisse. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. J'ai une image à honorer Seb. Tu m'as bien compris? »

« ... »

« Est-ce que c'est clair Seb? »

« Très clair papa. »

« Bien! Que ça reste comme ça. »

Et sur ces mots, John disparut sans rien ajouter. Sebastian entra dans sa chambre et claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'écroula sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant ses sanglots de frustration. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et ouvrit le texto.

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Au fait, je me demandais : pourquoi 'Pouki'?_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _C'est Pooky. Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Je demanderais pas si je savais._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _L'ours en peluche de Garfield, tu vois vraiment pas?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _J'aurais dû m'en douter, ça ne pouvais être qu'un ours._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _J'avais pensé à un nom d'éléphant aussi. Et toi? Pourquoi Scar?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Pour ta ressemblance évidente avec l'oncle de Simba bien sûr._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Oh oui, bien sûr._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Merci_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Pourquoi?_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Tu m'as fait rire et j'avais bien besoin de ça ce soir._

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _A ton service. Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Merci._


	11. Shopping liste

Dave était étendu sur son lit en sous vêtements, les yeux rivés au plafond. Quelle année il venait de vivre. Il y avait tout juste un an et demi, il avait un avenir tout tracé. Il était l'un des meilleurs athlètes de son lycée, il était populaire, avait des amis. Il n'était pas l'élève le plus brillant du lycée mais il parvenait à maintenir des notes qui lui permettraient d'avoir sa place dans une université d'état. Il était plutôt bien placé pour obtenir une bourse grâce à sa place dans l'équipe de football. Sa vie était sur des rails.

Et il avait tout gâché. Pour un baiser. Pour un garçon. Pour Kurt si sûr de lui, de ce qu'il était. Si différent de lui et pourtant si semblable dans le fond. Il l'avait embrassé... attaqué plutôt. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cacher ce qu'il était. Et ce geste là avait lentement mais sûrement transformé sa vie. D'abord son expulsion du lycée, qui avait été annulée mais qui restait inscrite à l'encre rouge dans son dossier. Et la culpabilité qui l'avait rongé, la peur d'être découvert parce que Kurt savait. Santana savait. Il avait vécu dans la peur que quelqu'un d'autre encore le découvre, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas prêt à garder l'information pour lui. Il avait changé de lycée, mais là encore il avait essayé de cacher cette attirance honteuse qu'il avait pour les garçons. L'image de Kurt l'avait hanté tout ce temps. Kurt qui avait osé se tenir fièrement sur cette scène dans ce gymnase pour recevoir sa couronne de reine de la promo. Il aurait voulu avoir ce courage mais il avait fui, encore et toujours. Et comme la peur n'évite pas le danger, il avait été découvert. Nick n'était définitivement pas Kurt, il était cruel, sans pitié. Il avait trouvé ça bien trop amusant de faire connaître son secret à toute l'école.

Et alors il y avait eu la tentative de suicide, un nouveau lycée où il avait essayé de ne plus se cacher. Il ne portait pas fièrement sa différence comme Kurt, il n'en faisait même pas état aussi facilement que Sebastian mais il avait arrêté de vivre dans la peur d'être découvert. Il s'était fait quelques amis que ça ne dérangeait pas d'avoir un ami gay. Comme Chris qui n'avait même pas agit différemment avec lui dans les douches que ce qu'il faisait avec n'importe lequel de ses autres coéquipiers même après qu'il lui ai avoué son homosexualité.

Il pensait être enfin sorti de tout ça. Avoir une chance de remettre sa vie sur les rails. Mais à vivre en regardant derrière son épaule, il avait commencé à prendre du retard en classe. Et ensuite, le suicide, les jours manqués, le nouveau transfert... Il avait bien essayé de mettre les bouchées doubles mais ça n'avait pas suffi et la sentence venait de tomber. Il avait échoué à ses examens de fin d'année et il allait devoir refaire son année de terminale. Il allait devoir rester en an de plus dans l'Ohio.

Quelle chance vraiment!

Il ignorait son portable qui sonnait à intervalles réguliers depuis deux heures et la batterie avait finalement abandonné la partie. Depuis dix minutes, seul le silence accompagnait le flot de ses pensées. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il grogna mais ne bougea pas, pensant que le visiteur se dirait que l'appartement était vide et repartirait. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que ce soit son jour de chance. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

« Pooky, je sais que tu es là, j'ai croisé Sarah au parc. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Smythe? »

« Moi, rien. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

« Je suis en service commandé. Tu m'ouvres? »

« Pourquoi? Tu sais pas ouvrir une porte tout seul? »

La porte s'ouvrit, Sebastian entra et referma derrière lui. Il alla s'allonger à côté de Dave en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils restèrent côte à côte, fixant le plafond sans dire un mot. Sebastian regardait Dave du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Finalement, il regarda à nouveau sa montre.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu admires la vue? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que moi, ça fait juste cinq minutes et je trouve déjà ça d'un ennui mortel. »

« Je te retiens pas. »

« Je te donne vingt minutes. »

« Pour? »

« Lever tes fesses de ce lit, prendre une douche et t'habiller. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que, mon cher, bien que tu sois très sexy dans cette tenue, je pense pas que tu puisses sortir comme ça. A nous deux, on créerait une émeute sexuelle. »

« Comme si tu avais pas l'habitude. »

« Moi j'ai l'habitude, pas toi. Et tu perds du temps. Je t'en rajouterai pas pour le temps que tu passes à papoter. »

« Tu es au courant qu'à cette heure ci le Scandals n'est pas ouvert? »

« Je vais te surprendre, mais figures toi que je suis aussi au courant qu'entre le Scandals et cette chambre déprimante, il y a plein d'autres endroits où on pourrait être. »

« Ah oui? Et où par exemple? »

« La soirée de fin d'année des Warblers... »

Dave se tourna légèrement vers Sebastian, pris son poignet gauche dans les mains pour y regarder l'heure.

« Vous faites vos soirées à 3h de l'après-midi? »

« Non, idiot. Avant la soirée, on va aller faire du shopping. »

« Ah, tu as AUSSI quelque chose contre ma façon de m'habiller maintenant? »

« Si tu continue à discuter, tu n'auras même plus le temps de prendre une douche Pooky. »

« Oh, très bien, j'ai compris, tu me lâcheras pas. » soupira Dave en se levant.

« Aucune chance. » répondit Sebastian avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Dave disparut dans la salle de bain communiquant avec sa chambre. Sebastian en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce. Il n'y trouva pas grand chose pour témoigner de la présence d'un adolescent depuis plusieurs mois. A part l'ordinateur et les livres de cours sur une petite étagère, la chambre était neutre. Pas aussi froide que la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il avait rendu visite à Dave quelques mois plus tôt, mais malgré tout sans vie. Il reprit sa place sur le lit juste avant que Dave ne revienne, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette autours de la taille.

Sebastian fixa l'athlète devant lui, surpris. Il ne réussissait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'adolescent qui cherchait quels vêtements porter dans son placard. L'adolescent? Non, plutôt l'homme. Carré d'épaules, le dos musclé. Oubliez les 50kg de trop, ce serait dommage d'effacer le moelleux de ces bras dans lesquels il devait être agréable de se glisser. Sebastian se surprit même à se demander comment ce serait de glisser ses doigts dans les quelques poils qui parsemaient le torse et le ventre du jeune homme. De parcourir la ligne qui semblait donner la direction tout droit jusqu'à...

« Heu Sebastian? Ça va? »

Sebastian secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées avant de répondre en essayant de reprendre sa contenance.

« Hein? Heu oui, pourquoi? »

« Ben t'étais un peu bloqué la bouche ouverte et tu bavais presque. On aurait dit que tu faisais une attaque cérébrale ou quelque chose. »

« Dépêche toi, il ne te reste plus que cinq minutes. » lança Sebastian qui avait repris sa contenance.

Il replongea dans ses pensées, se forçant à fixer le plafond. Quand il avait ramené Dave du Scandals ce fameux soir, il l'avait déshabillé, mais il était tard, il était fatigué, il s'était concentré sur la tâche. Et d'abord, depuis quand il avait ce genre d'idées à propos de la graisse et des poils? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il sentit le matelas à côté de lui s'affaisser légèrement et la main de Dave frôler le dos de la sienne.

« Tu commences à prendre goût à l'observation du plafond? Ça m'arrange, j'ai pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements. »

« Qui a parlé de nouveaux vêtements? »

« Heu... toi si je me souviens bien. »

« Je me souviens avoir parlé de shopping, pas de vêtements. »

« C'est sous entendu non? »

« Je crois pas non. » répondit Sebastian en remuant un peu ses doigts contre la main de Dave. « Je pensais acheter de quoi rendre cette chambre un peu plus vivable. Vu que tu dois y rester encore un an. »

« Comment casser l'ambiance. » soupira Dave.

« Ouais, je sais. Je suis content que tu te sois raté en fait. » dit Sebastian en se redressant.

« Ah ouais et pourquoi? »

« Parce que je suis égoïste, que je me suis pas exactement fait des dizaines de copains dans le coin et que du coup je suis content que tu sois là pour ma dernière année. » répondit Sebastian sans se retourner vers Dave.

« T'es pas banal comme garçon. » dit Dave en éclatant de rire.

« Ça t'auras au moins fait rire. » dit Sebastian, toujours dos à l'autre garçon.

Dave se redressa à son tour et donna un petit coup d'épaule à Sebastian.

« Hé, tu me voles la vedette là. C'est moi qui devrais faire la tête. C'est moi qui ai raté ma vie. »

« Tu as raté une année, pas ta vie. Allez viens, allons dévaliser les magasins de décoration. » lança Sebastian en sautant du lit.

Il se tourna vers Dave, une main tendue vers l'autre garçon qui l'attrapa et se leva du lit.

« Tu me fais penser à Kurt quand tu dis des choses comme ça. »

« Oh par pitié, tu vas pas me comparer à lui. »

« Ce serait pas une insulte tu sais. »

« Hum, ça c'est ce que tu dis. Mon point de vue est différent. »

« Je sais que tu l'aimes pas mais... »

« Il se conforme exactement au stéréotype de l'homme gay qu'aiment voir les hétéros parce que ça les rassure sur leur propre sexualité. »

« Il est un peu plus que ça, il faut juste apprendre à le connaître. »

« Très peu pour moi merci. »

« D'accord, on n'a qu'à se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'on n'est pas d'accord sur ce sujet et éviter d'en parler. »

« D'accord. »

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'appartement, Dave s'installa dans la voiture de Sebastian. Avant de le rejoindre, ce dernier tira son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un texto.

 **De Sebastian à Yogi :** _Il accuse le choc mais tout ira bien._

 **De Yogi à Sebastian :** _Merci_

Il se glissa ensuite dans son siège et démarra la voiture. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au centre commercial le plus proche. Avant de descendre de la voiture, Dave se tourna vers Sebastian.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête pour choisir entre cinquante nuances de gris **[1]**. »

« Oh par pitié non, je suis un mec moi, je suis pas Hummel. »

« Sebastian! »

« Oui, je sais, pardon. »

« Vous avez des points communs en fait. »

« Oh s'il te plait non. » grogna Sebastian.

Dave sortit de la voiture en riant. Sebastian fit mine de soupirer dramatiquement mais ne put réfréner un petit sourire en sortant lui aussi de la voiture.

« On commence par quoi? Les murs? Les rideaux? Acheter un bureau? » demanda Sebastian en posant une main dans le dos de Dave.

« Heu... Je compte pas acheter de bureau vu que je travaille jamais dans ma chambre et j'aime assez les rideaux qu'il y a déjà. »

« Donc on s'occupe des murs. » trancha Sebastian en dirigeant Dave vers un magasin où ils pourraient trouver la peinture qu'il leur fallait. Une fois dans le rayon, Dave se planta devant le choix de couleurs. Sebastian vint derrière lui posant les mains sur ses épaules et se penchant un peu par dessus son épaule.

« Personnellement, j'hésiterais entre Titanium, Volutes et Galet. **[2]**  » plaisanta-t-il, arrachant un petit rire à Dave.

« En fait, je crois que j'aimerais mieux du bleu. »

Un homme d'âge moyen passa à ce moment là et leur jeta un regard désapprobateur. Dave le voyant se dégagea des mains de Sebastian en baissant la tête. La vieille dame juste à côté d'eux se tourna dans la direction où l'homme avait disparu et marmonna.

« Quel crétin. »

Sebastian se tourna vers elle, doublement surpris de sa réaction alors que Dave, trop ébranlé par l'incident, ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Sebastian nota l'air sombre de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais Dave se dégagea à nouveau.

« Hé Pooky. Y aura toujours des idiots pour juger ta façon de vivre sans te connaître. Laisse les dire. »

« Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. » leur dit la vieille dame.

« Merci madame. » répondit Sebastian en cherchant où étaient rangés les bleus. « Bon alors voyons voir... Bleu Ciel... Bleu Fjord... Bleu Rêveur. Lequel tu veux? »

« Je ne vois pas la différence. » intervint la vieille dame.

« Moi non plus. » ajouta Dave avec un petit rire humide.

« Hé, moi non plus! Tu veux qu'on appelle Kurt pour lui demander? » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Non, surtout pas, tu ne mettras jamais un pied à ta soirée si tu fais ça. »

« Je propose de prendre Bleu Rêveur, j'aime bien le nom. »

« Moi aussi »

« Alors Bleu Rêveur, ça ira bien avec la couleur de tes yeux en plus. »

« J'ai les yeux... » commença Dave.

« Chut... Si je te dis que ça ira bien avec. » coupa Sebastian. « On peut vous aider madame? »

« C'est très gentil de proposer mais mon petit fils va arriver, il gare la voiture. »

« D'accord. Bonne fin de journée alors. »

« Merci les enfants. »

Les deux adolescents complétèrent leurs achats avec une lampe de chevet assortie aux rideaux, une deuxième étagère et un pouf.

« En fait, ce qu'il manque surtout, c'est quelque chose aux murs. » annonça Sebastian une fois revenus à la voiture.

« C'était pas pour les murs le Bleu Rêveur? »

« Si, mais il faudrait aussi accrocher des posters, des photos. »

« Genre? »

« Je peux pas choisir à ta place. Des photos de tes copains par exemple. Des posters de quelque chose qui te plait... je sais pas moi, une affiche de film ou de comédie musicale ou un poster de football. Une photo d'une célébrité que tu admires. »

« Une comédie musicale hein? »

« Hé, je te connais pas tellement, je sais pas moi. Tu as le droit d'aimer les comédies musicales. Maintenant, si tu veux avoir la chambre de tous les adolescents mâles de notre âge, je crois que tu dois absolument avoir un poster de Vanessa Hudgens ou Selena Gomez. »

« Heu, non merci. Je suis pas sorti du placard pour avoir ces filles au dessus de mon lit. »

« Ah, c'est sûr que c'est pas elles qui me font lever la tente. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, ma parole! »

« Non, pas qu'à ça. Mais j'y pense. Pas toi peut-être? »

« Heu... Oui, bon, d'accord, un peu. » admit Dave en rougissant.

« Ah ben voilà. Tu t'es déjà masturbé quand même? » demanda Sebastian une fois remontés dans la voiture.

« Heu ouais. » murmura Dave en rougissant un peu plus.

« Et tu penses à quelqu'un quand tu fais ça? »

« Oui. » souffla Dave, encore plus rouge.

« A qui? Pas à Kurt quand même? »

« Non! » répondit Dave vivement.

« A qui alors? »

« On est obligés de parler de ça? »

« Non, mais ça m'amuse. Surtout si à la fin je découvre que je suis l'objet de tous tes fantasmes. »

« Et puis quoi encore? »

« Bon, alors tu peux bien me le dire. Moi, un mec qui m'excite, c'est celui de la pub pour free-credit-rating-today.com. »

Dave se tourna vers Sebastian, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Quoi? Il est sexy... »

« Cooper Anderson? Tu fais ça sur Cooper Anderson? Tu te branles en pensant au frère de Blaine le Hobbit Anderson! »

« Quoi? »

« Le mec de cette pub, il s'appelle Cooper Anderson et c'est le frère de Blaine. »

« Oh super. » grogna Sebastian en posant la tête sur le volant avant de se reprendre un peu. « Tu vois, on dirait bien que tu vas avoir du mal à faire plus embarrassant que moi. »

« Quand tu as quelque chose dans la tête toi! »

« Change pas de sujet. »

« Oh d'accord! Diamimel. » marmonna Dave.

« Quoi? Articule, j'ai rien compris. »

« Jamie Bell. »

« Ah oui, tu fantasmes sur Billy Elliot? »

« Hum... Plus sur Esca quand même. »

« J'avoue, tu marques un point. » admit Sebastian en démarrant la voiture. « Tu vois qu'en réfléchissant un peu, tu vas trouver quoi mettre aux murs de ta chambre. »

« J'en déduis que tu as un poster de Cooper Anderson au dessus de ton lit. Sordide. »

« Han arrête. Heureusement que non. Je suis mortifié. » soupira Sebastian. « Et le magasine part à la poubelle dès que je rentre. » ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Mais tu es pire que ce que je croyais. » s'écria Dave qui l'avait quand même entendu.

« Par pitié, tuez-moi maintenant. » gémit Sebastian.

« Fais pas semblant, tu passes ta vie à parler de cul. »

« Devine quoi, on dirait que j'ai des limites finalement. »

Ils arrivèrent chez Dave, installèrent la lampe de chevet et entreposèrent le reste de leurs achats dans un coin de la chambre, décidant d'un jour où ils se retrouveraient pour peindre et installer l'étagère. Sebastian baptisa le pouf et ils discutèrent encore un peu en attendant l'heure de partir à la soirée des Warblers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Au départ, j'avais écrit ''deux tonalités de gris'' mais ensuite, la tentation de faire une petite référence à ce roman sulfureux qui a fait le buzz en son temps fut bien trop forte. Bien que je ne l'ai pas lu, soit dit en passant. Et d'ailleurs, ils ne savent même pas qu'ils font référence à ce livre. Au départ, cette réflexion est bien sûr inspirée par cette scène de la saison 1 où Kurt parle avec Finn de re-décorer leur future chambre et de la possible couleur des murs.
> 
> [2] Ces trois couleurs existent dans le nuancier d'une marque de peinture et comme vous l'aurez peut-être déduit de vous même, ce sont des gris. Les autres noms de couleurs utilisés plus loin sont aussi issus du même nuancier.


	12. Les soirées de Dalton

« Je peux te poser une question? » demanda Dave en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il était allongé sur son lit, plusieurs coussins sous sa tête pendant que Sebastian était à moitié avachi sur le pouf dans le coin de sa chambre.

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là? »

« T'es pas obligé de répondre mais... j'ai rencontré Lucía et ton père, mais ta mère...? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, Sebastian le coupa un peu abruptement.

« Je sais pas. Quelque part en Italie sûrement. Elle a jamais trop fait parti du tableau. Et toi? Sarah est une tante géniale mais tes parents? »

« Mon père a appris que je suis gay le jour où il m'a retrouvé pendu dans mon placard. Il le prend plutôt bien vu les circonstances mais il a peur pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé chez Sarah, pour m'éloigner de mes anciens coéquipiers... et de ma mère. Elle pense que je suis malade, que le psychologue que je vois va me guérir. »

« On devrait y aller, on va finir par être en retard. » dit Sebastian pour rompre le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer.

« Heu oui. C'est où déjà? »

« Tu verras bien quand on y sera. »

« Je sais très mal suivre en voiture. Je suis du genre à rester bloqué à une feu rouge pendant que tu avances. »

« Hum mon siège passager reste rarement bloqué aux feux rouges pendant que le reste de ma voiture avance. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Quoi? »

« Je t'emmène. On va à une soirée des Warblers. Les parents de ces mecs sont tous des dirigeants de grandes entreprises, des hommes politiques renommés, des avocats brillants, des célébrités. Ils payent l'année d'études à Dalton avec à peine une journée de travail. Ton père a économisé combien de temps pour t'offrir ton pick-up? Ils ont payé des voitures qui valent trois fois la tienne à leurs fils en une heure de travail. »

« J'ai pas honte de ma voiture. Pour ta gouverne, c'est pas mon père qui l'a payée. J'ai travaillé deux étés au Breadstix, j'ai tondu les pelouses et lavé les voitures des voisins tous les week-ends pour me l'acheter. »

« Raison de plus pour qu'on prenne la mienne. Les gosses de riches comme moi ne sont pas du genre soigneux avec leurs affaires, encore moins avec celles des autres. Nick en a fait les frais plusieurs fois. »

« Nick? » demanda Dave un peu inquiet.

« L'un des seuls dans cette école à pas avoir des parents hauts placés. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. » marmonna Dave à qui le prénom rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« Bon allez monsieur Ronchon, arrête de faire la tête et viens. On va vraiment finir par être en retard. »

« Oh bon bon, d'accord, on prend ta voiture. Mais du coup tu n'as pas le droit de boire pour me ramener chez moi. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça Pooky. »

« Ben si, je m'inquiète un peu Scar. » répondit Dave en riant.

« Pourquoi tu me fais pas confiance? » bougonna Sebastian.

« Je me le demande. »

Sebastian tira Dave par le bras, faisant un crochet par le salon.

« Sarah, je kidnappe Dave. Les chances qu'il soit rentré pour le petit déjeuner demain matin sont proches de zéro et on préviendra si jamais ça se prolonge. »

« D'accord... Hep, hep, hep, pas si vite. » dit Sarah pour retenir les deux garçons qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. « Les recommandations et questions d'usage. Vous allez où? »

« Une soirée organisée par mes copains de lycée chez l'un de nous pour fêter les diplômés. »

« Il y aura de l'alcool? »

« Sûrement un peu. » répondit honnêtement Sebastian.

« Vous savez que vous êtes trop jeunes pour boire? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

« Bon. Il y aura un adulte? »

« Pas sur place mais le voisin passera toutes les demi-heures pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de débordement. »

« Des filles? »

« Sarah! » s'écria Dave.

« Oui, mais promis, on n'en mettra pas une enceinte. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Des garçons? »

« Vu que je vais dans une école de garçons, oui. »

« Vous savez que le préservatif n'est pas que un moyen de contraception? On n'ouvre pas sa braguette sans son petit chapeau. »

« Ca va être pratique pour aller aux toilettes ça. » marmonna Dave.

« David Alan Karofsky, ne fais pas le malin ou tu restes ici. Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. »

« Pardon. »

« Comme vous n'allez sûrement pas suivre la loi concernant l'alcool, restez au moins raisonnables et ne conduisez pas si vous avez bu. Si vous ne pouvez pas rester sur place, appelez-moi. Je préfère me lever au milieu de la nuit pour vous ramener que pour aller reconnaître vos corps à la morgue. »

« D'accord. »

« Bon, vous pouvez y aller. Ah non, attendez, dernière recommandation. »

« Oui? » grognèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

« Amusez-vous bien. »

« Merci. »

Sur la route, Dave porta son attention sur l'horloge de la voiture qui indiquait 19h20. »

« Elle est loin cette fête? »

« Non, dans cinq minutes on y sera. »

« Vous commencez vos soirées à 19h30? C'est Rock'n'Roll les Warblers! »

Sebastian se gara à sa place habituelle avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre. Dave réalisa alors qu'ils étaient devant la maison de Sebastian.

« Les autres seront pas là avant neuf heures et demi, dix heures. Ravale cet air surpris, une soirée chez lui avec les fils de tous les grands noms de l'Ohio, c'est une bonne pub pour John Smythe, bien sûr qu'il a proposé cette soirée. »

Ils descendirent de la voiture. Sebastian se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte de service de la cuisine, frappa comme à son habitude et entra.

« Boa tarde Lucía. »

« Sebastian. Les salades sont prêtes et au frigo. Je vous ai fait des sauces pour les salades et pour la viande. » elle s'interrompit en voyant Dave pour le saluer. « Oh, bonjour David. Comment vas-tu? »

« Boa tarde Lucía. Très bien merci et vous? »

« Tu parles portugais? » demanda-t-elle, surprise de l'entendre utiliser sa langue maternelle.

« Heu... en fait, non, pas du tout. J'ai juste répété ce que Sebastian a dit. C'était une bêtise? Ca ne voulait pas dire bonjour? » demanda-t-il alors que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée.

Sebastian et Lucía se mirent à rire, sous le regard confus de Dave.

« Non, c'était pas une bêtise. Ça veut bien dire bonjour. Enfin, plutôt bon après-midi, mais c'est pareil. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux. » lui dit Lucía avec un petit regard entendu.

« Heu... comment ça? »

« Vous pouvez vous la jouer gros durs qui ne veulent surtout rien avoir à faire avec les autres mais vous êtes les premiers à faire des efforts pour leur parler. Bon, donc, je disais, Nick a appelé, il ne devrait pas tarder pour préparer le barbecue et s'arranger avec l'armée de serveurs que ton père a tenu à engager. La viande marine déjà au frigo et les pommes de terre sont déjà à côté du barbecue. »

Pendant que Lucía parlait, Dave avait légèrement blanchi en entendant parler de Nick. Il savait bien que c'était ridicule, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que son ancien bourreau se retrouve à cette soirée d'une école privée, à une heure de chez lui, surtout que Sebastian avait l'air de bien connaître ce Nick là et d'aller en classe avec lui depuis au moins le début de l'année. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser et d'être un peu paniqué.

« Pooky, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche. Qu'est-ce qui va pas encore? »

« Hein? Heu, rien, rien, tout va bien. »

« OK, tu peux m'aider à installer les tables dans le jardin alors? »

« Oui, bien sûr, faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose ces gros bras. » répondit Dave malicieusement en soulevant un peu l'une des manches de sa chemise.

« Je peux vous laisser alors? Ma journée est finie. On se revoie demain matin? » dit Lucía en regardant vers Dave.

« Heu... »

« Oui Lucía, il prend la chambre d'ami ce soir, pas moyen que je le ramène chez lui après une soirée pareille. »

« A demain alors. » balbutia Dave.

Lucía partie, Sebastian et Dave se mirent au travail pour installer la soirée. Dave regardait Sebastian en coin avec comme une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as piégé. » jeta-t-il finalement comme un pavé dans la mare.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Sebastian innocemment.

« Tu m'as amené ici sans me dire où était la soirée, tu as refusé que je prenne ma voiture, tout ça pour que je dorme chez toi. Tu m'as mit devant le fait accompli. »

« Tu m'en veux parce que tu vas dormir dans un palace? »

« Quoi? Mais t'es un grand malade, je me fiche de dormir dans un palace. Mon lit me va très bien. Au moins je sais que j'aurai pas à passer à la casserole pour remercier d'avoir dormi dans un bon lit. »

« OK, je vois. Je vais pas t'obliger à 'passer à la casserole' comme tu dis si bien. Tu vas pouvoir visiter une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de ce château et c'est gratuit. J'ai encore jamais violé personne, je vais pas commencer avec toi. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais de toi quand je t'ai ramené du Scandals, je l'ai pas fait, que je sache. Tu peux être honnête avec moi? Tu serais venu si je t'avais tout dit? »

« Non, sûrement que non. Mais... »

« Mais... rien. Tu ne décrochais pas ton portable, Sarah arrivait pas à te faire sortir, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi. Ton père a appelé le père de Kurt, ils ont essayé de te contacter, tu répondais pas non plus. Tu répondais pas à Blaine, tous les New Directions ont essayé, sans succès, Blaine a fini par m'appeler. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu as paniqué tout le monde pour qu'ils finissent par m'appeler. Je suis pas exactement leur meilleur ami si tu veux savoir. Alors oui, je t'ai un peu manipulé pour te faire venir ici, mais j'avais des bonnes raisons je crois non? »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée coupa Sebastian dans son monologue. Dave était les bras ballants, choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Ça doit être Nick. Tu devrais essayer de t'amuser un peu. D'accord, tu vas devoir refaire ta terminale, d'accord tu vas devoir vivre un an de plus dans un état un peu homophobe, mais ta vie est pas finie et il y a pleins de gens pour qui tu compte. Je vais ouvrir. »

Sebastian laissa derrière lui un Dave médusé pour aller ouvrir la porte et revint, flanqué d'un Nick surexcité.

« Attention, le roi du barbecue vient d'arriver. J'espère que ta maison est prête à vivre une soirée de folie, il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec Nick le fêtard. »

« Pas trop tôt! Il se cachait où jusque là? »

« Derrière Nick qui doit bosser pour maintenir des notes suffisantes pour obtenir une bourse. Mais pour ce soir, je l'ai mis au placard. Hé, salut, moi c'est Nick. » termina-t-il en arrivant devant Dave et en lui tendant la main.

« David. »

« Aïe, ça va pas être pratique ça ce soir. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu as le même prénom que la star de la soirée, notre David nous quitte maintenant qu'il a obtenu son diplôme. »

Sebastian sembla un peu inquiet de la réaction que Dave allait avoir après cette remarque mais il fut surpris de voir que Dave souriait.

« Ca en fait au moins un qui a réussi son année. Vous aurez qu'à m'appeler le loser. D'accord, faites pas ces têtes, je plaisantais. En général, on m'appelle Dave ou Karofsky. »

« Karofsky, comme Dave Karofsky de McKinley? »

« Heu... oui. » répondit Dave, un peu inquiet de cet aveux, sachant que Kurt avait été l'un de leurs amis à Dalton.

Contre toute attente, Nick se jeta sur Dave pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Dave était tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre que Nick avait déjà disparu, le tout sous les yeux de Sebastian qui n'était pas moins abasourdi de la scène dont il était témoin.

« Nicky? T'aurais pas commencé la soirée sans nous dis? » demanda Sebastian.

« Quoi? Non! Je suis pas Trent moi, je sais pardonner. Sinon, je serais pas là, le slushie au gros sel, c'était pas très malin Seb. » dit Nick, s'attirant une grimace de la part de Sebastian. « Oui, bon, je sais qu'au départ on devrait t'en vouloir d'avoir mené la vie dure à Kurt et de l'avoir menacé... Mais d'un autre côté, sans ça, il ne serait pas venu espionner, il n'aurait pas abordé Blaine dans l'escalier, il ne serait pas venu à Dalton et on aurait toujours sur le dos Blaine qui fait celui qui va bien même si dans le fond il crève d'être seul au lieu d'avoir deux pioupious qui gazouillent à l'unisson. D'accoooord, ils sont dans l'équipe adverse et ils nous ont battus mais ils sont heureux. Et j'oublie pas que tu t'es excusé et maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi tu faisais tout ça. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on efface tout et on recommence. Bon, maintenant, montrez moi la direction du barbecue, elle va pas cuire toute seule cette viande. »

« Okay, je crois que je viens de me réconcilier avec le prénom Nick. »

« Pourquoi? C'était quoi ton problème avec mon prénom? »

« Ben avec le tien, rien. C'est plutôt avec celui du connard qui a trouvé très drôle de faire savoir à tout le lycée que je suis gay quand j'étais pas prêt à l'assumer que j'ai un problème. »

« Tuez-moi, maintenant. » grogna Nick. « Non, à la réflexion, me tuez pas, mais trouvez moi un autre nom, par pitié, je vais être malade à l'idée d'avoir le même nom que ce crétin. »

« Heu... Double Face? T'es tellement différent du Nick que j'ai connu à Dalton ce soir. »

« Vendu. Bon, on s'y met ou bien? Big Boy, si tu sais où est le barbecue, tu me montre? La tête de suricate à côté de toi n'a pas l'air décidé. »

« J'y suis déjà allé une fois, je vais essayer de pas me perdre dans les couloirs de ce château. Suis moi de prêt, faudrait pas qu'on se perde de vue. »

« Y a des fantômes tu crois? »

« Je sais pas, mais dans le doute, je te quitte plus. »

« Ca va les gars? Vous le dites si je dérange hein. » dit Sebastian en feignant de bouder.

« Non, ça va, t'es chez toi. » répondirent en chœur les deux autres, déclenchant un fou rire chez les trois adolescents.

Après deux heures de préparatifs, Nick et Dave étaient déjà devenus inséparables, partageant un amour inconditionnel des barbecues en famille, le baseball (et surtout les Yankees), la cuisine Italienne (vieux souvenir de leurs nounous Italiennes de leur enfance) et l'assurance qu'en matière de romance, il n'y avait aucune chance que l'un marche sur les plates-bandes de l'autre. Et Sebastian, lui, se sentait un peu mis à l'écart.

Nick et Dave avaient surtout en commun d'avoir grandi dans des familles de classe moyenne. Les fins de mois n'étaient jamais difficiles à condition de faire un minimum attention. Pas grand chose à voir avec l'enfance dorée de Sebastian et de la plupart des autres étudiants de la Dalton Academy.

Si vous aviez demandé son avis à Sebastian, il vous aurait répondu cage dorée et que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Mais qui lui aurait demandé? 'Pauvre petite fille riche'... Personne ne demande jamais à un gosse de riche si son enfance a été heureuse. Comme si avoir tout ce qu'on veut matériellement effaçait l'absence d'affection.

Peu à peu, les autres invités arrivèrent. Les Warblers bien sur, des filles de Crawford, les petits-amis et petites-amies, des uns et des autres.

Jeff, fidèle à lui même, se jeta sur son meilleur ami à peine arrivé... et dans sa hâte, se brula la main. Ce qui ne le gêna pas plus que ça, son statut de grand blessé lui attirant l'attention d'à peu près toutes les célibataires de la soirée. Au moins toutes celles qu'il n'avait pas encore déjà mises dans son lit une fois ou l'autre.

Dave réussit facilement à s'intégrer parmi les Warblers. Sauf avec Trent. Trent n'était pas du genre à pardonner très facilement, en particulier à ceux qui avaient fait du mal à ses meilleurs amis. Mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à faire des histoires du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille. Il évita le plus possible Sebastian et Dave.

Nick était en train de discuter avec Dave et Sebastian pendant que la musique jouait doucement en fond, quelques couples dansaient dans le jardin. Enfin, jardin, le parc en fait. Mais, passons. Un garçon un peu frêle, brun aux yeux clairs s'approcha timidement d'eux.

« Cameron, tu passes une bonne soirée? » demanda Nick qui l'avait vu arriver.

« Heu... Oui, oui » balbutia le jeune garçon, ne sachant pas trop où poser ses yeux entre les trois garçons devant lui.

« Tu avais quelque chose à nous demander? » demanda Sebastian.

« Heu... est-ce que... heu... »

« Lance toi Cam, le ciel va pas te tomber sur la tête. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi. » souffla Cameron sans regarder aucun des trois garçons devant lui.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » répondit Sebastian en se levant.

Mais Cameron secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche en se mordant la lèvre. Sebastian se rassit, un peu surpris. Le jeune garçon se triturait la lèvre inférieure entre les dents. Il fini par lever les yeux vers Dave, presque suppliant. Dave, peu habitué à être le centre de l'attention ne réagit pas instantanément et Cameron tourna les talons en bafouillant une excuse.

« Oh le pauvre. » souffla Nick.

« Excusez-moi. » dit Dave avant de se lancer à la suite de Cameron.

Sebastian les regarda s'éloigner, pensif.

« Vexé? » demanda Jeff en apparaissant soudain derrière eux.

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Jaloux alors hein? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« C'est nous Seb, tu sais, tes deux copains de lycée dans la chambre de qui tu finis quand tu déprime. Si tu crois qu'on n'a pas compris que t'es dans un état second à peu près depuis sa tentative de suicide. C'est lui, l'homme mystère qui occupe toutes tes pensées non? » demanda Nick en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, vous êtes lourds tous les deux. »

« OK, alors dis moi franchement, tu t'es fait combien de mecs depuis février? Ou même juste, tu en as dragué combien? Je suis sûr que tu es même à peine allé au Scandals depuis tout ce temps. » constata Jeff.

« Et alors? Il est où le problème. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je suis pas sorti depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Pas grand chose, mais admet que c'est David qui t'as fait changer. »

« Ah oui? J'aurais réussi ça moi? Et par quel miracle. » demanda David qui passait par là avec Wes qui était revenu à Westerville pour l'occasion.

« Désolé de te décevoir, on parlait de Karofsky. »

« Karofsky? Comme dans David Karofsky de McKinley? » demanda Wes qui n'avait pas eu les derniers potins de Westerville depuis qu'il était parti à l'université.

« Lui même, mais il a un peu changé depuis. » répondit Jeff.

« Un peu? Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut. C'est un peu le virage à 180 degré quand même. » s'écria Nick. « Mais demande à Sebastian, il en sait beaucoup plus que nous. »

« C'est juste un copain, rien de plus. Remettez vous en. »

Sur ces mots, Sebastian se leva et parti à l'intérieur de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Dave avait suivi Cameron qui s'était réfugié dans le kiosque au milieu du parc, où il s'était assis par terre, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, la tête dans ses bras. Dave se planta devant lui.

« Heu... Cameron, c'est ça? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'assit à côté du jeune garçon.

« Tu es parti trop vite, j'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre. »

« C'était pas la peine, j'ai bien vu ce que tu pensais. »

« Je crois pas non. J'ai été surpris. On m'invite pas souvent à danser. Surtout si on a le choix avec Sebastian Smythe. »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, c'est juste un crétin arrogant. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il semble être. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Il t'a fait croire que c'était pour la vie et il t'a utilisé pour une nuit. »

« Non, je suis même pas assez bien pour que monsieur s'intéresse à moi » répondit Cameron en relevant la tête.

« Ou trop bien, au contraire. » devant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis, Dave enchaîna. « Ca vaut ce que ça vaut et c'est juste mon avis, mais je crois que Sebastian s'en tient à des histoires d'une nuit avec des types pas très nets qu'il rencontre dans le bar le plus glauque de l'état parce que dans le fond, il ne pense pas valoir mieux. »

« Je crois pas, c'est le type le plus sûr de lui et arrogant que je connaisse. »

« Comme je disais, c'est ce qu'il semble être. » murmura Dave. « Maintenant Cameron, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder une danse? Juste une danse. »

« Y a plus de musique. » constata Cameron. « Ca veut sûrement dire que les Warblers vont chanter, je devrais les rejoindre. » ajouta-t-il alors que les choristes commençaient déjà à chanter l'air.

« Je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas attendu. » dit Dave en se levant et en tendant une main à Cameron. « Il paraît qu'ils ne chantent pas trop mal. » ajouta-t-il, arrachant un petit rire au garçon devant lui qui se leva et prit la main tendue.

Ils commencèrent à danser alors que la voix de Sebastian s'élevait dans l'air.

_I don't know you_   
_But I want you_   
_All the more for that_

Une voix féminine se joignit à celle de Sebastian. Sans doute une des lycéennes de Crawford, qui rejoignaient parfois les Warblers pour certaines performances.

_Words fall through me_   
_And always fool me_   
_And I can't react_   
_And games that never amount_   
_To more than they're meant_   
_Will play themselves out_

«Au moins, c'est pas Dancing Queen.» murmura Dave.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_   
_You'll make it now_

«C'est pas le même style.» répondit Cameron en riant.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_   
_And I can't go back_   
_Moods that take me and erase me_   
_And I'm painted black_   
_You have suffered enough_   
_And warred with yourself_   
_It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_   
_You've made it now_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_   
_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing it loud_

Dave et Cameron se séparèrent quand les dernières notes de la chanson se furent éteintes.

« Merci. » balbutia Cameron.

« De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Tu as de la chance que je t'aie pas marché sur les pieds, je suis pas un très bon danseur. »

« Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti je trouve. »

« Merci. »

« Cameron? Si tu compte être encore dans les Warblers l'année prochaine, tu ferais mieux de pas manquer la prochaine chanson. » cria Sebastian.

« Oh heu... Il faut que j'y aille cette fois-ci. »

« Vas-y, dépêche toi, j'ai entendu dire que le capitaine peut vraiment être borné. »

Cameron partit en courant après avoir adressé un sourire à Dave qui retourna vers la maison. Après quelques chansons, les Warblers décidèrent qu'ils en avaient assez. La plupart de ceux qui n'avaient pas bu rentrèrent chez eux. Une partie de ceux qui avaient bu aussi, pas tous raccompagnés, qui a dit que les adolescents sont raisonnables? Le parc privé de la propriété Smythe se vida peu à peu. Il ne resta plus que Sebastian, Dave et... Nick, passablement éméché.

« Hé, Big Boy, tu as bu ce soir? Parce que je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je conduise pas. »

« Oh, tu crois mister Double Face? » demanda Dave ironiquement. « J'ai pas bu, mais je peux pas te ramener, j'ai été séquestré, je suis sans voiture. »

« Alors, le chemin du retour va pas être beau à voir. » dit Nick en riant.

« Mais parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir de chez moi dans l'état où tu es? Pas moyen, tu dors ici. C'est pas comme si on manquait de place. » affirma Sebastian.

« OOOhhhh tu imagine pas l'épine que tu m'enlève du pied, je me voyais vraiment pas prendre le volant. En fait, je crois que j'ai envie de vomir. »

« Oh non, pas ici Double Face. » dit Dave en entraînant Nick vers les toilettes les plus proches qu'il ai repéré pendant la soirée.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'y arriver que Nick était agenouillé devant la cuvette et... disons que le reste n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles. Dave faisait de petits cercles dans son dos avec le plat de la main et lui tenait les... Bon, pas vraiment, il n'y avait pas vraiment de cheveux à tenir.

« Ça, c'est le prix à payer quand on est trop sérieux et qu'on se lâche un peu trop au final. Le réveil va être dur. »

Quand Nick eu fini d'écluser son trop-plein d'alcool, Dave l'aida à se relever et à rejoindre le salon. Il réussit à trouver un verre d'eau à rapporter à son nouvel ami.

« Merci. » dit Nick avant de boire lentement le verre.

Sebastian entra dans la pièce avec deux petites piles de vêtements dans les mains. Deux shorts à taille élastique, un tee-shirt bleu et un tee-shirt rouge.

« Je pense que ça devrait vous aller, celui-là est un peu trop grand pour moi, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour toi. » dit Sebastian à Dave en montrant la pile avec le tee-shirt rouge qu'il avait posé sur la table basse.

« Tu dois être en train de te payer ma tête! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux. Je refuse de porter ce tee-shirt! »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ce tee-shirt? » demanda innocemment Sebastian.

« Je tiens pas à dormir avec Kate, William et les gardes du palais, j'aime bien avoir de la place dans le lit. »

« Quoi? Tu préfères dormir avec la Tour Eiffel? »

« Honnêtement, oui, je préfère mon tee-shirt habituel. »

« Ah oui, c'est déjà ton tee-shirt habituel? »

« Ca le sera après cette nuit en tous cas, deux fois, ça devient une habitude. »

« D'accord, tu as gagné, tu as le droit de dormir avec mon nom sur le torse. »

« Tu deviens tendancieux, Seb, on devrait tous aller se coucher maintenant. » dit Dave en faisant exprès d'appuyer sur le surnom.

Sebastian répartit les chambres, s'assura que ses deux amis étaient confortablement installés et en peu de temps, les trois adolescents étaient endormis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson utilisée ici est Falling slowly de Glen Hansard et Marketa Irglova (BO du film ONCE). Mais, pensez-y dans la version chantée par Darren Criss et Lea Michele au Gala 'Big Brother Big Sister Of Greater à Los Angeles en 2012. Elle n'est ni meilleure ni moins bonne que l'originale, seulement Lea rejoint Darren plus tard dans la chanson que la voix féminine originale, pas d'autre raison. Et la réponse est OUI, si vous ne l'avez jamais écoutée avant, vous devriez aller l'écouter.


	13. Relooking

« Bleu rêveur? Vous l'avez choisi pour le nom? Sérieusement les gars, est-ce que vous pouvez être plus gays? » demanda Nick en riant, le pot de peinture à la main.

« En fait... Oui, sûrement, parce que le gay le plus gay que je connaisse n'aurait jamais choisi la couleur de ses murs à cause de son nom. » répondit Sebastian.

« C'est de moi qu'il parle l'homme aux dents de cheval? » demanda une voix venant du salon.

« Sebastian! » « Kurt! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Dave et Blaine. « Vous aviez promis. »

« J'ai promis de pas attaquer, pas de pas me défendre. » dit Kurt en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau chargé de verres et de boissons pour tout le monde.

« Quoi? J'ai rien dit là. J'aurais pu faire pire. » dit Sebastian d'un air boudeur.

« Retiens-toi alors. » dit Dave.

« En tout cas, pour ce que ça vaut, le gay le plus gay que tu connaisse n'aurait pas oublié d'acheter des rouleaux. » dit Kurt en tirant un bout de langue.

« On est d'accord, c'était une attaque ça? J'ai le droit de me défendre. »

« Qui a eu la bonne idée de réunir ces deux là dans une même pièce? » demanda Nick

« Je crois qu'en général, on l'appelle le destin, ou le Karma, quelque chose comme ça. Je pouvais pas renvoyer Kurt et Blaine chez eux alors qu'ils ont fait deux heures de route sous prétexte qu'ils ont choisi le jour où vous deviez venir m'aider à peindre pour faire une visite surprise. » soupira Dave.

« Il est parti il y a combien de temps? » demanda Blaine.

« Qui ça mon cœur? »

« Cameron. Tu sais, celui qu'on a envoyé tout seul acheter les rouleaux que les deux nigauds ont oublié. » répondit Blaine.

« Hé, tu viens de traiter mon ami de nigaud. Heureusement que c'est à moi qu'on a fait promettre de bien me tenir. » grogna Kurt.

« Il est parti il y a environ un quart d'heure et si je me souviens bien, il avait l'air plutôt soulagé de s'échapper un peu. Se retrouver dans une pièce de 15m² avec cinq mecs dont 2 qu'il a à peine croisés une fois, un avec qui il a tout juste dansé à une soirée et le capitaine des Warblers, je crois que ça faisait beaucoup pour lui. » répondit Nick.

« On l'aurait peut-être croisé plus souvent si le nouveau capitaine des Warblers n'avait pas dragué aussi ouvertement mon petit-ami juste avant de quasiment l'aveugler. » répliqua Kurt.

« Et voilà, c'est reparti. » soupira Dave.

« On va repeindre de toute façon? Je propose de les enfermer tous les deux et de ne rouvrir la porte que quand tout le sang aura coulé. En espérant qu'il en restera au moins un debout et que ce sera Kurt. » plaisanta Blaine.

« Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce que je fais avec lui? » demanda Kurt en boudant.

« Non, personne. L'amour ça s'explique pas Kurt. » répondit Nick en riant.

« Moi c'est pas tellement ce que tu fais avec lui que je veux savoir, c'est ce que lui fait avec toi. » répliqua Sebastian.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt par derrière pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il jeta un regard de défiance à Sebastian.

« Si tu te le demandes, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point Kurt est adorable, sensible, courageux, talentueux, joyeux... »

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. C'est pas la peine que j'insiste, j'ai aucune chance? »

« Aucune. » répondit Blaine en riant. « Mais ça doit pas être ce qui manque les mecs qui veulent juste s'amuser avec toi en passant. »

« Qui dit que c'est ce que je cherche? » demanda Sebastian.

« Quoi? Le grand Sebastian Smythe aurait décidé de trouver un pauvre type pour le supporter pour toute la vie? » demanda Kurt d'un air moqueur.

« Temps mort s'il te plaît mon cœur. » grogna Blaine dans le cou de Kurt.

« Je peux pas bébé. » se plaignit Kurt en se tournant dans les bras de Blaine. « Sebastian parle peut-être de chercher l'homme de sa vie. T'es pas un peu curieux toi? »

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de croire que les gens peuvent changer en bien Kurt! » intervint Dave.

« Tu as raison. Pardon Seb. »

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir m'appeler Seb? »

« Calme toi Scar, comment tu veux qu'ils sachent si tu leur a jamais dit. »

« Heu... dit quoi au juste? » demanda Nick.

« Scar? C'est quoi? Un surnom? Et moi je me fais engueuler pour Seb? »

« Est-ce que pour une fois, juste une, tu pourrais abandonner Kurt? » demanda Sebastian sur un ton suppliant.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais abandonner moi et pas toi? »

« Parce que ça me ferait plaisir? » tenta Dave.

« OK, très bien. Pardon Sebastian. » dit Kurt en soupirant.

« Super, j'ai l'impression d'être la maîtresse dans une cours de récréation de maternelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait maintenant? Ah oui, faites vous un bisou. » plaisanta Dave.

« Faut peut-être pas abuser quand même. » protestèrent en chœur Kurt et Sebastian.

« Ah, je crois que tu les as légèrement sous-estimés. » dit Blaine avec un petit sourire en coin. « Tu es dans une cours de récréation de primaire. Allez les enfants, serrez-vous la main maintenant. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Ah non mais moi, si y a deux maitresses je veux pas rester dans cette école. Papa, il faut que tu me fasses transférer. » lança Sebastian en se tournant vers Nick.

« Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires. Je sors ma carte 'Joker Hétéro' sur ce coup là. »

« Ca existe pas cette carte là. » intervint faiblement Cameron avec quatre rouleaux à la main.

« Cameron! » dit Sebastian en sursautant. « Mais tu es un ninja ou quoi? Je t'ai pas entendu arriver! »

« Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps. » fit remarquer Nick.

« Je m'habituerai jamais. »

« Mais c'est que c'est un grand sensible en fait notre Sebastian. » dit Kurt d'un ton moqueur.

« Vraiment Kurt? Tu peux pas te retenir cinq minutes? » Gronda Dave.

« Et si on se mettait enfin au travail au lieu de se battre? » tempéra Blaine.

« Sauf qu'on a que 4 rouleaux. » fit remarquer Nick.

« Et? » demanda Sebastian.

« Et on est six, petit génie. Tu vois où est le problème maintenant? » railla Kurt.

« Pas du tout. Vous sentez pas obligé de m'en mettre un dans les mains. Je suis pas sûr que le résultat serait très probant de toute façon. » répondit Sebastian.

« Est-ce que je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle où Sebastian Smythe n'est pas meilleur que tout le monde en tout? » demanda Blaine.

« Ah, là c'est pas moi! » se félicita Kurt. « C'est pas un univers parallèle mon cœur, s'il était meilleur que nous, il ne nous aurait pas fait chanter pour gagner les Régionales et surtout il les aurait gagné. »

« Il faut que tu remue le couteau dans la plaie. Merci Kurt! » s'énerva Nick.

« Oui, c'est pas très sympa de nous rappeler qu'on a perdu. On s'en souvient. » intervint Cameron d'une petite voix.

« Pardon, vous avez raison. » s'excusa Kurt.

« Kurt Hummel qui admet s'être trompé... Est-ce que je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle? » ironisa Dave.

« Sebastian, je crois que nos petits amis ont décidé de prendre la relève de notre petite guerre. » plaisanta Kurt.

« Petits amis? Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose? » demanda Blaine en soulevant un sourcil.

« Quoi? Tu as changé d'avis depuis qu'on en a parlé? Je croyais que... » commença Kurt l'air un peu perdu avant d'être coupé par Blaine.

« Pas nous idiot. Eux! » s'exclama Blaine en désignant Dave et Sebastian du menton.

« Non, rien manqué du tout. On n'est pas ensemble, juste copains. » précisa Dave.

« Ah si Pooky, il a raté quelque chose. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que son petit ami avait un humour très particulier. Ca doit être une cause de rupture ça non? » railla Sebastian.

« Bon, alors là, ça y est, j'en peux plus. » s'emporta Nick. « Allez régler vos comptes au salon tous les deux. De toute façon, on n'a que quatre rouleaux et bizarrement, je vous vois aussi peu l'un que l'autre faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts dans ce domaine. Étripez-vous, battez-vous, embrassez-vous, faites ce que vous voulez mais quand on aura fini, je ne veux plus vous entendre vous envoyer des piques et je ne veux voir rien d'autre sur vos visages que des sourires. »

« Heu... Nick, j'aimerais mieux qu'ils ne fassent rien de tout ça. J'aime trop le nez de Kurt comme il est pour risquer qu'il soit abimé dans la bataille et si la bouche de Sebastian s'approche ne serait-ce que de 10 centimètres de celle de Kurt, je vous préviens, c'est moi qui lui refait son nez sans anesthésie. » s'emporta Blaine.

« Tu as confiance en Kurt non? » demanda Dave à Blaine avec un petit sourire en coin.

« En Kurt oui! Mais je fais pas du tout confiance à Sebastian. »

« Et à moi oui? Vous êtes pas vraiment cohérents tous les deux. »

« Heu... je vais rentrer chez moi. Vous aurez assez de rouleaux comme ça. » se risqua timidement Cameron.

« Cam! Est-ce que tu passe toute ta vie à t'excuser d'exister? T'inquiète pas de leurs histoires de couples et attrape un rouleau. » dit fermement Nick en lui mettant un rouleau dans les mains.

Il prit Kurt et Sebastian par les épaules pour les guider jusqu'au salon. Il les obligea à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Si je vous met des dessins animés, vous serez sages? »

« Oui papa. » répondirent en chœur Kurt et Sebastian en riant.

Nick les prit au mot et alluma la télé à la recherche de dessins animés. Sebastian se tourna vers Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin auquel l'autre répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Tu peux mettre Dora s'il te plaît? » demanda Sebastian avec une petite moue boudeuse de petit garçon.

« Oh ouiiii! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît. Doraaaa! » s'écria Kurt en tapant des mains avec excitation.

« Je vous soupçonne de faire ça pour vous payer ma tête, mais dans le doute... » dit Nick en trouvant une chaîne diffusant Dora. « Amusez-vous bien les clowns. » ajouta-t-il en repartant vers la chambre en emportant la télécommande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait? C'était quoi ces cris? » demanda Blaine quand il entra dans la chambre.

« Oh rien. Ils ont voulu se payer ma tête, ils vont se payer la petite mexicaine avec son petit singe et son sac à dos. » répondit Nick en brandissant la télécommande devant lui.

« Tu leur a mis Dora? Oh tu es mort, Kurt va te tuer. » dit Blaine en riant.

« Heu... Kurt est parti s'occuper dans la cuisine et Dora va me rendre fou. » dit Sebastian en passant la tête par la porte. « Je peux revenir? »

« Même pas en rêve. Vous pourrez revenir quand vous aurez fait la paix, pas avant. »

« Mais... » protesta Sebastian.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la cuisine? » demanda Blaine avec les yeux brillants.

« Il a parlé de cookies je crois. »

« Oh non, pas les cookies, mon régime! » s'exclama Nick en faisant une fausse moue.

« Profites-en, toi qui voulais apprendre à cuisiner. » fit remarquer Dave.

« Par pitié, m'oblige pas à apprendre avec Hummel, je suis sur que c'est l'enfer avec lui. » bouda Sebastian.

« Il s'appelle Kurt et c'est un bon prof... si tu sais le prendre dans le sens du poil. » dit Blaine.

« Et tout le monde sait que j'ai le don pour le prendre dans le sens du poil. » grogna Sebastian avant de se résigner et de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Il hésita un peu mais il fini par frapper à la porte par habitude et entra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Smythe? Je suis sûr que Nick était pas sérieux, tu peux retourner avec eux. » lança Kurt tout en cherchant ses ingrédients dans un placard

« Il était très sérieux, je me suis fait littéralement jeter de la chambre. Tu viens souvent ici pour si bien connaître la cuisine? » demanda Sebastian bras croisés, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Je suis venu une ou deux fois. »

« Je peux t'aider? »

« Comme si tu savais cuisiner. » dit Kurt en étouffant un petit rire.

« OK, laisse tomber. » lâcha Sebastian en faisant demi-tour vers le salon.

« Sebastian? »

Il se figea, attendant de savoir ce que Kurt avait à dire.

« C'est bon, viens. Tant que tu promets de pas m'envoyer du gros sel dans les yeux. »

« Tu mets du gros sel dans tes cookies? » demanda Sebastian pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non. »

« Alors je devrais pouvoir réussir à me contenir. »

« Il nous faut du beurre et des œufs. »

« Jusque là, c'est dans mes cordes. » riposta Sebastian en allant au frigo et en sortant une plaquette de beurre et une boîte d'œufs.

« Tu as l'air de bien connaître la maison aussi. »

« Oui, je suis venu quelques fois. » répondit Sebastian d'un air un peu gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il s'accroche à toi comme ça? Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas dire de mal de toi même quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Ouais, il a fait plus ou moins la même chose avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi? » demanda Sebastian d'un ton sarcastique.

« D'accord, j'imagine que je l'ai cherché. » souffla Kurt.

« On attend quoi là? »

« Que le beurre ramollisse. »

« Et ça irait pas un peu plus vite si on le coupait en petits cubes déjà? »

« Ah mais tu sais faire la cuisine en fait? Sebastian Smythe, vous êtes un garçon plein de surprises. »

« Non, je sais pas cuisiner, mais il m'arrive d'écouter un peu en cours de physique ou chimie, ou je sais plus quel cours de science exactement. »

« Tu sais plus quel cours? » demanda Kurt en soulevant un sourcil.

« Non, je sais plus et je saurais pas dire en quelle classe non plus. J'en suis encore à essayer de m'habituer au système scolaire américain, c'est un peu différent de la France. Si tu veux bien arrêter de faire des commentaires sur mes connaissances scolaires... » répondit Sebastian en se lavant les mains avant de sortir un couteau et un saladier pour couper le beurre en petits cubes dans le saladier.

«  **Blaine m'avait dit que tu as vécu en France, mais je pensais que tu lui avais dit ça pour frimer.**  »

«  **Je ne passe pas TOUT mon temps à frimer.**  »

«  **Donc tu as vraiment vécu en France?**  »

« Vraiment oui et ton accent n'est pas trop mauvais. »

« Je ne suis pas très sûr de comment je devrais le prendre. »

« On peut rien faire en attendant que le beurre ramollisse? » demanda Sebastian tout en allant vers l'évier pour se laver les mains du gras du beurre.

« A part mesurer les autres ingrédients, je vois pas. »

Sebastian ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir les cuillères doseuses **[1]** et se tourna vers Kurt.

« On devrait avoir besoin de ça du coup. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas du tout cuisiner? » demanda Kurt d'un air suspicieux.

« Sûr, sauf si ma connaissance limitée à la confection de pancakes qui étaient peut-être même pas comestibles est considéré comme savoir cuisiner. »

« Tu as même pas osé les goûter tes pancakes? » demanda Kurt hilare.

« C'est une longue histoire. » dit Sebastian d'un air sombre.

« Tu m'intrigues. »

« Pour résumer, Dave avait dormi chez moi, mon père est rentré plus tôt que prévu de son voyage d'affaire, il nous a surpris dans la cuisine en train de faire des pancakes, il nous a virés de la maison, ça te suffit? »

« Dave a dormi chez toi? Vous avez...? Non, quand même pas... » bafouilla Kurt d'un air choqué.

« Non Kurt, on n'a pas! Je l'ai croisé au Scandals, il avait trop bu, je connaissais pas son adresse, il était pas en état de me la donner, j'allais pas le laisser dormir dans ma voiture alors qu'on a des tonnes de chambres d'amis. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. »

« Demande à Dave si tu me crois pas. Quoi que non, demande pas, je m'en fiche un peu de ce que tu pense de moi. »

« C'est bon, je te crois. Juste, promets moi de pas faire n'importe quoi avec lui, il est fragile sous ses airs de gros durs. »

« C'est pas ce que je comptais faire. Je doute que ce soit réciproque mais je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. Sans doute un peu parce que c'est surtout mon seul ami. Mais je prévois pas de lui faire du mal si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

« Tu es un véritable mystère Sebastian. »

« En général, ceux qui pensent ça ne veulent que sauter dans mon lit. T'es pas trop mon genre normalement, mais je peux faire une exception pour toi. »

« Et le retour du vieux Sebastian. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. » soupira Kurt.

Sebastian porta son attention sur le saladier, essayant d'écraser le beurre à la fourchette, comme pour fuir le regard de Kurt.

« Il est peut-être assez ramolli maintenant non? »

« Oui, je pense. Il faut rajouter une tasse et demi de sucre brun et une demi tasse de sucre blanc dedans. »

Sebastian prit les cuillères doseuses, mesura les justes quantités de sucres qu'il ajouta dans le saladier et mélangea le tout.

« A quoi on les fait ces cookies? » demanda Sebastian.

« Pépites de chocolat. Les préférés de Blaine. »

« Il a de la chance de t'avoir, je comprend mieux pourquoi il n'a pas voulu de moi. » souffla Sebastian.

« Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance. Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras ça un jour, tu le mérite. »

« Ouais, on verra ça. »

« Maintenant, deux sachets de préparation instantanée pour crème dessert **[2]**. »

Sebastian versa les deux sachets dans le saladier et remua avec précaution. Kurt cassa 4 œufs qu'il ajouta au mélange pendant que Sebastian continuait à remuer, puis deux cuillères à thé d'extrait de vanille de la même façon.

« Et maintenant? »

« Quatre tasses et demi de farine et 2 cuillères à thé de bicarbonate. »

Sebastian mesura et mélangea à nouveau.

« J'aime bien faire ça. C'est... apaisant je trouve. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre quatre tasses de pépites de chocolat et on pourra mettre au four. »

Sebastian s'exécuta en souriant. Kurt, appuyé contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés l'observait attentivement, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça? »

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire vraiment. » répondit Kurt.

« Je suis plein de surprises tu vois. »

« Je vois. Et contre toute attente, tu es plein de bonnes surprises. »

Une fois les pépites de chocolat ajoutées à la pâte, ils disposèrent une partie de celle-ci sur une plaque qu'ils enfournèrent. En attendant que les cookies cuisent, ils préparèrent une seconde plaque à faire cuire une fois que la première serait sortie du four. Ils eurent de la pâte pour remplir 4 plaques en tout. Une fois la troisième sortie du four, alors que Kurt mettait la dernière plaque au four, les quatre autres adolescents entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Remplacez vite l'odeur de cette peinture dans mes narines. » se plaignait Blaine. « Est-ce que c'est bien les fameux cookies de Kurt que je vois là? » demanda-t-il en voulant prendre un gâteau sur la plaque tout juste sortie du four.

« Pas ceux là, tu vas te brûler! » jeta Kurt en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main pour l'empêcher de prendre le cookie.

« Mais Kurt... » bouda Blaine.

« Tiens, ceux-là sont refroidis. » répondit Kurt en lui tendant une assiette remplie de cookies. « Mon chiot impatient. » ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant quelques bouclettes échappées du gel.

« Arrêtes, tu vas me décoiffer. » gémit Blaine en repoussant la main de Kurt.

« Heu... On peut en avoir aussi ou il n'y en a que pour Blaine? » demanda Nick en se raclant la gorge.

« J'espère bien que vous pouvez tous en avoir, je me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour que Blaine engloutisse tout. Il mettrait ça où d'ailleurs? C'est pas avec son mètre douze qu'il aurait la place. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Oh, très drôle, je suis plié de rire là. Comme si c'était toi qui les avais faits, je vais te croire. » lança Blaine.

« Si, c'est vrai bébé, il a quasiment tout fait, j'ai juste donné la recette. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cuisiné de sa vie, tu vas devenir un vrai chef en moins de deux. » dit Dave après avoir gouté l'un des biscuits. « Tiens Nick, goûte. » ajouta-t-il en tendant un cookie à son nouvel ami.

« Tu viens Cameron, on va les laisser tous les quatre, je crois qu'on va pas tarder à déranger. Laissons-les dans leur petite bulle d'amour. »

« Oh, c'est malin ça Sebastian. » coupa Nick.

« Ah ben désolé, c'est pas de ma faute si David te drague. »

« Mais n'importe quoi, pas du tout, je fais pas ça. » bafouilla Dave en rougissant.

« Détends toi, je plaisantais. On a tous joué à cherchez l'erreur aujourd'hui et trouvé Nick parce que c'est le seul hétéro ici. Ca va, c'est pas trop dur à vivre pour toi Nicky? »

« Les cookies compensent, merci. » répondit Nick en prenant l'assiette des mains de Kurt et en partant au salon. « Laissez pas brûler la dernière fournée. » ajouta-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé et en changeant de chaîne. « Avec un peu de chance, le match est pas fini. »

« Bon, Kurt, Blaine, vous vous occupez de la dernière fournée, nous on va voir le match. » dit Sebastian en entraînant Cameron avec lui.

Sebastian fit asseoir Cameron à côté de Nick et pris la place restante sur le canapé contre le mur. Il s'installa jambes croisées appuyé contre le mur.

« Vid, tu viens pas voir le match? »

« J'arrive. »

Dave, Kurt et Blaine entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon, Dave prenant sa place habituelle sur le tapis.

« Sebastian! Tu vas laisser la personne chez qui tu es invité s'asseoir par terre? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend chez les riches? » aboya Kurt.

« Oh calme-toi lady. C'est exactement où il se serait assis s'il avait eu le choix. Tu veux bien nous laisser regarder le match maintenant? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse mon cœur? » demanda Blaine à Kurt en l'enlaçant un œil sur le match.

« C'est bon Blaine tu meurs d'envie de regarder le match. » répondit Kurt en soupirant.

Il se détacha de son petit ami, l'envoya d'un geste avec les autres et tourna son attention vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre qu'il pourrait emprunter le temps du match. Il en choisit un qui dépassait sur l'une des étagères, assez fin pour espérer le lire en entier avant la fin du match. Il revint vers Blaine qui s'était assis par terre à côté du canapé, il s'installa à côté de lui, la tête posée contre son épaule et ouvrit le livre. Il laissa passer la dédicace écrite à la main sur la page de garde, à moitié en français. Il commença à lire la dédicace.

_A Léon Werth._

_Je demande pardon aux enfants d'avoir dédié ce livre à une grande personne. J'ai une excuse sérieuse : cette grande personne est le meilleur ami que j'ai au monde. J'ai une autre excuse : cette grande personne peut tout comprendre, même les livres pour enfants. J'ai une troisième excuse : cette grande personne habite la France où elle a faim et froid. Elle a bien besoin d'être consolée. Si toutes ces excuses ne suffisent pas, je veux bien dédier ce livre à l'enfant qu'a été autrefois cette grande personne. Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants. (Mais peu d'entre elles s'en souviennent.) Je corrige donc ma dédicace :_

_A Léon Werth  
quand il était petit garçon. _ **[3]**

Kurt se perdit dans sa lecture, au point de ne même pas vraiment remarquer les soubresauts de l'épaule de Blaine quand des essais, ou buts, ou quelque soit le nom qu'ils leur donnaient étaient marqués. Ce qui était un exploit, même si Blaine faisait des efforts pour rester le plus immobile possible pour que son petit ami puisse lire en paix.

Kurt ne remarqua même pas que le match était terminé. Il fut tiré de sa lecture quand Blaine harmonisa sa voix avec Cameron et Sebastian et Nick qui commença à chanter.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's been livin' in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_

Kurt ferma le livre et le posa sur la table basse. Nick, Cameron et Sebastian s'étaient levés et dansaient, reprenant les pas qu'ils avaient répétés avec les Warblers. Nick continuait son solo.

_And when she knows what she wants_   
_from her time_   
_And when she wakes up_   
_and makes up her mind_

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian regardait Kurt et Blaine avec un petit sourire en coin. Au moment où il reprit le solo, il se dirigea vers eux, leur tendant une main chacun pour les inviter à rejoindre la chorégraphie.

_She'll see I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love with an_

Nick reprit à nouveau la position de leader pendant que Kurt et Blaine se fondaient à la chorégraphie comme s'ils l'avaient répétée des dizaines de fois sous le regard médusé de Dave. Nick reprit le solo.

_Uptown girl_   
_Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls_   
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_   
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_   
_And then I'll win_

Pendant qu'ils chantaient, Sarah venait de rentrer avec Chipie et Frisbee, ils se mirent à lui tourner autours en chantant la suite.

_And when she's walkin'  
she's lookin' so fine_

Sebastian reprit à son tour.

_And when she's talkin'  
she'll say that she's mine_

A la surprise quasi générale, Cameron reprit alors la partie de solo que Thad chantait quand les Warblers chantaient cette chanson.

_She'll say I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love with an_

Nick, tout à sa surprise en oublia de reprendre le solo et Cameron enchaîna le couplet suivant.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's been livin' in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_

Sebastian reprit une dernière fois le solo.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's my uptown girl_   
_Don't you know I'm in love with an_   
_Uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_

Tous ensembles, ils chantèrent l'avant-dernière ligne.

_Don't you know I'm in love_

Et Nick termina la chanson avec un grand sourire.

_With an uptown girl_

« Bonjour messieurs, contrôle d'identité, présentez-moi vos papiers s'il vous plaît. » plaisanta Sarah.

« Sarah, ça s'est bien passé ta semaine avec Asma? Heu... je sais, on devait être que trois mais Kurt et Blaine sont venus de Lima sans prévenir, je pouvais pas les renvoyer et Cameron était tout seul, on lui a proposé de venir. » se dépêcha de dire Dave.

« Heu... Un cookie? » proposa Kurt en tendant l'assiette à Sarah.

« Merci Cameron? Nick? Blaine? Kurt? » tenta Sarah qui ne connaissait vraiment que deux des garçons présents.

« Oh, heu, Kurt. » dit Kurt en lui tendant une main à serrer.

« Enchantée Kurt, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« Et Blaine, mon petit ami. » ajouta Kurt en montrant son petit ami.

Sarah et Blaine se serrèrent la main en s'échangeant les politesses d'usage. Puis Dave présenta Cameron puis Nick.

« C'est donc toi le fameux Nick? Dave est intarissable à ton sujet. »

Dave ne dit rien mais vira au rouge.

« Sebastian, tu vas bien? » demanda Sarah en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

« Oui, merci. Alors, cette semaine à la campagne, c'était comment? »

« Reposant, ressourçant, parfait... Mais je suis contente d'être à nouveau chez moi. Surtout avec un tel accueil. Beaux brins de voix les garçons. »

« Ils sont tous aux Glee club de leurs lycées. Nick, Sebastian et Cameron sont dans les Warblers de la Dalton Academy. Et Kurt et Blaine sont dans les New Direction à McKinley. »

« Ils ont aussi été dans les Warblers. » intervint Nick. « On se souvient tous de leur duo aux Régionales l'an dernier. »

« Bon, on va vous laisser nous, Burt et Carole nous attendent pour le dîner du vendredi soir, il en reste pas tellement avant que Kurt parte. » dit Blaine.

« Je te rappelle que je pars plus, j'ai été refusé à la NYADA. » dit Kurt d'un air sombre.

« Tu vas pas rester bloqué dans l'Ohio parce que Carmen Tibideaux a préféré prendre Rachel qui a raté son audition plutôt que toi qui a déchiré à la tienne Kurt. »

« Heu... Nous aussi on va y aller. » dit Sebastian.

« Vous avez pas le temps de nous en chanter une autre avant de partir? Si j'appelle Burt et Carole pour leur expliquer? »

« Ben... je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait chanter? On a rien répété tous ensemble. » répondit Nick.

« J'ai une idée, je suis sûr que vous la connaissez. » intervint Blaine. « Je commence et vous suivez? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Blaine commença.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time_

Kurt sourit à Blaine tandis que Nick enchaînait.

_I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime_

Dave surprit tout le monde en chantant à son tour.

_And bad mistakes  
I've made a few_

Sebastian continua.

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through_

Ils reprirent le refrain tous en chœur.

_We are the champions - my friends_   
_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end_   
_We are the champions_   
_We are the champions_   
_No time for losers_   
_'Cause we are the champions - of the world_

Kurt reprit le couplet qu'il avait chanté pour monsieur Schuester

_I've taken my bows_   
_And my curtain calls_   
_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_   
_I thank you all_

Cameron prit timidement la suite.

_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise_

Sarah mis son grain de sel dans la chanson en prenant la dernière phrase du couplet.

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose_

Ils terminèrent tous les sept ensembles sur le refrain.

_We are the champions - my friends_   
_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end_   
_We are the champions_   
_We are the champions_   
_No time for losers_   
_'Cause we are the champions - of the world_

Après ça, les six adolescents se promirent de s'écrire pendant les deux mois de vacances où ils seraient séparés.

« Oh, au fait, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter ça? J'ai pas eu le temps de le finir. » demanda Kurt en montrant le Petit Prince à Sarah.

« Ah, aucune idée, demande à son propriétaire. » répondit Sarah.

« David? »

« Ah, non, pas à moi, demande à Sebastian. »

« Non. Ne supplie pas, je ne te prêterai pas celui-là. Puisque tu parles Français, je préfère te prêter la version originale. »

« Oh, heu... d'accord, merci. »

Après cet échange, les cinq visiteurs prirent congé et chacun rentra chez soi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Aux États-Unis, les ingrédients dans les recettes de pâtisserie sont mesurés en 'cup' (tasse) et 'spoon' (cuillère). Ils seraient bien embêtés avec une balance ou un verre doseur gradué en fonction du poids comme en France. Donc, ils n'utilisent pas des tasses et des cuillères, comment ils sauraient si leur tasse fait la bonne taille? Ils ont des sortes de cuillères doseuses qui correspondent à 1 cup, 2/3 de cup, ½ cup, ¼ de cup, 1 tablespoon, ½ tablespoon, 1 teaspoon, ½ teaspoon, ¼ de teaspoon. En tous cas, celles que j'ai ramenées de mon voyage au pays de l'oncle Sam correspondent à ça. Et avec tout ça, on fait tous les cookies, cupcakes, brownies et autres douceurs de ce genre. Désolée de cette parenthèse (inattendue mais un poil relou, pas comme celles de Frédéric Lopez), vous pouvez revenir à la lecture.
> 
> [2] Pour avoir des mesures réalistes, j'ai choisi une recette sur Internet sur un site américain. Résultat, je tombe sur des ingrédients inconnus comme 'instant pudding mix', en cherchant sur Internet, ce que j'ai trouvé semble être plus ou moins entre la préparation pour flan et la préparation pour crème dessert, si quelqu'un en a déjà utilisé et voit donc une traduction plus appropriée, faites le moi savoir.
> 
> [3] Oui, j'ai le droit de copier un aussi long passage du Petit Prince de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, on a tous le droit, on a le droit de faire tout ce qu'on veut avec, c'est dans le domaine public maintenant.
> 
> Les deux chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont Uptown Girl de Westlife… Non, je plaisante, c’était déjà une reprise (me souvenais du clip, mais pas du nom du groupe, ils ont pas dû faire long feu ceux-là), c’est de Billy Joel donc. Et vous aurez bien sûr reconnu, We are the champions de Queen. Ceci étant dit, je me suis beaucoup basée sur les versions chantées dans Glee.


	14. Conversations virtuelles

_25 juin  
_ **David Karofsky _et_ Cameron Philips _sont maintenant en couple_ **__  
16 personnes aiment ça

 **Christopher Bailey  :** C’est qui ce Cameron ? J’espère qu’il est bien pour toi Dave

 **David Karofsky  :** Ton inquiétude me touche Chris. Il est exactement celui qui me manquait.

 **Wesley Montgomery** **:** David Karofsky ? LE David Karofsky ?

 **David Karofsky :** A quel moment de ma vie je suis devenu une légende exactement ?

 **David Thompson :** Oui Wes, lui-même.

 **Wesley Montgomery  :** Est-ce que j’ai loupé un épisode ? C’est pas lui qui harcelait Kurt parce qu’il était gay ?

 **Kurt Hummel  :** Wes, tu sais qu’il peut voir ce que tu écris là ? Et oui, tu as raté un épisode, fais toi expliquer par David en privé.

 **Wesley Montgomery  :** Lequel ?

 **Nick Duval  :** Celui que tu veux Wes, mais arrête de gâcher le meilleur statut du mois. Baby Cameron a enfin un petit ami. Je te le confie Big Boy, tu en prends soin d’accord ?

 **David Karofsky  :** Promis Nick.

 **Jeff Sterling  :** OOOOOOhhhhhhh, ça va Sebastian ? Pas trop jaloux ?

 **Sebastian Smythe  :** Jeff, tu sais que tu es pénible avec ça ? Je suis très content pour eux.

 **David Karofsky  :** Merci Scar.

 **Blaine Anderson  :** Je vous aurais pas imaginés ensemble tous les deux mais tous mes vœux de bonheur.

 **Santana Lopez  :** Ma couverture est donc définitivement tombée… Félicitations Karofsky.

 **David Karofsky  :** Merci Sany.

 **Mercedes Jones  :** OOOhhhhhh Davey, tu as bon goût, il est mignon. Tu crois qu’il accepterait de m’ajouter à ses amis ?

 **David Karofsky  :** Demande-lui toi-même Cedes, c’est un grand garçon.

 **Kurt Hummel  :** Mercy, comment veux-tu avoir un petit ami avec ta fascination pour les garçons gay ?

 **Sam Evans  :** Kurt ! Je vois ce que tu écris aussi. Mercedes, laisse le petit ami de Dave tranquille, je suis là moi.

 **Mercedes Jones  :** T’inquiète pas Samy, tu sais bien que je t’aime.

 **Sam Evans  :** Moi aussi je t’aime.

 **Santana Lopez  :** Oh mon dieu, prenez vous une chambre tous les deux !

 **David Karofsky  : **Santana, est-ce que tu serais jalouse par hasard.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Mais alors là, pas du tout, je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

 **Finn Hudson  : **On sait tous que si Santana, mais c’est pas grave, on t’aime bien quand même.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Je vous laisse, je vais vomir.

* * *

 

 **De: Wesley Montgomery**  
A: David Thompson  
(25/06/2012)

Bon, tu racontes cette histoire à ton meilleur ami? Je meurs de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce Karofsky pour qu’il sorte finalement avec Baby Cameron !

 

 **De: David Thompson**  
A: Wesley Montgomery  
(25/06/2012)

Tu te souviens du jour où Kurt a débarqué à Dalton l’air paniqué quelques jours après qu’il soit venu espionner les Warblers, qu’ils se sont enfermés une demi-heure avec Blaine et qu’ils sont repartis avec Blaine qui le cachait bien mais qui était franchement remonté ? C’était parce que Dave avait embrassé Kurt de force dans les vestiaires de McKinley.

Oui, oui, surprise, le tyran homophobe était en fait gay. Bon, je te fais la version courte : il a changé de lycée au début de l’année, il a commencé à aller au Scandals (c’est un bar gay à Lima, m’en demande pas plus, Sebastian connait beaucoup mieux que moi). A partir de là, je sais pas si je raconte dans le bon ordre mais Sebastian s’est moqué de lui au Scandals, ses copains de classe ont découvert qu’il est gay, ont décidé de tout déballer au lycée et sur Facebook, il a pas supporté et a tenté de se suicider.

Bon, là non plus, j’ai pas vraiment compris ce qu’il s’est passé exactement mais Sebastian est devenu genre son meilleur ami et c’est pour ça qu’il l’a amené à la soirée de fin d’année des Warblers. Tu te souviens non ? La suite, tu la connais.

 

 **De: Wesley Montgomery**  
A: David Thompson  
(25/06/2012)

La vache, quelle histoire! Préviens le quand même qu’il a pas intérêt à nous abimer Baby Cameron, sinon, il rencontrera la colère des Warblers.

 

 **De: David Thompson**  
A: Wesley Montgomery  
(25/06/2012)

La colère des Warblers? Tu es sérieux là Wes ? C’est nouveau, tu viens de l’inventer ?

 

 **De: Wesley Montgomery**  
A: David Thompson  
(25/06/2012)

Oh ça va David, tu m’as très bien compris, alors arrête de te payer ma tête.

* * *

 

_28 juin_ **  
Sebastian Smythe _s’apprête à décoller, mode avion enclenché._**

**Chloé Chevalier  : **Yeah, mon Big Brother rentre enfin. Je t’attends à l’aéroport Bass.

 **Nick Duval  : **T’as pas une petite place dans tes bagages par hasard ?

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Tu m’emmène ? Il parait que les françaises sont sexy.

 **Chloé Chevalier  :** Heu, les gars, vont avez conscience que je peux vous lire là ?

 **Jeff Sterling  :** Et alors ?

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Oh, rien, laisse tomber.

 **Nick Duval  : **Non mais sérieusement, Jeff, t’es vraiment pas sortable.

 **David Thompson  : **Laissez tomber Tic et Tac, n’essayez même pas de vous rattraper, vous aller vous enfoncer.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Tic et Tac ?

 **Nick Duval  : **Moi, là, je vais m’en aller discrètement avant que ça empire.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Pars pas sans moi Nicky.

 **David Thompson  : **Oh la vache, les poules mouillées. On les appelle les jumeaux des fois aussi. Depuis la première année de lycée, on les voit quasiment jamais l’un sans l’autre.

* * *

 

_2 juillet  
_ **Kurt Hummel _commence demain au Lima Bean. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance._**

**Blaine Anderson  : **Non mais là, ça devient vraiment n’importe quoi.

 **Mercedes Jones  : **Kurt, dis moi que c’est une plaisanterie. Tu vas pas travailler au Lima Bean, pas toi.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Oh non, Kurt Hummel, tu as intérêt à te reprendre très vite, je refuse que tu te laisse aller comme ça.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Qu’est-ce qui vous prend, j’ai trouvé du travail, normalement vous devriez être contents pour moi.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Vous pensiez quand même pas qu’il pourrait trouver mieux ?

 **David Karofsky  : **Sebastian arrête, on sait tous que tu pense le contraire comme tout le monde.

 **Noah Puckerman  : **Non, mais il plaisante là. Dites-moi qu’il plaisante, il peut pas être sérieux.

 **Finn Hudson  : **Il est sérieux Puck, c’est ça le pire.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Je l’aime comme un fou, mais là, je sens que je vais l’étriper.

 **Noah Puckerman  : **Hummel, je vais venir te remettre les idées en place moi !

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Heu… Puck, me l’abime pas quand même s’il te plaît.

 **Noah Puckerman  : **T’inquiète pas Anderson, je vais juste lui rappeler qu’il est fait pour New York.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Si tu y arrives, je t’en serai reconnaissant à vie.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Pour quelqu’un qui avait peur d’être séparé de moi, tu as l’air bien pressé que je m’en aille Blaine.

 **Blaine Anderson  :** Arrêtes tout de suite. Tu sais très bien que c’est pas ça.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Ah oui et c’est quoi alors ?

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Je suis tombé amoureux d’un garçon qui avait des rêves et qui ne laissait personne lui dire qu’il ne pourrait pas les atteindre, pas d’une poule mouillée qui abandonne au premier obstacle.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **C’est Carmen Tibideaux, c’est pas juste le premier obstacle venu.

 **David Karofsky  : **C’est qui Carmen Tibideaux ?

 **Rachel Berry  : **Carmen Tibideaux, c’est quand même pas tout Broadway Kurt.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Et j’ai pas envie d’être séparé de mon petit-ami un an non plus.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Si je dois rompre avec toi pour que tu partes, ça me brise le cœur mais c’est fini entre nous sur le champ Kurt.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Tu n’es pas sérieux là bébé.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Pas encore, mais si tu t’entête, je pourrais bien finir par l’être.

 **David Karofsky  : **C’est qui Carmen Tibideaux, qu’est-ce qu’elle a de si génial que Kurt la laisse lui dire non alors qu’il m’a tenu tête pendant tout le lycée ?

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **La directrice de la NYADA. Mais je suis comme toi, ça m’étonne que Kurt la laisse décider qu’il ne vaut pas mieux que le Lima Bean.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Karofsky, Smythe, qu’est-ce qui vous arrive ? Faites gaffe, vous vous adoucissez là les mecs.

* * *

 

_4 juillet  
_ **David Karofsky _en plein barbecue  avec_ Santana Lopez, Nick Duval _et_ Jeff Sterling**

**Sebastian Smythe  : **Sortez-moi de là ! Il est 5h de l’après-midi, on vient juste de servir le dessert, j’ai plus faim, j’en peux plus, j’ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force d’être assis.

 **David Karofsky  : **Ca me semble trop tôt ou trop tard pour le dessert là Scar.

 **Sebastian Smythe : **Explique ça à ma famille Pooky, on est à table depuis CINQ HEURES.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Hé le râleur, tu es au courant que tu es le seul à être vraiment resté 5h à table. On est tous partis à un moment entre deux plats.

 **Sebastian Smythe  :** **Tu sais bien que je peux pas Boucle d’Or.**

**Chloé Chevalier  : Si c’est à cause de Stéphane, arrête de faire le gamin, il va pas te manger.**

**Nick Duval  : **Hé, on comprend pas ce que vous écrivez là, on parle pas tous Français.

 **Jeff Sterling  :** Stéphane, c’est qui Stéphane ? Je sens qu’il y a une histoire là.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **C’est personne.

 **Nick Duval  : **Jeff, tu parles français toi ? Première nouvelle.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Personne ? C’est le nom que tu donne à tes ex petits-amis toi ?

 **Jeff Sterling  :** Moi non Nick, mais Google traduction oui. Chloé, quand tu dis ex petit-ami ? Sérieusement, Sebastian Smythe a un ex petit-ami ? Est-ce qu’on est dans un univers parallèle ?

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **En fait, on se passerait bien de tes commentaires Jeffy.

 **Nick Duval  : **Parles pour toi Seb, on veut tout savoir nous maintenant.

 **David Karofsky  : **Là j’avoue, je suis intrigué, j’imaginais pas Sebastian avoir une histoire assez longue pour parler d’ex petit ami.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Y a rien à raconter, arrêtez un peu maintenant.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Et pourquoi il pourrait pas avoir un ex petit-ami ? Il est pas assez bien pour ça ?

 **Nick Duval  : **C’est pas ce qu’on a dit Chloé. C’est juste que Sebastian a plutôt tendance à avoir des histoires plutôt courtes ici.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Et alors ?

 **Nick Duval : **Et alors rien, c’est juste qu’on est pas habitués à le voir s’engager à long terme.

 **Chloé Chevalier  :** Est-ce que tu es en train de traiter mon frère de traînée ?

 **Nick Duval  : **Mais, non, j’ai pas dit ça, juste qu’il a personne avec qui il s’engage, c’est pas pareil.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Nick, tu nous fais perdre l’objectif là. Stéphane ? C’est quoi l’histoire ?

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Y a pas d’histoire. Laisse tomber Jeff.

 **David Karofsky  : **Tu demande à Jeff de laisser tomber ? On dirait que tu le connais pas du tout. Je le connais pas depuis longtemps et je sais déjà que c’est pas son genre.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Il marque un point, tu ferais mieux de lâcher l’information vite fait.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Mais il n’y a PAS d’information. Je suis sorti avec lui pendant un an, on s’est séparés, fin de l’histoire.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Donc, s’il n’y a pas plus d’histoire que ça, tu peux bien lever tes fesses de cette chaise et venir parler avec lui.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Oui bon ben n’en rajoute pas Chloé.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Je vous préviens les rigolos, si vous ramenez pas vos fesses très vite au lieu de harceler la face de suricate, il n’y aura plus rien pour vous, j’aurai tout mangé.

 **Sebastian Smythe** **:** Santana ma sauveuse.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Crie pas victoire trop vite, ton Stéphane est enregistré dans mon disque dur, on en reparlera.

 **David Karofsky  : **Là Scar, t’es mal.

* * *

 

_14 juillet  
_ ** Sebastian Smythe _ce soir, grosse fête pour l’anniversaire de ma petite sœur_ Chloé Chevalier _. Feu d’artifice en son honneur. Profite de tes 15 ans Boucle d’Or._ **

**Chloé Chevalier  : **Pour ton information Big Brother, j’ai plus 3 ans, je sais très bien que le feu d’artifice n’est pas spécialement en mon honneur maintenant.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Oh, s’il te plait, on s’est pas vus depuis longtemps, fais semblant d’y croire, juste ce soir. Laisse-moi juste les paillettes dans tes yeux pour une soirée.

 **David Karofsky  : **Mais alors il y a un feu d’artifice ? Je comprend pas tout là ?

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Oui, j’ai eu la bonne idée de naître le jour de la fête nationale en France, donc il y a toujours des feux d’artifice le jour de mon anniversaire. Quand j’étais petite je croyais que c’était juste pour mon anniversaire. On est bêtes quand on est petits.

 **David Karofsky  : **Je trouve pas, c’est mignon. On croit bien au père Noël. Et bon anniversaire.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Merci.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **On flatte la future belle famille Dave ?

 **David Karofsky  : **Non, sérieusement, faut que vous arrêtiez maintenant avec cette blague. On est juste amis. Et j’ai un petit ami. Si vous pouviez au moins respecter ça.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Oh, mais t’inquiète pas, il le sait Baby Cameron qu’on plaisante.

 **David Karofsky : **Oui mais c’est pas pour ça que ça le blesse pas. Et d’ailleurs, il aime pas tellement que vous l’appeliez Baby Cameron non plus.

 **Nick Duval  : **Oh mais c’est pas méchant, c’est juste un petit nom.

 **Nick Duval  : **Et au fait **Joyeux Anniversaire Chloé**.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Merci Nick.

 **Nick Duval  : **J’espère que vous avez prévu autre chose que le feu d’artifice vu qu’il n’est pas vraiment pour elle.

 **Sebastian Smythe  :** Mais chut Nick, tu vas pas dévoiler la surprise quand même.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Y a une surprise ? C’est quoi ? Dis, dis, dis.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Et voilà, merci Double Face, tu nous l’as excitée pour le reste de la soirée.

 **Nick Duval  : **C’était pas l’idée en fait. Allez Chloé, fais plaisir à ton frère, fais semblant que tu sais rien.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Bon, d’accord, si c’est pour toi Nicky, je vais faire un effort.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **O-kay, c’est très bizarre ça. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait Nick ? D’habitude, on peut pas la calmer comme ça.

 **Nick Duval  :** Je sais pas Sebastian. Y a juste quelque chose qui m’intrigue : si vous êtes frère et sœur, comment ça se fait que vous avez pas le même nom de famille ?

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Ca, c’est une longue histoire Nicky.

 **Nick Duval  : **Je suis pas pressé.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **OK, version courte et on n’en parle plus. Je porte le nom de notre père et Chloé, celui de sa mère. Fin de l’histoire, on parle d’autre chose.

 **David Karofsky  : **Oh, sujet sensible on dirait.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Un peu oui.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Bon ben on en parle plus. **Joyeux anniversaire Chloé.**

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Merci Jeff.

* * *

 

_30 juillet  
_ ** Christopher Bailey _rencontré aujourd’hui le petit ami de mon pote_ David Karofsky _._ Cameron Philips _est un garçon adorable._ **

**Cameron Philips : **Merci Chris.

 **David Karofsky  : **Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux.

 **Christopher Bailey  : **Si on m’avait demandé j’aurais quand même plus parié sur **Sebastian Smythe** pour être ton premier petit ami.

 **David Karofsky**  : Là ça devient lourd Chris.

 **Christopher Bailey  : **J’ai pas dit que c’était à toi que je répondais Pooky.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Hé, j’ai déposé les droits sur ce surnom. Bas les pattes Christopher.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Et après, il dira qu’il est pas jaloux.

 **David Karofsky  : **On est amis. Juste amis. Vous pouvez vous rentrer ça dans le crâne ?

 **Nick Duval  :** Du calme Big Boy. On dit juste que vous auriez fait un beau couple.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Hé les hétéros, c’est pas parce que vous pouvez pas être amis avec une fille sans vouloir vous la faire que nous on peut pas l’être.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Oui, on a bien vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois que notre soliste gay a dit quelque chose comme ça. N’est-ce pas **Blaine Anderson**?

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Blaine est toujours mon meilleur ami.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **…Et plus si affinité…

 **Blaine Anderson  :** Oh merci bébé. Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi. Pours toujours.

 **Kurt Hummel  :** Jusqu’à la fin des temps.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Mais c’est pas vrai, prenez-vous une chambre tous les deux, vous allez me faire vomir.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **On t’oblige pas à lire.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Lis pas si ça te plais pas.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **On pense toujours pareil. Je t’aime bébé.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Je t’aime aussi mon cœur.

 **David Karofsky  :** Non, sérieux les gars, allez faire ça ailleurs que sur mon mur.

 **Jeff Sterling  :** Vous voyez comment vous serez dans un an ? Ca fait peur hein ?

 **Cameron Philips  :** J’ai pas peur.

 **David Karofsky  : **Moi non plus.

 **Santana Lopez  :** Oh c’est pas vrai, ils ont été contaminés aussi.

 **Nick Duval  : **Ca y est, ils sont atteints.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Vous devriez prendre de la graine les gars, les filles adorent ça… Enfin, toutes les filles sauf Santana mais de toute façon vous avez aucune chance avec elle.

 **Jeff Sterling  :** Crois moi Kurt, quand je suis avec elles, c’est autre chose qu’elles aiment.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Wanky ! Enfin un avec qui on peut parler.

 **Kurt Hummel  :** Cette fille me désespère.

 **Jeff Sterling  :** Cette fille m’amuse.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Oui, elle peut être distrayante à ses heures.

 **Santana Lopez :** Oh arrête Smythe, tu sais très bien que tu as fait ton meilleur duo avec moi.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Touché.

* * *

 

_11 août  
_ **Mercedes Jones _sort de son trou. Los Angeles, tiens toi bien, j’arrive !_**

**Sam Evans  : **Je suis fier de toi ma belle. Tu vas me manquer mais tu es faite pour LA.

 **Mercedes Jones  :** Je suis pas si sure. Je suis morte de trouille Sam.

 **Wesley Montgomery  : **Bienvenue. Tu verras, une fois qu’on connait un peu, c’est plus aussi effrayant.

 **Kurt Hummel  :** Tu vas tous les éblouir avec ton talent.

 **Mercedes Jones  : **C’est toi qui dis ça ? J’espère qu’ils profitent bien de ton talent au Lima Bean.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Merci Mercedes. Je me tue à lui répéter ça depuis le début de l’été, il veut rien entendre.

 **Mercedes Jones  : **Fais confiance à ta meilleure amie, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que le Lima Bean.

 **Rachel Berry  : **C’est moi sa meilleure amie Mercedes.

 **Mercedes Jones  : **Dans tes rêves Berry, c’est moi sa meilleure amie.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Vous battez pas les filles, mon meilleur ami c’est Blaine.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Ben ton meilleur ami il te dis depuis de semaines que c’est n’importe quoi que tu travaille au Lima Bean et tu l’écoutes pas, alors je sais pas à quoi ça sert d’être ton meilleur ami.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Ben tu vois Kurt, ton meilleur ami, il veut pas être ton meilleur ami, donc je deviens ta meilleure amie forcément.

 **Mercedes Jones  : **J’étais sa meilleure ami quand vous deux vous saviez même pas qu’il existait.

 **Brittany S. Pierce  :** Pourquoi vous vous battez, vous allez rendre ma petite licorne toute triste.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **On se bat pas Brittany, t’inquiète pas. Et Rachel, Mercedes, même si je suis pas son meilleur ami, j’ai quelque chose de lui que vous n’aurez jamais.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Wanky ! Des détails Anderson !

 **Kurt Hummel  : **N’y pense même pas Blaine.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Oh, faut te décoincer un peu Kurtie.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Tu n’y es pas du tout Santana. Notre vie sexuelle est tellement intense que même toi tu ne survivrais pas au récit des détails.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Kurt, tu es fou !

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Oui mais on sait bien tous les deux que c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes.

 **Sam Evans  : **Juste pour rire, une fois une seule, les commentaires pourraient ne pas dévier vers quelque chose qui n’a rien à voir avec le statut de départ ?

 **Mike Chang  : **Je pense pas Sam, je pense pas. Même si on est tous d’accord je pense : Mercedes, n’ais pas peur, tu vas être une star et Kurt, tu déconnes, le Lima Bean ? c’est tellement pas ton monde.

* * *

 

 **De: Mercedes Jones**  
A: Wesley Montgomery  
(13/08/2012)

Je sais qu’on ne se connait pas vraiment et qu’on a été adversaires avec les Glee Clubs mais je suis vraiment morte de trouille de me retrouver toute seule à Los Angeles. Il faut que je trouve un appartement, je ne peux pas prendre ma voiture avec moi et je ne sais même pas comment prendre le bus dans cette ville. Je suis jamais sortie de Lima. Je suis en pleine panique.

Je me disais, vu que tu habites là-bas depuis déjà un an, est-ce qu’il y aurait peut-être moyen que tu m’aides juste un peu au début ?

 

 **De: Wesley Montgomery**  
A: Mercedes Jones  
(14/08/2012)

Wow, du calme, on respire Mercedes. Je comprends que tu ais peur, j’étais à peu près dans le même état que toi il y a un an.

Déjà, pour l’appartement, je ne sais pas à quoi tu avais pensé exactement, mais une copine de l’université est en colocation. Elles étaient trois mais l’une d’entre elle s’installe avec sa petite amie et du coup elles cherchent quelqu’un pour la remplacer.

Si ça t’intéresse, je peux leur parler de toi. Ca peut être une bonne idée pour t’acclimater à la ville. Elles la connaissent déjà et elles sont vraiment très sympas donc elles pourraient t’aider. Sinon, je peux toujours t’aider à trouver autre chose à condition que tu viennes avant la rentrée parce qu’après, je risque d’être assez occupé avec les cours.

 

 **De: Mercedes Jones**  
A: Wesley Montgomery   
(14/08/2012)

Je veux pas te prendre trop de ton temps. Mais je veux bien que tu me présente ta copine, on verra déjà si on peut s’entendre et si je peux faire l’affaire pour prendre la place restante.   
Merci, tu me sauve la vie !

 

 **De: Wesley Montgomery**  
A: Mercedes Jones   
(15/08/2012)

De rien, si je peux aider, je suis content. Mon vieux pote Blaine t’aime vraiment beaucoup, je crois qu’il ferait de ma vie un enfer si je ne le faisais pas de toute façon.

* * *

 

_24 août  
_ ** Sebastian Smythe _je ne veux pas prendre cet avion_ Chloé Chevalier _va trop me manquer._ **

**Chloé Chevalier  : **Mais on se parlera toujours Big Brother. Y a le téléphone, les mails, Skype.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Oui mais c’est pas pareil. J’aime pas être loin de toi Boucle d’Or.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Je sais, j’aime pas tellement non plus.

 **David Karofsky  : **Et nous alors ? Tu nous manque de ce côté de l’Atlantique.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Je veux pas mettre le bazar dans ton couple Davey mais tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre.

 **David Karofsky  : **Oh, la ferme Jeff.

 **Nick Duval  : **Désolé Jeff, sur ce coup là, il a raison.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Bass, je suis parfois sidérée par la facilité qu’ont tes copains à toujours ramener le sujet au même endroit.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Je te le fais pas dire Chloé, ils sont désespérants.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Oh nous on essaie juste d’aider. Vous iriez tellement bien ensemble.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Jeff, le jour où tu arrêteras de papillonner, tu seras peut-être plus crédible.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Mais moi c’est pas pareil, c’est parce que j’ai pas encore rencontré la bonne.

 **David Karofsky  : **Moi si Jeff et c’est pas Sebastian je te rappelle.

 **Nick Duval  : **On vous aime tous les deux toi et Cameron, mais en fait, on pense pas que vous resterez ensemble très longtemps.

 **David Karofsky  : **Mais allez-y, portez nous la poisse tant que vous y êtes.

 **David Thompson  : **C’est pas l’idée. Des fois, on croit qu’on est amoureux et en fait, c’est juste de l’affection et on fini par se rendre compte qu’on serait bien mieux à être seulement amis.

 **Chloé Chevalier  : **Bon allez grand frère. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour venir te voir à Noël, d’accord ? Retourne voir tes copains bizarres, tu leur manque beaucoup on dirait.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Ah non, ils sont comme ça tout le temps, même quand j’y suis.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **On en reparlera dans quelques années quand vous serez ensembles et heureux.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Toi, trouve déjà ‘la bonne’ et on en reparle d’accord.

 **Nick Duval  : **Oh ça va, t’es pas obligé d’être méchant non plus Sebastian. C’est Jeff, tu le connais, il dit pas ça méchamment.

 **David Thompson  : **Je t’avais prévenu Seb, on ne peut pas s’en prendre à un des jumeaux sans s’attirer les foudres de l’autre.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Je saurai m’en souvenir à l’avenir.

* * *

 

_28 août  
_ ** David Karofsky _est maintenant célibataire._ **

**Jeff Sterling  : **Personne va oser alors je vais le dire, je vous l’avais bien dit.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Sérieusement Jeff, c’est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Oh, ça va aller ?

 **David Karofsky  : **Ca va aller oui, merci Kurt. C’était d’un commun accord, on a juste réalisé qu’on s’aime juste bien.

 **David Thompson  :** J’ai vu Cameron hier, il a l’air d’aller bien. Je le cite « On a eu des bons moments, mais on était plus amis qu’autre chose, on a juste remis les bons mots sur la situation. »

 **Cameron Philips  : **Tu m’as enregistré David ou quoi ? Mais oui, c’est un peu ça.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Bon alors tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien.

 **David Karofsky**   **:** Oui, tout va bien Blaine, on reste amis.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Alléluia, on aura un peu moins de guimauve sur ce mur.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang  : **Santana, égale à elle-même.

 **Artie Abrams  : **En même temps Tina, c’est la rupture la moins dramatique qu’on ait eu de mémoire de Glee Club.

 **Sam Evans  : **Une rupture c’est jamais agréable même quand ça se passe bien.

 **Quinn Fabray  : **Artie, tu sais bien que Tina et Sam sont un peu sensibles quand on parle de rupture en ce moment.

 **Artie Abrams  :** C’est vrai, j’oubliais qu’on était en pleine saison des ruptures. Pardon tout le monde.

* * *

 

_12 septembre  
_ ** David Karofsky _nommé capitaine de l’équipe de foot au dernier entraînement. Merci de votre confiance les gars.  
_ ** _30 personnes aiment ça_

**Christopher Bailey  : **Y a pas de quoi, tu méritais le poste, c’est tout.

 **Sam Evans  : **Félicitations. De ma part et aussi de celle de Coach Beiste.

 **David Karofsky  : **Coach Beiste ? Mais elle m’aime pas.

 **Noah Puckerman  : **Elle aime tout le monde du moment que tu ne perds pas ton temps à détester les autres pour de mauvaises raisons. Félicitations mec.

 **Finn Hudson  : **Elle était vraiment mal après que tu… enfin, vous savez quoi.

 **David Karofsky  : **Après que j’aie tenté de me suicider, tu peux le dire Finn, c’est pas un gros mot.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Il a du mal, c’est un grand sensible du haut de ses deux mètres. Félicitations Dave.

 **Blaine Anderson  :** Félicitations !

 **Mike Chang  : **Essaie de leur apprendre la chorégraphie de Single Ladies, selon notre expérience, ça marche à tous les coups.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Single Ladies ? C’est quoi cette histoire ?

 **Artie Abrams  : **Ah, ça, c’est l’histoire du jour où Kurt Hummel a fait gagner un match aux Titans en dansant du Beyoncé.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Y a des vidéos, quelque chose ? Me dites pas que personne a mis ça sur Youtube !

 **David Karofsky  : **J’espère que non.

 **Noah Puckerman  :** Ben pourquoi ? C’était plutôt fun en fait.

 **David Karofsky : **Facile à dire quand on est un bon danseur.

 **Mike Chang  : **D’après mes souvenirs, tu n’es pas si mauvais.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **OK les gars, il faut absolument que je vois ça, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **A part le refaire grandeur nature, je vois pas.

 **David Karofsky  : **Kuuuuurt, lui donne pas de mauvaises idées, il en a assez tout seul.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Moi je trouve que c’est une très bonne idée au contraire.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Vous voyez, on est deux à être d’accord, vous avez plus qu’à fixer un rendez-vous.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Oh mon dieu, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Je sais pas trop, mais je crois que vous allez danser pour moi et Sebastian. Mais je te rassure, je n’aurai d’yeux que pour toi.

* * *

 

 _17 septembre  
_ **Kurt Hummel _adore son nouvel appartement à NEW YORK avec_ Rachel Berry** __  
19 personnes aiment ça

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Enfin !

 **Burt Hummel  : **Je suis d’accord avec Blaine. Montre leur qui tu es fiston.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Merci papa.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Et moi j’ai pas droit à un petit merci aussi ?

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Mais si, merci bébé.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Heureusement ! J’ai failli mourir toute seule à New York sans toi dans ces dortoirs glauques.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Oh, je parie que Brody t’aurais très vite fais oublier tout ça.

 **Mercedes Jones  : **Brody ? C’est qui ça Brody ?

 **Rachel Berry  : **Personne d’important.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **C’est pas exactement ce que tu disais le soir où il est sorti à moitié nu de la salle de bain des dortoirs de NYADA me semble-t-il.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Mais arrête Kurt, on sait même pas dans quelle équipe il est. Il est sûrement plutôt dans la tienne.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter ?

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Pas du tout, IL N’EST PAS GAY ! Y a qu’à voir comment il regarde Rachel.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Je m’en fiche, il n’y a que Finn pour moi, tu le sais bien.

 **Noah Puckerman  : **Faut que tu tourne la page Rachel, il reviendra pas.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang  : **Il t’a rendue ta liberté pour que tu puisses vivre ton rêve à New-York. Son rêve est ailleurs Rachel.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Je refuse d’abandonner aussi facilement. Je ne perds pas espoir, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir pour être actrice.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Et dans ce métier, tu seras la meilleure pour ça, mais là, il faut que tu le laisse s’en aller.

* * *

 

_26 septembre  
_ ** Sebastian Smythe _qui est ce Hunter Clarington et comment est-ce qu’il a obtenu le poste de soliste aussi facilement ? Avec qui il faut coucher ?_ **

**Nick Duval  : **Ben on pensait que tu le savais. Je te rappelle que tu l’avais obtenu aussi vite à l’époque.

 **Jeff Sterling  : **Ouais, avec toutes les auditions qu’on a passées pour des solos sans jamais en avoir un seul, on commence à vraiment se demander ce qu’il faut faire pour être soliste chez les Warblers.

 **Trent Nixon  : **Ah, donc tu avoue, tu as couché avec quelqu’un pour avoir la place l’an dernier !

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Non Trent, moi j’étais juste bon et votre soliste avait démissionné.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Non, pas démissionné, changé de lycée.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Là tu joue sur les mots Kurt. Et ça ne réponds pas à ma question : c’est qui ce mec ?

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Aucune idée, jamais entendu parler de lui.

 **Nick Duval  : **T’inquiète pas, tu verras, on fini par s’y faire à pas être le soliste.

 **Sebastian Smythe  : **Si tu veux bien aller expliquer ça à mon père, ça pourrait m’arranger.

* * *

 

_9 octobre  
_ ** Kurt Hummel _strikes a pose!!!  
_ ** _18 personnes aiment ça_

**David Karofsky : ** Tu veux dire quoi là?

 **Kurt Hummel** **:** Come on Vogue, let your body move to the music.

 **Sebastian Smythe : ** On est en train de le perdre là. Si c’est New York qui fait cet effet là, je raye ça tout de suite de mes choix d’universités.

 **Mercedes Jones  : **Mais non, il a été pris pour un stage à Vogue. Félicitations.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Je soutiens que Carmen Tibideaux se rend pas compte de ce qu’elle a raté tant pis pour elle !

 **Blaine Anderson  :** Tu vois mon cœur, je t’avais dit que tu saurais rebondir.

 **Kurt Hummel  : **Tu avais raison. Isabelle Wright est géniale. C’est vraiment une femme inspirante.

 **Artie Abrams  :** Tu me manque au Lima Bean quand même.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang  :** Sérieusement Artie ? C’est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? C’est génial Kurt, il va falloir que j’achète Vogue pour pouvoir dire que je connais celui qui l’a fait.

 **Kurt Hummel  :** Merci Tina. Bon en fait, c’est juste un stage et c’est pour le site Internet, mais c’est une vraie opportunité.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Ca t’occuperas en attendant de retenter les auditions pour la NYADA l’an prochain.

 **Blaine Anderson  : **Rachel Berry, arrête de dévaloriser ce que Kurt vient d’accomplir. Il a le droit de choisir son autre passion puisque Carmen Tibideaux l’a refusé pour te donner la place alors que tu avais totalement raté ton audition.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Tu es méchant là Blaine, c’est pas de ma faute.

 **Santana Lopez  : **Non miss Rachel-Barbra-Berry, il est réaliste. Tu as pris la place que Kurt aurait dû avoir.

 **Rachel Berry  : **Mais je pouvais pas savoir moi.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang  : **C’est bon Rachel, personne t’en veux d’avoir eu la place, mais juste sois heureuse pour lui sans remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 **Rachel Berry  :** Oui, bon, je suis contente pour lui et contente de l’avoir à New York avec moi.

 **Sam Evans  : **On la changera pas, elle pensera toujours à elle en premier. Vas-y Kurt, montre leur à tous qui est Kurt Hummel.

* * *

 

 **De: Kurt Hummel**  
A: Blaine Anderson  
(05/10/2012)

Je peux pas croire que tu m’ais fait ça. Je peux même pas te dire à quel point ça m’a fait mal. Je sais que normalement ça ne se fait pas de faire ça par mail mais tout de suite, je ne peux pas me résoudre à t’entendre en pensant qu’un autre t’as entendu crier de plaisir, te voir en pensant qu’il t’a regardé dans les yeux pendant que tu jouissais.

Je pensais jamais faire ça, je me voyais vieillir avec toi, mais c’est fini entre nous.

Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, je ne veux plus te voir. Je pourrais pas le supporter. J’ai eu l’impression de mourir quand tu m’as dis ça.

Je ne suis même pas sûr que je pourrais te pardonner un jour.


	15. Entrer à Princeton

« Dis-moi que c’est pas toi ! » hurla Kurt dès qu’il vit Sebastian sortir de la Dalton Academy.

« Heu… C’est pas moi. Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Joue pas au con avec moi Smythe. On sait tous les deux que tu attendais que j’ai le dos tourné pour te taper mon mec. »

« Oh, donc, on est revenus aux insultes… » marmonna Sebastian avant d’ajouter plus clairement. « Et on sait tous les deux que ton Hobbit est trop accroché à toi pour te tromper. »

« C’est ce que je croyais. » dit Kurt en fondant en larmes.

« Quoi ? »

Kurt continuait de pleurer et n’arrivait pas à parler.

« Kurt, calme-toi, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sebastian en tentant timidement de poser une main sur l’épaule de Kurt en signe de réconfort.

« Il m’a trompé. »

« Merde… Non, c’est pas possible, il ferait jamais ça, il t’aime. »

« Ouais, ben il l’a fait quand même. Il est venu jusqu’à New York pour me le dire. »

« C’est pas moi Kurt, je te le jure, c’est pas moi. »

« C’est ce qu’il m’a dit aussi. Il n’a pas voulu me dire qui c’était mais il m’a juré que c’était pas toi. »

« Apparemment, tu l’as pas cru. »

« Il m’a trompé Sebastian ! Comment tu veux que j’ai confiance en ce qu’il dit maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu me connais non ? Je suis sans doute pas la personne la mieux placée pour te donner des conseils sur les relations de couple. »

« C’est pour ça que je suis pas venu te demander des conseils. »

« OK, qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi alors ? » s’impatienta Sebastian.

« Je sais pas. Je sais plus grand-chose là. Je sais même pas très bien comment je suis arrivé ici. »

« Ce qui est plutôt inquiétant vu que tu as sûrement pris un avion puis fait je ne sais pas trop combien d’heures de voiture vu que tu as l’air d’être venu avec ta voiture qui devait être à Lima pendant tout ce temps. »

« Oh, ça va, arrête de te foutre de moi, c’est pas vraiment le moment si tu avais pas remarqué. »

« OK, bon, en tous cas, je crois pas que tu sois en état de reprendre ta voiture maintenant. Monte, on va chez moi. »

« Je suis pas désespéré au point de coucher avec toi Sebastian. »

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. » dit Sebastian avec un sourire narquois.

« Et je veux pas le savoir merci. Le seul avec qui j’ai jamais eu envie c’était… » Kurt ne put pas finir sa phrase, il éclata en sanglots à nouveau.

« OK Madeleine. Monte dans cette voiture avant que je t’y mette de force. Si tu dois parler toute la soirée, j’aimerais mieux être assis. J’ai eu lacrosse et Warblers aujourd’hui. »

« Je suis pas une fille ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m’appelle pas Madeleine. »

« Je sais, c’était pas pour ça mais ‘ **Pleurer comme une madeleine** ’, non ? Ca te dis rien ? Ils t’apprennent quoi en cours de Français ? »

« Ah. »

Kurt se décida enfin à monter dans la voiture de Sebastian qui poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire le tour et de s’installer au volant. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu’à leur arrivée chez Sebastian, Kurt le front collé contre la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées.

« C’est chez toi ça ? » s’exclama Kurt en voyant la maison. « C’est un baron de la drogue ton père ou quoi ? »

« Ah ah, très drôle, mais non. Juste, tu sais, fortune familiale, tout ça. »

« T’es sérieux là ? »

« Heu… ouais. Et aussi mon père gagne bien sa vie. »

« Et ta mère ? Me dis rien, elle a pas besoin de travailler, elle s’occupe en allant à des tonnes de collectes de fonds. » plaisanta Kurt.

« Mmh, quelque chose comme ça sûrement. » marmonna Sebastian.

Ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Sebastian ouvrit la porte et il allait conduire Kurt jusqu’à sa chambre quand son père fit irruption.

« Seb ! Qui c’est ce garçon ? »

« Papa, c’est… heu Kurt… Heu Kurt, mon père. » bafouilla Sebastian.

« Bonjour monsieur. » dit Kurt en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour. » répondit sèchement John Smythe sans se soucier de la main tendue de Kurt. « Tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas amener tes ‘amis’ quand Melissa est là. »

« Elle risque de finir par trouver ça louche qu’aucun de mes amis ne vienne jamais à la maison. »

« Tu sais très bien de quel genre d’amis je parle Seb. » rétorqua John en toisant Kurt du regard.

« Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles. Son père est garagiste mais c’est mon ami. » envoya Sebastian, contournant volontairement le problème évident.

« Ah parce qu’en plus il nous est inférieur ? »

« En plus de quoi ? » demanda Kurt un peu confus.

« Laisse tomber Kurt. »

« Que je laisse tomber ? Pardon mais je viens de me faire insulter par quelqu’un qui n’a même pas pris le temps d’essayer de me connaître. Je laisse pas tomber. Je veux savoir ce qui m’est reproché. » s’énerva Kurt en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« S’il te plaît. » soupira Sebastian.

« En plus de quoi ? » insista Kurt sans bouger.

« Oh s’il vous plaît, vous le savez très bien. »

« Non, justement, je ne le sais pas. C’est bien pour ça que je vous le demande. » s’acharna Kurt, plus têtu que jamais.

« Que tu sois gay. » lâcha Sebastian en criant. « Mon père n’est pas homophobe, c’est juste que c’est très mauvais pour son image. Est-ce que tu veux bien laisser tomber et venir dans ma chambre maintenant ? » demanda Sebastian d’un ton plaintif.

« Seb, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser ramener… CA chez moi sans rien dire. »

« Il s’appelle Kurt et c’est mon ami, juste mon ami. Ne t’inquiète pas, il a rendu ça assez clair qu’il ne voulait rien faire avec moi qui pourrait te faire rougir. »

« Un ami ? Me prends pas pour un idiot s’il te plaît Seb ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu’il est… ce qu’il est. »

« Homosexuel, monsieur Smythe. Vous pouvez le dire, personne n’est jamais entré en combustion spontanée pour avoir prononcé ce mot. »

« Kurt, s’il te plaît. » plaida Sebastian.

« Est-ce qu’au moins tu as rempli ton dossier pour Princeton ? Tu sais que tu dois t’appliquer pour la lettre de motivation et la dissertation. Ton nom t’aidera, mais ça ne fera pas tout. »

« Je sais papa, j’y travaille. »

Melissa fit alors son apparition.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est quoi tous ces cris ? » demanda-t-elle. « Bonjour Seb. » dit-elle en l’enlaçant brièvement. « Bonjour… » ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à Kurt.

« Kurt. » se présenta le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue.

« Enchantée. Melissa. » se présenta la jeune femme à son tour. « Quelqu’un se décide à me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. On discutait juste un peu fort. » tenta de rassurer Sebastian.

« D’ailleurs Kurt allait partir, n’est-ce pas ? » suggéra John Smythe avec un regard appuyé à son fils.

« Oui, on allait repartir. J’étais juste passé pour prévenir que je passe la soirée chez un ami, il va m’aider pour ma dissertation pour Princeton. »

« Et je demandais chez qui tu vas. »

« Heu David. » répondit Sebastian après une brève hésitation.

John lança un regard désapprobateur à son fils mais ne fit aucun commentaire devant Melissa.

« Bien, tu me feras lire quand tu auras fini, c’est vraiment important pour ta carrière que tu puisses entrer à Princeton. »

« Oui papa. Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée fils. »

Sebastian rouvrit la porte d’entrée et entraîna Kurt avec lui, qui tenta de dire au revoir aux deux adultes. Melissa répondit joyeusement mais le père de Sebastian ne fit même pas l’effort d’ouvrir la bouche ou même de faire un signe de tête. Les deux adolescents se réinstallèrent dans la voiture et Sebastian frappa rageusement le volant.

« Putain, Kurt, quand je te dis de laisser tomber, tu peux pas juste la fermer ? T’es content de toi ? Tu vas rentrer à New-York, tu pourras raconter ta petite aventure à Rachel Barbra, oh que c’est amusant. Je vis ici moi je te signale. Merci, vraiment, merci. » s’énerva Sebastian.

« Attends, t’es sérieux là ? Je devais faire quoi au juste ? »

« Te taire ! Laisser l’orage passer. Pas être aussi… gay. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Attends, ôtes moi d’un doute, la dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, tu étais aussi gay que moi, tellement gay que tout ce qui t’intéressais c’était de me piquer mon mec, mon ex, qui m’a trompé… Bref, c’est pas la question. Alors tu peux peut-être m’expliquer pourquoi je devrais être moins gay que toi. » s’emporta Kurt.

« Laisse tomber. Je t’emmène où ? T’as pas une copine à qui aller raconter que ta vie est foutue parce que ton petit copain est allé voir s’il pouvait trouver mieux que toi ? A part Rachel. T’aurais mieux fait de rester à New-York, j’aurais pu te le dire au téléphone qu’il avait apparemment pas besoin de coucher avec moi pour être sûr que je t’arrive pas à la cheville. »

« Ta gueule Smythe. Tu vas vraiment ‘travailler ta dissertation pour Princeton chez David’ ? Ou tu vas juste aller te bourrer la gueule et te taper le premier crétin venu au Scandals pour vérifier à quel point tu es pathétique ? »

« Rien à foutre de Princeton. Mais oui, je vais sûrement aller chez David. Sûrement pas celui qu’il imagine. » répondit Sebastian en désignant la maison. « Pas que ça change grand-chose cela dit, il aimerait aucun des deux, sans même les connaître. Une pédale ou un nègre, c’est pareil pour lui. Ouais, je suis pathétique, merci, je suis au courant. Maintenant, dis moi juste chez qui je te dépose pour que tu puisse déverser ta haine contre ton petit-ami, pardon, ton ex, parce que tu vois là, je suis pas vraiment d’humeur pour ça. »

« Alors David et toi ? Ca y est enfin, vous… ? »

« On est amis Kurt, juste amis d’accord ? Le meilleur que j’ai jamais eu mais il y a rien de plus. »

« C’est pour ça que tu cours chez lui dès que tu as un petit accrochage avec papounet ? » demanda Kurt, incrédule.

« Oui, plus ou moins. Tu cours bien vers moi quand tu rompt avec ton hobbit. Tu veux vraiment discuter de mes choix là maintenant ? »

« Non. Je viens avec toi. »

« OK, j’aurais parié pour l’aéroport, mais je dois pouvoir faire avec ça. Si Dave et Sarah sont d’accord bien sûr. »

Sebastian sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Dave.

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Est-ce que je peux venir ? Avec Kurt ? Urgence rupture…_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Urgence rupture ? Comment ça ?_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Le hobbit l’a trompé apparemment._

 **De Dave à Sebastian**   **:** _On vous attend._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Merci_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Pas de problème, c’est à ça que ça sert les amis_

Sebastian démarra à nouveau sa voiture et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l’appartement de Sarah. Kurt était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant à travers sa vitre.

« C’est pas de ta faute. » lâcha soudainement Sebastian.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt, tiré soudainement de ses pensées.

« S’il t’as trompé. C’est pas de ta faute. Je sais pas qui est ce mec, quels efforts il a fait pour l’attirer dans son lit, ni pourquoi ou comment c’est arrivé, mais je suis sûr que c’est pas de ta faute. »

« Si, un peu. » murmura Kurt. « Je me suis laissé entraîner par la vie à New-York, je prenais quasiment plus ses appels, je l’ai laissé derrière. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Rester en Ohio un an en attendant qu’il soit diplômé ? C’est ta vie Kurt, tu pouvais pas non plus rester en arrière. Tu n’étais pas assez disponible ? D’accord, sans doute, mais il aurait pu te parler au moins au lieu de finir dans le lit d’un inconnu. »

« Comment tu pourrais savoir que c’était un inconnu ? »

« Je le sais pas. Ce que je sais, c’est que ça te mèneras à rien de te flageller. Une relation, ça se réussit ou ça se rate à deux. Vous avez fait des erreurs, c’est tout. »

« Je sais. C’est juste que j’ai parfois l’impression que c’est de ma faute s’il a fait ça. Mais ça fait mal, ça fait vraiment mal, je sens plus que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Je suis juste perdu. »

Sebastian se gara devant l’immeuble de Sarah, il prit une inspiration et se tourna vers Kurt.

« Donne-toi du temps. Donne-vous du temps. Vous avez à peine 18 ans et vous avez connu personne d’autre, peut-être que vous vous retrouverez et peut-être pas. C’est la vie, c’est comme ça. »

« Quand est-ce que tu es devenu un expert en relations de couple ? »

« Je sais pas. Sans doute quand j’ai compris que le premier amour, ça dure pas forcément toute la vie. Allez viens, il nous attend. Je suis sûr qu’il est en train de se ronger les ongles en se demandant comment tu vas. »

Ils descendirent de voiture et allèrent sonner à la porte. Dave leur ouvrit, l’air visiblement troublé et se tourna directement vers Sebastian.

« Hé, ça va ? C’est quoi cette histoire de rupture ? Je savais même pas que tu avais un petit-ami pour commencer. » demanda-t-il en passant une main rassurante sur le bras de Sebastian.

« Ah, moi je vais bien. C’est Lady Hummel qui a du mal à digérer sa rupture avec Blaine en fait. »

« Quoi ? Vous avez rompu ? Mais, comment c’est possible ? Vous étiez accrochés comme des aimants. » s’inquiéta Dave en se tournant vers Kurt.

« C’est une longue histoire. On peut entrer ou on va discuter sur le pas de la porte ? »

Dave se décala et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Dave, s’installant sur le lit ou sur le pouf dans le coin de la pièce.

« Dis-lui juste que c’est pas toi, je me sentirai moins seul. » tenta de plaisanter Sebastian.

« Pas moi… quoi au juste ? »

« L’enculé avec qui son hobbit l’a trompé. Enfin, je dis enculé mais après tout, j’en sais rien, peut-être que c’était le contraire. C’est un actif ou un passif le petit frisé ? »

« T’es sérieux Scar ? Tu penses vraiment qu’à ça ! »

« Faut croire que je suis pas le seul… » marmonna Sebastian, s’attirant deux regards noirs de la part de ses amis. « Oui, bon, pardon, j’aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« T’es vraiment désespérant. » soupira Dave.

« Désespérant, pathétique, décevant, feignant, je sais pas quel jour on est, mais apparemment, c’est mon jour. Oh, pervers aussi, il n’a pas prononcé le mot mais il l’a pensé bien assez fort. »

« Pour une fois que non. » protesta Kurt.

« Pas toi, mon père. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Oh, t’as croisé ton père aujourd’hui ? »

« On a croisé mon père en fait. J’ai essayé de ramener Kurt chez moi. Quelle bonne idée non ? »

« Ah oui, d’accord. Bon, les gars, je sais ce qu’il vous faut. » lança Dave en se levant et en partant vers la cuisine.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, interloqués puis se levèrent pour suivre leur ami. Ils le regardèrent ouvrir le congélateur et sortir des pots de glace en s’interrogeant sérieusement sur ce comportement soudain.

« Heu… Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Sebastian en levant un sourcil.

« Je sors de la glace et on va regarder un bon vieux film à l’eau de rose, ça fait un peu soirée déprime entre filles mais vu le nombre de fois où on s’entend traiter de filles parce qu’on aime les garçons, on a bien le droit de les imiter au moins une fois non ? » répondit Dave «  Kurt, chocolat, caramel ou vanille-pécan ? » demanda-t-il alors qu’il avait déjà sorti un pot de glace à la cerise pour Sebastian.

« Heu… chocolat. » répondit Kurt un peu surpris mais sans discuter l’idée.

Dave tendit chaque pot à Kurt et Sebastian et prit le pot de glace au caramel pour lui. Il sortit trois cuillères et prit la direction du salon, suivit par ses deux amis. Sebastian s’installa dans le canapé, du côté du mur, le dos contre le mur avec les jambes en tailleur, laissant assez de place sur le canapé pour que Kurt puisse s’assoir et un espace libre devant lui pour Dave. Kurt s’installa à l’autre bout du canapé, laissant assez de place entre eux deux pour que Dave puisse s’assoir. Le troisième adolescent sélectionna un DVD et l’installa dans le lecteur avant d’aller s’assoir par terre et de distribuer les cuillères. Il mit le DVD en route.

« 27 robes ? Vraiment ? J’aurais pas cru ça de toi David. » s’exclama Kurt.

« Pas de commentaire, mange ta glace et pleure sur le film parce que tu n’arrive pas à pleurer sur ton amour perdu et que ça fait du bien de pleurer un bon coup des fois. »

« Ah oui, donc quand tu disais ‘soirée déprime entre filles’ tu plaisantais pas. Et sur quoi tu compte pleurer toi ? » demanda Sebastian sarcastique.

« Alex. Le beau brun ténébreux qui me drague quand il n’y a personne autours, qui m’invite à boire un café, flirte avec moi mais se la joue bon copain dès qu’un de ses potes arrive et qui m’a clairement demandé de ne pas ébruiter son homosexualité parce qu’il n’a pas encore fait son coming-out. »

« QUOI ? Mais c’est quoi cette histoire ? » s’exclama Kurt.

« Ben si vous pouvez le garder pour vous… J’ai rien contre lui, je compte pas ébruiter son secret s’il est pas prêt, je sais trop bien ce que ça fait. Mais en attendant, je crois pas que je sois prêt à me lancer dans ce genre de relation. Pourtant il me plaît bien. Je suis dans l’impasse. »

« Je me demande si tu viens pas de gagner. Envoie le film, on dirait bien qu’on en a tous besoin. » dit Sebastian.

« Ah oui, parce que tu en as besoin pour quoi toi ? Le dernier mec que tu as dragué au Scandals était un actif aussi et du coup tu as pas pu te le faire ? »

« Oh, c’est très fin ça Kurt, merci. New-York a une mauvaise influence sur toi. J’ai pas d’histoire d’amour tordue à raconter, désolé, je dois me concentrer sur ma candidature à Princeton parce que ‘tous les Smythe vont à Princeton’ même si j’ai aucune envie d’aller là-bas. » répondit amèrement Sebastian.

« Et où tu voudrais aller ? »

« N’importe où tant que c’est pas Princeton. C’est bon, on peut mettre le film maintenant ? »

Dave appuya sur le bouton lecture, le film démarra alors qu’ils ouvraient tous leur pot de glace et commençaient à plonger leurs cuillères dedans.

« Ca, ça va finir sur mes hanches, c’est sûr, mais c’est trop bon. » se plaignit Kurt.

« T’inquiète pas, tes hanches sont juste bien. » le rassura Sebastian.

« Ouais, elles ont pas empêché Blaine d’aller voir ailleurs. »

« Blaine est un con qui se rend pas compte de ce qu’il a laissé filer entre ses doigts, c’est tout. » lui dit Dave entre deux bouchées.

« OK, ça, c’est la preuve que c’est quand même vraiment mieux d’être un mec. Ca a l’air vraiment pratique d’aller pisser avec une robe de mariée. » dit Sebastian en riant devant une scène où l’héroïne assiste ses deux copines jeunes mariées aux toilettes.

« Ah ça tu l’as dit. » ajouta Dave.

« Alors lui, ça doit être celui qu’elle va épouser à la fin du film, prévisible. Mignon à craquer, évidemment il est hétéro, il le sont toujours. » s’écria Kurt

« Ou dans le placard. » ajouta Dave avec amertume.

« Je veux pas mettre en doute tes compétences Kurtie, mais ils ont l’air très mal partis pour finir ensemble quand même. »

« La haine est une forme d’amour. On est bien tous les trois dans cette pièce à partager de la glace et des larmes. Tu crois qu’on était bien partis pour ça au départ ? » répondit Kurt.

« Oh, pas vraiment non. » grogna Dave avec une petite grimace.

« Oh non Jane, ton patron, vraiment ? Idiote, il s’en fout de toi. » marmonna Sebastian.

Les trois garçons regardaient le film, vidant consciencieusement leurs pots de glace tout en commentant le film à l’occasion.

« Est-ce que ça fait prétentieux si je dis que la version de Santana de cette chanson était même meilleure que l’originale ? » demanda Kurt.

« Pas vraiment vu que tu étais même pas dans l’équipe quand ça a emmené les New Directions aux Régionales. »

« Outch, ça fait mal ça. »

« Est-ce que ce mec est crétin ou quoi ? Elle lui a menti sur tout juste pour lui faire croire qu’ils étaient pareils pour tout. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure non ? C’est trop gros, personne peut être aussi semblable. »

« Les hétéros ont le droit de se marier depuis trop longtemps, ils en profitent pour faire n’importe quoi. »

« Oubliez tout, ils sont tous les deux aussi crétins l’un que l’autre. Qui peut organiser un tel mariage en trois semaines ? » s’insurgea Kurt.

« Heu… Il me semble que notre créateur semble penser que c’est même large. » plaisanta Dave **[1]**.

« Oh douce Gaga non, qui peut mettre ce cochon doré affreux sur sa liste de mariage ? »

« Hum, ça, c’est une sorte de vengeance, si tu veux mon avis. » répondit Sebastian.

« Oh, oh, là Kevin, t’es mal. Fallait pas faire ça, tu le savais pas que ta patronne allait publier sans rien te dire ? Ca se passe toujours comme ça. »

Sebastian avait fini sa glace et tenait le pot d’une main pendant que l’autre avait commencé à caresser la nuque de Dave distraitement. Aucun des deux ne remarqua les coups d’œil que Kurt jetait à la scène, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh, wow, la fille qui a fait cette cascade a tout mon respect. Ce saut en talons hauts, quel talent ! » s’exclama Kurt en voyant l’héroïne sauter dans le bateau depuis la passerelle déjà retirée en évitant de justesse les escaliers à l’entrée du bateau.

« Chut, tu vas gâcher la conclusion. » rétorqua Sebastian, les yeux rivés à l’écran.

« J’aurais jamais cru que toi, Sebastian Smythe, tu pouvais être romantique. »

« Y a beaucoup de choses que tu sais pas sur moi Hummel. »

« Oui, on dirait bien. » marmonna Kurt avec les yeux sur la main de Sebastian jouant dans les cheveux de Dave.

Alors que le film allait prendre fin, Kurt ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ses deux compagnons. La main de Sebastian était toujours sur la nuque de Dave alors que ce dernier avait légèrement appuyé sa tête contre la cuisse du garçon sur le canapé. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir vraiment conscience de la situation.

« Le votre, c’est pour quand ? » demanda-t-il innocemment quand le générique de fin commença.

« Notre quoi ? »

« Occasion de faire porter une de ces robes horribles à vos amies, sœurs, cousines. »

« Quoi ? »

« Votre mariage, idiots ! »

« Oh non, c’est pas vrai, il va pas remettre ça. » soupira Sebastian.

« J’ai peur que si. »

« Bon, ben puisque le secret est éventé, je propose qu’on aille dans ta chambre pour s’envoyer en l’air, là, tout de suite, maintenant. »

Dave éclata de rire à la remarque de Sebastian, ne semblant pas du tout gêné par l’allusion sexuelle.

« Oh, d’accord, moquez-vous de moi, mais vous m’ôterez pas de la tête que vous agissez un peu plus que comme des bons copains l’un avec l’autre. Juste, regardez-vous. » dit Kurt en désignant la main de Sebastian qui n’avait pas quitté la nuque de Dave et la tête de celui-ci qui était toujours appuyée contre la cuisse de leur camarade. « Et vous croyez que je n’ai pas remarqué que Sebastian a eu le parfum de glace qu’il voulait sans que vous vous concertiez ? »

Aucun des deux n’eut le temps de répondre, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et Sarah appela.

« David ? Je suis rentrée. Oh, ça a pas l’air d’aller vous trois. » dit-elle en entrant dans le salon.

« Blaine. » « Princeton. » « Alex. » répondirent les trois adolescents en chœur comme si un seul mot suffisait à résumer ce qui les avait amenés à vider le congélateur devant la télé.

« OK, pas tous en même temps. Qu’est-ce qu’il est arrivé à Blaine ? »

« Il a trompé Kurt. On sait même pas avec qui, mais pas moi en tout cas. » répondit Sebastian.

« D’accord. Princeton ? C’est pas un peu tôt pour déprimer ? Je suis à peu près sûre que les dates limites pour les candidatures ne sont pas passées. »

« Ben justement, son père veut qu’il aille à Princeton, comme tous les hommes de la famille, mais il aimerait mieux aller ailleurs et il faut quand même qu’il postule à Princeton. » expliqua Dave.

« Et donc, qui est Alex ? »

« Un garçon bien au fond du placard qui aime bien David et c’est un peu réciproque, mais ça voudrait dire qu’il faut qu’ils se cachent, donc forcément, c’est compliqué. On l’a élu gagnant de la meilleure cause de déprime. » dit Kurt à son tour.

« Ah oui, d’accord. Donc, le programme c’est glace et… » Sarah marqua une petite pause, le temps de prendre le boîtier du DVD. « 27 robes ? C’est un choix… surprenant. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Sarah, nous sommes des garçons pleins de surprises, il va falloir t’y faire. »

« Oui, je vois ça. Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi, je suis morte, je vous avoue que mon programme de la soirée ressemblait à ‘douche-manger-dodo’, pas forcément dans cet ordre. »

« Heu, oui, bien sûr, on va vous laisser nous, hein Sebastian. » s’excusa Kurt.

« Hein ? Heu, oui, voilà, c’est ça, on va rentrer chez nous. »

« Toi, tu vas rentrer chez toi ? Alors que tu as croisé ton père en ramenant Kurt chez toi ? Désolé, j’y crois pas du tout. »

« Crois ce que tu veux, de toute façon, Kurt est à pied, donc je dois le ramener… Je sais pas trop où d’ailleurs, à cette heure ci, le parking de Dalton doit être fermé. »

« Vous pouvez rester cette nuit tous les deux si vous voulez, du moment que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit et que je peux dormir jusqu’à midi demain matin. Et si ça vous dérange pas de manger des pâtes au beurre parce que j’ai pas vraiment le courage de faire autre chose. »

« D’accord. Mais alors, à une condition. » dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu me fais peur… Quelle condition ? » demanda Sarah.

« Tu commence ton petit programme par la douche, pendant ce temps là, nous on s’occupe du dîner. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que cuisiner est antidépresseur. »

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi certaines filles hétéros ont tendance à tomber amoureuses de garçons comme vous. Les pauvres. » dit Sarah avec un grand sourire.

« Allez, zou, sous la douche, on s’occupe de tout. »

Sarah s’exécuta pendant que les trois garçons effaçaient les preuves de leur après-midi de déprime. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, en jogging, les cheveux encore mouillés, elle fut accueillie par l’odeur alléchante du chili que les garçons avaient préparé. La table était mise et elle n’eut qu’à mettre les pieds sous la table pour manger. Ils passèrent le repas à parler de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement les sujets qui fâchent.

Quand ils eurent fini, Sarah allait commencer à débarrasser mais elle se fit renvoyer gentiment à son lit par Sebastian qui lui assura qu’ils s’occuperaient de ça aussi.

« Oh, d’accord, d’accord. Bon, les garçons, pour information, j’aimerais autant que ça ne serve pas cette nuit alors que je suis dans la chambre juste à côté, mais si besoin, il y a une boîte de préservatifs dans la salle de bain. »

« Wow, non merci, ça servira pas cette nuit. » dit Kurt gêné.

« Tu es sûr ? C’est dommage, je rêve d’un plan à trois, c’était l’occasion ou jamais. » plaisanta Sebastian, faisant rougir Kurt.

« Arrête Scar, vas prendre une bonne douche froide, pense à autre chose. »

« Oh, d’accord, si on peut même plus plaisanter. »

« Bonne nuit les garçons. »

« Bonne nuit Sarah. » lui dirent en chœur les trois adolescents.

Pendant que Sarah allait se coucher, Kurt et Sebastian préparèrent le canapé et Dave changea les draps de son lit. Ils laissèrent la chambre à Kurt, les deux autres se partageant le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla tôt pour un samedi matin. L’appartement était totalement silencieux. Il décida de se lever et d’essayer d’atteindre le plus silencieusement possible la cuisine pour faire du café.

Il eut un petit sourire en passant dans le salon, voyant ses deux amis dormir paisiblement, dos à dos mais collés l’un contre l’autre. Juste amis hein ? Vraiment ?

Il réussit à atteindre la cuisine sans les réveiller et sursauta en voyant Sarah assise à la table de cuisine, un café devant elle.

« Oh, pardon, c’était tellement silencieux, je pensais que tout le monde dormait encore. Bonjour Sarah. » chuchota-t-il.

« Bonjour Kurt, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Oui merci et toi ? »

« Très bien merci. Tu veux du café ? »

« Oui merci, mais je vais me servir, bouge pas. »

Kurt se servi une tasse de café avant de reprendre la discussion, toujours en parlant bas pour ne pas réveiller Dave et Sebastian.

« Tu as vu comment ils dorment tous les deux ? »

« J’ai vu oui. Dave a un sommeil un peu agité quand Sebastian n’est pas là. Et à chaque fois qu’il a dormi ici, j’ai entendu Sebastian gémir dans son sommeil et je les ai retrouvé tous les deux comme ils sont ce matin. Et ils dorment comme s’ils n’avaient pas dormi depuis des lustres. »

« Et ils disent qu’ils ne sont qu’amis… »

« Je sais. Ils sont sincères je pense, ils ne voient juste pas l’évidence. Mais même en étant juste amis, ils sont bien l’un pour l’autre. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer l’année prochaine quand ils iront à l’université dans des états différents. »

« C’est peut-être mieux s’ils restent juste amis du coup. » dit Kurt d’un air sombre. « Les relations longues distance, ça marche pas. »

« Hé, ça va aller, tu verras. » dit Sarah en posant sa tasse pour prendre la main de Kurt. « Vous êtes jeunes, c’est dur je sais mais tu verras que tu t’en remettras, tu rencontreras quelqu’un d’autre. Tu n’oublieras jamais Blaine parce qu’on oublie jamais son premier amour, mais tu garderas les bons souvenirs et tu t’en créeras de nouveau avec un autre que tu aimeras de tout ton cœur aussi. »

« Je l’aime encore. Je sais que c’est bête, mais je l’aime encore. C’est moi qui ai choisi de le quitter, normalement on prend cette décision quand on aime plus l’autre. »

« Pas toujours. » soupira Sarah.

Ensuite, Dave et Sebastian s’étaient réveillés et les avaient rejoints. Ils avaient partagé le petit déjeuner puis Kurt et Sebastian prirent congé. Le plus grand ramenant son camarade à Dalton pour qu’il récupère sa voiture.

Kurt était toujours dévasté, mais après cette soirée, il avait les idées un peu plus claires sur sa situation et se sentait prêt à retourner à New-York et reprendre sa vie et ses rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Oui, oui, c’est clairement une remarque concernant RIB et ce mariage que Kurt a organisé tout seul en une semaine, joli boulot Kurt, comment vous avez fait pour les robes de la mariée et des demoiselles d’honneur en si peu de temps ?


	16. Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours

« Oh, non, non, non, non, NON. Vous devez être en train de vous moquer de moi. » gémit Nick en voyant Sebastian entrer dans la chambre s’installer sur son lit et envoyer un oreiller à Jeff qui écoutait de la musique allongé sur son propre lit.

« Ben quoi? T’as passé une mauvaise journée Nicky ? » demanda Sebastian avec un sourire satisfait.

« Oh commence pas. J’ai une dissertation à finir pour le cours d’histoire de demain. Et on sait tous les trois qu’avec vous deux dans la pièce, je vais pas pouvoir travailler correctement. » se plaignit Nick.

« Allez, relax Nick, prends une pause, ta dissertation sera toujours là dans une heure. » plaisanta Jeff qui avait retiré ses écouteurs une fois son attention attirée par l’oreiller qu’il avait reçu dans la figure.

« Une heure ? Vous avez vraiment pas du tout besoin de travailler pour réussir vous deux hein ? »

« Oh, je suis offensé là. » répondit Jeff en feignant l’indignation. « Je travaille très dur je te signale. »

« Me regardez pas comme ça, moi je travaille vraiment pas, je compte sur la fortune de papa pour m’en sortir, vous pouvez lui demander. » dit Sebastian sans humour.

« OK, je suppose que plus vite je t’écoute, plus vite je peux retourner à mon travail, alors c’est quoi ton problème cette fois ? » demanda Nick, excédé.

« Non, merci, j’ai pas besoin de parler. Je veux juste rester là, silencieux pour pas rentrer chez moi. »

« Et t’as qu’ici pour rester pour pas rentrer chez toi ? Super, je dois être maudit. » marmonna Nick.

Leur conversation fut coupée par trois coups secs frappés à la porte.

« C’est quoi ça encore ? » soupira Nick. « Qui prend la peine de frapper avant d’entrer ici maintenant ? »

« A mon avis, ta meilleure chance de le savoir, c’est d’aller ouvrir Nicky. »

« Hé, t’es pas censé l’appeler comme ça, c’est mon surnom. » protesta Jeff alors que Nick allait ouvrir la porte.

Ils virent apparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte, Blaine l’air dépité, suivi de près par Sam, une main sur son épaule.

« Réparez-le. » lâcha Sam.

« Heu… Bonjour, déjà. » dit Nick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Nous on va bien merci, et vous ? » ajouta Jeff, sarcastique sans bouger de son lit.

Sam ne prêta pas attention à leur commentaire, avança dans la chambre entraînant Blaine avec lui et se planta devant le lit de Nick où Sebastian était toujours allongé, visiblement amusé par la situation.

« Toi, bouge, on n’a pas besoin de toi, vas voir ailleurs si on y est le suricate. » aboya Sam.

« Aucune chance, je prévoie pas de sortir d’ici avant que tu n’ais expliqué comment tu espère que Tic et Tac te répare ton hobbit. Principalement parce qu’il n’a pas l’air cassé pour moi. » répondit Sebastian sans bouger d’un millimètre, de plus en plus amusé.

« Il est comme ça depuis qu’il est revenu de son week-end à New-York. Il fait la tête, il mange plus, on va bientôt plus voir ses yeux au milieu de ses cernes. Et il refuse de me parler. Tout ce que je sais et encore, c’est Finn qui me l’a dit, c’est que Kurt a rompu avec lui. » dit Sam, tirant un petit gémissement de douleur quand il parla de Kurt.

« C’est normal, je suis horrible, comment j’ai pu lui faire ça ? » se plaignit faiblement Blaine.

« Et ça, c’est le mieux que j’ai réussi à tirer de lui. Comment je suis censé pouvoir l’aider si je sais même pas ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Tu peux pas m’aider de toute façon, personne peut m’aider, j’ai fait la chose la plus horrible que je pouvais faire à celui que j’aime plus que tout au monde. Je mérite ce qui m’arrive. »

« Faites quelque chose, vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi, à vous il dira peut-être quelque chose. »

« Aucune chance. Il était même pas dans cet état quand on l’a récupéré après le Saddie Hawkins de son ancienne école. Et tu sais combien de temps il a fallut pour qu’on sache ce qui s’était passé ? Plus d’un an. S’il veut pas parler, il parle pas et y a rien à faire. On n’a rien su avant que Kurt ne vienne espionner avant les Communales il y a deux ans. » affirma Nick, les bras croisé, attirant un nouveau gémissement de la part de Blaine quand il évoqua Kurt.

« Il était sexy au moins ? » demanda Sebastian qui n’avait toujours pas bougé.

« Quoi ? Qui ça ? » demanda Sam, perdu.

« Si on m’avait demandé quand je vous ai rencontré tous les deux, j’aurais jamais pensé que vous finiriez comme ça, et surtout pas que je ne serais pas la cause de votre rupture. C’est fou le nombre de surprises que la vie a en réserve. Le pire, c’est que ça le travaille vraiment ton ex de savoir qui c’était. » débita Sebastian les bras croisés derrière la tête, observant les réactions des quatre autres.

Blaine semblait encore plus mal que ce qu’il n’était en entrant dans la chambre tandis que les trois autres semblaient choqués de ces révélations, comprenant que Sebastian était celui qui en savait le plus sur la situation dans la pièce. Mis à part Blaine bien sûr.

« Oh, ça va, me regardez pas comme ça. Blaine a pris l’avion jusqu’à New-York pour annoncer à Kurt qu’il l’avait trompé sans vouloir lui dire avec qui. Qu’est-ce que vous croyez qu’il a fait ? Il a pris l’avion dans l’autre sens pour venir me hurler dessus pour être sûr que c’était pas moi. Et c’était pas moi, je suis un peu vexé d’ailleurs. »

Blaine avait fondu en larme et s’était assis sur le bord du lit de Jeff, le visage dans les mains.

« Ca a aucune importance, qui c’était, ça comptait pas. Je me sentais seul, on s’était fait des promesses avec Kurt, mais lui parler au téléphone, c’était pas pareil, il me manquait, et il était de plus en plus occupé. J’ai perdu de vue à quel point je l’aime. J’ai… j’ai pensé que peut-être, ça avait été lui parce qu’il était là et que ça aurait pu être n’importe qui d’autre. »

« Donc, tu as essayé. Je suis toujours vexé que tu ai pas pensé que ça aurait pu être moi. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Ca aurait rien changé. Toi ou un autre, je me serais détesté autant, peut-être plus même. Parce que c’est lui, rien que lui. Ca l’a toujours été et maintenant, il me hait, il n’a plus confiance en moi et on ne pourra jamais réparer ça. Je l’ai perdu pour toujours. »

« Il ne te hait pas. » dit Sebastian d’un ton neutre.

« Et comment tu sais ça toi ? » s’écrièrent en chœur Jeff et Nick.

« Allo, vous suivez un peu ? Il est venu me voir. Il m’a hurlé dessus, il a pleuré, il a soupiré, il a râlé. Je pouvais pas le laisser repartir dans l’état où il était, il aurait eu un accident cet idiot. Résultat, on a passé la nuit ensemble chez Dave. »

« Dave ? » demanda Jeff, incrédule.

« David Karofsky, vous suivez vraiment pas les gars. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous êtes allés faire chez lui ? » demanda Nick.

« Je l’aurais bien ramené chez moi pour le sauter, mais ça a moyennement plu à mon père figure toi. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Mais t’es vraiment un crétin toi ! » s’emporta Sam avant d’enchaîner en montrant Blaine. « Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment pour des blagues pareilles ? »

« Oh, détends toi Blondie Bis, je plaisantais. Il est blessé et trahi mais pas prêt à tourner la page encore. Donc, non, on n’a pas couché ensemble, même si j’avais voulu, ça n’aurait pas eu lieu. Kurt a dormi dans le lit de Dave. »

« Oh, super, je l’ai envoyé direct dans les bras de Dave. » gémit Blaine.

« Il a dormi dans le lit de Dave, pas AVEC Dave. J’ai dormi dans le canapé avec Dave. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Vous avez dormi ensemble ? » demanda Jeff en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, dormi Jeff. Juste dormi, efface les images de ta têtes, c’est pas arrivé et ça n’arrivera jamais. On est juste amis, OK ? »

« Oh oui, OK. C’est pas arrivé d’accord. Mais ça n’arrivera jamais, ça j’y crois pas trop. » plaisanta Jeff.

« Bon, c’est bon, j’en ai assez entendu sur la vie sexuelle de Sebastian Smythe. On peut y aller maintenant Sam ? » s’énerva Blaine en prenant la direction de la porte.

« Alors là, aucune chance. Je sors pas d’ici tant que les grumeaux là t’ont pas rendu le sourire. »

« Mais t’as vraiment rien compris Sam ? J’ai tout gâché, j’ai blessé la seule personne qui comptait vraiment, j’ai fait n’importe quoi. Maintenant je ferais aussi bien de me foutre en l’air. »

« Quand je pense que c’est Kurt qu’on traitait de drama queen. » soupira Sam.

« Non, ça, pour ça, ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés tous les deux. » rétorqua Nick.

« Ils sont vraiment fait pour finir leurs vies ensemble. » ajouta Jeff.

« Voilà, c’est bien ce que je dis, j’ai plus qu’à aller me pendre. »

« Oh, ça suffit maintenant. OK, tu aimes Kurt, OK, tu as déconné et c’est sans doute la fin de votre histoire. Mais bordel, vous avez à peine 18 ans, oui c’est une rupture douloureuse, mais vraiment, tu crois que ça vaut la peine de te tuer. C’est ta première peine d’amour. Pleure un bon coup, mais remet-toi. Tu verras, un de ces jours, tu rencontreras un autre mec et vous serez heureux ensemble et vous aurez plein de bébés gays et tu te demanderas qui c’était Kurt ? »

« Genre, tu es devenu le maître en matière de relations de couples ? Je veux pas te vexer mais tu dois être à peu près aussi qualifié que moi. » plaisanta Jeff.

« En tous cas, je sais que le premier amour, c’est pas toujours fait pour durer toute la vie. Fais ce que tu veux après, cherches en un autre ou fais comme Jeff et moi, amuse toi tant que tu es encore jeune. Mais par pitié, arrêtes de te lamenter et vis. T’as encore des tas d’années devant toi pour être heureux. »

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je crois pas que tu sois heureux Sebastian. » dit Blaine.

« Peut-être pas, mais j’ai pas abandonné. Tu veux un deuxième avis ? Vas voir Dave, demande lui ce qu’il en pense. »

« Je me sens tellement vide sans lui. Comment je suis censé continuer ? »

« Je sais pas moi, tu devrais savoir mieux que nous. C’est bien toi qui t’es ridiculisé en chantant une chanson très suggestive à un mec sur son lieu de travail. » dit Jeff en riant.

« Heureusement que Blondie bis vous l’a amené pour que vous le répariez, franchement, ça a vraiment l’air d’aider. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Non, sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu’un peut me dire pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus ? J’ai beau chercher, je vois pas ce que j’ai fait de si mal. Pourquoi je peux pas juste avoir une soirée tranquille ? Juste une. Je demande pas grand-chose. Juste une soirée pour finir cette fichue dissertation qui compte pour un tiers dans ma note finale à ce cours d’histoire. S’il vous plaît, juste ça. » marmonna Nick, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« Ah tiens, c’est la saison de Nick le rabat-joie. » soupira Blaine.

« Non, c’est la saison de Nick a l’air d’être le seul à avoir besoin de travailler pour maintenir des notes suffisantes pour aller à la fac. »

« Wow, respire Nick, t’es tout rouge. » plaisanta Jeff.

« Si tu veux, je te laisse ma place à Princeton. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Quoi ? Tu vas à Princeton ? Genre Princeton ? T’es sérieux ? » s’enflamma Sam.

« Non, non, non, non. » murmura Nick en sachant où cette conversation allait mener.

« A moins que je trouve un moyen très subtil de leur faire penser que je suis pas fait pour entrer dans leur prestigieuse université, j’aurai pas vraiment le choix. »

« On n’est pas censé les convaincre de nous laisser entrer normalement ? Je comprend pas, si tu veux aller ailleurs pourquoi tu tente genre l’une des facs où c’est le plus difficile d’entrer ? » questionna Blaine perplexe.

« Ca, c’est parce que tu ne connais pas la famille Smythe, sinon, tu comprendrais. » murmura Sebastian. « J’ai le choix, c’est Princeton ou Princeton. Droit ou… droit. Ah si, attends, j’aurais peut-être mon mot à dire sur quelle spécialisation je veux faire. T’as vu ça ? Dur de se décider tu crois pas ? »

« Et si t’avais le choix ? T’irais où, tu ferais quoi ? » interrogea Jeff.

« Je l’ai pas, alors à quoi bon se poser la question. »

« Je sais pas, imagine que ta candidature soit pas retenue, genre, ta dissertation a été travaillée mais ne correspond pas du tout avec ce qu’ils attendent. Il te faudra bien un plan B. L’avantage de faire une demande à la première session, c’est que si ça marche pas, tu peux toujours faire des demandes à la deuxième session **[1]**. Alors, mettons que ça marche pas, où tu irais. » argumenta Nick.

« Je sais pas, j’y ai pas pensé. Le droit, j’y couperai pas. C’est soit ça, soit me faire couper les vivres complètement. Encore que ça, ça me dérange pas trop. Je veux dire, j’ai pas vraiment envie de marcher dans les traces de mon père, je tiens pas à faire de politique. Mais je peux m’imaginer avocat. Une fois que je serai diplômé, je pourrai bien travailler où je veux, défendre les droits des homosexuels par exemple, ça lui ferait les pieds ça tiens au grand John Smythe. »

« Dans ce cas, pas la peine de te battre pour ça, étudie le droit et ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux. Qu’est-ce que t’as contre Princeton ? » demanda Blaine.

« Juste… Pas envie d’aller là où ‘tous les hommes de la famille sont allés’. D’être comparé tous les jours à eux. De rien pouvoir faire de bien ou de mal sans en entendre parler. Parce que si je suis brillant, ça sera normal parce que je marche dans les pas tout tracés de la famille. Et si je suis mauvais, si je fais la fête tous les soirs, que je vais en cours en étant dans un sale état, qu’on me voit avec un mec en public, j’aurai droit au discours moralisateur parce que je fais honte à la famille. Personne me félicitera ou me mettras un coup de pied au cul pour ce que je fais moi. »

« Oh ouais, j’avais jamais vu ça comme ça. Ca craint en fait d’être un gosse de riche. » remarqua Sam.

« C’est pas toujours comme ça. Je veux dire, mon père a eu un peu de mal à accepter que je sois homosexuel et il a bien essayé de me changer mais sinon, mes parents sont plutôt cool. Ils cherchent pas à me forcer à aller dans une université qui me plairait pas. » argumenta Blaine.

« Ah ouais ? Et du coup, tu postule où ? »

« Je voulais postuler à la NYADA ou à une fac à New-York, mais maintenant que j’ai déconné, je vais devoir penser à autre chose, je peux pas aller dans la même ville que lui en sachant qu’il me déteste. »

« Ah, je t’ai déjà dit, il te déteste pas. Bon, il ressortira sans doute jamais avec toi parce que, faut bien être honnête, tu l’as trahi, mais il te déteste pas. Je dirais même qu’il aimerait bien te détester, ça lui rendrait les choses plus faciles. Alors si tu rêves de New-York depuis que t’es gamin, postule à New-York. Tu verras que d’ici la rentrée, les choses auront évoluées et si tu le fais pas, tu t’en voudras. »

Sam s’agenouilla devant Sebastian et mima une ovation.

« C’est bon en fait, Tic et Tac, vous pouvez partir, le lémurien est beaucoup plus doué que vous finalement. »

« Ouais, je dois dire, sur ce coup là, il m’épate. Dis, ça va ? Tu t’es tapé la tête ou quelque chose dernièrement ? » demanda Nick en faisant mine d’examiner Sebastian comme un médecin.

« Arrêtes ça Duval. » râla Sebastian en tapant la main de Nick.

« Non, sans rire, qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? » demanda Jeff.

« Je sais pas trop, je dirais que j’ai presque rendu aveugle quelqu’un que j’aimais bien et qui m’a pardonné, et que j’ai quasiment tué un mec qui ensuite est devenu genre mon meilleur ami. Faut croire que ça vous change un homme. »

« De là à te transformer en un spécialiste des relations amoureuses… A moins que tu nous cache quelque chose avec… Pookie. » provoqua Blaine.

« Pookie ? » demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

« C’est comme ça qu’il appelle Dave. » répondit évasivement Blaine sans lâcher Sebastian des yeux.

« C’est bon, j’ai eu une vie avant d’arriver dans l’Ohio je vous signale. Mais je tiens pas à en parler. »

« Bon, d’accord, alors revenons en au sujet de départ, si c’est pas Princeton, qu’est-ce que tu comptes demander comme université ? »

« Je sais pas, j’y ai pas vraiment pensé. »

« Ben, penses-y. Par exemple, projette toi, tu te vois où dans dix ans ? Ferme les yeux et imagine. » suggéra Blaine.

« C’est le nouveau truc des New Directions ça ? Dave m’a dit que Kurt lui avait fait le même coup à l’hôpital. »

« Ouais, c’est notre nouveau truc, allez, fais un petit effort. Comment tu imagines ta vie ? Ca te dira peut-être dans quelle ville tu voudrais vivre. »

« OK, je joue. Je me vois avocat, à défendre des cas de discrimination. Avoir un bel appartement avec de l’espace mais sans trop de clinquant. Avec peut-être un chien pour me tenir compagnie quand je n’ai pas un gentil garçon pour me servir de bouillote dans mon lit. »

« Marrant, je te voyais pas du tout avec un chien. Remarque, je te voyais pas non plus défendre la veuve et l’orphelin. » dit Blaine avec un sourire moqueur.

« Qui a parlé de la veuve et de l’orphelin ? Je me contenterais du noir et du gay. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Il est désespérant. » soupira Nick.

« Et avoir juste un seul gentil garçon toutes les nuits dans ton lit, tu y as pensé ? »

« T’es gentil Sam, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu’il y ai un garçon qui soit prêt à rester plus de quelques nuits. C’est pas le genre de chose qui m’arriverait à moi. »

« Moi, j’en connais un qui pourrait bien être partant si tu lui demandait. » dit Blaine d’un air suggestif.

« OK, bon ben moi, je vais vous laisser, j’ai une dissertation à réussir sans trop la réussir, je me demande si se faire refuser subtilement est pas encore plus compliqué qu’être accepté. Et puis il faut que je réfléchisse à où postuler ensuite. Vaudrait mieux pour moi que ça soit au moins un peu réputé si je veux que mon cher papa vende un de ses tableaux hideux qui sont censés décorer le couloir du manoir pour me payer mes études. »

« Penses à Chicago. » lança Nick.

« Chicago ? Pourquoi Chicago ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Pourquoi pas Chicago ? » répondit l’autre en haussant une épaule.

« D’accord, peu importe. Bonne soirée les gars. » dit Sebastian en partant.

« Et à nous, tu vas nous le dire pourquoi Chicago ? »

« C’est là que Dave prévoit d’aller. Ils se mettront sans doute jamais ensemble, mais en attendant, en étant amis ils sont… comment dire ça ? Plus forts. Donc s’ils sont dans la même ville, ça peut être que bien pour eux. Non ? »

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? » demanda Blaine franchement intrigué.

« Ben quoi ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu’il y a une bonne dynamique entre eux, pas de ma faute si vous voyez rien. »

« Non, pas ça, ça merci, tout le monde le voit, y a sûrement qu’eux qui s’en rendent pas compte. Mais que Dave veut aller à Chicago, comment tu le sais ? »

« C’est pas tellement difficile, on se parle souvent. Tu sais, à notre époque, Facebook, Twitter, les emails, les textos, le téléphone, Skype… C’est pas les moyens qui manquent. Bon, maintenant, est-ce que ça vous dérangerais de bien vouloir me laisser bosser sur ce foutu devoir d’histoire ? »

« Oh, ça va, c’est bon, je ramène le gélifié chez lui. Bonne soirée les amoureux. » lança Sam en attrapant Blaine par le bras et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi les tourtereaux. » répondit Jeff.

« On n’est pas… » commença Sam.

« Laisse tomber Blondie bis, tu l’as cherchée celle-là. » le coupa Blaine.

« Oh non, tu vas pas commencer à utiliser ce surnom avec moi quand même. » se plaignit Sam.

« Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Allez viens, je pense que je t’invite à passer la soirée chez moi. Love Actually et pizza, tu en dis quoi ? »

« Je suis obligé pour la pizza ? »

« Non, tu préfère une salade ? On devrait pouvoir trouver ça dans le frigo. »

« OK, OK, pizza, mais c’est bien parce que c’est toi. » dit Sam en riant avant de sortir de la chambre en faisant un dernier signe de la main aux deux autres lycéens.

« Tu crois que ça va aller Kurt et Blaine ? » demanda Jeff à son camarade.

« Ca ira. Ils vont réussir à tourner la page, ils auront d’autres petits amis… Et dans quelques années, ils se retrouveront, ils seront à nouveau tous les deux célibataires, ils se rendront compte qu’ils ne se sont pas oubliés, qu’ils s’aiment encore, ils se remettront ensemble, Kurt finira par demander Blaine en mariage sous la neige à Central Park, Blaine fera un caprice pour qu’ils adoptent pleins de bébés gays et comme Kurt peut rien lui refuser, ils feront les meilleurs papas de la terre parce qu’ils auront eu Burt Hummel comme modèle. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là quoi. »

« Nick ? »

« Oui ? »

« On s’était pas mis d’accord que quand tu en avais de la bonne tu faisais tourner ? »

« Oh ça va, ils vont aller bien, c’est tout. Laisse-moi travailler maintenant. »

 Sur ces mots, Jeff se tut et Nick put, enfin, terminer son devoir pour le lendemain. En se demandant comment, avec des amis comme les siens, il arrivait encore à décrocher quelques A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Je ne me souviens pas exactement comment ça marche en France les demandes d’Université parce que hé, c’était il y a un peu plus de dix ans pour moi. Et j’ai pas fait de recherche là-dessus vu que j’avais pas vraiment besoin de le savoir pour l’histoire. Mais aux Etats-Unis, la plupart des universités ont deux dates buttoirs pour déposer des demandes. On peut soit faire une demande pour ce qu’ils appellent une ‘early decision’ pour laquelle la demande est à déposer généralement aux alentours de début novembre et on sait si on est accepté ou pas vers le mois de décembre… Ce qui laisse tout le temps de faire des demandes en ‘regular action’ à déposer généralement en janvier avec des réponses vers le mois de mars. Et ensuite, si on est accepté à plusieurs endroits, il faut avoir fait son choix pour le mois de mai. Les dates varient légèrement d’une université à une autre mais dans l’ensemble, ça a l’air prévu pour que tu ais le temps d’avoir toutes tes réponses avant de toi dire à toutes les facs dans lesquelles tu es accepté si tu iras ou pas.


	17. Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis

« Mais maman, tu sais vraiment pas lancer le ballon comme il faut. » s’exclama le petit garçon avec un air de frustration intense.

« Je sais Jimmy, je fais ce que je peux tu sais. » s’excusa la jeune maman.

« Tonton Chuck il lance toujours bien, pourquoi il vient plus au parc avec nous ? » demanda Jimmy d’un air boudeur.

« Oh mon poussin, je sais qu’il te manque. Il me manque aussi. Viens par là mon grand. »

La jeune femme emmena son fils s’asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, déjà occupé par un jeune homme plutôt grand, mais ça ferait l’affaire, aucun banc n’était complètement vide autours d’eux. Elle s’agenouilla devant le petit garçon et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Tu te souviens ce que je t’ai expliqué Jimmy. Tonton Chuck est un peu malade en ce moment. Il doit rester à l’hôpital. Ils s’occupent bien de lui. »

« Mais il est malade depuis longtemps, pourquoi ils le soignent pas à l’hôpital ? » bouda l’enfant.

« Ils le soignent, mais tu sais, c’est une maladie qui met longtemps à guérir. »

« Pourquoi je peux pas le voir ? »

« Tu voudrais qu’on ailles le voir ? On peut. Pas aujourd’hui, il y a des heures de visites… »

« Mais tu travaille là-bas, on peut y aller quand on veut. »

« Non Jimmy, même si je travaille là-bas, on est obligés de respecter les heures de visites. »

« C’est pas juste, je veux voir tonton Chuck et je veux qu’il joue avec moi au foot. » plaida Jimmy en serrant son ballon contre lui.

« Je te promet mon cœur, on ira le voir demain d’accord ? Mais il ne pourra pas jouer avec toi, il est trop malade. »

« Mais toi tu sais pas du tout lancer le ballon. »

« Tu sais, ça fait mal ce que tu me dis là mon chéri. Je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux pour apprendre. »

« C’est pas de ma faute si tu sais pas du tout jouer au football. Heureusement tu te rattrape en racontant les meilleures histoires pour dormir et en faisant les meilleurs cookies. » dit le petit garçon avec un large sourire.

« Oh, je vois, tu es en train de te moquer de moi c’est ça ? » demanda la jeune femme, un sourire atteignant aussi son visage.

« Peut-être un peu. » répondit Jimmy en éclatant de rire.

« Oh, et en plus tu entraîne les inconnus avec toi ! » lança la maman en tournant la tête vers l’adolescent assis à l’autre bout du banc.

« Je suis innocent. » plaida ce dernier. « Je n’oserais pas me moquer de quelqu’un qui m’a sauvé la vie. »

« On se connaît ? »

« J’ai fait une… bêtise l’an dernier. J’ai passé trois jours à l’hôpital. »

« Oui, bien sûr, je me souviens. Tu as l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux, ça fait plaisir. J’espère que ton ami va mieux aussi. Il avait l’air vraiment secoué quand il est venu te voir. »

« Heu… quel ami ? »

« Sebastian je crois ? Il avait vraiment l’air de ne pas aller bien ce jour là. »

« C’était sûrement le cas, maintenant que je le connais un peu, c’est pas tellement son genre de montrer qu’il ne va pas bien. Il cache beaucoup ses sentiments en jouant l’arrogance. »

« J’ai envie de jouer. » grogna Jimmy qui en avait marre de se sentir exclu de la conversation.

« Oh, je croyais que je ne savais pas lancer. » plaisanta Carla.

« Ben ouais mais bon, vu qu’il y a personne d’autre, je ferai avec. »

« Je peux voir ton ballon ? » demanda Dave au petit garçon qui le lui prêta avec quand même un regard méfiant.

Dave fit tourner le ballon entre ses mains, se leva, le fit voler dans l’air et le rattrapa.

 « C’est ta maman qui t’as acheté ce ballon ? »

« Non, c’est tonton Chuck. »

« Bon, ben j’aurai essayé. On dirait que tonton Chuck s’y connait beaucoup mieux que maman. Si tu veux jouer, il va falloir te lever Jimmy. » dit Dave avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais jouer au football ? » demanda Jimmy plein d’espoir.

« D’après les coachs des trois lycées dans lesquels j’ai été inscrit, je me débrouille oui. »

Dave joua avec Jimmy pendant plus d’une heure sous l’œil attendrit de Carla. Il aidait Jimmy à corriger ses positions, lui donnait des conseils pour éviter de se blesser. L’adolescent était tellement pris par le jeu qu’il ne se rendit pas compte que Sebastian était arrivé pour leur rendez-vous café de la semaine. L’autre adolescent s’était assis sur le banc avec Carla et ils avaient entamé une discussion.

« Tu as l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus. »

« Vous m’avez reconnu ? »

« Honnêtement, je n’y aurais peut-être pas fait attention si je n’avais pas revu ton copain. » répondit l’infirmière en désignant Dave qui jouait avec Jimmy.

« C’est votre fils ? Il est mignon. »

« Quand il ne critique pas ma façon de lancer son ballon, il l’est oui. »

« On dirait qu’il s’est trouvé un partenaire de jeu acceptable. Il est retombé en enfance, ça lui va bien. » dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, ça lui va très bien. On dirait qu’il est fait pour faire ça. Tu sais ce qu’il veut faire dans la vie ? »

« Agent sportif il me semble. »

« Ouais, ça pourrait marcher. Mais je crois qu’il pourrait faire un bon prof aussi. »

« Je crois aussi. Il sait écouter, être là quand on a besoin de lui. Il sait mettre en confiance. Et avec sa carrure, il a ce qu’il faut pour se faire respecter sans avoir besoin de faire plus qu’hausser légèrement la voix. Même s’il l’avait un peu oublié ces dernières années d’après ce qu’on m’a raconté. »

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? »

« On n’est pas ensemble, on est juste amis. »

« Oh pardon, la façon dont tu le regardes et dont tu parles de lui, je pensais… »

« C’est pas grave, j’ai l’habitude, tout le monde nous le dit. Mais non, c’est mon meilleur ami. Ca gâcherait tout si on essayait d’être plus. »

« Je ne pense pas. Mais c’est vos vies, je ne peux pas vous dire comment les vivre. »

« Hé, désolé, tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda Dave essoufflé et transpirant un peu en s’approchant.

« Heu, je sais pas, dix minutes à peu près. »

« Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit. »

« D’une parce que vous aviez l’air de bien vous amuser tous les deux. Et de deux, parce que Carla et moi on en a profité pour parler de ton avenir professionnel mon cher. »

« De MON avenir professionnel ? Pourquoi ? »

« Oh rien, on se disait juste que tu pourrais faire un bon prof si agent sportif ça ne marchait pas. »

« Prof ? Mouais, pourquoi pas. » dit Dave l’air pensif.

« Alors Jimmy, tu t’es bien amusé ? » demanda Carla à son fils en le hissant sur ses genoux.

« Oui, David il sait lancer le ballon mieux que toi. »

« Tu vas finir par être vexant tu sais. »

« Désolé maman. Je pourrai jouer encore avec lui ? »

« Il faut lui demander à lui mon cœur. »

« S’il te plait David, tu voudras bien rejouer avec moi. S’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait. »

« Tu as des projets pour tous les dimanches jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire ? »

« Je sais pas, c’est maman qui sait. »

« Je crois qu’on doit pouvoir te libérer les dimanches jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire. » dit Carla en souriant.

« Alors c’est décidé, on se retrouve tous les dimanches après-midi pour jouer jusqu’au mois de juin. »

« Pourquoi pas après ? » demanda Jimmy, boudeur.

« Parce qu’après, je dois partir à l’université. Mais je te promets que je reviendrai te voir aussi souvent que je le pourrai pendant mes vacances, d’accord ? » dit Dave qui s’était agenouillé devant le petit garçon et sa mère pour être à son niveau.

« Oui, d’accord. » dit Jimmy en se jetant sur Dave, l’entourant de ses petits bras.

« On dirait que tu t’es fait un nouvel ami. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« On dirait bien oui. Je deviens doué à ce jeu je crois. Pas trop jaloux ? Ca va ? »

« Je crois que ça va aller oui merci. Tu crois que celui-là ne t’aimeras plus quand il apprendra que tu es gay ? »

« Ca veut dire quoi gay maman ? »

« Ca veut dire que David aime les garçons de la façon dont les autres garçons de son âge aiment les filles. » répondit Carla à son fils qui semblait perplexe. « Ca veut dire qu’il n’a pas une petite-amie, qu’il ne veut pas se marier avec une fille. Il veut se marier avec un garçon. »

« Je comprends pas maman, pourquoi je devrais plus l’aimer à cause de ça ? »

« Et bien il y a des gens, pas très gentils qui pensent que ça n’est pas bien qu’il aime plus les garçons que les filles. Mais j’espère vraiment que tu ne feras jamais partie de ces gens là mon chéri. »

« Toi aussi t’es gay ? » demanda le petit garçon en se tournant vers Sebastian sans quitter les bras de Dave.

« Oui. »

« C’est ton petit ami ? » demanda Jimmy à Dave.

« Non. »

« Tu as un petit ami ? »

« Non, pas en ce moment. »

« Et toi tu as un petit ami ? » demanda Jimmy à Sebastian.

« Non. »

« Ben alors pourquoi tu serais pas son petit ami ? »

« C’est un peu plus compliqué que ça mon chéri. Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grand. »

« Oh, d’accord. »

« Bon, tu dis au revoir Jimmy ? On rentre. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, déjà, mais on le revoit dimanche. »

« D’accord. Tu viendras aussi ? » questionna le petit garçon vers Sebastian.

« Je te promets pas de venir tous les dimanches mon grand. Mais je vais essayer de venir quelques fois si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Après ce jour là, Dave avait retrouvé Carla et Jimmy tous les dimanches au parc. Et contrairement à sa promesse, Sebastian les avait rejoints tous les dimanches aussi. Dave et Jimmy jouaient au football ensemble pendant que Carla et Sebastian les regardaient faire en discutant. Parfois, ils essayaient de rejoindre les deux sportifs mais Jimmy n’était toujours pas convaincu par les talents de sa mère et ça n’était pas non plus le sport de prédilection de Sebastian. Ils s’amélioraient cela-dit grâce aux conseils patients de Dave.

Et c’est comme ça que Dave avait finalement décidé de postuler au programme d’Education du secondaire de l’université Loyola à Chicago et avait été admis. De son côté, Sebastian avait échoué à entrer à Princeton comme il l’espérait secrètement. Il avait postulé dans plusieurs universités, en droit bien évidemment, et avait été accepté dans plusieurs. Il porta son choix final sur l’Université de  Chicago. Officiellement parce que c’était celle du meilleur niveau dans laquelle il avait été accepté. Officieusement parce qu’il resterait dans la même ville que Dave. Et pour ne rien gâcher, sa grand-tante lui avait proposé de lui acheter un appartement dans la ville pour lui éviter de se retrouver à partager une chambre minuscule avec un inconnu.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de suivre des cours d’été dans leur nouvelle université. Sans vraiment se concerter. Sebastian voyait là le moyen de s’échapper le plus tôt possible de l’ambiance de chez lui qu’il supportait de plus en plus mal même quand son père était en voyage. Dave de son côté se sentait plutôt bien chez lui, soutenu par sa tante et son père qui avait fini par divorcer et demander expressément à son ex-femme de ne pas essayer d’entrer en contact avec son fils si ça n’était pas pour enfin lui dire qu’elle l’acceptait exactement tel qu’il était. Mais malgré tout, il voyait là l’opportunité d’avoir un peu plus de temps pour s’acclimater à son nouvel environnement avant la rentrée.

Ils n’en avaient pas parlé entre eux, s’étaient juste dit à la cérémonie de remises des diplômes de la Dalton Academy (qui avait eu lieu après celle du lycée de Dave) qu’ils ne pourraient pas trop se voir pendant l’été parce qu’ils seraient occupés et ne savaient pas trop quand ils auraient l’occasion d’être au même endroit avant leur rentrée à Chicago.

Sebastian avait choisi de suivre un cours d’écriture. Rien à voir avec son choix de carrière mais le temps d’un été, il pourrait sans culpabilité s’adonner à l’un de ses passe-temps secret. Sans avoir de comptes à rendre à son père. Rencontrer autre chose que des futurs avocats. Juste quelques semaines de pseudo liberté avant de devoir répondre aux attentes du grand John Smythe.

De son côté, Dave avait longuement réfléchi à quel cours il pourrait prendre. Il en avait discuté avec son père et Sarah. Il avait aussi passé un week-end à New-York. Les conseils de Rachel n’avaient fait que lui donner un bon mal de tête. Et une partie de lui s’était maudit d’avoir eu cette idée folle de ne pas au moins avoir réservé une chambre d’hôtel. Jusqu’à ce que Kurt lui présente son nouveau petit ami, Adam.

Rachel avait encore une fois été perdue dans l’un de ses monologues quand Adam avait passé la porte après avoir été accueilli par un baiser de Kurt.

« Oh oui, tu devrais prendre ça : Psychologie des femmes. C’est pas parce que t’es gay qu’il faut pas t’intéresser à nous. Ou psychologie de la sexualité humaine. Mais alors du coup, il faut que tu prennes psychologie générale à la première session. Donc t’es obligé de prendre deux sessions de cours d’été, ce qui veut dire que t’auras quasiment pas de vacances. » s’excitait Rachel qui n’avait même pas pris la peine de jeter un œil au nouvel arrivant.

Dave jeta un regard plaintif aux deux autres garçons.

« Bonjour, tu dois être David, Kurt m’a parlé de toi. » lança Adam, coupant volontairement Rachel dans son monologue en tendant la main à Dave.

« Hé, Adam, j’étais en train de parler je te signale. »

« J’avais remarqué Rachel, merci. Tu es TOUJOURS en train de parler. Depuis quatre mois qu’on se connaît, je sais que si je veux en placer une quand tu es là, j’ai pas le choix, il faut que je te coupe la parole. »

« T’as gagné bébé, je dors chez toi ce soir, elle va être insupportable maintenant. » dit Kurt en plaisantant à peine.

« Tu sais que si ça ne tenait qu’à moi tu dormirais chez moi tout le temps. J’espère que tu n’espérais pas que ce soit une menace. »

« Vous… vous allez pas me laisser tout seul avec elle quand même ? » demanda Dave d’une voix blanche.

« Tu avais prévu de dormir ici ? Tu dois être fou. »

« C’est bien ce que j’étais en train de me dire. »

« Hé, je suis toujours là ! » s’impatienta Rachel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Malheureusement. » marmonnèrent les trois garçons en cœur avant d’éclater de rire.

« Vous parliez de quoi avant que j’arrive ? »

« Des cours d’été que David veut prendre à la fac. »

« Ca c’est une discussion intéressante. Tu étudie quoi pour l’instant ? »

« Pour l’instant, rien, je commence la fac à la rentrée. »

« Si c’est pour ça que vous m’avez demandé de me taire, c’était pas la peine. » bouda Rachel

« L’avantage de partager un appartement avec toi Rachel, c’est que je retrouve toujours mon chemin à la voix. » railla Santana qui venait d’entrer.

« Santana ! » cria Dave en se jetant sur elle pour lui faire un long câlin de bienvenue.

« Dave ! Pourquoi personne m’a dit que tu venais ce week-end ? »

« Heu… est-ce que je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle ou quelque chose ? Depuis quand Santana est aussi… câline ? » demanda Adam, visiblement surpris.

« Adam, je te présente Santana, du moins celle qu’elle est avec Brittany ou son ex. »

« Son ex ? Pardon, j’ai dû rater un épisode je crois. »

« Oh, on dirait que Kurtie t’as pas encore raconté les bérets rouges.  On cache des choses à son parfait petit-ami anglais ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui fais pour qu’il reste avec toi ? »

« Rachel, avec tout le respect que je te dois, boucle la. Ce qui me fait rester avec Kurt ne te regarde pas du tout. Kurt, tu me racontes les bérets rouges ? »

« En première quand j’étais parti à la Dalton Academy pour échapper aux menaces de mort de Dave, Santana voulait que je revienne parce qu’elle pensait qu’avec moi dans l’équipe on avait une chance de gagner. Elle a découvert que Dave est gay et était mort de trouille d’être découvert. Elle l’a fait chanter, l’a obligé à s’excuser et à monter le club des bérets rouges qui patrouillait dans le lycée pour protéger les plus faibles de leurs bourreaux. Et ils sont ‘sortis ensemble’ pour cacher leur homosexualité et être élu roi et reine du bal de promo. La suite… Tu connais, Dave a été élu roi et j’ai été élu reine. »

« Je reconnais bien Santana là. Et même si j’aurais définitivement voté pour toi comme roi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n’ont pas voté pour Santana, ils font un beau couple. »

« Parce que ce sont tous des idiots homophobes qui se croient drôles et ne comprennent rien à l’amour. Sinon, ils auraient vu tout l’amour qu’il y avait entre nous. » railla Santana qui s’était détachée de Dave mais était restée proche de lui.

« Je le vois d’ici. Beaucoup, beaucoup d’amour. On dirait un frère et une sœur. » dit Adam de son charmant accent chantant.

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. Dave, tu restes dormir ici dis ? »

« Hé non, désolée pour toi Santana, mais les garçons ont trouvé que j’étais agaçante et ont décidé de tous dormir chez Adam. » cracha amèrement Rachel.

« Oui, on fait filles contre garçons ce soir et pour une fois, j’ai pas besoin de Mr Schuester pour me convaincre d’aller dans l’équipe des garçons. »

« Oh non, vous pouvez pas me faire ça. Je refuse de rester avec elle pendant que vous vous amusez. S’il vous plaît, c’est dépassé ce combat filles contre garçons. On n’a qu’à faire gays contre hétéros. S’il te plaît Adam, dis-moi qu’il te reste un coin de tapis pour moi. »

« Etant donné que je compte bien attirer mon magnifique petit-ami dans mon lit… » commença Adam en glissant un baiser dans le cou de Kurt. « Et que mon canapé a deux places, il en reste une si David est disposé à partager avec toi. »

« Oh oui, s’il te plaît. » supplia Santana en regardant Dave.

« Je sais pas trop. Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de dormir dans le même lit qu’une ex… » la taquina Dave. « Bon, ça va, mais c’est bien parce que c’est toi. »

« Merci, merci, merci. » hurla Santana en se jetant à nouveau dans les bras de son ex petit-ami.

« Très bien, partez tous vite, j’appelle Brody. Je vous préviens qu’on va baptiser chaque recoin de cet appartement… »

« Oh, wow, merci, épargne-nous les détails. » cria Santana en grimaçant, les trois garçons imitant son air horrifié.

« Bonne soirée Rachel. » dit Adam en partant vers la porte attirant Kurt avec lui suivis par les deux autres.

« Au revoir Rachel. » dit Dave en passant la porte.

Une fois chez Adam, ils avaient repris la conversation où ils l’avaient laissée et Dave avait finalement arrêté son choix sur une introduction au théâtre et un cours de guitare. Pour ses études, il avait arrêté son choix sur les sciences, il ne se voyait pas vraiment enseigner les arts et ses notes dans le domaine scientifique étaient plutôt celles qui lui remontaient le plus sa moyenne. Adam avait été de très bon conseil, ses trois ans de plus et son expérience de l’université avaient aidé.

« Tu peux voir ça de deux façons. Soit tu profites de tes cours d’été pour avancer déjà dans ton domaine d’études. Soit tu en profites pour faire quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose que tu as rêvé de faire sans jamais oser. Ou même, tu peux faire d’une pierre deux coups en quelque sorte. »

« Alors là, je vois pas comment il peut faire ça. » intervint Kurt.

« C’est parce que, mon cher futur rédacteur en chef de Vogue, tu n’ouvres pas encore assez ton esprit. Le cours d’introduction au théâtre par exemple, je dis pas ça pour que tu le choisisses, c’est un exemple. Bon, le cours d’introduction au théâtre, en apparence, si tu compte enseigner les sciences, c’est juste un cours ou tu pourrais t’amuser pendant un mois. Mais si tu regarde de plus près, visualise une salle de classe, éteints les lumières, mets un ou deux projecteurs sur le prof… »

« OK, je vois le rapport. Et maintenant, je crois que j’ai envie de prendre ce cours du coup. »

« Ne ferme pas ton esprit juste parce que j’ai donné un exemple. »

« Désolé chéri, ton exemple était bon, je pense qu’il devrait le suivre. »

« Hé, ils ont un cours de guitare pour débutants. » s’exclama Santana qui faisait défiler les propositions de cours sur l’ordinateur posé sur la table basse en écoutant d’une oreille la conversation.

« C’est censé aider ça Santana ? » demanda Kurt d’un ton cassant.

« Tu n’ouvres pas ton esprit là bébé. » calma Adam en faisant de petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Kurt.

« Oh, bouclez-la les amoureux ! On n’est peut-être pas sortis ensemble longtemps et c’était peut-être une couverture mais n’empêche qu’on a parlé un peu. Allez David, avoue tu rêve de savoir jouer d’un instrument mais tu ne prends pas de cours parce que tu sais pas si tu y arriveras. Ils ont piano aussi mais à mon avis, c’est pas pour toi le piano, faut des doigts souples pour ça. Mais si tu prends guitare, c’est seulement six semaines, ça te donnes juste le temps de voir si tu aimes ça. Si c’est non, tu es fixé et si c’est oui, tu peux toujours prendre des cours en dehors de la fac après. »

« Tu vois Kurt, c’est ça, ouvrir son esprit. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. »

« Est-ce que je peux prendre guitare et introduction au théâtre ? Je veux dire, est-ce que les horaires sont compatibles ? »

« Ca dépend. Il y a deux sessions pour le cours de guitare, si tu veux le prendre à la même session que le cours de théâtre, c’est pas du tout dans la même partie du campus et c’est les mêmes jours et ça te donne seulement un quart d’heure pour aller de l’un à l’autre. Ce qui veut dire qu’il faut soit que tu choisisses l’un des deux, soit que tu accepte de bloquer tout ton été pour prendre le cours de guitare à l’autre session. »

« Vu que l’idée c’est d’avoir le temps de m’acclimater à ma nouvelle ville et de me faire des amis, je penses que c’est pas une mauvaise idée de bloquer mon été. Et c’est pas comme si c’était pour faire quelque chose de complètement ennuyant. »

« Il y a bien déjà Sebastian qui va a Chicago aussi non ? »

« Je vois pas très bien le rapport, mais oui. »

« Donc, tu as déjà un ami là-bas. »

« Oui, mais il ne va pas dans la même université et il ne va pas du tout étudier la même chose. Il me faut bien des amis avec qui réviser non ? C’est bien comme ça que ça marche la fac ? »

« On n’est pas dans une sitcom, des fois on n’entre pas dans la fac de ses rêves, on décroche un stage à Vogue et on rencontre l’homme parfait en venant chercher sa meilleure amie agaçante à la NYADA pour déjeuner. » plaisanta Adam.

« L’homme parfait, rien que ça hein ! » dit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« Je crois me souvenir que c’est ce que tu disais hier soir quand… »

« Oh non, non, c’est bon, ils n’ont pas besoin des détails je crois. » le coupa Kurt en rougissant.

« Il est sérieux là ? Il croit que moi je veux pas les détails croustillants ? On dirait que tu ne me connais plus du tout Porcelaine. » dit Santana sarcastique.

« La question c’est pas de savoir si tu veux les détails Santana, c’est que je préfère pas que tu les ais. »

Après cette conversation, tout le monde avait fini par aller se coucher. Adam avait bien tenté une approche discrète mais Kurt l’avait gentiment repoussé, parce qu’il ne comptait pas faire… ça, avec Dave et Santana dans la pièce d’à côté. Ce qui avait amené Adam à demander quand il se déciderait à emménager avec lui pour qu’il ait pleins de nuits pour profiter de son petit-ami en toute tranquillité. Et Kurt lui avait répondu qu’ils n’étaient ensemble que depuis à peine trois mois et que c’était trop tôt. Ce qui avait fait soupirer Adam qui savait que Kurt avait besoin de temps avant de lui faire vraiment confiance après ce qui était arrivé avec Blaine.

Adam aurait voulu détester Blaine pour ça mais malgré tout, Kurt et lui avaient réussi à redevenir les meilleurs amis qu’ils étaient avant de sortir ensembles et Blaine avait été là quand Kurt avait découvert que son père était malade. Il restait un soutien pour Kurt et il savait trop bien que la vie n’avait pas été rose tous les jours pour son petit-ami et que tout le soutien qu’il pouvait avoir été le bienvenu. Alors oui, Blaine avait fait une erreur, mais qui n’en a jamais fait, surtout à 17 ans. En fait, dans d’autres circonstances, Blaine et Adam auraient même pu être amis.

Dave se retrouva perdu dans les bâtiments quand il arriva à Loyola pour s’installer quelques semaines plus tard. Et il se félicita d’avoir choisi de suivre ces cours d’été pour ne plus avoir à se soucier de ça quand les choses sérieuses commenceraient à la rentrée. Sebastian était en vacances en France et il se retrouvait seul pour affronter ce grand changement.

« Hé, regarde un peu ou tu vas. » lança une pétillante petite brune alors que ses fesses rencontraient le sol après que le sac de Dave l’ai bousculée.

« Oh pardon, tout va bien, rien de cassé ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l’aider à se relever.

« Oui, ça va aller merci. » répondit la jeune fille en prenant la main tendue pour se relever.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal, j’étais juste perdu et je regardais pas où j’allais. »

« J’avais cru voir ça oui. Je m’appelle Jenny au fait. » rétorqua Jenny en riant.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Jenny, moi c’est Dave. »

« Bon, Dave, il faut que tu te fasses excuser maintenant. Je me contenterai d’un café pour commencer. »

« Juste pour être sûr, tu n’es pas en train de me draguer là ? »

« Ce serait un problème ? »

« Heu, écoute, tu m’as l’air sympathique donc j’aime mieux que les choses soient claires, c’est flatteur si tu me drague, mais tu n’as aucune chance, je suis gay. »

« Oh, c’est bon à savoir. Et ça veut dire que tu refuses de me payer un café pour te faire pardonner ? »

« Non, ça veut juste dire que ce sera juste un café, pas un rendez-vous. »

« Je peux vivre avec ça. Enfin si tu acceptes qu’on soit amis bien sûr. »

« Je dois pouvoir vivre avec ça. Est-ce que par hasard tu connais un peu le bâtiment ? Je cherche ma chambre et je suis un peu perdu. »

« Désolée, je viens d’arriver moi aussi. Je ne sais même pas comment j’ai réussi à arriver à la mienne et je suis même pas sûre de savoir y retourner ce soir. »

« Merci quand même. »

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphones et se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans la journée, une fois que Dave ai eu trouvé sa chambre et fait la connaissance de son colocataire qui semblait nettement moins ouvert d’esprit que Jenny.

C’est au cours de guitare que Dave rencontra Logan. Il était plutôt grand, athlétique, blond avec des yeux perçants. En fait, dans ce cours, ils étaient tous les deux un peu décalés. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de garçons, encore moins des garçons bâtis pour des sports comme le football ou le hockey.

« Salut, je viens de passer dix minutes à essayer de parler avec ce mec dans le coin là. Il m’a à peine répondu, il m’a dit que le football était un sport de brutes quand j’ai essayé de lui parler du match d’hier qu’il préférait les comédies musicales et il a fini par me dire de lui foutre la paix parce qu’il est hétéro. J’essayais juste d’être sympa et de lui parler mais bon, j’ai l’habitude. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu es allé au match d’hier. » avait débité Logan en montrant un petit brun qui attendait le début du cours assis en tailleur sur un banc en lisant.

« Non, désolé, je n’ai pas vu le match d’hier. »

« Oh zut, je suis censé me faire des amis comment si tous les mecs du coin sont des hétéros bizarres qui n’aiment pas le football ? »

« J’ai juste dit que je n’avais pas vu le match d’hier, pas que je n’aime pas le football. En fait, j’y jouais au lycée. Je voulais aller au match hier mais, te moques pas de moi, je me suis perdu, quand j’ai fini par trouver le terrain, c’était déjà commencé depuis longtemps, ils n’ont jamais voulu me laisser entrer. »

« Ouf, enfin quelqu’un avec qui on peut parler. Je m’appelle Logan au fait. » dit le garçon en tendant sa main.

« Dave. » répondit l’autre en serrant la main tendue.

« Ca te dis qu’on ailles au match ensemble la prochaine fois ? Ca t’évitera de te perdre. »

« J’en serais ravi. »

« Commençons par le début et échangeons nos numéros de téléphone. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs téléphones, chacun prit celui de l’autre pour y entrer son numéro et ils les échangèrent à nouveau.

« Bon, maintenant qu’on a réglé l’intendance, qu’est-ce que tu penses de la fille là-bas ? Sexy non ? » demanda Logan en désignant une fille assise seule en attendant le début du cours.

« Je sais pas, elle a l’air sympa. Mignone je suppose, mais c’est pas mon style. Tu la trouve comment toi ? »

« Pas mon style non plus. »

« Et c’est quoi ton style alors ? »

« Toi. » répondit Logan sans ciller. « Pardon, je t’ai choqué. S’il te plaît dis-moi que tu vas pas t’arrêter à ça. Je te promets que je sais me tenir. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. » ajouta-t-il à toute allure en voyant Dave rougir.

« Non. Y a pas de problème. C’est juste que je pensais pas que tu l’étais. »

« Parce que j’aime pas les comédies musicales, que je m’intéresse au football et que je m’habille pas comme une fille ? Mon cher, ton gaydar est faussé. »

« D’accord, tu marques un point. »

« Bon, alors dis-moi, c’est quoi ton type ? Celle-là ? » demanda Logan en désignant une autre fille. « Je suis gay mais je peux faire un effort pour les potes. »

« Non plus. » répondit Dave amusé des efforts inutiles dans son cas de Logan.

« Allez, sois sympa, aide moi. Je fais ça pour toi. »

« Ben ça serait plutôt… lui en fait. » dit Dave en désignant le garçon avec lequel Logan avait essayé de parler plus tôt. « Mais bon, vu ce que tu m’as dit sur lui, je ne vais pas essayer. Ca va être dur, mais on va réussir à tourner la page. »

« Je crois que j’ai déjà commencé. Je propose qu’on la tourne ensemble. Je peux t’inviter à prendre un café après le cours ? »

« Juste pour être sûr, tu n’es pas en train de me draguer là ? »

« Ce serait un problème ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Dave rouge comme une tomate malgré son sourire.

« Alors si, je te drague. »

Le café après le cours fut leur premier rendez-vous. Suivi par d’autres rendez-vous après chacun de leurs cours. Et rapidement par des rendez-vous plus significatifs : des diners, des films, des matchs bien entendu. Il y eut un premier baiser, un soir à la porte du dortoir de Dave, un deuxième à la porte de la maison des parents de Logan qui avait grandit à Chicago. Evidemment suivis par d’autres baisers et d’autres choses aussi, derrière la porte close de la chambre de Logan ou dans le dortoir de Dave quand il n’y avait personne d’autre dans la maison ou que le colocataire de Dave était parti en week-end.

Bien sûr, Sebastian avait eu droit au récit de cette histoire pas à pas, à chaque fois que Dave et lui arrivaient à se parler quelques minutes par Skype ou dans des texto. Sebastian racontait ses vacances en France, assez peu, juste les bons moments avec sa sœur. Il sentait que Dave était heureux dans sa nouvelle vie, qu’il semblait bien s’acclimater à la ville et il lui tardait la rentrée pour qu’ils se retrouvent et reprennent des habitudes ensemble, même s’ils se verraient moins qu’avant maintenant que Dave sortait avec Logan.

Tout en douceur, sans qu’ils s’en rendent compte avant que la date arrive, le 18 juin était devenu le 18 juillet et ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois. Pour l’occasion, Logan passa chercher Dave à la sortie de son cours de théâtre et l’invita à déjeuner dans un petit snack sans prétention dans le sud de la ville, à deux pas l’université de Chicago.

Sebastian avait prévenu Dave trois jours plus tôt qu’il ne serait pas joignable un moment parce qu’il prenait l’avion pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis, mais il ne l’avait pas prévenu qu’il venait directement à Chicago pour commencer son cours d’été. Il ne voulait pas s’immiscer dans le bonheur tout neuf du jeune couple plus tôt que nécessaire et puisqu’il n’avait jamais prévenu son ami qu’il prévoyait de suivre un cours, il n’avait pas menti, il ne l’avait juste pas dit. Il y avait peu de chance qu’ils se croisent par hasard de toute façon, Loyola et l’université de Chicago étant quasiment aux deux bouts opposés de Chicago.

C’était en oubliant que Logan avait grandi dans cette ville et y avait ses habitudes à peu près partout. Et sans compter sur la vie qui décide souvent à votre place des hasards de vos rencontres.

Ce jour là, Sebastian n’avait pas envie de cuisiner en sortant de son cours et décida de chercher un endroit où manger autours de l’université avant de rentrer et peut-être d’envoyer un texto à Dave pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire de relation avec Logan. S’il se souvenait bien, ça faisait un mois ce jour-là qu’ils avaient rendu leur relation officielle.

Quand il entra dans le snack qu’un autre étudiant lui avait conseillé, il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce qui arriva. Il se mit dans la file d’attente juste derrière deux autres étudiants. L’un d’eux se tourna légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l’autre, Sebastian se figea. Son cerveau lui disait de faire demi-tour avant que Dave puisse voir qu’il était à Chicago sans lui avoir dit mais ses jambes refusaient d’obéir à cet ordre. Il tenta de regarder ailleurs, de baisser la tête, de surtout faire comme s’il n’avait pas vu son meilleur ami juste devant lui.

Trop tard. Dave se retourna et un immense sourire éclaira son visage instantanément.

« Sebastian ! Pourquoi tu m’as pas dit que tu étais à Chicago ? Ca s’est bien passé ton voyage ? » demanda Dave en prenant son ami dans ses bras et en le gardant là un peu trop longtemps au goût de Logan qui ne savait pas qui était l’autre garçon.

« Heu… Je viens à peine d’arriver. » mentit Sebastian. « J’allais t’appeler demain. Je voulais te laisser la journée avec ton petit-ami. Ca fait un mois non ? »

« Oh oui, c’est vrai. » dit Dave en se détachant enfin de Sebastian et en se reculant légèrement pour prendre la main de Logan. « Logan, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Sebastian. Sebastian, c’est Logan. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » dit Sebastian en tendant la main à Logan. « Dave m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Logan serra mollement la main tendue, tentant vaguement de lancer un petit sourire à Sebastian mais échouant. Il avait réussi à la tenir à distance jusque là, mais en voyant l’interaction entre les deux autres garçons, sa jalousie revint en force, lui brûlant l’estomac. Il était évident que ces deux là étaient proches, franchement, Sebastian s’était souvenu mieux qu’eux même qu’aujourd’hui était leur anniversaire. Et soudainement, il se sentait être la cinquième roue du carrosse alors qu’il était venu avec son petit-ami.


	18. Jalousie

L’été s’était passé en douceur pour Sebastian et Dave. Malgré la relation récente de Dave et Logan, ils avaient réussi à s’aménager du temps ensemble. Rien n’avait vraiment changé entre eux. Sebastian avait demandé à Logan de lui faire découvrir les meilleurs bars gays de la ville et il avait recommencé à sortir, parfois seul, parfois avec le couple. Il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes, à ça près que les types avec qui il dansait à Chicago étaient beaucoup moins louches que ceux de Lima. Les clubs de la ville étant moins glauques que le Scandals.

Quand ils y allaient ensemble, il repartait toujours en même temps que Dave et Logan, seul. Et quand il y allait seul, il ne disait jamais qu’il avait ramené quelqu’un chez lui ou qu’il avait fait son affaire vite fait bien fait à un type dans les toilettes, mais il racontait tous les mecs avec qui il avait dansé, avec cet air suggestif qu’il avait offert tant de fois à Lima que les deux autres supposaient que c’était le cas.

Logan s’en fichait un peu. Ou plutôt, ça l’arrangeait bien de voir que ce Sebastian était apparemment une traînée, peut-être que du coup il ne s’approcherait pas trop près de son petit ami. Dave, lui, était un peu inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Il écoutait les histoires de Sebastian et même s’il ne parlait jamais d’avoir couché avec tous ces mecs, il lui répétait régulièrement quelques consignes de sécurité : ne jamais accepter un verre d’un inconnu s’il ne lui était pas tendu par le barman lui-même, ne jamais laisser son verre sans surveillance… Non, en fait, ne pas boire du tout, même le barman peut être un pervers de mèche avec un connard qui voudrait abuser de lui. Et surtout, surtout, qu’il couche avec autant de mecs qu’il voulait, il était jeune après tout, c’était le moment ou jamais pour ça, mais toujours se protéger.

Moquez vous si vous voulez, mais Sebastian était son ami le plus proche et même s’il refusait de juger sa façon de vivre, il ne voulait pas le perdre parce qu’il aurait fait une mauvaise rencontre dans un bar ou aurait attrapé une maladie.

Avant que la rentrée n’arrive, ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de routine tous les trois. Dave et Logan avaient leurs soirées ensemble seuls et retrouvaient Sebastian une ou deux fois par semaine pour sortir ou pour regarder un match à la télé.

Dave n’y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais depuis que Logan avait fait la connaissance de Sebastian, il était beaucoup plus attaché à son petit ami. Il voulait passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui, laissant peu de soirées libres à Dave, voire plus du tout. Il insistait toujours pour venir à chaque fois qu’il entendait le nom de Sebastian apparaître dans les projets de soirées de Dave. En fait, même s’il parlait d’aller boire un verre avec Jenny, Logan était suspicieux et demandait à venir.

Ils étaient quasiment devenu un de ces couples fusionnels qui ne peuvent plus faire un pas l’un sans l’autre. Mais inconsciemment, Dave avait mis ça sur le compte de la passion du début de leur histoire et n’y pensait pas vraiment. De toute façon, il aimait passer du temps avec son petit-ami, donc tout allait pour le mieux.

De son côté, Sebastian aurait bien aimé avoir son meilleur ami pour lui seul une fois de temps en temps, pour pouvoir lui parler librement de sa vie, de ses cours de droit qui l’ennuyaient un peu alors qu’il avait passé l’été à s’amuser à écrire, de son père qui lui mettait la pression parce qu’il n’était pas entré à Princeton, de sa sœur qui lui manquait de plus en plus même s’ils se parlaient régulièrement. Mais Logan était toujours là. Il faisait des efforts pour apprécier l’autre garçon pour le bien de Dave, mais il n’arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête qu’il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans leur relation.

Un sentiment que Logan partageait au sujet de la relation entre son petit-ami et son soi-disant meilleur ami. A ses yeux, Dave et Sebastian agissaient parfois comme un vieux couple. Sebastian avait toujours le parfum de glace préféré de Dave au congélateur pour leurs soirées télé, Dave vérifiait régulièrement que Sebastian allait bien et ne s’était pas fait dépecer dans une ruelle par un de ses coups d’un soir, Sebastian avait cette habitude irritante de caresser la nuque de Dave sans y penser, Dave s’inquiétait de savoir si Sebastian dormait bien et n’avait pas trop de cauchemars. Bref, ils se connaissaient depuis la nuit des temps et Logan se sentait mis à part.

Sans compter qu’avec l’habitude de Sebastian de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, il avait peur que Dave ne finisse par succomber si ça n’était pas déjà arrivé. Le doute le rongeait de plus en plus.

Pour l’anniversaire de leurs quatre mois de relation, un record pour chacun d’eux, Logan invita Dave au restaurant et ensuite, comme ça tombait un vendredi et que le colocataire de Dave était parti en week-end dans sa famille, le jeune homme entraîna son petit ami dans sa petite chambre d’étudiant.

« Tu es sûr que ton colocataire ne va pas revenir ? » demanda Logan un peu inquiet.

« Sûr et certain, il ne rate jamais la messe du dimanche quand il rentre chez lui le week-end, ce qui veut dire qu’on ne le verra pas avant dimanche après-midi. » répondit Dave en attirant son petit ami vers son lit.

Dave déboutonna lentement la chemise de Logan, accompagnant ses mouvements de ses lèvres contre les muscles tendus de son petit ami. Il jeta finalement la chemise au loin, se pressa contre Logan pour l’embrasser, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses. Il sentit le sexe de son amant contre sa cuisse et un gémissement emplit la pièce. Dave laissa courir ses doigts le long des bras de Logan tandis que leurs langues dansaient une folle danse entre leurs lèvres.

Dave pressa ses doigts dans le creux des reins de Logan, l’attirant un peu plus contre lui, donnant de petits coups de bassin contre lui. Chaque frottement contre leurs sexes tendus leurs arrachait des gémissements qui se mêlaient dans leur baiser passionné.

Dave fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de Logan et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon et de le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction quand il constata que son petit ami ne portait absolument rien sous son pantalon. Le jean glissa jusqu’aux chevilles de Logan qui le retira et le poussa d’un coup de pied. Dave prit le sexe de son petit-ami en main et le caressa plusieurs fois, l’autre garçon gémissant de plaisir à ce contact.

Le jeune homme nu fut poussé gentiment mais fermement sur le lit où il tomba assis au bord. Dave le regarda dans les yeux, lui écartant les cuisses et descendant lentement à genoux tout en déposant une traînée de baisers et de coups de langue le long du torse et du ventre de l’autre homme.

Il s’attarda un peu vers son nombril, faisant jouer sa langue dans le creux. Il leva les yeux vers Logan qui le regardait faire, plein de désir. Dave tendit la main vers la table de nuit proche du lit, farfouilla dans le tiroir jusqu’à trouver ce qu’il cherchait et qu’il brandit triomphalement : un préservatif parfumé.

Il le sortit de son emballage et d’une main adroite, le déroula sur l’érection se dressant devant son visage. Sans quitter Logan des yeux, il prit la base de son sexe dans une main et fit lentement passer sa langue sur toute sa longueur, terminant par son gland.

« Ah oui, David, comme ça. »

Dave continua à faire courir sa langue contre le sexe tendu de l’autre garçon, presque douloureusement lentement, sans vraiment ajouter de pression à ses mouvements, faisant monter le désir chez son partenaire. Il alternait entre baisers légers le long de la verge tendue et de petits coups de langue. Logan s’agrippait aux draps à côté de ses cuisses, un désordre de gémissements s’échappant de ses lèvres et emplissant la petite chambre.

« Plus, s’il te plait David. »

Le garçon à genoux fit danser sa langue autours du gland de son petit ami, ses yeux levés vers ceux pleins de luxure de Logan. Il saliva un peu plus, pour rendre ses caresses plus fluides. De sa main sur le membre gonflé, il pompa doucement tandis que sa langue appuyait contre le gland sensible.

Logan n’en pouvait plus, c’était à la fois délicieux et pas assez. Il mourrait d’envie de sentir les lèvres de Dave glisser autours de son sexe, de sentir son gland frapper contre l’intérieur des joues de son amant. Il tenta de donner un petit coup de rein pour s’enfoncer dans la douce chaleur de la bouche de l’autre garçon quand celui-ci aspira doucement son gland, mais Dave le maintenait fermement de ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Impatient. » dit Dave en souriant après avoir relâché le sexe de Logan avec un bruit de succion obscène tout en continuant à le caresser lentement.

« Oui, tu n’imagines pas comme c’est bon de sentir ta bouche autours de ma queue. »

« Si, j’imagine que ça doit être à peu près pareil que quand ta bouche est autours de la mienne. »

« Non, je suis sûr que c’est meilleur, tu es doué pour ça tu sais ? »

« Si tu le dis. » éluda Dave avant de donner un nouveau coup de langue sur le gland de Logan.

« S’il te plaît, suce moi. » supplia Logan en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dave.

« Il me semble que c’est exactement ce que j’étais en train de faire. »

« Non, tu étais en train de m’allumer. »

Sans prévenir, Dave s’avança à nouveau vers l’entrejambe de Logan et prit lentement son sexe entre ses lèvres, le laissant s’enfoncer au plus loin qu’il pouvait faire tenir dans sa bouche.

« Oh oui, c’est ça, juste comme ça. »

Dave se sentait à l’étroit dans ses vêtements, de sa main libre il déboutonna son pantalon et libéra son sexe, gémissant de soulagement autours du sexe de Logan. Le gémissement envoya des vibrations dans le membre de ce dernier qui sentit des éclairs de plaisir lui traverser le corps.

« Oui, encore. » encouragea Logan.

Dave entama un lent va et vient autours du sexe de son petit ami qui accompagnait ses mouvements de ses mains noyées dans ses cheveux. D’une main Dave caressait ce qui n’entrait pas dans sa bouche du sexe de Logan et de l’autre, il commença à se caresser, gémissant de plaisir.

« Ah oui, c’est ça, branle toi bébé, c’est trop bon quand tu te donnes du plaisir pendant que tu me suce. »

Dave continua ses mouvements, sentant la verge entre ses lèvres frémir. Il accéléra un peu, puis de plus en plus.

« Oui, c’est ça, comme ça, je vais jouir bébé. »

Dave redoubla d’effort jusqu’à sentir le membre dans sa bouche vibrer, un cri rauque sortant de la gorge de Logan. Il ralentit ses mouvements, suçant plus lentement mais plus fermement son petit ami à travers son orgasme.

Il laissa le sexe se ramollissant lentement glisser d’entre ses lèvres. Il retira le préservatif, le noua et le jeta à la poubelle. Il nettoya délicatement les restes de spermes avec un mouchoir en papier de la boîte qu’il gardait à côté de son lit, le roula en boule et le jeta aussi. Il se glissa lentement le long du corps de Logan qui s’était allongé pour l’embrasser, son érection encore vive se collant contre la cuisse du jeune homme.

« Laisse-moi m’occuper de ça pour toi. » chuchota Logan à son oreille en glissant une main entre eux pour s’emparer de son sexe.

Dave laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir étouffé au contact de la main de son amant sur lui. Logan le poussa doucement pour qu’il soit sur le dos et s’agenouilla entre ses cuisses. Il fit aller et venir sa main le long de la verge dressée, variant la pression. De son autre main, il fit rouler les testicules de Dave entre ses doigts. Logan regardait son petit ami perdu dans le plaisir qu’il lui donnait, les yeux fermés, concentré sur son plaisir.

Logan se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre et profita de l’état de bien être de son amant pour tenter quelque chose. Il laissa doucement un de ses doigts glisser entre les fesses de Dave et venir effleurer la peau plissée autours de son petit trou. Le corps entier de Dave se tendit et ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand, presque horrifiés. Dave se saisit du poignet de Logan et repoussa sa main fermement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Logan presque blessé.

« Je… je t’ai déjà dit. J’ai… j’ai pas envie de ça, c’est tout. »

« OK, promis, je recommencerai pas. »

Logan reprit ses caresses enserrant un peu plus ses doigts autours du sexe de Dave d’où s’échappait déjà quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qu’il recueilli avec le pouce pour l’utiliser comme lubrifiant, rendant ses mouvements plus faciles. Il caressa le gland sensible avec le pouce à plusieurs reprises, faisant se tordre Dave de plaisir.

Puis il serra plus fort son poing autours de son sexe et se mit à caresser de plus en plus rapidement. Dave donnait des coups de reins désordonnés, accompagnant les mouvements de Logan et soudainement, sans prévenir, il envoya de longues giclées blanches sur les doigts de Logan et sur leurs torses. Logan continua à le caresser, s’assurant de récolter toute la semence de Dave.

Il attrapa un mouchoir, nettoya ses doigts et leurs torses et le jeta avant de venir se blottir contre son petit ami qui tentait de reprendre lentement sa respiration.

Peut-être que le calme de la chambre d’étudiant de Dave juste après le sexe n’était pas le meilleur moment pour ça, mais Logan avait observé Dave et Sebastian depuis un moment maintenant et il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec Sebastian ? » lâcha-t-il comme une bombe, sa tête posée contre l’épaule de Dave.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Réponds-moi juste David, c’est pas compliqué comme question. »

« Non, on n’a jamais couché ensemble. On est juste amis Logan. »

« On dirait pas que c’est le genre de choses qui l’arrête. La première chose qu’il m’a demandé quand il a su que j’avais grandi ici, c’est les adresses des meilleurs bars gays. »

« Je vois pas bien le rapport, là, Logan. »

« Tu finiras par coucher avec lui. Il est beau, il a confiance en lui, il s’est tapé tout ce que l’Ohio compte de gays et sans doute déjà la moitié de Chicago. Tu voudras goûter à son expérience un de ces jours. »

« Tu racontes n’importe quoi là Logan. »

« Mais si, vous êtes déjà comme un vieux couple. Vous finirez par coucher ensemble. Mais fais attention David, une fois qu’il t’aura eu, tu seras comme tous les autres. Il aura réussi à te baiser et il te laissera tomber. Moi je tiens à toi David, je te pousserais jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Mais si tu me trompes, c’est fini. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter s’il te plaît ? Je t’ai pas trompé, je te tromperai pas. »

« Il y arrivera. Je vois bien comment il te regarde, il y arrivera. »

« Tu devrais partir Logan. »

« Tu me plaques, c’est ça ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que j’ai raison et tu vas aller te faire… »

« Tais toi avant de dire quelque chose que tu vas regretter. Juste… Rentre chez toi. Rappelle-moi quand tu te seras calmé. »

« Oh oui, très bien, d’accord. Dis-moi juste, est-ce qu’au moins tu m’aime rien qu’un peu ou est-ce que quand je te caresse tu imagine que c’est lui ? Est-ce que tu t’entraine juste à faire la pipe parfaite pour quand ce sera lui ? C’est pour lui hein, que tu veux garder ton joli petit cul vierge et pur. »

« Ca suffit maintenant. » trancha Dave en se levant et en ramassant les vêtements de Logan par terre pour les lui donner. « Vas-t-en. Vas réfléchir à ce que tu dis. Parce que là, tu es en train de dire n’importe quoi et tu le sais. »

« Tu vois, tu peux même pas me dire que tu m’aime. »

« Ca n’a rien à voir avec Sebastian. C’est juste trop tôt. » dit Dave alors que Logan se rhabillait rageusement.

« Ouais, c’est ça. » lâcha Logan en sortant.

Dave s’écroula sur son lit, ravalant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il soupira et attrapa son portable dans la poche de son pantalon à côté du lit, il fit dérouler la liste de ses contacts et appuya sur le bouton ‘appeler’.

« David. Ca faisait longtemps qu’on s’était pas parlé. Comment ça va ? » s’enquit joyeusement la voix à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« On vient de s’engueuler avec Logan. » lâcha Dave froidement.

« Oh. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Oui. Non. Je sais pas. Plus tard peut-être. »

« D’accord. Heu… donc. »

« Raconte moi comment c’est New-York, la NYADA, ta vie ? »

« Oh ben… c’est cool. Kurt m’a aidé un peu au début, il m’a montré la ville. Adam m’a aidé à me repérer à la NYADA. Il est plutôt cool en fait. J’ai eu du mal au début parce que c’était dur de le voir avec Kurt, mais en fait il est vraiment sympa. Mes parents payent pour l’appartement tant que je suis à l’école, donc j’ai pas besoin d’avoir une chambre sur le campus. Et heu… j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. Colin. Il est en première année à la NYADA aussi. »

« Oh super, il faudra que tu me le présente. »

« On va doucement pour l’instant, mais oui, si ça tient un peu, je te le présenterai. »

« Donc Kurt et toi, c’est vraiment fini. »

« Oui. C’est comme ça, on passe rarement sa vie avec son premier amour. J’essaie de tourner la page. Au moins, on a réussi à rester amis. Je peux pas réparer ce que je lui ai fait, mais c’est bien de l’avoir dans ma vie quand même. »

« Tout le monde pensait que vous étiez des âmes sœurs et que vous seriez ensemble jusqu’au bout. »

« Et tout le monde pense que Sebastian et toi êtes faits l’un pour l’autre et pourtant tu sors avec Logan. »

« Il pense que je vais coucher avec Sebastian. » lâcha soudainement Dave. « Il pense que Sebastian veut me mettre dans son lit et qu’il y arrivera. Il a dit des choses horribles. Que je vais le tromper ou le laisser tomber pour coucher avec mon meilleur ami. Et que quand ce sera fait, Sebastian me laissera tomber comme il le fait avec tous ses amants. Il… il m’a accusé de penser à Sebastian quand il me touche. Il pense même que si je veux pas… aller jusqu’au bout avec lui, c’est parce que je me réserve pour Sebastian. C’était horrible. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, oh ! Il m’a reproché de pas pouvoir lui dire que je l’aime. Mais c’est encore trop tôt, c’est juste trop tôt. Je tiens  à lui mais je sais pas encore si je l’aime, je veux pas lui dire si je suis pas sûr que c’est vrai. »

« Honnêtement David, je pense que Sebastian veut coucher avec toi. »

« Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd’hui ? »

« Attends, t’énerves pas, laisse moi parler. Je pense qu’il veut coucher avec toi, mais je pense aussi qu’il n’en a même pas conscience lui-même. Ou qu’il s’empêche d’y penser parce qu’il a peur. Et peut-être qu’un jour vous finirez par coucher ensemble, mais je pense pas qu’il te laisserais tomber après. Et surtout, je pense qu’il ne fera rien pour te mettre dans son lit alors que tu as un petit ami, même s’il se rend compte qu’il en meurt d’envie. Il te respecte trop pour ça. Je sais quelle réputation il a, mais ça crève les yeux que tu compte pour lui. »

« Alors c’est ça hein, personne ne va me laisser vivre mon histoire avec Logan parce que je suis destiné à finir par coucher avec Sebastian ? Je fais quoi moi ? Je laisse tomber Logan juste parce que, peut-être, Sebastian a envie de moi et que peut-être, un de ces jours il finira par s’en rendre compte ? Ca devient du grand n’importe quoi. Et si moi j’en ai pas envie ? Si Sebastian est mon meilleur ami mais rien de plus ? Tout le monde s’en fout. »

« J’ai pas dit ça. Ecoutes, laisse un peu de temps à Logan pour se calmer. Réfléchis à ce qui peut lui faire peur dans ta relation avec Sebastian. Si vous êtes toujours aussi tactiles, je peux comprendre que Logan soit jaloux. »

« Mouais. C’était pas une raison pour insulter mon meilleur ami. »

« On dit des bêtises quand on a peur pour son couple. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, parlez-en. »

« Ouais, sans doute. Merci Blaine. »

« De rien, pas de problème. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous si ça va pas. »

« Je sais oui. Merci. »

Dave raccrocha en soupirant. Il fixa l’écran de son portable pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il fit à nouveau dérouler sa liste de contacts.

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Est-ce que tu as envie de coucher avec moi ?_

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Tu as pas un petit ami pour ça ?_

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Réponds au moins_

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Non, sérieusement Pooky, Logan t’as fait trop boire ou quoi ?_

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Réponds juste_

Le téléphone de Dave sonna, le sourire de Sebastian clignotant sur l’écran. Il appuya sur ‘répondre’ en soupirant et porta l’appareil à son oreille.

« Non, sans rire, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive là Pooky ? Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Logan. »

« C’est ce qu’on a fait, jusqu’à ce qu’il perde la tête. D’après lui je vais forcément finir par le tromper avec toi parce que tu veux coucher avec moi et que tu peux avoir qui tu veux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et Blaine pense qu’il a raison. Enfin, pas sur tout mais il pense que tu as envie de coucher avec moi. »

« Et depuis quand il lit dans ma tête le petit bouclé ? Non mais sérieusement, ils croient savoir ce que je veux mieux que moi ? »

« T’énerves pas Bass. »

« Que je m’énerve pas ? Excuse moi mais je suis soupçonné de vouloir te voler à ton petit ami, je crois que j’ai le droit de m’énerver un peu non ? »

« Et moi alors ? Mon mec m’a fait une crise pour une faute que j’ai pas commise. Je devrais dire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas Vid. » soupira Sebastian. « Peut-être qu’on lui donne des raisons d’avoir peur. Je veux dire, toi et moi on sait qu’on est seulement amis et rien de plus mais, peut-être que dans ce qu’on fait ensemble, sans nous en rendre compte, on lui envoie un autre message. »

« Non, pas toi s’il te plaît. » marmonna Dave.

« J’essaie juste d’aider moi. »

« Je sais mais, c’est tellement injuste tout ce qu’il m’a dit. Je sais pas comment je peux le rassurer. »

« Je sais pas Vid, je sais pas. Je te rappelles que je suis pas une référence en matière de relations de couples. »

« Je sais. Bonne nuit Bass. »

« Bonne nuit Vid. »

Après ça, Logan et Dave s’étaient réconciliés et les choses étaient allées plutôt bien entre eux pendant un moment. Logan avait tenté de contrôler sa jalousie et de son côté, Dave avait fait des efforts pour être un peu moins proche de Sebastian.

Jusqu’à Thanksgiving. Logan était resté à Chicago avec sa famille pendant que Dave était rentré à Lima pour passer les fêtes avec son père. Et comme Sebastian ne passerait pas ce jour là en famille, son père étant en voyage d’affaire comme d’habitude et sa sœur n’ayant pas du tout de vacances à cette période de l’année puisque Thanksgiving n’est pas célébré en France, il avait été invité à passer la semaine avec la famille Karofsky.

A leur retour Dave et Logan avaient eu une nouvelle dispute à propos de Sebastian et Logan avait fini par poser un ultimatum à Dave : lui ou Sebastian.

Dave avait donc fini par faire un choix, pas qu’il avait envie de choisir, mais s’il refusait de couper les ponts avec son meilleur ami, son petit-ami l’aurait quitté. Donc, au final, il n’avait pas eu vraiment le choix, il avait dû choisir.

On ne fait pas toujours les bons choix dans la vie. Dave sentait qu’il devait aller au bout de son histoire. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de passer à côté de l’homme de sa vie si Logan s’avérait être celui là. Il avait donc coupé les ponts avec Sebastian. Il y avait eu beaucoup de larmes, des deux côtés, une fois que Dave était reparti de chez Sebastian après lui avoir expliqué qu’ils ne devaient plus se voir.

Mais Sebastian étant l’ami attentionné qu’il était, il avait fait son maximum pour ne pas montrer sa peine à son meilleur ami. Il avait retenu ses larmes et s’était effondré dès la porte refermée. Dave avait réussi à se retenir mais avait passé la soirée seul dans sa chambre et avait pleuré jusqu’à s’endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser qu’il y a une raison pour que les garçons aient utilisé un préservatif dans cette scène très… hot. Et c’est une bonne raison. Oui, le sexe oral, c’est déjà du sexe et oui, certaines maladies sexuellement transmissibles peuvent s’attraper comme ça. Et c’est valable pour tout le sexe oral, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bon, pour les autres versions, se protéger est un poil plus compliqué et on en parle malheureusement moins, mais c’est aussi important, je ne peux que vous encourager à aller rechercher ‘digue dentaire’ sur Internet. Si vous avez jugé que vous étiez assez matures pour lire cette histoire malgré le rating et mes mises en garde, alors vous êtes assez matures pour prendre la responsabilité de vous informer sur les façons de prendre du plaisir sans mettre sa santé en danger.


	19. Ma vie sans lui

Les vacances de Noël furent loin d’être les meilleures de la vie de Dave cette année là. Encore dans l’euphorie des débuts de sa relation avec Logan, il avait refusé de voir qu’en fait, c’était déjà quasiment fini et avait accepté de couper les ponts avec Sebastian.

Pendant quelques jours, Logan avait été rassuré, mais très vite, sa jalousie avait refait surface et il avait quitté Dave à peine plus d’une semaine après que la porte de l’appartement de Sebastian se soit refermée entre eux.

Il était d’humeur morose quand il rentra à Lima pour passer les vacances avec son père. Il essayait bien de prendre part aux festivités et de sourire, mais le cœur n’y était vraiment pas. Et Paul n’était pas dupe.

« Ca va David ? » demanda-t-il en s’asseyant à côté de son fils dans le canapé la veille de Noël.

« Oui, ça va. » répondit Dave avec un sourire forcé.

Paul soupira discrètement. Il voyait bien que son fils lui mentait et la dernière fois que c’était arrivé, les choses avaient plutôt mal tourné. Il devait pousser Dave à lui parler, ou au moins être sûr qu’il pourrait s’ouvrir à quelqu’un d’autre.

« Tes cours, ça se passe bien ? Tu es toujours content de ton choix ? »

« Oui, oui, ça se passe très bien. Je pense que j’ai bien réussi mes examens finaux. Et je suis sûr de mon choix… d’études. C’était peut-être pas ce que je voulais faire au départ mais ça me convient. »

« Tant mieux. Ca a été difficile ces dernières années pour toi. Il était temps que tu trouves comment être heureux. »

« Oui, sans doute. »

« Tu t’es fait des amis là-bas un peu ? »

« Oui, quelques uns. On révise ensemble avant les examens. Même Jenny vient toujours alors qu’elle ne suit pas du tout les mêmes cours que nous. »

« Jenny, c’est la fille dont tu nous a parlé à Thanksgiving ? C’est une amie proche on dirait. Tu peux l’inviter ici un jour si tu veux. »

« Oui, c’est elle. Je verrai avec elle si elle doit rentrer chez elle la prochaine fois que je viens peut-être. »

« Et Sebastian ? Ca s’est un peu arrangé avec sa famille ? Il passe les vacances chez lui ? »

Dave se décomposa à l’évocation de son ancien ami.

« Je… je sais pas, je pense. » dit-il les yeux baissés avant de prendre une inspiration et de reprendre. « J’ai fait une bêtise papa. »

« Est-ce que tu as… recommencé… » demanda Paul, paniqué.

« Quoi ? Oh non, non. Je vais mieux, ne t’inquiète pas. »

« Alors qu’est-ce que c’est ? Tu peux me parler David tu sais. » reprit Paul en serrant la main de son fils.

« Je… je sais pas par quoi commencer. »

« Le début, ce serait le plus simple je pense. Je te demanderais bien si tu as mis une fille enceinte mais ce serait surprenant. » dit Paul en essayant de détendre un peu l’atmosphère.

« Non, c’est pas ça non. J’ai… j’ai rencontré quelqu’un cet été pendant les cours. »

« Tu… tu n’as pas été… je veux dire, je sais que tu as changé mais… tu n’as pas forcé ce garçon à… »

« Non, bien sûr, non. »

Paul sembla soulagé et fit signe à Dave de continuer.

« On a commencé à sympathiser et puis… »

« Oh non… Tu n’as pas couché avec ce garçon et attrapé une maladie ? »

« NON ! Enfin, si, enfin… Je veux dire, on… on est sortis ensemble et heu… on a aussi eu… des relations… sexuelles. Mais on s’est protégés, tout le temps. »

« Donc, tu as un petit ami, c’est ça ? Tu sais que ça n’est pas une bêtise ça ? Tu le sais David, si tu es heureux, c’est tout ce qui compte. »

« J’avais. J’avais un petit ami, c’est fini. »

« Est-ce que tu l’as trompé ? Est-ce que c’est ça la bêtise dont tu parles et c’est pour ça que vous avez rompu ? »

« Non, c’est pire papa. »

« Pire que le tromper ? »

« Laisse-moi parler s’il te plait. Au début, c’était bien. Il était doux et attentionné, on avait plein de points communs. Mais après, Sebastian est rentré de France et on a commencé à se voir comme avant. Logan… il a commencé à être jaloux. J’ai pas vraiment fait attention, il voulait juste qu’on soit ensemble de plus en plus et il s’arrangeait pour être là quand je voyais Sebastian. Ensuite, il a commencé à dire que Sebastian avait envie de coucher avec moi et que un jour ou l’autre, il me mettra dans son lit parce qu’il est tellement charismatique qu’il a tout ce qu’il veut. Quand on est revenus à Chicago, après Thanksgiving, Logan a pas supporté qu’on ai passé les fêtes ensemble et il m’a dit de choisir, que c’était lui ou Sebastian. »

« Et tu as choisi Sebastian. Tu ne le vois pas comme ça tout de suite parce que la rupture est encore douloureuse, mais quelqu’un qui te demande de faire ce genre de choix… »

« Non. J’ai choisi Logan. J’ai… j’ai accepté de couper les liens avec Sebastian pour sauver ce que j’avais avec Logan. Mais je pouvais pas le sauver. Il était de plus en plus jaloux, il était sûr que je voyais Sebastian dans son dos, sans lui dire. Et puis très vite, c’était n’importe quel garçon avec qui je parlais. Il a rompu, à peine une semaine après. »

« Oh, je vois. »

« J’ai rompu tous contacts avec mon meilleur ami pour une histoire qui était déjà finie. »

« Tu devrais le rappeler. Sebastian. Je suis sûr que c’est réparable. »

« J’ai effacé son numéro, supprimé son adresse mail de mes contacts… Je l’ai… effacé de ma vie parce que Logan me l’a demandé. »

« Tu as déjà effacé son adresse de ta mémoire ? Je suis sûr que non. Vas le voir chez lui, parle-lui. »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Désolé, je t’ai rayé de ma vie sur un coup de tête mais maintenant j’ai besoin de toi ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

« Je peux pas… Juste, je peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça David. Il te manque. »

« Il me manque depuis qu’il a refermé la porte quand je lui ai dit que j’avais choisi Logan. C’était mon meilleur ami, comment j’ai pu faire ça ? »

« Tu l’aime ? Je veux dire, pas comme un frère ou même un ami. Tu l’aime vraiment je veux dire. »

« Je… je crois oui. Et j’ai tout gâché, il n’est même plus mon ami, il n’est même plus dans ma vie. C’est de ma faute. »

« Ca s’arrangera. Ca ira mieux, tu verras. » dit Paul en serrant doucement l’épaule de son fils.

« Merci papa. »

« De rien. »

La conversation avait tourné dans la tête de Dave pendant plusieurs jours. Une part de lui voulait croire que ce que son père lui avait dit était vrai. Mais quand il essayait de se mettre à la place de Sebastian, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait fait la chose la plus horrible qu’il puisse faire et ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que s’il était Sebastian, il aurait beaucoup de mal à pardonner.

Alors il continua à refuser d’essayer d’entrer en contact avec son ami. Parce que s’il était honnête, avoir effacé le numéro de son téléphone était une mauvaise excuse. A l’ère des réseaux sociaux, il n’avait qu’un nom à taper pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Ou même une seule personne à appeler pour demander le fameux numéro. Il avait encore les numéros de Kurt, de Blaine, de Nick, de David, de Wes et même de Cameron, et ils avaient sûrement tous le numéro de Sebastian, si vraiment il voulait l’appeler.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas après avoir rejeté Sebastian sur un coup de tête.

* * *

 

L’enfer ! C’est le mot qui venait à Sebastian en pensant à ses vacances de Noël. Il devait les passer chez lui, avec son père qui n’avait aucun voyage d’affaire prévu à ce moment là. Pas qu’il ait gardé du temps à passer avec son fils, ni même que ce soit pour accueillir sa fille qui devait venir passer les vacances en famille. Non, il restait chez lui parce qu’il avait organisé une grande soirée de Noël avec tous ses collaborateurs et leurs familles.

Oui, vraiment, Sebastian redoutait ces vacances et particulièrement cette soirée. Bien sûr, Chloé serait là et ça suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur. Mais l’idée de devoir rester assis pendant ce dîner rasoir entouré de tous les partenaires d’affaires de son père qui ne manqueraient pas de se tenir au courant de l’avancé de ses études et pire, de savoir combien de filles il avait mit dans son lit… c’était particulièrement insupportable.

Dire que la soirée n’était pas conforme à ses attentes serait un mensonge. Comme prévu, l’ambiance était particulièrement guindée. Comme prévu, les collaborateurs de John Smythe s’intéressaient à lui comme le futur successeur de son père. Comme prévu, les femmes de l’assistance passèrent la soirée à lui demander s’il avait une charmante petite amie bien élevée qui serait un jour sa femme. Comme prévu, les hommes de la soirée s’intéressaient au nombre de ses conquêtes sans lendemain, sous le prétexte qu’il avait l’âge de s’amuser et d’expérimenter. Comme prévu, Chloé ne cachait pas à quel point elle détestait être là. Et comme prévu, il était clair qu’on avait demandé aux enfants et adolescents de bien se tenir, ce qu’ils faisaient, visiblement à contrecœur.

Il dût se plier à la tradition de la chanson de Noël. Impossible que l’ex-capitaine des Warblers ne fasse pas la démonstration de sa voix exceptionnelle. Au moins, il avait eu le droit de choisir la chanson qu’il interpréterait. Il s’installa au piano dans le salon et prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer à chanter.

 _How can I just let you walk away_  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

 _How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave'_  
'cos we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

 _So take a look at me now_  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face.

 _I wish I could just make you turn around_  
turn around and see me cry.  
There's so much I need to say to you  
so many reasons why.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

 _So take a look at me now_  
'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face.  
Take a good look at me now  
'cos I'll still be standing here

_And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face._

_Take a look at me now._

Son choix de chanson n’avait évidemment rien arrangé à sa situation. Tout le monde avait bien entendu supposé que sa chanson était destinée à une petite amie. Vraiment quelle soirée d’enfer.

En fait, il y eu même un moment où les choses empirèrent. Si, c’était possible. Il était près du buffet, essayant de trouver quelque chose de comestible au milieu des petits fours fantaisie et des bols de caviars. Il aurait donné à peu près n’importe quoi pour juste un plat de spaghetti bolognaise cuisiné par Dave avec la recette de sa nounou Italienne plutôt que pour ces plats horriblement chers et prétentieux. Il tenta de se reprendre, de ne plus penser à son ami qui lui manquait tellement et se servi un verre d’un de ces vins au prix prohibitif même si selon lui, ils n’étaient pas si bon, mais ça ferait l’affaire.

Et comme la règle veut que si les choses peuvent aller plus mal, elles iront plus mal, tout se passa très vite, une jeune fille d’environ son âge le bouscula et une bonne partie du contenu de son verre termina sur sa chemise blanche, formant une large auréole rosée sur son torse. La jeune maladroite se tourna précipitamment vers lui pour s’excuser.

« Oh pardon, désolée, je suis vraiment trop maladroite. Je paierai le nettoyage de ta chemise ou une autre chemise si on ne peut pas la nettoyer. J’espère que tu n’y tenais pas trop. »

« Pas plus qu’une autre chemise. » répondit Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

« Il faut mettre du sel dessus tout de suite. »

« Surtout pas non, merci. C’est juste une chemise. Mon père sera sûrement pas ravi de me voir comme ça, mais j’ai l’habitude. »

« Peut-être que si tu lui dis que c’est à cause de moi, ça passera mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? Qui tu es au juste ? La fille du Tsar de Russie ? »

« Je suis à peu près sûre qu’il n’y a plus de Tsars en Russie depuis longtemps avant ma naissance. » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire entendu. « Lisa. Seulement la fille du bras droit de ton père, pas la fille de l’empereur de Chine. » ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main libre.

« Sebastian. » dit Sebastian en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

« Oui, je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu es censé éviter l’alcool il me semble. »

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, je me fiche de qui est ton père, t’occupe pas de mes affaires. »

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, je me fiche de qui est mon père aussi. Je m’inquiète juste de la santé de mon futur colocataire. »

« Futur colocataire ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Oh, je vois que papounet ne t’as pas encore prévenu. C’est moche ça. Donc, dans deux minutes il va annoncer à tout le monde que son fils va épouser la fille de son collaborateur mais il ne te l’as même pas dit ? »

« Est-ce que c’est une blague que tu fais régulièrement quand tu t’ennuie dans ce genre de soirée ? »

« Franchement, j’aimerais mieux. Te méprends pas, tu serais tout à fait mon genre de mec, mais les mariages arrangés, je trouve ça pathétique. Ils ne sont pas censés pouvoir travailler ensemble sans que leurs enfants soient mariés ? »

« Non, vraiment, tu plaisantes hein ? » demanda Sebastian, totalement incertain.

« Bon, d’accord, ils ne vont pas vraiment faire une annonce publique, mais ils sont sûrement déjà en train de glisser l’idée qu’on est en train de tomber teeeelleeeement amoureux l’un de l’autre qu’on annoncera sûrement un mariage dans un an. » répondit Lisa en désignant tour à tour chacun de leurs pères en pleine discussion avec d’autres invités, des regards furtifs vers les deux adolescents.

« OK, donc en fait, tu es de mèche avec eux et tu as fait exprès de me faire renverser mon verre. »

« Oh non, ça c’est juste ma maladresse naturelle en fait. » dit Lisa avec une expression vaguement gênée.

« Bonne soirée alors. » dit Sebastian en se tournant résolument vers sa tâche initiale : trouver quelque chose de mangeable sur le buffet.

« Le truc au saumon fumé est pas trop mauvais. Enfin sauf si tu es un de ces types horriblement snob qui mangent du caviar à la louche. »

« Merci de l’information. Honnêtement, la seule chose dont j’aurais envie maintenant, c’est les spaghettis bolognaise de mon meilleur ami, enfin ex-meilleur ami. Je sais, c’est pas le genre de plats qu’on doit servir à Noël mais c’est le plat qu’il réussit le mieux. »

« Ex-meilleur ami ? Ca existe ça ? Je veux dire, un meilleur ami c’est pour la vie normalement non ? »

« Pas forcément faut croire. »

« Un de ces jour, je réussirai à te faire parler beau gosse. » dit Lisa avec un sourire entendu.

« Je veux pas te vexer mais j’habite à Chicago, il y a peu de chances qu’on se revoit en dehors de ce genre de soirées. Et je devrais réussir à t’éviter. »

« En fait… Je plaisantais à propos des plans machiavéliques de nos pères pour nous marier, mais je ne plaisantais qu’à moitié en t’appelant mon futur colocataire. J’avais placé tous mes espoirs sur Harvard et je n’y suis pas entrée. Donc il a bien fallu que je trouve un plan B. »

« Et ça me concerne parce que… »

« Parce que j’ai été acceptée dans une université à Chicago pour le prochain semestre et que j’espère secrètement… »

« Que je vais tomber teeeelleeeeement amoureux de toi que je vais te dire d’emménager chez moi ? Désolé, aucune chance. »

« Outch, au moins, les choses sont claires. Mais en fait non, j’espérais juste que tu prennes pitié de moi et que tu m’aides à trouver un appartement pour le semestre. Parce que les chambres sur le campus sont toutes prises, je pourrais éventuellement en avoir une l’année prochaine mais pour l’instant, il faut que je me débrouille. »

« OK. Tu peux emménager chez moi jusqu’à la fin de l’année. J’ai pas de chambre d’ami, donc il faudra te contenter du canapé, mais ça doit pas être moins confortable qu’une chambre sur le campus. Et autant que tu le sache, il n’y a vraiment aucune chance que tu finisses dans mon lit tant que j’y suis. Et si tu ramène un mec, fais au moins en sorte qu’il soit sexy et bi. »

« Noté. On est d’accord qu’il suffit qu’il soit sexy et bi, si tu ne l’intéresse pas, je peux pas être tenue pour responsable. »

« C’est tout ce que tu as retenu ? »

« Possible. En tous cas, j’accepte le canapé. Et promis, je n’essaierai pas de te séduire. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, ça pourrait être amusant. »

« Ou… Je peux essayer de te faire parler du fameux ex meilleur ami. Je m’amuse beaucoup mieux avec les jeux que je peux gagner. »

« Alors tu devrais vraiment choisir un autre jeu. » se renfrogna Sebastian.

« Si tu le dis. »

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et quelques informations techniques avant que la soirée ne soit terminée.

« On se voit à Chicago beau gosse. » glissa Lisa au moment de partir.

« On dirait que tu t’es fait une nouvelle copine Big Brother. » le taquina Chloé un peu plus tard ce soir là dans sa chambre.

« Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Pas du tout, surtout si ça te sors de la déprime dans laquelle tu es depuis que David a choisi Logan. »

« Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Boucle d’Or. »

« De rien grand frère. Tu t’en remettras. »

Avant de se coucher, Sebastian hésita à envoyer un message à Dave pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Juste un. Mais Logan avait bien dit aucun contact, Dave avait sûrement fait en sorte de bloquer son numéro de toute façon. Il éteignit son téléphone et se cala en soupirant contre les oreillers.

* * *

 

Pour le réveillon du premier janvier, Dave avait accepté l’invitation de Blaine à New-York. L’occasion de rencontrer Colin et d’aller voir les fameuses boules de Times Square.

« Tu es prêt ? Colin nous attend pour 21h, on veut surtout pas rater ça. » cria Blaine de l’autre côté de la salle de bain.

« Oui, ça va, je suis prêt. » répondit Dave en sortant de la salle de bain vêtu d’un jean trop large et d’un pull noir à col roulé.

« Tu vas vraiment porter ça ce soir ? » demanda Blaine en jetant un regard dubitatif à la tenue de Dave.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, non, c’est juste que ça te met pas vraiment en valeur. »

« Ca devrait bien faire l’affaire pour aller regarder des gros ballons descendre de je sais pas où. »

« Oh, allez, arrête de faire la tête, ça va être amusant. » dit Blaine surexcité. « Et vas savoir, peut-être que sous ces ballons comme tu dis, tu vas rencontrer l’homme de ta vie. »

« Ouais, ben vu comment je foire à peu près tout ce que je fais dans ce domaine, c’est peut-être mieux que je sois habillé comme un sac du coup, ça lui évitera de perdre du temps avec moi. »

« D’accord. Bon, écoutes, quand tu auras fini de te morfondre, tu me préviendras, qu’on puisse partir. »

« Tu devrais peut-être pas m’attendre. »

« David Karofsky, tu vas me mettre un sourire sur ce visage et venir célébrer la nouvelle année dans la plus belle ville du monde. »

« J’ai peur qu’on soit un peu en retard pour aller fêter ça à Paris. » plaisanta Dave.

« Ah ben voilà, au moins tu as retrouvé ton humour. Allez, on y va, ça va sûrement être l’enfer de trouver un taxi ce soir. »

Les deux amis avaient pris l’ascenseur et avaient attendu 20 minutes avant de trouver un taxi pour les emmener à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ca, ajouté aux bouchons de cette fin d’année, ils avaient fini par arriver en retard au rendez-vous, bien qu’ils aient anticipé les problèmes. Blaine avait prévenu Colin, par texto qui lui avait rapidement répondu que lui aussi était coincé dans la circulation et serait sûrement en retard.

Ils finirent par arriver quasiment en même temps, Blaine voyant Colin sortir de son taxi juste quand eux même venaient juste de payer le leur. Il lança un sourire en direction de son petit ami et fit signe à Dave de le suivre.

« Colin, je te présente David. David, c’est mon petit ami Colin. »

Les deux garçons se saluèrent en se serrant la main, puis Blaine embrassa Colin rapidement.

« Et maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait pendant trois… heu, deux heures et demi ? » demanda Dave au jeune couple.

« Je propose d’essayer de trouver un endroit où manger un bout pour commencer. » proposa Colin.

Ils firent juste ça, essayer de trouver un endroit où manger. Un 31 décembre, à 21h30, tout près de Times Square, sans avoir fait de réservation. Heureusement, ils n’étaient pas trop difficiles. Le McDonald était bondé mais ils finirent par atteindre la caisse et commander quelque chose qu’ils mangèrent en marchant vers Times Square.

Colin et Dave s’entendirent bien. Les trois garçons avaient des tonnes de sujets sur lesquels discuter en attendant l’heure fatidique. Times Square s’avéra être noir de monde et ils se rendirent vite compte qu’ils ne verraient sans doute pas grand-chose du spectacle qu’ils étaient venu voir, surtout Blaine. Seulement, le temps qu’ils le réalisent, ils étaient pour ainsi dire coincés dans la foule.

A minuit, Colin et Blaine se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre et s’embrassèrent comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde. Dave sortit son portable. Il y trouva un message de son père lui disant qu’il allait se coucher avant minuit et qu’il l’appellerait le lendemain.

Il aurait voulu envoyer un message à Sebastian, lui souhaiter une bonne année. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son ami n’était plus son ami et c’était uniquement de sa faute.

* * *

 

Lisa n’avait pas perdu de temps après la fameuse soirée de Noël pour rejoindre Chicago et s’installer chez Sebastian. Il lui avait fait une petite place dans son dressing qu’elle avait refusé d’utiliser étant donné qu’elle aurait dû traverser la chambre de son hôte pour y aller. Ils avaient donc installé un portant pour ses vêtements derrière le piano de Sebastian.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé d’entrer ensemble dans la nouvelle année. En passant la soirée dans un petit bar que Sebastian aimait bien quand il n’avait pas envie de tester son pouvoir de séduction sur les hommes dans les bars gays de la ville. Lisa était au courant de son homosexualité et n’avait semblé être ennuyée que par le fait de n’avoir vraiment aucune chance de l’intéresser autrement que comme une amie. Pour le reste, ça ne changeait vraiment rien pour elle, il restait le même garçon que deux minutes avant qu’il lui ait dit. Elle avait même promis de ne pas vendre la mèche à leurs pères, elle avait elle-même ses propres secrets à garder et n’allait pas lui attirer des problèmes.

Mais il n’allait pas pour autant l’emmener dans un bar gay. Donc, ils passèrent la soirée dans ce petit bar, étonnement calme pour un 31 décembre mais ils ne cherchaient pas particulièrement à passer cette soirée dans une ambiance survoltée au milieu d’inconnus.

« Bonsoir beau gosse. » lança une voix à côté de l’oreille de Sebastian alors que Lisa s’était excusée pour aller se ‘repoudrer le nez’.

« Bonsoir. » répondit Sebastian en se tournant vers l’origine de la voix et se trouvant nez à nez avec un garçon châtain aux yeux gris qui lui lançait un large sourire.

« Tu es seul un jour comme aujourd’hui ? Je peux m’assoir ? » demanda le garçon en prenant la chaise face à Sebastian sans attendre la réponse.

« Non, je ne suis pas seul. Où sont tes nombreux amis ? » rétorqua Sebastian en jetant un regard circulaire au bar.

« D’accord, tu marques un point. Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux pour fêter la nouvelle année avec leurs amis d’enfance. »

« Et tu n’as pas fait pareil ? »

« J’ai pas vraiment d’amis d’enfance. Trop de déménagements et comme je disais, mes amis actuels sont tous partis fêter ça ailleurs. »

« Alors, je tourne le dos deux minutes et je me fais prendre ma place ? Tu me présentes ton nouvel ami ? » demanda Lisa, une main sur l’épaule de Sebastian.

« Oh, pardon, je voulais pas… Tu peux reprendre ta place. » balbutia le garçon en se levant.

« Non, reste assis, il y a bien assez de chaises dans ce bar. » dit la jeune fille en tirant une autre chaise sur le côté de la table. « Lisa. » ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à l’inconnu.

« Tyler. » répondit le garçon en serrant la main de Lisa avec un grand sourire charmeur. « Puisqu’on en est aux présentations, peut-être que je vais enfin apprendre ton prénom ? » dit-il en tournant son regard vers Sebastian.

« Moi qui avait entendu dire que tu étais le plus grand séducteur que la terre ai porté, j’en reviens pas que tu lui ai pas dit ton nom encore. » plaisanta Lisa.

« J’avoue, j’étais sûr que c’était la base. »

« D’accord, je vois, tu as perdu ta langue ? Bon, ben Tyler, je te présente Ted. » dit Lisa en riant.

« Ted ? Vraiment ? »

« Non, elle plaisante, elle a un humour un peu particulier, elle se prend pour Barney Stinson de temps en temps. »

« Tant pis pour toi Seb, j’essayais juste d’aider. »

« Je t’ai déjà dit de pas m’appeler comme ça, sinon, tu trouvera ailleurs que mon canapé pour dormir. »

« Il est un peu à cran, je pense que ça a quelque chose à avoir avec son ex meilleur ami mais j’ai pas encore réussi à le faire parler. » blagua Lisa.

« Sebastian Smythe. » se présenta finalement Sebastian.

« Oh, génial, t’as rien entre muet et trop poli pour être vrai ? » demanda Lisa en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Oh ça va, fiche moi la paix Lisa. »

« Donc vous deux vous êtes quoi ? Frères et sœurs ? »

« Non, on va se marier un de ces jours pour que nos pères puissent travailler ensemble. »

« Et tu laisses dormir ta futur femme sur le canapé ? Pas très gentleman de ta part. »

« Encore une fois, elle plaisante. Son père travaille déjà avec le mien et j’ai juste accepté de lui prêter mon canapé pour la fin de l’année puisqu’elle ne peut pas avoir de chambre sur le campus avant l’année prochaine. »

« Et faut pas croire, son canapé hors de prix est très confortable. C’est utile d’avoir des parents riches. »

« Ca a aussi ses inconvénients. »

« Bon, avant qu’on ne plombe l’ambiance, il est bientôt minuit, il faut que je me trouve quelqu’un à embrasser à minuit. Maintenant que vous vous êtes trouvés vous deux. » dit joyeusement Lisa en se relevant.

« Wow. Elle est toujours comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas trop, je la connais depuis une semaine seulement. »

« Tu es fou ? Ca pourrait être une dangereuse psychopathe. »

« Maintenant que je la connais un peu, je pense que tu as raison, c’est une psychopathe. Mais je pense pas qu’elle soit dangereuse. Sauf peut-être pour le pauvre garçon qu’elle essaye de convaincre de l’embrasser à minuit. »

Les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter pendant de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce que Lisa revienne à leur table avec un homme qui ne savait pas trop s’il devait être ravi d’avoir été choisi par la jeune fille ou effrayé. Lisa passa le quart d’heure qu’il restait avant minuit à convaincre ses trois chevaliers servants que l’entrée dans une nouvelle année méritait au moins un vrai baiser.

A minuit, elle embrassa donc l’inconnu pendant que Tyler et Sebastian s’embrassaient rapidement. Ensuite, l’inconnu s’enfuit précipitamment, et les trois autres sortirent leurs portables pour envoyer des messages de bonne année à leurs amis.

Sebastian passa le nom de Dave dans son répertoire. Il songea un instant à envoyer un message. Juste un. Mais il se souvint ce qu’il avait promis. Il soupira, passa au nom suivant et remis en place son sourire habituel.

* * *

 

« David Karofsky, pas de discussion, ce soir tu sors avec nous. » tonna Jenny alors que Dave était allongé dans son lit, prêt à passer son week-end dans cette position là.

« C’est la Saint-Valentin Jenny. Compte pas sur moi pour venir te tenir la chandelle avec ton nouveau petit ami. »

« Qui a parlé d’un petit ami ? Je te parle de sortir parce que c’est vendredi soir, gros malin. Couples interdits, on se fait une soirée entre célibataires. »

« Je veux pas risquer de croiser… »

« T’inquiète pas, j’ai vérifié avec Logan pour ne pas aller au même endroit que lui. »

« Je parlais pas de Logan Jenny. »

« Pour ton information, on ne compte pas faire le tour des bars gays, donc tu es en sécurité. »

« Non, écoute, j’ai pas envie de sortir. » marmonna Dave.

« Est-ce que tu m’as entendu te demander si tu avais envie ? Non. Donc tu files sous la douche. Avec un peu de chance, on le trouve ce soir l’homme de notre vie. »

« Je veux pas… »

« De petit ami en ce moment, je sais. C’est pas une raison pour me griller mes chances. »

« T’as pas besoin de moi pour ça Jenny. »

« Si, tu es mon porte-bonheur. Sous la douche maintenant. »

« Oh, ça va, j’y vais. »

Dave passa un long moment sous la douche puis s’habilla d’un jogging et d’un pull à capuche. Jenny qui l’attendait patiemment sur son lit le renvoya à son placard pour réviser sa tenue. Elle finit par accepter de le laisser sortir en jean avec une de ses chemises à carreaux qu’elle appelait ses ‘chemises de bucheron’.

Ils passèrent la soirée avec quelques amis de l’université qui étaient eux aussi célibataire. Ou dont les petits-amis étaient à la fac dans un autre état et n’avaient pas pu organiser de passer le week-end avec leur moitié.

Dave essaya tant bien que mal de s’intégrer à la conversation, mais régulièrement, il avait la tête ailleurs et malgré ses efforts, il perdait le sourire qu’il tentait de garder en place pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se tendre chaque fois que la porte du bar s’ouvrait pour se relaxer uniquement quand il était sûr que ça n’était pas Logan. Ils ne s’étaient pas quittés en mauvais terme, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le revoir, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Il se laissa aller à penser à envoyer un message à Sebastian. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne savait même pas si son ami avait un petit ami depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlé. A une époque, il aurait  été le premier au courant, mais ça n’était plus le cas et il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.

* * *

 

« On sort ce soir. » lança nonchalamment Lisa.

« Qui ça on ? » demanda paresseusement Sebastian.

« Toi et moi, cette question. »

« Oh non, pas moyen, je sors pas aujourd’hui moi. Me retrouver au milieu de tous ces couples englués dans la guimauve, très peu pour moi. »

« Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu n’as pas encore rencontré ton prince charmant. »

« Que je ne trouverai pas en sortant ce soir alors que tout le monde ira par deux comme sur l’arche de Noé. »

« Et ça tombe bien parce qu’en fait, on sort pas dehors, on va chez Tyler. »

« Encore ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Tyler pour que tu me traîne chez lui tout le temps. »

« C’est pas de ma faute, il t’aime bien et il veut bien que j’ailles chez lui seulement si tu es là parce que, je cite, je suis ‘un peu effrayante quand même’. Je le soupçonne d’utiliser ça comme excuse pour que je t’emmène en fait. »

« Je suis ton faire-valoir en gros. »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. Je sais ce que tu penses mais je n’abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. »

« Ah oui ? Tu es devenue medium dans la nuit ? »

« Exactement. Je te lis ton futur, tu vas aller t’habiller dans 5 4 3 2 1 maintenant. »

« Qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? »

« Une bonne soirée entre amis. »

« Ca va, c’est bon, tu as gagné. »

Sebastian s’habilla simplement mais élégamment, comme à son habitude et les deux amis utilisèrent la voiture de Sebastian pour aller chez Tyler qui les attendait en mettant la touche finale au repas qu’il avait concocté. Entendre par là qu’il faisait réchauffer un plat surgelé au four et ouvrait une boîte de biscuits secs qui accompagnerait la glace du bac qu’il avait achetée pour le dessert.

« Par pitié Tyler, dis-moi que tu n’as pas encore acheté tes fameuses lasagnes. » marmonna Sebastian en sentant l’odeur s’échappant de la cuisine.

« Non. Enfin si, mais j’ai changé de marque. »

« Oh, ben je suis rassuré là. »

« Fais pas attention, tu sais, son problème avec les lasagnes c’est que David-l’ex-meilleur-ami est un pro de la cuisine Italienne. Tu ne combats pas avec les bonnes armes, c’est tout. »

« Il y a bien longtemps que j’ai cessé d’espérer que mes dons en cuisine soient un atout de séduction pour moi. »

« Je te confirme, c’est pas ton point fort. » affirma sérieusement Sebastian.

« Y a pas au moins un petit truc qui te plaise chez moi ? »

« Un mois et demi et tu n’as pas encore compris que tu n’avais aucune chance face à l’ex meilleur ami futur mari, futur père de tous ses enfants ? »

« Lisa, ça devient pénible tes allusions. »

« On voit bien que tu vois pas ta tête quand tu parles de lui. C’est tellement évident que tu es complètement amoureux de lui. »

« Certainement pas. » se défendit rapidement Sebastian en rougissant. « Et même si c’était le cas, il a choisi et c’est pas moi qu’il a choisi. »

« C’est ça, tu n’es pas amoureux du tout, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu n’es pas amoureux du tout. » plaisanta Tyler.

« Voilà, c’est ça, pas du tout. »

Tyler et Lisa se regardèrent et entonnèrent en chœur.

 _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Sebastian entra dans leur jeu et fredonna à son tour.

**_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_ **

Ils enchainèrent la chanson en alternant comme dans la chanson originale.

_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh_

**_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_ **

****_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

 _You keep on denying_  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

**_Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_ **

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**_You're way off base  
I won't say it_ **

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

**_Get off my case  
I won't say it_ **

_Boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

« Je suis pas amoureux de lui, fin de l’histoire. »

« Si, tu l’es, mais c’est pas grave. T’as le droit d’être amoureux. Bon, évidemment, j’aimerais mieux que ce soit de moi mais je m’y ferai. » plaisanta Lisa.

« Il n’avouera jamais, il est trop fier. »

« Lâchez-moi. »

« OK, c’est bon, on arrête. Tu fais quoi pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Rien. »

« Comment ça rien ? Tu plaisantes j’espère ? »

« Non, je plaisante pas. On va pas en faire fromage parce que j’ai un an de plus quand même. »

« Un fromage non, mais une fête oui quand même. »

« J’ai pas tellement envie de faire une fête non. »

« Mais je te demande même pas si tu es d’accord, on fait une fête et puis c’est tout. Tyler et moi on s’occupe de tout mais il y a une fête chez toi dans deux semaines. »

« Comment ça on s’occupe de tout ? » s’inquiéta Tyler.

« Mais oui, panique pas chéri, je te donnerai pas la cuisine à faire. »

« Ah oui, je suis rassuré là. Et chéri ? Ca risque de te prendre souvent de m’appeler comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être. Ca te dérange ? »

« Un peu oui. »

« De toute façon, ça tombe un dimanche, on va pas faire une soirée  une veille de cours. » les coupa Sebastian.

« D’une, j’ai parlé d’une fête, pas d’une soirée, de deux, de toute façon, tu dois éviter l’alcool donc tu risques pas grand-chose papy. »

« Papy ? Ah ben finalement, je préfère le mien. » dit Tyler en riant.

« De toute façon, je sais même pas pourquoi on discute, on fait une fête pour ton anniversaire. Et Tyler, je pense que ces lasagnes t’appellent au secours, si tu ne les sors pas du four maintenant, on devra se contenter du dessert. »

Tyler se jeta sur le four pour sortir les lasagnes, qui comme prévu n’avaient rien à voir avec celles de Dave. Sebastian pensa à envoyer un message à son ami. Juste un petit mot pour lui souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Mais il se retint et se concentra du mieux qu’il put sur la conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre. Les Gleeks auront bien entendu reconnu ‘Against All Odds’ chantée dans la saison 4 par Blaine, qui est à l’origine de Phil Collins. L’autre chanson est tiré du dessin animé de Disney ‘Hercule’, c’est ‘I won’t say I’m in love’. J’ai gardé la version anglaise parce que je n’aime pas trop la traduction ‘officielle’ qui a été faite. Pour la défense des traducteurs, ils faut que les paroles collent avec la mélodie, donc forcément, c’est pas évident. Et comme à l’origine, c’est Megara qui la chante avec les muses, j’ai évidemment légèrement modifié les paroles, en plus de couper quelques parties pour que ça soit pas trop long. J’ai mis des ‘boy’ à la place de ‘girl’ par exemple (si j’en ai pas oublié, je promets rien).


	20. Chanter sous la pluie

Dave se sentait perdu.

Depuis presque trois mois, il s’était éloigné de Sebastian et il le regrettait. Il lui manquait à chaque fois qu’il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer, il lui manquait à chaque fois qu’il avait le blues, il lui manquait à chaque fois qu’il regardait une télé réalité débile et qu’il n’avait personne avec qui en rire, il lui manquait à chaque fois qu’il allait à un match. Il lui avait manqué plus que tout quand Logan était parti et qu’il n’avait eu personne vers qui se tourner pour surmonter la douleur de la rupture. Bien sûr, il y avait bien Blaine qu’il avait eu au téléphone. Mais Blaine était à New-York, avec Colin, et il aurait eu besoin de quelqu’un pour débarquer chez lui avec un pot de crème glacée de chez Paciugo **[1]** et regarder avec lui une comédie romantique en lui disant à quel point Logan était bête de l’avoir laissé filer et que lui aussi trouverait le garçon avec qui vivre tout ça jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Kurt aussi avait été là, de New-York lui aussi et il lui avait conseillé de retourner voir Sebastian. Mais il n’osait pas. Comment est-ce qu’il pourrait retourner vers celui qu’il avait chassé de sa vie juste parce que celui qui l’avait exigé de lui était parti ? Comment est-ce qu’il pourrait se faire pardonner d’avoir été aussi égoïste ? Depuis trois mois, il marchait presque comme un robot. Il allait en cours, rentrait le soir dans sa chambre d’étudiant minuscule pour y retrouver son colocataire homophobe et passait ses week-ends à pleurer seul dans sa chambre quand son colocataire retournait voir sa famille ou sa petite amie.

Ce premier samedi du mois de mars, il se décida à sortir. Il n’y avait plus de glace dans le congélateur. Il enfila un vieux jean, un tee-shirt et un sweat à capuche et sorti. Il aurait pu se contenter d’aller acheter un pot de glace à l’épicerie la plus proche mais à la place, sans trop savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, il prit le métro pour aller au Paciugo de Lincoln Square **[2]** qui n’était pourtant pas le plus accessible en métro depuis Loyola.

Il se mit à pleuvoir peu de temps avant qu’il n’entre dans la bouche de métro, mais il ne changea pas d’avis pour autant. Quand il arriva devant la vitrine, il se stoppa net. Il était là. Dans la file d’attente, plus séduisant que jamais, Sebastian riait avec une jeune fille. La pluie continuait à lui tomber dessus, trempant son sweat, mais il restait figé, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il resta là sans bouger à regarder Sebastian derrière la vitre, le regarder rire, le regarder bouger.

Il voulait bouger, s’enfuir, laisser Sebastian continuer sa vie sans lui. Mais c’était comme si son corps entier refusait de lui obéir, il ne pouvait simplement pas bouger malgré la pluie glacée qui traversait ses vêtements. Il voyait Sebastian à travers la vitre, avancer inexorablement vers le comptoir alors que d’autres clients sortaient et passaient devant lui en se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien faire, planté comme ça sous la pluie.

Il n’avait toujours pas bougé quand les deux amis sortirent de la boutique. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Sebastian se figea face à lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Pooky ? » murmura-t-il sans trop croire à ce qu’il voyait.

Il n’avait pas vu celui qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami depuis près de trois mois. Et dire qu’il lui avait manqué était bien en dessous de la vérité. Sebastian était quasiment l’ombre de lui-même depuis ce jour où Dave lui avait annoncé que pour sauver son couple il devait ne plus le voir.

Et quand il commençait tout juste à s’en sortir, à oublier, voilà que Dave refaisait son apparition. Ils restèrent sans bouger, sans parler, à se regarder dans les yeux plusieurs secondes. La pluie continuant à battre contre leurs visages tristes.

Lisa comprit instantanément ce qu’il se passait, après toutes ces discussions le soir autours d’un verre avec Sebastian. Elle prit délicatement les boîtes de glace des mains de son ami en soufflant un petit « Je m’occupe de ça. » et disparut en direction du loft qu’ils partageaient depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

« Tu devrais rejoindre ta petite amie. » dit Dave un peu amère.

« C’est pas ma petite amie, je suis gay, tu te rappelle. Toi, Logan doit t’attendre. » répondit Sebastian tentant de cacher tant bien que mal son irritation.

« On a rompu. » souffla Dave en baissant les yeux.

« Tu me manques. » murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

« Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. J’ai pris la pire décision de ma vie et je sais que je t’ai fait du mal. Je sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner pour ce que j’ai fait. Pour rien en plus, il est parti une semaine après. Même sans que tu sois là, il ne pouvait pas se sortir sa jalousie débile de la tête. Et je sais que j’ai aucune chance que tu accepte qu’on redevienne amis mais tu m’as manqué, tu me manques, je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer sans t’avoir près de moi. Je sais pas comment je faisais avant… » perdu dans son monologue, les yeux au sol, Dave n’avait pas vu Sebastian s’avancer vers lui et il fut surpris quand une main se glissa sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et rencontrer les yeux de l’autre étudiant.

« Je te pardonne. Tu es trempé, tu vas prendre froid. Viens. »

Sebastian glissa sa main dans celle de Dave et le tira doucement à sa suite, prenant la direction de son appartement. Dave ne protesta pas et le suivi docilement. Arrivés à destination, ils n’eurent pas besoin de chercher les clés pour entrer, Lisa avait déjà ouvert et elle était encore debout près de la porte comme si elle les attendait.

« Bonjour, tu dois être David. » dit-elle en tendant la main à Dave qui la serra mollement. « Contente de te rencontrer, moi c’est Lisa. Sebastian me prête son canapé en attendant que j’ai une chambre à la fac. »

« Bonjour Lisa. » répondit Dave d’une petite voix.

« J’ai appelé Tyler. » dit Lisa en montrant son portable comme si c’était une preuve. « Je vais dormir chez lui cette nuit, comme ça le canapé est libre pour toi. »

« Non, mais tu peux rester. » protesta Dave.

« Me casse pas mon coup, pour une fois que j’ai une bonne raison pour demander asile à Tyler pour une nuit. » répondit Lisa d’un air enjoué avant de sortir de l’appartement.

Sebastian lui chuchota un merci quand elle passa à côté de lui, sa main toujours accrochée à celle de Dave, comme s’il refusait de le lâcher maintenant qu’il l’avait retrouvé. Sans dire un mot, il entraîna son ami jusqu’à sa chambre et continua dans le dressing. Il prit un tee-shirt vert décoré d’une Tour Eiffel.

« Tu lui a manqué aussi. » murmura Sebastian avant de prendre aussi un short noir sur la même étagère.

Il emmena ensuite Dave à sa salle de bain, posa les vêtements sur le bord du lavabo, sortit une serviette qu’il posa sur le tas de vêtements.

« Je te laisse te changer. Tu peux prendre une douche. Tu devrais en fait, pour te réchauffer. Tu connais le chemin pour ressortir. »

Dave hocha la tête et Sebastian sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s’assit sur son lit, face à la porte de la salle de bain, hésitant entre sourire parce que Dave était revenu dans sa vie et pleurer parce qu’il n’avait pas l’air d’aller bien du tout. Il se frotta le visage dans les mains, attendant que Dave ressorte de la salle de bain. Il écoutait l’eau couler dans la pièce à côté. Trouvant le temps long, même si seulement quelques minutes s’étaient écoulées, il tua le temps en se changeant lui aussi, enfilant un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur et repris exactement la même place, face à la porte par laquelle Dave sortirait.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant son ami sortir, remarquant finalement dans la lumière de la chambre, à quel point Dave semblait fatigué et abattu. Il se leva et se jeta sur l’autre garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu es pas venu plus tôt ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me parler. »

Dave fondit en larme.

« Je pouvais pas. Je me suis éloigné de toi pour sauver une relation que je pouvais pas sauver. Je t’ai mis de côté, je sais que je t’ai fait du mal et je pouvais pas revenir. Qu’est-ce que tu aurais pensé de moi ? Que je te laisse tomber sans hésitation et que je reviens te voir dès que j’ai des problèmes. »

« Hey, shhhh. Tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je pense ça. J’ai toujours voulu que tu sois heureux, la seule chose qui m’a empêché de craquer pendant tout ce temps, c’est que je pensais que tu étais heureux avec lui. Si j’avais su… »

« J’y croyais, j’y croyais tellement. Je me voyais rester longtemps avec lui. Sa jalousie a tout gâché. Je comprends pas pourquoi il nous a fait ça. »

Sebastian avait une main dans le dos de Dave et l’autre caressant distraitement les cheveux sur sa nuque.

« C’est un idiot. Il ne sait pas le diamant qu’il a laissé filer entre ses doigts. Il ne te méritait pas. »

« Mais alors quoi ? Qui me mérite ? Je vais finir tout seul, dans un appartement entouré de chat. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore trouvés mais je suis sûr que quelque part il y a un homme qui saura voir le garçon génial qui se cache là dedans. » dis Sebastian en déplaçant l’une de ses main sur le torse de Dave, là où battait son cœur. « Il aura pas d’autre choix que l’aimer et vouloir rester près de lui très longtemps pour le protéger et l’aimer. Tu le trouveras, tu verras. Et vous serez heureux ensemble jusqu’à la fin de vos jours. »

« Comment tu peux être aussi gentil avec moi alors que je t’ai fait autant de mal. »

« J’ai pas le choix, je t’aime. » laissa échapper Sebastian sans se rendre compte des mots qu’il venait d’utiliser. « Tu m’as pas fait autant de mal en partant avec lui que ce que je ressens maintenant de savoir que tu avais besoin de moi aussi longtemps et que tu n’osais pas venir me voir. »

Sebastian se mit à chanter doucement au creux de l’oreille de Dave.

 _Fais-moi une place_  
Au fond d' ton cœur  
Pour que j' t'embrasse  
Lorsque tu pleures  
Je deviendrai  
Tout fou, tout clown, gentil  
Pour qu' tu souries

 _J' veux q' t'aies jamais mal_  
Q' t'aies jamais froid  
Et tout m'est égal  
Tout, à part toi  
Je t'aime

 _Fais-moi une place_  
Dans ton av'nir  
Pour que j'ressasse  
Moins mes souvenirs  
Je s'rais jamais  
Eteint hautain lointain  
Pour qu'tu sois bien

 _J' veux pas q' tu t'ennuies_  
J' veux pas q' t'aies peur  
J' voudrais q' tu oublies  
L' goût du malheur  
Je t'aime

« C’est joli mais tu sais que j’ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu viens de chanter ? »

« Je sais, ça n’a pas d’importance. Ce qui compte c’est que tu sois là et que tu ailles bien. »

« Je suis tellement désolé Scar, tellement désolé. Je voulais pas te faire de mal, j’ai pas réfléchi, j’aurais jamais dû te mettre de côté comme ça. »

« C’est oublié, tu es là maintenant Pooky. Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? A boire ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » marmonna Dave contre l’épaule de Sebastian.

Le propriétaire des lieux conduisit son ami jusqu’à son lit, il dégagea la couette déjà en désordre de sur le dessus, du bout du pied et allongea l’autre garçon comme il l’aurait fait s’il s’était agit d’un enfant. Il s’installa à côté de lui et remonta les couvertures sur eux.

« J’ai peur Scar. Peur de m’endormir et de me réveiller en réalisant que j’ai rêvé, que tu es pas réel, que tu es pas à côté de moi. Peur de réaliser que j’ai vraiment tout gâché entre nous, que j’ai choisi ce crétin plutôt que le meilleur ami que j’ai jamais eu et qu’il ne soit vraiment pas possible de réparer ça. »

« Hey, y a rien à réparer parce que ça n’a jamais été cassé. » Sebastian se tourna vers Dave et posa une main sur son torse, contre son cœur. « Je suis là, et je te jure que je ne vais nulle part. Je serai encore là quand tu te réveilleras. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Dave se tourna sur le côté et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il prit la main de Sebastian et se mit à faire de petit cercle sur l’intérieur de son poignet avec son pouce.

« Tu te souviens ? Je faisais ça quand tu venais dormir chez Sarah. Tu t’endormais tout seul dans le canapé mais je finissais toujours par te retrouver au milieu de la nuit trempé de sueur, agité et criant dans ton sommeil. Au début, je te réveillais pour te sortir de ton cauchemar et je sais pas trop pourquoi j’ai commencé à faire ça, mais ça te calmais et tu te rendormais. Après, je te réveillais plus, je prenais juste ton poignet comme ça et tu finissais par te calmer quand même. »

« Je me souviens oui. » répondit Sebastian en glissant sa main libre dans le cou de Dave pour lui caresser la nuque. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment Sarah pouvait continuer à me laisser dormir chez vous alors qu’à chaque fois, elle nous retrouvait dans le même lit. »

« Elle t’aime bien. Tu as toujours été poli, tu aidais autant que tu pouvais et tu ne t’es jamais baladé à poil dans le salon. » dit Dave dans un chuchotement. « Et en plus, elle a bien vu que la fameuse boîte de préservatifs de la salle de bain n’a jamais été entamée quand tu étais là. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Oh, c’est malin ça. »

« Avec toi, elle aurait eu des raisons de s’en inquiéter. »

« Je crois savoir que c’était surtout pour toi qu’elle les avait. »

« Ah ça, ce qui est sûr, c’est que c’était pas pour son usage personnel qu’elle les avait. » dit Dave en souriant.

« J’aime mieux te voir comme ça. » murmura Sebastian avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sans l’avoir vraiment prémédité, Sebastian se rapprocha et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Dave. Fermant les yeux et savourant l’instant qui ne dura que quelques secondes, juste une pression de ses lèvres. Puis il se recula, presque paniqué.

« Je… pardon, je suis désolé. Je sais pas ce qui… Oh bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que j’ai dans la tête ? »

Sa divagation fut coupée par les lèvres de Dave qui se posaient à leur tour sur les siennes, il poussa un petit soupir de surprise mais se laissa aller rapidement à répondre au baiser. Leurs lèvres s’entrouvrirent presque en même temps, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger. Rapidement, Sebastian sentit la langue de Dave caresser ses lèvres, avançant timidement, comme pour demander l’accès à sa bouche. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, se servant de sa main sur la nuque de Dave pour le rapprocher et ouvrant un peu plus la bouche pour laisser la langue de Dave entrer.

Il sentit comme une décharge dans tout son corps quand leurs langues se frôlèrent pour la première fois. Leurs deux langues remuèrent l’une contre l’autre avec douceur, s’apprivoisant lentement. Soudain, alors qu’ils étaient l’un contre l’autre, Sebastian eut l’impression d’être beaucoup trop loin, il passa une de ses jambes entre celles de Dave et l’autre au dessus, emmêlant leurs deux corps.

Ils durent finalement séparer leurs lèvres à regret pour reprendre leur souffle. Mais très vite, Sebastian se rapprocha à nouveau, attrapant la lèvre inférieure de Dave et l’aspirant avec gourmandise. Il ne réalisa à quel point tout ça l’avait excité que quand Dave donna un petit coup de rein involontaire et qu’il sentit l’érection de son ami se frotter contre sa hanche.

« Pardon, pardon, je voulais pas… » s’excusa Dave, gêné.

En guise de réponse, Sebastian donna à son tour un petit coup de rein, faisant glisser sa propre érection contre la cuisse de Dave. Il n’aurait jamais cru sans l’avoir expérimenté que ce simple geste pourrait lui procurer plus de plaisir que sa main expérimentée quand il se masturbait seul dans sa chambre. Il donna un nouveau coup de hanches, un peu plus appuyé qui apporta une plus grande friction à leurs deux sexes tendus.

Il fit doucement basculer Dave sur le dos, s’installant entre ses cuisses, les mains de chaque côté de son visage pour se maintenir et pressa leurs érections ensembles entre leurs corps. Un gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de Dave. Ils se mirent à bouger ensembles, leurs hanches ondulant dans un rythme lent. Sebastian posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Dave aspirant et mordillant la peau délicate sous sa langue. Les petits gémissements s’échappant des lèvres du garçon en dessous de lui agissant directement sur sa propre excitation.

« Oh, Scar… il… il faut que… tu arrête… je… je vais… Oh… Ah ! »

Sebastian redoubla d’ardeur à ces mots, se pressant plus fort encore contre Dave, il décala ses lèvres, juste assez pour les approcher de l’oreille de son amant, la mordillant doucement.

« Oui Pooky, jouis pour moi. Laisse toi aller. » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Les mains de Dave qui caressaient chastement son dos descendirent alors pour se poser sur ses fesses, l’attirant encore plus près, leurs hanches accélérant sensiblement. Et alors qu’un long gémissement parvenait aux oreilles de Sebastian, il sentit le corps en dessous de lui pris de tremblements. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour à son tour se laisser aller dans un soupir et jouir dans son pantalon comme un adolescent.

Et après tout, c’était ce qu’il était. A la veille de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, il venait d’effacer sa seule expérience sexuelle ratée en jouissant pour la première fois de sa vie dans les bras d’un autre homme. Mieux encore, un homme qu’il aimait de tout son cœur, même s’il ne se l’était jamais avoué jusque là.

Dave était pratiquement dans le même état. Il se demandait comment il avait pu croire que Logan pouvait être le bon pour lui. Ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles ensemble bien plus intimes que ce qu’il venait de partager avec Sebastian et pourtant, il se sentait beaucoup plus proche de l’homme qui reprenait son souffle la tête posée contre son épaule que ça n’avait été le cas avec Logan. Les mots échappèrent ses lèvres sans qu’il y pense.

« Moi aussi je t’aime. »

« Comment ça toi aussi ? » demanda Sebastian en se soulevant légèrement pour ne plus être sur Dave mais à côté de lui, pelotonné contre lui, une main sur son torse.

« Tout à l’heure, tu as dit que tu étais obligé de me pardonner parce que tu m’aime. Et moi aussi, je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement que ça fait mal de penser que je nous ai fait perdre tout ce temps. »

« Oh, j’ai dit ça ? » demanda Sebastian en fouillant sa mémoire et se souvenant soudain du moment où les mots lui avaient échappés. « Oh, oh oui, je l’ai dit. » dit-il avec un sourire, pensant même qu’il l’avait dit plus d’une fois, si on comptait la chanson.

« Tu l’as dit oui. Tu veux le retirer maintenant peut-être. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, dans un silence confortable uniquement rempli de leurs respirations qui reprenait peu à peu un rythme lent. Sebastian fini par briser le silence, à voix basse comme pour ne pas rompre le charme de l’instant.

« C’est ça alors qu’ils appellent ‘faire l’amour’ ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils en font tout un plat. »

« Je crois qu’ils diraient que non parce qu’il n’y a pas eu pénétration, mais je pense qu’ils n’y connaissent rien. » répondit Dave en riant, posant sa main sur sa poitrine à côté de celle de Sebastian. « Je t’aime, je me fiche qu’ils appellent ça comme ça ou pas, j’ai fait l’amour avec toi. »

Sebastian ne dit rien, se sentant incapable d’encore une fois dire ces mots à voix hautes. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de Dave et de la serrer doucement, comme une preuve silencieuse de ce qu’il ressentait.

Ils s’endormirent comme ça, trop heureux d’être dans les bras de l’autre pour que l’un pense à se lever pour nettoyer le désordre dans leurs pantalons. Ils le regretteraient sans doute à leur réveil, mais à ce moment précis, ils ne voulaient surtout pas se séparer, même pour seulement quelques secondes.

Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard dans l’après-midi, Sebastian se retourna dans le lit, mais il était seul. Il soupira, laissant courir ses doigts sur les draps froids à côté de lui, agrippa l’oreiller qui avait servi à Dave contre lui et y plongea le visage, inspirant l’odeur de l’autre garçon qui lui avait tellement manqué et qui était reparti aussi vite qu’il était revenu. Il étouffa un sanglot, pensant que rapidement, l’odeur aurait disparu de l’oreiller et qu’il serait à nouveau seul, comme il l’avait été les quatre derniers mois.

Plus seul encore maintenant qu’il avait réalisé, s’était enfin avoué à lui-même qu’il était tombé désespérément  amoureux de Dave. Il se roula légèrement et grimaça d’inconfort, se souvenant soudain qu’il portait toujours le même pantalon. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il se sécha rapidement, enfila un boxer propre, juste au cas où Lisa changerait d’avis et rentrerait. Il allait retourner à son lit et se rouler en boule autours de son oreiller mais un bruit dans l’autre pièce attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit, se figeant devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. Dave, portant toujours le tee-shirt qu’il lui avait prêté mais ayant échangé le short de Sebastian contre son boxer qui avait dû sécher entre-temps et en train de faire cuire dieu sait quoi sur les plaques de cuisson de la cuisine.

« Hé, ma Belle au Bois Dormant, tu as réussi à te reposer ? » demanda Dave, qui avait entendu la porte s’ouvrir, sans se retourner de sa tâche.

« Tu es pas parti ? » demanda Sebastian d’un ton neutre.

« Heu… Non, tu aurais voulu que je parte ? »

Sebastian parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient au pas de courses et enlaça Dave en se collant contre son dos, son menton appuyé sur l’épaule de son petit-ami. C’est bien ce qu’ils étaient maintenant non ? Ils n’en avaient pas parlé, mais quel autre mot aurait pu convenir ?

« Non, surtout pas. J’ai cru que tu étais parti sans rien dire, j’ai eu peur. »

« Tu crois que je serais parti alors que je viens à peine de t’avouer que je t’aime ? »

« Je sais pas, je crois que je réalise pas encore. »

« J’avais juste faim finalement, et tu dormais si bien, j’ai pas voulu te réveiller. J’ai pris une douche et je suis venu me préparer une omelette au fromage. Tu en veux ? J’en ai fait assez pour deux. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, frottant sa joue contre celle de Dave du même coup.

« Tu peux sortir deux assiettes ? »

« Non, je serais obligé de te lâcher pour faire ça. » se lamenta Sebastian.

« Tu peux me lâcher, je vais pas m’envoler, promis. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » répondit Dave avec un grand sourire.

Sebastian se détacha à regret de son… petit-ami (?) le temps de sortir deux assiettes et revint se coller contre Dave, une assiette dans chaque main, les bras passés autours de lui. Dave reposa la poêle et pris les assiettes des mains de Sebastian pour les poser sur le plan de travail. Il reprit la poêle et versa une moitié de l’omelette dans chaque assiette. Puis il se retourna dans les bras de Sebastian, posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je n’ai pas embrassé mon petit-ami ? »

« Ah mince, tu as un petit-ami ? » demanda Sebastian, feignant l’ennui.

« Vu ce qu’on a fait il y a quelques heures, c’est un peu le titre que je comptais te donner. Enfin… si tu es d’accord bien sûr. » répondit Dave, l’air un peu incertain.

« Non, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu n’as pas embrassé ton petit-ami. » dit Sebastian, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais pas vraiment non plus, mais il me semble que c’était il y a beaucoup trop longtemps. »

« On devrait changer ça maintenant alors. » dit Sebastian, ses lèvres frôlant celle de son petit-ami.

D’accord, il y avait peut-être quelque chose d’un peu terrifiant à utiliser ce terme parce que la dernière fois que ça leur était arrivé, l’un comme l’autre, ça s’était plutôt mal terminé, mais là, à cet instant, ils n’y pensaient pas du tout quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser tendre.

« On devrait aller manger, ça va refroidir. » dit Dave en tentant de s’extraire des bras de son petit ami.

Sebastian se souvint soudainement de quelque chose et resserra son étreinte, l’air un peu ennuyé.

« Heu… oui… est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux te retourner… Je vais aller m’habiller un peu plus et heu… tu te retournes pas avant que j’ai fermé la porte de la chambre. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as froid ? » demanda Dave en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, c’est pas ça mais heu… s’il te plaît. »

« Hé, c’est quoi le problème ? Si je suis ton petit-ami, un jour où l’autre je te verrai bien moins habillé que ça. Enfin, j’espère. »

Sebastian se mordillait la lèvre inférieure sans desserrer son étreinte autours du corps du futur professeur. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cet argument, il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas vrai, pourtant Dave avait raison, un jour, il le verrait nu et Sebastian ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ce serait ce moment là qui lui enlèverait sa joie toute nouvelle de pouvoir appeler l’autre homme son petit ami.

Il connaissait trop bien le processus, les gens l’aimaient, ou en avaient l’air, jusqu’au jour où ils découvraient ses failles, ses imperfections. Il n’y avait que Chloé qui semblait l’accepter contre vents et marées. Et la plus grande de ses imperfections à ses yeux, il pouvait encore la cacher sous un tee-shirt. Mais ça ne durerait pas, il le savait, il le savait trop bien.

Dave le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire rassurant, il passa doucement ses mains dans son dos pour desserrer les mains de Sebastian et se recula tout doucement sans lâcher les mains de l’étudiant en droit. Il prit le temps de laisser son regard descendre le long du torse de l’homme en face de lui. Il redoubla de concentration pour ne pas laisser paraître son choc quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui expliquait sans doute la gêne subite de Sebastian.

Une longue cicatrice droite, partant de la ceinture de son boxer et remontant sur un côté de son ventre jusqu’à la naissance de ses côtes. Bien cicatrisée mais encore rose, prouvant qu’elle n’était pas tellement ancienne.

Dave avala lentement sa salive pour se reprendre et souffla quelques mots en se rapprochant doucement du visage de son petit ami.

« Tu es magnifique. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu devrais aller t’habiller. Allez, viens manger avant que ça soit froid. »

Il prit les deux assiettes et deux fourchettes et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Tu peux amener des verres et de l’eau Scar ? » demanda Dave, réalisant à quel point le surnom qu’il avait donné à Sebastian était approprié.

Sebastian se figea, un peu surpris que son petit ami ait utilisé ce surnom comme avant, comme si rien n’avait changé alors qu’il venait de découvrir cette cicatrice qu’il détestait pour lui rappeler ce qu’il avait traversé. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, prit une bouteille d’eau dans le frigo et deux verres et rejoignit Dave qui s’était installé comme à son habitude par terre devant le canapé, les assiettes posées sur la table basse. Il prit place sur le canapé, ses pieds de chaque côté de Dave qui était le dos appuyé contre les cousins.

Ils allumèrent la télé sur une chaîne aléatoire et mangèrent en silence, simplement heureux d’être ensemble. Quand il eut fini son assiette, Dave la reposa sur la table basse. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se leva pour s’assoir à côté de Sebastian et lui prit la main.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il presque dans un murmure.

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là ? » rétorqua Sebastian, jouant le jeu qu’ils avaient instauré peu de temps après leur rencontre même s’il savait qu’il n’allait sûrement pas aimer la question qui allait être posée.

« Viens par là. » dit Dave, attirant Sebastian avec lui, s’allongeant à moitié sur le canapé, son petit ami allongé sur lui le dos appuyé contre son torse.

Il passa ses bras autours de la taille de son jeune amant, effleura la cicatrice du bout des doigts, traçant ses contours, suivant sa ligne en remontant.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? » demanda-t-il finalement tout contre l’oreille de Sebastian.

« C’est une longue histoire. »

« Rien ne t’oblige à me la raconter si tu ne veux pas, mais j’ai tout mon temps si tu veux en parler. »

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, écoutant juste l’émission qui passait à la télé et qui ne les intéressait ni l’un ni l’autre. Sebastian débattant visiblement s’il allait raconter l’histoire de cette marque sur son ventre et Dave ne voulant pas pousser Sebastian à en parler s’il ne se sentait pas prêt. Finalement, Sebastian attrapa la télécommande posée sur la table basse et éteignit la télé. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son petit ami et se mit à parler.

« J’avais quinze ans. J’avais eu une mauvaise journée. J’étais arrivé en retard en cours parce que j’avais pas entendu mon réveil, le prof de ma première heure ne m’aimait pas tellement donc il en avait profité pour s’acharner sur moi pendant tout le cours, j’avais eu une mauvaise note à un devoir, je m’étais coupé au bout du doigt avec mon couteau à la cantine… Que des petites choses sans importance mais concentré sur une journée. Après les cours, un copain est venu chez moi pour qu’on révise ensemble. Il s’appelait Julien, enfin, il s’appelle toujours Julien. On était dans la même classe au lycée. »

Dave écoutait patiemment.

« Ca faisait un petit moment qu’on sentait bien qu’il y avait quelque chose entre nous qui n’était pas ‘normal’. Ce soir là, je sais pas trop comment c’est arrivé, on s’est embrassés. Sur le canapé du salon, devant nos livres de cours ouverts. »

« C’était ton premier baiser ? » demanda Dave doucement.

« Oui. »

« Ca a l’air mieux que mon premier baiser forcé avec Kurt. » plaisanta Dave pour détendre un peu l’atmosphère.

« Ouais, c’était bien, c’était vraiment bien. C’était doux et chaud et tendre. C’était juste… pas le bon jour. On vivait avec Chloé et Marie, sa mère. Chloé était pas là, c’était un jeudi, ses parents l’avaient amenée à son cours de danse. Quand ils sont rentrés, ils sont tombés sur nous en train de nous embrasser. Marie n’a rien dit, je l’ai juste vu sourire et j’ai pensé que peut-être ça allait pas si mal se passer en fin de compte. Mais mon père, mon père lui, il s’est mis dans une colère noire. Il a hurlé des horreurs  à Julien. Il disait qu’il était dégoûtant et qu’il n’avait pas le droit de toucher son fils. Julien, il… il le connaissait pas, il a essayé de se défendre, de dire qu’il m’avait pas forcé. Mais ça a rien changé. Il l’a mis à la porte mais il était pas calmé, du coup, il s’est retourné contre moi. Marie, je la voyais essayer de l’arrêter, de le calmer, mais elle pouvait rien faire. J’ai fini par aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. J’ai pleuré. Je sais pas vraiment combien de temps. Et j’avais mal partout. »

« Il… il t’avait frappé ? »

Sebastian secoua la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse et repris son récit.

« Je suis allé dans la salle de bain pour chercher des antidouleurs dans la pharmacie. J’en ai trouvé une boîte quasiment pleine. J’en ai pris un. Mais ça ne passait toujours pas. J’en ai repris un. Et puis un autre et encore un autre. Je m’en suis pas vraiment rendu compte que j’avais vidé la boîte beaucoup trop vite. »

« Tu… tu voulais mourir ? » ne put s’empêcher de demander Dave, un peu blessé à cette idée.

« Peut-être. Je sais pas trop. Je voulais juste que ça s’arrête, plus avoir mal comme ça. Après, c’est le trou noir, je sais que ce que Marie m’a raconté après. Ils sont allés chercher Chloé à son cours de danse. Elle venait toujours me voir après le cours de danse pour me raconter son cours. Elle est venue dans ma chambre et elle… elle m’a… »

Sebastian commença à pleurer et Dave le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux à l’oreille et Sebastian réussit à continuer à travers ses larmes.

 « Elle m’a trouvé allongé sur mon lit, endormi. Elle a essayé de me réveiller mais elle n’a pas pu. Elle a vu la boîte de médicaments et elle a compris. Elle a crié, pleuré, ils ont appelé les pompiers, on m’a amené à l’hôpital. J’ai eu un lavage d’estomac. Si j’avais voulu mourir, j’avais pas choisi les bons médicaments. Ca m’a pas tué. Mais j’en avais pris assez pour que ça bousille mes reins. J’ai dû faire des dialyses pour enlever de mon sang toutes les toxines que mes reins ne filtraient plus. Je devais aller à l’hôpital presque tous les jours. Ils on commencé à parler de transplantation, j’ai été mis sur les listes pour un donneur. Et puis les médecins ont commencé à parler d’un don de donneur vivant. Mon père a passé les tests mais il était pas compatible. Ma mère… on sait pas où elle est donc, elle ne risquait pas d’y faire quelque chose. Marie s’est proposé de passer les tests aussi même si y avait peu de chances qu’on soit compatible comme on n’a aucun lien de sang. Cette femme est extraordinaire, elle a été quasiment comme ma mère pendant des années. »

« Je suis sûr que ta mère l’aurait fait aussi si elle avait été là. »

« Mais elle y était pas. Chloé, elle avait treize ans. Mais elle voulait faire quelque chose si elle pouvait. Elle a eu vraiment peur ce jour là quand elle a compris ce qui s’était passé dans ma chambre et elle avait encore peur. Elle aimait vraiment pas l’hôpital mais elle insistait toujours pour être là à chaque fois que je devais y aller. Elle me tenait la main pendant que les machines faisaient leur travail et on parlait de tout et de rien. Elle a voulu passer les tests aussi. Tu la connais pas, mais quand elle veut, elle peut être très persuasive. Elle était mineure donc il fallait l’accord de ses parents. Elle a fini par les convaincre, elle a passé les tests et elle était compatible. Marie, je suis sûr qu’elle aurait préféré que non. Au moins, elle n’aurait pas eu à prendre la décision. Mon père, lui il s’en fichait, il disait que si elle voulait que sa fille risque sa vie pour son fils répugnant, c’était son problème et qu’il signerait ce qu’elle voulait. Comme ça, il avait pas à prendre la décision. »

Dave resserra doucement sa main sur celle de Sebastian en signe de soutien, écoutant toujours patiemment, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

« Chloé a réussi à la convaincre, elle a dit que c’était pas la peine de lui laisser passer les tests si c’était pour la laisser rien faire si c’était possible. Marie a signé les papiers. Moi, j’ai pas vraiment eu le choix de toute façon, j’étais mineur aussi, c’était mon père qui décidait et ça aurait pas fait bien pour son image de laisser son fils dans cet état. Et puis ça lui éviterait de m’emmener à l’hôpital aussi souvent, il a acheté sa tranquillité. »

Sebastian prit la main de Dave dans la sienne, lui fit serrer le poing en ne laissant qu’un doigt libre et le guida pour tracer un trait sur son corps, à peine plus haut que sa cicatrice, de l’autre côté.

« Ils l’ont ouverte de là à là, ils ont pris un de ses reins, ensuite, ils m’ont ouvert comme ça… » dit il en faisant tracer sa cicatrice. « …et ils l’ont mis là. » finit-ils en posant leurs mains à plat, l’une sur l’autre, sur son ventre, vers le milieu de sa cicatrice.

Dave déposa un baiser léger sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent en silence un moment, pleurant silencieusement, serrés l’un contre l’autre.

« Tu devrais sans doute pas rester. Tu vois, je suis juste un raté, j’ai laissé tomber ma petite sœur, elle a dû me sauver la vie deux fois. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal. Elle le montre jamais mais je sais qu’elle a tout le temps peur que ça recommence. »

Dave resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

« Et ça risque vraiment de recommencer ? »

« Je sais pas, est-ce qu’on peut vraiment être sûr ? Je pense pas. Je veux plus lui faire vivre ça. J’ai pensé à rien ce jour là, je voulais juste que ça s’arrête, plus avoir aussi mal. Mais maintenant… Je sais que ça fini toujours par passer, il faut juste être patient. »

« Alors on sera patients à deux. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. T’as juste eu un mauvais moment, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ton propre père t’as insulté pour quelque chose que tu es et que tu ne peux pas changer. Je le sais, crois moi, j’ai essayé. N’importe qui aurait craqué. Mais tu as survécu, tu as continué à vivre. Tu vaux la peine qu’on se batte pour toi. »

« Comment tu peux être aussi gentil ? »

« Quelqu’un de très sage m’a dit il n’y a pas si longtemps ‘j’ai pas le choix, je t’aime’. »

Sebastian serra doucement sa main autours du bras de Dave.

« C’est mon tour de te chanter une jolie chanson qui dit ce que je ressens, d’accord ? »

« Tu sais même pas ce que ça disait. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Pas grave. » rétorqua Dave avant de se mettre à fredonner tout près de l’oreille du garçon dans ses bras.

 _You're just too good to be true_  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

 _Pardon the way that I stare_  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

 _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright_  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
Let me love you baby, let me love you

« J’aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer. Tu crois que je pourrais venir avec toi à Paris cet été par exemple ? Ou peut-être que c’est trop tôt. »

« On pourrait aller à Paris, mais tu les rencontrerais pas. » dit Sebastian en riant. « Elles passent tous les étés dans le sud de la France. »

Il se retourna doucement dans l’étreinte de son petit ami pour le regarder dans les yeux à travers le reste de ses larmes.

« On devrait faire ça. Elles vont t’adorer, j’en suis sûr. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« J’espère. » répondit Dave en se mordillant la lèvre.

Sebastian se redressa légèrement pour l’embrasser tendrement puis se calla confortablement dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il frissonna légèrement, Dave tendit le bras pour prendre le plaid plié sur l’autre partie du canapé et l’étala sur eux.

« Ca va ? Tu es bien installé ? » murmura Dave.

« Oui, tu es très confortable. Ca va toi ? Je suis pas trop lourd ? »

« Non, tu es parfait. »

« Peut-être pas parfait mais oui, je suis plutôt génial. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Et très modeste avec ça. »

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, se laissant bercer par les battements de leurs cœurs et leurs respirations. Ils finirent par se rendormir. Une envie pressante réveilla Dave, un peu plus tard. Il observa le garçon endormi sur son torse, l’air paisible. En tournant un peu la tête, il vit le lecteur DVD qui indiquait 00:20 et la date 02/03/2014. Il se décida à essayer de réveiller Sebastian, parce qu’il devait vraiment aller aux toilettes rapidement avant que sa vessie n’explose.

Il caressa doucement le dos de Sebastian en chuchotant.

« Hé, Scar. Il faudrait que tu te réveille. Juste un petit effort ma Belle au Bois Dormant. »

Sebastian s’agita légèrement en marmonnant.

« Non, je veux encore dormir. J’étais en train de rêver que j’étais dans les bras du plus beau mec de la terre. »

« Désolé, il va falloir te contenter de moi. » dit Dave en riant.

« C’était pas un rêve alors. » murmura Sebastian en relevant la tête pour regarder Dave, enfin, essayer de le regarder avec ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

« Bon anniversaire. »

« C’est pour ça que tu m’as réveillé ? » bouda Sebastian.

« Tu es adorable. Mais en fait, j’ai besoin de me lever. J’adore t’avoir dans mes bras mais là, il faut vraiment, vraiment que j’aille aux toilettes. »

« Oh, oh oui, pardon. » s’excusa Sebastian en laissant Dave se lever. « Reviens vite, tu me manques. »

« Promis. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui, promis. »

Sebastian se roula dans le plaid et attendit patiemment le retour de son petit-ami. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à la journée qu’il venait de passer.

« A quoi tu pense ? » demanda Dave qui venait de revenir.

« Je pensais que je pourrais presque m’habituer à être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit si c’est pour me réveiller dans tes bras. »

« T’habitue pas trop alors. » dit Dave, souriant devant la moue boudeuse de Sebastian. « Tu es bien trop mignon quand tu dors, la prochaine fois, je te laisserai dormir pour pouvoir te regarder. »

« Tu es trop sentimental pour ton propre bien. Tu viens ? » dit Sebastian en ouvrant les bras, écartant du même coup le plaid. Il frissonna en sentant l’air frais sur son corps quasiment nu.

« Pour avoir essayé les deux, même si ton canapé est assez confortable… Ton lit l’est beaucoup plus. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, ça me donnera l’occasion de me réveiller une troisième fois avec toi. »

Sebastian se leva pour suivre Dave dans la chambre avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« C’est pas juste, moi je me suis réveillé qu’une fois avec toi. »

« Tu veux que je reste réveillé jusqu’à ce que tu te réveille pour qu’on soit à égalité ? »

« Non, mais promets que tu resteras avec moi si tu te réveille le premier. »

Dave se retourna vers Sebastian, l’attira doucement contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C’est promis. » Un nouveau baiser. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Dave se pencha une nouvelle fois sur son petit-ami pour l’embrasser encore une fois, en le tenant serré contre lui, prenant le temps d’explorer les moindres recoins de la bouche de l’autre homme avec douceur.

« Et celui là, c’était juste parce que j’avais envie et que je peux maintenant. » dit Dave en s’écartant à peine.

« Dodo. » marmonna Sebastian en glissant sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami.

Dave sourit et ils retournèrent se coucher, lovés l’un contre l’autre. Ils étaient proche de se laisser entraîner par le sommeil à nouveau quand Sebastian parla une nouvelle fois, tellement bas que Dave manqua presque ce qu’il disait.

« Je peux pas passer la journée avec toi demain, tout le monde débarque pour faire la fête à midi. »

Dave ne releva pas, déjà rendormi. De toute façon, il n’aurait pas protesté, il ne serait pas celui qui empêcherait son nouveau petit-ami de fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis. Ils n’étaient ensemble que depuis quelques heures et il n’était pas prévu au programme, donc il n’y aurait rien de vexant à être gentiment renvoyé chez lui. Même s’il mentirait s’il disait que Sebastian ne lui manquerait pas du tout pendant cette journée.

La journée qu’ils avaient passée avait été plutôt fatigante pour les deux étudiants et leur début de nuit inconfortable sur le canapé n’avait rien arrangé. Ils furent tirés du sommeil en sursaut par un coup de sonnette.

« Hein, quoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » marmonna Sebastian en se redressant d’un seul coup, balançant du même coup assez violemment le bras de Dave qui était autours de lui.

« Aïe. Oh, je sais pas moi, on est chez toi. »

« Oh, pardon, pardon. » dit Sebastian en se retournant vers Dave. « Je t’ai fait mal ? »

« Non, ça va. Tu devrais aller ouvrir la porte. Je pense que quelqu’un attend. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Onze heure quarante-trois. » répondit Dave en levant son bras au niveau de ses yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, déjà ? Comment on a pu dormir aussi tard ? »

« Ca me semble pas si difficile à faire. »

« Oh oui, vraiment ? » dit malicieusement Sebastian en se mettant à califourchon sur Dave, leurs érections matinales se frottant accidentellement.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« Repartez, y a personne. » dit Sebastian en tournant la tête vers la porte.

« Je crois pas qu’ils vont le croire étant donné qu’ils sont sûrement là parce que tu les as invités pour ton anniversaire. »

Sebastian fit une moue adorable.

« Je sais, je vais aller leur dire que je suis trop malade et que j’annule. »

« Pas question… Bon, éventuellement, tu peux aller leur dire que tu n’es pas prêt, qu’ils te laissent disons… une demi-heure. Histoire que j’ai le temps de… prendre une douche et repartir avant qu’ils ne reviennent. »

Sebastian haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il se leva, récupéra son débardeur sur le sol et un pantalon qui traînait dans la salle de bain, les enfila rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Il revint juste à temps pour voir Dave entrer dans la salle de bain et l’empêcher de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

« J’ai réussi à négocier, on a une heure. Je leur ai dit que j’avais terriblement envie de mon petit-ami, là tout de suite maintenant. A part Lisa, qui a demandé si elle pouvait rester avec un regard un peu bizarre, ils sont tous partis sans demander leur reste. Mais par contre, ils ont dit que tu avais intérêt à pas t’être enfuit quand ils reviendront. »

« Est-ce qu’on t’as déjà dit que tu es complètement dingue ? »

« Ca a déjà été mentionné une fois ou deux. Tu vas m’embrasser quand même ? »

« Je sais pas, il faut que je me dépêche de prendre une douche. » répondit malicieusement Dave en tournant résolument le dos à Sebastian et en enlevant son tee-shirt. Il passa ses pouces sous l’élastique de son boxer et regarda l’autre homme par-dessus son épaule.

« Entre ou sors mais ferme la porte s’il te plait. »

Puis il se retourna, ignorant volontairement Sebastian et enleva finalement son boxer. L’autre était comme figé, hésitant sur comment réagir. Dave entra dans la douche et mis l’eau en route.

« Tu viens ou tu as changé d’avis ? Ou tu as un autre petit-ami et c’est de lui que tu avais tellement envie que tu as mis tes amis à la porte. »

« Oh non, pas moyen, j’ai pas changé d’avis. » marmonna Sebastian en se déshabillant à la hâte, se cassant pratiquement la figure en s’entravant dans son pantalon.

Dave se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres à travers la vitre qui commençait à s’embuer. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se dévorer des yeux… Particulièrement attirés par ces parties du corps de l’autre qu’ils n’avaient encore jamais eu l’occasion de voir. Et aucun doute qu’ils aimaient tous les deux ce qu’ils voyaient.

Sebastian rejoignit Dave dans la douche qui était plutôt grande mais était néanmoins très appropriée aux frôlements entre leurs corps. Dave passa une main sur la nuque de Sebastian et l’attira dans un baiser passionné. Leurs corps se collèrent d’instinct, leurs sexes se frottant l’un contre l’autre, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Dave. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le corps de son amant, les faisant lentement glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, récompensé par les frissons de l’homme devant lui. Il agrippa ses fesses et le colla un peu plus contre lui, piégeant leurs sexes entre eux. Les doigts de Sebastian se crispèrent sur les épaules de son amant.

Ils entamèrent un rythme lent, leurs glands suintants se rencontrant parfois au rythme de leurs coups de reins. Dave gémissant contre la peau de Sebastian, ce dernier aspirant la peau de l’épaule de l’autre homme entre ses lèvres. Dave fit remonter ses mains le long du corps de l’étudiant en droit. Il se recula légèrement, s’attirant un soupir de frustration de la part de Sebastian qu’il étouffa dans un baiser. Une de ses mains se glissa entre eux pour venir s’envelopper autours de l’érection du plus jeune.

Sebastian imita l’action de Dave, entourant son sexe de ses doigts fins. Les deux garçons firent aller et venir leurs mains, accordant leur rythme. Utilisant leurs mains libres pour caresser, agripper l’autre, leurs lèvres goûtant la peau de l’autre. Dave jouit le premier dans un râle rauque et continua à caresser Sebastian malgré ses tremblements. Il n’en fallut pas plus au futur avocat pour jouir à son tour.

Ils s’enlacèrent tendrement, se retenant l’un à l’autre le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

« Je t’aime. » chuchota Dave à l’oreille de Sebastian.

Sebastian resserra brièvement son étreinte, espérant que ça suffirait à son petit-ami sans avoir à prononcer les mots. Ils terminèrent de prendre leur douche, se savonnant mutuellement, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis ils s’habillèrent et attendirent l’arrivée ou plutôt le retour des invités de Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] C’est une chaîne de coffee shop qui vend du café et des glaces. Il y en a trois à Chicago (au moment où j’écris ce chapitre).
> 
> [2] C’est le nom d’un quartier de Chicago dans le Nord de la ville.
> 
> Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre c’est ‘Fais moi une place’ de Julien Clerc et ‘Can’t take my eyes off of you’ de… alors d’après Wikipédia, à la base c’est de Frankie Valli, ça a tellement été repris que je le saurais pas toute seule.
> 
> Je ne connais pas la réalité de la transplantation rénale de près puisque je ne suis pas médecin et que je ne connais pas non plus quelqu’un à qui ce soit arrivé. J’ai essayé de me renseigner mais je n’ai pas la prétention que le récit de Sebastian soit médicalement correct. Pareil pour la description de la cicatrice, je l’ai peut-être mal placée ou faite trop grande. J’ai fait avec les renseignements que j’ai pu trouver. Et pour ce qui est de la transplantation d’un donneur vivant, là encore, je n’ai pas les connaissances légales pour être sûre que ce que j’ai raconté là soit vraiment possible vu que Chloé était mineure au moment des faits, je ne sais pas ce que dit la loi exactement. J’invoque la licence poétique pour ça, on va dire que c’était possible qu’elle donne son rein à son frère. Ca ne l’est pas forcément dans la vie réelle. 
> 
> Comme vous l’aurez déduit, l’appartement de Sebastian est dans le quartier de Lincoln Square. Pour être plus précise, sur West Giddings Street. Ca, c’est pour ceux que ça intéresserait d’aller faire un tour sur Google map (comme j’ai fait pour décider où il vit) pour voir à quoi ça ressemble. Et plus tard pour situer par rapport à d’autres lieux que j’ai choisis aussi plus ou moins de cette façon. On est perfectionniste ou on l’est pas.


	21. Comment te dire adieu

« Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas de rester ? Lisa peut être un peu dingue parfois. » demanda Sebastian à Dave alors qu’ils étaient pelotonnés ensemble dans le canapé en attendant que Lisa et les autres reviennent pour la fête.

« Si tu es sûr que ça va pour toi, je suis prêt. Surtout si ça veut dire que je peux passer la journée avec toi. »

« Je peux leur dire de vraiment repartir sinon. » tenta Sebastian.

« C’est ton anniversaire Scar, tu dois le passer avec les gens qui comptent pour toi. »

« Ce qui serait le cas si je le passais avec toi. »

« Même si j’adorerais passer du temps seul avec toi, je veux pas passer tout mon temps seul avec toi. »

« Je dois le prendre comment ? »

« Oh, joue pas la victime. Tu sais que ça ne peut pas marcher si on reste tout le temps collés l’un à l’autre. Je préfère pouvoir passer du temps sans toi, pour mieux savourer quand on est ensemble. »

« Ca se tient. Et j’avoue, ce serait pas sympa de ma part d’annuler alors que Kurt, Adam et Blaine sont venus de New-York exprès pour ça. »

« Et Colin ? »

« Il ne pouvait pas se payer un billet pour venir et de toute façon il travaillait à l’épicerie ce week-end. »

La sonnette de l’entrée retentit à nouveau. Sebastian fit la moue de devoir se lever de sa position confortable, ce qui fit sourire Dave qui trouva que vraiment son petit ami pouvait être adorable quand il laissait tomber le masque.

« J’y vais si tu veux. » proposa Dave. Mais Sebastian secoua la tête.

« C’est bon Lisa, tu as ta clé, fais entrer tout le monde. » cria Sebastian en direction de la porte sans bouger.

« Tu es sûr que vous êtes visibles maintenant ? C’est pas pour moi, mais Nicky ne s’est pas remis de devoir t’imaginer en pleine action avec ton petit ami, je suis pas sûre qu’il survivra s’il doit vraiment le voir. » cria Lisa de l’autre côté de la porte.

« C’est bon, dis à Nicky qu’on est habillés et qu’il y a une surprise pour lui derrière la porte. »

« Smythe, je te préviens que si ta surprise n’est pas une belle blonde, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. » cria Nick depuis l’extérieur.

« Bon, vous allez rentrer ou on fait la fête à travers la porte ? »

La porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lisa, suivie de près par Nick, Tyler, David et Blaine, tous les cinq les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Ils posèrent tous les sacs dans la cuisine puis se tournèrent vers le canapé.

« Bon, c’est quoi cette surprise ? » demanda Nick en croisant les bras avant de reconnaître Dave. « Big Boy, je savais pas que tu serais là ! » s’écria-t-il en se jetant sur Dave pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« En fait, je ne le savais pas non plus hier à la même heure. »

« Nick, tu veux bien le lâcher qu’on puisse lui dire bonjour aussi ? » demanda Blaine en tirant sur le tee-shirt de Nick.

« Oh oui, pardon. »

Nick se déplaça et laissa les autres amis dire bonjour aux nouveaux amoureux.  

« Lisa, tu m’avais pas dit que Kurt et Adam venaient aussi ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Si, Jeff a envoyé un message, leur avion a bien atterri, ils vont bientôt arriver. Comme si tu te souciais d’avoir encore plus d’invités alors que tu rêve de nous mettre à la porte pour passer ta journée au lit avec David. » répliqua Lisa.

« Non, merci, j’aime les filles. » plaisanta David l’ex-Warbler.

« Oh, j’avais oublié ce détail. » marmonna Lisa.

« Et encore, tu as de la chance que je n’ai pas invité mon autre copain Nick. » plaisanta Dave.

« Par pitié Big Boy, dis-moi que tu parles d’un autre Nick que celui auquel je pense. » geignit Nick

« Et qui d’autre ça pourrait être ? » demanda malicieusement Dave.

« J’ai envie de mourir. »

« Oh non, Nick, pas toi aussi. Ce crétin a failli tuer assez de monde comme ça. » lança Sebastian.

« Tu comprends quelque chose toi ? » demanda Tyler en se penchant vers Lisa.

« Tu veux dire à part qu’ils sont plus tarés les uns que les autres ? Rien du tout, mais j’ai comme l’impression qu’il vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre. »

« OK, faisons juste ça alors. »

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Lisa se jeta quasiment sur la porte pour accueillir les nouveaux invités.

« Bonjour, bonjour les New Yorkais. Non, ne dites rien, je vais deviner. Tu dois être Kurt. » dit Lisa en montrant Jeff. « Toi Adam. » ajouta-t-elle en montrant Kurt. « Et toi Jeff. » finit-elle en désignant Adam. « Alors ? J’ai tout bon ? »

« Au moins, tu as les trois bons prénoms. » dit Adam en riant.

« Mais sinon, tu as tout faux. » ajouta Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« Qu’est-ce qui a pu te faire penser que j’étais Kurt ? » demanda Jeff, l’air blessé.

« Rien, j’ai tenté ma chance au hasard en fait. Donc, vu ton accent, tu es Adam je suppose. » répondit Lisa en se tournant vers Adam. « Et donc, Kurt et Jeff. » finit-elle en désignant les garçons dans le bon ordre cette fois-ci.

« Lisa, tu peux laisser entrer les invités au lieu de les agresser s’il te plait ? » lança Sebastian en s’approchant de la porte, suivi de près par son petit ami. « Faites pas attention à elle, entrez. »

« Bonjour, bon anniversaire Seb… Dave ? Je savais pas que vous étiez réconciliés, vous auriez pu prévenir. » s’exclama Kurt.

« Je vais faire semblant de pas avoir entendu que tu viens de m’appeler Seb et on t’aurait bien prévenu plus tôt, mais en fait, ça date à peine d’hier et on était beaucoup trop occupés pour penser à t’envoyer un texto. » dit Sebastian en prenant Dave par la main avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« Ca y est, vous êtes ensemble ? Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre ? » demanda Kurt.

« Tu devrais regarder ton portable de temps en temps Kurt, je t’ai envoyé un texto pour te prévenir dès qu’on est arrivés. » dit Blaine à Kurt.

« Oh, oui, en fait, j’ai oublié de le charger avant de partir, ma batterie est morte. D’ailleurs, quelqu’un aurait un chargeur d’i-Phone avec lui ? »

« Oui, dans ma chambre, sur ma table de nuit, la station de charge reste tout le temps branchée. »

« Merci Sebastian. »

Kurt entra dans la chambre de Sebastian et mis son téléphone à charger sur la station de charge puis ressortit de la chambre.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de prévu pour le grand jour ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement à la ronde.

La joyeuse bande se mit à préparer de quoi manger et passèrent plusieurs heures à s’amuser ensemble. De temps en temps, au milieu de tous les autres, Sebastian prenait la main de Dave et la serrait brièvement, dans un ‘je t’aime’ silencieux. Après quatre ou cinq fois de ce petit jeu, Dave se tourna et lui chuchota à l’oreille « Je t’aime. » auquel Sebastian répondit en resserrant légèrement ses doigts autour de ceux de Dave en lui souriant.

Rapidement, il fut l’heure pour David, Blaine, Kurt et Adam de repartir pour ne pas rater leurs avions pour New York et Ann Arbor. Kurt récupéra son portable dont la batterie avait fini de charger et le ralluma.

« Voyons voir si j’ai des amis. » plaisanta-t-il en tapant son code.

« Ne sois pas déçu si tu n’as pas de messages, tu as des amis mais la majorité est ici. » lui dit Adam en souriant.

Le téléphone se mit à vibrer pour indiquer le message de Blaine mais aussi plusieurs appels en absence. Kurt fronça des sourcils en voyant le nom de celui qui avait essayé de l’appeler à plusieurs reprises dans la journée.

« Kurt ? Un problème ? » demanda Adam l’air inquiet.

« C’est… mon père. Il… il a essayé de m’appeler plusieurs fois et il n’a pas laissé de message. »

« Rappelle-le. » dit Lisa comme si c’était une évidence.

« Il… il laisse toujours un message. » répondit Kurt, s’inquiétant sérieusement de ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer pour que son père change ses habitudes et essaie de l’appeler aussi souvent sans jamais laisser de message.

« Kurt, je suis sûr que c’est rien de grave, appelle-le. » dit Blaine, tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

« Je… je peux pas. Et si… »

« Kurt, bébé, calme toi. Je vais le rappeler pour toi d’accord ? Je suis sûr qu’il n’y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter. » dit doucement Adam en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt.

« Tu comprends pas… il… »balbutia Kurt.

« Je comprends, mais il faut que tu sache. En attendant, tu t’inquiète sûrement pour rien. » dit Adam en prenant doucement le portable des mains de Kurt. « Nick, Jeff, vous devriez amener David et Blaine à l’aéroport qu’ils ne ratent pas leurs vols. »

« Non, je reste tant que je sais pas ce qu’il se passe avec Burt. Allez-y vous. » dit Blaine n’arrivant pas vraiment à cacher son inquiétude.

Nick, Jeff et David partirent non sans avoir fait promettre aux autres de les tenir au courant. Adam s’isola dans la chambre de Sebastian. Pendant ce temps, Blaine avait entraîné Kurt vers le canapé et tentait de le rassurer en lui caressant doucement le dos. Lisa, Tyler, Dave et Sebastian rangeaient un peu la cuisine en attendant.

Quand Adam revint silencieusement, Kurt et Blaine ne l’entendirent pas dans leur dos, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, tentant tant bien que mal de rester composé. Il se dirigea vers les quatre amis, en le voyant, Dave s’inquiéta.

« C’est grave ? »

Adam se contenta de hocher la tête et de murmurer pour que Kurt ne l’entende pas « C’est Finn. »

Kurt qui avait entendu Dave parler se retourna.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, dis moi ce qu’il y a Adam. » demanda-t-il paniqué.

« Bouge pas bébé, j’arrive, d’accord. »

« On devrait vous laisser nous. » dit Tyler en regardant Lisa.

« Oui, oui, on va y aller… mais heu… j’habite ici moi. » balbutia Lisa.

« Tu viens chez moi, il faut qu’on les laisse, vraiment. » répliqua Tyler.

« Oui, bien sûr, oui. Vous nous tenez au courant hein. » marmonna Lisa en se laissant entraîner vers la porte.

« Oui, heu… je devrais y aller aussi. » dit Dave.

« Non, tu devrais rester. » dit fermement Adam. « Tu veux bien aller avec Kurt et Blaine et leur dire que j’arrive, il… il me faut deux minutes d’accord ? »

« Heu… d’accord oui. »

Dave rejoignit les deux autres au salon, visiblement paniqué. Kurt lui demanda ce qu’il se passait mais il répondit qu’il ne savait pas, qu’il fallait attendre Adam. Kurt commença à paniquer, se jetant dans les bras de Blaine pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

Pendant ce temps, à la cuisine, Sebastian regardait Adam se décomposer sous ses yeux.

« Comment je vais leur dire ça moi ? Il me faut un truc, je peux pas craquer maintenant. Dis-moi que tu as du whisky ou de la vodka, n’importe quoi. »

Sebastian trouva une bouteille de vodka et s’empressa d’en servir un verre à Adam qui le vida d’un trait.

« OK, ça va aller, merci. » dit Adam en s’efforçant de se reprendre.

« Je vous laisse. »

« Non, reste. Je pourrai pas les gérer tous les trois une fois que j’aurai dit ce que j’ai à dire. Il faut que tu tiennes avec moi. » supplia Adam.

« OK. » dit Sebastian. « Attends. » Il se servit un verre de vodka qu’il vida d’un trait lui aussi. « C’est bon, on y va. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon, Sebastian s’installa à côté de Dave dans le canapé, Adam se mit face à eux quatre, assis sur la table basse.

« Adam, ça suffit maintenant, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Est-ce que… oh mon dieu, il a fait une rechute, son cancer est revenu ? » s’impatienta Kurt.

Adam prit les mains de son petit ami dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard.

« C’est ça hein ? Je croyais qu’il allait mieux. » tenta Blaine.

« Non, Burt va bien. » dit faiblement Adam en relâchant les mains de Kurt.

« Je te préviens Adam, si c’est une bonne nouvelle et que c’est une de tes plaisanteries, c’est vraiment pas drôle. »

« C’est ton frère. » lâcha Adam.

« Finn ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec Finn ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? »

« Il jouait aux jeux vidéos avec Puck qui était là pour le week-end. Il a perdu connaissance sans raison apparente. Ils l’ont amené à l’hôpital. »

« Mais il va bien hein ? Il va bien, ils le soignent et il va aller bien. Adam, dis-moi qu’il va bien. Je t’en supplie, dis-moi que tout va aller bien. »

Adam secoua la tête tristement.

« Non Kurt. Je suis désolé. Ils n’ont rien pu faire, il était trop tard. »

« Il est… ? » demanda Kurt horrifié.

« Oui, je suis désolé. »

« Noooon, c’est pas possible, il ne peut pas. Il a vingt ans, il ne peut pas… » se mit à crier Kurt en pleurant à chaudes larmes. « Blaine, c’est pas possible, hein, c’est pas possible. »

Blaine pleurait silencieusement, il prit Kurt dans ses bras, s’agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Kurt continuait à se débattre, pleurant de façon quasiment hystérique. A côté d’eux, Dave restait impassible sous le regard soucieux de Sebastian qui s’inquiétait de voir son petit ami réagir si peu à cette annonce. Sebastian glissa sa main dans celle de Dave et la serra doucement. Dave se tourna vers son petit ami en lui lançant un faible sourire.

« Je vais appeler Isabelle pour la prévenir, ensuite j’appelle la compagnie aérienne pour changer nos billets d’avion. On ne rentre pas à New York, on va directement à Lima. J’appellerai NYADA demain. Blaine, tu veux que je t’accompagne à l’aéroport ? » demanda Adam prenant les choses en main.

Blaine secoua la tête négativement et tenta de parler mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Je peux changer ton billet aussi si tu veux. »

Blaine hocha la tête et sorti son billet de sa poche, le tendant à Adam pour qu’il ait les références nécessaires pour les démarches. Pendant qu’Adam parcourait la liste de contacts de Kurt à la recherche du numéro de sa patronne chez Vogue, Sebastian se tourna vers Dave.

« David, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ça va. Je vais appeler mon père, je veux y aller, être là-bas pour l’enterrement. Ensuite il faut que je trouve un vol pour y aller. »

« Hé, calme toi, tu peux pleurer tu sais, tout le monde comprendrait. »

« Pas pour l’instant Scar. Pour l’instant, mon cerveau a enregistré l’information mais une partie de moi a pas encore réalisé. C’est plutôt pratique pour l’instant. Je craquerai quand j’aurai enregistré. Pour l’instant, j’ai encore tous mes esprits, j’en profite. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passera si tu es tout seul quand tu craquera ? »

« Je sais pas Sebastian. »

« Je viens avec toi. C’est pas négociable. Je vais appeler mon père et je m’occupe de nous trouver un vol. »

« Non Bass, pas question… »

« J’ai dit, pas négociable. »

« Tu vas pas chez toi. Occupe toi de nous trouver des billets et moi j’appelle mon père, tu restes avec nous. »

« Mais… »

« Pas négociable. »

Les trois hommes réglèrent tous les détails. Sur le canapé, Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours accrochés l’un à l’autre et rien ne semblait arrêter leurs larmes. Adam avait essayé de contacter les parents de Blaine mais n’avait eu aucune réponse, heureusement, Burt avait accepté sans aucun problème que les trois garçons restent chez eux jusqu’à ce qu’ils rentrent à New York. Paul avait accepté d’héberger Sebastian, la nouvelle que son fils soit réconcilié avec son meilleur ami lui apportant un peu de baume au cœur après la bien triste nouvelle.

Adam avait trouvé un vol pour lui et Kurt le lendemain matin tôt, mais il n’y avait plus que deux places sur ce vol, Blaine voyagerait donc l’après-midi avec Dave et Sebastian. Personne ne voulait laisser l’un d’eux voyager seul dans ces circonstances.

« Il faut que je nous trouve un hôtel. » dit Adam ayant de plus en plus de mal à se maintenir à flot.

« Vous pouvez rester ici. Ca sera un peu du camping mais je crois que Lisa ne se plaint pas du canapé. Je vais l’appeler, elle doit pouvoir rester chez Tyler cette nuit encore. »

« Merci. » murmura Adam, au bord des larmes.

« Tu as le droit de craquer aussi. Tu auras tout le temps demain de te reprendre pour gérer les choses mais maintenant, tu as le droit de craquer. » lui dit Sebastian avec un faible sourire.

« Je le connaissait même pas. »

« Justement, le frère de ton petit ami vient de mourir avant que tu ai eu une chance de le connaître. »

Adam se mit à sangloter, seul et perdu. Sebastian lui passa maladroitement une main dans le dos, mais il ne savait pas trop comment le réconforter. Heureusement pour lui, son petit ami était un peu plus doué pour ça, Dave n’hésita pas une seconde à prendre l’autre homme dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Sebastian en profita pour appeler Tyler.

« Sebastian ! Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Raconte-nous tout. Le père de Kurt va bien ? »

« Son père va bien… enfin, aussi bien qu’on peut aller dans ces circonstances mais son frère… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? C’est pas trop grave j’espère ? »

« Il est… il est mort. » murmura Sebastian avant de fondre en larmes.

A l’autre bout du fil, Tyler ne savait plus quoi dire, un peu surpris d’entendre son ami pleurer.

« Je… j’aurais besoin que tu me rende un service. »

« Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. »

« Est-ce que Lisa peut rester chez toi cette nuit encore ? Elle peut venir chercher des affaires mais, on part tous dans l’Ohio demain et… enfin, j’ai proposé à Adam, Kurt et Blaine de rester dormir, on affiche un peu complet pour la nuit. »

« Evidemment. Pour une fois qu’on t’as pas sur le dos. » plaisanta Tyler.

« C’est pas moi qui insiste pour venir à chaque fois. »

« Je sais. Quand elle a une idée dans la tête, il n’y a pas grand-chose pour lui faire changer d’avis. C’est pour ça qu’on l’aime. »

« Si tu le dis. Peut-être qu’elle se calmera quand elle se sera trouvé quelqu’un. »

« J’espère pas. Je l’aime bien comme elle est. » soupira Tyler. « Enfin, bon voyage à vous tous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là, prêts à décrocher. »

« Merci. »

Il y avait assez de restes de la fête pour qu’ils puissent tous manger quelque chose. Pas qu’ils aient tellement d’appétit mais ils se forcèrent un peu. Kurt et Blaine ne se lâchaient quasiment pas et il était difficile de discerner lequel réconfortait l’autre le plus. Dave n’avait toujours pas craqué, sans doute pas encore réalisé. Sebastian et Adam faisaient leur maximum pour tenir, pour les autres, mais plusieurs fois dans la soirée, ils s’isolèrent pour pleurer avant de revenir.

Ils déplièrent le canapé pour Adam et Kurt, mais Blaine n’arrivait toujours pas à se décrocher de son meilleur ami plus de quelques minutes. Et même si Kurt se raccrochait à son petit ami quand Blaine s’extirpait de ses bras, il se retrouvait bien vite dans ceux de Blaine quand il revenait. Alors ils dormirent tous les trois dans le canapé, Kurt entre Adam et Blaine.

Dave s’endormit sans trop de difficulté mais Sebastian tournait dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Dave se tourna finalement vers lui, encore à moitié endormi.

« Hé, tu devrais essayer de dormir. » marmonna Dave.

« C’est ce que je fais figure-toi. »

« Donne-moi ta main. »

« Tu crois pas qu’il est un peu tôt pour une demande en mariage ? » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Bass, s’il te plait. Ta main. »

Sebastian tendit une de ses mains à Dave qui la prit et fit de petits cercles sur l’intérieur de son poignet. Les deux garçons finirent par se rendormir à peu près paisiblement. A leur réveil, les cinq hommes n’avaient pas du tout l’air d’avoir dormi correctement.

Séparer Kurt et Blaine à l’aéroport fut une entreprise délicate, mais finalement, Dave et Sebastian promirent de bien s’occuper de Blaine jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à Lima et Kurt accepta de se laisser entrainer jusqu’à leur avion par son petit ami.

Le vol jusqu’à Lima se passa dans le silence pour Sebastian, Dave et Blaine, en dehors des pleurs de ce dernier qui ne s’arrêtaient que quelques minutes avant de reprendre de plus belle. Dave, lui, restait inexplicablement calme et composé, ce qui inquiétait particulièrement Sebastian mais était malgré tout pratique pour se relayer à réconforter Blaine.

Paul les attendait à l’aéroport. Il serra longuement son fils dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Sebastian pour l’embrasser et lui glisser à l’oreille « Merci. »

« Merci de quoi ? » demanda l’adolescent.

« D’avoir pardonné son erreur à mon fils et d’être là pour lui. »

« Oh, de rien. »

Ils déposèrent Blaine chez les Hummel où une ambiance un peu étrange régnait depuis l’arrivée d’Adam le matin même. Etre présenté à sa nouvelle belle-famille dans ces circonstances n’est pas exactement idéal. Et même si Burt et Carole étaient généralement accueillants, Carole était dévastée et Burt avait les bras remplis de son fils depuis leur arrivée. Adam avait tenté de s’intégrer tant bien que mal mais tout semblait maladroit. Il avait marqué quelques points malgré tout en s’occupant de préparer le repas, même si personne n’avait vraiment le cœur à manger.

Les jours passaient, l’enterrement se rapprochait et Dave n’avait toujours pas versé une larme. Sebastian le savait, ils ne s’étaient pas quittés plus longtemps que le temps d’aller aux toilettes. Dave l’avait plusieurs fois tenu dans ses bras quand il craquait, mais pas une seule fois l’ancien coéquipier de Finn n’avait pleuré.

Et finalement, ça avait été jeudi, le jour de l’enterrement. Personne n’avait vraiment calculé, mais ça tombait le jour du Glee club à McKinley. Monsieur Schuester avait annulé la séance. Le coach Beiste avait annulé l’entraînement de football, même Sue Sylvester avait annulé l’entraînement des Cheerios.

Dans la petite église, tous les anciens membres du Glee club avaient fait le déplacement pour un dernier adieu à leur ami. Une partie de ceux qui avaient été ses coéquipiers au football étaient là aussi. Et bien entendu, les élèves du Glee club actuel étaient venus aussi ; peu avaient été élèves en même temps que lui mais tous l’avaient connu comme le remplaçant de Monsieur Schuester.

La famille n’étant pas particulièrement croyante, il n’y avait pas de prêtre et pas de prières. Simplement ses amis et sa famille qui se relayèrent pour dire quelques mots.

Burt commença.

« La première fois que j’ai fait rentrer Finn chez moi, il a insulté mon fils. Je l’ai fait ressortir plus vite que le temps de dire ouf. Ensuite, j’ai su pourquoi il l’avait insulté et j’ai passé un savon à Kurt. Depuis, je n’ai pas regretté une seule fois d’avoir épousé cette femme merveilleuse et d’avoir crée cette nouvelle famille. Ca va me manquer de ne plus entendre les portes claquer chez moi parce que ce grand idiot semblait ne pas savoir les fermer autrement. Ca va me manquer de ne plus l’entendre chanter à tue tête sous la douche. Et plus que tout, ça va me manquer de ne plus l’entendre se disputer avec Kurt comme s’ils avaient toujours été frères. »

Kurt prit la suite, s’essuyant les yeux et se raclant la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

« J’ai perdu ma mère il y a plus de dix ans. J’ai failli perdre mon père deux fois. Aujourd’hui j’ai perdu un ami, mon premier béguin mais surtout, j’ai perdu un frère. La vie n’est pas toujours juste. Mais je sais qu’il n’aurait pas voulu nous voir pleurer. Il nous aurait dit de vivre et de réaliser nos rêves. »

Puis, ce fut au tour de Monsieur Schuester puis du coach Beiste.

« J’avais besoin d’un leader pour les New Directions. Je l’ai trouvé dans les vestiaires du lycée, sous la douche. Et comme je savais qu’il n’aurait jamais rejoint le Glee club sans un petit coup de pouce, j’ai fait quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier. Je l’ai laissé croire que j’avais trouvé de la drogue dans ses affaires et que la seule façon pour lui de garder ça secret était d’intégrer la chorale. Avant qu’il ne quitte le lycée, je le lui ai avoué. Il m’a répondu que j’étais encore plus cool que ce qu’il pensait. La rancune ne faisait pas parti de sa vie. »

« Il n’était pas le meilleur footballeur que j’ai eu à entraîner mais il était de loin l’un des meilleurs capitaines. Il avait ce talent à motiver ses camarades à se dépasser. Il savait repérer les défauts et les qualités de chacun et s’en servir pour tirer le meilleur de son équipe. Il savait les réunir autour d’un but commun. Il aurait été un excellent professeur même si beaucoup pensaient qu’il était un peu idiot. »

Sue Sylvester s’installa ensuite pour dire quelques mots elle aussi.

« J’ai perdu ma sœur il y a trois ans. J’étais perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le grand crétin et son presque frère sont venus me faire la morale en m’expliquant qu’ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient sous prétexte qu’ils ont perdu leurs parents jeunes. Ils ont pris en main ce que je n’arrivais pas à faire. Avec leur Glee club que je tente de détruire depuis le début, ils ont chanté la chanson préférée de ma Jeannie. Comme l’a dit mon collègue et néanmoins ennemi, il n’avait pas de rancune, il pardonnait. Nous devrions tous suivre son exemple. »

Quelques élèves prirent la parole. D’anciens camarades de classe de Finn et aussi quelques uns de ses élèves au Glee club.

Le tour de Dave arriva, mais ses larmes avaient finalement commencé à couler depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans l’église. Sebastian lui tendait des mouchoirs pour limiter le flot, mais Dave ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Il serrait fermement le papier sur lequel il avait écrit ce qu’il voulait dire.

« J’y vais pour toi si tu veux. » lui chuchota Sebastian en prenant un coin du papier entre ses doigts.

Dave ne répondit rien mais desserra les doigts pour laisser son petit ami prendre le papier chiffonné. Sebastian le tira doucement, se leva et alla se placer derrière le micro.

« Bonjour. Je n’ai jamais été au lycée avec Finn. J’étais même plutôt dans l’équipe adverse. Mais mon ami David Karofsky voulait dire quelques mots et il ne peut pas parler pour l’instant. »

Il défroissa le papier et commença à lire.

« Finn était l’un de mes meilleurs amis au collège et au début du lycée. Jusqu’à ce qu’il entre au Glee club au moment où je me découvrais des sentiments que je pensais inappropriés. Je suis devenu violent pour cacher ce que je suis et j’y ai perdu mes meilleurs amis. Maintenant je suis gay et je ne me cache plus. J’aime toujours le football, je chante mais seulement sous la douche chez moi et le bal de promo est sans doute le seul endroit où je danserais jamais en public. Mais je n’échappe pas à quelques clichés sur les homosexuels. Mon petit ami va sûrement lever les yeux au ciel en m’entendant, quand je n’ai pas le moral, je sors un pot de glace que je mange devant une vraie comédie romantique de filles. »

Sebastian stoppa sa lecture le temps de lever les yeux au ciel en disant « Oui, je parie qu’il va lever les yeux au ciel. ». Quelques rires s’élevèrent dans l’église, il attendit qu’ils se soient calmés avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Mon seul regret aura été d’avoir perdu un temps précieux avec mon ami. La vie est trop courte, ne vous éloignez jamais de vos amis par peur de ce que vous êtes. S’ils sont vraiment vos amis, ils vous accepteront quoi qu’il arrive. »

Sebastian avait les larmes aux yeux en repliant le papier. Il se racla maladroitement la gorge, s’essuya brièvement les yeux du bout des doigts.

« Je crois que maintenant, il est prévu que quelqu’un chante. Kurt ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et Sebastian lui laissa la place. Puck rejoignit Kurt avec sa guitare et commença à jouer. La voix du contreténor s’éleva doucement dans la petite église.

 _I close my eyes_  
Only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity

_Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song_  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

_Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

_Don't hang on_  
Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away   
All your money won't another minute buy

_Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind_  
Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
In the wind

Ensuite, le Glee club actuel fit une reprise de ‘To Sir with love’ que Finn et ses amis avaient chanté quelques années plus tôt en l’honneur de monsieur Schuester.

Pour finir, Quinn prit la parole pendant que le Glee club de la première année sans Kurt mais avec Sam et Blaine prenaient place derrière elle.

« Il y a quelques années, j’étais dans une situation un peu délicate dans laquelle j’avais entraîné Finn. Heureusement, les gens qui sont derrière moi et Kurt nous ont soutenus. Ce Glee club, pour nous tous, ça a été une deuxième famille. Pour certains même, leur seule famille. On se soutient dans les coups durs. Carole, Burt, Kurt, vous faites toujours parti de cette famille, il y aura toujours quelqu’un pour vous écouter et vous soutenir en cas de besoin. »

Puis, sans qu’aucune musique n’ai été jouée, elle commença à chanter.

 _Sometimes in our lives_  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

La chorale de l’église de Mercedes harmonisa le fond sonore pendant que tout le Glee club reprenait le refrain en chœur.

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Blaine chanta la suite en regardant directement vers Kurt.

 _Please swallow your pride_  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show

Puck chanta la partie suivante.

 _You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

A nouveau, tout le Glee club chanta en chœur.

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

 _If there is a load you have to bear_  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me  
Call me  
Call me 

Un par un, ils s’avancèrent un peu en continuant à chanter ‘Call me’ tout en regardant la famille Hummel-Hudson.

Après ça, ils partirent tous au cimetière et firent leurs adieux silencieux à leur fils, leur frère, leur ami, leur professeur. Dave pleura tout le long de la cérémonie, soutenu par Sebastian.

Dans la voiture du retour, les deux garçons montèrent ensembles à l’arrière de la voiture que Paul conduisait. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur, comme il le faisait quand Dave était petit pour vérifier que son fils était bien attaché dans son siège et s’il dormait ou non.

« Donc, je suppose que maintenant… vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda-t-il en marchant sur des œufs.

« Heu… je crois qu’on peut dire ça. J’aurais préféré que vous le découvriez dans d’autres circonstances. » balbutia Sebastian.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage triste de Paul Karofsky.

« C’était le meilleur moment pour qu’il se décide à revenir vers toi je crois. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà. Il va me manquer ce grand idiot de Finn. J’aurais beaucoup aimé écrire plus de scènes avec lui. Seulement la vie ne nous laisse pas toujours le choix. Je dirais même qu’elle nous le laisse rarement, voire jamais. Et je sais que j’aurais pu continuer comme ça, étant donné que c’est écrit donc je n’ai pas besoin de l’acteur pour écrire sur le personnage. Mais je pouvais juste pas.
> 
> Les chansons que j’ai utilisées. Kurt chante Dust in the wind de Kansas. Quelqu’un un jour a demandé à la mère de Chris Colfer quelle chanson elle aimerait l’entendre chanter dans Glee… J’aurais préféré avoir plus de mal à la placer mais elle me semblait parfaite pour la situation. Et vous aurez reconnu ‘Lean on me’ de Bill Withers, sinon, c’est que vous avez raté des choses dans Glee mes amis.
> 
> Et aussi, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, donc je le dis : si je n’ai pas parlé de Rachel, c’est que pour moi, dans cette histoire, à ce moment là, elle n’est plus avec Finn depuis assez longtemps, elle a trouvé quelqu’un d’autre, elle a fait le deuil de son histoire avec Finn. Autrement dit, elle est touchée autant que tous ses amis mais pas autant que sa famille. Je ne veux pas minimiser ce que vit Lea en ce moment, c’est juste que j’écris sur Rachel et Finn, pas sur Lea et Cory.


	22. Le spectacle doit continuer

« Je veux rompre. »

Sebastian et Dave étaient revenus à Chicago le lendemain de l’enterrement. Et puisqu’ils ne devaient retourner à l’université que le lundi, Sebastian avait proposé à son petit ami de passer le week-end chez lui et avait gentiment demandé à Tyler de garder Lisa chez lui jusqu’au dimanche soir.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sebastian en relevant la tête du canapé où il était allongé.

« Je veux rompre. » répéta Dave en appuyant sa tête sur le canapé à côté duquel il était assis comme d’habitude.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Qui t’as demandé de me dégager cette fois-ci ? »

« Personne. C’est juste que… »

« Que j’étais un putain de jeu pour toi, c’est ça. Tu t’es bien amusé et maintenant… »

« Tu peux me laisser parler ? » demanda Dave en se relevant.

« Oh oui et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pour que tu me dises que tu m’as menti, que tu m’aime pas, que tu as fait ça juste pour coucher avec moi. Ca va, t’as bien pris ton pied au moins ? »

« Non, c’est juste allé trop vite d’accord ? On devrait avoir eu un rendez-vous romantique, aller au restaurant, au cinéma et que je te raccompagne chez toi. »

« Tu veux me quitter juste parce qu’on n’a pas commencé par un rendez-vous ? »

« Pour ça et parce que… notre date d’anniversaire devrait pas être la même que ton anniversaire. Ca devrait être ton jour et déjà, tu vas devoir le partager avec Finn maintenant. Alors je voudrais rompre maintenant. Et t’emmener à un vrai rendez-vous disons… vendredi ? Si tu es libre bien sûr. Et si tu veux encore de moi après cette douloureuse rupture. »

« Pourquoi on attendrait pas jeudi pour rompre officiellement du coup ? »

« Parce que, pour que notre date officielle d’anniversaire soit un autre jour, je pense qu’il faut qu’on ai rompu depuis plusieurs jours. Et parce que de toute façon, on a une semaine de cours à rattraper, autant en profiter pour travailler. »

« J’ai pas envie. » bouda Sebastian.

« T’as pas envie de sortir avec moi vendredi soir ? » demanda Dave en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian.

« Si, mais j’ai pas envie de rompre. »

« Dis-toi juste que c’est que je peux pas te voir pendant une petite semaine. Et qu’on n’échange des coups de téléphones ou des textos que pour se mettre d’accord sur notre rendez-vous de vendredi. »

« D’accord. Mais vas-t-en vite avant que je change d’avis. Je peux juste avoir un baiser de rupture avant que tu t’en ailles ? »

« J’espère bien que tu peux. » répondit Dave en se penchant lentement vers Sebastian pour l’embrasser tendrement. « Hé, pleure pas. » ajouta-t-il son front contre celui de Sebastian et en essuyant une larme du bout du pouce.

« C’est juste que tu vas me manquer. »

« C’est seulement une semaine. Et pour ce que ça vaut, tu vas me manquer aussi. »

Après ça, Dave était retourné dans son dortoir de Loyola et avait envoyé un texto à Sebastian en arrivant.

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Alors cher ex petit ami ? Dans quel genre de restaurant je devrais t’emmener pour nos retrouvailles ?_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Surprends-moi cher futur petit ami_

Ils se tinrent à leur promesse de ne se contacter que par texto pendant toute la semaine même s’ils flirtaient ouvertement. Mais après tout, c’est bien ce que font généralement deux personnes qui doivent se voir en rendez-vous à la fin de la semaine.

Lundi :

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Tu as décidé où tu m’emmène ?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Bien essayé, mais tu m’as dit de te surprendre_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Mais il faut bien que je sache comment m’habiller pour te séduire_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Encore bien essayé, mais je suis déjà séduit_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Pas une raison pour arrêter de faire des efforts_

Mardi :

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Allez, juste un indice, que je sache s’il faut une cravate ou pas_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Tu peux en mettre une si tu veux mais j’évites les endroits où la cravate est obligatoire_

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Mais oui, bien sûr, je suis trop bête, comment j’ai pu parler de ça, je suis désolé, pardon, pardon, pardon_

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Tu radote._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Pardon_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _C’est mignon de te voir radoter par SMS_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Je suis pas mignon. Je suis solide et viril._

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Et mignon aussi._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :**   _:(_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _C’est aussi ça qui me plait chez toi ;)_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _D’accord, je suis mignon_

Mercredi :

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _A quelle heure est-ce que je devrais faire la réservation ?_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Ca dépend… Le sexe c’est avant ou après normalement ?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Après…_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Le troisième rendez-vous ;)_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _T’es pas sérieux là ?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Tu m’as demandé ‘normalement’_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Et pour nous alors ?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Nous avant, mais c’est déjà fait. Deux fois si tu te souviens bien_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Je me souviens. Deux merveilleuses fois_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Du coup, on peut bien attendre le troisième rendez-vous_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Dans ce cas, je te suggère de libérer ton samedi, je t’emmène en rendez-vous une fois le midi et une fois le soir_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Solide. Viril. Mignon. Et pervers !_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Je te parle plus :(_

Jeudi :

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Tu me fais encore la tête ?_

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Non_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Donc on sort toujours demain soir_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Y a intérêt oui_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Je passe te chercher vers 18h30_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Et on va où ?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Tu verras bien. Porte juste des chaussures confortables, on y va à pied_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _C’est loin ?_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Peut-être, peut-être pas ?_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Je te parle plus_

Le vendredi était enfin arrivé. Dave avait bien failli regretter sa décision tellement Sebastian lui avait manqué les derniers jours. Sebastian, lui, avait finalement trouvé que cet arrangement n’était pas une si mauvaise idée. Son futur-ex-futur-petit-ami lui avait manqué bien sûr, mais il avait réalisé que ce manque allait augmenter le plaisir qu’il aurait à le revoir.

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Quand tu disais que tu me parle plus… ?_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Tu sais que c’était pas vrai. Je suis prêt, je t’attends_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Il est à peine 18h10_

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Te moque pas, je suis impatient_

 **De Dave à Sebastian :** _Je me moque pas, je suis en avance aussi, j’arrive bientôt._

 **De Sebastian à Dave :** _Bientôt dans combien de temps ?_

La sonnette de l’entrée du loft sonna à ce moment là et Sebastian alla ouvrir tout en attendant la réponse de Dave.

« Bientôt maintenant. » dit Dave en souriant. « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. Je peux t’embrasser maintenant ou tu vas m’obliger à attendre la fin du rendez-vous ? »

« Je devrais te faire attendre… Mais j’en ai pas tellement envie. » répondit Dave en se penchant vers Sebastian une main posée sur sa joue et en capturant doucement ses lèvres.

« Je sais que c’était qu’une semaine, mais tu m’as manqué. Tu es une addiction dangereuse David Karofsky. »

« J’en ai autant pour toi Sebastian Smythe. »

« Dave ? Je croyais que tu devais venir à 18h30. » s’étonna Lisa en sortant de la chambre de Sebastian, portant une petite robe noire mettant bien en valeur ses formes.

« J’arrive trop tôt ? Vous n’aviez pas fini tous les deux ? » demanda Dave faussement blessé en désignant la porte par laquelle Lisa venait de sortir.

« Tu rigole ? Je suis prête depuis une demi-heure vu que mon Prince Charmant était censé être déjà là et Sebastian était prêt avant moi. »

« Lisa ! Tu avais promis. »

« Vu qu’il devait arriver dans 20 minutes, je pense pas qu’il va se moquer de toi. »

« Erreur, il va en entendre parler longtemps. »

« C’est un complot. » gémit Sebastian.

« Dis-moi, ton chevalier servant devait arriver quand ? Il faut pas te laisser traiter comme ça juste pour pas être seule. »

« Il devait arriver à 18h, mais il m’a appelée pour me prévenir qu’il serait en retard et il a une très bonne excuse. »

« Hé, salut. Dave ? Je suis si en retard que ça ? Je te jure Lisa, je pensais pas qu’il était si tard, je t’aurais rappelée sinon. » déballa d’un trait Tyler qui venait d’apparaître à la porte.

« Non, t’inquiète pas, Dave est juste en avance. » dit Lisa en riant.

« Tu sais que pour te trouver un petit ami, il faudrait que tu penses à traîner avec autre chose que des hommes gays Lisa ? »

« C’est bien pour ça que je sors avec Tyler ce soir je te signale. »

« Si je me rappelle bien du réveillon, ça me semble pas être le meilleur calcul de ta vie. » rétorqua Sebastian.

« D’accord, j’ai comme l’impression qu’on est partis sur un gros malentendu tous les deux. » dit Tyler en se tournant vers Sebastian. « Je suis pas gay. »

« Okay… T’avais trop bu au réveillon, c’est ça ? »

« Non, j’étais sobre, merci bien. Pour être honnête, je me suis demandé si Lisa l’était par contre. »

« Hé. » protesta Lisa.

« Depuis j’ai compris que soit c’est son état normal, soit elle est bourrée tout le temps. »

« Toi, tu vas finir par sortir tout seul. »

« Non, Lisa, tu m’as promis, tu te souviens ? » dit Sebastian inquiet.

« Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis hétéro. Pour un mec, t’embrasse pas mal Sebastian. J’ai pas passé le pire moment de ma vie ce soir là mais j’ai pas vraiment eu besoin de me masturber en rentrant non plus. En tous cas, pas à cause de notre baiser. » finit Tyler avec un regard en coin vers Lisa.

« Bon, je propose qu’on y ailles nous. Avant que la situation dégénère et qu’on perde notre réservation. » coupa Dave. « Bonne soirée vous deux. »

« Bonne soirée. » répondirent Lisa et Tyler en chœur.

« Alors, tu vas finir par me dire où on va ? » demanda Sebastian une fois éloignés de l’appartement.

« Tu verras quand on y sera. »

« Tu peux au moins me dire si ma tenue va convenir ? »

Dave détailla Sebastian dans sa chemise vert pâle cintrée qui laissait deviner la ligne de ses abdominaux, son jean noir ajusté qui épousait ses longues jambes et ses chaussures de ville qui avaient dû coûter assez cher.

« Je pense que oui. Mais en fait, je sais pas, j’y suis jamais allé. »

« Quoi ? Pour un romantique qui voulait absolument un rendez-vous pour que mon anniversaire et celui de notre relation ne tombe pas en même temps, tu ne sais pas que c’est très dangereux d’amener quelqu’un à un endroit où tu n’as jamais mis les pieds pour un premier rendez-vous ? »

« Je me sentais aventureux et je voulais que ce soit un endroit rien qu’à nous, pas un endroit où j’avais des souvenirs sans toi. »

Ils étaient en public et même si en apparence Dave assumait son homosexualité maintenant, Sebastian hésita un peu avant de prendre timidement la main de son petit ami dans la sienne pour la serrer brièvement. Il allait la relâcher mais il sentit Dave resserrer ses doigts autour des siens. Ils se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre et se sourirent. Dave se pencha à l’oreille de Sebastian.

« Il y aura toujours des idiots pour nous dire qu’on ne devrait pas être ensembles mais ils m’empêcheront plus jamais de marcher main dans la main avec l’homme que j’aime si j’en ai envie. »

Ils marchèrent en silence, sans avoir besoin de se parler, seulement heureux d’être ensemble. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte au dessus de laquelle s’étendait une enseigne en bois orangée sur laquelle s’étalaient en lettres vertes, les mots ‘’Bistro Campagne’’. Dave lâcha la main de Sebastian pour ouvrir la porte qu’il tint pour son petit ami. Une serveuse s’approcha d’eux au moment où Dave reprenait la main de Sebastian. Sur sa poitrine il y avait un badge sur lequel était écrit ‘Magali’.

« Bonsoir messieurs, je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire et un charmant accent étranger.

« Oui, bonsoir. J’ai réservé pour 19 au nom de Karofsky-Smythe. On est peut-être un peu en avance. » répondit Dave.

« Il n’y a aucun problème. J’étais en train de finir de préparer votre table. Mais si vous préférez, je peux aussi vous proposer une table dans le patio. Il m’en reste une à un endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Dave en regardant Sebastian.

« Oui, pourquoi pas, il fait bon ce soir. »

« Alors ce sera le patio merci. »

La serveuse les emmena à une petite table à l’extérieur, dans un coin tranquille et leur donna les menus.

« Est-ce que je peux vous amener quelque chose à boire pour commencer ? »

« Juste de l’eau pour moi merci. » répondit Sebastian.

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux te payer autre chose. » demanda Dave.

« Je suis sûr. J’aime pas boire sucré en mangeant des plats français et ici, je suis encore trop jeune pour boire de l’alcool. »

« Oh, oui, d’accord. De l’eau pour moi aussi merci. »

« Excusez-moi. Votre prénom, ça n’a pas l’air américain, je me trompe ? » dit Sebastian l’arrêtant quand elle allait repartir.

« Non, je suis Française en fait. »

« **D’où vous venez exactement ?** » demanda Sebastian dans un français quasiment parfait qui étonna la serveuse.

«  **De Franche-Comté, mais c’est pas très connu.**  » répondit Magali.

«  **Comté, c’est de là que vient le fromage, c’est ça ?**  »

«  **Oui, c’est ça. Je suis étonnée, c’est rare qu’un Américain connaisse ça.**  »

« **J’ai grandi en France, à Paris. Ma belle-mère avait un appartement à Montpellier où on passait nos vacances d’été.**  »

Dave ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui se passait en face de lui, mais le sourire de Sebastian faisait plaisir à voir alors il les laissa parler sans rien dire.

« Je comprends mieux. Je vous laisse faire votre choix, je reviens dans quelques minutes avec vos boissons. »

« Tu dragues la serveuse devant moi. » taquina Dave.

« Oh pardon. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j’avais pas vraiment parlé français, j’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Je vais me retenir, promis. »

« Non, t’excuses pas. Tu es sexy quand tu parles français. »

« Est-ce que tu essaie de me séduire par hasard ? » demanda Sebastian en haussant un sourcil.

« Evidemment, à quoi ça sert un rendez-vous si c’est pas pour te séduire ? »

« Alors ça marche très bien. Je suis totalement sous le charme. »

« Déjà ? Tu es un garçon facile. » plaisanta Dave.

« Que avec toi. » dit Sebastian en faisant la moue.

« Je suis sous le charme aussi. » dit Dave en souriant.

 « Pourquoi tu as choisi ce restaurant ? »

« Il n’est pas trop loin de chez toi, j’ai regardé sur Internet il avait plutôt des bons commentaires, en particulier que c’est un bon endroit pour un rendez-vous. Et comme je t’ai dit tout à l’heure, je me sentais aventureux, je me suis dit qu’un restaurant français ça pourrait te rappeler des bons souvenirs. »

« Et c’était aventureux parce que… ? »

« Ca pouvait te rendre nostalgique plutôt, ou encore ça pourrait ne pas être du tout comme ce que tu mangeais en France. »

« Ca a l’air d’un très bon choix. »

« Donc, toi qui t’y connais, tu me conseilles quoi ? »

« Je sais pas… Si tu veux goûter quelque chose de typique, le Cassoulet sans doute. »

« Tu vas prendre quoi toi ? »

« La Truite Grenobloise je pense. »

« Et comme dessert ? »

« Tu veux dire à part toi ? » demanda Sebastian d’un ton suggestif.

« Qui a dit que tu m’auras comme dessert ? » répondit Dave sur le même ton.

« Alors, je dirais que tu devrais prendre la Crème Brûlée. » dit Sebastian en faisant semblant de bouder.

La serveuse revint avec les deux verres d’eau qu’elle posa devant eux.

« Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

« C’est bon pour toi ? » demanda Dave à Sebastian qui lui répondit d’un hochement de tête.

Dave commanda le Cassoulet et la Crème Brulée et Sebastian la Truite Grenobloise et les Profiteroles. Chacun fit goûter ses plats à l’autre et ils se racontèrent leur semaine l’un sans l’autre en flirtant un peu de temps en temps. Sebastian parla en français avec leur serveuse à chaque fois tirant un large sourire à Dave, content de son choix de restaurant.

Dave paya l’addition et raccompagna Sebastian jusqu’à la porte de chez lui, refusant de s’arrêter à l’arrêt de métro sur le chemin.

« Non, je t’ai invité, c’est un rendez-vous, je te raccompagne chez toi. » avait dit Dave quand Sebastian lui avait dit que c’était bête de venir chez lui pour revenir sur ses pas pour prendre le métro.

« Voilà, c’est chez toi. » dit Dave maladroitement à la porte de Sebastian.

« J’avais reconnu oui. » rétorqua Sebastian en riant.

« J’ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Tu… tu veux monter ? »

« Je devrais pas, on avait dit pas de sexe avant le troisième rendez-vous. »

« Je promet de garder mes mains pour moi. J’ai juste pas encore envie de te laisser partir. » bouda Sebastian.

« Bon, d’accord, je monte. J’ai pas du tout envie de te laisser moi non plus de toute façon. » dit Dave en souriant.

« Tu vas dire que j’abuse mais… tu veux pas rester dormir cette nuit ? Juste dormir, promis. C’est que je dors mieux quand tu es là. » demanda Sebastian une fois dans l’appartement en tirant Dave vers lui.

« Ah d’accord, en fait, tu as besoin de ton doudou. »

« Pas de ma faute si tu portes aussi bien ton surnom, Pooky. »

« Ah ben oui mais je peux pas, j’ai pas pris mon pyjama. »

« C’est tellement pas une excuse recevable ça. » dit malicieusement Sebastian.

« OK, je reste. » dit Dave avant de se rapprocher de Sebastian pour l’embrasser.

Comme ils l’avaient fait si souvent depuis leur rencontre, ils s’endormirent ensemble, Dave caressant distraitement l’intérieur du poignet de Sebastian et passèrent la nuit collés dos à dos.

Dave se réveilla doucement le lendemain et sourit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage paisible de son petit ami encore endormi, allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui, ne portant rien d’autre qu’un boxer qui ne faisait pas grand-chose pour masquer l’érection matinale de Sebastian. 

Il se tourna lentement sur le côté et posa doucement une main sur l’épaule de Sebastian qui poussa un petit soupir dans son sommeil. Il commença à lui caresser le torse délicatement, effleurant du bout des doigts ses tétons. Puis il descendit lentement vers le ventre de l’autre garçon toujours endormi. Il passa ses doigts sur le ventre musclé de son petit-ami qui bougea un peu toujours sans se réveiller. Dave rapprocha doucement son visage du cou de Sebastian tout en jouant avec l’élastique de son boxer du bout des doigts.

Sebastian cligna doucement les yeux. Quelque chose se glissait sous son boxer et il y avait un souffle chaud contre son cou.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sebastian d’une voix pâteuse.

« Quoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ? » demanda Dave en prenant le sexe de son petit ami dans la main tout en embrassant son cou.

« Si. C’est plutôt agréable comme réveil. »

Dave tira doucement sur l’élastique et le fit passer en dessous des testicules de Sebastian, dégageant le membre tendu. Il prit quelques secondes pour l’admirer.

« Sous n’importe quel angle, n’importe quelle lumière, tu es toujours aussi beau. » chuchota Dave à l’oreille de son amant.

Il reprit le sexe de Sebastian en main et donna juste un coup de poignet. L’autre homme se tortilla de plaisir sous cette caresse. Relâchant son sexe, il descendit doucement pour caresser ses testicules.

« Tu as des préservatifs ? » demanda Dave à l’oreille de Sebastian qui ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et de panique mêlées.

« Heu… non. Enfin, j’en ai pas vraiment eu… besoin ces derniers… temps. » balbutia-t-il en réponse.

«Tant pis, on fera sans. » répondit Dave en faisant remonter un doigt le long du sexe tendu de Sebastian.

« Comment… comment ça sans ? Après… toutes les fois où tu m’as… ah… dit qu’il faut se… oh… se protéger ? »

« C’est toujours valable, mais tant que je n’utilise que mes mains, c’est bon. » souffla Dave en enserrant ses doigts autours du sexe de son petit ami, les yeux rivés sur son visage se déformant sous le plaisir.

Dave se redressa et vint s’agenouiller sur les cuisses de Sebastian pour avoir les deux mains libres. D’une main il entoura le sexe de Sebastian et fit de lents vas et viens, tandis que de l’autre main, il malaxait délicatement ses testicules sans quitter des yeux le visage de son petit ami pour y lire ses réactions. Il accéléra petit à petit ses caresses sur la verge tendue entre ses doigts, le corps en dessous de lui se tortillant de plaisir.

« Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi Scar. » susurra-t-il.

Sebastian ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se connectèrent presque instantanément. Ils se sourirent et Dave resserra un peu plus ses doigts autours du sexe de son petit ami. Il joua avec la pulpe du pouce contre le gland enflé de désir et déjà suintant. Sebastian se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure en roulant des hanches, cherchant à retrouver la chaleur de la main de Dave autour de son sexe avide.

Dave comprit le message et reprit le sexe de son amant en main, appuyant un peu plus ses caresses. Il redoubla d’effort jusqu’à sentir le corps de Sebastian s’arquer et de longs jets visqueux se déverser dans son poing serré et sur le torse de Sebastian. Il continua à le caresser à travers son orgasme.

Il relâcha doucement ses doigts et se pencha lentement en avant pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Sebastian.

« Bonjour. » murmura Dave en se reculant légèrement.

« Bonjour. » lui répondit Sebastian, encore essoufflé.

Dave tendit une main vers la table de nuit de Sebastian où un paquet de lingettes était posé pour en prendre une pour nettoyer sa main et le torse de Sebastian avant de remettre en place le boxer de son petit ami.

« C’est froid. » gémit Sebastian en frissonnant quand la lingette entra en contact avec sa peau brûlante.

« Désolé. »

Dave jeta la lingette en direction de la corbeille à papier à l’autre bout de la chambre et la manqua. Il soupira et allait se lever pour la mettre dans la poubelle mais Sebastian l’arrêta en agrippant son poignet et en le tirant vers lui.

« Plus tard. » marmonna Sebastian en attirant Dave contre lui. « Dès que je suis réveillé, je te rends la faveur, promis. »

« Pas la peine, j’avais juste envie de faire ça pour toi. » dit Dave en se serrant contre Sebastian.

Sebastian glissa sa tête dans le cou de Dave en ronronnant.

« J’aime bien ton parfum, il te va bien. » chuchota Sebastian contre la peau de Dave.

« Je porte pas de parfum, ça doit être mon après-rasage. »

« Ca te va bien quand même. C’est rassurant et réconfortant, comme toi. »

« Je suis désolé de gâcher le moment, mais j’ai besoin de savoir… Pourquoi tu as pas de préservatifs ? Tu as quand même pas couché avec tous ces mecs sans te protéger ? »

« Non. J’ai pas couché avec tous ces mecs sans protection promis. »

« Alors comment tu expliques… »

« J’en avais pas besoin, c’est tout. Et pourquoi tu en voulais un d’abord ? »

« Comment ça pas besoin ? Tu veux dire qu’avec tous ces mecs dans les bars, vous vous êtes toujours contenté d’utiliser vos mains ? Pas de pénétration ? Même pas de fellation ? »

« J’ai pas couché avec ces mecs... du tout. Je sais que tout le monde suppose que je suis une traînée mais ce qu’on a fait tous les deux il y a deux semaines et ce matin… Je l’avais jamais fait avec personne. »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu laisse tout le monde penser que tu couche avec tout ce qui bouge ? »

« Je sais pas. C’était drôle au début de faire rougir Blaine et Kurt avec mes allusions sexuelles. Tout le monde l’a supposé et c’était pas important pour moi qu’ils sachent que je suis pas si expérimenté. Mais avant toi, j’ai jamais joui avec un autre homme. »

« Tu veux dire que tu étais vierge ? »

Sebastian se serra encore un peu plus contre Dave sans répondre.

« C’est pas grave tu sais. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire. Ta première fois, ça aurait dû être magique, pas un rapide… »

« Non. » le coupa Sebastian en s’écartant un peu de lui et en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je t’interdis. C’était magique ma première fois avec toi. J’avais pas besoin de chandelles, de pétales de fleurs ou d’autres conneries de ce genre. Et heu… je crois que techniquement, on peut pas vraiment dire que j’étais vierge. »

« Je comprends plus très bien là. » dit Dave en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as couché avec une fille, c’est ça ? »

« Non. Je sais que je suis gay depuis très longtemps, j’ai pas eu besoin de tester. »

« Alors là, je comprends de moins en moins. Comment tu peux ne plus être vierge sans avoir couché ni avec une fille ni avec un garçon ? »

« OK, je suppose que si quelqu’un a le droit de savoir, c’est toi. » dit Sebastian en s’extrayant des bras de Dave et en s’asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

Dave se redressa et s’assit en tailleur lui aussi face à Sebastian, prenant les mains de son petit ami dans les siennes.

« J’ai couché avec un garçon… »

« Pourquoi tu m’as menti ? Je comprends pas. »

« Je t’ai pas menti. Ce que j’ai dit, c’est que je n’avais jamais joui avec un autre que toi, pas que tu étais le seul avec qui j’ai couché. J’ai eu trop mal la première fois, c’est pour ça que j’ai pas… »

« Est-ce que tu t’es fait violer ? Si c’est ça, je jure que je vais retrouver ce connard et lui faire bouffer ses couilles. Il avait pas le droit… »

« Non, je me suis pas fait violer. » souffla Sebastian en serrant légèrement les mains de Dave. « Je le voulais. »

« C’est pas une excuse, il aurait dû arrêter quand tu as eu mal et prendre soin de toi. Il aurait dû s’arrêter et te donner du plaisir autrement. Au moins essayer. Il a pensé qu’à lui. »

« Je… je lui ai pas dit. Il savait pas que j’avais mal. »

« C’était sa première fois lui aussi ? »

« Non. Il était plus âgé, il avait de l’expérience. Je crois que c’est ça qui m’a séduit. On était ensemble depuis deux mois. Il savait que j’avais jamais rien fait, il me poussait pas. C’est moi qui l’ai voulu, moi qui lui ai demandé. »

« Justement, il aurait dû s’en rendre compte, te demander, le voir dans tes yeux. Il aurait dû savoir. » dit Dave blessé alors qu’une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Sebastian se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Dave et le serra dans ses bras. Dave lui entoura la taille et le serra contre lui aussi.

« Hé, c’est rien. Juste… un mauvais souvenir. » souffla Sebastian à l’oreille de Dave.

« Mais c’est comme si tu avais que ça, des mauvais souvenirs. »

« J’en ai plein de bons, promis. Je suis même en train d’en ranger un dans le dossier ‘bons moments’ tout de suite. Peut-être que c’est l’occasion d’en parler. »

« Parler de quoi ? »

« De pourquoi tu comptais utiliser un préservatif. On n’en a pas parlé, je sais même pas si tu es actif ou passif ou les deux. »

« Oh, parler de ça… En fait, pour tout te dire, je pensais pas à ça du tout. Je veux dire, pas encore, pas sans en avoir parlé avant. »

« Mais alors pourquoi… ? »

« Ben, il parait que je fais des choses pas trop mal avec ma bouche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh, oh oui, je suis bête. Pourquoi j’y ai pas pensé ? »

« Sûrement parce que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience que tu as peur de revivre. »

« Oui mais toi tu m’as rien fait, tu devrais pas payer pour ce qu’il a fait. »

« Je paye rien là, on discute, c’est tout. »

« Donc, si on devait aller aussi loin, tu es quoi ? Actif ou passif ? » demanda Sebastian un peu inquiet.

« Ben… J’ai jamais essayé ni l’un ni l’autre, alors, je sais pas trop. » répondit Dave en caressant le dos de son petit ami.

« Mais tu y penses jamais, tu t’imagines jamais dans un rôle où l’autre ? »

« Pas vraiment. Plus… un rôle dans lequel je me vois pas du tout. Je pourrais pas t’expliquer pourquoi mais je pense pas que je prendrais du plaisir en étant passif. Et toi ? Quand tu penses à ça, si tu y penses encore ? »

« Je… J’avais toujours pensé que… que je serais plutôt passif. Mais comme… comme j’ai eu aucune autre expérience que lui et maintenant toi… Je sais pas, je crois que j’ai la trouille. »

« On n’est pas obligé de faire ça. J’ai entendu dire quelque part que la pénétration n’était pas obligatoire. »

« Ah oui ? Où ça ? »

« Je sais plus, sans doute dans un des dépliants que mon père m’a ramené pour LA discussion. Mais en tous cas, si aucun de nous deux n’a envie d’être passif, on devrait pas se forcer. Peut-être qu’un jour, ta peur s’envolera et on pourra essayer. En attendant, on a plein d’autres possibilités à explorer. »

« Mais… et si jamais j’ai toujours peur ? On passerait notre vie à jamais avoir de vraies relations sexuelles ? »

« Non, dis pas ça Scar. On a déjà eu des VRAIES relations sexuelles. »

« Est-ce que tu es réel ? Je suis pas en train de rêver ? »

« Je penses pas. Pince-moi pour vérifier. Aïe, mais t’es fou, je plaisantais. »

« Pardon, pardon, je t’ai fait mal ? » s’excusa Sebastian en embrassant l’endroit qu’il venait de pincer sur le bras de Dave.

« Oui, beaucoup. » se plaignit faussement Dave.

Sebastian donna de petits coups de langue sur la zone, comme un animal qui panserait une plaie.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci. »

« Alors, c’est officiel ? Notre anniversaire c’est le 14 mars maintenant ? »

« C’est officiel. Joyeux zeroième anniversaire. »

« Ca existe pas zeroième. » s’esclaffa Sebastian.

« Ah oui ? Alors on ferait mieux de se revoir dans un an pour fêter notre premier anniversaire. »

« Si on peut se revoir d’ici là, je suis partant. » dit Sebastian en souriant à Dave.

Ils scellèrent cet accord d’un baiser passionné. Et ils profitèrent d’avoir l’appartement  pour eux pour passer du temps ensemble. Ils regardèrent un film à la télé, improvisèrent ensemble un repas avec  ce qu’il y avait dans le frigo, Sebastian apprit quelques notes de piano à Dave. Et ils se séparèrent dans l’après-midi avec la promesse de se revoir très vite.


	23. Rencontrer la famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle qu’en théorie toutes les conversations se passent en anglais, sauf les parties en gras, comme d’habitude, qui sont en français pour ceux qui avaient oublié le principe.

« Rappelle moi juste à quel point ta famille est riche ? » demanda Dave alors qu’ils se prélassaient dans le jacuzzi de la terrasse de Sebastian.

« Un peu trop. La plupart ont oublié que tout ne s’achète pas. » répondit Sebastian en se calant contre l’épaule de son petit ami.

« Ca va me coûter quoi d’accepter qu’ils me payent mon billet d’avion pour t’accompagner en France ? »

« Rien du tout parce que c’est Marie qui paye. Et techniquement un peu Chloé. Une partie de ton billet est son cadeau d’anniversaire. »

« Donc, ça va bien me coûter quelque chose. »

« Non, rien. Enfin, si, le décalage horaire. Mais comme on reste trois semaines, ça te laisse le temps de profiter entre les deux. »

« Ca me met quand même pas très à l’aise. »

« Si tu tiens à ce que ça te coûte quelque chose… on peut s’arranger. » murmura Sebastian d’une voix suave en se mettant à califourchon sur les genoux de Dave.

« Tu me prends pour un gigolo maintenant ? Je suis profondément blessé. »

« Je garde l’idée en tête pour quand notre vie sexuelle sera devenue d’un ennui mortel. »

« Pervers. »

« Oui mais c’est aussi ça qui te plait chez moi, non ? »

« J’avoue. »

« J’ai prévu une boîte entière de préservatifs à la cerise pour ces vacances. »

« Cerise ? J’aime pas trop la cerise. » dit Dave en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Je sais, mais moi j’aime. » répondit Sebastian avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Toi… tu… Oh, oh, d’accord. Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, je vais sûrement être nul pour ça. »

« Ca tombe bien, c’est un peu le principe **[1]**. » dit Dave en riant.

« Arrête de te moquer. » protesta Sebastian en donnant une petite tape sur l’épaule de Dave. « Je suis mort de trouille d’accord ? »

« Je me moque pas, j’essayais juste de détendre un peu l’atmosphère. »

« C’était comment ta première fois ? »

« Ca dépend, laquelle ? La première pipe que j’ai faite, la première que j’ai reçue ou ma première fois tout court ? »

« Oh, wow, j’avais pas pensé que tu avais eu autant de premières fois. »

« La vie est pleine de premières fois, ça nous en laisse plein à vivre ensemble. »

« Donc, ta première fois ? La première tout court. »

« Je dirais… embarrassant. Il ne s’était quasiment rien passé que c’était déjà fini. Et je suis retourné au Scandals, j’ai trop bu et la suite de l’histoire, tu la connais mieux que moi, je me suis réveillé dans ton lit le lendemain. »

« Et pour les deux autres ? »

« L’une des deux, c’était la même en fait. Et pour l’autre, on va dire que j’ai amélioré ma technique depuis, mais ça s’est bien passé parce que c’était avec quelqu’un qui a compté. »

« Logan ? »

« Oui, c’était Logan. »

« Donc, il a compté quand même ? » demanda Sebastian d’une petite voix.

« Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais j’ai arrêté de te voir parce qu’il le demandais. Tu étais le meilleur ami que j’ai jamais eu. S’il n’avait pas compté, je me serais pas laissé faire. Je lui aurais tenu tête, j’aurais pas cédé à son chantage. En fait, si j’avais pas eu de sentiments pour lui, je l’aurais sûrement quitté. »

Sebastian passa ses bras autour du cou de Dave et se serra contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu en as toujours ? Des sentiments pour lui je veux dire. »

« Je crois oui. Pas les même qu’avant. J’ai surtout de la peine pour lui, il est pas méchant dans le fond, il a jamais voulu nous faire du mal, je crois qu’il essayait juste de se protéger. Et il savait déjà quelque chose que j’avais pas réalisé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que toi et moi, on n’a jamais vraiment été juste des amis. Que mes sentiments pour toi étaient déjà plus forts que ceux que j’avais pour lui. »

« Sans doute oui. »

« Si on sortait de là ? Je sens que je commence à être tout fripé et il faut encore que je retourne dans ma petite chambre pour finir d’emballer mes affaires. »

« Tu as raison, on se revoit demain de toute façon et on se quitte plus pendant un mois. J’ai hâte. »

« Moi aussi. »

Dave partit emballer ses dernières affaires. Et le lendemain, comme prévu, Sebastian attendait Dave devant la tour des dortoirs, nonchalamment appuyé contre sa Porsche cabriolet.

« Wow, belle voiture. Tu dois avoir toutes les filles que tu veux avec ça. » s’exclama un garçon en sortant du bâtiment.

« J’ai pas à me plaindre, ça va. » répondit Sebastian.

« J’imagine qu’il n’y a aucune chance que tu me laisse faire un tour au volant de ce bijou. »

« Aujourd’hui, aucune, je suis venu chercher un ami pour retourner dans l’Ohio ensemble. »

« Ah oui ? Qui est le petit veinard qui va avoir le droit de monter dans ton bolide pour plusieurs heures ? »

« David Karofsky. Tu le connais ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux sûrement pas voyager avec lui. »

« Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que c’est une pédale. »

« Oh, ça. » dit Sebastian d’un air pensif. « En fait, c’est précisément pour ça que je le veux dans ma voiture pendant de longues heures. » ajouta-t-il en s’approchant et en posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon. « Peut-être que tu veux faire un tour un de ces jours. » finit-il d’un ton séducteur en se rapprochant de l’oreille de son interlocuteur.

« Oh mon dieu, me touche pas. Quelle horreur, je veux surtout jamais monter dans ta voiture, sale pédale. » s’écria l’autre en se reculant précipitamment.

« D’une, ça, c’est ce qu’on appelle un retournement de situation. De deux, quel vocabulaire étendu, tu m’épates. Et de trois, ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas te laisser monter, j’ai déjà un petit ami et tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Allez, bonne journée. »

« Scar, est-ce qu’il t’embête ? » demanda Dave qui venait d’arriver avec un carton dans les bras.

« Non bébé, t’inquiète pas, il partait. » répondit Sebastian en prenant le carton des mains de son petit ami pour le poser sur le siège arrière. « Tu as autre chose ? »

« Oui, Jenny arrive avec mon sac de voyage et je remonte chercher le deuxième carton juste après ça. » répondit Dave avant d’embrasser tendrement Sebastian. « Bonjour toi. »

« Bonjour. »

« Quand vous aurez finis tous les deux, quelqu’un me dira où je pose ce sac qui pèse une tonne ? » se plaignit Jenny.

« Oh oui, pardon, tiens, il reste de la place dans le coffre. » dit Sebastian en contournant la voiture et en ouvrant le coffre.

« Merci. Et bonjour quand même. » dit Jenny avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Mais oui, bonjour. » s’exclama Sebastian en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je vais chercher le dernier carton. » intervint Dave.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais cet été ? » demanda Sebastian à Jenny en se réinstallant contre sa voiture en attendant que Dave revienne.

« Huuummm, je profites de ton loft immense pour faire la fiesta avec Lisa et Tyler. » plaisanta Jenny.

« Du moment que je retrouve mon appartement dans l’état où je l’ai laissé quand je rentre, faites vous plaisir. »

« Heu… je plaisantais, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je sais, mais pas moi. Les voisins sont plutôt cools et en plus, la plupart d’entre eux sera pas là. Franchement, Tyler et Lisa… Il se passe quoi entre eux au juste ? »

« Je crois que pour l’instant, c’est quelque chose du genre, juste amis mais qui couchent ensemble de temps en temps. Mais vu qu’à ma connaissance aucun des deux n’a couché avec personne d’autre depuis des mois, je serais pas surprise qu’ils finissent par régulariser la situation si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Régulariser ? »

« Ouais, tu m’as comprise. Ils vont bien finir par ouvrir les yeux et finir par sortir ensemble officiellement. »

« Ah d’accord, régulariser. Et juste comme ça, tu les connais depuis quoi ? Quatre mois ? Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« C’est mon petit doigt qui me l’a dit. Comme il m’avait dit que Logan et Dave, ça ne durerait sûrement pas. Appelons ça l’intuition féminine. »

« Je commence à avoir peur. Elle te dis quoi ton intuition pour Dave et moi ? »

« Que des bonnes choses… A condition que vous vous souveniez toujours que c’est jamais gagné. »

« Oh la vache, tu sais que des fois, je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. »

« OK, laisse-moi reformuler. Vous pourriez bien vivre ensemble ‘jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare’ mais pour ça, il ne faut pas prendre l’autre pour acquis, jamais. »

« Bon, ben on va commencer par les vacances je pense. » dit Sebastian en s’écartant de la voiture pour laisser passer Dave qui arrivait avec le prochain carton.

Dave posa le carton sur le siège arrière et les deux garçons firent leurs adieux à Jenny. Puis Sebastian tendit les clés de sa voiture à Dave qui le regarda d’un air surpris.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? »

« En général, on met ça dans la petite fente à côté du volant et on fait tourner pour démarrer le moteur. Tu l’as eu comment ton permis de conduire ? »

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu veux que ce soit moi qui conduise. »

« J’espérais oui, les deux premières heures. On gagnera du temps si on se relaie, sinon, il faudra qu’on fasse des pauses plus longues. »

« Tu veux que je conduise ta voiture ? Ta voiture qui a dû coûter une fortune. »

« C’est juste une voiture David : quatre roues, une carrosserie, des sièges, un volant. »

« Mais c’est une très belle voiture, je connais beaucoup de mecs qui tueraient pour la conduire. »

« Par pitié, ne tue personne, prends juste les clés. Et au fait, je t’ai déjà confié bien plus précieux que ma voiture mon amour. »

« Ah bon, quoi donc ? »

« Utilise ton imagination mon cœur. » répondit Sebastian avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien, bien, allons-y alors. »

Dave contourna la voiture et s’installa derrière le volant pendant que Sebastian prenait place à côté de lui. Alors qu’ils entraient dans Lima, Dave au volant, un peu plus de cinq heures plus tard, Sebastian envoya un message rapide à Paul.

 **De Sebastian à Yogi :** _Arrivons dans cinq minutes. A tout de suite._

Paul attendait sur le pas de la porte quand la voiture se gara dans l’allée.

« David, comment tu t’es payé cette voiture ? Tu trafique pas de la drogue au moins ? »

« Non, je vends seulement mon corps. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Paul horrifié.

« Il plaisante Paul, c’est ma voiture. Cadeau de mon cher père pour mes 18 ans. »

« Et tu laisse David la conduire ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je sens que vous mourrez d’envie de faire un tour avec aussi. »

« Oh non, non, je ne voudrais pas l’abimer. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd’hui ? C’est une voiture, pas une figurine de collection qu’il faut garder dans son emballage d’origine. »

« Ne lutte pas papa. Prends juste les clés. »

« Une autre fois peut-être. Pour l’instant, il y a… quelqu’un que je veux te présenter. » dit Paul d’un air gêné.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Dave perplexe.

« Je sais que le divorce n’a pas été prononcé il y a très longtemps mais… C’est pas de ta faute David. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu’avec ta mère, ça n’était plus trop ça. Sa réaction, c’était juste, tu sais, la goutte de trop. »

« Papa, respire. Donc, tu as rencontré quelqu’un. Et si je comprends bien, on est en train de la faire attendre. »

« C’est un peu ça. »

« Bon, ben on y va, j’ai hâte de savoir qui est la perle qui t’as redonné le sourire. » dit Dave d’un ton enjoué.

« En fait… tu la connais déjà, essaie de garder l’esprit ouvert d’accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu sors avec Sue Sylvester ? »

« Bon, on entre au lieu de laisser l’angoisse monter tous les deux ? Je suis sûre qu’il y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter comme ça. » intervint Sebastian.

Dave et Sebastian prirent chacun un carton sur le siège arrière et se dirigèrent vers la maison, précédés par Paul qui leur ouvrit la porte. Ils posèrent les cartons dans l’entrée pour avoir les mains libres pour rencontrer la mystérieuse invitée.

« Bonjour, vous avez fait bonne route ? » demanda Shannon Beiste en se levant du canapé où elle était assise.

« Coach Beiste ? Je dois avouer, j’aurais jamais imaginé. »

« Nous non plus en fait. » avoua Paul. « On a un peu parlé à l’enterrement de Finn. Et puis on s’est revus, plusieurs fois et petit à petit, ça a évolué. »

« Je suis content pour vous deux. Je veux dire, Kurt nous a un peu parlé de ce qu’il s’est passé avec votre ex mari… Vous méritez d’être heureuse, et toi aussi papa. Si c’est ensemble, alors tant mieux. » dit Dave en serrant sa nouvelle belle-mère dans ses bras.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser en famille. » dit timidement Shannon.

« Si vous ne faites pas parti de la famille alors moi non plus. » intervint Sebastian.

« Il a raison, tu devrais l’inviter à rester pour le dîner papa. » dit Dave à son père qui lui renvoya un grand sourire.

« Je crois que tu n’as pas le choix, ce serait très malpoli de refuser l’invitation de mes garçons. » dit Paul à sa compagne en passant une main autour de sa taille.

Dave eut un petit sourire d’entendre son père les appeler ‘’mes garçons’’ alors que Sebastian n’était son petit ami que depuis quelques mois. Il se sentait un peu coupable depuis le divorce de ses parents, se pensait fautif d’avoir détruit leur famille, mais ce soir là, il réalisa quelque chose : une famille, ce sont les gens qui se soucient les uns des autres et font l’effort de s’accepter tels qu’ils sont. Donc oui, ce soir là, ils passèrent tous les quatre un dîner en famille.

Paul raconta des souvenirs d’enfance de son fils, Dave et Shannon parlèrent de l’année qu’ils avaient partagée au lycée de McKinley, Sebastian raconta un peu la Dalton Academy et la France, les deux étudiants partagèrent quelques détails de leur vie à Chicago. Ils rirent de bon cœur tous ensemble et de l’avis général, ce fut une très bonne soirée et c’est tout naturellement que Shannon fut invitée à rester pour la nuit et accepta.

Le lendemain matin, Dave retrouva son ancien professeur dans la cuisine quand il descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour. Déjà debout coach ? »

« Oh oui, l’habitude des entraînements de foot. Ton père dort encore. J’ai fait du café, tu en veux ? »

« Non merci, c’est gentil mais je ne bois pas de café. » répondit Dave en ouvrant le frigo pour sortir la bouteille de jus d’oranges. « Vous en voulez ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la bouteille.

« Merci, je veux bien un verre. »

« Sebastian a du mal à concevoir comment je peux ne pas boire de café alors que moi, j’ai beau y goûter, je n’arrive pas à aimer ça. »

« Il dort encore ? »

« Oh oui ma petite marmotte n’ouvre pas un œil avant dix heures du matin s’il a le choix. Pas étonnant qu’il s’entende aussi bien avec mon père. »

« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Un peu plus de trois mois maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? J’aurais cru plus à vous voir ensemble. »

« Ca doit être parce qu’on se connaît depuis beaucoup plus longtemps en fait. On est amis depuis la fin de ma première année de terminale. »

« Bonjour. Il y a du café ? » marmonna Sebastian en entrant dans la cuisine, vêtu uniquement d’un pantalon de jogging gris, les yeux à peine ouvert, les cheveux en bataille.

« Oui, assieds toi, je te l’apporte. » répondit Dave en versant une tasse de café et en mettant du sucre et du lait exactement au goût de son petit ami. « Voilà. » ajouta-t-il en embrassant le dessus de la tête de Sebastian et en glissant la tasse devant lui.

« Merci. »

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis le dernier réveillé ? » demanda Paul, pas beaucoup mieux réveillé que Sebastian, en pyjama.

« On dirait bien oui papa, vu que tout le monde est là. »

« Te moque pas de moi. » dit Paul en embrassant à l’aveuglette la tempe de son fils. « Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en ébouriffant affectueusement Sebastian.

« Oui, très bien Paul, merci et vous ? »

« Parfaitement bien. Merci. » dit Paul en prenant la tasse de café que lui tendait Shannon et en l’embrassant.

Il prit une gorgée et fit la grimace. Dave lui tendit un sucre en souriant. Paul le mit dans son café et le touilla avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée avec un air satisfait.

« Ca viendra coach, vous inquiétez pas. C’est que je le connais depuis vingt ans quand même. »

Ils s’installèrent tous à table et mangèrent dans une ambiance qui semblait désormais familière.

Le coach rentra ensuite chez elle mais ils la retrouvèrent régulièrement pendant toute la semaine. Si bien qu’un jour, Dave glissa discrètement à son père qu’il devrait proposer à sa petite amie de vivre ensembles et Paul rougit, même s’il souriait. Et Sebastian, fidèle à sa promesse, laissa Paul conduire sa voiture. En fait, il lui proposa même d’emmener Shannon faire un tour avec et de la laisser la conduire au moins une fois. Aux protestations de la coach, il rappela encore une fois que ce n’était qu’une voiture.

Le dimanche, ils devaient partir pour New-York le lendemain très tôt pour y prendre leurs avions pour la France. Et puisque Kurt voyagerait avec eux pour tenir compagnie à Sebastian à l’aéroport en attendant qu’il prenne son avion une fois Dave parti, il avait été décidé qu’ils dormiraient chez Burt et Carole cette nuit là.

C’est pour ça qu’ils se retrouvèrent à passer l’après midi avec Kurt, Sam, Artie et Puck en compagnie de jeux vidéos.

« Kurt, je n’aurais vraiment jamais cru que tu sache jouer aux jeux vidéos. » plaisanta Sebastian alors que le New-Yorkais installait le jeu.

« Quoi, personne ne l’a prévenu que je suis le roi de Mario Kart depuis que j’ai trois ans ? » s’étonna faussement Kurt.

« Sauf que c’est pas vraiment Mario Kart que tu installes là. »

« Ah oui ? Oups, tant pis. Call of Duty, ça va à tout le monde ? » demanda Kurt.

« Tu parie si ça me va, Puck me doit toujours une revanche. » s’exclama Artie.

« Alors là, si tu crois que tu peux battre Puck, bonne chance, personne n’y est jamais arrivé. » lui dit Sam en se callant contre le lit de Kurt.

« Personne hein ? » demanda Kurt en levant un sourcil vers Puck.

« Ca, c’est ce que Sam croit, il pense que s’il ne peut pas me battre personne peut. Mais en fait, il y a encore une personne que je n’ai jamais réussi à battre. » répondit Puck avec un sourire en coin.

« Sans rire Puck, quel mec peut bien te tenir en échec à Call of ? » demanda Sam.

« Qui a dit que c’était un mec ? » demanda Kurt.

« Les filles jouent pas à Call of. » répondit Artie comme si c’était une évidence.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Kurt y joue bien, c’est un peu pareil non ? » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Scar, s’il te plait. » sermonna Dave.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis mec, je peux encore te mettre mon poing dans la figure. C’est pas l’envie qui m’en manque depuis que tu as failli aveugler Blaine. » intervint Puck.

« Du calme, c’était juste une plaisanterie. Mais au passage, ma sœur joue à ce genre de jeux et elle pourrait carrément tous vous battre. »

« C’est ça ouais. » dirent en chœur Artie et Sam.

« Je vous jure, vous la connaissez pas, elle peut être féroce. » dit Sebastian avec un frisson.

« David, on dirait que tu t’es pas rendu compte dans quoi tu t’embarquais. » plaisanta Kurt.

« Non, mais le reste du temps, elle est adorable, mais avec une manette dans les mains, elle fait un carnage. » dit Sebastian d’un air nostalgique.

« Hé, ça va, elle te manque je sais, mais on va la voir dans moins de deux jours. » rassura Dave en se rapprochant de Sebastian et en lui serrant doucement la main, s’attirant un sourire de la part de l’autre garçon.

« OK, ça suffit, vous allez me faire vomir à être aussi adorable tous les deux, attrapez une manette qu’on puisse jouer. » protesta Puck pour la forme avec malgré tout un petit sourire.

« Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? » taquina Dave.

« Essaie de me battre et on en reparle après. »

« Fais attention Puckerman, tu prends des risques, personne n’est imbattable. » lui dit Sebastian alors que Dave prenait une manette.

« Ouais, sauf que je l’ai jamais battu. » pondéra Dave.

Ils jouèrent des heures, changeant d’adversaire à chaque partie. Et jusque là, Puck avait bien gagné toutes les parties qu’il avait jouées. Sebastian avait aussi gagné toutes ses parties, même contre Dave après qu’ils se soient jurés que ça n’était qu’un jeu et que quelque soit l’issue du combat, ça ne changerait pas ce qu’il y avait entre eux. A la surprise quasi générale, Kurt aussi avait gagné tous ses duels. Ils se préparaient donc à se disputer la première place, même si les trois autres garçons étaient sûrs que Puck serait le grand vainqueur.

Puck et Kurt s’installèrent face à l’écran, manettes en main. Ils se regardèrent avec défi.

« Prêt à mordre la poussière Hummel ? » demanda Puck.

« Donne-moi ton meilleur coup Puckerman. » répondit Kurt en soulevant un sourcil.

A la surprise générale, Kurt gagna et se regarda les ongles d’un air détaché.

« Ah oui, au fait. Le mec qui tient Puck en échec… C’est moi. » lâcha-t-il comme si ça n’était rien du tout.

« Pas moyen. » dirent Sam et Artie complètement stupéfaits.

« Je vous avait pourtant prévenus. Kurtsy est mon pire cauchemar à Call of. Surtout depuis qu’il a rompu avec Adam. »

« Quoi ? » s’écria Dave.

« Oups, désolé bébé, je savais pas qu’ils étaient pas au courant. » dit Puck d’un air coupable.

« Pas encore, mais c’est  bon, ils auraient fini par savoir. »

« Bébé ? Vraiment Puck ? » demanda Sam.

« Quoi ? » répondit Puck défensivement.

« Oh rien, juste qu’en général, c’est les filles avec qui tu couches que tu appelles bébé. » fit remarquer Artie.

« Pas. Moyen. » s’exclama Sam en voyant Kurt rougir à ce qu’Artie venait de dire.

« C’est bon, il avait besoin de réconfort, j’étais là, c’est tout. » se défendit Puck.

« Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que tu appelle coucher ensemble. » répondit Kurt en rougissant un peu plus.

« Mais alors t’es gay Puck ? » demanda Sam.

« Pas moyen mec. Je suis 99% hétéro et le 1% restant, c’est pour Kurt. »

« Donc vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Dave.

« Non, on se tient compagnie jusqu’à la fin des vacances. Ensuite, je rentre à New-York. » dit Kurt.

« Et moi à LA. Fin de l’histoire. » termina Puck.

« OK, c’est très bien tout ça, mais maintenant, c’est mon tour de vous battre tous les deux, en place. » intervint Sebastian en prenant une manette.

Kurt s’installa entre les jambes de Puck, le dos contre lui et Puck prit la manette restante. Ils lancèrent le jeu à nouveau et Sebastian gagna la partie. Ce qui valut à Sebastian un baiser de félicitation de la part de Dave et à Puck un baiser de consolation de la part de Kurt. Et des sifflets de la part de Sam et Artie qui se sentaient un peu à part soudainement.

Kurt prit la manette des mains de Puck et tourna la tête vers Sebastian.

« Prêt le suricate ? Tu vas savoir ce que c’est de perdre. »

« Si c’est le cas, je te mets dans ma valise, peut-être que tu pourras apprendre la défaite à Chloé. »

« J’espère que c’est une promesse. »

Mais encore une fois, c’est Sebastian qui reçu le baiser de félicitation de la part de Dave et Kurt et Puck qui partagèrent le baiser de consolation. C’est comme ça que Puck perdit son légendaire titre de roi de Call of Duty. Kurt, lui, conserva son titre à Mario Kart.

Puck resta la nuit lui aussi et suivi son petit-ami de l’été à New-York pour accompagner Dave et Sebastian le lendemain.

« Tu vas me manquer. » dit Dave en entourant la taille de Sebastian.

« C’est juste pour une dizaine d’heures idiot. Et tu vas dormir la plupart du temps. » le sermonna Sebastian, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

« Ca j’y crois pas trop. C’est la première fois que je vais en Europe, je pense pas que je pourrai dormir. »

« Marie et Chloé viendront te chercher à Roissy. Et de toute façon, j’arrive juste trois heures après toi. » dit Sebastian d’un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ca va aller. Mais tu vas quand même me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. »

« Vous êtes adorables tous les deux mais David, il faudrait y aller si tu ne veux pas rater ton avion. » intervint Kurt.

« Je vous le confie. Vous en prenez soin jusqu’à l’heure de son avion. » dit Dave à Kurt et Puck.

« Ils vont me tenir compagnie mais pour le reste, je suis un grand garçon, je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul.

« Oui, c’est ça. » murmura Dave tout en se penchant pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Bon, allez, vas-y, on se revoit à Paris. »

« On se revoit à Paris. »

« A condition que vous preniez vos avions. » s’impatienta Kurt.

« C’est bon, c’est bon, j’y vais. » dit Dave. « Je t’aime. » glissa-t-il à l’oreille de Sebastian qui serra brièvement sa main en lui souriant en réponse.

Après ça, Dave alla enregistrer ses bagages et passa les contrôles de sécurité. Pendant ce temps, Kurt, Puck et Sebastian débattaient de quoi faire pendant les deux heures qu’ils leur restaient avant l’heure d’embarquement de l’avion de Sebastian.

« Tu ne l’aime pas ? » demanda innocemment Kurt à Sebastian alors qu’ils s’installaient pour boire un café.

« Qui ça ? »

« Ton petit ami. Il t’a dit ‘je t’aime’ avant de partir et tu lui as pas répondu. »

« C’est pas parce que je lui ai pas dit que je le ressens pas. »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas si tu l’aime ? »

« Je sais pas, c’est juste pas des mots que je dis facilement. »

« Mais on parle pas d’un de tes coups rapides après une soirée au Scandals. On parle de ton petit ami, qui vient de prendre l’avion pour rencontrer ta famille. »

« En fait, il est pas encore monté dans l’avion, il est en train de passer la sécurité. »

« Sebastian, change pas de sujet. »

« Je peux pas… je peux pas t’expliquer pourquoi mais c’est juste des mots, ça prouve rien. C’est tellement facile de les dire mais ça veut rien dire. »

« Je pense que s’il te le dit, c’est qu’il le pense. Il a pas dit ‘je pense que je t’aime’ comme il me l’avait dit, il a dit ‘je t’aime’. Tu mets en doute sa parole. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je le vois bien qu’il est sincère mais lui dire en retour, j’y arrive pas. »

« Il va bien falloir que tu y arrive, il a besoin de l’entendre, tu crois pas ? »

« Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu’il a pas besoin d’entendre les mots, peut-être qu’il a juste besoin de ressentir que tu l’aime aussi. Il avait pas l’air d’attendre une réponse. En tous cas pas verbale. » intervint Puck.

« J’espère. J’ai pas envi de le perdre parce que je suis un crétin qui arrive pas à lui dire à quel point je suis fou de lui. »

« Je vous ai observés cette semaine et à l’enterrement de Finn. Je crois que je t’ai jamais entendu lui dire je t’aime et je l’ai pas tellement plus entendu te le dire. Mais vous avez ce truc entre vous, je pense même pas que vous en ayez conscience. C’est comme une petite pression de la main, juste le temps de penser ‘je suis là, je t’aime’. Et le message doit bien passer parce qu’il y a toujours un sourire qui semble dire ‘merci, je t’aime aussi’. »

« T’as vu tout ça toi ? » demanda Kurt étonné.

« Le privilège de mon grand âge. » plaisanta Puck.

« Idiot, on a le même âge. » lui rappela Kurt.

« Pas du tout, j’ai trois mois de plus que toi. »

Après ça, la conversation coula, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de Dave, de Sebastian qui espérait que son vol se passe bien, qu’il puisse dormir un peu dans l’avion, qu’il réussisse un peu à manger la nourriture infecte servie dans les avions et surtout que sa rencontre avec Marie et Chloé se passe bien sans qu’il soit là. En bref, Sebastian était complètement angoissé à l’idée que quelque chose se passe mal et qu’il ne soit pas aux côtés de Dave à ce moment là.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l’heure prévue, l’avion de Dave se posa sans encombre à l’aéroport de Roissy. Le garçon descendit de l’avion, attendit patiemment que son sac de voyage passe sur le tapis et se dirigea vers le hall d’entrée où il devait retrouver Chloé et Marie. Il chercha la sœur de son petit ami du regard, il ne l’avait vu qu’en photo ou sur Skype mais il n’eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps, Chloé se dirigeait déjà vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« David ? Vous êtes tous aussi grands en Amérique ? »

« Non, pas tous. On a quelques modèles réduits. »

« Hé, je suis pas un modèle réduit. »

« Pardon, je disais pas ça pour toi. »

« J’espère bien. » dit la jeune fille avec un large sourire. « Tu as réussi à dormir un peu dans l’avion ? »

« Pas vraiment non. C’est la première fois que je viens en Europe, les sièges sont tellement serrés que je tiens à peine assis et je nierai en bloc si tu le dis à ton frère, mais j’avoue que je suis un peu inquiet de savoir s’il fait un bon voyage. »

« Je nierai en bloc t’avoir fait cet aveux si tu lui dis, mais il est inquiet pour toi aussi. Dès qu’il a été seul, c'est-à-dire dès qu’il a eu passé la sécurité, il m’a appelée et il n’a pas raccroché avant d’être dans son avion. Il peut bien faire semblant, mais je le connais, j’ai vite arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il m’a demandé de bien m’occuper de toi en l’attendant. »

Dave ne répondit rien, mais il avait une sorte de sourire niais qu’il avait souvent ces derniers temps quand quelqu’un lui disait avoir remarqué toutes les petites choses qui prouvaient que Sebastian tenait à lui.

« Allo ? La terre appelle David ? Reviens avec nous. » dit Chloé en agitant une main devant les yeux de Dave qui réalisa qu’il n’avait pas écouté ce qu’elle venait de dire.

« Oh, pardon, j’étais un peu ailleurs. »

« J’ai vu ça oui. Je disais donc que maman est en train de se garer, il faut qu’on l’attende. Ensuite, on a le choix entre rentrer à l’appartement tous les deux en métro pour que tu puisses prendre une douche si tu as envie. Ou alors, on reste tous ici pour attendre Sebastian et on rentre tous en voiture avec maman. »

« Je crois que j’aimerais mieux attendre ici. J’ai hâte de prendre une bonne douche mais je préfère attendre moins longtemps pour retrouver Sebastian. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas bien sûr. »

« Tu rigole ? J’espérais secrètement que ce soit ton choix, je te rappelle que moi, ça fait un an que je l’ai pas vu. »

« C’est vrai, j’avais oublié ce détail. Ca doit être dur d’être loin de lui comme ça. »

« C’est l’enfer. » dit Chloé en perdant un peu son sourire. « Mais c’est pas le moment de penser à ça, on a trois semaines tous ensemble, c’est pas génial ça ? »

« Si, c’est vrai. »

« Viens, puisqu’on reste ici, je te propose d’aller nous asseoir pour prendre un café. »

« Du moment que je peux avoir autre chose que du café, ça me va. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne bois pas de café ? Et tu arrives à sortir avec mon frère ? Comment tu fais ? »

« Tant qu’on ne veut pas à tout prix me convertir, j’accepte que les gens n’aient pas la même religion que moi. C’est juste pareil pour le café. Tant que je le laisse en boire autant qu’il veut, on arrive à s’entendre. Je sais pas en France, mais aux Etats-Unis, il y a pleins d’endroits où on peut boire du café ou autre chose. »

« En France aussi, donc allons-y. » dit Chloé en prenant la direction d’un des cafés peuplant l’aéroport.

« On n’attend pas ta mère ? Comment elle va nous retrouver ? »

« Grâce à ce truc révolutionnaire qu’ils ont inventé il y a quelques années. » répondit Chloé en sortant son portable. « Je vais lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire où on est. »

« En effet, c’est révolutionnaire cette chose là, comment tu appelles ça ? »

«  **Un téléphone portable.**  »

« Quoi ? »

« Un téléphone portable. » répéta Chloé en anglais.

« Redis-moi ça. »

« Un téléphone portable. »

« Non, je voulais dire, en français. »

« Ah. **Téléphone portable**. Mais la plupart du temps, on dit juste **portable**. »

«  **Portable**. » dit Dave en articulant bien.

« Oui, c’est ça. » dit Chloé, attirant un sourire à Dave.

« Et comment tu dirais ‘tu m’as manqué ?’ »

« A ce point là ? Il en a de la chance mon frère de t’avoir trouvé. »

« Non, c’est moi qui ai de la chance. »

« OK, alors on dit ‘ **tu m’as manqué** ’. » dit Chloé en articulant bien chaque syllabe pour que Dave puisse bien comprendre.

«  **Tu m’as manqué**  ? » répéta Dave.

« Voilà, exactement. »

«  **Tu m’as manqué**. » répéta Dave avec un peu plus d’assurance.

« J’ai enfin réussi à garer la voiture. Bonjour David, c’est ça ? Tu as fais bon voyage ? » dit joyeusement Marie en s’asseyant à la table.

« Bonjour madame. »

« Oh non, pas de ça entre nous, appelle-moi Marie. »

« D’accord, Marie. C’était un peu long et fatigant mais je suis content d’être ici et de vous rencontrer enfin. Sebastian m’a beaucoup parlé de vous deux, il vous aime vraiment beaucoup. »

« J’espère bien qu’il nous aime beaucoup, il manquerait plus que ça. » s’exclama Chloé.

« Chloé, sois polie s’il te plait. »

« Quoi ? J’ai rien dit de mal. »

« Nous aussi on l’aime beaucoup. »

« En tous cas, bienvenu dans la famille grand frère. »

« Oh, c’est peut-être un peu rapide, je veux dire, on est ensemble que depuis trois mois. » dit Dave en rougissant.

« Ouais mais j’ai un bon pressentiment à ton sujet. » dit joyeusement Chloé.

La conversation coulait facilement entre eux, comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et comme si se raconter leurs vies entières n’était rien de plus que se raconter une semaine passée sans se voir. A plusieurs reprises, Dave redemanda comment dire ‘tu m’as manqué’ en français, pour être sûr de bien s’en souvenir et essaya d’apprendre quelques mots en français, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire Chloé et Marie à chaque fois.

Il restait malgré tout un peu tendu, jusqu’à ce que soit finalement annoncé que l’avion de Sebastian avait atterri. Ils cherchèrent à quelle porte Sebastian devait sortir et attendirent patiemment que l’autre garçon ait récupéré ses bagages et sorte enfin.

Le dernier arrivé chercha du regard en passant les portes de la zone réservée et trouva rapidement son petit ami dont la tête dépassait du reste de la foule. Il se jeta sur lui et l’embrassa passionnément, laissant sa valise quelques pas derrière lui.

«  **Tu m’as manqué.**  » articula Dave quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

«  **Tu m’as manqué aussi.**  » dit Sebastian sans réaliser que son petit ami venait de lui parler en français.

«  **Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Mais pour information, tu m’as manqué aussi.**  » gémit Chloé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

«  **Mais oui, tu m’as manqué aussi Boucle d’or.**  » dit joyeusement Sebastian en se tournant vers elle et en la soulevant du sol pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs en la tenant par la taille.

«  **Ah, repose moi, je vais être malade.**  » s’écria la jeune fille malgré son rire qui trahissait qu’en fait elle était parfaitement heureuse de la place où elle se trouvait.

Sebastian reposa sa petite sœur sur le sol et se tourna vers Marie avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

«  **Maman.**  » il murmura avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « Vous m’avez tous manqué. J’espère que vous n’avez pas dit trop de bêtises sur moi pendant que j’étais pas là. »

« Sebastian Onesto Smythe, est-ce que tu pourrais commencer par réaliser que ton petit ami a fait l’effort d’apprendre une phrase en français juste pour t’accueillir ? » s’écria Chloé.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sebastian, sincèrement surpris.

« J’ai arrêté de compter au bout de dix fois, il a passé trois heures à me redemander comment te dire que tu lui as manqué en français et tu n’as même pas battu un cil. Je te préviens, je le considère déjà comme de la famille alors tu vas me faire un peu plus d’efforts que ça pour pas le faire fuir celui-là. »

« Okay, respire Chloé, j’ai compris. » dit Sebastian avant de se tourner vers Dave. « Désolé de pas avoir réalisé Pooky. En même temps, c’est parce que tu as bien appris que je me suis pas rendu compte que c’était du français. »

« Non, c’est rien, t’inquiète pas. » dit Dave en lui prenant les mains et en se rapprochant de lui pour lui glisser à l’oreille «  **Je t’aime.**  »

Sebastian resserra ses mains autour de celles de son petit ami en penchant la tête sur le côté, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je serais vraiment partant pour une bonne douche. Peut-être une sieste aussi. On rentre ? »

« La voiture nous attend sur le parking. »

Ils affrontèrent les bouchons parisiens pour atteindre l’appartement de Marie et Chloé, les deux garçons sur la banquette arrière, blottis l’un contre l’autre à moitié endormis. A leur arrivés, ils prirent une douche à tour de rôle pendant que Chloé et Marie préparaient le repas de midi. Après avoir mangé, ils s’installèrent tous ensembles au salon, Marie et Chloé sur les deux fauteuils, Sebastian allongé sur le canapé, une main caressant la nuque de Dave, l’autre main passée autour de la taille de son petit ami qui était allongé le dos contre lui. Dave caressait le poignet de Sebastian et bien vite, ça ne sembla plus important que Dave ne comprenne pas un mot de ce que la télé diffusait puisqu’ils s’endormirent tous les deux pour le reste de l’après-midi.

Chloé ne manqua pas de les prendre en photo et de les taquiner à ce sujet là pendant plusieurs jours. L’une des photos atterrissant bien entendu sur Facebook avec la légende ‘’Le nouveau membre de la famille, n’est-il pas adorable ?’’ qui attira nombre de commentaires de la part des amis des deux garçons.

Ils partirent le soir après avoir mangé pour l’appartement de Montpellier où ils passeraient les trois semaines de vacances de Dave et Sebastian. De cette façon, ils roulèrent toute la nuit et évitèrent les immanquables bouchons qui les attendaient s’ils avaient roulé dans la journée. Marie et Sebastian se relayèrent au volant et ils arrivèrent à l’appartement au petit matin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Je suis désolée, la phrase de Sebastian m’est venue d’instinct en anglais ‘’I’ll probably suck at it’’ qui veut bien dire ‘’je vais sûrement être nul pour ça’’ mais pourrait aussi vouloir dire ‘’je vais sûrement sucer ça’’, deal with it, je fais des jeux de mots en anglais qui sont juste intraduisibles en français et je pouvais pas m’empêcher de le glisser pour ma version en anglais.


	24. Baisers Français

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire est composée d’une certaine part vaguement autobiographique. Pas que je raconte ma vie dans tout ça, mais pour donner un exemple, l’habitude de Dave de faire ses devoirs dans le salon parce qu’il ne peut pas travailler seul dans sa chambre, c’est carrément ce que je faisais quand j’étais petite (plus grande, une fois que je vivais seule, il y avait toujours la télé allumée pour que je travaille, le silence m’empêche de me concentrer). Mais soyons honnête, elle ne l’a jamais été autant que dans ce chapitre et le précédent. Toute ressemblance avec des événements s’étant produits dans ma vie ou celle de mes proches n’est absolument pas fortuite.
> 
> Aussi, dans ce chapitre, si vous l’attendiez et ne l’aviez pas plus ou moins devinée, l’explication du choix de mon titre, parce que oui, j’avais une raison, c’est pas venu de nulle part.

Dave sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers sa trousse de toilette. Il sortit sa mousse à raser et son rasoir et farfouilla à la recherche de son après-rasage. Vu la taille de la bouteille et celle de sa trousse, il dût vite se rendre à l’évidence, il avait oublié son après-rasage à Paris.

L’air autour de lui sembla soudainement plus lourd et il n’arrivait plus à le faire entrer dans ses poumons. Trois semaines sans son après-rasage, c’était au dessus de ses forces.

« David, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » demanda Sebastian à travers la porte.

Dave essaya de répondre, mais il ne pouvait plus respirer, l’air ne parvenait plus jusqu’à ses poumons et parler n’était plus une option. Il voulait bouger, aller ouvrir la porte mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir.

« David ? Tout va bien là dedans ? David ? Réponds-moi. OK, si tu me réponds pas, j’enfonce la porte. David ? »

D’entendre son petit ami inquiet de l’autre côté de la porte ne faisait qu’augmenter sa panique, il se mit à trembler, tout ce qu’il avait réussi à faire était de s’adosser à un mur mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus respirer. Il y eu un grand boum à la porte, suivi d’un juron de Sebastian.

« David ? Réponds-moi, s’il te plait, réponds-moi. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda Marie qui passait par là.

« Je sais pas, c’est fermé à clé, il me répond pas, j’espère qu’il a pas… »

« Calme toi mon grand, je vais chercher un tournevis, on va ouvrir cette porte d’accord ? »

Sebastian était en larmes, son épaule le lançait mais il ne pensait à rien d’autre que son petit ami de l’autre côté de la porte qui ne répondait pas à ses appels. De son côté, Dave était scotché au mur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, de dire le moindre mot.

« David ? S’il te plait, fais pas de bêtise. David, tu peux pas me laisser, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. S’il te plait, réponds moi, dis quelque chose. »

Marie revint avec un tournevis et ouvrit la porte, Sebastian se jeta dans la salle de bain pour y trouver son petit ami, l’air complètement paniqué, appuyé contre un mur avec rien d’autre qu’une serviette autour de la taille.

« David ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » demanda Sebastian paniqué. « Hé, respire. Regarde-moi Pooky. Inspire doucement. Oui, c’est bien, comme ça. Inspire, expire. Regarde-moi, reste concentré sur ta respiration d’accord ? »

Sebastian parlait calmement, forçant Dave à le regarder dans les yeux et avait pris ses mains qu’il serrait délicatement. Peu à peu, Dave retrouva une respiration régulière, rassuré par le contact avec son petit ami.

« Là… Ca va mieux ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

« J’ai… j’ai oublié… mon… mon… après-rasage. » balbutia Dave.

« C’est juste ça ? Mais j’en ai, je peux t’en prêter. C’est pas grave. »

Dave secoua la tête.

« Comment ça non ? Je me souviens pas que tu te sois plaint de mon après-rasage avant. Je peux mettre ma langue dans ta bouche, je peux jouir sur toi mais partager mon après-rasage, ça ne va pas ? »

« C’est pas ça. »

« Alors c’est quoi ? Dis-moi. »

Tout en parlant, les deux garçons s’étaient assis contre le mur et Sebastian avait attiré Dave contre son torse, l’entourant de ses bras.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi. »

« Si c’est important pour toi, je pense pas. Allez, dis-moi. »

« Tu te souviens ce que tu m’as dit sur mon odeur le matin après notre premier rendez-vous ? »

« Qu’elle était rassurante et réconfortante, comme toi. »

« Et comme mon grand-père. C’est lui qui m’a appris à me raser et il m’a offert mon premier rasoir, une bombe de gel à raser et sa bouteille d’après-rasage. Il est mort quelques jours après. Je sais que c’est idiot mais utiliser le même après-rasage que lui, ça me fait sentir proche de lui. »

« C’est pas idiot. »

« Mais je devrais être capable de m’en passer trois semaines sans faire une crise de panique. »

« Je crois que tu vas plus te débarrasser de moi pendant ces trois semaines, juste tu sais, au cas où. »

« Hé, les gars, vous êtes bientôt prêts ? Oups, j’interromps quelque chose ? » demanda Chloé en entrant dans la salle de bain.

« Non, on arrive, sors juste de là que mon petit ami puisse s’habiller. » répondit Sebastian.

« D’accord. Dépêchez- vous, on vous attend dans la voiture. »

« Chloé, attends. » cria Sebastian en se levant. « Heu, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. »

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Dis-moi que tu as une idée d’où je peux trouver de l’après-rasage Brut de Fabergé. »

« Tu as décidé de changer de marque ? Tu pouvais pas attendre d’être rentré chez toi pour ça ? »

« Chloé, s’il te plait, c’est important d’accord ? »

« Ca a un rapport avec la petite crise de ton petit ami. »

« Oui, ça en a un, alors tu sais où en trouver ou pas ? »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Et où ? » demanda Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel.

« N’importe quel supermarché. Bon, vous vous dépêchez maintenant ? »

« Je suis prêt je te signale. »

« Moi aussi. » dit Dave en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Bon, ben alors on y va. Le magasin va pas rester ouvert toute la nuit juste pour nous. »

« Il est à peine deux heures de l’après-midi, je pense qu’on a le temps. » fit remarquer Sebastian.

« Pas une raison pour prendre racine. C’est moi qui conduis, je vous préviens. »

Dave et Sebastian suivirent Chloé jusqu’à la voiture et s’installèrent à l’arrière pendant que l’adolescente s’installait au volant. Elle alluma machinalement la radio et les quatre occupants de la voiture chantèrent en chœur quand ils connaissaient les chansons pendant les quelques minutes que dura le trajet jusqu’au supermarché.

Dave regarda avec étonnement Chloé mettre une pièce dans un caddie pour le récupérer.

« Vous payez pour le caddie en France ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant à l’oreille de Sebastian.

« Pas exactement, on récupère la pièce en remettant le caddie à sa place. Ca évite qu’on les laisse n’importe où sur le parking. » répondit Sebastian en souriant.

« Ah d’accord. On devrait peut-être faire pareil chez nous. »

« Possible. » dit Sebastian pendant qu’ils se dirigeaient tous vers le magasin.

Tous ensemble ils décidèrent de ce qu’ils voulaient manger pour acheter les bons ingrédients. Bien sûr, Sebastian insista pour que Dave leur fasse au moins une fois ses fameux spaghettis bolognaise et demanda à Chloé d’aider son petit ami à trouver ce qu’il lui faudrait pendant qu’il allait faire une course dans un autre rayon. Il revint rapidement et glissa discrètement quelque chose aux milieu des produits déjà dans le caddie.

C’est seulement une fois à la caisse, en déballant les articles sur le tapis roulant, que Dave trouva une bouteille familière.

« On dirait bien que tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de me coller pendant trois semaines finalement. » glissa-t-il à l’oreille de Sebastian en souriant.

« Je pourrais bien rester pas trop loin quand même, tu sais, on sait jamais. »

« C’est une menace ou une promesse ? »

« Un peu des deux sans doute. »

« Merci. » dit Dave avant d’embrasser tendrement Sebastian.

Ca n’est presque rien, juste une pression des lèvres rapides, mais une dame qui les a entendu parler à la caisse d’à côté les remarque et se sent obligée de commenter.

«  **Quelle horreur quand même. Et on leur a donné le droit de se marier et d’adopter. Pauvre France.**  »

«  **Il y a surtout des lois contre l’homophobie madame.**  » intervint Chloé. «  **Je serais vous, j’y réfléchirais, vos propos pourraient vous valoir des amendes avec des gens moins tolérants que mon frère et son petit ami.**  »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda innocemment Dave.

« Rien Pooky, juste quelqu’un à qui ça ne plait pas qu’on s’aime. Fais juste comme si tu n’avais vraiment pas compris et continue d’agir comme avant. » répondit Sebastian et lui prenant la main.

«  **Qu’elle vous plaise ou pas, elle est votée cette loi. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi elle vous dérange.**  » continuait Chloé.

«  **Chloé laisse tomber, ça n’en vaut pas la peine.**  » lui dit Marie.

« Oui Chloé, laisse tomber. » ajouta Sebastian en posant sa main libre sur son épaule.

Une fois les courses payées et rangées dans le coffre, ils allaient tous s’installer dans la voiture quand une femme les aborda.

«  **Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, je vis dans ma voiture avec mon fils de 14 ans, est-ce que vous auriez une petite pièce…**  »

«  **Votre ‘fils’ est comme tout le monde, il prend un an tous les ans. Il ne peut pas avoir 14 ans depuis 3 ans. Sauf si vous changez de fils tous les ans.**  » dit sèchement Chloé avant de s’installer au volant.

Les trois autres s’installèrent aussi et Chloé s’emporta une bonne fois pour toute.

« Mais sérieux, c’est la journée ou  quoi ? Elles ont décidé de me faire craquer ou quoi ? J’en peux plus de ces antis mariage pour tous qui viennent nous dire que c’est aux enfants qu’ils pensent. Ils croient vraiment que c’est mieux d’avoir des parents hétéros qui te battent ou te violent ? »

« C’est bon Boucle d’or, calme toi. » dit Sebastian en passant une main sur son épaule.

« Désolée, j’y peux rien, ça m’énerve. » répondit Chloé sur un ton un peu plus doux.

« Oui, on a vu ça. Et la dame sur le parking en a fait les frais aussi. »

« Ah non mais elle, c’est pas pareil. Je sais pas si elle a vraiment besoin d’argent mais ça fait des années qu’elle sort le même speech pour demander de l’argent. La première fois, on peut y croire mais au bout de quelques années, à la fin, il vieillit jamais son fils ? Elle devrait breveter sa recette, elle ferait fortune, elle aurait plus besoin de demander de l’argent sur les parkings des grands magasins. »

« Tu sais ce qu’il te faut ? On rentre, on range les courses et ensuite, tout le monde en maillot de bain et on va à la plage. » dit Sebastian en cherchant le regard de sa sœur dans le rétroviseur.

« Oui, bonne idée, en route. » s’exclama Chloé en démarrant la voiture.

Ils allèrent à la plage au Petit Travers. C’était la plage préférée de la famille. Plus proche que les plages les plus connues de la région et surtout, moins fréquentée. Surtout en y allant en fin d’après-midi comme ils le faisaient toujours pour éviter les heures les plus chaudes.

« Allez, Bass, tu vas pas rester sur ta serviette tout l’après-midi comme ça. Viens, on va se baigner. » se plaignit Chloé.

« Non, je suis bien là, mais allez-y vous. » répondit Sebastian en se replaçant légèrement sur sa serviette.

« Tu comptes pas au moins enlever ton tee-shirt ? Il fait super chaud, tu vas crever. » argumenta Dave.

« Mais fichez moi la paix tous les deux, je suis très bien comme ça. Allez vous baigner au lieu de me pourrir la vie. »

« Hé ben ça fait toujours plaisir merci. » marmonna Dave en se levant de sa serviette.

« Très bien ! Reste là à te morfondre, nous on va s’amuser. Tu viens Big Boy ? » s’énerva Chloé.

« Bon, puisque tu as décidé de rester là de toute façon, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais me baigner avec eux moi aussi ? Tu surveilles les affaires ? » demanda Marie.

« Oui, vas-y, ça te changera. » répondit Sebastian.

Il se tourna sur sa serviette et pris le livre qu’il avait apporté pendant que les trois autres se dirigeaient vers la mer.

« Je comprends pas, il adorait ça la plage avant. Maintenant, il reste sur sa serviette, habillé comme s’il était aux sports d’hiver et il se baigne plus jamais. » se plaignait Chloé.

« Il a déjà fait ça l’an dernier ? » demanda Dave.

« Mais oui, ça fait au moins trois étés qu’il est comme ça. »

« D’accord, je pense que j’ai compris. Allez-y, je vous rejoins. » dit Dave en trottinant vers la serviette de son petit ami. « J’ai discuté avec Chloé hier. » ajouta-t-il en s’asseyant sur la serviette à côté.

« Tu vois, je t’avais dit que vous vous entendriez bien. » dit Sebastian en levant la tête de son livre.

« Pose ce livre, viens avec nous. »

« Pourquoi tu insistes ? J’ai pas envie. »

« Tu en crèves d’envie. Et ta sœur demande pas mieux que s’amuser sur la plage avec toi comme quand vous étiez petits. »

« Je peux pas, d’accord ? Je peux pas enlever ce tee-shirt. »

« Je sais. Regarde ta sœur. Tu te rends compte qu’elle doit être la seule de son âge à ne pas être en bikini sur la plage ? »

« Je sais, c’est de ma faute… »

« Oui, c’est de ta faute, mais pas pour la raison que tu penses. Elle se fiche qu’on voit sa cicatrice, elle planque ses bikinis quand tu arrives mais elle a des photos d’elle sur la plage où on voit sa cicatrice. Elle fait un effort pour toi, parce que tu n’aimes pas voir sa cicatrice et en retour qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu restes sur ta serviette à faire la tête et à refuser d’aller t’amuser avec elle. Tu veux pas enlever ton tee-shirt, l’enlève pas. » Dave se releva de sa serviette. « Mais viens avec nous. » finit-il en attrapant Sebastian par la taille et en le passant par-dessus son épaule. « Je te conseille de lâcher ton livre ou il va finir à l’eau. »

Sur ces mots, Dave se dirigea vers la mer, Sebastian sur l’épaule qui tentait vaguement de protester. Il jeta son petit ami à l’eau.

« T’es fou, elle est gelée. » cria Sebastian en se relevant dans l’eau, chassant ses cheveux de sa figure.

« T’appelles ça gelé toi ? T’as l’habitude de te baigner dans un geyser ou quoi ? » demanda Chloé en riant.

« Oh, fais pas la maligne toi. » protesta Sebastian en éclaboussant sa sœur.

« Ah, au secours David, protège-moi. » cria Chloé en riant et en se cachant derrière Dave.

« Réglez vos problèmes en famille, je sors. Il faut bien que quelqu’un surveille nos affaires. »

Dave sortit de l’eau en riant, laissant le frère et la sœur à leur bataille d’eau. Il se sécha et s’installa tranquillement sur sa serviette pour regarder Sebastian et Chloé s’amuser comme deux enfants insouciants.

 **« C’est ton frère et ta sœur ? »** demanda une jeune fille en s’asseyant dans le sable à côté de lui.

« Pardon, je parle pas français. »

« Oh d’accord. Je demandais, c’est ton frère et ta sœur ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« C’est ta petite amie ? »

« Non plus. »

« Et ben voilà, ils sont ensembles, c’est bien ma chance ça encore. »

« Ca non plus, ils sont frère et sœur. »

« Donc tu penses que je pourrais avoir mes chances avec lui ? »

« Aucune. Désolé. »

« Je me disais bien qu’un mec aussi sexy avait déjà une petite amie. »

« Il en a pas. Mais il a un petit ami par contre. »

« Ah ben voilà, c’est donc vrai, tous les mecs biens sont soit pris, soit gays. Lui c’est les deux. »

Dave se mit à rire sous l’œil médusé de la jeune fille.

« Pardon, c’est juste que j’ai pas tellement l’habitude qu’on dise de lui que c’est un mec bien. Mais je suis sûr que quelque part il y a un garçon pour toi. Mais pas celui là, celui là, c’est le mien. »

« Bon… ben je vais essayer de voir si ma perle rare est ailleurs sur cette plage. Bonne fin de journée. »

« Ne cherche pas trop, il arrivera quand tu cherchera le moins et il est peut-être déjà juste sous ton nez. »

« David Alan Karofsky, tu me dois un tee-shirt. » s’écria Sebastian en tordant son tee-shirt au dessus de Dave.

« Pas de problème. » répondit Dave en riant. « Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? »

« Ouais, super. Merci beau frère. Je te préviens Big Brother, celui là, t’as intérêt à faire ce qu’il faut pour le garder. »

« J’y compte bien Boucle d’or. Même si ça va prendre des heures avant que mon tee-shirt sèche sur moi maintenant. »

« Enlève le, ça sèchera plus vite. » dit Dave d’un ton neutre. « OK, viens là, allonge toi sur ta serviette, sur le ventre. » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard hésitant de son petit ami.

Une fois Sebastian installé, Dave fit remonter le tee-shirt de Sebastian et le lui enleva.

« Tant que tu restes comme ça, personne voit ta cicatrice. Même si en fait, si tu veux mon avis, tout le monde s’en fiche. » murmura Dave à l’oreille de Sebastian avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« J’en veux un comme ça moi aussi. » geignit Chloé.

« Ca viendra petite sœur, t’as encore le temps. »

« Pooky ? Est-ce que tu viens d’appeler ma sœur ‘petite sœur’ ? »

« Oui, c’est ce qu’il vient de faire. J’espère que ça te pose pas de problème, c’est moi qui lui ai demandé de m’appeler comme ça. »

« Vous faites une drôle d’équipe tous les deux. »

« Oui, on a fait une alliance. » dit Dave en riant.

« Une alliance pour quoi ? »

« Pour te rendre heureux, idiot. » répondit Chloé.

« Et pour t’éviter les coups de soleil aussi. » dit Dave en prenant leur tube de crème solaire.

Dave s’installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Sebastian et commença à appliquer la crème solaire en massant le dos de son petit ami.

« Voilà, comme ça, je pourrai dormir cette nuit sans que tu crie de douleur parce que ton dos sera tout rouge. » dit Dave en s’allongeant sur la serviette d’à côté.

« Ta sollicitude me touche. » railla Sebastian. « Je suis heureux de voir que c’était un geste totalement désintéressé. »

« Mes mains sur toi, je vois mal comment ça pourrait être désintéressé. »

« Oh, non, stop, cette conversation commence à aller trop loin pour mes oreilles. » dit Chloé en grimaçant.

Sebastian prit le tube de crème solaire et l’étudia avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais quoi, moi aussi je veux pouvoir dormir cette nuit. » dit-il en se redressant et en s’installant à son tour sur les cuisses de Dave sous le regard médusé de Chloé et Marie.

Sebastian étala la crème solaire sur le dos de son petit ami avant de prendre conscience qu’il était observé par sa sœur et sa belle-mère qui n’en revenaient pas.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en les regardant.

« Heu… rien, rien… Juste, tu le garde celui-là. Il faut que tu promettes. » répondit Chloé. « Et heu… tu es le seul à avoir le droit de t’exhiber ou je peux mettre autre chose que cette horreur la prochaine fois ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant son maillot de bain.

« Tu peux mettre tout ce que tu as envie de mettre. »

Chloé se jeta sur son frère pour l’enlacer, leur faisant perdre l’équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent allongés à moitié sur le dos de Dave.

« Chloé ! Tu pourrais faire un peu attention quand même. » la sermonna Sebastian.

« Pardon. » dit Chloé en se décalant sans lâcher son frère.

« Ca va Pooky ? On t’as pas fait trop mal ? »

« Je veux pas vous vexer, mais vous êtes des poids plume. Je me suis déjà fait plaquer par des armoires à glace sur le terrain. »

« Tu vois Big Brother, tu t’inquiète toujours trop. » marmonna Chloé. « Et t’as pas promis, tu le garde, hein, promis ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu’il voudra bien de moi. » murmura Sebastian en prenant la main de Dave sans pour autant lâcher sa sœur.

« T’es pas encore débarrassé de moi. » dit Dave en souriant et en se tournant légèrement vers le frère et la sœur.

« On est dans le sable, je vais en avoir plein mon maillot. » se plaignit Chloé.

« Tu as un peu cherché il me semble. » souligna Sebastian.

«  **Non, c’est pas de ma faute, c’est à cause de ton petit-ami.**  »

« Chloé, n’utilises pas le français pour dire du mal de mon petit-ami. »

« Mais c’était pas du mal, au contraire. C’est le meilleur grand frère de la terre. »

« Aïe, ça, ça fait mal. »

« Ex-æquo avec  toi bien sûr, idiot. »

«  **Mais j’étais là avant, je devrais avoir l’avantage.**  »

« Et maintenant, qui c’est qui utilise le français pour parler de moi ? » s’amusa Dave.

«  **Tu reprendras l’avantage s’il te laisse tomber mais en attendant, vous êtes à égalité.** Fais avec. »

« Je dois pouvoir faire ça. »

« Je propose qu’on rentre, je sens que ça commence déjà à me gratter tout ce sable. » dit Chloé.

« Je vote pour. Une folle m’a jeté dans le sable, j’en ai partout à des endroits où il ne devrait jamais y avoir du sable. »

« Je dois pouvoir t’aider à régler ce problème. » dit Dave d’un air suggestif.

« Oh non, c’est pas vrai, faut que vous arrêtiez de me mettre ce genre d’image en tête. » se plaignit Chloé en ramassant ses affaires et en commençant à se diriger vers le parking.

« Au secours, ma sœur a l’esprit mal tourné. »

« Tu veux dire que ce serait de famille ? » demanda Dave en riant.

« J’aurais jamais dû vous présenter vous deux, vous vous entendez beaucoup trop bien. »

« T’aurais préféré qu’on se supporte pas peut-être ? »

« Non, ça aurait beaucoup trop compliqué ma vie. » répondit Sebastian en rejoignant sa famille à la voiture où Chloé avait déjà pris place au volant.

Sebastian fut réveillé doucement, quelques jours plus tard, par des lèvres effleurant son visage.

« Bonjour ma Belle au bois dormant. Bien dormi ? » demanda Dave.

« Oui, très bien et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Sept heures. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles à sept heures du matin pendant les vacances ? »

« Parce qu’on est le 14 juillet, qu’on a promis la journée entière à Chloé étant donné que je suis un peu son cadeau d’anniversaire et qu’elle a prévenu que si on n’était pas prêts, habillés à huit heures, elle venait personnellement nous chercher, peu importe où et qu’on devrait passer la journée dans l’état exact où elle nous aurait trouvé. Ce qui veut dire qu’on a plutôt intérêt à pas être sous la douche quand elle viendra nous chercher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Et après, on dit que c’est moi le pervers. » soupira Sebastian.

« Oui, la vie est injuste. »

« Très. » se plaignit Sebastian avec une de ses moues adorables.

« Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, tu te rendors pas ? »

« Peut-être… » marmonna Sebastian.

« Si tu es rendormi quand je reviens, j’utilise les grands moyens pour te réveiller. »

« Chiche. »

Dave se leva, alla se préparer en mettant la tenue qu’ils avaient choisie avec Chloé la veille et revint vingt minutes plus tard pour trouver son petit ami rendormit comme il le prévoyait. Il se pencha au dessus de Sebastian et lui embrassa doucement le front.

« Si tu ne te lève pas maintenant, tu vas passer toute la journée à te plaindre que tu n’as pas eu le temps de te coiffer correctement. »

« Mmmmmh, encore cinq minutes. »

« Non, tu as déjà eu vingt bonnes minutes. »

« S’il te plait. »

« Je t’avais prévenu… » dit Dave en dégageant le drap de sur son petit ami.

Dave souleva Sebastian comme une jeune mariée et le transporta jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il déposa le jeune homme encore à moitié endormi dans la baignoire.

« Non, ne fais pas ça. C’est bon, je suis réveillé, ne fais pas ça. » s’écria Sebastian en voyant Dave soulever le pommeau de douche et s’approcher dangereusement du bouton de mise en route de l’eau.

« D’accord. Tu as une demi-heure. » répondit Dave en tendant le pommeau de douche à Sebastian. « La tenue que Chloé t’as choisie est sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Chloé à Dave qui sortait de la salle de bain.

« Oh rien, juste ton frère qui a un peu de mal à se réveiller aussi tôt mais ça va lui passer. »

« Oh, d’accord. » dit Chloé en soulevant les épaules. « Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans une demi heure comme prévu. »

« Comme je suis déjà prêt, je peux t’aider ? »

« Non, non, non. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est t’assurer que Bass soit à l’heure pour le petit déjeuner. »

« D’accord. A tout à l’heure alors. »

« A tout à l’heure. »

C’est comme ça que Sebastian retrouva Dave dans leur chambre, assis sur le lit à l’attendre patiemment alors que sa montre indiquait qu’il leur restait dix minutes avant que Chloé ne les convoque pour le petit déjeuner. Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même et plaisanta.

« Je veux une autre robe, celle-là elle tourne pas bien. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Chloé accepte que tu en porte une autre, vous avez mis assez de temps à vous mettre d’accord sur cette tenue. »

« Rappelle moi pourquoi elle a décidé de comment on devait s’habiller déjà ? » demanda Sebastian en se rapprochant du lit pour voler un baiser à son petit ami.

« Parce que c’est son anniversaire, qu’elle a gardé le programme de la journée secret et que donc, elle est la seule à savoir quelle tenue conviendra pour toute la journée. »

« D’accord, maintenant que tu le dis, ça a du sens. Maintenant, il nous reste cinq minutes, une idée de ce qu’on pourrait faire en attendant ? » demanda Sebastian d’un air suggestif en se mettant à califourchon sur Dave et en le faisant basculer lentement pour se retrouver allongés.

« Je pense pas que ce soit assez long pour ce à quoi tu pense. »

« Parce que tu lis dans mes pensées ? » demanda Sebastian en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Dave.

« Je commence oui. » dit Dave sur un ton de défi alors que Sebastian avait commencé à lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille.

« Je crois que tu as encore besoin de quelques cours alors. » susurra Sebastian à l’oreille de Dave.

« Tu veux pas éviter de commencer quelque chose qu’on pourra pas finir… »

« J’y crois pas ! Et c’est moi qu’on traite d’obsédé. » plaisanta Sebastian tout en laissant ses doigts effleurer les bras nus de Dave.

« Admets quand même que tu l’as un peu cherché. » sermonna Dave en passant ses mains à l’arrière des cuisses de son petit ami.

« Peut-être un peu mais tu parles beaucoup trop là. » se plaignit Sebastian avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles de l’autre garçon.

Ils s’embrassèrent avec douceur, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur respiration, leurs mains explorant chastement à travers leurs vêtements le corps de l’autre.

« J’espère que vous êtes prêts, c’est l’heure… Oh mon dieu, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour voir ça. » s’écria Chloé en entrant dans la chambre sans même avoir pris la peine de frapper.

« Si tu avais frappé comme j’espérais que tu le fasse, tu n’aurais pas vu ‘ça’ comme tu dis. » argumenta Sebastian. « Bon anniversaire petite sœur. »

« Bon anniversaire Chloé. »

« Ouais, admettons, bon, c’est l’heure. »

« On arrive. » dit Sebastian en commençant à se relever.

« Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? » demanda Chloé en venant vers eux.

« Tu viens pas de dire que c’était l’heure ? »

« De commencer ma journée d’anniversaire oui, pas de partir d’ici. Tu as quand même pas oublié le rituel d’anniversaire. »

« Le rituel ? » demanda Dave, vaguement inquiet.

« Oui, on sacrifie toujours le dernier arrivé de la famille les matins d’anniversaire, on t’avait pas prévenu ? » répondit Chloé avec un sourire en coin.

« Elle est sérieuse ? »

« Mais non gros béta. Le câlin d’anniversaire suffira. Faites moi une petite place. » dit elle en grimpant sur le lit et en se faisant une place entre son frère et son petit ami.

Dave resta un peu tendu pendant que Sebastian passait un bras autours de la taille de sa sœur.

« Sois pas timide Big Boy. » dit Chloé en prenant un de ses bras pour le faire passer par-dessus celui de Sebastian et en se callant contre lui. « Bass, je l’aime déjà ton petit ami, il est parfait pour les câlins d’anniversaire. »

« Oui, ben t’endors pas dessus, je le garde pour moi. Si tu nous exposais le programme de la journée plutôt ? »

« C’est une surprise. »

« C’est le rituel Boucle d’or, triche pas. »

« Oh bon, d’accord. Alors pour commencer, le petit déjeuner qui nous attend dans la cuisine. Composition surprise, ça j’ai le droit. »

« Tant qu’il y a du café… »

« Bien sûr, je te connais, pour qui tu me prends ? Ensuite, petite balade touristique à Aigues-Mortes jusqu’à l’heure de manger. On trouve un endroit sympa où s’installer pour pique-niquer avant de revenir à Montpellier. Tu peux pas repartir d’ici sans avoir vu la place de la comédie au moins une fois. »

« Place de la comédie ? Oh non, me dis pas qu’on va… » commença Sebastian.

« Aller au Jardin des glaces ? Ben évidemment que si, mais avant on va au cinéma. »

« Cinéma ? Mais Chloé, Dave ne parle pas français je te rappelle. »

« Bien pour ça qu’on va voir un film anglais ou américain au Diagonal. Je sais que c’est mon anniversaire mais je suis pas une tortionnaire non plus. »

« Je comprends pas trop ce que ça change. » intervint Dave.

« Ils passent toujours les films en version originale au Diagonal. » répondit Sebastian.

« Bon, après donc, le Jardin des glaces. »

« C’est quoi ? » demanda Dave.

« Lui dis pas. » s’empressa de dire Chloé. « Ca, tu verras sur place mais je suis sure que tu vas aimer. Après ça on fait un petit tour au Polygone. »

« Non, par pitié, pas ça. »

« Juste une petite heure de shopping… »

« Tu dis toujours ça et ça ne dure jamais juste une petite heure. »

« Je plaisantais Bass. Mais maman nous rejoins chez Sauramps, on va acheter tous les livres qu’il me faut pour la rentrée. Et je te rappelle que c’est aussi le deuxième rituel d’anniversaire : acheter un exemplaire du Petit Prince et le laisser dans un parc ou un bar pour que quelqu’un le trouve et le lise à son tour. »

« C’est quoi votre truc avec ce livre ? »

« C’est le livre préféré de Marie, elle nous le lisait tout le temps quand on était petits. »

« Et en plus mon frère ressemble beaucoup à la rose du livre quand on regarde bien. »

« Chloé ! »

« Quoi ? C’est vrai. Tu cherches à te protéger de tout, tu joue l’arrogance pour ne pas montrer tes vrais sentiments, tu sors tes épines à la moindre contrariété. Et tu crèves d’envie de connaître les papillons mais les chenilles te font peur. »

« Là, je dois dire qu’elle marque un point. Ca te ressemble assez ma petite rose. » taquina Dave.

« Tu peux parler, tu es complètement un renard. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, tu as besoin d’amis mais il faut s’avoir t’apprivoiser. Tu n’accordes pas ta confiance facilement. »

« Un point partout, la balle au centre. Je crois que c’est plus clair que jamais que vous étiez destinés l’un à l’autre. » dit Chloé en riant. « Bon, ensuite on a rendez-vous au karaoké avec des copains et pour finir, c’est un rituel aussi : le feu d’artifice. »

« Karaoké ? J’espère que là, elle plaisante. » grogna Dave.

« Pas du tout. Mais rien ne t’oblige à chanter si tu as pas envie, promis. »

« Correction, quelqu’un t’oblige à chanter au moins une fois, moi. » dit Sebastian en pressant brièvement le bras de Dave de sa main.

Le futur professeur regarda son petit ami par-dessus la tête de Chloé et articula silencieusement ‘’je t’aime aussi’’ en souriant.

« Sur ce, bien que ce soit super confortable entre vous deux, le café doit être prêt maintenant. Donc, fin de ce premier câlin d’anniversaire à trois. J’espère qu’il y en aura d’autres Big Brother. »

« J’espère aussi. » dirent en chœur Dave et Sebastian avant de se lancer un sourire.

« Ben, ça commence bien on dirait. » plaisanta Chloé en sortant de la chambre.

Les deux garçons la suivirent main dans la main et s’installèrent à la table. Chloé plaça un mug de café chaud devant son frère, versa un verre de jus d’orange à Dave et se fit chauffer un bol de chocolat au lait. Puis elle sortit le plat de crêpes qu’elle avait faites le matin même et laissées au chaud dans le four. Elle sortit un pot de Nutella, quelques pots de confiture, du sucre et un autre pot sur lequel Sebastian se jeta.

« Oh, génial, c’est Julien qui l’a ramené de ses vacances en Vendée ? »

« Je me demande bien comment tu as deviné ça, oui, c’est ça. »

« Il faut absolument que tu goûte ça Pooky. Caramel au beurre salé sur les crêpes, c’est un délice. » dit Sebastian avec un large sourire en tendant le pot à Dave.

Comme prévu, Dave fut conquis à la première bouchée et jura qu’il fallait qu’il trouve un pot à ramener chez lui. Chloé fut heureuse de lui céder le dernier pot que Julien lui avait rapporté, argumentant qu’elle pourrait toujours lui en redemander un pot à ses prochaines vacances chez ses grands parents.

Une fois la table du petit déjeuner débarrassée, Sebastian prit le volant de la voiture que Marie leur prêtait pour la matinée.

« Pourquoi c’est pas Chloé qui conduit vu qu’elle sait où on va ? » demanda Dave.

« Parce qu’elle est trop jeune. Ou moi. Elle a pas encore le permis, elle a le droit de conduire seulement avec un adulte qui a le permis depuis plusieurs années à côté d’elle. En fait, je suis même pas sûr que je pourrais même si j’avais le permis depuis assez longtemps vu que j’ai pas le permis français. Donc, tant que Marie n’est pas avec nous, c’est moi qui conduis. »

« J’ai pas tout compris, mais d’accord. »

Ils passèrent la matinée à Aigues-Mortes. Ils prirent d’abord le petit train pour visiter les marées salant avant de prendre des audio guides pour faire le tour des remparts de la ville. Ensuite, ils trouvèrent un endroit dans la vieille ville avec une jolie vue et s’installèrent sur un muret pour partager le pique nique que Chloé avait préparé pour eux : une salade composé et des sandwichs.

Suivant le programme établi par la jeune fille, ils firent le chemin de retour, déposèrent la voiture dans la rue de l’appartement et prirent le tram pour aller à la place de la comédie. Un petit arrêt pour contempler la façade de l’Opéra et la fontaine des trois grâces et ils firent quelques pas dans une ruelle proche pour trouver le cinéma.

Les deux garçons profitèrent de l’obscurité de la salle pour se câliner un peu pendant le film sans craindre que quelqu’un ne critique leur amour. En fait, le film aurait bien pu être en français, Dave n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait sur l’écran. Et quand Chloé leur demanda ce qu’ils avaient pensé du film et qu’ils ne surent pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta de rire et de les taquiner le reste de la journée à ce sujet.

Ils traversèrent le reste de la place de la comédie et bifurquèrent sur l’esplanade du Corum pour s’installer à la terrasse du Jardin des glaces. Connaissant la taille des coupes servies, Chloé proposa qu’ils en partagent une. Sebastian les connaissant aussi accepta sans hésiter, mais Dave les regarda d’un air suspicieux. Ils commandèrent donc deux coupes et Dave dut bien admettre que Chloé et Sebastian avaient sûrement eu raison. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de terminer sa glace sans rien dire même s’il était à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir à nouveau faim pour un long moment.

Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Marie à l’entrée de la librairie du centre commercial tout proche. La corvée de l’achat des livres scolaires pour Chloé fut vite réglée puisque Marie avait pris soin de commander tous les livres nécessaires quelques jours plus tôt par téléphone. Ils prirent un peu de temps à déambuler parmi les livres et trouvèrent une édition du Petit Prince, comme prévu qu’ils achetèrent. En fait, ils en achetèrent même deux, une pour le rituel d’anniversaire et une deuxième, en anglais, pour que Dave ait son exemplaire lui aussi, maintenant qu’il faisait en quelque sorte parti de la famille.

Les trois adolescents accompagnèrent Marie dans le parking souterrain sous le centre commercial portant chacun une partie des livres. Ils déposèrent le tout dans la voiture et dirent au revoir à Marie qui les laissait pour la soirée. Il leur faudrait partir à minuit comme Cendrillon pour être sûrs d’avoir un tram pour rentrer mais au moins, ils auraient leur soirée entre amis.

Le téléphone de Sebastian sonna en même temps que celui de Chloé.

« Jan est arrivé, il garde une table. » dit Sebastian en même temps que Chloé disait « Miléna est déjà là-bas, elle garde une table pour tout le monde. »

« Comme d’habitude, il est toujours à l’heure. Et je soupçonne parfois Miléna  de camper à l’endroit de ses rendez-vous pour ne surtout pas arriver en retard. » plaisanta Sebastian alors qu’ils arrivaient presque au bar.

Et comme d’habitude, Julien va arriver à peu près en même temps que nous avec 5 minuscules minutes de retard. Et on va avoir le temps d’avoir bu au moins un verre avant que Wendy pointe le bout de son nez avec une excuse que personne ne croira, mais c’est Wendy, on l’aime bien quand même. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et cherchèrent du regard la table où Jan et Miléna devaient les attendre. Quand ils les eurent repérés, une main tapa l’épaule de Sebastian qui se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage souriant de son plus vieil ami.

« Julien. » s’écria l’américain en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

« Tu m’étouffes, tu m’étouffes. » se plaignit l’autre garçon.

« Pardon. » dit Sebastian en le relâchant et en passant un bras autour de la taille de Dave. « David, je te présente Julien, on se connait depuis le collège. »

« Alors c’est toi la perle rare qui a réussi à décrocher le cœur de notre grande asperge ? » demanda Julien en serrant la main de Dave. « Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin. »

« Ca doit être moi. » répondit Dave. « Il m’a parlé de toi aussi. Et c’est toi qui leur ramène ce truc au caramel ? »

« Ah, un nouvel adepte du **caramel au beurre salé made in Vendée**. » s’amusa Julien.

« Dès qu’il y a du caramel, tu peux être sûr que Dave est sur le coup. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Vous le dites si je dérange surtout. » se plaignit Chloé.

« Mais on se voit tout le temps Boucle d’or. Allez, arrête de râler un peu. » s’exclama Julien en la prenant dans ses bras.

«  **J’espère que tu as ramené du caramel au beurre salé, mes Big Brothers m’ont pris tout mon stock.**  »

« Hé, c’est toi qui l’a donné de ton plein gré à David je te rappelle. » protesta Sebastian.

« J’étais obligé, il m’a ensorcelée. T’aurais dû voir ses yeux et son sourire quand il a goûté. » dit Chloé en tirant la langue à son frère.

« Vous comptez rester à la porte encore longtemps ? Miléna est en train de devenir dingue. » intervint un jeune homme blond avec un grand sourire et un accent allemand.

« Quel niveau de dingue ? » demanda Julien.

« Niveau 2. Cinq minutes de retard, on s’est trompés d’heure ou ils se sont fait enlever par la mafia. »

« Ah ben ça va alors. Jan, je te présente David, mon petit ami. »

« Alors c’est bien vrai, notre Sebastian s’est enfin posé ? Enchanté. » dit Jan en serrant la main de Dave.

« Mais c’est juste que je l’avais pas trouvé avant. » grogna Sebastian.

Dave lui prit la main et la serra doucement en pensant ‘’c’est bon, je te connais, je t’aime’’ et Sebastian lui sourit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où Miléna les attendait et s’installèrent. La jeune fille d’origine Italienne était assez loin de répondre au stéréotype habituellement associé aux Italiens. Elle était très discrète, passa quasiment toute la soirée à ne pratiquement pas adresser la parole à Dave et ne prit pas tellement part à la conversation.

Avant que Wendy ne fasse son apparition, ils eurent le temps de prendre le micro pour chanter plusieurs chansons. A commencer par Jan qui fit le show en faisant son habituelle parodie de Durch Den Monsun de Tokyo Hotel, démontrant plus ses talents de comique que de chanteur. Chloé prouva qu’elle partageait le gène de la chanson avec son frère, à qui elle glissa de bien écouter les paroles avant d’aller chanter Tell Him de The Exciters. La reprise de Désolé pour hier soir de Tryo par Julien attira les rires de toute la salle, surtout quand il changea de voix pour les passages où ce sont normalement les amis du personnage principal qui chantent.

Wendy n’était pas encore arrivée, ils tentèrent de pousser Miléna à aller chanter elle aussi, mais la jeune fille, comme toujours, refusait d’aller chanter seule. Dave, lui, réussit à se défiler en faisant remarquer que son chanteur de petit ami n’avait encore rien chanté.

Alors que Sebastian commençait à chanter Si maman si de France Gall, Wendy arriva finalement et s’exclama avant même d’avoir dit bonjour.

«  **Me dites pas qu’il chante encore cette chanson.**  »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Heureux que tu nous fasses enfin l’honneur de ta présence. » railla Julien.

« David, ça c’est Wendy, elle est sympa une fois qu’on la connait un peu. Et à condition de pas s’agacer de sa demi-heure de retard systématique. » dit Jan à Dave.

« Oh, mais on a un nouvel ami. Et bien, bonjour, David c’est ça ? Moi c’est Wendy. » se présenta la nouvelle arrivée sur un ton séducteur.

« Te fatigue pas, il est déjà pris, tu n’as aucune chance. » s’amusa Chloé.

« Déjà pris ? Ca peut toujours s’arranger ça. » ronronna Wendy.

Avant que personne n’ai le temps de lui répondre, Sebastian, qui avait fini de chanter sa chanson, arriva et repris sa place à côté de Dave qui l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser tendrement.

« Tu vois, déjà pris. » rappela Julien en éclatant de rire devant le visage dépité de Wendy.

Rapidement, elle reprit contenance et alla prendre son tour au micro pour y faire une version particulièrement séductrice de Underneath your clothes de Shakira.

Dave finit par céder et aller à son tour chanter quelque chose. Il choisit de chanter The Reason de Hoobastank et la chanta sans quitter Sebastian des yeux. Ce qui poussa Sebastian à reprendre le micro pour chanter Little things des One Directions à son petit ami.

Ensuite, Sebastian commença à prévenir qu’ils ne devraient pas rester trop longtemps s’ils voulaient ne pas rater le dernier tram. Ce à quoi Jan lui rétorqua d’appeler Marie pour la prévenir qu’ils passeraient la nuit chez lui puisqu’il louait un appartement en centre ville, à deux pas du bar depuis qu’il avait choisi de faire une partie de ses études en France.

C’est comme ça qu’ils se retrouvèrent plus ou moins empilés dans le studio du jeune allemand à passer la nuit à trois dans le lit, deux sur des matelas gonflables et les deux derniers à même le sol. Ca n’était pas exactement confortable mais cela leur permis de pouvoir profiter d’être ensembles un peu plus longtemps.

Personne n’aurait su dire à quel moment la soirée avait légèrement dérapé. Peut-être quand Julien et Sebastian entonnèrent

 _Je t´ai rencontré du côté de Narbonne,_  
Je t´ai trouvé vachement bonne  
Tu mangeais une pizza comme une conne  
Et j´crois bien que c´était une Calzone  
Je te prendrai nue dans la simca 1000  
Il me prendra nue dans la simca 1000

 Toujours est-il que Sebastian se retrouva torse nu, assis sur une chaise, un quartier de citron coincé entre les dents pendant que Dave faisait lentement passer sa langue le long de sa cicatrice. Le futur footballer versa ensuite du sel sur la trace humide, il lança un sourire à Sebastian avant de passer à nouveau sa langue sur la cicatrice en remontant lentement, récoltant les grains de sel. Il vida ensuite d’un trait le petit verre de tequila avant de venir mordre dans le morceau de citron dans la bouche de son petit ami. Il recracha la peau du citron et attacha ses lèvres à celles de Sebastian, leurs langues se mêlant l’une à l’autre.

Sebastian repoussa Dave fermement en disant « Mon tour. ». Il ignora sa sœur qui lui rappelait que l’alcool lui était déconseillé, lui disant même qu’elle ferait mieux d’aller faire un petit tour dans la cuisine. Il fit allonger Dave par terre et remonta légèrement son tee-shirt. Il lécha depuis la ceinture de son jean jusqu’à son nombril le long de la petite ligne de poils et y déposa le sel, il attrapa la bouteille de tequila pour en verser dans le nombril de l’autre garçon avec un sourire lubrique, il posa le quartier de citron sur le jean de Dave, juste en dessous de la ceinture.

Il se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de son petit ami dans une position particulièrement suggestive qui demanda à Dave toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas laisser paraître l’effet que la situation lui faisait. Sebastian lécha le sel en partant du nombril avant d’y revenir pour y laper l’alcool jusqu’à la dernière goutte et enfin, se dirigea un peu plus bas pour mordre dans le morceau de citron en ne manquant pas d’effleurer le tissus de ses lèvres, arrachant un gémissement à Dave. Il se recula ensuite lentement, déposant de léger baisers sur le ventre et le torse de Dave jusqu’à arriver à ses lèvres.

« Ca y est, vous avez fini vos cochonneries, je peux revenir maintenant ? » se plaignit Chloé depuis la cuisine.

« C’est bon, j’ai fini, reviens. » dit Sebastian en se redressant.

« Allumeur. » grogna Dave à l’oreille de son petit ami.

« Bon anniversaire. » chuchota Sebastian à Dave en l’embrassant sur la joue.

« Bon anniversaire. » répondit Dave sans y penser.

« Quel anniversaire ? »  demanda Jan.

« Heu… rien, rien. » répondit Dave en rougissant.

« Mais si, mais si. C’est votre anniversaire ? Ca fait combien de temps ? » demanda Julien.

« Quatre mois. » marmonna Sebastian, aussi rouge que Dave.

« Quoi ? C’était votre anniversaire aujourd’hui et vous m’avez laissé vous traîner partout sans rien dire alors que vous deviez avoir envie d’être juste tous les deux ? » s’exclama Chloé.

« Je sais pas pour ton frère mais moi j’ai passé une très bonne journée. On a toute l’année pour être juste tous les deux, ça m’a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec vous tous. » dit Dave en souriant.

« Dis Bass, tu le garde celui-là d’accord ? » demanda Chloé d’un air très sérieux.

« Aussi longtemps qu’il veut bien de moi ma Chloé. » répondit Sebastian en prenant la main de Dave.

Les deux amoureux se sourirent et tout le monde autours souriait aussi. Même Wendy s’était remise très rapidement de sa déception de n’avoir aucune chance avec Dave. Elle était de nature séductrice mais ne s’attardait jamais longtemps sur une défaite et elle était sincèrement heureuse de voir ses amis heureux. Ils allèrent ensuite tous se coucher, Dave tenant Sebastian dans ses bras, le dos contre son torse.

« J’ai envi de dormir. » se plaignit faiblement Dave en posant son sac de voyage dans la chambre de Sebastian une semaine plus tard alors qu’ils venaient d’arriver à Chicago.

« Je sais mais il est seulement quatre heures de l’après-midi. »

« Mais mon corps croit qu’il est dix heures du soir. »

« Je sais, il faut être plus fort que lui, c’est le meilleur moyen de se remettre à la bonne heure. Il fallait dormir dans l’avion, je te l’avais dit. »

« Oh, facile à dire pour toi, tu avais un bon oreiller. »

« Je ferai ton oreiller cette nuit si tu veux, pour me faire pardonner. »

« Chiche. »

« Oui chiche. Qu’est-ce que tu crois, quand je promets quelque chose, je m’y tiens. »

« Je sais. »

« Bon, c’est l’heure de mon moment préféré des retours de vacances : la lessive. » dit Sebastian d’un ton ironique.

« Quelle coïncidence, c’est aussi mon moment préféré. » dit Dave sur le même ton. « Ca peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Non. Plus tôt on le fait, plus vite on est débarrassés. »

« Mon cerveau est d’accord mais mon corps proteste. »

« Ecoute ton cœur alors. »

« Je suis pas sûr qu’il nous aide beaucoup là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon cœur n’a qu’une seule chose à dire ? »

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il dit ? »

« Que je t’… » commença David qui fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. « Comment gâcher un bon moment. » soupira-t-il.

« Réponds. Je m’occupe de la lessive. » dit Sebastian en prenant leurs deux sacs et en allant à la machine à laver.

« Allo le casseur d’ambiance. »

« Je dérange, pardon. Je… je rappellerai. » dit Blaine d’une petite voix à l’autre bout du fil.

« Non, non, c’est bon. Ca a pas l’air d’aller toi. »

« Pas trop non. C’est Colin. Il… il… »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a Colin ? »

« Il… on a rompu. »

« Oh… mais… pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j’aime encore Kurt. » lâcha Blaine.

« Ca semble être une bonne raison oui. »

Dave alla rejoindre Sebastian qui l’interrogea du regard. Il articula en silence ‘’Blaine et Colin ont rompu’’ et Sebastian lui fit signe de mettre le haut parleur tout en continuant à mettre leurs vêtements dans la machine à laver.

« Quand est-ce que je vais réussir à tourner la page ? J’ai essayé avec Colin, j’ai vraiment essayé. Il méritait pas ça, je le sais mais j’aime Kurt, je l’ai toujours aimé. Même quand j’étais avec Eli c’était… c’était… »

« La plus grosse connerie de ta vie ? » cria Sebastian pour être entendu.

« Exactement. J’ai perdu Kurt. Je sais qu’il ne pourra plus jamais me faire confiance. C’est l’amour de ma vie et je l’ai perdu pour toujours. Et le pire, c’est que j’arrive pas à passer à autre chose. On a été ensemble presque un an avec Colin et c’est comme si, comme si c’était lui que j’avais le plus trompé. Tout ce temps, j’avais Kurt dans la tête. »

« Blaine. Peut-être que c’est le moment d’essayer, je sais pas, de te concentrer sur autre chose. Tes études, ta future carrière. N’importe quoi pour éviter de penser au fait que tu as tout gâché avec Kurt et que tu ne pourras jamais plus vivre ce que tu as vécu avec lui avec quelqu’un d’autre. » tenta Dave doucement.

« Il faut surtout que tu arrêtes de penser que tu as tout gâché et que tout est de ta faute. Vous étiez deux dans cette histoire, quand ça a foiré autant que quand c’était magique. » intervint Sebastian en mettant la lessive dans la machine et en la mettant en route.

« Ca change pas qu’il faut que je tourne la page. »

« Ca serait mieux oui. Tu vas te faire du mal si tu restes toute ta vie accroché à ton premier amour. S’il ne t’as pas encore pardonné ta petite erreur, il le fera jamais. » dit Dave.

« Il m’a pardonné. Mais il a tourné la page quand même. »

« J’en suis pas si sûr. » chuchota Sebastian pour ne pas être entendu par Blaine.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu lui as parlé à Kurt ? »

« Un peu avant les vacances d’été, on n’a pas trop parlé depuis vu qu’il est rentré à Lima et moi à Westerville. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh pour rien, juste comme ça. »

« Oh et vous, c’était comment la France ? » demanda Blaine changeant soudainement de sujet.

« Génial. Je suis un peu crevé avec le voyage et le décalage horaire, mais c’était vraiment super. »

« Cool. Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous devez vouloir vous reposer. »

« Si tu comptes faire l’amour pendant des heures comme se reposer oui. » lança Sebastian en riant.

« L’écoute pas, il en rajoute, comme d’habitude. Ca va aller toi ? »

« Ouais, je vais essayer d’appeler Kurt voir si lui et Adam seraient partants pour un ciné ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Drôle de façon de tourner la page mais fais donc ça oui. Bonne journée. » dit Sebastian.

« Bonne journée les gars, amusez-vous bien. »

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantais à propos de faire l’amour pendant des heures. » dit Dave après avoir raccroché. « Je me sens vraiment pas en état de faire ça maintenant. »

« Oui je plaisantais. Là, j’ai juste envie de me rouler en boule dans le canapé devant la télé. »

« J’adore ton programme. » s’exclama Dave en allumant la télé et en s’installant dans le canapé, faisant une place à Sebastian qui vint s’assoir collé contre lui.

« Je croyais que c’était mon tour de faire l’oreiller. » dit malicieusement Sebastian.

« On a qu’à dire que ce sera ton tour deux fois. » dit Dave en souriant. « Tu vas me manquer. Quand je devrai m’endormir tout seul dans ma chambre à la fac. Je me suis habitué à dormir avec toi maintenant. » ajouta-t-il après une pause.

« Peut-être que… tu pourrais rester. Je veux dire, au lieu de prendre encore une chambre à la fac. Tu… tu pourrais t’installer ici ? Enfin, y a pas d’obligation mais… Je veux pas te forcer… »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de m’installer chez toi ? »

« Seulement si tu as envie. Mais juste, tu me manqueras sinon. »

« D’accord, pourquoi pas. »

« Mais je comprendrais que tu veuille pas, si tu pense que c’est trop tôt ou… »

« Hé, Bass, j’ai dit d’accord, je m’installe chez toi. De toute façon, il y a déjà ma brosse à dent dans la salle de bain et la moitié de mes vêtements dans ton dressing, non ? »

« C’est vrai ? » demanda Sebastian en levant les yeux vers Dave.

« Oui, je reste. Chez toi. »

« Non. Chez nous. » corrigea Sebastian avant de sceller leur accord d’un baiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A l’exception de la visite d’Aigues-Mortes et de la soirée au karaoké, tous les lieux visités par la birthday girl et ses deux chevaliers servants sont des lieux existants de Montpellier que je connais personnellement. Mais même si j’ai vérifié sur Internet que les lieux existent toujours, je n’y ai pas mis les pieds depuis plus de six ans, donc depuis, ils peuvent avoir quelque peu changé. En particulier, selon quelques commentaires que j’ai pu lire sur Internet, le Jardin des glaces n’est plus ce qu’il était, donc on dira qu’à l’été 2014 dans le petit monde de La Rose et Le Renard, le Jardin des glaces est toujours le meilleurs endroit où aller manger d’énormes coupes de glace à Montpellier. On sait jamais, d’ici là, ils peuvent reprendre du poil de la bête.
> 
> Pour information, je ne suis pas une Directionner (heu… c’est bien comme ça qu’on les appelle ?) que personne ne me frappe. Ce qui n’empêche pas que depuis le bal de promo de la saison 3 de Glee, je me suis un peu penchée sur la question. Je ne jouerais pas les groupies pour aller à un de leur concert (je ne serais sans doute jamais déçue de ne pas avoir de place comme je l’ai été pour le concert de Darren en juin) mais n’empêche, ils ont quelques chansons que j’aime beaucoup, dont celle-là donc.
> 
> La chanson entonnée par Julien et Sebastian, c’est ‘La Simca 1000’ chanson oh combien épique des Chevaliers du Fiel. Pour ceux qui ne les connaitraient pas (d’après mes statistiques j’ai des lecteurs hors de France, pas sûr que leur popularité ai passé les frontière) les Chevaliers du Fiel sont un duo de comiques originaires du Sud Ouest de la France.
> 
> La scène des body shot m’a peut-être ou peut-être pas été légèrement (ou totalement ?) été inspirée par ma récente lecture de l’excellente fanfinction ‘A Change In The Weather’ de Cacophonylights. Oui, je viens d’associer le mot excellente à une fanfiction Kurtbastian. Vous êtes prévenus. Et soyez aussi prévenus, elle n’est pas terminées et apparemment laissée en plan depuis un bon moment maintenant, pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas commencer quelque chose de pas fini.


	25. Deuxième prénom

« Si quelqu’un s’oppose à ce mariage, qu’il le dise maintenant… Je plaisante, vous avez eu six mois pour le dire, c’est trop tard. »

« Mais qu’est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda Sebastian en se penchant à l’oreille de Dave.

« Arrête de râler, tu étais ravi il y a pas 24 heures. »

« Mais à ce moment là il y avait pas un employé d’état civil complètement azimuté qui se croyait drôle. »

« Tais-toi, on va se faire repérer. »

« Attendez, juste une petite minute. » dit Kurt pour interrompre le babillage du brave employé qui tentait de continuer la cérémonie. « Vous deux, ça vous dérangerait pas de vous taire un peu pendant que je me marie des fois ? » dit-il à Dave et Sebastian.

« Pardon, oui. » dirent-ils en même temps les yeux baissés.

« Et vous, sincèrement, vous n’êtes pas drôle, alors si on pouvait accélérer et arriver à ‘’bla bla bla mari et mari’’, ça fait jamais que cinq ans que j’attends ça. »

« Oh, bon, bon, d’accord. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel **[1]** … »

« Je ne sais pas lequel d’entre vous s’est trouvé amusant, mais je le trouverai, je vous préviens. » interrompit Kurt en se tournant vers sa famille et ses amis assis dans la foule.

Sebastian tenta d’étouffer un gloussement, suivi rapidement par Tina et Mercedes qui tenaient fermement leurs bouquets de demoiselles d’honneur devant elles. A côté de Sebastian, Dave retenait tout juste un sourire.

« J’aurais dû m’en douter. » soupira Kurt.

« Heu… excusez moi, je peux continuer ? » demanda timidement l’employé d’état civil qui avait perdu tout humour désormais.

« Vous pouvez continuer… avec mon vrai nom, s’il vous plait. »

« Kurt Anderson Hummel. » le pauvre employé marqua une pause en fronçant les sourcils. « Heu… c’est encore une blague ? »

« Non, pas cette fois ci. Si vous voulez bien continuer. » s’énerva Kurt.

« Kurt Anderson Hummel voulez vous prendre pour époux Blaine Devon Anderson ? »

« Oui. » répondit Kurt en souriant enfin à son très bientôt mari.

« Et vous Blaine Devon Anderson, voulez vous prendre pour époux Kurt Anderson Hummel. »

« Vous devez penser que je suis dingue mais oui, mille fois oui. » dit Blaine en souriant.

« Vous êtes totalement fou mais par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l’état de New-York, vous êtes désormais époux. Vous pouvez… ne surtout pas attendre que j’aie fini ma phrase pour vous embrasser. » soupira le pauvre employé alors que Blaine et Kurt avaient déjà commencé à s’embrasser avant qu’il ait annoncé qu’ils étaient mariés.

Les jeunes mariés et leurs témoins signèrent le registre, en dessous de la date, 26 juin 2016, mitraillés par tous les photographes amateurs dispersés parmi leurs familles et amis. Puis tout le monde se répartit dans le cortège de voitures pour rejoindre la réception.

Aucun doute que ce mariage avait été organisé par Kurt Hummel lui-même. Tout était assorti. Sur une base de gris perle reprenant la couleur des costumes des mariés, tout était rouge comme la chemise de Blaine et vert anis comme celle de Kurt. Secrètement, les mêmes couleurs que les robes de Santana et Brittany pour leur mariage deux mois plus tard à Los Angeles. Ca n’avait frappé Kurt qu’il avait choisi les couleurs des robes de Santana et Brittany à leur premier bal de promo que quand Santana avait insisté qu’elle voulait ces couleurs là, peu importe qu’elles soient assorties ou pas. Et à ce moment là, il était trop tard pour changer les couleurs de son propre mariage. Sa seule option pour différencier les deux mariages avait été d’opter pour une base de blanc pour le mariage des deux jeunes femmes.

« Kurt Anderson Anderson hein ? Si j’avais su que ce serait encore plus drôle avec ton vrai deuxième prénom. » taquina Sebastian alors qu’ils s’installaient à leurs places à table.

« Kurt Anderson Anderson-Hummel si tu veux bien. Et arrête de rire un peu. » protesta Kurt.

« Sebastian Smythe, est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de mon mari ? » demanda Blaine en prenant sa place entre son mari et son témoin.

« J’oserais pas voyons. » répondit Sebastian en riant.

« Allez, arrête maintenant. » murmura Dave à l’oreille de Sebastian.

« Oh mais zut alors, c’est quoi un mariage ou un enterrement ? Fallait le dire qu’on n’avait pas le droit de s’amuser, je serais pas venu. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Mais oui Bass, c’est ça, fais semblant de pas être content de pas être là. »

« Je maintiens que c’est idiot de se marier, surtout aussi jeunes mais si c’est la connerie qu’ils ont choisie de faire, je vais pas les arrêter. »

« T’es sérieux là ? Tu vas me dire que tu as jamais rêvé de te marier ? » demanda Kurt incrédule.

« Jamais non, merci. Dans les 22 dernières années mon père a eu pas moins de six femmes ou petites amies, ma mère et celle de ma sœur comprises. Si quelqu’un veut bien m’expliquer l’intérêt. »

« Dire au monde entier que tu aime celui que tu épouses. »

« J’ai pas besoin que le monde entier soit au courant, tant que lui le sait, c’est suffisant non ? »

« Tu trouve pas ça même un peu romantique de promettre à l’homme que t’aime que tu l’aimeras toujours. »

« Je trouve ça surtout idiot. Comment tu peux promettre ça, tu en sais rien. »

« Pardon, j’avais oublié à qui je parlais monsieur le Don Juan. » dit Kurt d’un air un peu dédaigneux.

« Kurt, parle pas de ce que tu connais pas. » intervint Dave. « Sinon, je le ramène à la maison maintenant. »

« Ca te fais rien que ton petit ami dise qu’il ne voudra jamais se marier ? »

« La vraie question c’est pourquoi ça t’importe à ce point ? C’est entre nous. »

« Dis Kurt, tu te souviens quand tu as discuté mon choix de témoins parce qu’ils n’étaient pas assez fiables ? Tu peux me dire où sont les tiennes en ce moment ? » demanda Blaine pour détourner la conversation.

« La dernière fois que j’ai vu Mercedes, elle était en pleine conversation avec _ton_ frère. » répondit Kurt.

« Tu veux dire mon frère qu’elle voit à peu près tous les jours en ce moment puisqu’il tourne dans le clip de son prochain single ? »

« Non, je veux dire ton frère qu’elle voit tout le temps, qui tourne dans la moitié de ses clips, dirige l’autre moitié et avec qui elle est vue à tous les évènements officiels mais que les paparazzi cherchent encore à voir ensemble en privé même s’ils disent partout qu’ils vont ensemble à ces évènements en amis. »

« Ah, ce frère là. Donc on est d’accord qu’elle aurait tout le temps de lui parler à Los Angeles mais elle décide quand même de lui parler maintenant quand elle devrait remplir ses devoirs de témoin. Et Tina ? Des nouvelles de Tina ? »

« Sûrement au même endroit que Mike comme toujours. » dit Dave en souriant.

« Tu vois Kurt, mes témoins à moi, ils sont là au lieu de traîner dans un coin sombre avec quelqu’un qu’ils voient tous les jours. »

« Hum, traîner dans un coin sombre, c’est une proposition intéressante pour un peu plus tard. » Sebastian glissa discrètement à l’oreille de Dave qui rougit légèrement à l’idée sous entendue.

« Chiche. » glissa Dave en posant discrètement une main haut sur la cuisse de Sebastian.

« Tu me connais mal si tu crois que j’en suis pas capable. »

« Oh non, je sais très bien que tu en es capable. »

« Mes témoins seraient sûrement là si leurs petits amis étaient à la même table que nous. C’est pour ça que les tiens sont là. » fit remarquer Kurt.

« Non, trop facile. Ils sont plus fiables, c’est tout. »

« OK, si tu veux mon petit mari. »

« Tu peux répéter ça ? »

« OK, si tu veux. » répéta Kurt sur un ton un peu ironique.

« Non, pas ça, ce que tu as dis juste après. »

« Quoi donc ? » dit Kurt, feignant de chercher ce qu’il avait dit. « Ah, mon petit mari tu veux dire ? »

« Oui, ça, j’adore pouvoir le dire et l’entendre mon mari. » dit Blaine avant d’embrasser tendrement celui qu’il venait d’épouser.

« Oh par pitié, épargnez nous ça un peu. » grogna Sebastian, faisant semblant d’être agacé.

« Sois pas jaloux Scar. » murmura Dave en embrassant lui aussi son petit ami qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Ew, arrêtez un peu ça, vous aurez tout le temps quand vous serez chez vous. » intervint Tina en grimaçant.

« Tina, tu étais où au juste ? » demanda Kurt sur un ton de reproche.

« J’étais avec Mike. C’est pas parce que vous vous êtes mariés aujourd’hui que vous êtes les seuls à avoir le droit de vous amuser un peu. » répondit Tina en s’installant à la place qui lui avait été attribuée.

« Tina. » s’insurgea Kurt.

« Oh, fais pas ton prude Kurt. Au moins nous, on a résisté à la distance. » lança Tina en tirant la langue à Kurt qui soupira d’un air faussement ennuyé.

C’était devenu le sujet de taquinerie préféré de Tina depuis que Kurt et Blaine s’étaient remis ensembles. Elle s’amusait à leur rappeler que leur relation n’avait pas résisté à la séparation quand Kurt était parti à New-York alors que même si ça avait été très difficile, elle et Mike avaient réussi à maintenir leur relation à ce moment là. La plupart du temps, Blaine lui rappelait quand même que la fin de l’année avait été tellement dure que ça n’aurait peut-être pas tenu si Tina n’avait pas été acceptée à l’université Columbia de Chicago pour le rejoindre juste après avoir été diplômée. Mais c’était vraiment devenu un sujet d’amusement entre les 4 amis, ils avaient eu des moments difficiles, mais c’était simplement une partie de leurs histoires respectives et ils l’avaient accepté.

Mercedes arriva enfin, sa coiffure un peu de travers, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« On dirait bien que je suis pas la seule à m’être amusée dans les coins sombres. » plaisanta Tina.

« Mais avec qui elle… » commença Kurt un peu choqué.

« Pas avec mon frère, par pitié, pas avec mon frère. » marmonna Blaine.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec ton frère ? » demanda Mercedes en s’installant.

« Rien. Enfin j’espère. » répondit Blaine rapidement.

« Mercy, tu aurais peut-être dû passer aux toilettes avant de revenir. » souffla Tina.

« Pourquoi ? J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Non, tu as juste les cheveux de travers. Tu ferais mieux de dire à Bling-Bling qui te les a mis dans cet état qu’il nous arrête sa crise de panique. »

« Quoi que je vois pas bien ce que ce serait le problème à ce que tu couche avec son frère, après tout, c’est un peu ce que disent tous les journaux non ? » lança Sebastian.

« Oh non fais pas le malin Smythe. On sait tous que les journaux racontent ce qu’ils veulent et qu’ils mentent souvent. Ils mentent, hein Cedes, ils mentent là. »

« Oui, panique pas blanc-bec, ils mentent. »

« C’est Sam ? Vous avez remis ça avec Sam ? » s’écria Kurt.

« Laissez tomber, je ne vous dirai pas qui c’est. Top secret. C’est beaucoup trop tôt pour en parler. »

« Définis ‘trop tôt’. »

« Quelques rendez-vous par-ci par là, mais avec mon emploi du temps et les paparazzis, c’est un peu compliqué. Et on s’est mis d’accord pour ne pas le dire pour l’instant donc vous ne saurez rien de plus. »

« Allez Mercedes, à moi tu peux bien le dire. » supplia Kurt.

« Non, rien du tout. »

« Je te parle plus. »

« On en reparle demain ? » dit Dave en riant en regardant son petit ami depuis deux ans.

« T’as gagné, je te parle plus. » marmonna Sebastian à Dave avec un demi sourire trahissant ses véritables pensées.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. On en reparle demain Bass. » chuchota Dave en embrassant la tempe de Sebastian.

« Pourquoi tu me prends pas au sérieux ? » demanda Sebastian en faisant la moue.

« Je te prends très au sérieux, je sais juste que ça ne dure jamais longtemps quand tu me parles plus. » en imitant sur la fin de sa phrase le ton enfantin que Sebastian avait utilisé.

« Tu te moques de moi. » bouda Sebastian.

« Non, j’oserais pas… Peut-être juste un peu… D’accord, je me moque de toi. Mais je t’aime quand même. »

« Y a intérêt. »

La soirée se passa sans incident. Entre les différents plats, plusieurs invités firent des discours, à commencer par les mariés eux-mêmes qui avaient choisi de ne pas le faire pendant la cérémonie.

« Blaine, je n’oublierai jamais ce jour où je suis venu à Dalton pour espionner les Warblers et où j’ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois. Je n’oublierai jamais ce jour où tu m’as rejoint à McKinley pour prendre ma défense pour la première fois contre un garçon qui fait deux fois ta taille et ta corpulence. Je n’oublierai jamais la première fois où tu m’as demandé si tu devrais chanter la sérénade à un garçon qui te plaisais et qu’il s’est avéré que ça n’était pas de moi que tu parlais. Je n’oublierai jamais la première fois où tu m’as embrassé. Je n’oublierai jamais la première fois où tu m’as dit ‘je t’aime’. Je n’oublierai jamais le jour où tu m’as rejoint à McKinley dans tes vêtements de ville pour me faire comprendre que tu restais l’année avec moi. Je n’oublierai jamais la première fois où j’ai senti notre relation mise en danger par un autre qui pourrait prendre ma place. Je n’oublierai jamais ce qui a suivi non plus parce que c’était une première aussi. »

Kurt rougit un peu et se tourna vers son père.

«  Ah oui, désolé papa, il fallait que je te dise, j’ai pas attendu mes trente ans, mais pour le reste, tu vois, je t’ai écouté. J’ai fait ça avec quelqu’un qui compte. »

Il se retourna vers Blaine et continua.

« Je n’oublierai jamais comment tu m’as soutenu et poussé à partir à New-York alors que je n’avais pas été pris à la NYADA et que ça voulait dire que je partais loin de toi. Je n’oublierai pas non plus le jour où tu m’as annoncé la nouvelle qui m’a fait le plus de mal. Avec tous ces souvenirs en tête Blaine, je t’aime toujours, vivre sans toi est beaucoup plus dur que prendre le risque d’être blessé un jour. J’ai encore des tonnes de premières fois à vivre avec toi, je suis impatient de commencer. Donc pour la première fois, je vous présente mon mari. »

Blaine embrassa Kurt en souriant, quelques larmes dans les yeux comme beaucoup des invités. Puis il prit la parole.

« Kurt, je croyais que je ne me pardonnerais jamais le mal que je t’ai fait. Je pensais encore moins que toi tu me le pardonnerais. Mais finalement, quelque part, ça nous a renforcés. J’ai appris que les erreurs font partie de la vie et j’ai surtout appris que le plus important pour que ça marche entre nous c’est de nous parler quand ça ne va pas. J’ai appris qu’un couple c’est beaucoup d’efforts mais tellement de bonheur. J’ai hâte de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, d’acheter un appartement avec toi, d’avoir des enfants avec toi, de les voir grandir, de devoir leur briser le cœur en leur refusant d’avoir un chien parce que papa ne supporterait pas les poils sur ses costumes de designers, de les voir partir vivre leur vie. J’ai hâte de vieillir à tes côtés et de te dire de te taire pour pouvoir regarder mon émission à la télé quand tu raconteras notre rencontre dans notre maison de retraite pour la dix millième fois. Mon mari. » termina-t-il en souriant avant d’embrasser encore une fois Kurt.

Burt se leva ensuite pour gratifier les jeunes mariés d’un discours.

« Quand Kurt m’a annoncé qu’il allait épouser Blaine, je dois avouer que j’ai tenté de le dissuader. Il est toujours mon petit garçon. Oui je sais Kurt, tu n’aimes pas quand je dis ça, mais tu verras quand tu auras des enfants, tu resteras toujours mon petit garçon et je chercherai toujours à te protéger, même de toi-même. Je l’ai ramassé à la petite cuillère il y a presque quatre ans quand ils ont rompus. En fait, je les ai ramassés tous les deux à la petite cuillère. Ils se sont fait beaucoup de mal. Je pensais que c’était surtout parce que c’était leur première histoire, mais depuis j’ai compris. Quand on s’aime comme ils s’aiment, on détient le pouvoir de vraiment blesser l’autre. Mais comme me l’a si bien dit mon fils, j’ai pris ce risque quand j’ai épousé sa mère et même si ça a été très dur de la perdre, je ne regrette pas un seul jour que j’ai vécu avec elle. Et pas un seul jour de ce que je vis maintenant avec ma merveilleuse épouse. Kurt, Blaine, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Blaine mon grand, tu faisais déjà parti de la famille mais maintenant, c’est officiel. »

A ce moment, Carole et Ivy, la mère de Blaine, tentaient tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts à grand renfort de mouchoirs en papier. Mais quand son mari Neil se leva et commença à parler, Ivy sut que la bataille était perdue et qu’elle devrait aller aux toilettes après pour redonner forme à son maquillage.

« Je n’ai pas toujours été le meilleur père. J’ai eu du mal à accepter que mon fils ne serait jamais ce que j’avais imaginé, qu’il ne vivrait pas la vie que j’avais rêvé pour lui. Je n’en suis pas particulièrement fier mais j’ai essayé de le rendre hétérosexuel. Comme vous l’aurez compris, ça n’a pas marché. Mais au moins, maintenant, il sait réparer une voiture. Ca peut toujours servir. Bon, d’accord, peut-être plus maintenant qu’il a Kurt qui a su faire une vidange avant d’entrer au collège, mais on ne sait jamais. Mon fils ne sera pas banquier ou médecin, il n’aura pas une femme et des enfants qui seront biologiquement de lui et de la personne avec qui il les élèvera, mais avec toi Kurt, il aura une chose que j’ai toujours voulu pour lui, il va être heureux. Je devrais pouvoir m’habituer à ce qu’il ait une vie un peu différente. Kurt, bienvenu dans la famille. »

« Oh allez, y en a marre des longs discours dégoulinants de guimauve. On a tous fait des conneries, on a tous avancé depuis. Kurt, Blaine, Mazel Tov ! C’est Puck qui m’a appris ça. » lança Cooper en levant son verre.

Ivy rit de la bêtise de son fils aîné avant d’entrainer Carole aux toilettes avec elle pour réajuster leurs maquillages qui avaient largement soufferts.

« Heureusement que Kurt m’a appris quelques trucs, j’aurais été incapable de rattraper ça avant d’épouser son père. » dit Carole en riant tout en tamponnant les traces de maquillage sous ses yeux.

« Je devrais sans doute lui demander, je n’ai pas l’habitude de me maquiller. C’est une professionnelle qui a fait le travail aujourd’hui. » répondit Ivy.

« Elle a fait du bon travail. Je ne pense pas que je peux faire aussi bien qu’elle, mais je peux essayer de faire quelque chose. »

Carole utilisa les quelques trucs que son beau fils lui avait appris pour rattraper son maquillage et celui de la mère de Blaine pendant qu’elles discutaient.

« C’est Kurt qui vous a appris ça ? Il se maquille souvent ? »

« Oh, non, pas du tout. Il l’a fait de temps en temps pour Halloween ou des soirées déguisées, une pièce de théâtre au lycée peut-être, mais c’est tout. Je l’admire. Il sait qui il est et il sait bousculer les préjugés sur lui. Il sait aussi bien changer une roue que réussir un soufflé. »

« Il a l’air d’un bon garçon. Je n’ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de connaître les petits amis de mon fils. Il n’en a eu que deux ceci dit, mais je regrette un peu. »

« Il n’est pas trop tard. Enfin, pour l’autre petit ami, si, sauf s’ils sont restés amis. Mais pour Kurt, il n’est pas trop tard. Maintenant qu’ils sont mariés. Il sera sûrement le père de vos petits enfants. »

« C’est fou ça, quand Blaine nous a annoncé qu’il aimait les hommes, je me suis dit qu’heureusement j’avais Cooper pour me donner des petits enfants. Je veux dire, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, j’aimais toujours Blaine mais à l’époque je n’imaginais pas vraiment qu’il aurait des enfants un jour. Et maintenant, quand je vois mes deux garçons, je me dis que finalement, Blaine pourrait bien être le premier à avoir des enfants. »

« Cooper est… »

« Adorable quand il veut mais il n’a pas l’air prêt à se poser encore. C’est un grand enfant. » soupira Ivy.

« Il faut peut-être juste qu’il trouve la bonne personne. »

« J’espère. Je sais ce que disent les journaux sur sa relation avec Mercedes mais je pense qu’ils se trompent. Je l’ai vue échanger des regards avec cet autre garçon à table, je pense qu’elle a quelque chose avec lui. »

« Oui, j’ai vu aussi. Mais je pense qu’on devrait garder ça pour nous, je ne pense pas qu’ils veuillent en parler pour l’instant. » dit Carole en riant.

« Tout le monde le saura avant qu’ils n’en parlent, ils ne sont pas très discrets. »

« Je ne pense pas que Burt s’en rendra compte avant qu’on le lui mette sous le nez. Vous n’imaginez pas le nombre de fois où Blaine est venu à la maison quand il ne sortait pas encore avec Kurt mais que c’était déjà évident qu’ils en pinçaient l’un pour l’autre. Burt ne voyait rien du tout. Même quand Blaine est venu le voir pour lui dire de parler à Kurt de sexualité, ça ne lui est même pas venu à l’esprit que Blaine s’inquiétait pour son fils un peu plus que comme un simple ami. »

« Ah, les hommes. » souffla Ivy en riant.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’on ferait sans eux ? »

« Oh, je crois savoir que vous vous êtes pas mal débrouillée sans homme pendant quelques années. »

« Mais c’est quand même mieux avec. Voilà, je pense que ça devrait aller pour finir la soirée. » dit Carole en mettant la dernière touche à son travail sur le maquillage d’Ivy.

« Merci. On devrait se voir un peu plus, maintenant. On va avoir les mêmes petits enfants après tout. »

« On devrait oui. » finit Carole en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Dave et Sebastian aussi profitèrent de ce petit moment de flottement pour s’isoler pour passer un coup de téléphone.

« Hé, Sarah, alors, ce premier jour ? Est-ce que la petite Lucy aime sa nouvelle maison ? » demanda Dave quand sa tante décrocha.

« Elle ne s’en est pas plaint. Mais elle n’a que 10 mois, elle ne pourrait pas encore vraiment le dire. »

« Je suis sûr qu’elle saurait le faire comprendre si elle n’aimait pas du tout. »

« Asma est en train de lui donner son bain et ça a l’air d’aller je dirais. Tu entends ça ? » dit Sarah alors que des rires se faisaient entendre en fond sonore.

« Oui, en effet, ça a l’air d’aller. » dit Dave en riant.

« Et vous, c’est comment ce mariage ? »

« Magnifique. Bon là, il y a la queue dans les toilettes des dames pour cause de discours des mariés et de leurs pères mais il paraît que ça arrive dans tous les mariages. »

« Il paraît oui. Et vous deux, c’est pour quand ? »

« Non, s’il te plait, Sarah, pas toi aussi. » marmonna Sebastian. « On ne va pas se marier, fin de la discussion. »

« Oui, oui, c’est ça. Et vous n’étiez qu’amis et ça ne devait jamais changer. A d’autres ! »

« Ah, je crois que tu es demandée. » dit Dave alors que des pleurs de bébés se faisaient entendre à l’autre bout du fil.

« Oui, apparemment, elle aime beaucoup le bain. Beaucoup moins en sortir. Bonne soirée les amoureux. »

« Merci. Bonne soirée à vous la petite famille. »

Après cet échange, les garçons retournèrent dans la salle de réception où les mariés se préparaient à ouvrir le bal sur une chanson de Mercedes en duo avec Cooper. Un extrait inédit du prochain album sur lequel la jeune femme travaillait et qui serait le premier clip où Cooper ajouterait ses talents de chanteurs à ceux de comédien qu’il utilisait jusque là.

A partir de là, la soirée se déroula, les invités allant et venant, certains commençant même à rentrer chez eux. Tout le monde chanta et dansa. Kurt et Blaine firent un duo sur ‘They don’t know about us’ des One Directions en guise de réponse à ceux qui les pensaient encore trop jeunes pour s’engager.

A ce point de la soirée, Sebastian et Dave semblaient introuvables mais Kurt et Blaine s’en fichaient un peu en cherchant un endroit tranquille où faire des choses privées d’hommes mariés. Ils pensaient avoir trouvé et poussèrent une porte pour se retrouver face à face avec les témoins de Blaine dans une position un peu délicate, Dave gémissant le nom de son petit ami agenouillé devant lui. Sebastian se releva précipitamment et tenta de cacher tant bien que mal son petit ami qui essayait de gérer discrètement le problème du préservatif et de remonter sa braguette tout en pensant qu’heureusement, ils ne s’étaient pas plus déshabillés.

« Oh pardon, désolé… heu… je… on… » balbutia Kurt en tentant de tirer Blaine à l’extérieur de la pièce.

« Pas de problème, on avait fini de toute façon, la salle est toute à vous. » dit fièrement Sebastian en se dirigeant vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui un Dave tout gêné, un préservatif usagé à la main qu’il essayait de camoufler tant bien que mal, maudissant intérieurement son petit ami et cherchant du regard si un poubelle pourrait lui sauver le peu de dignité lui restant.

Pas de chance cette fois ci.

« Désolés de vous avoir interrompus. Disons-nous que ça aurait pu être pire, on aurait pu vous surprendre dans une position encore plus embarrassante. » dit Kurt avec un rire nerveux.

« Je vois mal comment. » marmonna Dave.

« Ben si, quand même, si vous aviez étés en train de… enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin quand même, tu vois non ? »

« Je suis pas sûr. »

« Je pense que ce que mon mari… oh que j’aime ce mot… Enfin, ce qu’il essaye de dire c’est que vous auriez pu être en train de… Enfin l’un dans l’autre quoi. » expliqua Blaine rouge comme une tomate.

« Oh, oh, ça. Ca ne risque pas en fait. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que vous n’avez jamais… » commença Kurt, surpris.

« Heu, non jamais. »

« Mais comment… Vous êtes ensembles depuis deux ans… Ca vous manque pas ? »

« Je sais pas pour Sebastian, pour être honnête, je me demande souvent s’il ne va pas changer d’avis et me laisser tomber à cause de ça. Mais moi, ça me va très bien. »

« Deux ans et vous avez jamais couché ensembles. »

« Y a pleins de façons de coucher ensembles sans faire ça Kurt. » dit Blaine. « Bon d’accord, nous deux on le fait mais c’est pas obligatoire. »

« Mais ça doit être frustrant. »

« Non, pas tant que ça. » répondit Blaine avant que Dave ne puisse répondre. « Avec Colin on ne le faisait pas, ça m’a jamais manqué. C’était juste différent. »

« Ca veut dire que tu aimes pas ça quand on le fait ? » demanda Kurt un peu inquiet.

« J’aime beaucoup quand on le fait, c’est juste que Colin n’aimait pas ça dans un sens comme dans l’autre et du coup, c’était mieux de faire autre chose avec lequel il était à l’aise que de vouloir à tout prix faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. J’aime le faire avec toi parce que tu aimes ça aussi. »

« Je peux pas croire que Sebastian se contente de ne pas faire ça. »

« Tu ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles, Kurt. Il est comme ça, il essaie souvent de se faire passer pour ce qu’il n’est pas, pour paraître plus fort. »

« Donc, avec Adam, vous le faisiez. »

« Heu… oui. Il ne pouvait pas… finir sans être en moi. »

« Tu veux dire qu’il était toujours actif et toi jamais ? » demanda Blaine avec un sourire entendu.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Et ça te manquait pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Ca veut dire que tu n’aime pas ça avec moi quand tu es actif ? »

« Mais si, bien sûr que j’aime ça avec toi, sinon je le ferais pas. »

« Et ça me manquerait pas parce que ce que j’aime faire avec toi, j’aime le faire parce qu’on aime ça tous les deux. »

« Heu… oui… bon, je vais vous laisser et heu… aller retrouver mon… mon ex parce que je vais être obligé de le plaquer après ce qu’il vient de me faire, ce lâche. » les interrompit Dave qui se sentait de trop dans cette conversation intime.

« Non, tu vas pas le faire, tu l’aime trop pour le larguer pour une bêtise. » dit Blaine en riant.

« Non, d’accord, je vais pas faire ça. Principalement parce qu’on vit ensembles dans _son_ appartement. Et… parce que je l’aime trop, d’accord. Vous avez gagné. Mais je vais quand même aller le retrouver. »

« D’accord. Pour information, si tu pars à gauche en sortant, il y a des toilettes deuxième porte à droite et heu… une poubelle du coup. » dit Kurt un peu gêné, réalisant soudainement complètement quelle conversation ils venaient d’avoir.

« Heu… OK, d’accord… merci… heu… amusez-vous bien. » balbutia Dave en sortant.

Il retrouva Sebastian dans les toilettes, recroquevillé sur lui-même, contre un des murs. L’autre leva les yeux vers lui quand il entra.

« Je suis désolé Pooky… Je… je sais pas ce qui m’a pris de partir comme ça… Je suis désolé…. »

« C’est bon, c’est oublié. C’était très gênant et j’aurais vraiment apprécié si tu avais pris le préservatif avant de filer. Mais je survivrai. » répondit Dave en jetant l’objet du délit dans la poubelle. « Allez, viens par là. » ajouta-t-il en attirant Sebastian dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, pardon. » souffla Sebastian contre l’épaule de Dave.

« C’est bon, c’est rien. Je t’aime. »

Sebastian resserra brièvement son étreinte autour de la taille de Dave en souriant contre son épaule.

« Peut-être que… on pourrait arrêter d’utiliser des préservatifs, tu crois pas ? Je veux dire, ça fait deux ans qu’on est ensembles maintenant. Je sais pas pour toi mais moi j’ai aucune envie d’aller voir ailleurs. On pourrait aller passer les tests. » dit Sebastian à toute vitesse comme s’il n’était pas sûr de ce que son petit ami pourrait répondre.

« Oui, on devrait faire ça. » murmura Dave contre les cheveux de Sebastian. « Je suis sûr que tu as bien meilleur goût que le latex aux fruits. »

« C’est une évidence. Rien n’est meilleur que moi. A part toi. »

« Je crois que c’est une égalité. »

« On devrait peut-être y retourner, ils vont se demander où on est passés. »

« Les principaux intéressés savent déjà où on est passés. » fit remarquer Dave en riant.

« Oh, non, me rappelle pas ça. » grogna Sebastian.

« Si ça peut te mettre plus à l’aise, tu as conscience que s’ils nous ont surpris, c’est sûrement qu’ils cherchaient un endroit tranquille pour faire exactement la même chose que nous ? »

« Je sais pas si ça me met vraiment à l’aise d’y penser en fait. Mais merci d’avoir essayé. »

« Pas de problème. Si tu as besoin, je suis là. »

« C’est bon à savoir. »

Ils retournèrent à la soirée main dans la main. Ils dansèrent et chantèrent jusqu’au bout de la nuit avec les convives encore là et rentrèrent enfin dormir un peu dans leur chambre d’hôtel avant de reprendre l’avion pour Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Donc, sans rire, même sur Wikipédia, ils s’acharnent, c’est Kurt Elizabeth. Je ferais bien un petit coup de brune écervelée à poitrine sur gonflée là quand même. Elizabeth, c’est le ‘’deuxième prénom’’ qu’il se donne après avoir fait son très fameux duo tout seul sur le Jazz Hot, parce que dualité masculin/féminin tout ça. Vous croyez vraiment que Burt Hummel aurait appelé son fiston Kurt Elizabeth ? J’aime beaucoup mieux la version où il a choisi ce prénom là en l’honneur de sa mère. Mais là, c’est un mariage, un truc officiel quoi, donc c’est le moment d’utiliser des vrais noms. Pas le moment de faire un hommage ou de plaisanter.


	26. Mères ou maman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon à savoir parce que c’est une information qui n’a jamais été abordée ici et que, sauf erreur de ma part, ce détail n’a jamais été évoqué dans Glee non plus : en théorie, Dave a un an de plus que Sebastian (si on en croit en quelles classes ils étaient quand ils se sont rencontrés, en supposant qu’ils n’avaient pas redoublé avant). Mais Sebastian étant né le 2 mars (comme on le sait depuis le chapitre ‘Joyeux anniversaire Sebastian’) et Dave le 24 novembre (comme on ne le savait pas encore puisque je viens juste de le décider, j’ai choisi la date de Thanksgiving, c’est voulu) du coup, ils n’ont en fait que 3 mois de différence environ.

« Ah zut, j’ai pas assez, heu… une seconde. Scar, il me manque 25 cents, tu aurais pas ça ? »

« Je sais pas, regarde dans mon portefeuille, je l’ai laissé sur le bar. »

Dave et Sebastian s’étaient mis d’accord pour passer une soirée tranquille, en restant chez eux et en commandant une pizza. Ils avaient tiré à la courte paille qui allait payer  et Dave avait gagné. Et voilà que devant le livreur, il se rendait compte qu’il était à cours de monnaie. Pas que ce soit vraiment un problème, c’était plus parce que c’était plus pratique de laisser l’un des deux payer toute la commande qu’ils se ‘battaient’ à ce sujet.

C’est comme ça que Dave s’était retrouvé à chercher dans le portefeuille de son petit-ami à la recherche de 25 cents… Et était tombé sur la photo d’une jeune femme dont le visage lui était étrangement familier, posant avec un nouveau né, souriant faiblement à l’objectif. Il trouva la monnaie dont il avait besoin, paya le livreur d’un air distrait et ramena les pizzas au salon où Sebastian l’attendait, confortablement installé dans le canapé. Il posa les deux pizzas et leurs boissons sur la table basse, les yeux toujours fixés sur la photo.

« Hé Pooky, il y a un problème ? » demanda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils devant Dave perdu dans ses pensées.

« Heu, oui, oui. » répondit distraitement Dave en s’installant dans le petit espace entre l’accoudoir du canapé et Sebastian, passant un bras autours de la taille de son petit ami pour le coller contre son torse. « C’est qui ? » demanda-t-il doucement en montrant la photo.

« M… Ma mère. » répondit Sebastian, visiblement déstabilisé.

« Elle te manque hein ? »

« Je l’ai jamais connue, elle est partie juste après ma naissance en me laissant à mon père, je peux pas vraiment dire qu’elle me manque, il aurait fallu que je l’ai connue pour ça. »

« Dis pas ça. C’est ta mère, c’est normal que ça te manque de pas l’avoir eue dans ta vie, de pas savoir pourquoi elle t’a laissé. On a tous besoin de savoir d’où on vient. »

« Ouais ben on n’a pas toujours ce qu’on veut dans la vie. Je saurai jamais pourquoi elle a pas voulu de moi, faut juste tourner la page. »

« Hé, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je sais que tu as l’habitude de devoir être plus que parfait avec ton père, mais c’est moi. Je t’aime. Toi, celui que tu es, pas celui que je voudrais que tu sois ou que je pense que tu pourrais ou devrais être. »

« Je… C’est pas vraiment qu’elle me manque. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi elle m’a laissé. Elle m’a donné aucune chance. J’étais juste un bébé, qu’est-ce que j’ai pu lui faire pour qu’elle veuille même pas me connaître ? C’est ma mère et je sais même pas qui elle est. Je sais pas ce qu’elle aime, le son de sa voix, si elle a des amis. »

« Elle a une voix douce, quand elle raconte des histoires elle change de voix pour chaque personnage, quand elle se fâche, son accent est plus fort et elle finit par parler Italien, elle a un remède magique pour le rhume, elle fait les meilleurs spaghettis bolognaise de la terre, elle chante des chansons en Italien quand elle cuisine, elle pourrait gagner n’importe quel jeu mais elle perd tout le temps parce qu’elle aime voir l’étincelle dans les yeux de ceux qui gagnent, elle sent bon la fleur d’oranger. Et quand elle croit qu’elle est seule, elle regarde cette photo en pleurant. »

« J’aime bien ton histoire, on dirait presque que tu la connais. Je pourrais presque y croire mais c’est impossible, c’est toi qui fait les meilleurs spaghettis bolognaise de la terre. »

« Oh, si, c’est possible parce que c’est d’elle que je tiens ma recette. »

« Arrête Vid, c’est pas drôle. »

« J’essaie pas d’être drôle. Bass, je suis sérieux, je la connais. Depuis que je suis à peine plus grand que le petit garçon sur ta photo. »

« C’est moi. Le petit garçon sur la photo, c’est moi. »

« Je sais. » dit Dave en repoussant doucement Sebastian pour se lever et aller chercher son portefeuille.

Il en sortit une photo de la même jeune femme, semblant juste à peine plus âgée que sur la photo de Sebastian. Elle prenait la pose, dans un jardin, en tenant par la taille un petit garçon joufflu qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, tous deux riant aux éclats, le petit garçon cherchant à se dégager de l’emprise de la jeune femme sûrement pour retourner jouer avec le ballon un peu plus loin sur la pelouse. Dave tendit la photo à son petit ami et se réinstalla à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« Elle est belle cette photo. » dit Sebastian en souriant faiblement.

« C’est ma préférée. »

« On voit qu’elle t’aimait beaucoup. » murmura Sebastian d’un air un peu sombre.

« Je l’aime beaucoup aussi. C’est quasiment elle qui m’a élevé. M-ma... mère… Elle était pas vraiment très présente. »

« Hé, je suis désolé, je voulais pas… » commença Sebastian en s’installant sur les genoux de Dave, face à lui.

« Non, ça va. Il y a une part de moi qui aimerait bien qu’elle change d’avis comme le père de Blaine. Mais je sais que ça n’arrivera pas. C’est comme ça. »

« Elle sait pas ce qu’elle perd. » murmura Sebastian en posant la tête sur le torse de Dave.

« Elle t’adorerait. » dit pensivement Dave après un petit moment de silence.

« Mais tant pis pour elle, si elle ne peut pas accepter l’homme magnifique que j’aime, je veux pas la connaître. Ton père a trouvé une trop bonne remplaçante de toute façon. »

« En fait, je parlais d’Eleana. Ta mère. »

« Elle a décidé que je valais pas la peine il y a longtemps. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’as dit ton père à propos d’elle ? »

« Qu’elle… qu’elle était repartie dans son pays et qu’elle ne voulait plus me voir. »

Sebastian fondit en larmes, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Sans rien dire, Dave attira l’autre homme dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux à travers sa crise de larmes dans un geste qu’il espérait rassurant. Sebastian se pelotonna contre lui, la tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur entre deux sanglots. Peu à peu, il se calma.

« Pardon, je suis désolé. » dit Sebastian d’une petite voix en voyant que le tee-shirt de Dave était maintenant trempé de larmes.

« Hé, non, t’excuse pas. J’aime te voir pleurer. Enfin non, j’aime pas vraiment ça, j’ai envie que tu sois heureux, ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois que tu es triste. Mais j’aime savoir que tu peux te permettre d’être vulnérable avec moi. Que tu sais que je suis là pour te rattraper si tu tombe et pas pour t’enfoncer. »

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour te mériter ? »

« Rien de spécial, tu es juste toi, ça me suffit, j’ai pas besoin de plus. »  

Sebastian sourit et se pencha lentement pour embrasser Dave tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, pensifs.

« Tu vivais en Italie quand tu étais petit ? » demanda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, j’ai toujours vécu à Lima. Enfin, avant de déménager à Thurston pour ma dernière année de lycée. Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis né à Sidney en Ohio. Elle m’a laissé en disant qu’elle repartait en Italie, elle s’est débarrassée de moi et elle était pas plus loin que ça pendant tout ce temps. Enfin, pas si longtemps tu me diras, on est partis en France pas très longtemps après. »

« Mais tu as qu’un côté de l’histoire. Elle avait peut-être une bonne raison. »

« Une bonne raison de laisser son bébé d’à peine deux mois sans jamais regarder en arrière ? Excuse-moi, mais je vois mal quelle bonne raison elle peut avoir ! » s’énerva Sebastian en  se redressant sur les genoux de son petit ami.

« Deux mois ? C’est ça que ton père t’as dit ? Qu’elle était partie sans toi quand tu avais deux mois ? Désolé de dire ça comme ça, avec tout le respect que je lui dois, ton père est un connard. Je le pensais déjà mais là, ça se confirme. »

« Peut-être mais lui il est resté, il m’a gardé avec lui. » dit Sebastian en croisant les bras.

« D’après ce que tu me dis, c’est lui qui est parti. Avec toi. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je le sais parce que je te connais Sebastian. Je pouvais pas faire le rapprochement avant, mais toi et moi on se connait depuis longtemps. »

« Ben oui, on est ensembles depuis trois ans et on s’était tourné autour trois ans avant ça, idiot. »

« Non, je parle pas de six ans, Bass. On se connait depuis 22 ans. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu raconte ? »

« J’avais à peine quelques mois quand ma mère a voulu retourner travailler et qu’ils ont cherché une nounou pour s’occuper de moi. Eleana s’est présentée. Ma mère pensait qu’elle était un peu trop jeune mais mon père aimait bien qu’elle soit Italienne pour qu’elle puisse me parler Italien, donc ils l’ont quand même fait venir pour un entretien. »

« Et c’est ton père qui a gagné. »

« En fait non. C’est moi qui ai gagné. Ou toi, je sais pas trop. »

Sebastian regarda son petit ami dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils d’un air interrogateur.

« Elle n’avait personne à qui te laisser, elle est venue avec toi pour l’entretien. Ma mère a d’abord pensé à ne même pas lui faire passer l’entretien mais mon père a réussi à la convaincre de lui laisser une chance. Tu étais endormi dans ses bras quand elle est arrivée et moi je dormais dans ma chambre pour une fois. Je dormais pas beaucoup pour un bébé de mon âge et dès que j’étais réveillé, je pleurais jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne me chercher. »

« T’aimais déjà pas rester tout seul hein mon petit bébé grognon. »

« C’est ça. Mon père a proposé de te faire une petite place dans mon lit le temps qu’ils parlent. Ils t’ont couché à côté de moi. Ils ont parlé un long moment et mon père commençait à se dire que j’allais sûrement me réveiller et si je me mettais à pleurer, ça allait te réveiller aussi. Il est venu dans la chambre tout doucement. J’étais déjà réveillé mais je pleurais pas, je te regardais juste. »

« Okay, ça c’est effrayant. Heureusement que je dormais. »

« Non, tu dormais pas non plus, tu commençais à t’agiter un peu, comme si tu allais te mettre à pleurer, j’ai tendu ma petite main vers toi. Enfin, petite… par rapport à la tienne, elle était pas si petite. J’ai attrapé un peu au hasard ce que ma main a réussi à toucher. J’avais quatre mois, j’étais pas encore très précis dans mes gestes. J’ai pris ton poignet. Tu as tourné la tête vers moi et tu m’as souri. »

« Tu plaisante là ? »

« Oui, un peu, tu avais à peine un mois, tu m’as pas souri. Mais tu t’es calmé, tu m’as regardé avec des grands yeux et mon père était tellement surpris que je sois réveillé et que je pleure pas qu’il est resté comme un idiot à nous regarder pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu’à ce que tu te mettes à pleurer pour de bon. »

« Ben tu m’étonnes, je m’étais réveillé dans le lit d’un étranger qui me broyait le poignet. »

« C’est ça, fait semblant que c’était pas ton estomac qui te rappelait que c’était l’heure de la tétée. »

« Et tu te souviens de tout ça, évidemment. » taquina Sebastian.

« De ça non, mais de toute les fois où mon père a raconté cette histoire en sortant l’album photos qui va avec, oui. »

« Vous avez un album photos juste pour ça ? »

« On a un album photos pour l’année qui a suivi Bass. » répondit Dave d’une voix douce. « Mes parents ont engagé Eleana, elle avait personne pour te garder pendant qu’elle travaillait, elle venait avec toi. Enfin, jusqu’à un peu après ton anniversaire. Après, ton père t’as emmené avec lui en France en ne donnant plus aucunes nouvelles à Eleana. Enfin, personne savait où il t’avait emmené, ça je le sais maintenant que j’ai ta version de l’histoire. »

« Mais elle a même pas essayé de me chercher, de se battre pour me voir. »

« C’est pas mon histoire, je devrais pas te raconter ça mais… elle est Italienne, pour vivre aux Etats-Unis, il lui fallait un visa. C’était déjà pas évident pour elle. Ton père est un homme influent, il avait le pouvoir de lui compliquer vraiment la vie. Je sais pas s’il l’a menacée, ce que je sais c’est qu’elle a jamais oublié un seul de tes anniversaires, tous les ans elle savait qu’elle pourrait pas être avec toi. Je l’ai jamais vue heureuse un 2 mars. »

« Donc, comme ça, on a dormi ensemble dès le premier soir **[1]**. » plaisanta Sebastian pour tenter d’alléger un peu l’atmosphère.

« Et avec la bénédiction de nos parents en plus. » dit Dave en riant.

« Y a quelque chose que je comprend pas. Comment ça se fait que tu as pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Tu connais mon nom, ma date de naissance… »

« T’es marrant toi, t’es pas le seul à être né le 2 mars 1995. Et je savais pas ton nom avant. Enfin, le nom du bébé je veux dire. J’en ai jamais trop parlé avec elle, c’est douloureux pour elle. Personne a jamais vraiment su qui était ton père exactement et elle t’appelait jamais par ton prénom.  Elle utilisait toujours des petits noms affectueux. »

Dave fit une pause, un peu pensif avant de reprendre avec un air ravi.

« Non, attends, c’était pas n’importe quel surnom, elle t’appelait Ony. Elle l’a écrit sur l’album. Elle l’a écrit O N Y, on croyait tous qu’elle avait mal orthographié, que c’était honey comme celui des abeilles mais en fait, je pense que c’était le surnom qu’elle t’avait donné à partir de ton deuxième prénom. »

Sebastian colla son front contre celui de Dave, les yeux fermés. Ils restèrent comme ça en silence, un long moment, Dave caressant distraitement le dos de Sebastian.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sebastian d’une petite voix. « Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il m’a emmené loin d’elle en me faisant croire que c’était elle qui avait pas voulu de moi ? Et pourquoi il m’a fait croire qu’elle était partie tout de suite si je suis resté un an avec elle ? Et pourquoi j’ai aucune photo d’elle à part celle là ? » termina-t-il en pointant vaguement vers la photo.

« Je sais pas Ony, je sais pas. » murmura Dave.

« Je sais pas si tu as le droit de m’appeler comme ça. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« D’accord Bass. »

« Je plaisante. J’aime bien. »

« Elle vit à New-York maintenant. Si tu as envie de lui parler un jour. »

« Tu lui parles encore ? »

« Oui. Elle m’a quasiment élevé jusqu’à ce que mes parents pensent que j’étais assez grand pour pouvoir rester tout seul à la maison. »

« Tu… Elle le sait que tu es… enfin que… »

« Que je suis gay ? » demanda Dave d’une voix douce, recevant un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. « Oui, elle le sait. Tout ce que ça a changé, c’est que depuis qu’elle sait, elle me demande si j’ai un petit-ami et plus une petite amie. »

« Elle est au courant pour moi ? »

« Ca fait trois ans Bass, évidemment qu’elle est au courant. »

« Et pourtant, elle a pas voulu me rencontrer. » dit Sebastian d’une petite voix en jouant avec la cordelette du sweat à capuche de Dave.

« En fait si. L’occasion s’est jamais présentée, c’est tout. »

« L’occasion. Pour revoir son fils qu’elle a pas vu depuis plus de 20 ans. C’est bien que je dois pas compter tant que ça. »

« Hé, arrête ça. » dit Dave en prenant les mains de Sebastian dans les siennes. « Regarde-moi. Elle sait que j’ai un petit ami que j’aime plus que tout. Elle sait qu’il s’appelle Sebastian et qu’il a le même âge que moi. Elle est impatiente de faire sa connaissance. Mais elle sait pas que c’est toi. Tu es pas le seul Sebastian sur terre et je lui ai jamais dit ton nom de famille. »

« Lui dis pas, d’accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je sais qu’elle voudrait savoir. Tu lui manque, vraiment. »

« Je… Je voudrais la rencontrer avant qu’elle sache que ton petit ami est son fils. Je voudrais voir sa réaction quand elle réalisera que c’est moi. Je sais, c’est bête mais… ça fait vingt ans que mon père me ment sûrement, je veux pas qu’elle ait le temps de pouvoir modifier sa réaction. »

« Non, c’est pas bête. Tu as le droit de savoir. »

« Elle te parlait Italien ? »

« Sì, la mia piccola rosa. »

« J’imagine que ça veut dire oui ? »

« Oui ma petite rose. » répondit Dave en souriant.

« Oh non, tu ne viens pas de m’appeler comme ça ! »

« Si, je l’ai fait. » dit Dave en riant. « Je t’aime Ony. Depuis la toute première fois où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi il y a 22 ans. »

« J’y crois pas qu’on se connait depuis tout ce temps, j’ai l’impression d’être un petit vieux. » grogna Sebastian.

« Oui, mais tu es _mon_ petit vieux. » dit Dave en souriant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle chantait quand elle cuisinait ? »

« Des chansons en Italien la plupart du temps. Le plus souvent c’était… attends que je me souvienne. »

Dave réfléchit quelques secondes puis se mit à fredonner.

 _Come prima_  
Più di prima, t'amerò  
Per la vita  
La mia vita ti darò

 _Sembra un sogno_  
Rive derti, accarezzarti  
Le tue mani tra le mani  
Stringere ancor

Sebastian se redressa légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Avant que Dave puisse commencer un nouveau couplet, il entonna sur le même air.

 _Come prima_  
Tu me donnes tant de joie  
Que personne ne m'en donne  
Comme toi

 _C'est ta bouche qui m'apporte_  
ma joie de vivre  
Et ma chance,  
c'est de vivre rien que pour toi

« Marie nous chantait ça quand on était petits aussi. Nous c’était plutôt à l’heure du bain. Et en Français bien sûr. »

« Oh, elle aussi elle te manque. »

« Oui. Je… elle m’a pas porté dans son ventre mais elle est quand même ma maman. Je veux dire, elle a agit comme une maman, elle m’a élevé. Je devrais pas dire ça hein, maintenant que je sais que ma mère biologique est pas celle que je croyais mais… »

« Mais Marie a été là pour toi dans les moments où tu avais besoin d’une maman. Personne pourra changer ça. »

Ils furent coupés par le téléphone de Dave qui indiquait un message. Sebastian se dégagea à contrecœur pour le laisser décrocher.

« C’est Mike. Ils partent à l’hôpital, Tina commence à avoir des contractions. »

« Génial. Alors, c’est un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Mais on sait pas encore idiot, elle a pas encore accouché, elle a juste des contractions, ça peut prendre des heures. »

« Pourquoi ils ont pas voulu savoir ? J’en peux plus d’attendre, je veux savoir. Faut qu’on appelle Kurt et Blaine pour les prévenir, c’est notre contact dans la pyramide. » s’écria Sebastian surexcité en attrapant déjà son téléphone et en composant le numéro.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir au juste ? » demanda Dave en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Jamais. Kurt ? Blaine est avec toi ? Mets le haut parleur. Ca y est ? Tina est à l’hôpital, elle va accoucher. »

« Super ! C’est un garçon ou une fille ? » s’écria Blaine.

« On sait pas encore. » répondit Sebastian d’un ton boudeur.

« Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils attendent ? C’est trop long d’attendre ! » dit Blaine sur le même ton.

« Ouais, je sais, c’est de la torture. »

« Comment tu fais tous les jours avec ton bébé chiot ? » demanda Dave à l’attention de Kurt.

« Je sais pas, sûrement pareil que toi avec le tien. » répondit Kurt en soupirant malgré le sourire qui s’entendait dans sa voix.

« Nous aussi on a une nouvelle. » s’écria Blaine. « C’est bon Kurt, on peut le dire maintenant ? S’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait. »

« Maintenant que tu les as mis en appétit, vas-y, dis leur. »

« Je vais être papa ! »

« Blaine ? Je croyais vraiment que tu étais gay et fidèle. » dit Dave pour le taquiner.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que je suis fidèle. On a fait ça bien, on a une mère porteuse et tout. Avec le sperme de Kurt en fait mais je m’en fiche, c’est mon bébé. Ca fait six mois que Kurt m’interdit d’en parler, des fois que ça tourne mal. Et si on trouve pas de mère porteuse et si elle tombe pas enceinte et si elle fait une fausse couche. Heureusement que ça a vite marché, sinon j’aurais craqué. Mais ça y est, dans six mois on sera trois, on aura notre petit garçon avec nous. »

« Un garçon ? Génial on pourra le faire jouer au football et Kurt lui apprendra à réparer une voiture et… » s’enflamma Sebastian avant d’être coupé par Kurt.

« Oh, on se calme. Il n’est même pas encore né. S’il veut faire de la danse, il fera de la danse, s’il veut une poupée pour son anniversaire, il l’aura. »

« Voilà Anderson, c’est ce que tu as gagné à faire un enfant avec Kurt Hummel, il va faire de ton fils un homo. » soupira malicieusement Sebastian.

« Bass, soit gentil s’il te plaît. » sermonna Dave.

« Oh, je plaisantais. »

« Kurt, il faut qu’on raccroche, qu’on prépare la chambre du bébé et qu’on libère la ligne pour que Mike puisse enfin nous dire si c’est un garçon ou une fille. »

« On a six mois devant nous Blaine. »

« Que six mois Kurt, on aura jamais le temps de tout faire. C’est une catastrophe, ce bébé va arriver et on n’aura rien de prêt. »

« Bon, ben désolé, mon chiot fait encore des siennes. Et en plus, le mien, il a le regard qui va avec. » soupira Kurt.

« Crois moi, le mien sait aussi s’y prendre de ce côté-là. » soupira Dave.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sebastian en raccrochant alors que Dave tapait sur le clavier de son téléphone.

« J’envoie un message à mon père. »

« Pourquoi ? Il est pas dans notre liste. »

« Je lui demande juste de ramener l’album de nous deux quand il viendra demain. »

« Tu lui dit qui je suis ? » demanda Sebastian un peu inquiet.

« Il sait qui tu es Scar. Ca fait six ans qu’on se connait je te rappelle. »

« Non, je veux dire, tu lui dis que le bébé… »

« Seulement si tu veux que je lui dise. »

« Pas encore d’accord ? »

« Pas de problème. Mais je peux pas promettre qu’il comprenne pas tout seul. »

« Je te demande pas de promettre ça. » dit Sebastian. « Je commence à avoir faim. » ajouta-t-il après une pause.

« Moi aussi. Je réchauffe la pizza. »

Ils mangèrent en regardant un vieux film qui passait à la télé, le genre de film qu’on a déjà vu un millier de fois mais qu’on regarde quand même. Puis ils allèrent se coucher pour être prêt le lendemain à aller chercher Paul et Shannon à l’aéroport à onze heures. Avant ça, Dave prépara ses fameux spaghettis bolognaise qu’ils n’auraient plus qu’à réchauffer en rentrant de l’aéroport après avoir déposé les affaires de ses parents à leur hôtel.

Paul avait été un peu surpris que son fils veuille voir un album photos de lui bébé avec son petit ami, lui qui les avait évités pour ne pas le mettre mal à l’aise, mais il avait ramené l’album malgré tout. Après le repas et la coupe de champagne que Paul avait tenu à offrir pour fêter la réussite à leurs examens de ses garçons, ils s’installèrent tous les quatre dans le canapé pour regarder l’album ensemble, Sebastian la tête posée contre l’épaule gauche de Dave sous son bras, Paul et Shannon de chaque côté d’eux.

Dave prit l’album sur ses genoux, sur la couverture était une photo d’Eleana avec Dave sur les genoux qui soufflait la bougie sur un gâteau dont il manquait une petite part, ses petites joues toutes gonflées d’air. La jeune femme regardait Sebastian dans une chaise haute à côté d’eux qui avait un morceau du gâteau au chocolat dans une assiette devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sans doute plus de chocolat sur les mains et la figure que dans l’assiette.

« Lequel des deux est David ? » demanda Shannon.

« Celui là. » répondit Sebastian en pointant le petit garçon du doigt et en essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Oui, mais comment tu sais ? » demanda Paul, surpris.

« Hé, Scar, ça va ? » demanda Dave qui avait décelé l’émotion dans la voix de Sebastian.

« Oui, ça va. »

« C’est qui l’autre bébé ? » demanda Shannon.

« C’était le fils de la nounou. Dave l’adorait, c’est pour ça qu’on l’a engagée d’ailleurs. »

« Tu vas encore raconter ton histoire papa ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ca t’embête ? »

« En fait non, je l’aime encore plus depuis hier cette histoire. » dit Dave avec un sourire.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé hier ? » demanda Paul.

Dave regarda Sebastian, l’interrogeant du regard. Sebastian hocha la tête.

« Dis-leur. »

« Tu sais que Sebastian a jamais vraiment connu sa mère. D’après son père, elle était partie quand il était tout petit. Il a une photo d’elle dans son portefeuille que j’avais jamais vue. »

« Oui, et ? »

« Hier, j’ai vu la photo par hasard. »

« Tu fouille le portefeuille de ton petit ami ? Tu me déçois David, je ne te croyais pas capable de ça. Une bonne relation doit être basée sur la confiance. »

« Papa, calme-toi. Il me manquait 25 cents hier soir pour payer la pizza et comme il a confiance, il m’a dit de chercher dans son portefeuille et la photo était là, c’est tout. »

« Et tu vas me dire que c’est la première fois en trois ans que ça arrive. »

« Non, Paul. Mais j’ai changé de portefeuille le mois dernier. Dans l’ancien, j’avais mis la photo à un endroit un peu plus caché. Il aurait vraiment fallu qu’il fouille pour la trouver avant. » intervint Sebastian.

« Maintenant que ce grand mystère est éclairci, donc hier soir, j’ai vu une photo de sa mère. »

« La seule que j’ai d’elle. »

« Sa mère, c’est Eleana papa. »

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde enregistrait la nouvelle information. 

« Donc, si je comprends bien, l’adorable bébé recouvert de chocolat, c’est toi Sebastian. » dit Shannon avec un sourire en coin.

« Et dans cet album, il y a des photos qui n’existaient pas. Enfin, c’est ce que je croyais. » dit Sebastian tout ému, une larme roulant sur sa joue que Dave essuya du bout du doigt en lui souriant.

« Vous voulez qu’on vous laisse tous les deux peut-être ? » proposa Shannon.

Sebastian secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

« Tu veux qu’il reste pour te raconter l’histoire des photos ? » demanda Dave en caressant la joue de Sebastian.

Toujours incapable de parler sans fondre en larmes, Sebastian adressa un sourire tremblotant à Dave, lui serra doucement la main et l’embrassa.

« Je crois que c’était un oui. » dit Dave quand ils se séparèrent.

Ils passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à regarder l’album photos tous ensemble. L’émotion de Sebastian était palpable et contagieuse, mais Paul raconta cette année que Sebastian avait passée avec sa mère. En tous cas, la partie dont il avait été témoin. Après ça, Sebastian commença à penser que cette femme était un peu plus que sa mère parce que pendant un an, elle avait été sa maman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le retour du petit jeu de mots qui passe beaucoup mieux en anglais, puisque en anglais ‘sleep together’ peut vouloir dire dormir ensemble, comme dans dormir juste dormir dans le même lit. Mais peut aussi vouloir dire coucher ensemble comme dans avoir des relations sexuelles sans que forcément les participants ne dorment ensembles après d’ailleurs. Donc voilà, petit double sens.
> 
> La chanson (les chansons, enfin, on s’est compris) c’est Come Prima de Tony Dallara pour la version Italienne et le même titre de Dalida pour la version Française. Je dois le choix de cette chanson à Gianell que vous pouvez trouver sur ce site. Bon, pas le choix final, ça je l’ai fait toute seule histoire qu’elle ait quand même un minimum d’effet de surprise mais elle m’a donné pleins d’idées que je n’aurais pas eu toute seule. Et pour être très précise, c’est un vrai travail de groupe cette affaire puisqu’elle a plus ou moins fait le messager, c’est son papa qui a eu toute les idées. Donc voilà, merci à eux deux.
> 
> Je ne traduis pas la version Italienne pour deux raisons. La première, la principale, c’est parce que je ne fais passer aucun message par les paroles en elles même. Ca pourrait parler d’un chien, ça n’aurait aucune importance, ce qui comptait c’était de faire le parallèle entre ce que Eleana chantait et ce que Marie chantait, un peu comme si c’était une chanson de maman, peut importe dans quelle langue. Et la deuxième raison c’est que je ne parle pas un mot d’Italien (oui, j’ai conscience de la panade dans laquelle je me suis mise) et que je prie déjà pour que ma toute mini phrase soit correcte parce que je sais à quel point Google traduction peut faire des phrases pas franchement grammaticalement correcte et qu’en plus, mes statistiques me disent que je suis lue en Italie.


	27. Etre parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, dans le dernier chapitre, nous avons découvert que Sebastian et Dave s’étaient déjà rencontrés bien avant leur première rencontre au Scandals. Je voulais le préciser mais, appelez moi Dory, j’avais oublié, l’idée m’a été inspirée par ma récente lecture d’un OS Klaine qui s’appelle ‘Inevitable : When We Were Just Kids’ par Phantom of a Rose. Que vous pouvez trouver là https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7489191/1/Inevitable-When-We-Were-Just-Kids

« Kurt c’est pas possible. C’est trop tôt, on n’est pas prêts. Je suis pas prêt. C’est beaucoup trop tôt. Pourquoi on a fait ça ? Qu’est-ce qui nous a pris ? »

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Je sais pas quoi faire, je sais pas quoi faire du tout. Qui est-ce qui nous a donné l’autorisation de faire ça ? Qui est l’incapable qui a décidé qu’on pouvait le faire ? »

Kurt et Blaine étaient totalement paniqués. Leur mère porteuse venait d’appeler pour leur dire que le travail avait commencé et que son mari l’emmenait à l’hôpital prévu. Tout se passait selon leurs plans jusque là mais la proximité soudaine de leur paternité les paniquait totalement et aucun d’eux ne semblait capable de prendre la simple décision qui s’imposait : aller à l’hôpital pour accueillir leur fils.

« OK, on se calme les gars. » les coupa Dave. « Vous êtes prêts. C’est pas comme si vous aviez mis cette fille enceinte pendant une soirée trop arrosée. Des professionnels ont jugé que vous étiez prêts à avoir des enfants. Tout est prêt, il a une chambre magnifique et son siège attend docilement dans votre voiture. Alors on arrête de paniquer et on va à l’hôpital. »

« Non, on n’est pas prêts. » s’écrièrent en chœur les deux futurs papas.

« Bon, ça suffit la crise de panique. » dit Sebastian en attrapant Kurt et en le mettant à cheval sur son épaule. « Où sont les clés de votre voiture ? Vid, tu veux bien ramasser ça pour moi s’il te plait ? » finit-il en désignant Blaine.

Dave souleva Blaine comme Sebastian avait soulevé Kurt et prit les clés de la voiture qui attendaient sagement sur la petite console dans l’entrée de l’appartement. Kurt et Blaine protestèrent jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient arrivés à leur voiture. Les deux maris furent jetés à l’arrière de la voiture, serrés contre le siège auto qui accueillerait leur fils après sa sortie de l’hôpital. Sebastian prit le volant et Dave s’installa à la place restante.

« Vous nous avez kidnappés ! » s’insurgea Kurt.

« Non, vous étiez en train de paniquer et vous alliez rater la naissance de votre fils. Vous vous en seriez voulu, on vous aide, c’est tout. » sermonna Sebastian.

« On va être papas Kurt, j’arrive pas à y croire. Tu vas être le meilleur papa de la terre. »

« Non bébé, c’est toi qui va être le meilleur papa de la terre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester pas trop loin derrière. »

« Arrêtes la voiture, je crois que je vais vomir. » dit Sebastian en riant.

« Scar, c’est toi qui conduit là, si tu as besoin d’arrêter la voiture, tu es le maître à bord. » répliqua Dave en riant aussi.

« Oh, tu sais que j’aime être le maître à bord. » dit Sebastian en soulevant un sourcil d’un air suggestif.

« On veut pas savoir. » s’écrièrent Kurt et Blaine alors que Sebastian se garait sur le parking de l’hôpital.

Kurt et Blaine se jetèrent hors de la voiture et s’engouffrèrent dans l’hôpital sans attendre leurs amis.

« Tu crois qu’on sera comme ça un jour ? » demanda Sebastian en secouant la tête.

« Parle pas de malheur, jamais. » répondit Dave.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils descendirent de la voiture, verrouillèrent les portes et entrèrent calmement dans l’hôpital. Bien sûr pendant ce temps là Kurt et Blaine avaient déjà disparu vers la salle d’accouchement et les deux petits-amis durent se résoudre à demander à l’accueil où les retrouver.

« Bonjour, notre amie est en train d’accoucher, où est-ce qu’on peut la trouver ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Le nom de votre amie ? »

Sebastian et Dave se regardèrent, ils venaient de se rendre compte qu’ils n’avaient aucune idée du nom de la mère porteuse de leurs amis.

« Je sais pas mais nos amis viennent juste de passer pour la rejoindre. Les futurs papas, Kurt et Blaine Anderson-Hummel. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous donner cette information. » répondit la réceptionniste en levant un regard fatigué vers eux.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce sont nos amis, on les a accompagnés ici. »

« Si c’étaient vos amis, vous sauriez le nom de la maman. J’ai des ordres, je ne peux pas dire où est le couple le plus en vue de New-York à n’importe qui. »

« Mais c’est fou ça. On est venus avec eux, on les connaît depuis le lycée, c’est les clés de leur voiture. Ils pourront pas repartir sans. » s’énerva Sebastian.

« Je suis désolée, le tout jeune rédacteur en chef de Vogue.com et le encore plus jeune compositeur de la nouvelle comédie musicale en vogue à Broadway, vous comprendrez que ça attire toutes sortes de personnes qu’on ne peux pas laisser entrer comme ça. »

« Je comprends bien mais ce sont nos amis je vous dis. On est venus avec eux, j’ai conduit LEUR voiture. »

« Je ne peux pas en être sûre, comprenez moi. »

« Je déteste ces deux idiots. Ils auraient pu nous attendre. Tu sais quoi Vid, j’ai les clés de la voiture, tant pis pour eux, on rentre, ils se débrouilleront pour rentrer chez eux. » s’énerva Sebastian en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Il fut stoppé dans sa marche quand il rentra dans un grand homme brun qui parlait au téléphone.

« Oui Sam, ça y est je suis à l’hôpital, je vais devoir te laisser. Je te rappelle quand il est né. Et Sam ? Je t’aime. A plus tard. Oh, vous pourriez faire attention. Non, non, c’est rien Sam, juste quelqu’un qui vient de me rentrer dedans, je vais bien, je te parle plus tard. Je t’aime. »

« Oh pa… pardon, je… je t’avais pas vu… Je… je… » bafouilla Sebastian en réalisant qu’il venait ni plus ni moins que bousculer Cooper Anderson.

Sebastian rougit jusqu’aux oreilles sous le regard amusé de son petit ami et devant Cooper qui le regardait avec un sourcil relevé.

« Sebastian, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Cooper.

« Heu… oui, oui, tout… tout va très bien. Bien sûr, tout va bien. »

« O-kay. Bon, mon frère est arrivé ? Où est la chambre ? »

Sebastian était comme un lapin pris dans les phares d’une voiture face à Cooper et n’arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente, encore moins en formuler une.

« Ohé, Sebastian ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Cooper en agitant une main devant les yeux de Sebastian.

« Il est arrivé, on l’a emmené. Mais on sait pas où ils sont. Le temps qu’on ferme la voiture, ils étaient déjà loin. » intervint Dave, venant au secours de son petit ami.

« OK, on va demander alors. Il est toujours comme ça où ça m’est réservé ? » demanda Cooper en désignant Sebastian.

« C’est surtout avec toi. » répondit Dave, attirant un grognement de la part de Sebastian. « Et on a essayé de demander mais on n’est pas assez connus pour prouver qu’on les connait. »

« Mais qu’est-ce que je lui ai fait au juste ? »

« C’est pas vraiment ce que tu lui as fait, c’est une vieille histoire. »

« David. » grogna Sebastian.

« Oh, c’est bon, c’est pas si grave. Depuis le temps, tu pourrais passer au dessus quand même. »

« Mais tu te rends pas compte, c’est humiliant. »

« On réglera ce mystère plus tard, en attendant, je vais être tonton, et on ne va pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Bonjour madame. Mon petit frère doit être ici, il va être papa. Vous pourriez m’indiquer où je peux le trouver ? »

« Bien sûr, quel est le nom de la future maman ? »

« Oh ça, je n’en ai aucune idée. »

« Vous ne savez pas le nom de votre belle-sœur ? »

« Je n’ai pas de belle-sœur, j’ai un beau-frère. Kurt Anderson-Hummel. J’avoue, je n’ai jamais demandé le nom de leur mère porteuse. »

« Bien. Comme je l’expliquais à vos amis, je ne peux pas divulguer cette information. Vous me comprenez. »

« C’est de mon petit frère qu’on parle là madame, faites un petit effort. »

« Si c’est votre petit frère, vous comprendrez qu’il veuille être tranquille dans ce moment personnel monsieur. »

« Il voudrait surtout avoir sa famille et ses amis autour de lui. Je suis son frère et mes amis là étaient ses témoins pour son mariage. »

« Mais je ne peux pas en être sûre. »

« Sérieusement, espèce d’incapable, vous ne regardez jamais la télé ou quoi ? Vous vivez sous un rocher, vous savez qui sont Kurt et Blaine seulement parce qu’on vous a dit de n’informer personne à leur sujet ? L’Amérique entière connaît Cooper Anderson mais pas vous ? » s’emporta Sebastian.

« Ony, calme-toi. Ca ne va rien arranger. » le calma Dave.

« Vous avez pas, je sais pas moi, le dernier US Weekly ? Je dois bien être dedans quelque part. » soupira Cooper.

La jeune femme sortit un magasine et le tendit à Cooper qui chercha frénétiquement mais ne put pas se trouver.

« Super, la seule semaine où j’aurais eu besoin qu’ils s’intéressent à ma vie privée, c’est la semaine où ils ont trouvé mieux à se mettre sous la dent. Merci Mercedes. » soupira Cooper en jetant le magasine sur le comptoir.

Les yeux de Dave se posèrent sur la couverture et s’agrandirent de surprise devant l’image et le gros titre associé : ‘’Qui est le mystérieux petit ami de Mercedes Jones ?’’. Il attrapa le magasine et le secoua devant Sebastian.

« Tu as vu qui c’est ? »

« Oui Pooky, c’est Mercedes. Elle vient de sortir son troisième album, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps. La moitié de nos amis passent leur temps à faire les couvertures des magasines. » répondit Sebastian en soupirant.

« Je parle pas d’elle, je parle de lui. Tu me dois dix dollars. »

« Pas si vite, elle a pas fait d’annonce officielle. »

« Nie tant que tu veux, je savais bien qu’elle sortait avec Wes. La preuve c’est qu’elle l’emmène avec elle pour ses apparitions officielles. »

« Je te devrai dix dollars quand elle dira officiellement qu’elle sort avec lui, pas avant. »

« Excusez-moi tous les trois, vous faites salon dans le hall ou vous comptez ramener vos fesses avant de me faire rater la naissance de mon fils ? » demanda Kurt.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. On fera ça dès que la demoiselle acceptera de dire à ton beau frère et tes meilleurs amis à quel endroit ça se passe. » répondit distraitement Cooper avant de réaliser que Kurt étant là, ils n’avaient plus besoin de montrer pate blanche pour entrer.

« Kurt, c’est pas trop tôt, vous auriez pu nous attendre quand même, on était dans la même voiture. » dit Sebastian, un peu énervé. « Bon, vous venez vous deux ? » ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule à Cooper et Dave tout en emboitant le pas à Kurt.

« Merci madame, bonne journée. » dit Dave à la réceptionniste en passant devant elle pour suivre ses amis.

« Où est Blaine ? » demanda Cooper alors qu’ils s’installaient sur des sièges à l’extérieur de la salle d’accouchement.

« En train de tenir la main de la femme qui est en train de mettre notre fils au monde. » répondit Kurt.

« Et tu ne comptes pas aller là dedans toi aussi ? » demanda Dave.

« Oh non, non, non. J’ai un petit problème avec la vue du sang. Je préfère que la première image que mon fils aura de moi soit sans un horrible bandage à la tête parce que j’aurais perdu connaissance et que je me serais écroulé sur le bord de la table d’accouchement. Et de toute façon, c’est une femme normale qui est là dedans, elle n’a que deux mains à tenir et son mari tient déjà la deuxième. » répondit Kurt à toute allure.

« OK, respire papa. »

« Donc, est-ce qu’on peut parler sérieusement de Mercedes maintenant ? » demanda Dave avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec Mercedes ? » demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, rien de grave, on a juste un petit pari en cours avec l’homme de ma vie, j’aimerais juste que quelqu’un lui confirme que j’ai gagné. » répondit Dave avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous faites des paris sur Mercedes ? »

« Sur Mercedes, sur Nick, sur Jeff, sur Tyler et Lisa, sur Tina et Mike, sur vous, on fait ça tout le temps. Ca nous fait passer le temps. » répondit Sebastian.

« Vous avez besoin de ça pour passer le temps ? Vous vous ennuyez tant que ça ensemble ? » demanda Kurt.

« Pas du tout, mais ça nous change un peu des heures de sexe époustouflant. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Oh oui, j’avais oublié à qui je parlais. Attends ? Tu as dit que vous faites des paris sur nous ? Quels paris ? »

« Je dois avouer, jusqu’ici David est gagnant, il avait prédit que vous vous remettriez ensemble et que vous alliez vous marier. Que vous alliez décider d’agrandir votre famille au plus tard un an après votre mariage, merci d’ailleurs, j’ai cru que j’avais gagné, j’ai dû le rembourser quand vous avez annoncé que vous étiez déjà enceinte depuis trois mois. Il avait même prévu que vous opteriez pour une mère porteuse plutôt que l’adoption et même qui serait le père biologique. Mais je ne m’avoue pas vaincu, ne me décevez pas, je peux encore gagner, faites le bon choix pour le prénom de ce petit ange. »

« Vous êtes… OK, j’allais dire abject mais en fait, vous êtes plutôt mignons je dirais. Qu’est-ce que vous avez parié sur Nick et Jeff ? Ca pourrait nous donner des idées avec Blaine. »

« Des idées ? » demanda Dave en soulevant un sourcil.

« Il se pourrait qu’on fasse un peu la même chose en fait. » soupira Kurt en rougissant.

« Ah d’accord. »

« Donc, Jeff et Nick ? Je dis qu’ils seront ensembles avant la fin de l’année. » dit Kurt.

« Non, aucune chance. Nick est totalement hétéro, il ne changera pas, même pour son ‘’âme sœur’’. Ils vivront sans doute encore ensembles ou au moins l’un à côté de l’autre jusqu’à la fin de leur vie par contre. » rétorqua Sebastian en souriant.

« Je maintiens qu’ils finiront ensembles. »

« Je crois pas Kurt. Même si je suis à peu près sûr que Jeff est au minimum bisexuel mais mon merveilleux petit ami a raison, Nick est complètement hétéro. » intervint Dave.

« Peu importe, je maintiens mon pari. » dit Kurt en souriant. « Et les autres alors ? »

« Oh, on a parié le temps que Tyler et Lisa passeraient avant d’enfin réaliser que leur petit arrangement sexuel était idiot puisqu’aucun d’eux n’avait aucune envie de coucher avec quelqu’un d’autre ou même d’avoir une histoire sentimentale avec quelqu’un d’autre. On attend encore, ces deux là sont encore plus aveugles que nous deux, c’est dire ! On avait parié sur le sexe du bébé de Tina et Mike et j’ai gagné. » dit fièrement Sebastian.

« C’était trop facile, tu avais une chance sur deux. »

« J’ai aussi gagné pour le prénom je te rappelle. Je le savais qu’ils allaient choisir un prénom asiatique même si ça pourrait pratiquement passer pour un prénom occidental. »

« J’admet, tu as raison. Mais la petite Nalani est une petite fille tellement adorable, j’arrive pas à être fâché d’avoir perdu. Surtout maintenant que j’ai gagné mon pari concernant Mercedes. » répondit Dave.

« Pas. Encore. Gagné. »

« Oh, par pitié, dites lui que j’ai gagné. »

« Ca dépend, qu’est-ce que vous avez parié concernant Mercedes ? » demanda Cooper qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

« L’identité de celui avec qui elle a commencé à ‘’s’amuser’’ au mariage de ton frère bien sûr. Sebastian est sûr que c’est Sam même si elle a juré que non. Mais nous trois, on sait bien que c’est avec Wes qu’elle file le parfait amour. » répondit Dave.

« Oh, désolé honey, mais ton petit ami a raison, c’est pas Sam, c’est Wes. » dit Cooper en clignant un œil vers Sebastian qui rougit instantanément jusqu’aux oreilles.

« Heu… OK, tu… tu as gagné… je suppose. Vous… vous m’excusez, il faut que j’aille aux toilettes. » bafouilla Sebastian en disparaissant en direction des toilettes les plus proches.

« Non, sérieusement, qu’est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Il est bizarre avec moi des fois. » demanda Cooper un peu perdu.

« Je t’ai déjà dit, tu lui a rien fait. A part peut-être être le frère de Blaine mais c’est une vieille histoire. Je te jure, t’inquiète pas pour ça. » répondit Dave.

« C’est quoi cette vieille histoire ? »

« Je peux pas te le dire. »

« Il t’as fait jurer de ne pas le dire, c’est ça ? »

« Non, il a pas eu besoin, je ne dirai rien. »

« Si on m’avait dit, il y a sept ans que je te verrais aussi gentil et compatissant avec un autre homme, j’aurais rit. Et si on m’avait dit en plus que l’autre homme serait Sebastian Smythe et qu’il serait tout aussi adorable, je ne l’aurais vraiment pas cru. » dit Kurt en souriant.

« Moi non plus. Mais si c’était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Sauf peut-être d’avoir perdu mon temps avec Logan… Non, en fait, oublie ça, je changerais rien, j’aime ma vie comme elle est maintenant. »

« OK, accouche, quand est-ce que tu lui demande de t’épouser ? »

« Jamais. »

« Si tu attends que ce soit lui qui le fasse, je crois que tu peux attendre très longtemps. »

« J’attends rien. Je vais pas te mentir, j’adorerais me marier avec lui, pouvoir l’appeler mon mari, savoir qu’il m’aime assez pour se dire que c’est pour la vie. Mais je le connais, je sais que c’est pas lui. Je veux pas l’enfermer dans une vie qui lui ressemble pas. Je préfère vivre cent ans avec lui, heureux de la vie qu’on a ensemble que le forcer à faire quelque chose qui le rendrait malheureux et nous conduirait forcément à rompre au bout de quelques années au mieux. »

« Tu vas bien me faire perdre mon pari avec tes bêtises. » marmonna Kurt.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, rien. Hé Sebastian, alors, les toilettes c’était comment ? » demanda Kurt pour détourner l’attention en voyant Sebastian apparaitre au coin du couloir.

« Ben… c’était des toilettes quoi. Tu peux aller voir toi-même, c’est juste des toilettes, ils ont pas caché un parc d’attraction là dedans. » répondit Sebastian avec un sourire en coin en s’asseyant à côté de Dave.

« Oui, évidemment, bien sûr. » bafouilla Kurt.

« Et toi Cooper ? Quoi de neuf ? Toujours célibataire ? » demanda Dave pour détourner la conversation.

« Oh, heu… Je sais pas ce que tu appelles neuf, mais je crois qu’on peut dire que non, je suis plus célibataire. »

« Quoi ? Cooper ? Mais pourquoi tu nous a rien dit, c’est génial ça, c’est qui, c’est qui, c’est qui ? » s’excita Kurt.

« Sam. » marmonna Sebastian sans oser regarder Cooper.

« Oui, comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Cooper. « Bon, ça suffit, c’est quoi cette vieille histoire à la fin ? » ajouta-t-il, voyant que Sebastian refusait toujours de le regarder.

« Il a raison Bass, tu ferais mieux de lui dire. Qu’on en finisse avec ça. » dit Dave doucement en le prenant par la main.

« Je peux pas. » murmura Sebastian.

« Et si je lui dis moi, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? » Sebastian fit une petite grimace mais acquiesça.

« Oh mais allez y quoi, c’est sûrement pas si grave. C’est quand même pas comme si tu t’étais masturbé sur des photos de lui. » s’exclama Kurt. « Oh Gaga, c’est ça hein ? Tu es vraiment dégoûtant. Ca te suffisait pas de te taper la moitié du Scandals et d’essayer de me voler Blaine, il fallait que tu fasses ça sur son frère ? » termina-t-il, scandalisé par l’idée, sans se soucier du grognement de gêne qu’avait poussé Sebastian.

« Kurt ! Tu veux bien te calmer un peu s’il te plaît ? Contrairement aux apparences, il ne s’est pas tapé la moitié du Scandals, si tu veux savoir, je suis le seul qu’il ait rencontré au Scandals avec qui il a couché. Et parce que je sais ce que tu penses, à l’époque, il ne savait pas qu’ils étaient frères. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n’as jamais eu d’attirance pour une célébrité peut-être. » s’énerva Dave.

« Hé, rentrez les griffes les enfants. C’est flatteur. Je précise que tu n’as aucune chance de concrétiser ce fantasme, mais je suppose que tu t’en fiche maintenant. » intervint Cooper en désignant leurs mains entrelacées.

« J’espère bien que oui. » dit Dave en souriant et en serrant légèrement la main de Sebastian.

« Donc, Sam c’est ça ? »

« Oh oui, Samantha ! On s’est rencontrés sur un tournage, elle est maquilleuse. A force de papoter tous les matins pendant qu’elle travaillait sur ce visage parfait, on a fini par tomber amoureux je suppose. Regardez, c’est elle. » termina Cooper en tendant son portable à son beau frère.

Sur l’écran était une photo d’une jeune femme blonde aux yeux gris, aux traits bien dessinés, tout sourire devant Cooper faisant l’imbécile autour d’un manège pour enfant.

« On devait venir ensemble à New-York, mais elle a été appelée pour un travail au dernier moment, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais je crois que je l’ai enfin trouvée, j’ai hâte de vous la présenter. »

« Ca y est, je suis papa, on est papas, Kurt. Il est tellement beau, il faut que tu le vois, il a ton nez. » s’écria Blaine qui venait d’ouvrir à la volée la porte de la salle d’accouchement. « Cooper ! Comment tu as su qu’on était là ? Avec tout ça, je pensais même plus que tu arrivais aujourd’hui. » dit-il en étreignant son frère.

« C’est à ça que servent les amis. »

« Viens Kurt, il faut que tu le vois. Ils sont en train de le laver et de faire des tests et après ils le ramènent. »

« Des tests ? Quels tests ? Il y a un problème ? Oh mon dieu, non, il… »

« Kurt, mon cœur, calme toi, il va bien. Ils font toujours des tests. Il est parfait, juste comme toi. Allez viens, il veut voir son papa. »

« Oh mon dieu, je suis papa. On est papas. Blaine, on est papas. »

« Oui mon amour. » répondit Blaine en embrassant Kurt. « Viens. »

Kurt suivit Blaine et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour, Kurt portant le bébé dans ses bras, des larmes plein les yeux qu’il essuyait de temps en temps du bout des doigts. Blaine derrière lui arborait un sourire de fierté et enlaça son mari par derrière, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder leur fils par-dessus l’épaule de Kurt.

« Alors ça mon bébé, c’est ton tonton Cooper.  Tonton David et tonton Sebastian. Les garçons, je vous présente Adam Colin Anderson-Hummel, notre fils. » dit Kurt en dégageant légèrement le visage du bébé de la couverture qui l’entourait.

« Je suppose qu’on peut considérer que c’est une égalité pour le pari. » souffla Sebastian à l’oreille de Dave.

« Je suppose oui. Par contre Puck, Jeff et Santana nous doivent 5 dollars chacun. »

« Il est tellement petit. » murmura Cooper en tendant son doigt pour effleurer le visage du bébé qui s’était endormi dans les bras de son père.

« C’est vrai ça, je croyais que c’était Kurt le père biologique. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Sebastian, tiens toi bien s’il te plait. » dit Dave.

« Ah d’accord, il a même pas trois minutes et il vole déjà la vedette. » soupira Sebastian.

« On en reparlera quand ça sera les tiens. » rétorqua Kurt en souriant.

« C’est ça oui. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Oh non, tu as vu l’heure Bass ? » s’écria Dave.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec l’heure ? »

« Il est cinq heures. On doit retrouver Eleana chez elle à six heures. Tu veux que je l’appelle pour reporter ? »

Sebastian sembla partagé entre l’idée d’enfin rencontrer sa mère et le fait de laisser tomber ses amis juste au moment où leur fils venait à peine de naître.

« C’est bon, allez-y. Merci encore, je sais pas ce qu’on aurait fait sans vous. » dit Kurt en entourant les épaules de Sebastian dans une demi étreinte avec son bras libre.

« Vous auriez bien fini par vous remettre, ça aurait juste pris un peu plus longtemps. » répondit Sebastian. « Au revoir petit bonhomme, on se revoit bientôt. » finit-il en se dégageant du bras de Kurt et en caressant doucement la joue d’Adam.

Sebastian et Dave firent leurs adieux à tout le monde et s’engouffrèrent dans un taxi qui les conduisit jusqu’au quartier où vivait Eleana. Sebastian voulait prendre un bouquet à offrir à Eleana, mais ils étaient déjà à peine à l’heure.

Ils décidèrent que Sebastian irait acheter le bouquet pendant que Dave irait chez Eleana et expliquerait le retard de son petit ami.

« David, comme je suis contente de te voir. Alors, où est ta perle rare ? » demanda Eleana en ouvrant la porte et en voyant Dave seul.

« Il arrive. La mère porteuse de nos amis a accouché aujourd’hui, on allait être en retard mais il a insisté pour acheter des fleurs à t’offrir. »

« Oh d’accord. Entre, on va l’attendre à l’intérieur. »

« Merci. Il est vraiment impatient de te rencontrer. Et très nerveux aussi. »

« J’ai hâte de le rencontrer aussi. Ca fait quoi ? Quatre ans que vous êtes ensembles. Il doit vraiment être spécial. »

« Il l’est. » répondit Dave d’un air pensif alors qu’ils s’installaient au salon.

Un quart d’heure plus tard environ, Sebastian sonna à la porte avec en main un bouquet de pivoines, de polygalas, de fleurs de tabac et d’hibiscus dans des tons de blanc et de rouge accompagné d’un petit rameau d’olivier.

« Ca doit être lui, bouge pas, je vais lui ouvrir. » dit joyeusement Dave. « Respire, ça va bien se passer. » murmura-t-il à Sebastian qui semblait tendu en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le front.

Eleana les attendait au salon et Dave pris une inspiration discrète pour se préparer à lâcher l’information.

« Je te présente Eleana, ma nounou qui m’a quasiment élevé. Eleana, je te présente enfin mon petit ami, Sebastian Smythe. »

« Bonjour. » dit Sebastian en tendant la main à Eleana, totalement choquée qui regardait Sebastian dans les yeux et semblait proche de pleurer.

« Eleana ? Ca va ? » demanda Dave, voyant qu’elle ne bougeait pas.

« Je… pardon… oui, ça va. Bonjour. » dit Eleana, se reprenant. « Excusez-moi une minute, j’ai quelque chose à faire en cuisine. Installez-vous, je reviens. »

Elle disparut rapidement dans la cuisine et elle n’eut pas le temps de refermer la porte que des sanglots se faisaient entendre. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, un peu perdus et Sebastian prit la décision d’aller frapper doucement à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, il poussa doucement la porte.

« M-mama **[1]**  ? Tu as un vase ? » demanda-t-il doucement en posant timidement une main sur la nuque de sa mère.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. » dit Eleana en relevant les yeux vers Sebastian qui fut pris de cours et ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans parler, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Tu… tu savais ? Depuis quand ? » demanda Eleana d’une petite voix.

« Il y a quelques mois. Quand David a trouvé la photo de nous deux que j’ai dans mon portefeuille. »

« J’aurais dû me battre plus, chercher où il t’avait emmené. Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire mais je m’en veux vraiment. »

« Je te crois. Les polygalas disent ‘’on a médit de toi’’, parce que mon père m’avait toujours dit que tu étais repartie en Italie en disant que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir. »

« Oh, non, j’aurais jamais pu… »

« Je sais. Les pivoines expriment la honte que j’ai de l’avoir cru pendant tout ce temps. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Les fleurs de tabac, c’est pour dire que j’aimerais qu’on oublie tout ça et le rameau d’olivier pour faire la paix. »

« Tu as tellement grandit mon fils, j’ai raté tout ça. »

« C’est pas de ta faute. Je sais comment il est. »

« Mais j’aurais dû… »

« Non. » la coupa Sebastian en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « On a dit qu’on oubliait. »

« Hé, tout va bien ici ? » demanda Dave en passant timidement la tête par la porte.

« Oui. Merci. » dit Sebastian en lui lançant un sourire chaleureux et en tendant une main vers lui.

Dave prit la main tendue, la serrant délicatement et se laissa attirer dans la cuisine pour remplir l’un des bras de son petit ami.

« Je voudrais pas avoir l’air insistant mais mama, tu aurais un vase s’il te plait ? »

« Tu peux répéter ça ? » demanda Eleana en souriant.

« Tu aurais un vase s’il te plait ? »

« Non, ce que tu as dit avant. »

« Je veux pas être insistant. »

« Non, après ça. »

« Après ? » demanda Sebastian semblant chercher. « Ah… Mama ? » répéta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ca m’a manqué. » dit Eleana en souriant. « Tu m’as manqué. »

Elle sortit un vase et prit le bouquet des mains de Sebastian pour le mettre dans l’eau.

« Et les hibiscus, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Aucune idée, je les ai juste pris parce que je trouvais que ça faisais joli. »

« Ils se dirigèrent tous ensembles vers le salon, Eleana posa le bouquet sur la table basse et s’installa dans un fauteuil pendant que les deux garçons se pelotonnaient l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé.

« Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Vous étiez déjà comme ça quand vous étiez petits. C’était difficile de vous séparer le soir. »

« Maintenant, c’est le matin que c’est difficile. » plaisanta Dave.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose peut-être ? Une bière ? Un verre de vin ? »

« Oh heu… pas d’alcool pour moi. » dit Sebastian.

« Oh. » murmura Eleana en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Sebastian souleva un peu son tee-shirt pour dévoiler sa cicatrice.

« J’en bois un peu de temps en temps, pour les grandes occasions, mais il faut que je prenne soin du cadeau que ma petite sœur m’a fait. »

« Ta sœur ? »

« Oui, enfin, je voulais dire ma demi-sœur évidemment. »

« Tu as une sœur ? Tu crois que je pourrais la rencontrer un jour ? »

« Je suis sûre qu’elle adorerait ça. Et **maman** aussi. Heu… je veux dire, Marie. Pardon, je… j’ai tellement l’habitude. »

« Marie. Ca doit être une femme bien. J’aimerais beaucoup ça rencontrer celle qui m’a remplacé pour toi. »

« Non, elle t’a pas remplacé, jamais. Elle a été formidable mais elle ne pouvait pas te remplacer. »

« Elle t’a élevé. J’espère qu’il y a de la place pour deux mamans mais si on me demande, elle a mérité que tu l’appelles **maman**. »

Sebastian hocha la tête en souriant faiblement, incapable de parler.

« J’ai 22 ans de retard, il faut que tu me raconte tout. »

Sebastian raconta. Son enfance en France avec Marie et Chloé, sa rencontre avec Julien, ses premiers émois, son premier baiser, l’accident et plus tard la greffe, sa première histoire d’amour, son chagrin de devoir quitter la France, sa sœur, Marie, ses amis, son arrivée en Ohio, la difficulté de s’adapter à une école privée américaine, lui qui n’avait connu que les écoles publiques Françaises.

Et enfin, sa rencontre avec Dave, leur amitié, leur installation à Chicago, leurs débuts un peu difficiles avec la mort de Finn. Et surtout, ce fameux soir où ils avaient découvert ensemble qu’ils se connaissaient depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu’ils ne le croyaient.

Il y eut des larmes, des rires. Eleana et Sebastian étaient avides de rattraper le temps perdu et Dave observait la scène avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Ce jour là, il avait été témoin de deux naissances : Celle d’Adam et celle d’une toute nouvelle relation entre son petit ami et sa mère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Oui, j’ai bien écris mama et pas maman, c’est pas une faute de frappe, c’est volontaire. En anglais, le plus souvent on utilise mom ou mum pour dire maman, mais j’ai vu par ci par là que mama était parfois utilisé aussi. Et que ce soit le mot pour maman en Italien n’est pas totalement étranger à mon choix bien sûr.


	28. Proposition indécente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu’un m’a fait remarquer que Sebastian ne semblait pas très ému des retrouvailles avec sa mère. Je lui ai déjà répondu, mais comme je trouve cette remarque intéressante et que peut-être, il n’est pas le seul à avoir remarqué ça, j’ai une explication.
> 
> Je sais qu’on ne l’a pas revu depuis longtemps mais il n’en reste pas moins que Sebastian a vécu 18 ans avec son père. Cet homme dé-li-cieux qui utilise la moindre de ses faiblesses pour l’enfoncer, qui attend de lui qu’il se montre parfait en toutes circonstances, qui ne le soutient dans rien de ce qu’il fait si ça ne lui apporte pas indirectement du prestige. Enfin, John Smythe quoi. Ca laisse forcément quelques cicatrices. En particulier le fait de s’être forgé une carapace et d’éviter de se montrer vulnérable face à ceux qui pourraient s’en servir contre lui. Ou face à des inconnus. Et pour lui, Eleana est une inconnue. Il est en phase d’observation, donc, il est sûrement très ému, mais il ne le montre pas trop.

Sebastian était nerveux depuis plusieurs jours. Dave le sentait bien, mais tous ses efforts pour faire parler l’homme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant un peu plus de six ans s’étaient soldés par un échec. Impossible de lui faire dire ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Il avait essayé la méthode sournoise qui consistait à faire comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas mais à être un peu plus insistant que d’habitude pour lui faire raconter ses journées. La méthode douce en lui demandant de s’ouvrir à lui parce qu’il sentait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. Il avait essayé la manière forte, avait menacé de le quitter s’il refusait d’enfin dire ce qu’il se passait. Mais Sebastian l’avait regardé avec un tel air de détresse qu’il n’avait pas pu tenir et s’était excusé et ils avaient pleuré tous les deux dans les bras l’un de l’autre sur le canapé, se jurant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer vivre l’un sans l’autre. Et encore une fois, Sebastian était resté fermé sur les raisons de son mal être. Même la grève du sexe n’avait pas marché et Dave avait craqué le premier parce que les mains de son homme sur son corps lui manquaient beaucoup trop.

Dave était à bout. Voir l’homme de sa vie aussi mal sans pouvoir rien faire, sans même savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état de nerfs lui brisait le cœur chaque jour un peu plus.

Il avait fini par appeler Blaine. A la mauvaise heure, puisqu’il était en train de préparer le repas de Kurt, qui devait rentrer manger ce midi là entre deux rendez-vous pour le magasine, tout en essayant de distraire Adam qui hurlait dans sa chaise haute, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir explorer l’appartement en toute tranquillité alors que son père avait fini de le faire manger il y avait bien 10 minutes. Blaine s’était excusé et avait promis de rappeler dès qu’il aurait un moment calme.

Blaine avait rappelé quelques heures plus tard, après avoir renvoyé Kurt au travail et couché Adam pour sa sieste. Il lui avait fait part de son problème et demandé si Kurt pourrait essayer de parler à Sebastian, de savoir ce qu’il avait, d’au moins s’assurer que son petit ami ne soit pas si mal qu’il serait prêt à faire une bêtise encore une fois. Kurt l’avait fait, lui avait assuré que Sebastian irait mieux, qu’il devait juste être patient, qu’il lui parlerait de ce qui le tracassait quand il serait prêt.

Et puis, quelques jours avant qu’ils partent en France pour les vacances de Noël, Dave trouva dans leur sac de voyage une boîte de préservatifs encore emballée et une bouteille de lubrifiant prévue pour des activités qu’ils ne pratiquaient pas ensemble. Il senti son monde s’effondrer. Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver une respiration calme, assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Il sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, il aurait voulu que le sol s’ouvre sous ses pieds et l’engloutisse.

Quand Sebastian rentra de cours ce jour là, il trouva Dave assis sur le canapé, l’air absent devant la télé qui semblait parler toute seule. Il alla s’asseoir à côté de lui et se glissa sous son bras pour se coller contre lui.

« Hé Pooky, ta journée a été bonne ? »

« Super, jusqu’à ce que je décide de faire nos bagages. » répondit Dave froidement en retirant son bras et en repoussant délicatement mais fermement Sebastian.

« Oh, mais je t’avais dit que je le ferais, je sais que tu aimes pas ça. » dit Sebastian en tentant de se recoller contre Dave en signe de réconfort.

« Ca t’aurais bien arrangé hein que je te laisse les faire ! Comme ça, j’aurais pas trouvé ce que tu y avais caché ! » s’emporta Dave en se levant d’un bond du canapé.

« Qu… Quoi ? Oh non, non non non non non. Tu devais pas… Pas maintenant… Pas comme ça… Pas… »

« Pas maintenant ? Pas comme ça ? Tu comptais attendre quoi pour m’en parler ? Qu’on soit à Paris, dans notre chambre avec vue sur la tour Eiffel ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, mais je rêve ! C’est comme ça que tu comptais me dire que tu te tape un autre mec ? A l’autre bout du monde, dans la ville la plus romantique du monde. Et moi qui cherchais à comprendre pourquoi tu n’allais pas bien. Quel con, mais quel con je suis vraiment. »

« Hein ? Mais non David, non, je… je pourrais jamais te faire ça, tu le sais. Je t’aime, tu sais ça. Pourquoi j’irais voir ailleurs ? »

« J’en sais rien, vraiment, je croyais que tu étais sincère mais on dirait bien que non. Parce que la dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, toi et moi on utilisait plus de préservatifs et on n’a jamais eu besoin de lubrifiant anal. Tu as une meilleure explication ? Parce que là, j’avoue que je suis un peu à court. »

« J’en ai une autre, mais s’il te plait, assieds-toi et calme toi. »

« Non, Seb. Je croyais que tu m’aimais assez pour que ça ne soit pas un problème pour toi de ne pas me demander de faire quelque chose que je n’aime pas et en retour, ça m’allait très bien que tu ne veuilles pas ça non plus. Parce que je savais que tu as eu trop mal la première fois et que je ne voulais jamais te faire du mal. Apparemment, c’était pas réciproque parce que là, tu vois, j’ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, jamais. J’espère que tu prends bien ton pied à le baiser parce que t’es pas prêt de me toucher. »

« Je baise personne David. » dit Sebastian d’une voix faible.

« Encore mieux ! Avec moi tu ne voulais pas mais tu laisse ce connard te baiser ! »

Sebastian remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine et les serra avec ses bras en se balançant légèrement d’avant en arrière.

« Ca devait pas se passer comme ça. Ca devait être un moment magique. Ca devait être beau avec la tour Eiffel et les lumières de Paris. Ca aurait dû être un jour dont on se souviendrait encore dans notre maison de retraite ensemble devant ‘’La roue de la fortune’’. Ca devait pas se passer comme ça, ça devait pas être ça. » Sebastian commença à divaguer.

« Je croyais bêtement que tout se passait bien entre nous, qu’on avait confiance. C’est fini Seb, j’en ai fini avec toi, j’abandonne. » finit par lâcher froidement Dave en faisant exprès de bien appuyer sur le surnom qu’il n’utilisait que quand il voulait lui faire mal.

« Non, pas ça, je t’en supplie, pas ça. Me laisse pas, m’abandonne pas. Je t’aime. Je te jure que je t’ai jamais trompé, s’il te plait Pooky, me fais pas ça, tu peux pas. » supplia Sebastian en relevant son visage baigné de larmes vers Dave.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison. »

« Ils sont neufs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les préservatifs et le lubrifiant, tu as peut-être pas remarqué parce que tu as sauté aux conclusions tout de suite, mais ils sont pas entamés. »

« Et alors quoi ? Je devrais rester parce que tu as eu l’intention de me tromper, que tu as tout prévu pour mais que tu l’as pas encore fait ? »

« Je veux pas te tromper, jamais. Pourquoi tu refuse de me croire ? »

« C’est qui ? C’est qui ce mec tellement formidable que tu envisage de te donner à lui complètement ? »

« TOI ! » hurla Sebastian. « C’est avec toi que j’ai l’intention de les utiliser. C’est pour ça qu’on reste une nuit à l’hôtel à Paris. Parce que je voulais te demander qu’on essaye quelque chose de nouveau. Et je voulais qu’on ait le temps, qu’on n’ait pas besoin de se précipiter parce qu’on a un rendez-vous juste après ou qu’on doit se lever tôt le lendemain. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, il n’y a personne d’autre à qui je voudrais offrir ce moment. J’ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne chercheras jamais à me pousser plus loin que ce que je peux supporter. »

Dave tomba assis à côté de Sebastian qui s’accrocha à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée de secours et il l’attira doucement dans ses bras.

« Oh non. Je suis vraiment trop con. Excuse-moi Bass, comment j’ai pu croire ça ? Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ? Kurt me l’avait dit pourtant que j’avais pas à m’inquiéter. »

« S’il te plait pardonne-moi. »

« Non, c’est moi qui devrait me faire pardonner. On est quel jour ? »

« Samedi. »

« Tu fais quoi demain ? »

« Je pensais passer la journée avec mon petit ami, mais je lui ai caché des choses, il est fâché, je sais pas s’il sera d’accord. » dit Sebastian d’une petite voix en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Il est pas fâché contre toi, il est fâché contre lui en fait. » rétorqua Dave en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Sebastian. « Tu sais ce qu’on va faire ? Tu vas prendre une douche, te détendre, ensuite tu enfileras une belle tenue et je t’emmène au restaurant Français que tu adores. On va prendre le temps de parler tranquillement, parce que tu m’as manqué ces jours ci. »

« J’étais pas parti. » dit Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu me parlais plus, c’est tout comme. »

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas… » commença Sebastian d’une voix plaintive.

« Hé, c’est bon, c’est pardonné. » il glissa un doigt sous le menton de Sebastian pour lui relever un peu le visage et le regarder dans les yeux. « Vas te faire beau que je montre au monde entier le parfait petit ami que j’ai la chance d’avoir et qu’ensuite je te ramène ici pour t’avoir tout à moi pour le reste de la nuit et toute la journée de demain. »

« Tu viens avec moi ? Moi aussi je veux montrer mon parfait petit ami… Et me doucher avec toi. »

« Pas cette fois, je te laisse la salle de bain, je prends la douche de la terrasse. »

« Mais on est en plein mois de décembre, tu vas attraper froid. » gémit Sebastian.

« Pas de discussion, douches séparées, je veux gagner du temps sur cette étape. »

Dave se pencha doucement vers Sebastian, essuyant du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues puis l’embrassa délicatement, frôlant tout juste ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’il sente la langue de Sebastian venir l’effleurer timidement. Il entrouvrit alors la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser. Puis il se sépara de lui tout aussi délicatement, colla son front contre le sien et lui sourit.

Ils allèrent se préparer séparément. Enfin presque, ils se retrouvèrent en même temps dans le dressing, tous les deux en boxer. Dave choisit de porter un débardeur noir qui épousait son torse musclé avec une chemisette rouge qui mettait en valeur ses bras selon Sebastian et compléta sa tenue avec un pantalon noir un peu ample. De son côté, Sebastian sélectionna un jean noir légèrement slim pour mettre en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées que Dave aimait tellement, un tee-shirt vert avec un col V dont la couleur s’accordait avec ses iris émeraude et une veste gris anthracite.

Dave s’était assuré avant d’aller prendre sa douche qu’une table leur serait réservée au « Bistro Campagne » où ils avaient leurs habitudes depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils prirent la décision d’y aller à pied puisque ce n’était pas trop loin. Sebastian glissa timidement sa main dans celle de Dave qui entrelaça leurs doigts et serra doucement la main de son petit ami tout en lui souriant. Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu’au restaurant.

Leur serveuse habituelle les installa à une petite table dans un coin tranquille du restaurant et leur apporta le menu. Sebastian se plongea dans son menu. Dave, lui, savait déjà très bien ce qu’il allait prendre, il posa son menu à côté de lui et regarda Sebastian attentivement.

« Il faut qu’on parle Bass. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sebastian en relevant la tête l’air surpris.

« Je te connais, ça fait des semaines que tu stresse, tu as sûrement tout planifié, tout préparé. Mais moi… Tu sais, j’ai jamais été aussi proche de passer cette étape avec personne. Je suis sûr que tu as fait des tonnes de recherches, il va falloir que tu m’aides un peu. »

« Heu, tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? Tout de suite ? Ici ? » demanda Sebastian en mettant son menu de côté à son tour.

« Oui. Je crois vraiment qu’il vaut mieux qu’on en parle avant, histoire de savoir avec quoi on est à l’aise pour pas se laisser entraîner dans le feu de l’action. »

« Oui mais ici, maintenant ? » s’inquiéta Sebastian.

« Je préfère faire ça à un endroit où je ne pourrai pas te sauter dessus avant que la conversation soit terminée et oui, maintenant, je pense que c’est le bon moment. »

Magali revint vers eux pour prendre leur commande.

« Je vais prendre le Paillard de Saumon et puis une tarte au citron. » commanda Sebastian.

« Tu veux pas prendre un verre de vin ? »

« Tu sais bien qu’il faut que j’évite. »

« Je sais mais c’est pas comme si tu buvais souvent, ça pourrait t’aider à te détendre un peu. »

« Avec le saumon, je te conseille le domaine Champalou. » intervint Magali avec un large sourire.

« D’accord, j’en prend un verre alors. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Magali en se tournant vers Dave.

« Poulet rôti forestière et tarte Tatin aux pommes. »

« Et à boire ? »

« Je vais prendre une Beck’s NA. » répondit-il avec les yeux sur la carte des bières.

« C’est pour ça que tu voulais que je prenne du vin, tu voulais pas boire tout seul. » dit Sebastian une fois Magali repartie.

« Exactement. » rétorqua Dave en évitant soigneusement de souligner le fait qu’il avait choisi la seule bière sans alcool de la carte parce qu’il voulait vraiment garder les idées claires.

Sebastian était mal à l’aise, il jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette et évitait soigneusement de rencontrer le regard de l’homme en face de lui. Dave posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour le faire arrêter.

« Donc, est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qui a fait que tu as pris cette… décision ? » demanda Dave sur un ton apaisant.

« Je sais pas trop. J’y ai toujours plus ou moins pensé en fait. Je veux dire, avant, avant ma première fois, quand je pensais à … à tout ça, je savais que je voulais essayer ça. Je veux dire, en étant celui qui… Enfin, en étant passif. Et puis après, comme ça s’était pas bien passé la première fois, j’ai fait une sorte de blocage. Et c’était pas tellement important vu que j’ai pas vraiment eu de relation importante. Enfin, avant toi je veux dire. »

« D’accord, mais tu sais que tu n’as pas à faire ça si tu as tellement peur. Je veux dire, si c’est ce que tu veux, je suis prêt à essayer mais… j’ai pas besoin de ça. Tant que je suis avec toi, ce qu’on fait tous les deux me va très bien. J’ai pas besoin de plus. »

« Je sais. Moi non plus. Je veux dire, si tu me disais que tu n’en a pas envie ou si on essaie et que tu aimes pas, je suis prêt à vivre toute ma vie sans avoir ce genre de relation. Mais j’ai pas envie de nous priver de ça parce que j’ai trop peur. J’aimerais essayer au moins une fois avec toi et si ça ne va pas pour moi ou pour toi, alors on abandonne mais je veux essayer. »

« Bon, heu… donc, j’imagine que… tu as fait des recherches, que tu y as réfléchis. A priori, vu que tu as acheté tout ce qu’il faut apparemment. »

« Heu oui. »

« Racontes moi. Les préservatifs par exemple parce que vu qu’on a fait tous les tests, à moins que tu aie un aveu à me faire, on n’en a pas besoin. »

« Non, non, bien sûr, pas d’aveu. Enfin, pas le genre auquel tu pense en tous cas. Mais bon, je me sens pas vraiment prêt à ce que… oh, c’est pas vrai, c’est vraiment gênant comme conversation. Bon, enfin, ça va être nouveau pour nous deux, je sais que tu es jamais allé jusque là avant et bon, on pourra sans doute pas vraiment tout contrôler et donc… s’il te plaît, dis moi que tu as compris ce que je veux dire, m’oblige pas à le dire à voix haute. » se lamenta Sebastian.

« C’est bon… je, je vois oui. D’accord, je comprends mieux. »

A ce moment, Magali revint avec leurs boissons elle posa la bouteille de bière devant Dave et versa une petite quantité de vin dans le verre de Sebastian, attendant qu’il l’ait gouté et approuvé. Sebastian goûta et lui fit un petit signe de tête en reposant le verre pour lui faire savoir qu’elle pouvait remplir le verre. Elle versa le reste de boisson et les laissa à nouveau avec un sourire.

« Tu es pas fâché alors ? » demanda Sebastian en triturant nerveusement sa serviette.

« Fâché de quoi ? »

« Pour les préservatifs. »

« Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi je serais fâché ? J’essaie juste de comprendre. Et de me préparer aussi. Parce que, si tu veux savoir, c’est aussi une étape pour moi. J’aimerais mieux qu’on soit d’accord histoire d’être mieux concentrés sur ce qu’on ressent. »

« C’est vrai, tu as raison. »

« Et voilà les amoureux. Saumon pour Sebastian et poulet rôti pour toi David. Régalez-vous. »  intervint joyeusement Magali en déposant les assiettes devant eux.

« Merci Magali. »

Les deux garçons entamèrent leurs assiettes.

« Tu veux goûter ? » demanda Sebastian en soulevant sa fourchette vers Dave qui hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre le morceau qui lui était offert.

« Tu veux goûter le mien ? » demanda à son tour Dave, offrant sa fourchette à Sebastian qui l’accepta lui aussi.

« Bon choix. » dit Sebastian en avalant sa bouchée.

« Menteur. Tu n’aime pas les champignons. »

« C’est vrai, mais toi tu aime ça, donc c’est un bon choix pour toi. » rétorqua Sebastian avec un sourire.

« Dis moi, c’est pas pour ça que tu fais ça hein ? Tu le fais pas parce que tu penses que je le veux et que si tu ne le fais pas, j’irais ailleurs pour l’avoir ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me comparer à un champignon ? »

« Plus ou moins. » répondit Dave en riant. « Ce que je veux dire c’est que je peux toujours prendre des champignons au restaurant, mais si je devais me passer de champignons à tout jamais pour être avec toi, je n’hésiterais pas une seconde. Je choisirais les champignons. »

« Idiot va. » souffla Sebastian en donnant une petite tape sur la main de Dave. « J’imagine que je devrais être content que tu n’ais pas à choisir. »

« Oui, tu devrais. Maintenant qu’on a clarifié la situation avec les champignons. Pour notre vie sexuelle, si je dois faire un choix, tu sortiras toujours gagnant. Donc, si tu fais ça juste pour moi, je suis sûr qu’on doit pouvoir donner les préservatifs et le lubrifiant à une bonne œuvre. »

« Non, c’est aussi pour moi. Mais comme je t’ai dis, je veux pas te forcer, si tu n’en a pas envie, moi aussi, je te choisis toi. »

« OK. On se lance alors on dirait. »

« On dirait. »

« Donc heu… Qu’est-ce que je devrais savoir d’autre ? Je veux surtout pas te faire mal. »

« A priori, c’est inévitable, ça va faire forcément un peu mal. C’est pour ça qu’il faut prendre le temps de… enfin de me détendre, m’étirer, enfin tu vois. »

« Je suis pas très sûr. Mais je pense oui. »

« Je pourrais le faire tout seul si tu veux. J’ai lu que c’était pas le plus pratique mais je peux le faire. »

« Non, on est ensemble dans le même bateau. Il faut juste que tu me promettes que si quelque chose te mets mal à l’aise ou si je te fais trop mal, tu me le diras. Tu me feras au moins un signe. Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« Et sinon, dans quelle position on devrait faire ça ? Pour que tu ais le moins mal possible ? »

« Je n’ai eu que des informations contradictoires là-dessus. J’ai lu des pour et des contre pour à peu près toutes les positions. La seule information récurrente, c’est qu’il faut que ce soit une position dans laquelle on se sente à l’aise tous les deux. »

« D’accord. Et donc, quelle position te mettrait à l’aise ? »

« J’y ai pas vraiment pensé. Tant que c’est avec toi, je suis à peu près toujours à l’aise. Juste, rien de trop acrobatique quand même. Je suis pas très sûr que ça se passera bien si on essai de faire le grand écart en même temps. »

« En effet, oui. Peut-être le mieux, c’est que tu sois au dessus, comme ça, tu pourras contrôler les mouvements, vu que tu sauras quand tu auras mal. »

« Je… je crois pas. Enfin, je veux dire… en théorie ça semble bien. Mais… c’est tu sais, comme pour enlever un pansement. Quand on le fait soi même, on a peur d’avoir mal donc on le fait lentement et ça fait mal. Alors que le mieux, c’est de le retirer d’un coup sec. »

« Tu veux dire que tu veux que je fasse ça d’un coup sec ? Je suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu’il faut faire. »

« Non, c’est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais que tu fasses ça avec le moins d’hésitation possible. En fait, d’après ce que j’ai lu, au départ, il ne faut surtout pas revenir en arrière, sinon, c’est pire. Il faut, faire des petites pauses, pour que les muscles aient le temps de s’ajuster à l’intrusion, mais surtout pas que tu te retire avant d’être entièrement dedans. Enfin, sauf si j’ai vraiment trop mal et qu’on doive arrêter. »

« D’accord, et donc, tu préfères que je contrôle. Et heu… du coup, tu as pensé à une position en particulier ? »

« Il y a trois positions qui semblent ressortir pour une première fois quand même. » dit Sebastian en triturant nerveusement sa fourchette. « La levrette, les petites cuillères ou simplement le missionnaire. »

« C’est très bien tout ça, mais ce que je te demande là, c’est ce que toi tu en penses. »

« Ben… La première fois, il était derrière moi et c’était vraiment pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie. Alors, peut-être pour commencer, le missionnaire, ça serait bien. »

Dave laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

« J’aimerais mieux aussi. Le sexe te rend plutôt muet, j’ai besoin de pouvoir voir tes yeux pour savoir comment ça va pour toi. »

« Oui, désolé pour ça. »

« Sois pas désolé, on est pas obligés de crier comme dans un porno. Tout ce qui m’importe c’est de savoir que je te donne du plaisir et ça je peux le lire dans tes yeux. Ils me parlent très fort dans ces moments là. »

« Là, ils risquent de te dire des choses un peu contradictoires. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m’ajuster. »

« Tu auras tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Et n’hésite surtout pas à me le dire si tu veux qu’on arrête. »

« Tu vas me le faire promettre combien de fois ? » demanda Sebastian l’air faussement blessé.

« Aussi souvent qu’il le faudra. Je te rappelle que ta première fois ne s’est pas très bien passée parce que tu n’as pas osé dire que ça n’allait pas. Je t’aime, je veux pas que ça se passe mal et passer à la trappe à cause de ça comme ton ex. »

« Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit à quel point j’avais de la chance que tu te sois intéressé à moi un jour ? » demanda Sebastian en prenant la main de Dave et en la serrant légèrement.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de le dire. J’ai beaucoup de chance que tu ais voulu être avec moi. Et je sais aussi ce que tu es sur le point de m’offrir et ce que ça représente pour toi. Je suis le veinard dans l’histoire. »

Magali passa récupérer les assiettes vides.

« Tout se passe bien pour vous ? »

« Oui, merci Magali. Est-ce qu’on peut avoir nos desserts à emporter, je pense qu’on va rentrer maintenant. » dit Dave avec un sourire.

« Vous voulez déjà me quitter ? C’est vexant. » bouda malicieusement Magali.

« C’est pas contre toi, promis. Juste eu une semaine un peu intense et on doit se préparer pour notre voyage en France. »

« Oh oui, d’accord. Aucun problème. »

Dave paya et récupéra les deux petites boîtes dans lesquelles avaient été mises leurs tartes. Il prit Sebastian par la main et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu as voulu filer si vite ? » demanda Sebastian une fois la porte de leur loft refermée derrière eux.

« A cause de ça. » répondit Dave en prenant une main de son petit ami pour la guider vers son entrejambe.

« Oh, d’accord, je vois. Enfin, je sens plutôt pour l’instant. Mais je serais tout à fait prêt à voir. »

« Est-ce que vous seriez en train d’essayer de m’allumer Mr Smythe ? »

« C’est bien possible Mr Karofsky, mais je crois que je n’ai pas tellement d’efforts à faire pour ça. » répondit Sebastian en caressant doucement Dave à travers son pantalon.

Dave ravala un grognement et tenta de se reprendre pour jouer un peu.

« Je sors des cuillères, installe-toi. »

« Des cuillères, pour quoi faire ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Pour manger nos desserts. » répondit Dave en levant les deux boîtes au niveau de leurs yeux.

« J’espère que tu plaisantes là. Le seul dessert que je veuille maintenant, c’est toi. Range moi ces tartes au frigo et rejoints moi dans la chambre ou c’est fini entre nous et je te mets à la porte. »

« OK, vu comme ça… »

Dave rangea rapidement les deux boîtes dans le frigo et rejoignit Sebastian dans la chambre. Ce dernier avait déjà retiré sa veste et l’avait soigneusement mise de côté sur une chaise. Dave vint derrière lui et l’enlaça tendrement, embrassant délicatement sa nuque.

Sebastian se retourna dans son étreinte et connecta leurs yeux avant de s’approcher très lentement pour connecter leurs lèvres. Tout en douceur, sans se précipiter, ils prirent le temps de se déshabiller l’un l’autre. Profitant de ce temps pour s’explorer du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres, du bout d’une langue curieuse. Ils avaient déjà fait ça des millions de fois bien sûr, mais ils avaient chaque fois l’impression d’en découvrir un peu plus sur l’autre. Chaque fois semblait être une occasion de trouver un nouveau point sensible, de se découvrir une nouvelle attraction pour une partie du corps de l’autre.

Ca faisait partie de leur vie sexuelle depuis toujours. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait parfois de pratiquer le sexe rapide, d’aller droit au but. Qui prend le temps de s’explorer dans une cabine d’essayage ? Mais dès qu’ils avaient le temps devant eux, ils le prenaient.

Une fois tous les deux entièrement nus, leurs érections déjà bien tendues même si Sebastian semblait un peu soucieux, ils s’allongèrent ensemble sur le lit, l’un face à l’autre, sur le côté. Dave embrassa à nouveau son amant avec toute la tendresse qu’il pouvait montrer, tentant de le rassurer.

« On n’est pas obligés d’essayer ce soir si tu ne te sens pas tout à fait prêt. »

« Si, s’il te plaît. Tu… tu avais raison, je me suis stressé depuis trop longtemps. J’ai confiance en toi, je veux ça avec toi. »

« D’accord. » dit Dave d’une voix rauque.

Il se tourna vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en sorti le lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatifs qu’il avait rangés là pendant qu’ils se préparaient, au cas où. Il enleva le plastique de protection de la petite bouteille, en fit autant pour la boîte et sortit quelques préservatifs qu’il posa sur le dessus de la table de nuit, pour ne pas chercher le moment venu. Sebastian le regardait faire, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’il partageait la vie d’un homme prévoyant. Et dans certaines situations, c’était plutôt rassurant.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse, Sebastian ne faisait plus tellement confiance à sa voix. Mais tout l’amour et toute la confiance que Dave pouvait lire dans ses yeux étaient une confirmation suffisante.

« Je… j’aimerais faire autre chose de… de nouveau. On ne l’a jamais fait mais je crois que ce serait un bon moment pour ça. Tu veux bien que j’essaie ? Si ça te mets mal à l’aise ou si tu aime pas, tu m’arrête d’accord ? »

Un nouveau hochement de tête lui répondit et Dave lança un sourire à son amant. Il passa une main sur ses fesses, le collant légèrement contre lui, frottant leurs érections l’une contre l’autre, leur envoyant à tous les deux une décharge de plaisir. Il en profita pour faire glisser un doigt entre les fesses de Sebastian et titiller en superficie son petit trou.

« Tu peux te mettre sur le ventre pour l’instant ? »

Sebastian s’exécuta, un peu inquiet mais choisissant d’écouter la part de lui qui faisait entièrement confiance à Dave. Ce dernier commença par embrasser les épaules de son amant, en restant allongé à ses côtés, ne voulant pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs en se mettant sur lui. Lentement, il fit descendre ses lèvres le long du dos de Sebastian, laissant de temps en temps le bout de sa langue venir tester le goût de la peau à cet endroit. Il arriva dans le creux des reins et continua sa lente descente vers les fesses rondes qu’il aimait tant admirer serrées dans un jean au milieu d’une soirée.

Il les embrassa, posa ses mains dessus et les écarta légèrement. Il prit le temps d’admirer le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. Puis, tout aussi doucement, pour ne pas brusquer Sebastian, il se pencha et donna un léger coup de langue sur la petite étoile. Sebastian frissonna mais ne fit rien pour l’arrêter. Il recommença plusieurs fois, donnant de petits coups de langue furtifs, mettant un peu plus de salive à chaque fois.

« Est-ce que ça va pour toi mon amour ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas même s’il voyait la tête de son amant bouger en rythme mais sans pouvoir décider si elle tentait de dire oui ou non.

« Je peux pas vraiment te voir là, il faut que tu me parle Scar. »

« Oui, s’il te plait continue. » parvint à ses oreilles, à peine audible, étouffé par l’oreiller mais assez clair pour qu’il se remette à la tâche.

Petit à petit, il mit un peu plus de pression avec sa langue contre l’anus serré de son homme, lui écartant un peu plus les fesses pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il avait pensé faire ça à un autre homme presque depuis qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était gay, et pourtant, à l’époque il n’avait encore visionné aucun film porno que ce soit gay ou hétéro. Ca lui était juste venu comme ça, comme une nouvelle attirance qui lui avait fait encore plus peur à ce moment là. L’adolescent avait été effrayé, se découvrant ce qu’il pensait être une autre perversion.

Il ne l’avait jamais fait pourtant. Il n’avait pas eu tellement de relations avant Sebastian et seulement une avait dépassé l’étape des séances de pelotage à peine poussées. L’occasion ne s’était jamais présentée à lui avant ce soir là. Il aurait pu en être chagriné étant donné le plaisir qu’il y prenait, mais il était tellement heureux d’expérimenter ça avec Sebastian, qu’il aimait plus que n’importe quoi sur la surface de la terre, qu’il ne pouvait pas se soucier d’avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

Sebastian, lui, n’avait jamais imaginé être un jour dans cette position. Si vous aviez demandé à leur entourage pendant leur adolescence, tout le monde vous aurait dit que des deux, il était le plus pervers, celui qui avait expérimenté tout ce qu’il pouvait y avoir à expérimenter en matière de sexe avec plus d’un partenaire. Alors qu’en réalité, au moment où ils s’étaient mis ensemble, ils étaient à peu près aussi inexpérimentés l’un que l’autre dans ce domaine.

Ils n’étaient pas deux vierges effarouchées mais ils n’avaient pas non plus eu de multiples partenaires. Ils étaient juste deux adolescents qui avaient appris ensemble et qui continuaient à se découvrir presque sept ans après s’être mis ensemble.

Sebastian se détendait peu à peu sous les caresses inattendues mais sensuelles de son amant. Il se sentait s’ouvrir peu à peu et ses inquiétudes s’envolaient une à une. Il ne s’était pas vraiment rendu compte qu’une des mains de David avait disparue de sa fesses quand il sentit un doigt humide et chaud venir titiller son entrée. Il le sentit s’insérer doucement en lui, juste quelques millimètres. C’était légèrement inconfortable cette intrusion étrangère mais pas douloureux.

« Tu oublies pas hein, si ça ne va pas, tu me dis, tu me fais un signe. » dit Dave de la voix la plus forte et claire qu’il pouvait vu la situation.

Il se contenta d’un mouvement de tête imprécis de Sebastian. Il devait aussi lui faire confiance pour que ça marche. Il enfonça son doigt un peu plus profondément, les muscles serrés de son amant l’aspirant. Il attendit un peu, espérant laisser le temps à Sebastian de s’habituer à cette intrusion. Puis il ressortit son doigt tout aussi lentement.

« J’ai aucune idée de ce que je fait. » souffla-t-il.

Il fit lentement retourner Sebastian sur le dos, le regarda dans les yeux en souriant et vint délicatement capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il attrapa un oreiller pour le glisser sous le bassin de Sebastian pour le soulever et rendre la position plus confortable pour son petit ami.

Il mit fin au baiser mais sans jamais détacher ses lèvres de la peau de Sebastian il explora lentement la mâchoire, le cou, les épaules. Il repassa son doigt entre les fesses de son amant et le renfonça délicatement, scrutant les réactions de l’autre homme. Il fit doucement tourner son doigt pour détendre les muscles tout en aspirant un des tétons entre ses lèvres pour le distraire de l’éventuelle douleur.

Sentant que les muscles autour de son doigt semblaient s’être un peu décontractés, il envisagea d’en insérer un deuxième.

« Je vais essayer de… enfin d’en rajouter un d’accord ? Si ça… va pas, tu me le dis. »

Il attendit une réponse, un simple hochement de tête accompagné d’un sourire. Il ressortit lentement son doigt, reprit la bouteille de lubrifiant, en réchauffa un peu entre ses doigts. Il reprit l’un des tétons entre ses lèvres, lui infligeant de douces caresses qui avaient le don de rendre Sebastian fou de désir et très lentement, il inséra deux doigts. Sebastian agrippa les épaules de Dave qui s’inquiéta.

« Je t’ai fait mal ? »

Sebastian secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dave continua alors à délicatement élargir l’entrée de son petit ami tout en le distrayant de sa langue parcourant son ventre. Prenant confiance, il poussa un troisième doigt en Sebastian tout en prenant son gland dans sa bouche et en faisant tourner sa langue autour. Le corps sous le sien s’arqua et un petit soupir s’échappa des lèvres de son amant.

Faisant aller et venir ses doigts, Dave entama un lent va et vient autour du sexe tendu de Sebastian qui semblait apprécier, à en juger par ses doigts qui jouaient dans les cheveux de l’autre homme, sans chercher à le contrôler dans un sens comme dans l’autre. Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant, il tira les cheveux en arrière, obligeant Dave à laisser son sexe sortir de sa bouche.

« Ca va pas Scar ? J’ai fait quelque chose qui… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, Sebastian l’attirait maladroitement contre lui pour l’embrasser. Sebastian passa une main entre eux et entreprit de caresser le sexe déjà bien tendu de son petit ami. Son autre main tâtonna vers la table de nuit et il attrapa l’un des emballages mis de côté sur celle-ci. Il repoussa juste un peu Dave, ouvrit l’emballage et entreprit de dérouler le préservatif sur l’érection douloureuse de son petit ami.

« Tu… tu es sûr ? Tu es prêt ? Je… je veux pas te faire mal. »

« Je suis sûr. Je t’aime Pooky. »

« Je t’aime aussi Scar. »

Dave retira lentement ses doigts et Sebastian grimaça un peu à la sensation de vide soudaine qui s’empara de lui. Ils prirent le temps de trouver une position qui soit confortable pour tous les deux, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Lentement, Dave commença à pousser en Sebastian, restant à l’écoute des réactions de son homme. Sentant sa respiration s’accélérer soudainement, il marqua une pause avant de pousser un peu plus loin quand le rythme de sa respiration avait repris un rythme plus lent. Il continua à ce rythme lent, luttant contre son envie de plonger complètement dans cette douce chaleur qui l’entourait, sans jamais quitter Sebastian des yeux.

La respiration de ce dernier était irrégulière, s’accélérant à chaque fois que Dave avançait de quelques millimètres pour reprendre son rythme normal quand il s’était habitué à la nouvelle intrusion.

Dave avait pénétré à peu près la moitié de la longueur de son sexe et se demandait presque comment continuer, tellement les sensations étaient intenses ; quand il vit une larme perler au coin des yeux de Sebastian.

« Hé, bébé, est-ce que tu as mal ? Tu veux qu’on arrête ? » demanda-t-il en caressant la joue de son petit ami.

« Je… non. Dis-moi juste que c’est presque fini. Que… que tu es bientôt complètement entré. Je… je crois pas que… que je peux en supporter beaucoup plus. » souffla Sebastian.

« Si tu savais ce que ça me soulage ce que tu dis là. » dis Dave en laissant échapper un souffle qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir. « Je suis assez loin d’être complètement dedans mais… c’est tellement serré, je pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée d’essayer d’aller plus loin pour moi non plus. Il n’y a pas de règle qui dit que je dois à tout prix être entièrement en toi j’espère. »

Sebastian secoua la tête en négation et passa ses mains autour du cou de Dave pour l’attirer dans un tendre baiser, explorant sa bouche de sa langue avide alors que Dave ne bougeait pas, son sexe planté au plus profond qu’ils atteindraient semble-t-il pour cette fois-ci.

Sebastian roula légèrement du bassin, comme un signe que Dave pouvait commencer à bouger. Il entama alors un lent va et vient, observant toujours les réactions de son petit ami, le serrant le plus possible contre lui. Son ventre se frottait contre le sexe tendu emprisonné entre leurs corps, au rythme de ses vas et viens.

Ils bougèrent ensemble dans un rythme lent sans se quitter des yeux, s’embrassant tendrement, encore quelques minutes jusqu’à ce que les muscles enserrant étroitement le sexe de Dave ne l’envoient au paradis et qu’il ne puisse plus se retenir malgré son désir de faire jouir Sebastian le premier.

Il bloqua ses hanches, bien planté en Sebastian et se déversa en gémissant dans le préservatif. Il reprit son va et vient en douceur malgré son excitation qui commençait déjà à retomber jusqu’à ce qu’il sente Sebastian se tendre alors qu’un liquide chaud et visqueux se répandait entre eux.

Dave se retira doucement et une nouvelle fois, Sebastian grimaça légèrement avant d’attirer encore son amant dans un baiser sensuel. Dave retira le préservatif et le jeta dans la corbeille à papier qu’il avait approchée du lit plus tôt dans la soirée en prévision.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Sebastian incertain, stoppant Dave dans son geste pour prendre une lingette sur sa table de nuit pour les nettoyer.

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là ? »

« Tu peux juste fermer les yeux avant que je te la pose s’il te plait ? »

Dave était perplexe face à la demande de son petit ami mais s’exécuta sans poser de question. Sebastian prit un objet dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Un objet qu’il avait placé là un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, avec la peur que l’homme de sa vie ne le trouve avant qu’il ne soit prêt. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Dave, le petit objet entre leurs deux paumes.

« David Alan Karofsky, est-ce que tu me ferais l’honneur de m’épouser et de me laisser t’appeler mon mari pour disons, les 70 ans à venir ? »

Dave rouvrit les yeux d’un coup pour trouver son petit ami en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure comme à chaque fois qu’il craignait de ne pas avoir la réponse attendue à sa question.

« Tu… tu es sérieux là ? Je veux dire, je pensais pas que… Je croyais que c’était pas… »

« David, tu veux me tuer ? Je t’en supplie, dis oui, ou non, ou pas tout de suite, mais réponds. »

« OUI. Oui, oui, oui et encore oui. Il n’y a rien qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux que d’unir ma vie à la tienne officiellement. »

« Même ce qu’on vient de faire ? » demanda Sebastian malicieusement.

« Est-ce qu’au moins c’était bien pour toi ? »

« C’était… sexuellement, c’était bien. »

« Juste bien ? »

« Emotionnellement, c’était… époustouflant. » continua Sebastian comme s’il n’avait pas entendu la question. « Je me suis jamais senti aussi proche de personne avant. Ca faisait des jours que je pensais à te demander de m’épouser. Mais j’avais peur. J’avais la trouille que tu puisses dire non. Et j’osais pas. Mais là, j’ai senti qu’il fallait que je te le demande maintenant ou jamais. Pas parce que j’avais plus peur mais parce que je pouvais pas prendre le risque de tomber plus amoureux de toi tous les jours avec cette peur en moi. Il fallait que je sois fixé une bonne fois pour toute. Comme un pansement qu’on arrache d’un coup. »

Dave lui sourit, il retira légèrement sa main de celle de Sebastian et observa l’anneau posé dans sa paume. Ca n’était rien d’autre qu’un anneau en argent tout simple, sans aucune décoration.

« Tu me le mets ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Sebastian prit l’anneau entre ses doigts et tenta de le passer à l’annulaire gauche de son fiancé. L’anneau bloqua avant d’atteindre la première phalange.

« Désolé, je me suis trompé. » dit Sebastian avant de se retourner vers sa table de nuit.

Il fouilla dans le tiroir et en sortit un deuxième anneau, il se retourna vers Dave et lui passa le nouvel anneau qui épousa à la perfection son doigt.

« Tu hésitais sur la taille ? » plaisanta Dave.

« Non, j’ai juste pas pris le bon la première fois. Celui-là, c’est… Enfin, c’est… » répondit Sebastian en montrant le deuxième anneau.

« J’ai compris. » dit Dave doucement en le lui prenant des mains. Il saisit délicatement la main gauche de son désormais futur mari et passa l’anneau à son doigt en lui souriant.

« Je nous déclare futur mari et futur mari. » dit Dave en riant.

Ils s’embrassèrent en douceur, sans fermer les yeux, incapables de se lâcher du regard. Ils finirent par se rendre compte qu’ils venaient de se promettre l’un à l’autre alors que leurs ventres étaient enduits de sperme. N’importe qui aurait trouvé ça totalement inconvenant mais pour eux, à ce moment précis, ça semblait la chose la plus romantique au monde.

Dave attrapa deux lingettes du paquet qu’ils gardaient à disposition pour toutes les fois où ils faisaient l’amour et ne voulaient pas bouger pour prendre une douche juste après. Il se nettoya et nettoya Sebastian et jeta les lingettes dans la poubelle.

Puis il prit Sebastian dans ses bras, collant son dos contre son ventre. Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa nuque.

« Bonne nuit Scar. »

« Bonne nuit Pooky. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants et Dave aurait cru que Sebastian s’était endormi, mais sa voix s’éleva timidement dans la chambre silencieuse.

« Je… je t’aime. » murmura Sebastian en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Moi aussi je t’aime. » répondit Dave.

Le jeune professeur resserra un peu son étreinte et mêla ses doigts à ceux de son fiancé. Ils s’endormirent comme ça, leurs mains gauches reposant contre le ventre de Sebastian, leurs alliances jointes.


	29. Relâcher la pression

S’il avait su, en répondant oui huit mois plus tôt, que Sebastian allait se transformer à ce point, Dave aurait peut-être répondu non.

Il n’avait aucun doute. Il savait au plus profond de lui que l’homme qui partageait sa vie depuis sept ans était exactement celui qu’il voulait garder auprès de lui aussi longtemps que la vie lui laisserait vivre ce bonheur. Il avait rêvé lui demander de l’épouser mais connaissant Sebastian, la peur de le perdre avait été plus forte et il s’était retenu, parce que vivre avec l’homme de sa vie était tout ce qu’il désirait même si pour ça il devait ne jamais être marié avec lui.

Alors bien sûr, quand Sebastian l’avait pris par surprise et lui avait demandé de devenir officiellement son mari, rien n’aurait pu lui faire refuser la proposition.

Mais maintenant, à voir Sebastian stressé comme jamais, à finir de préparer une cérémonie gigantesque tout en terminant sa dernière année d’études, en même temps que son stage dans l’un des cabinets d’avocats les plus réputés de la ville, il en venait presque à regretter d’avoir accepté. Peut-être pas regretter d’avoir accepté complètement, mais de ne pas avoir attendu au moins que Sebastian en ai fini avec ses diplômes et ses stages.

Ils se voyaient en coup de vent, entre un rendez-vous pour choisir le gâteau du mariage et un déjeuner d’affaire de Sebastian avec l’un des clients du cabinet. Il avait obtenu brillamment son diplôme à la fin de l’année scolaire et il se préparait maintenant à passer l’examen du barreau qui lui permettrait d’être officiellement avocat. S’il se débrouillait bien, son nouveau statut professionnel serait une annonce à faire devant tous leurs amis proches le jour du mariage. Il était clairement de plus en plus fatigué et les rares fois où il était rentré plus tôt, il s’endormait sur le canapé devant peu importe quel films ils avaient mis à la télé, voire une fois même, il avait carrément failli s’endormir sur l’assiette que Dave lui avait préparé.

Et avec tout ça, Dave se souvenait à peine quand, pour la dernière fois, ils avaient eu l’occasion d’être vraiment ensemble. Sexuellement ensemble. Pas qu’il soit un obsédé, mais quand même, depuis au moins deux mois, sûrement plus, il ne s’était rien passé entre eux. Sans parler d’aller complètement au bout comme ils l’avaient fait le jour de la demande en mariage (qui pourrait paraître, pour bien des mortels, pour le moins atypique mais qu’il avait juste trouvé parfaite) il n’y avait rien eu. Il n’avait pas joui sous les caresses de son amant et ne l’avait pas non plus vu s’abandonner au plaisir sous ses caresses. Rien, pas même une main rapide glissée dans le pantalon entre deux portes pour donner du plaisir à l’autre.

Dire que Dave était frustré était un euphémisme. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s’était retrouvé à gérer seul l’érection qu’il avait eu en voyant Sebastian se changer pour aller au travail, en l’entendant s’énerver au téléphone avec le traiteur ou le fleuriste ou encore en le tenant simplement dans ses bras, endormi devant la télé. Il était un gentleman et il ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus en sachant qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de faire avec lui tout ce qu’il avait en tête mais il n’en pouvait vraiment plus.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ne portant rien d’autre que son boxer de la nuit, à préparer le café pour le petit déjeuner de Sebastian qui entra à ce moment là, à moitié habillé, torse nu avec ses cheveux encore humides, le téléphone collé à l’oreille.

« Non, je vous ai déjà dit, on ne peut absolument pas changer notre choix de gâteau, ma sœur est allergique aux cacahuètes. Vous voulez tuer ma sœur le jour de mon mariage ? » s’énervait Sebastian en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour se servir un café sans même réaliser que Dave était là.

C’en fut trop pour Dave. Il prit le téléphone des mains de Sebastian qui resta médusé en l’entendant parler au traiteur.

« Oui, bonjour, le futur marié à l’appareil. Je suis désolé, mon futur mari vous rappellera plus tard… Non, en fait, tout bien réfléchi, il ne vous rappellera pas, je le ferai, lundi. Pour l’instant, je prévois de faire l’amour passionnément avec mon petit ami pour vérifier pourquoi j’ai accepté de l’épouser… Oui, bonne journée à vous aussi… On reparlera de ce gâteau, mais pas de cacahuètes. Au revoir. »

« Mais, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou ? » demanda Sebastian qui avait pâli pendant la conversation.

« Fou de toi oui et j’ai la ferme intention de te le prouver, là, tout de suite maintenant. » répondit Dave, très sérieux.

« Arrêtes tes bêtises, je dois aller travailler. »

« Hum, laisse-moi régler ce détail aussi. » dit Dave en parcourant la liste de contacts dans le téléphone de Sebastian. « Allo, Natalie ? Oui, c’est Dave, je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que Sebastian soit en état de venir travailler aujourd’hui. Je sais pas, sans doute le traiteur qui lui a fait manger quelque chose de pas très frais aux tests pour le repas du mariage hier soir. Je le garde au chaud, une bonne soupe et il devrait être d’attaque lundi. Oui, je lui dirai promis. » et il raccrocha avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« T’es malade, je vais me faire virer avant même d’être embauché. »

Dave se colla contre le dos de Sebastian, le coinçant entre lui et le plan de travail central de leur cuisine, l’empêchant de bouger et commença à déposer des baisers le long de son dos tout en parlant.

« En fait, pas du tout. Ils trouvent tous que tu en fais un peu trop, ils ont peur que tu ne tiennes pas la distance si tu continue à ce rythme. En fait, Natalie m’a même dit qu’elle me soutenait à 100% si ça n’était pas vraiment parce que tu es malade. Tu as ordre de prendre le week-end pour vraiment te reposer. Ce que je te laisserai faire quand j’en aurai fini avec toi. »

« Mais… »

« Tu peux m’arrêter quand tu veux. » murmura Dave en donnant un petit coup de reins contre les fesses de Sebastian pour lui faire sentir son érection. « Mais j’espère vraiment que tu le fera pas, parce que j’ai vraiment très, très, très envie de toi Scar. »

Depuis leur toute première fois ensemble, ils avaient l’habitude d’être toujours tendres, de toujours se soucier plus du plaisir de l’autre mais ce jour là, Dave sentait en lui un désir animal et il avait la ferme intention de se soucier de son propre plaisir. Il savait bien que Sebastian n’avait qu’un mot à dire pour qu’il arrête tout, mais en attendant, il ressentait un nouveau plaisir à prendre le contrôle.

Sans cérémonie, il déboutonna le pantalon de son futur mari et le descendit sur ses cuisses. Il passa son bras droit autour de la taille de son amant et saisit son sexe déjà en érection qu’il caressa. Sebastian se sentait bouillir. Malgré la fatigue qui l’avait gagné depuis quelques semaines, sentir à quel point Dave le désirait était électrisant. Et lui qui avait tant de mal à perdre le contrôle sur les choses, se sentait surexcité de se laisser ainsi aller à être à la merci des plus bas instincts de l’homme à qui il faisait le plus confiance.

Dave relâcha le sexe de Sebastian et glissa sa main entre eux pour caresser les fesses de Sebastian. Il glissa ses doigts entre, et effleura son petit trou, arrachant un frisson à l’homme contre lui. Il massa délicatement l’entrée qui réagissait sous ses caresses. Il ne l’avait pas explorée si souvent depuis la première fois, ils prenaient tous les deux du plaisir dans cette nouvelle pratique, mais sans vraiment avoir besoin de se concerter, il semblait qu’il avait été décidé entre eux qu’ils garderaient ça occasionnel, comme si le faire trop souvent rendrait ça trop banal à leurs yeux.

Délicatement, il tenta d’entrer un de ses doigts en Sebastian, mais sans lubrifiant, ça ne glissait pas assez. Il poussa un grognement de frustration dans le cou de son amant tout en retirant ses doigts. Il eu une idée en voyant la bouteille d’huile d’olives qu’Eleana leur avait rapporté de son dernier voyage en Italie.

Rapidement, il finit de descendre le pantalon et le sous vêtement de Sebastian et les jeta en direction du salon, envoyant quelques fractions de seconde plus tard son propre boxer dans la même direction. Il attrapa la bouteille d’huile et en fit couler entre les fesses de Sebastian, il repassa ses doigts contre l’ouverture étalant tant bien que mal l’huile qui n’était pas allée s’écraser au sol et à nouveau enfonça lentement son doigt qui glissa un peu plus facilement, happé par les muscles encore serrés de Sebastian. Il remua son doigt tout en attachant ses lèvres à la peau du cou de Sebastian, juste là où il savait que ça allait rendre fou son amant.

Aspirant la peau sous ses lèvres, la mordillant, la léchant, il ajouta un second doigt, plus rapidement que ce qu’il n’avait l’habitude de faire. En l’absence de protestation de la part de l’homme qu’il aimait, il continua, écartant ses doigts en lui pour étirer l’anneau de chaire et le préparer à recevoir son érection douloureuse. Sebastian restait silencieux sous les assauts de Dave, mais celui-ci savait que ça n’était pas un signe qu’il devrait arrêter, Sebastian n’était jamais bruyant au lit, il fallait savoir lire dans ses réactions, les cris de plaisirs n’étaient pas vraiment leur marque de fabrique.

Sebastian se sentait défaillir, impatient de se sentir totalement connecté à l’homme derrière lui. Surtout que maintenant qu’il y pensait, il y avait bien trop longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas retrouvés, vraiment retrouvés tous les deux. Il balança ses hanches en arrière vers les doigts de Dave.

« Impatient à ce que je vois. » susurra Dave à l’oreille de son amant en retirant ses doigts. « Laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. » ajouta-t-il en reprenant la bouteille d’huile pour en enduire son sexe  tendu, sans trop se soucier de ce qui coulait par terre. Ils pourraient nettoyer plus tard.

Une petite voix lui disait qu’il n’avait pas assez pris de temps à préparer Sebastian et qu’il risquait de le blesser, mais le désir animal qui semblait avoir pris possession de son corps était plus fort. Et une autre voix lui disait aussi que si Sebastian avait mal ou se sentait mal à l’aise, il le dirait. Il présenta son gland contre l’entrée de son compagnon et posant ses mains sur les hanches de Sebastian, il poussa lentement en lui, poussant un grognement. Il s’enfonça lentement, en prenant soin de s’arrêter avant de dépasser la limite de ce que son homme pouvait supporter. Même dans cet état de manque, il était presque bestial mais il voulait malgré tout donner du plaisir à Sebastian, pas le blesser.

Il stoppa ses mouvements, autant pour donner à Sebastian le temps de s’habituer que pour se calmer un peu pour ne pas jouir trop vite après avoir attendu si longtemps. De son côté, Sebastian découvrait avec délice le plaisir de laisser cet homme qu’il aimait plus que tout prendre le contrôle, de déposer son corps frémissant entre ses mains, d’avoir totalement confiance en lui pour l’amener au plaisir.

Dave allait entamer un va et vient, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Cette position commençait à être très inconfortable pour lui. Pas physiquement, leurs tailles similaires et ses muscles entrainés par des années de pratique du football leur permettait de rendre la position très possible à tenir. Non, ce qui le rendait mal à l’aise, c’était de ne pas pouvoir se plonger dans les yeux de son amant, de ne pas voir ses traits se déformer sous l’effet du désir.

Il se retira, souleva Sebastian comme une jeune mariée et se dirigea vers la grande table du salon. Il posa Sebastian au sol, poussa rageusement les chaises qui le dérangeaient avant de soulever à nouveau son amant pour le poser sur le bord de la table. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses, Sebastian noua ses bras autour du cou de Dave qui l’embrassa fiévreusement avant de le repousser avec délicatesse mais fermeté.

« Allonge-toi. » grogna-t-il avant d’attraper les cuisses de Sebastian pour les soulever et les poser contre son torse. Il parcourut le corps abandonné de son compagnon du bout des doigts, effleurant à peine son sexe en érection. « Je suis impatient que tout ça soit à moi, tu es tellement beau. »

Il reprit son propre sexe en main et le caressa un peu avant de le représenter  contre l’entrée de Sebastian et le pénétra à nouveau d’un coup de rein un peu plus puissant. Le sexe de Dave avait dû atteindre une zone qu’il n’avait encore jamais explorée parce que Sebastian se sentit envahi d’une vague de plaisir inédit et il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

« Oh putain. »

« Je t’ai fait mal ? » s’inquiéta Dave, n’osant plus bouger, un air soudainement inquiet sur le visage.

« Refais juste ça. » répondit Sebastian en secouant la tête pour faire comprendre que non, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Dave recula lentement les hanches avant de s’enfoncer à nouveau d’un coup de rein, arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir à son homme. Dire qu’il était surpris de cette réaction était plutôt en dessous de la vérité, mais il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sebastian que tout allait bien alors il recommença juste ça, se retirant lentement jusqu’à n’avoir que l’extrémité de son sexe encore en Sebastian avant de se replonger au plus profond de son intimité. Et chaque coup de rein voyait un nouveau cri s’échapper des lèvres de Sebastian.

« Oui, juste comme ça Pooky, c’est trop bon. Ta queue me fait du bien. » lança Sebastian entre deux cris de plaisir.

Et oh, ça aussi, c’était une surprise. Ils avaient pris l’habitude de parler après, de prendre le temps de se dire ce qu’ils avaient aimé et moins aimé. Et c’était comme ça qu’être ensemble était de mieux en mieux à chaque fois, mais ils ne parlaient pas pendant. C’était comme ça entre eux, comme ça que ça fonctionnait depuis des années. Bizarrement (ou peut-être pas, tout dépend des points de vue) c’était plutôt une bonne surprise. Dave n’était pas sûr qu’il aimerait que Sebastian soit aussi vocal à chaque fois à l’avenir, mais pour juste cette fois ci, ça semblait complètement cadrer avec sa soudaine petite prise de pouvoir et il se sentait galvanisé par tout ça.

« Juste comme ça hein Scar ? » dit Dave en donnant un nouveau coup de rein qui fit crier Sebastian. « Tu aimes ça que je te prenne comme ça. »

Sebastian se demanda s’il avait rêvé la première fois, mais ensuite, il en était sûr : Dave s’était mis à grogner comme un ours alors que son sexe allait taper répétitivement dans cette zone en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et semblait être directement reliée à ses cordes vocales puisqu’il semblait ne plus pouvoir s’arrêter de crier à chaque fois que son amant s’enfonçait en lui. Décidément, tout ça était inédit et les grognements bestiaux de Dave ne faisaient qu’augmenter son excitation. Son propre sexe tendu contre son ventre lui faisait presque mal, demandant de l’attention et pourtant, il n’osait pas y porter une de ses mains, voulant totalement s’abandonner à l’homme à qui il accordait toute sa confiance.

« Touche moi, s’il te plait je veux sentir tes mains sur moi. » demanda Sebastian d’un ton presque suppliant.

Dave laissa glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de Sebastian, il lui caressa les flancs, puis du bout des doigts traça la cicatrice le long du ventre de Sebastian, cette cicatrice que les deux hommes avaient appris à aimer ensemble parce qu’elle symbolisait la chance qu’ils avaient d’avoir pu se trouver après les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversé. Il caressa les bras de Sebastian, tendus de s’agripper au rebord de la table. Ils ne se regardaient pas vraiment dans les yeux comme ils en avaient l’habitude, perdus dans ces nouveaux plaisirs qu’ils découvraient ensemble.

Dave caressait tout le corps de Sebastian faisant aller et venir ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau qu’il pouvait atteindre mais sans jamais toucher l’endroit où le jeune homme les voulait désespérément. Une sorte de sanglot s’échappa des lèvres de Sebastian avant qu’il ne recommence à parler.

« Pooky… s’il te plaît… J’ai besoin… tes mains… Je t’en supplie. » tenta de s’exprimer Sebastian désespéré.

« Oui Scar, dis moi. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Branle-moi. » lâcha Sebastian dans un petit cri.

Le jeune professeur prit alors l’érection douloureuse de son homme en main et commença à la caresser au rythme presque douloureusement lent mais ample de ses hanches. Le soulagement qu’il vit sur le visage de son amant l’encouragea. Il commença à accélérer ses coups de reins, en ne ressortant presque plus du tout son sexe, accélérant de la même façon sa main sur le sexe de Sebastian, caressant son gland du bout du pouce.

« Tu es trop beau comme ça Scar, à crier pour moi. A en redemander. Jouis pour moi mon amour. »

Le futur avocat sentait son corps entier brûler. Le gland de l’homme de sa vie semblait ne plus quitter du tout la petite zone qui menaçait de l’envoyer au septième ciel d’une minute à l’autre, se contentant juste de la frotter encore et encore. Il songea que tous les voisins devaient entendre ses cris mêlés aux râles de Dave, mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas s’en soucier moins. S’il était totalement honnête, en fait, ça ne faisait que s’ajouter à son excitation.

Après quelques secondes de plus à accélérer ses mouvement, Dave sentis le corps sous le sien vibrer alors que Sebastian hurlait quelque chose ressemblant à son nom en déversant de longues giclées brûlantes partout sur ses doigts, leurs torses et leurs ventres. Les muscles se contractèrent tellement fort autour de son membre qu’il fut obligé de stopper ses coups de reins et les spasmes qui massaient son sexe sans aucun contrôle de la part des deux hommes l’envoyèrent à son tour au bord du précipice où il se laissa glisser, emplissant Sebastian de sa semence, le nom de son amant sur les lèvres.

Une seconde, Dave paniqua, il n’avait pas pris le temps d’utiliser un préservatif et ne s’était même pas assuré que Sebastian soit prêt pour ça. Il chercha les yeux de son futur mari, inquiet de sa réaction. Il les trouva et quand l’autre homme lui sourit, les yeux pétillants, il sourit à son tour. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques minutes, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle et leurs esprits, de larges sourires sur leurs lèvres.

« Wow, c’était… » commença Dave, cherchant visiblement comment finir sa phrase.

« Plutôt inattendu ? » dit Sebastian sans trop savoir s’il aidait Dave à terminer sa phrase ou si c’était simplement tout ce qu’il avait à dire.

Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, le sexe de Dave reprenant doucement son état initial, toujours planté en Sebastian.

« On peut dire ça comme ça oui, je crois. Tu m’as fait un peu peur au début. Tous les voisins ont dû t’entendre crier. » plaisanta Dave en caressant les cuisses de Sebastian toujours posées contre son torse.

« Ah oui, parce que tu crois qu’ils n’auront pas entendu tes grognements peut-être ? » rétorqua Sebastian en donnant une petite tape sur l’une des mains de Dave.

Ce dernier en profita pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il se retira lentement de Sebastian mais sans rien changer d’autre à leur position.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il à son futur mari.

« Un peu vide. » plaisanta Sebastian. « Et je pense que mes cuisses apprécieraient assez si tu me laissais reposer mes jambes. »

Dave sourit en se reculant légèrement, sa main toujours dans celle de Sebastian, laissant juste l’espace nécessaire pour que Sebastian fasse passer ses jambes autour de sa taille plutôt, se servant de la main de Dave comme levier pour se redresser. Sebastian l’attira à lui en resserrant l’étreinte de ses cuisses autour de sa taille, passa sa main libre dans sa nuque et l’attira à lui dans un baiser passionné.

« Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien. » fini par répondre sincèrement Sebastian en collant son front à celui de l’autre homme. « Et toi ? »

« Tu es sûr parce que tu sais… enfin, j’ai joui en toi et je savais pas trop si… Je veux dire, on n’en a pas reparlé. J’aurais dû me retirer avant… » bafouilla Dave, incertain.

« Je suis sûr. » affirma Sebastian en faisant glisser sa main de la nuque à la joue du professeur. « J’aurais sans doute jamais été prêt si tu m’avais demandé mais en fait, c’est plutôt pas si mal comme sensation. Peut-être pas à chaque fois, mais il faudra qu’on recommence. Et cette position, on dirait bien que c’est juste celle qu’il nous fallait et le point magique légendaire est peut-être pas si légendaire finalement. »

« A éviter quand on est chez mon père quand même, le point magique te rends pas discret du tout. »

« Oh arrête, tu as adoré ça. Tu as grogné. Tu n’as jamais aussi bien porté ton surnom Pooky. »

« Oui, c’est vrai, j’ai adoré. Je t’aime Scar. »

Sebastian resserra doucement ses doigts autour de ceux de Dave. C’était plus ou moins comme ça qu’il avait prit l’habitude de répondre aux allants d’affection de l’homme de sa vie, toujours moins prompt à verbaliser ses sentiments, il les faisait toujours passer par un petit rapprochement physique accompagné d’un sourire. Dave le savait et n’attendait jamais d’entendre les mots en retour, il lui suffisait de regarder dans les yeux de Sebastian pour savoir que les sentiments étaient là.

« Je t’aime Pooky. » souffla-t-il finalement, se surprenant autant lui-même que l’homme face à lui.

Dave enlaça Sebastian, le collant un peu plus contre lui, sans trop se soucier de tous les fluides qui se mélangeaient contre leurs peaux et un peu partout sur le sol et la table.

« On devrait pas recommencer trop souvent, ton ‘point magique’ n’est pas relié qu’à tes cordes vocales on dirait, ça te rend désespérément romantique de m’avoir en toi. » plaisanta Dave avec un demi sourire.

« S’il faut en passer par là pour que j’arrive à te dire à quel point tu es important pour moi, je veux bien recommencer tous les soirs. »

« Pervers. » souffla Dave à l’oreille de son futur mari tout en lui caressant le dos.

« C’est comme ça que tu m’aimes. » répondit malicieusement Sebastian. « Mais là, on est absolument dégoûtants. Tu me portes jusqu’à la douche ? Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher maintenant. »

Dave prit les bras de Sebastian pour les nouer autour de son cou, il passa un bras dans son dos, le maintenant fermement et passa délicatement son autre main sous les fesses de Sebastian pour le soulever en espérant ne pas lui faire mal. Sebastian accroché à lui comme un bébé koala à sa mère, il alla jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il voulu le déposer délicatement par terre mais Sebastian resserra son étreinte et refusa de se détacher de son futur mari.

« Non, me laisse pas s’il te plaît. »

« D’accord, d’accord. » dit Dave avec un petit sourire en mettant la douche en marche.

Délicatement, Dave lava son fiancé qui s’agrippait à lui comme un enfant. Tout était tendre, lent, délicat, sensuel. Un vrai changement après ce qui venait de se passer dans le salon, mais ils étaient plutôt habitués à être très différents de ce qu’on attendait d’eux ensemble. Et c’était un changement très appréciable pour eux deux. Ils s’embrassaient parfois tendrement entre deux caresses. Quand ils furent tous les deux propres, Dave éteignit la douche et porta Sebastian en dehors.

« Même si j’ai pas tellement envie de te lâcher maintenant, il faudrait quand même que tu me laisses te poser juste le temps de nous sécher. »

« Pas envie. »

« Allez, sois raisonnable Scar. Je te promets que je te reprends juste après d’accord ? »

« Tu me reprends hein ? C’est une menace ou une promesse ? »

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu’à ça hein, mon futur mari pervers. »

« Quoi ? Tu y penses pas toi peut-être ? Depuis le temps qu’on avait rien fait. »

« C’est vrai, j’admets, j’y pense beaucoup aussi. Allez, laisse-moi te poser qu’on puisse retourner au lit. »

Sebastian se laissa faire avec une moue adorable qui fit fondre Dave. Il essuya son homme avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Une légère grimace quand il passa autour de ses fesses l’inquiéta un peu.

« Tu as mal, j’ai été trop violent. »

« Non, enfin, si, j’ai un peu mal. Enfin, je suis juste un peu courbaturé plutôt. Et ça valait la peine, tu m’as fait grimper aux rideaux. »

Dave termina de se sécher à son tour et serra son homme contre lui pour l’embrasser tendrement encore une fois. Sebastian en profita pour serrer ses bras autour du cou de son futur mari et passer une de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dave serra ses bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant bien contre lui pendant que Sebastian s’accrochait à nouveau à lui comme un bébé koala. Dave le transporta jusqu’à la chambre et le déposa délicatement dans le lit.

« Il faut que je rappelle le traiteur. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Oh non, pas question. Toi, tu te repose. On profite de notre week-end tous les deux, s’il faut que je t’attache pour ça, je t’attacherai. Et à partir de maintenant, je reprends les préparatifs du mariage en main. Tu as besoin de freiner un peu, tu en as beaucoup trop en charge, il est temps que je te soulage. »

« C’est encore une promesse ? » demanda Sebastian en luttant visiblement contre le sommeil qui le gagnait.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour, mais pour l’instant, tu as besoin de dormir. Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime aussi. » murmura Sebastian avant de s’endormir dans les bras de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard seul dans le lit mais n’eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, Dave entrait, armé d’un plateau chargé d’œufs brouillés, de bacon grillé et de toasts frais avec deux tasses de café et deux verres de jus d’orange. Le jeune professeur n’avait pas pris la peine d’enfiler un boxer et était nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement faim. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, mais l’homme de ma vie avait disparu quand je me suis réveillé. » répondit Sebastian d’un air boudeur.

Dave posa le plateau sur la table de nuit le temps de s’installer sous les draps avec Sebastian puis le reprit sur ses genoux.

« Tiens, il faut que tu mange. »

« J’ai pas faim, j’ai juste envie de toi. » dit Sebastian en se collant contre Dave.

« Ne fais pas l’enfant. Si tu mange gentiment toute ton assiette, c’est promis, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de moi. »

« Tu fais beaucoup de promesses aujourd’hui. Il faut que je rappelle le traiteur, j’ai qu’à faire ça pendant que tu manges. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu as pas compris au juste dans la phrase ‘je reprends les préparatifs du mariage en main’ ? Je m’occupe de ça maintenant et je suis sûr que lundi sera suffisant pour qu’on s’entende sur un nouveau gâteau qui ne risquera pas la vie d’un des invités. »

« Je veux pas te vexer, mais je suis pas convaincu que tu sois du genre à organiser un mariage. »

« De un, raté, je suis vexé. De deux, ne t’inquiètes pas, j’ai déjà appelé Kurt pendant que je préparais le déjeuner. J’ai été interdit de même penser à chercher des costumes pour nous, il a dit qu’il s’en chargeait, ton seul travail ce sera d’être là pour les essayages qu’il va prévoir, j’ai interdiction d’être dans l’appartement à ce moment là, pareil pour toi quand il me fera essayer le mien. »

« Attends, tu as mis Kurt là dedans ? Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? »

« Pas du tout. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui peut organiser un mariage, c’est bien lui. »

« Je te préviens que si Adam bave sur les invitations, je fais un scandale. »

« Je compte sur toi pour ça mon amour, mais détends toi, tout va bien se passer. Toi, tu te concentre sur ton stage, sur ton examen du barreau et sur ton merveilleux futur mari. Kurt et moi, on s’occupe du grand jour. En fait, Kurt et Blaine et moi. Et les quatre fantastiques aussi apparemment. »

« Blaine ? Les quatre fantastiques ? Est-ce que tu as appelé tout New-York et tout Chicago pour t’aider ? »

« Par pitié non, je refuse que Rachel Berry mette son nez là dedans. Il faudrait m’achever avant que je t’épouse, impossible. Et oui, les quatre fantastiques vont s’occuper de gérer les invités et Blaine a été nommé Seigneur des Anneaux par Kurt. »

« Seigneur des Anneaux ? » demanda Sebastian en éclatant de rire.

« Les mots de Kurt, je jure. Ca veut dire que Blaine va venir quelques jours ici et m’aider à trouver exactement les alliances qu’il nous faut. Maintenant, arrêtes de penser à ça et mange. » répondit Dave en faisant danser un bout de bacon devant la bouche de son fiancé.

Sebastian fit une petite moue mais la remplaça vite par un sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour mordre dans le morceau de viande. Ils mangèrent tout ce que le plateau contenait, Sebastian se laissant donner la becquée par Dave en se collant le plus possible contre lui. Une fois le plateau terminé, Dave le posa à côté du lit et se calla à nouveau sous les couvertures, attirant Sebastian contre lui et l’embrassa tendrement.

« Hé, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cette grimace ? » demanda Dave en voyant Sebastian froncer des sourcils quand ils se séparèrent.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux Scar. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans ta jolie tête ? »

« Je voudrais prendre ton nom. » lâcha Sebastian. « Quand on sera mariés. Je veux dire, on n’en a pas parlé je sais. Et c’était comme évident qu’on allait s’appeler Karofsky-Smythe ou Smythe-Karofsky mais… je voudrais juste prendre ton nom, enfin, si tu es d’accord bien sûr. On fera comme tu voudras du moment qu’on est ensembles… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Dave en regardant Sebastian dans les yeux. « Je suis pas en train de dire que je suis pas d’accord ou que je suis d’accord non plus mais… Pourquoi tu veux abandonner ton nom de famille pour prendre le mien ? »

« Parce que c’est un nom de famille justement. Si ça doit désigner la famille à laquelle j’appartiens, ça me semble juste naturel de porter ton nom. Je m’appelle Smythe depuis 26 ans mais j’ai jamais autant l’impression d’appartenir à une famille que quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens plus accepté comme un membre de la famille par tes cousins éloignés que je ne l’ai jamais été par mon propre père. C’est toi ma famille, je veux juste que tout le monde le sache. »

Dave resserra son étreinte autour de l’homme de sa vie.

« D’accord, tu peux porter mon nom. Sebastian Karofsky… Etrangement, ça sonne presque mieux que Sebastian Smythe maintenant que j’y pense. »

« Sebastian Onesto Karofsky. Je pourrai jamais avoir le même nom que mama mais au moins, je sais que c’est elle qui m’a donné mon deuxième prénom. »

« Hé, tu as pas besoin de porter le même nom qu’elle pour qu’elle fasse parti de la famille. J’ai le petit ami, non, le fiancé avec la famille la plus atypique que je connaisse. »

« Arrêtes de te moquer. C’est pas de ma faute si… »

« Si tu es la seule personne que je connaisse à avoir deux mamans complètement hétérosexuelles sans aucun papa. »

« Ah ben si, forcément, tu sais bien **Un papa, Une maman** … **[1]**  »

« Oui, je sais, même en France, il y a des idiots qui pensent qu’être parents ça arrive naturellement quand on a donné ses gènes et pas autrement. Ils ont tellement tort. Tu en es la preuve vivante, Kurt et Carole en sont la preuve vivante et Burt et Finn l’ont prouvé aussi. Un papa ou une maman, c’est celui qui s’est levé la nuit pour te nourrir, qui a changé tes couches, qui t’as veillé quand tu étais malade, qui t’as encouragé, qui a surveillé que tu fasses tes devoirs, qui a eu cette conversation très gênante avec toi pour s’assurer que ta vie sexuelle démarre dans les meilleures conditions possibles, qui t’accepte comme tu es, qui n’hésite pas à te le dire quand tu fais une connerie mais continue à t’aimer malgré tout. Et surtout, c’est celui qui marchera fièrement à tes côtés le jour où tu épouseras la personne que tu aime, peut importe son sexe. »

« Wow, respires. Ca fait longtemps que tu la prépares celle-là ? »

« Un certain temps. »

« C’est bizarre. Si on regarde de près, Marie est plus proche d’être ma maman qu’Eleana. Mais en même temps, je suis heureux d’avoir pu rattraper le temps perdu avec elle. Et j’ai du mal à imaginer de ne pas l’avoir à côté de moi ce jour là. Est-ce que ça a un sens ? Comment je suis censé choisir ? Parce que j’imagine pas de faire ça sans Marie non plus. »

« Qui a dit que tu devais choisir ? Tu as deux bras. Elles se sont déjà rencontrées et elles s’adorent. J’ai déjà l’image dans la tête. Moi, devant l’officier d’Etat Civil, nos garçons et demoiselles d’honneur en rang de chaque côté et vous trois remontant l’allée. Et tu sais ce qu’il y a dans la tête de celui qui t’attends au bout de l’allée à ce moment là ? »

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire. »

« Je suis tellement heureux maintenant **[2]**. »

« Tu sais ce qu’il y a dans la tête de celui qui remonte l’allée vers toi ? »

« Non mais tu vas me le dire. »

« Je suis tellement heureux maintenant. Et je vais l’être ma vie entière parce que je vais la passer avec l’homme le plus formidable de la terre. »

« Non, c’est pas possible ça, c’est moi qui vais passer ma vie avec l’homme le plus formidable de la terre. » plaisanta Dave.

« Idiot va. »

« Toi-même. »

« Donc, à propos de tes promesses de me reprendre et de me soulager… » commença Sebastian d’un air suggestif.

« Tu ne pense vraiment qu’à ça. »

« Pas de ma faute, mon futur mari est trop sexy et il m’a forcé à prendre mon week-end. »

« Et il a eu bien raison, je le soutiens à 200%. Viens par là mon futur mari, que je tienne mes promesses. »

La promesse fut tenue encore sept fois ce week-end là. Tout en douceur, avec beaucoup de tendresse et d’amour. Ils passèrent aussi du temps à simplement se câliner devant la télé, du temps à cuisiner une des recettes d’Eleana, du temps à aller se promener au parc, du temps à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils passèrent ce week-end à simplement se retrouver, seuls dans leur petite bulle de bonheur à être juste ensembles sans penser à autre chose.

Contrairement à ce qu’on aurait pu penser, au lieu d’être désespéré de devoir se quitter le lundi venu, ils se sentaient revigorés par ce temps ensemble et étaient plus prêts que jamais à affronter une nouvelle semaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pour ceux qui me lisent de France, vous aurez reconnu de quoi je parle là, donc pas la peine de continuer à lire cette note. Pour ceux qui me lisent d’en dehors de la France, je ne sais pas trop dans quelle mesure cette nouvelle a voyagé hors de nos frontières donc, petite explication. Je fais ici référence à un slogan qui a été utilisé dans des manifestations pendant les débats autour de la loi autorisant le mariage pour tous en France (loi finalement votée par l’Assemblée Nationale le 23 avril 2013) qui disait ‘’Un papa, Une maman, on ne ment pas aux enfants’’. Ce slogan visait à demander qu’on n’autorise pas l’adoption aux couples de même sexe. Ce que je pense de ce slogan… C’est trop long pour une note de bas de chapitre.
> 
> [2] Ceux qui regardent Glee principalement en VO auront reconnu la ‘bonne’ traduction de cette phrase que Dave prononce à l’hôpital après sa tentative de suicide quand Kurt lui fait imaginer sa vie dans dix ans : ‘I’m so happy right now’. La traduction ‘officielle’ dit ‘je crois que j’ai jamais été aussi heureux’ (faites moi confiance, j’ai subi l’épisode en français pour vérifier). J’ai décidé de ne pas utiliser la traduction officielle parce qu’elle ne me plait pas trop. J’aimerais bien vous expliquer pourquoi, mais je n’y arrive pas.
> 
> Sur ce, je vais me cacher dans un trou, cette fiction devient beaucoup trop sexuelle à mon goût. Enfin bon, plus que 2 chapitres après ça, dont un est quasiment écrit et le dernier… Bon, je vois la possibilité que le dernier soit un peu long et donc finisse par être 2 chapitres mais la fin est proche.


	30. Préparatifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai tenté de trouver quel petit nom affectueux pourrait être utilisé pour parler à un enfant en français mais à peu près tout me semblait un peu bêbête donc, j’ai opté pour la solution intermédiaire. Sweetie, honey, pumpkin, monkey, peanut, buddy, je trouve que c’est tout de suite plus mignon que la ménagerie qu’on sort en France. Non, sérieusement, mon chat, mon poussin, mon canard, ma crevette, mon lapin en sucre… Non, sérieusement, je peux pas. Donc, après les phrases en gras qui disent ‘en français dans le texte’, vous allez sûrement devoir supporter les surnoms en VO parce que je refuse de les traduire.
> 
> Suite à une mini discussion que j’ai eue sur twitter, il semblerait que je sois un peu à côté de la plaque côté traditions de fiançailles. Apparemment, un seul des deux porte une bague. Laissez moi deviner… La femme ? Comme ça, elle a la bague qui dit aux autres mecs ‘pas touche cette femme est déjà à quelqu’un’. Et pendant ce temps là monsieur peut faire sa petite vie de célibataire tranquille, vu qu’il a pas de bague. Et ben chez moi, ils portent tous les deux une bague et puis c’est tout. A bas les vieilles traditions sexistes. Et quelque peu homophobes de toute façon, si vous voulez mon avis.

**_15 octobre 2021_ **

« Tonton Scar ! » s’écria Adam en courant dans les jambes de Sebastian, les bras levés vers lui.

« Hé, mon petit prince. Qu’est-ce que tu as fais de papa ? » demanda Sebastian en soulevant le petit garçon dans ses bras et en caressant ses bouclettes blondes.

« Touche pas mes cheveux. » se plaignit Adam en repoussant la main de Sebastian.

« D’accord. Mais où est ton père ? »

Adam haussa les épaules et écrasa un baiser mouillé sur la joue de Sebastian.

« Et il sait où tu es ? » Nouveau haussement d’épaules. « Tu peux me montrer où vous étiez la dernière fois que tu étais avec lui ? » Nouveau haussement d’épaules.

Sebastian embrassa doucement le front du petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Bon, alors on y va ? Papa se débrouillera pour rentrer ? »

« Nooooon, c’est lui qui a mes habits. »

« Dites moi jeune homme, vous ne seriez pas le fils de Kurt Anderson-Hummel par hasard ? » demanda Sebastian en riant.

« Ben si, tu sais bien. » répondit le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Une voix s’éleva dans les haut-parleurs, parlant d’un papa ayant perdu son fils et de l’endroit où il attendrait qu’on le lui ramène.

« Ah, je pense que j’ai retrouvé papa. » dit Sebastian en prenant la direction du point de rendez-vous où Blaine attendait, complètement angoissé que quelqu’un retrouve son fils et le lui ramène.

« Oh mon dieu Adam, j’ai eu une peur bleue. Je t’avais dit de rester à côté de moi. » s’écria Blaine en prenant son fils des bras de Sebastian pour le serrer fort contre lui.

« Papa, arrête, peux plus respirer. » se plaignit Adam.

« Pardon pumpkin, mais tu m’as fait très très peur tu sais. »

« Mais papa, j’étais avec tonton Scar. »

« Je sais mon bébé, mais il faut pas faire ça d’accord. Si je te dis de rester avec moi, il faut pas partir, même si tu as vu tonton Scar. Il faut que je sache où tu es. »

« D’accord papa. » s’excusa Adam en glissant sa tête dans le cou de son père. « Il faut qu’on appelle papa K, tu lui as dit qu’on l’appellerais en arrivant. »

« Il faut surtout que je l’appelle pour lui dire que je t’ai retrouvé, il doit être en train d’appeler le FBI pour qu’on te retrouve. » dit Blaine en ébouriffant gentiment son fils.

« Mais papa, laisse mes cheveux. » se plaignit Adam.

« C’était ta punition pour avoir fait très peur à tes vieux papas. »

Blaine essaya de prendre son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, entreprise qui s’avérait compliquée avec son fils dans les bras.

« Adam, tu veux bien aller avec tonton Scar le temps que j’appelle ton père ? »

« Oui, oui, oui. » s’écria joyeusement le petit garçon en tendant les bras vers Sebastian qui le prit et le cala contre sa hanche.

« On peut aller à la voiture pendant que tu appelle ? Tu as réussi à récupérer tous vos bagages ? » demanda Sebastian à Blaine qui cherchait le numéro dans sa liste de contact et lui répondit d’un hochement de tête.

Sebastian prit le sac à langer sur son épaule et le petit sac de voyage d’Adam dans sa main libre et prit la direction du parking, suivi de près par Blaine qui faisait rouler sa valise tout en parlant au téléphone.

« Kurt, c’est bon, je l’ai retrouvé. Il était avec Sebastian… Je sais, c’était horrible, j’ai tourné la tête à peine trois seconde pour récupérer son sac et il était plus là… Moi aussi… J’ai eu la peur de ma vie Kurt… Il va bien, je te promet… Oui, je te rappelle quand on arrive chez Save… Je t’aime. »

« Moi aussi je t’aime papa K. » s’écria Adam.

« Papa dit qu’il t’aime aussi mon bébé. »

« Je suis pas un bébé. » protesta Adam.

« Mais bien sûr mon grand. » répondit Blaine en souriant. « Oui, à tout à l’heure Kurt. Travaille bien. »

Ils avaient atteint la voiture de Sebastian. Il posa le sac de voyage et Adam, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main, ils l’avaient perdu assez de fois pour la journée, et pris la clé de la voiture pour l’ouvrir. Il installa Adam dans le siège enfant installé à l’arrière de sa voiture pendant que Blaine chargeait leurs bagages dans le coffre.

« Tonton Scar ? Papa il a dit que demain matin il doit aller quelque part avec tonton Vid et que je reste avec toi, c’est vrai ? »

« Oui, c’est vrai. »

« Cool. Je pourrai avoir une pop tart pour le petit déjeuner. » demanda le petit garçon à voix basse.

« A condition que ça reste entre nous. » répondit Sebastian.

« Promis. »

« Qu’est-ce qui est promis ? » demanda Blaine en s’installant à la place du passager.

« Je peux pas le dire papa. »

« C’est un secret entre ton fils et moi. » répliqua Sebastian

« Si c’est un secret alors. »

Ils prirent la route, mais après environ cinq minutes, Adam se tortilla dans son siège.

« Papa, j’ai envie de faire pipi. »

« Le sens du timing mon fils, comme d’habitude. On peut pas s’arrêter tout de suite, tu essaie de te retenir jusqu’à chez tonton Scar ? »

« Mais si j’y arrive pas papa ? » demanda Adam en faisant la moue.

« C’est pour ça qu’on t’as mis une couche pour le voyage, mais essaye quand même. »

Le trajet durant un peu plus d’une demi-heure, Blaine ne s’attendait pas à ce que son fils arrive à se retenir tout ce temps. Il s’améliorait depuis qu’il avait commencé à apprendre à aller sur le pot, mais s’il arrivait à prévenir, il ne tenait pas encore très longtemps une fois l’envie identifiée.

« Trop tard. » marmonna le petit garçon après quelques minutes.

« C’est pas grave pumpkin, c’est bien d’avoir essayé. Je suis fier de toi. » lui répondit Blaine en se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire.

Après un peu plus d’une demi heure de trajet, ils se garaient dans la rue en bas de chez Sebastian et Dave. Blaine détacha son fils et le prit par la main pour monter jusque chez leurs amis pendant que Sebastian se chargeait de leurs bagages.

« Tonton Vid ! » s’écria Adam en s’engouffrant dans l’appartement dès que la porte fut ouverte.

« Il est pas là bonhomme, il est au travail tout de suite. » expliqua Sebastian en posant les bagages.

« Oh. » dit le petit garçon visiblement déçu.

« Tu veux voir où tu vas dormir en attendant qu’il rentre ? »

Adam hocha la tête en souriant et Sebastian l’amena au salon pour lui montrer le canapé où Blaine allait dormir les quelques jours où ils resteraient. Puis il l’amena dans le recoin où était le piano et où ils avaient installé un petit lit de bébé pliant.

« Vous avez acheté ça exprès ? » demanda Blaine.

« Non, c’est Tina et Mike… Ou Sarah et Asma, je sais plus exactement mais ça fait parti de tous ces objets qu’ils ont achetés pour éviter de tout transporter à chaque fois qu’on a eu Nalani ou Lucy ici. Il va falloir qu’on trouve une autre solution maintenant, normalement c’est jusqu’à trois ans. Mais vu la crevette que vous nous avez fait, ça devrait aller encore cette fois. »

« Au moins comme ça vous êtes prêts pour quand ça sera votre tour. »

« On est prêts pour garder tous les bébés que vous voulez faire. C’est tout. »

« Je suis pas un bébé. » protesta Adam.

« Bien sûr que non tu n’es plus un bébé mon grand. » dit Sebastian en soulevant le garçonnet dans ses bras. « D’ailleurs, tonton Vid et moi, on a quelque chose à te demander de très important, que seul un grand garçon comme toi peux faire. »

« C’est quoi ? » demanda Adam les yeux brillants d’excitation.

« On devrait attendre tonton Vid, non ? » dit Sebastian en riant devant l’air partagé de son ‘neveu’. « Mais peut-être que si tu demande très gentiment… »

« S’il te plait tonton Scar. » demanda Adam avec ses meilleurs yeux de chiot qui ne lui venaient pas de son père biologique.

« D’accord, tu as gagné petit prince. Tu sais pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd’hui avec papa B ? »

« Ouiii, parce que toi et tonton Vid, vous allez vous marier et même que c’est papa K qui fait vos costumes mais j’ai pas le droit de voir. Et papa B il va aider tonton Vid à acheter les bagues demain. Même que c’est pour ça que je reste avec toi parce que c’est une surprise. »

« Exactement. Et il nous faut quelqu’un le jour du mariage pour surveiller les bagues et pour les amener au bon moment. On se demandait si tu serais d’accord pour t’occuper de ça. Enfin, si tes papas sont d’accord bien sûr. »

« Oh papa, je peux ? Dis, s’il te plait. »

« Ah je sais pas, moi je veux bien mais il faut que papa K soit d’accord. »

« Appelle-le, s’il te plait. » plaida Adam.

« De toute façon, tu lui as dit que tu le rappelait quand tu serais chez… Save ? Ca vient d’où ça ? » répliqua Sebastian.

« Ben Dave et Sebastian, ça faisait trop long. On a pensé à Sebofsky ou Smythofsky, mais c’était pas beaucoup mieux. Et de toute façon, je trouve que ça vous va bien Save. »

« Papa s’il te plait… » chuchota Adam pour ne pas interrompre la conversation.

« Oui bon, d’accord, je l’appelle. Allo Kurt ? Oui, on est bien arrivés… Franchement, lui il n’a pas eu peur du tout, il a vu tonton Scar, il a couru et il ne s’est pas rendu compte… Moi aussi j’ai eu très peur mais maintenant, tout va bien… Sebastian lui a demandé quelque chose, je crois qu’il veut te parler… Je sais qu’on en a déjà parlé et qu’on est d’accord, mais lui il ne le sait pas. Je te le passe. »

« Papa K, je peux m’occuper des bagues le jour du mariage ? » demanda Adam tout excité. « Papa B il a dit qu’il est d’accord si tu es d’accord… Ouuiiiiii, merci papa. »

« Ben qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? » demanda Dave qui venait de rentrer et de poser un sac de provisions sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tonton Vid ! » s’écria Adam en se tortillant pour qu’on le repose par terre et en courant dans les jambes de Dave.

« Hé, bonjour buddy. » salua Dave en prenant Adam dans ses bras pour être gratifié d’un gros baiser sur la joue. « Alors, qu’est-ce que c’est que ces cris qu’on entend depuis dehors ? »

« C’est moi qui m’occupe des bagues pour votre mariage. »

« C’est vrai ça ? »

« Oui. Papa B a dit d’accord si papa K était d’accord et papa K a dit d’accord. »

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il se passe si moi je suis pas d’accord ? » demanda Dave, s’amusant de la moue que lui fit Adam.

« T’es pas d’accord ? »

« Mais si, bien sûr que je suis d’accord. Dis-moi qui d’autre j’aurais pu vouloir pour faire ça ? »

« Je sais pas. Nalani ? »

« Ah oui. » dit Dave, faisant semblant de considérer la possibilité. « Mais tu vois, le problème, c’est que Nalani sera déjà occupée avec les pétales de fleurs avec Lucy. Donc on avait vraiment besoin que tu accepte de te charger des alliances. »

« David ? Adam ? N’importe qui ? Allo ? Je suis toujours là. » s’échappait du téléphone qu’Adam tenait toujours dans sa petite main.

« Kurt, désolé, je crois que je t’ai volé la vedette. » dit Dave en prenant le téléphone des mains d’Adam. « Je te passe ton mari… D’accord… Je leur dirais, promis… Travaille bien. » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

« Mon mari ne veut pas me parler ? Je crois que je vais mal le prendre. »

« Non, il m’a dit qu’il fallait vraiment qu’il retourne travailler mais qu’il est content de savoir que vous êtes bien arrivés, qu’il vous aime tous les deux et qu’il a hâte que vous rentriez. »

« Ah, dans ce cas, ça va. »

* * *

 

**_16 octobre 2021_ **

« Tonton Scar… Tonton Scar. S’il te plait, j’ai faim. » geignit Adam en secouant Sebastian qui dormait encore.

« Oui, j’arrive. » marmonna Sebastian dans son oreiller.

L’adulte se frotta les yeux, se retourna lentement, regarda le petit garçon agenouillé à côté de lui sur le lit avec un petit sourire en coin et l’attrapa pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Adam éclata de rire, de ce rire cristallin qui lui venait sans aucun doute de son père biologique et s’agrippa un peu plus à son éléphant en peluche violet.

« Arrête, s’il te plait arrête tonton Scar. » criait Adam en se tortillant pour essayer d’échapper à l’emprise de Sebastian.

« Bon d’accord. Si on allait déjeuner ? » dit Sebastian en se levant et en mettant un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur par-dessus son boxer.

Adam tendit ses bras vers Sebastian pour se faire porter.

« Tu ne sais plus descendre du lit tout seul ? » demanda Sebastian avant de rire de la moue boudeuse que lui fit le petit garçon blond. « Bon, d’accord, viens par là. » dit-il en prenant Adam dans ses bras, le calant contre une de ses hanches.

Avec la petite tête d’Adam posée contre son épaule, il prit la direction de la cuisine et se mit en devoir de préparer leurs petits déjeuner de sa main libre. Il sourit, voyant que Dave avait préparé le café et qu’il n’avait plus qu’à appuyer sur le bouton de la machine. Il ouvrit le placard au dessus du toaster et considéra les boîtes de pop tarts qu’il avait.

« Cerise, fraise ou cannelle ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Fraise s’il te plait. » répondit Adam contre son épaule.

Sebastian sortit une pâtisserie pour Adam et une pour lui qu’il mit dans le toaster. Puis il alla au frigo.

« Ton lait tu le veux chaud ou froid ? »

« Tiède. » répondit Adam.

« Jus d’oranges ? »

« Oui s’il te plait. »

Sebastian sortit trois verres, en remplit deux de jus d’orange et le troisième de lait qu’il mit au micro ondes quelques secondes juste pour le remettre à température ambiante. Adam n’aimait pas boire du lait chaud le matin, c’était son rituel du soir, Kurt lui apportait un verre de lait chaud qu’il buvait pendant que ses papas lui lisaient une histoire ou lui chantaient une chanson pour l’endormir. Mais il n’aimait pas non plus boire son lait froid sorti du frigo. Merci à l’inventeur du micro onde qui permettait de satisfaire son envie sans que quelqu’un doive se lever en avance pour sortir un verre de lait pour qu’il se réchauffe.

Pendant ce temps, le toaster avait fini son travail. Sebastian installa les trois verres sur un plateau, sortit les pop tarts du toaster, prit une tasse sur une étagère et se versa un café qu’il assaisonna à son goût. Il déposa un baiser sur le front d’Adam.

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher tout seul jusqu’au canapé pour que je porte le plateau ? »

Adam hocha la tête, ses petites boucles soyeuses chatouillant la peau nue de Sebastian. L’homme posa le petit garçon qui alla s’asseoir sur le canapé. Ils s’installèrent côte à côte et Sebastian proposa d’allumer la télé mais Adam refusa.

« Alors, c’est bien l’école ? Tu t’es fait de nouveaux amis ? » demanda Sebastian alors qu’Adam mordait dans sa pop tart.

Adam répondit d’un hochement de tête mais son petit visage était sérieux, un froncement de sourcils plissant son front. 

« Hé, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas bonhomme ? » demanda Sebastian en reposant son café.

« Tu promets de rien dire à papa ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que tu as à dire. Je suis un adulte, si je pense qu’il doit savoir, je serai obligé de lui dire. »

« Mais ça va le rendre tout triste si tu lui dit. »

« Bon allez, dis moi ce qu’il y a. Je te promets que je ne dirais rien à ton papa sans t’expliquer avant pourquoi je vais le faire si je le dois, d’accord ? »

Adam hocha la tête.

« Maelyss à l’école, elle a dit que c’est pas possible que j’ai deux papas et que je dois avoir une maman parce qu’on a tous une maman et que un papa. Et la dernière fois que papa B est venu me chercher à l’école, la maman de Jackson elle a dit que c’était pas mon papa parce que je lui ressemble pas et qu’il devrait pas avoir le droit de s’occuper de moi. Dans la voiture après, il était tout triste. Moi je veux pas que papa B ait plus le droit de s’occuper de moi. Et puis c’est mon papa, hein, c’est vrai ? »

« Oh, mon pauvre petit prince. » chuchota Sebastian en prenant Adam dans ses bras.

Ils savaient tous qu’Adam aurait un jour à affronter ce genre de comportement en étant né dans une famille qui n’était pas conventionnelle, mais voir ça arriver aussi tôt brisa le cœur du jeune homme. Et il remercia silencieusement Kurt et Blaine d’avoir partagé avec leur entourage ce qu’ils comptaient raconter de son histoire à leur fils. Parce qu’à ce moment là, il ne se sentait pas le courage d’attendre le retour de Blaine pour le confronter à la tristesse d’Adam de penser que peut-être son papa n’était pas son papa.

« Ecoute, tu sais, ta copine Maelyss a un peu raison mais pas complètement. On a tous une mère, mais pas forcément une maman. Oh bon sang, c’est compliqué. Tu sais d’où viennent les bébés ? »

Adam secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Bon, pour faire un bébé, il faut un homme et une femme. Il n’y a pas d’autre solution. »

« Oui mais mes papas c’est deux hommes alors c’est vrai qu’ils sont pas mes papas et qu’ils devraient pas s’occuper de moi ? »

« Non, écoute, c’est vrai qu’il faut être un homme et une femme pour fabriquer un bébé. Et souvent, c’est l’homme et la femme qui ont fabriqué le bébé qui s’en occupent et qui sont son papa et sa maman. Mais quelquefois, ça se passe autrement. Tu sais quoi, moi j’ai deux mamans. La femme qui m’a fabriqué… pendant longtemps elle n’a pas pu s’occuper de moi. Une autre femme s’est occupée de moi en attendant. »

« Pourquoi elle pouvait pas s’occuper de toi la dame qui t’as fabriqué ? »

« C’est un peu compliqué. Disons que l’homme avec qui elle m’a fabriqué pensait qu’elle ne devrait pas s’occuper de moi parce qu’elle ne saurait pas faire comme il faut. »

« Et lui il s’est occupé de toi ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il est pas très gentil, je vivais chez lui mais il était pas souvent là. Mais il s’est marié avec une autre femme quand j’étais petit, encore plus petit que toi et elle s’est occupé de moi. Elle a fait tout ce que fait une maman ou un papa. Elle me lisait des histoires le soir pour m’endormir, elle mettait de la crème pour soigner mes bobos quand je tombais, elle me faisait des gâteaux pour mon anniversaire, elle me disait ce que j’avais le droit de faire et ce que j’avais pas le droit de faire, elle me grondait quand j’avais fait une bêtise. »

« Papa K il met jamais de la crème sur mes bobos parce qu’il est malade s’il voit du sang. Ca veut dire que c’est pas mon papa ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses toi ? »

« Ben je sais pas. » répondit Adam en faisant la moue.

« Il fait quoi papa K si tu tombe ? »

« Il appelle papa B. Ou si papa B est pas là il appelle quelqu’un qui peut regarder comment je me suis fait mal. Et il me tient la main en me disant que ça va aller mais je crois qu’il y croit pas trop, on dirait toujours qu’il va pleurer. »

« Alors je crois que c’est bien ton papa, même s’il met pas de crème sur tes bobos. »

« Mais alors Maelyss pourquoi elle dit que c’est pas possible d’avoir deux papas ? Et la maman de Jackson… »

« Maelyss a un papa et une maman, et sûrement, elle ne connaît pas d’autres enfants qui n’ont pas un papa et une maman comme elle alors elle ne sait pas. Explique lui juste pourquoi tu as deux papas et pas de maman. Et la maman de Jackson… tu sais, les adultes disent des bêtises parfois mais tu es encore trop petit, tu ne peux rien y faire. C’est à tes papas de lui en parler. »

« Mais papa B il va encore être tout triste et c’est de ma faute et j’aime pas quand papa est tout triste. »

« Non mon grand, c’est pas de ta faute si les adultes disent des choses méchantes de tes papas. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c’est leur faire un gros câlin quand ça arrive et ils seront moins tristes. »

Adam sourit à Sebastian et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de l’homme, il serra de toute la force de sa petite taille en collant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Oui, exactement comme ça. J’étais pas tout triste avant, mais si je l’avais été, je le serais plus maintenant. »

« Mais tonton Scar, la dame qui t’as fabriqué c’est ta maman aussi même si elle s’est pas occupé de toi ? »

« Non. C’est plus compliqué que ça. En fait, je m’en rappelle pas parce que j’étais trop petit mais elle s’est occupé de moi quand j’étais encore un bébé pendant un an. Après elle ne savait pas où j’étais mais je l’ai retrouvée, le jour où tu es né en fait. Et depuis, elle fait avec moi tout ce qu’une maman fait avec ses enfants quand ils sont grands. Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand, les parents ne font plus les mêmes choses avec leurs enfants quand ils sont adultes. Mais c’est pour ça que c’est ma maman. Fabriquer un bébé, c’est pas ce qui fait de toi un papa ou une maman. »

« Le monsieur et la dame qui m’ont fabriqué, pourquoi ils s’occupent pas de moi ? »

« En fait, tes papas s’aimaient très fort, tellement fort que ça débordait alors ils ont voulu un enfant ensemble pour lui donner tout l’amour qu’ils avaient en trop. Mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas le fabriquer ensemble, ils ont cherché une femme qui accepterait de fabriquer un bébé avec l’un d’eux. Ils ont trouvé une femme qui avait déjà des enfants et qui a accepté de te fabriquer avec papa K et de laisser tes papas t’élever. Elle ne voulait pas plus d’enfants à élever mais elle voulait donner ce bonheur à un autre couple. »

« Tu sais qui c’est toi la gentille dame qui a aidé mes papas à m’avoir ? »

« Oui, je sais qui c’est. C’est tata Alicia. »

« D’accord. » dit Adam en sautant des genoux de Sebastian pour reprendre son petit déjeuner où il l’avait laissé.

« Tu veux que je réchauffe ta pop tart ? »

« Non, ça va. »

Sebastian prit son portable sur la table basse pour envoyer un message à Kurt et à Blaine : ‘’Petits veinards, je viens de couvrir la question ‘comment on fait les bébés’ ainsi que la question ‘comment ça se fait que j’ai deux papas et pas de maman’, vous devriez être tranquilles un moment. Par contre vous devriez peut-être parler avec la mère d’un certain Jackson.’’

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner, Sebastian installa Adam devant la télé le temps de prendre une douche rapide et de s’habiller. Puis il habilla Adam (qui avait pris son bain le soir d’avant) et quand Dave et Blaine rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent le jeune avocat et le petit garçon face au piano, Sebastian apprenant une petite mélodie à Adam. A peine la porte ouverte, Adam se précipita sur Blaine.

« Papa ! Vous avez trouvé les bagues pour le mariage, je peux les voir ? »

« Oui, on a trouvé les bagues, elles sont magnifiques mais tu ne peux pas les voir. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le petit garçon en faisant la moue.

« D’abord parce que personne ne les verra avant le mariage et surtout parce qu’on ne les as pas avec nous, le magasin les as gardé pour l’instant pour graver quelque chose dedans. »

« C’est quoi graver papa ? »

« C’est écrire quelque chose en faisant des creux dans la matière. Tiens regarde. » répondit Blaine en enlevant son alliance et en s’accroupissant à côté d’Adam pour lui montrer le message gravé.

« Oh, c’est joli. » s’émerveilla Adam.

« Et on peut faire ça sur autre chose. Si on fait des creux dedans pour écrire ou dessiner quelque chose, c’est graver. On fera ça sur une citrouille pour Halloween. Enfin, tata Santana fera ça parce que c’est un peu dangereux, il faut utiliser un grand couteau. Et tu sais comment papa K est maladroit, il pourrait se couper un doigt. Et il ne veut pas que je le fasse parce que je pourrais me blesser aussi et alors il n’y aurait personne pour me soigner comme papa K a un petit problème avec le sang. »

« Mais c’est quand même mon papa, il a dit tonton Scar. »

« Oui, je l’ai dit. »

Blaine mima un merci silencieux au dessus de la tête de son fils en direction de Sebastian qui fit signe qu’il n’avait pas fait grand-chose. Dave alla passer un bras autour de la taille de son futur mari et lui glissa à l’oreille :

« Fais pas le modeste, c’était des questions importantes. Tu ferais un très bon papa. »

« N’y pense même pas. »

* * *

 

**_30 octobre 2021_ **

« Bonjour les marmottes. » s’écria Lisa « J’espère que vous êtes prêts, on a une longue journée devant nous. »

« Qui a eu la bonne idée de faire venir la tornade avant que je sois complètement réveillé ? » demanda Sebastian en baillant.

« En fait, tu étais censé être plus réveillé que ça, mais il m’a fallu environ une heure pour te réveiller. Et prépare toi, elle n’est que la première. » répondit Dave en embrassant la joue de son futur mari.

« M’en parle pas, la simple idée d’avoir les 4 d’un coup ici, je suis fatigué d’avance. »

« Tu sera bien content de les avoir eues quand tout sera parfait le jour J. Allez, avale ce café et file prendre une douche. Les siamois ne vont pas tarder pour t’emmener… si c’est pas déjà eux. » dit Dave alors qu’on frappait à la porte.

« Kurt, tu peux m’expliquer comment ton fils arrive encore à dormir avec le raffut qu’il y a ici ? » demanda Sebastian en regardant Adam dans son petit lit.

« Il peut dormir à travers un ouragan tant qu’il a sommeil. » répondit Kurt. « Laisse mon fils dormir et vas te préparer, j’ai du travail et je ne peux pas le faire tant que tu es encore là. »

« Bonjour tout le monde. J’ai trouvé ça devant la porte, je l’ai ramené, je me suis dit que ça pourrait aider. » dit Natalie en entrant, Tyler juste derrière elle.

Rapidement après que Sebastian et Dave aient commencé à sortir ensembles, Jenny et Lisa s’étaient rencontrées au cours d’une soirée et s’étaient tout de suite bien entendues. Jenny était allée un jour manger au Bistro Campagne sur les conseils de Dave et Sebastian où elle avait rencontré Magali. Quand elle avait dit qui lui avait conseillé le restaurant, la serveuse avait largement souri et confessé qu’ils étaient ses clients préférés, ça avait scellé une nouvelle amitié… Et valut à Jenny de se rendre compte que l’homme avec qui elle avait rendez-vous ce jour là n’était pas du tout fait pour elle.

Elles étaient devenue amies toutes les trois, se retrouvant souvent pour aller au cinéma ou boire un verre, ambiance Sex&the city. Quand Lisa était allée un midi chercher Sebastian au cabinet où il faisait son stage pour l’obliger à prendre une pause, elle était tombée sur Natalie, la secrétaire du cabinet et en quelques minutes, elles avaient échangé leurs numéros et Natalie était devenue le quatrième membre du groupe. Dire comment elles avaient fini par s’autoproclamer les 4 Fantastiques, personne ne s’en souvenait vraiment, mais elles s’accordaient à dire que c’était leur folie qui les avaient réunies.

« Plus on est de fous… » marmonna Sebastian en allant enfin prendre sa douche.

« Faites pas attention à lui, il est grognon tant qu’il a pas bu au moins 3 tasses de café. » plaisanta Dave.

« Papa ? » s’éleva la voix ensommeillée d’Adam depuis le petit lit.

« On t’as réveillé sweetie ? » demanda Kurt en allant aider son fils à sortir de son lit.

Adam secoua la tête en négation, son éléphant en peluche violet serré contre lui. Kurt le prit contre lui et rejoignit les autres qui commençaient à s’installer autour de la table de salle à manger.

« Bonjour tonton Vid. » dit Adam en se tordant dans les bras de son père pour mettre ses bras autour du cou de Dave et écraser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour buddy, bien dormi ? » demanda Dave en prenant Adam dans ses bras.

« Oui, mais papa il ronfle. » dit Adam en riant.

« Je ne ronfle pas. » s’indigna Kurt en croisant les bras, déclenchant le rire de son fils. « C’est ton père qui t’as dit de dire ça, c’est ça. »

Adam acquiesça en riant aux éclats.

« Bon, tu es assez réveillé pour rencontrer des gens qui ont beaucoup entendu parler de toi et étaient impatients de te rencontrer ? Alors ça c’est Lisa, Natalie et Tyler. Et je vous présente Adam aussi connu comme le gardien des alliances. »

« Bonjour. » dit Adam aux trois adultes avec un grand sourire.

« Il n’est pas sauvage ce petit au moins. » constata Natalie.

« Il a l’habitude de rencontrer du monde c’est pour ça. Entre les rendez-vous de Blaine avec ses clients et les shootings photos pour Vogue quand je l’emmène avec moi. Il a déjà charmé la moitié de Broadway et il est la coqueluche de tous les top-modèles qui ont déjà travaillé pour Vogue. C’est presque vexant, je sais jamais trop si on a envie de travailler avec moi où si c’est seulement pour avoir une chance de voir cette petite bouille. » soupira Kurt.

Pendant ce temps, on avait frappé à la porte et Dave était allé ouvrir à Nick, Jeff, Jenny et Magali qui vivaient tous dans le même quartier et étaient venus tous ensemble.

« Tonton Nick ! Tonton Jeff ! » s’écria joyeusement Adam en tendant les bras vers les deux hommes.

Nick attrapa le petit garçon qui l’embrassa sur la joue avant de se tourner dans ses bras pour embrasser Jeff à son tour.

« Bonjour. Je m’appelle Adam et toi ? » demanda le blondinet en regardant Jenny.

« Bonjour Adam. Moi c’est Jenny et elle c’est Magali. » répondit Jenny.

Rapidement, les quatre filles dans la pièce se réunirent en échangeant les dernières nouvelles et quand Sebastian revint, douché et habillé, il fit mine d’être agacé même si dans le fond, il était bien content d’avoir des amis sur qui compter.

« Oh non, elles sont toutes là, au secours. Jeff, Nick, par pitié, sortez moi de là. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, rayon de soleil. » dit Jenny en riant.

« Oh oui, oui, bonjour tout le monde. Nick, Jeff, sortez moi de là. »

« Bonjour tonton Scar. » envoya Adam depuis les bras de Nick.

« Oh, tu es réveillé toi ? Bonjour mon petit prince, bien dormi ? » demanda Sebastian en prenant Adam des bras de son ami.

« Ah d’accord, lui il a droit à un vrai bonjour. » se plaignit Lisa.

« Chut, laisse-le répondre s’il te plait. »

« Oui j’ai bien dormi, mais papa il ronfle. » dit Adam en riant.

« Je vais le tuer. » marmonna Kurt.

« Tu ne vas pas le tuer, tu l’aime beaucoup trop. » lui souffla Dave.

« Je parlais pas de mon fils, je parlais de son père. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est que tu as raison. » soupira Kurt.

« Je sais. »

« Bon, quand tu aura fini d’accaparer toute l’attention du petit ange, on pourra y aller ? » demanda Jeff.

« Oui, que je puisse me mettre au travail. » argumenta Kurt.

« Oh oui, c’est bon, on y va. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Vous allez où ? » demanda Adam.

« On va au centre commercial, on va faire une liste des cadeaux que tonton Vid et tonton Scar veulent pour le mariage. » répondit Nick.

« Comme la lettre que papa B m’a fait faire pour le père Noël ? » demanda Adam avec les yeux brillants.

« Oui. »

« Je peux venir avec vous ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui. » s’excita Adam.

« Tu es encore en pyjama et tu n’as pas encore déjeuné. » fit remarquer son père.

« Mais je peux m’habiller super vite et pas déjeuner. »

« Non, pas question que je te laisse aller te promener toute la matinée sans avoir quelque chose dans le ventre jeune homme. » répondit Kurt.

« Oh mais papa, s’il te plait, pour une fois ? »

« Non. »

« Et si on commence la matinée en allant prendre un petit déjeuner quelque part ? Je sais pas vous les gars, mais moi de toute façon, je pourrais facilement supporter un autre café. »

« S’il te plait papa. » plaida Adam en lançant à son père ce regard qu’il avait perfectionné en imitant Blaine.

« Oh non, pas les yeux de chiots. J’aurai plus jamais le dessus avec ces deux là. » marmonna Kurt. « Bon, d’accord, mais équilibré ce petit déjeuner, par pitié. Un muffin n’est pas un petit déjeuner. »

« Oh mais oui, bien sûr, équilibré, promis. » dit Sebastian en se faisant le plus convainquant possible. « Allez viens petit prince, on s’habille vite. » finit-il en amenant le petit garçon à sa valise.

Ensemble ils choisirent une tenue et allèrent à la chambre de Sebastian et Dave pour changer le petit garçon après un petit détour par les toilettes. Kurt avait suggéré de mettre une couche à Adam… qui avait boudé et avait dit qu’il n’était plus un bébé et Sebastian l’avait soutenu.

« Prenez au moins un change, on sait jamais, s’il y avait un accident. »

« Calme toi papa poule. Il n’y aura pas d’accident, hein Adam. » Adam hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Et s’il y a un accident, on avisera. »

« D’accord, tu as raison. Tu es bien sage Adam. Tu écoutes ce que tonton Nick et tonton Jeff et tonton Scar te disent. Tu ne t’éloignes pas d’eux comme tu as fait à l’aéroport avec papa B la dernière fois d’accord ? »

« Oui papa. »

« C’est bien. Je t’aime sweetie. » dit Kurt en embrassant le front de son fils.

« Moi aussi je t’aime papa. »

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte et Tina et Mike firent leur apparition, Nalani à moitié cachée derrière la jambe de sa mère.

« Désolés, on est un peu en retard. On était presque partis à l’heure. Mais presque. Et le trafic était un peu dense. » s’excusa Mike.

« C’est bon, vous arrivez pile à temps. Nick, Jeff et Sebastian allaient partir avec Adam et ceux qui restent ne se sont pas encore mis au travail. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, on me demande pas mon avis, je reste ? » demanda Tyler, faussement vexé d’avoir été un peu oublié depuis le début dans la liste de ceux qui partaient au centre commercial.

« Tyler, fait pas la tête, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux. » rétorqua Sebastian.

« Bonjour Nala. » s’exclama joyeusement Adam en s’approchant de la fillette qui sortit de sa cachette en entendant la voix de son ami.

« Bonjour Adam. »

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va au magasin et on va choisir les cadeaux que tonton Scar et tonton Vid ils vont demander pour leur mariage. Comme la lettre au père Noël. »

« Maman, je peux ? » demanda Nalani en levant les yeux vers Tina.

« Pour commencer, tu peux dire bonjour à tout le monde peut-être. Et je ne pense pas que tu puisse, tonton Kurt doit te faire essayer ta robe pour le mariage. »

« Je peux m’occuper de sa robe cet après-midi, quand ils seront revenus et que ce sera le tour de David d’aller faire un tour. De toute façon, je garde Adam ici, la sieste n’est pas négociable. »

« Alors c’est d’accord, tu peux y aller. Mike, tu fais quoi ? Tu reste ici ou tu vas avec eux ? »

« Je vais aller avec eux. J’ai comme l’impression que c’est un de ces jours ‘séparons les couples pour pouvoir se plaindre tranquillement de l’autre.’ »

« Tu ressens le besoin de te plaindre de moi ? »

« Pas plus que d’habitude. »

Pendant ce temps, Nalani avait dit bonjour à tout le monde et ceux qui devaient partir prirent congé.

« Kurt, tu as conscience que ton fils ne va pas vraiment avoir un petit déjeuner équilibré ? » demanda Dave.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Et tu fais semblant de le croire ? »

« Oui. Je suis son père, mon rôle c’est de le faire manger correctement et de ne pas céder quand il me demande des céréales au dîner. Sebastian c’est le tonton cool. Il est là pour autoriser des petites choses que ses parents ne lui autorisent pas. Si moi je commence à céder, je ne pourrai plus lui faire manger des légumes. Il sait qu’avec tonton Scar, il peut l’avoir mais pas avec papa. »

« Ca t’arrange quoi. »

« Oui, tant qu’il ne l’autorise pas à se pendre au balcon par ses bretelles, je laisse faire. Et Blaine aussi. »

« Bon, lequel d’entre vous a envie de se plaindre de son petit mari ? » demanda Natalie en riant.

« Je ne peux pas, c’est pas encore mon petit mari. » plaisanta Dave.

« Moi non plus. » rétorqua Tina en riant.

Lisa, Jenny, Magali et Natalie se tournèrent vers Kurt avec un regard entendu.

« Kurt ? Quelque chose à partager ? » demanda Natalie.

« Non, pas vraiment. J’aimerais juste pouvoir enfin m’occuper de ces costumes pour rentrer à New-York auprès de mon petit mari. » répondit Kurt en sortant son nécessaire de couture de sa valise.

« D’accord, on aura essayé. Et sinon, quelqu’un a quelque chose à partager concernant son mari/futur mari/père de ses enfants… fuck buddy ? » demanda Jenny  en regardant Lisa. « N’importe quoi, même si c’est du bien. Je vous rappelle que nous trois on vit à travers vous. » finit-elle en se désignant elle, Natalie et Magali.

« Ca reste entre nous ? Je compte arrêter cette histoire d’amis avec avantages avec Tyler. C’était vraiment bien au début et je pensais que ça le serait toujours mais… quelque part en chemin, je suis bêtement tombée amoureuse. C’est devenu trop douloureux de coucher avec lui en sachant que pour lui c’est rien de plus que deux amis qui couchent ensembles quand mon cœur voudrait tellement plus. »

Perdue dans son monologue, Lisa n’avait pas entendu la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, ni vu les regards un peu gênés de celles qui étaient face à la porte et avaient vu Tyler passer la porte et entendre tout ce qu’elle venait de dire.

Une fois qu’elle eut fini de parler, elle leva les yeux vers ses amies, surprise qu’aucune d’elle n’ait quelque chose à dire et en suivant le regard figé de l’une d’elle, elle tourna la tête vers Tyler qui sembla sortir de son égarement et se remit en mouvement.

  « Heu… désolé, Sebastian avait… oublié son… portefeuille. Je… voilà, je l’ai. » dit-il en brandissant le fameux portefeuille. « Je… j’y retourne… A tout à l’heure. »

Tyler ressortit et Lisa resta figée plusieurs secondes. Elle avait prévu d’arrêter cette relation, mais elle ne comptait pas donner les vraies raisons de sa décision à Tyler. Elle espérait pouvoir le garder comme ami malgré tout, finir par tourner la page. Elle pouvait le faire en étant son amie, pas en continuant à coucher avec lui.

« Je crois pas qu’il ait entendu. » tenta de rassurer Magali.

« Tu plaisantes, il a TOUT entendu. » s’exclama Jenny.

« Au moins, maintenant, il le sait. Tu viens de t’économiser l’explication. » fit remarquer Tina en tendant une main vers celle de Lisa.

« C’est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. » s’amusa Natalie.

« Le pauvre, il avait l’air un peu perturbé. » fit remarquer Dave.

« Oh non, mais pourquoi moi ? Il devait pas l’apprendre comme ça. »

« Oui, je suis sûr que tu prévoyais de ne surtout pas lui dire que tu es éperdument amoureuse de lui. Peut-être que c’était mieux qu’il l’entende. On peut se mettre au travail maintenant ? David, déshabille-toi. »

« Oh, Kurt je t’aime déjà. Tu as entendu le monsieur David, déshabille-toi. » s’amusa Natalie.

« Tu l’as entendu aussi. Au travail. »

« Bon, alors, la liste des choses à faire. » Natalie prit les choses en main. « La robe de la mariée, y en a pas, c’est réglé. Le costume du marié, enfin, des mariés. On peut considérer qu’à la fin de la journée, ce sera une affaire réglée ? »

« Je les ai montés complètement à New-York, je fais toutes les retouches aujourd’hui et derniers essayages. Donc oui, sauf gros souci, on pourra cocher la case ce soir. » répondit Kurt pendant que Dave enfilait ledit costume.

« Donc, Adam s’occupe des alliances, il les amène comment ? »

« Sur un coussin que j’ai terminé hier soir. » dit Kurt en sortant de ses affaires un petit coussin en tissu noir orné d’entrelacs de feuillage blanc, avec un ruban blanc et un ruban noir où seraient accrochées les alliances le moment venu.

« Parfait. Les alliances justement ? »

« Achetées, gravées, cachées. » répondit Dave.

« Oh wow, David. Ce costume te va vraiment bien. » s’exclama Jenny en voyant son ami qui terminait de s’habiller.

Toutes les filles s’arrêtèrent pour admirer le futur marié qui portait un costume noir qui semblait avoir été cousu directement sur lui tant il le mettait en valeur.

« Kurt, tu as pas perdu la main depuis le lycée. » dit Tina.

« Il vaudrait mieux, je suis pas rédacteur en chef de Vogue.com pour rien. »

« Il manque la cravate là quand même. » fit remarquer Natalie.

« Oh non, pas de cravate, c’est heu… » tenta d’expliquer Kurt.

« On t’expliquera. » aida Lisa.

« Non, c’est bon. » intervint Dave. « Au lycée, j’ai été sorti du placard avant d’être prêt. Je me suis pendu… dans mon placard. J’avais le sens de l’ironie à cette époque. Mon père m’a trouvé à temps comme tu t’en doute puisque je suis là. Mais depuis, j’ai un peu de mal à supporter les choses autour de mon cou. »

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée. »

« Tu ne savais pas. Et quelque part, je ne regrette pas. Je veux dire, c’était une erreur évidemment et je prévois bien de ne jamais recommencer. Mais c’est un des évènements qui nous ont menés ici aujourd’hui. »

« OK, on reprend alors, donc, on en était aux alliances. » reprit Natalie.

« Elles sont en lieux sûr. Tu peux cocher la case. »

« Et on peut les voir ? Promis, on le dira pas à Sebastian. » plaida Lisa.

Dave alla chercher la petite boîte cachée dans sa chambre et l’ouvrit devant les yeux de ses amis. Là étaient deux anneaux plats en argent, surmontés d’une bande de métal rosé en leur centre. A l’intérieur de chaque alliance était gravé le prénom de l’autre, accompagné de la phrase ‘’Tant que l’amour nous liera’’ et enfin la date du mariage 21/12/21.

« Elles sont magnifiques. » souffla Tina.

« J’espère que Sebastian pensera la même chose. » soupira Dave en refermant la boîte.

« OK, donc, les alliances, c’est réglé. Les tenues des mariés, c’est en bonne voie. Les tenues des garçons et demoiselles d’honneurs ? »

« Brittany et Santana ont accepté qu’on réutilise leurs robes de mariage en modifiant légèrement le jupon, j’ai déjà fait les retouches. J’ai repris le patron pour les robes de Chloé et la cousine de Dave, Emily, avec les mensurations qu’elles m’ont envoyées par mail. Chloé passe par New-York avant de venir ici pour qu’on puisse faire des essayages. Je suis encore en négociations avec Emily pour les essayages, ça va dépendre de son travail mais ce sera réglé avant le grand jour. La robe de Chloé est bleue, celle d’Emily, jaune. Blaine et moi, on recycle aussi nos costumes de mariage, j’ai refait les mêmes pour Jeff et Nick. On se voit tous les trois demain pour les essayages. »

« Je coche pas encore la case, mais c’est en bonne voie, je met un demi-trait. Tant qu’on est avec le styliste, parlons des tenues des enfants d’honneur. »

« Tous faits, il ne reste plus que les essayages. Celui d’Adam, c’était facile, je l’avais sous la main donc, il est terminé. Celui de Gabriel aussi, Lucía est venue quelques jours à New-York cet été avec lui. Celui de Nalani est fait, je n’ai que les retouches à faire cet après-midi. Je vois Lucy, Beth et Jimmy la semaine prochaine. Je vais rester quelques jours chez mes parents avant de rentrer. »

A la demande des femmes de l’assistance, Kurt accepta de montrer la robe de Nalani qu’il avait avec lui. Elle était composée d’un bustier avec de fines bretelles en satin blanc auquel était attaché un jupon de tulle noir qui devait arriver juste au dessus du genou de la petite fille. Le mariage étant prévu en plein mois de décembre, la robe était accompagnée d’un boléro en fausse fourrure noir et d’une paire de collants opaques blancs.

« J’ai repris la même forme que les robes des demoiselles d’honneur mais les couleurs des mariés. Celle de Lucy est identique, celle de Beth est la même mais avec les couleurs inversées. Les garçons, c’est un costume tout simple, veste noire, chemise et pantalon blancs pour Jimmy et Gabriel, veste blanche avec chemise et pantalon noirs pour Adam. »

« Oh, ils vont être tellement adorables tous les six, le photographe va les prendre en photo tout le temps et oublier les mariés. » s’extasia Jenny.

« Oh non. Non, non, non. » murmura Dave en palissant.

« Je plaisantais. » s’inquiéta Jenny en voyant que Dave commençait à mal respirer.

« Il avait raison, je peux pas faire ça. Il va me détester. » Dave continua dans un souffle, sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse.

« David, oh David, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Respire. » tenta Kurt.

« Il faut que quelqu’un l’embrasse. » lâcha Natalie.

« Quoi ? » s’insurgèrent en chœur tous les autres.

« Ben quoi, ça marche bien pour Stiles dans Teen Wolf, pourquoi pas pour lui. »

« Appelle Sebastian, il doit savoir quoi faire. » s’impatienta Magali en ignorant la remarque de son amie.

Kurt prit son téléphone et appela Sebastian. Pendant que les cinq femmes essayaient de rassurer Dave et de le faire respirer normalement.

« Décroche, décroche, décroche, s’il te plait décroche. » chuchotait Kurt en attendant que Sebastian lui réponde. « Sebastian, on a une urgence. Ton futur mari est en train de faire une crise de panique je crois. »

« Oh mon dieu. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

« Je sais pas, pour l’instant, je m’en fiche. On voudrait juste qu’il puisse respirer normalement. »

Entretemps, Natalie avait eu une autre de ses idées lumineuse et puisque personne ne semblait vouloir l’embrasser, elle mit une claque à Dave, qui reprit instantanément une respiration calme.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, c’était quoi ce bruit ? » s’inquiéta Sebastian à l’autre bout du fil.

« Heu… Ben je crois qu’on n’a plus besoin de toi finalement. Si jamais tu viens à cours d’idées un jour, une bonne claque, ça marche. Mon fils va bien ? »

« Oh, je vois, tu as pris mon fiancé comme excuse. Ton fils va bien, il va très bien. »

« Je peux lui parler ? »

« Non. »

« Oh mon dieu, tu l’as perdu ? »

« Calme-toi papa poule. Il est pas perdu, il est avec Mike. Bon, si vous n’avez plus besoin de moi, je vous laisse. »

« C’est ça, à tout à l’heure. » dit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

« Bon, tu vas nous dire maintenant ce qui t’as mis dans cet état là David ? » demanda Lisa.

« J’ai oublié le photographe. Le mariage est dans moins de deux mois et je n’ai pas pensé à chercher un photographe. C’est foutu, ce mariage va être raté. Il l’avait dit que je pourrais pas organiser un mariage. Il avait raison. »

« OK, on se calme. On a deux mois pour en trouver un. » dit calmement Magali.

« On n’en trouvera jamais un bon en si peu de temps. Ils auront tous déjà des contrats. On va avoir les pires photos de mariage possibles, il va me tuer. »

« Je pense pas qu’il t’en veuille pour si peu. On va bien trouver quelqu’un. » dit Kurt.

« J’ai peut-être une idée. L’an dernier un étudiant de Columbia a fait une exposition de photos, elles étaient vraiment bonnes. Pour vous la faire courte, entre étudiants, on a échangé nos cartes vous savez, si jamais tu connais quelqu’un qui cherche quelqu’un comme moi. Je pourrais l’appeler voir s’il est libre et lui demander quels tarifs il te ferait. » intervint Tina.

« Sérieux, Tina ? Tu me sauve la vie. »

« La vie, tu exagère peut-être un peu, mais oui, je suis plutôt cool. Laisse-moi voir. Voilà, Teddy Montgomery. Je l’appelle tout de suite. Oh, par contre, il est gay, j’espère que ça te dérange pas. » taquina Tina.

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? »

« Oui. C’est trop facile avec toi. »

Tina appela Teddy et rapidement, ils se mirent d’accord. Il était libre à la date du mariage et était prêt à faire un prix d’ami au couple. Surtout quand il apprit que le rédacteur en chef de Vogue.com serait présent. Kurt ne cherchait pas de photographe en ce moment mais avait promis que si les photos étaient bonnes, il garderait le nom de Teddy sous le coude pour le jour où il en aurait besoin d’un.

« Tina, je sais pas comment te remercier. »

« C’est bon, me remercie pas. On s’y remet. »

« Oui… donc, où on en était. Les tenues de tout le monde, c’est réglé, les alliances c’est réglé. Le bouquet de la mariée ? »

« D’accord, donc tu vas pas être sérieuse de la matinée quoi ? » s’impatienta Lisa.

« D’abord, depuis quand on est sérieuses ? Et ensuite, je suis sérieuse, enfin presque. Pas de bouquet de la mariée mais on a prévu que les demoiselles d’honneurs aient des bouquets et ensuite, on les réunis et on transforme juste légèrement la tradition du bouquet. Donc, qui est chargé de traiter avec le fleuriste ? »

« Moi. » répondit Jenny. « Après discutions pour coller au thème général, on en est venus à la proposition suivante. Pour assortir les couleurs des fleurs aux robes des demoiselles d’honneur, on ne voit que des tulipes, le fleuriste suggère trois ou quatre par demoiselle d’honneur pour que ça ne fasse pas un trop gros bouquet une fois réunis. »

« Trois c’est bien je pense. » intervint Dave.

« OK, vas pour trois. Pour les centres de table de la table d’honneur on partirait sur une composition avec des hibiscus rouges, des hortensias bleus, des arums verts et des iris jaunes pour reprendre les couleurs des garçons et demoiselles d’honneur. Pour les tables des invités, des roses noires et blanches. Et sur la table des enfants, des gerberas rouges, bleus, verts et jaunes aussi, la couleur sera pas naturelle pour tous, mais apparemment, c’est facile à teindre. »

« Ca me semble parfait tout ça. Je pense que tu peux appuyer sur le bouton envoyer. »

« J’attends juste qu’on confirme le nombre de tables d’invités pour avoir le nombre de compositions exactes et je confirme avec le fleuriste alors. »

« Bien. Demi-croix pour les fleurs. Gâteau ? » demanda Natalie.

« Déjà ? Mais il est même pas onze heures du matin, comment tu peux déjà avoir envie de gâteau. Tu as pas déjeuné ou quoi ? »

« Je parlais de ton gâteau de mariage. Mais ceci dit, si tu nous propose du gâteau, je suis sure que c’est pas l’heure qui nous arrêterais, hein les filles. » dit Natalie en riant.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » répondit Magali avec un sourire en coin.

« D’accord, ça va, j’ai compris. » dit Dave.

« Pour moi c’est bon, tu peux te déshabiller. »

« Encore ? Attention Kurt, on va appeler ton mari pour lui dire de se méfier. » plaisanta Lisa.

« Elles sont en forme ce matin. Vivement cet après-midi. » soupira Dave.

« Bon, qui s’est occupé du traiteur ? »

« Ca doit être moi. » dit Dave. « Le menu c’est secret. Le gâteau, ça sera un présentoir à quatre étages pour avoir un gâteau de chaque couleur des tenues des garçons et demoiselles d’honneur. Le gâteau rouge ce sera une génoise à l’amande avec mousse et glaçage à la cerise. Le gâteau jaune, génoise à la vanille, fourrage bananes caramélisées et glaçage à la banane. Le vert, ce sera une génoise au chocolat avec mousse et glaçage à la pistache. Le bleu, ça a été le plus compliqué mais finalement, on a trouvé, ce sera génoise au chocolat, mousse et glaçage… à la lavande. »

« En effet, c’est pas banal. »

« Ben fallait trouver quelque chose de comestible et bleu ou au moins approchant. Pour les enfants, ils auront quatre mini cupcakes chacun. Cerise, décors chocolat blanc ; myrtille, décors chocolat noir ; pomme verte, décors chocolat noir et banane, décors vanille. »

« Donc, le traiteur, on peut considérer ça comme réglé ? »

« J’attends juste qu’on confirme le nombre d’invités pour le confirmer, mais tout le reste est bon. »

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’à dépouiller les réponses des invités ? » demanda Natalie.

« Ca et faire le plan de table, j’ai hâte. » répondit Tina.

« Bon, ben au travail. »

Les cinq jeunes femmes ouvrirent la boîte dans laquelle Dave et Sebastian avaient rangé au fur et à mesure les réponses de leurs invités. Jenny prit l’ordinateur portable de Dave pour accéder aux réponses qui avaient été faites par e-mail, Lisa prit la liste que les futurs mariés avaient faites des réponses qu’ils avaient eu par téléphone et Natalie prit la liste générale des invités pour vérifier qu’il ne manquait aucune réponse et qu’il n’y avait personne à relancer.

Au bout d’une demi-heure intense, elles étaient arrivées au bout de la liste et avaient récapitulé toutes les réponses. Ceux qui s’excusaient de ne pas pouvoir venir, ceux qui viendraient, ceux qui n’avaient pas encore répondu. Elles passèrent deux coups de fil et eurent les dernières réponses.

« Mais je vois pas le père de Sebastian sur vos listes. » dit Natalie. « Quoi ? J’ai dit une bêtise ? Il est mort ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle en voyant les regards qu’on lui lançait.

« Il n’est pas mort. Mais il est pas invité. Sebastian veut pas de lui à son mariage. » répondit Dave.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ca t’embête pas de pas avoir ton beau-père à ton mariage ? »

« Crois-moi, si tu le connaissais, tu te poserais même pas la question. » lui dit Lisa.

« On n’a pas invité ma mère non plus. On évite les homophobes. »

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous regretterez pas ? »

« C’est leur choix de pas nous accepter comme on est. Te dire qu’on espère pas quelque part qu’ils changent d’avis, ce serait hypocrite. Mais en attendant, on est mieux sans eux. » répondit Dave d’une voix maussade.

« Bon, maintenant que l’ambiance est bien plombée, puisqu’on a le nombre total d’invités présents, on peut confirmer les données au traiteur et au fleuriste. Et… faire le plan de table. » intervint Lisa.

« Oui. Pour le traiteur, on a 42 adultes et 6 enfants. Pour le fleuriste, la table des enfants, ça ne change pas. La table d’honneur c’est toujours les mariés, les 4 demoiselles d’honneur et les 4 garçons d’honneur. Ce qui veut dire qu’il nous reste… 32 invités à répartir sur les autres tables. » dit Natalie.

« Parfait, ça fait 4 tables de 8. » dit Lisa comme si ça n’était rien du tout d’avoir calculé ça de tête aussi vite.

« O-kay… donc 4 tables de 8. Ce qui colle quand même super bien avec les couleurs choisies dès le départ, à croire que vous l’avez fait exprès. » fit remarquer Natalie.

« Mais exactement, c’est fait exprès, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? C’est calculé au millimètre. Pourquoi tu crois que Santana et Brittany ont utilisé les mêmes couleurs pour leur mariage que Kurt et Blaine ? » dit Dave en riant.

Il leur fallut près d’une heure pour réussir à mettre en place un plan de table qui semblait convenir mais au final… D’accord, Mercedes se retrouvait entre Wes et… Sam. Qui était entre Mercedes et Quinn. Et Tina avait Artie comme deuxième voisin. Mais comme le fit remarquer Tina, s’il fallait essayer qu’aucun ex-petits-amis ne soient côte à côte, il aurait fallu inviter beaucoup moins des New Directions à ce mariage.

Satisfaits de leur travail, ils décidèrent de préparer quelque chose à manger puisque l’heure du retour de l’autre groupe n’allait pas tarder. Dave était en train de faire cuire quelque chose quand Sebastian passa la porte, Adam dans ses bras, callé contre une de ses hanches, la tête cachée dans son cou. Le jeune avocat se dirigea directement vers son futur mari et glissa son bras libre autour de sa taille.

« Hé bébé, tout va bien ? » demanda Sebastian en posant ses lèvres sur la joue de Dave.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? »

« Kurt m’a appelé tout à l’heure. Je me suis inquiété. »

« Oh. Désolé pour ça. Ca va mieux, t’inquiète pas pour ça d’accord ? » répondit Dave en se tournant légèrement dans l’étreinte de Sebastian pour l’embrasser sur le front.

« Si c’était pas mon fils dans tes bras Sebastian, je dirais que vous faites une belle famille tous les trois. Par contre, je me souviens pas avoir laissé mon fils partir dans cette tenue. Quelqu’un a une explication ? »

« Mais papaaa, j’ai pas fait exprès, je te jure. » dit Adam en se cachant un peu plus dans le cou de Sebastian.

« Il y a eu un petit accident et comme tu vois, on a avisé. » expliqua Sebastian.

« C’est pas grave sweetie. Ca viendra. Il faut que tu essaye de prévenir un peu plus tôt la prochaine fois, c’est tout. » dit Kurt en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

« Papaaaaa, j’ai pas fait pipi dans mon pantalon. »

« Je confirme. Ils ont joué pendant le petit déjeuner avec ma fille, un verre de jus d’orange a fait un vol plané et a renversé son contenu sur leurs vêtements. » expliqua Mike.

« Je me disais bien que je n’avais pas habillé ma fille comme ça ce matin. » dit Tina.

« On a pas fait exprès papa. » marmonna Adam en faisant la moue.

« Ca va, c’était un accident, mais il faut que tu fasse plus attention la prochaine fois sweetie. »

« Oui papa, c’est promis. »

« C’est bien. C’est joli cette tenue. »

« C’est Nala qui a choisi. Et j’ai choisi sa robe. » dit Adam en souriant.

C’est à ce moment là que Tyler fit son entrée, les mains derrière le dos.

« Heu… Lisa. On peut se parler ? Juste deux minutes. » demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

Lisa se contenta d’hocher la tête, pas très confiante dans sa voix à ce moment là et ils ressortirent, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Ben Tyler il est amoureux de Lisa. Il a acheté des jolies fleurs pour elle. Mais il a dit qu’il avait fait une bêtise. » dit Adam en souriant.

« Ca tombe bien ça, je crois que Lisa est amoureuse de Tyler aussi. » lui répondit Kurt.

Effectivement, quand ils revinrent à l’intérieur, Tyler avait son bras autour de la taille de Lisa qui avait les larmes aux yeux, mais tous les deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous allez vous marier aussi ? » demanda Adam.

« C’est un peu tôt pour ça sweetie. » répondit Kurt.

« Bon, on se lave les mains maintenant les enfants, ça va être prêt. » intervint Dave.

« On mange quoi ? » demanda Nalani.

« Tonton Vid a fait des spaghetti bolognaise. » répondit Tina.

« Hummm. » s’écrièrent en chœur les deux enfants.

« J’aime ces enfants. » chuchota Sebastian à l’oreille de Dave.

« Ca tombe bien puisque c’est encore toi qui reste avec eux cet après-midi. » lui dit Dave en souriant.

« Et leurs parents qui devront s’occuper de les faire dormir ce soir. On a le meilleur rôle. » dit Sebastian en riant.

« Idiot. Vas te laver les mains, c’est prêt. »

« Hummmm. » Sebastian imita les enfants avant d’embrasser son futur mari.

Ils mangèrent dans un joyeux bazar. Jeff et Nick se plaignirent d’être restés un moment torse nus dans les toilettes du centre commercial pendant que Sebastian, Mike et Tyler faisaient choisir de nouveaux vêtements aux enfants à qui ils avaient prêté leurs tee-shirts pour qu’ils ne soient pas tout mouillés ou nus pour aller faire du shopping.

Ensuite, Jeff et Nick emmenèrent David en balade pour que Kurt puisse travailler sur le costume de Sebastian. Tyler décida de rester avec Lisa cette fois-ci et Mike aussi fit le choix de rester avec Tina. Ou peut-être qu’il restait surtout pour voir sa fille essayer sa tenue.

Avant qu’ils ne se mettent au travail, Sebastian s’installa au piano et avec Tina et Kurt, ils chantèrent une chanson pour endormir Adam et Nalani qu’ils avaient installés ensembles dans le canapé. Une fois les enfants endormis, Kurt fit essayer son costume à Sebastian. Complètement blanc et sans cravate pour qu’il soit à égalité avec son mari.

Ensuite, les enfants s’étaient réveillés de leur sieste et Kurt avait fait essayer sa robe à Nalani sous l’œil émerveillé d’Adam. Et de Mike. D’accord, et de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Quand Kurt et Adam partirent à Lima après ça, on peut dire que les préparatifs étaient sous contrôle. Autant que possible. C’est à ça que ça sert d’engager toute une armée de wedding planers. Même si on ne les paie pas pour faire le travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purée, combien de fois je l’ai réécrite cette fichue scène entre Adam et Sebastian ? J’ai pas compté, c’était l’enfer. Vas chercher sur Internet comment expliquer à un enfant d’où viennent les bébés… Ben je vous le donne en mille, c’est comme chercher des infos sur la sexualité pour les ados, vaut mieux pas sortir du cadre d’un millimètre, sinon, tu es tout seul.  
> Mais bon, voilà, ça, c’est fait.
> 
> Pour ce qui est des enfants d’honneur, Adam et Nalani, je pense que ça va, tout le monde voit qui c’est, ils ont aux alentour de 4 ans au moment du mariage. Lucy (normalement elle est arrivée il y a pas si longtemps mais on sait jamais, on peut avoir oublié) c’est la fille que Sarah, la tante de Dave, a adoptée avec Asma et elle a 6 ans maintenant. Beth, oui, oui, c’est bien Beth, la fille de Puck et Quinn… prêt à sentir le poids des années ? Ca lui fait 11 ans maintenant. Jimmy, le fils de Carla, l’infirmière, et qui est la raison du changement d’orientation de Dave a 14 ans maintenant. Et Gabriel, le prénom ne vous dit rien, normal il n’est encore jamais apparu. Enfin, si, en quelque sorte. Vous vous souvenez de la première nuit que Dave a passé chez Sebastian à l’époque où ils étaient encore à Westerville ? Le matin qui a suivi quand Sebastian a autorisé Lucía à partir voir son petit fils aux urgences. Bon, ben voilà, il s’en est bien sorti puisqu’il a maintenant 12 ans.
> 
> J’ai oublié de le faire au fur et à mesure et j’ai la flemme d’aller rechercher dans le texte pour mettre qu’il y a des notes de bas de page comme d’habitude. Mais, si vous ne connaissez pas, les pop tarts sont une sorte de pâtisserie populaire outre Atlantique. Google it, si vous voulez en savoir plus, je peux pas vraiment vous en dire plus que ce que vous trouverez.  
> Et par ailleurs, dans ma première version, dans la discussion entre Sebastian et Adam, ils parlaient de mettre du rouge sur les blessures. En France, on connaît bien la référence, mais à priori, aux USA, ils n’utilisent pas l’éosine pour cette utilisation, donc, ça s’est transformé en crème.


	31. Mariage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais utiliser plusieurs chansons avec moult interprètes différents. Dans certains cas, je me contenterais de dire quelle chanson est chantée et par qui en général mais pour d’autres, je vais utiliser les paroles et différentes écritures pour dire qui chante quoi. Dans ces cas là, juste avant les paroles, je mettrais entre parenthèse les noms de ceux qui chantent dans l’écriture concernée.

« Je n’en reviens toujours pas que toi, Sebastian Smythe, tu épouses Dave. Je n’en reviens surtout pas que ce soit toi qui l’ai demandé en mariage. » dit Kurt en plaçant correctement le col du futur marié.

« M’en parle pas. Dans quelques heures, je serai Sebastian Karofsky. Dans quelques heures, j’aurai dit au monde entier que je compte rester ma vie entière avec David Karofsky, la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. »

« Tu es en train de paniquer ? »

« Curieusement, pas du tout. Je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais me marier parce que je sais trop bien que rien ne nous assure qu’on s’aimera toujours. »

« Mais… ? »

« Mais je l’aime Kurt. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que c’est pour toujours, ni que lui m’aimera toujours mais je veux prendre le risque. Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens maintenant et c’est ce qui compte. Je veux passer ma vie avec lui, aussi longtemps qu’on s’aimera. »

« Arrêtes, tu vas faire couler mon mascara. » se plaignit Brittany.

« C’est trop tôt pour les larmes ma belle. » dit Marie en tamponnant doucement en dessous des yeux de la jeune femme avec un mouchoir.

« Merci Marie. » dit Brittany en souriant. « J’y peux rien, c’est trop beau ce qu’il vient de dire. »

« Il va peut-être falloir que quelqu’un reste à côté d’elle avec des mouchoirs pendant la cérémonie, j’ai lu les vœux des mariés… » dit Kurt en souriant

« Oh arrête, c’est pas de la grande littérature non plus. » rétorqua Sebastian.

« Sois pas modeste petit frère, ça te ressemble pas. » dit Chloé en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oh toi, pas de comm… Wow, tu es magnifique. » s’extasia Sebastian en se tournant vers sa sœur et en la voyant pour la première fois dans sa robe de demoiselle d’honneur.

« Pas trop j’espère. Je ne veux pas voler la vedette aux mariés, je les aime beaucoup. » dit Chloé en riant.

Sebastian s’approcha d’elle et l’enlaça.

« Merci d’être là pour moi. »

« Rater le jour le plus important pour mon grand frère et l’homme de sa vie ? Jamais. »

« Je viens de passer par la salle des enfants, je crois que Natalie est dans une sorte de crise d’hystérie ou quelque chose. » dit Jeff en entrant dans la pièce.

« Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Apparemment, elle vient de réaliser que Puck, c’est Noah Puckerman. Visiblement, elle s’est bien remise de rencontrer le célèbre rédacteur en chef de Vogue.com, elle s’est faite à l’idée de rencontrer Blaine le célèbre compositeur, elle a pas trop de problème avec Mike et Brittany qui ont dansé avec les plus grandes stars, la chanteuse à la mode et son bientôt chirurgien de mari, Artie Abrams le célèbre cinéaste, Quinn l’actrice que tout le monde s’arrache, Santana qui pourrait démonter n’importe laquelle des pièces dans lesquelles Tina joue si elles travaillaient dans la même ville, même Sam le mannequin ou Chris le champion de football… »

« Jeff ! Tu préviens quand tu as fini de faire la liste de tous ceux qui sont invités à ce mariage et pourraient nous attirer tous les paparazzis d’Amérique. »

« J’avais fini. Enfin presque. L’idée c’est que justement, la moitié des invités remplissent les lignes des magasines people, mais c’est quand elle comprend qu’elle va rencontrer Noah Puckerman le nettoyeur de piscine qu’elle se met à paniquer. »

« Pas n’importe quel nettoyeur de piscine. Le nettoyeur de piscine des stars à LA qui a fait son trou sans jamais cacher son passé de petit délinquant  et qui, quand il a dû embaucher du personnel, a fait le choix d’embaucher de jeunes délinquants en réinsertion. » fit remarquer Sebastian.

« Oui, d’accord, je crois qu’elle a mentionné ça. Et un peu crié sur Lisa qui semblait n’avoir aucune idée de qui pouvait être Noah Puckerman. Je serais bien resté avec Beth, Jimmy et Gabriel, on était à deux doigts de demander du pop-corn, c’était encore mieux que ‘’Mes meilleures amies’’. Au moins, les petits étaient trop occupés à jouer ensembles pour réaliser. »

« Je suis rassuré là, tu parles. »

« T’inquiète pas, ils sont prêts tous les six. Tout va bien se passer, détend-toi et profite du plus beau jour de ta vie. »

« C’est trop tard pour ça Jeff, le plus beau jour de ma vie c’était il y a sept ans quand j’ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami trempé devant le glacier et qu’on a enfin réalisé qu’on serait plus que de simples amis. Mais j’ai saisi l’idée. »

« Bass, il faut que tu arrêtes de dire des choses comme ça, je ne sais pas combien de larmes le maquillage de Brittany peut encore supporter. » dit Marie en prêtant un nouveau mouchoir à Brittany.

« Pardon maman, heureusement que tu es là. Qu’est-ce que j’aurais fait sans toi ? »

« Je suis sûre qu’Eleana s’en serait très bien sortie sans moi. » répondit Marie alors qu’Eleana passait silencieusement la porte derrière Sebastian.

« Non, non, non. J’aurais pas pu faire ça sans toi. »

« Je suis sûre que tu t’en serais très bien sorti avec Eleana. » tenta diplomatiquement Marie.

« Elle est juste derrière moi c’est ça ? » demanda Sebastian en voyant que Jeff se retenait de rire.

« Oui. » répondit Marie.

« Ca tombe bien parce que j’aurais pas pu faire ça sans elle non plus. Merci d’être là. Toutes les deux. » dit Sebastian en souriant avant de se retourner vers Eleana.

« Brittany, vas faire un petit tour en fait, il est incapable de s’arrêter. » dit Kurt en soupirant.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu étais pas un peu comme ça le jour de ton mariage peut-être. »

« Bizarrement, Tina et Mercedes ont réussi à mieux se contrôler que Brittany. »

« Je sais pas si je te crois, mais admettons. »

« Tu devrais toujours me croire. Je crois me souvenir avoir dit que vous étiez faits l’un pour l’autre et qui ne m’a pas cru ? »

« OK, tu marques un point. »

« Excusez-moi de vous couper pendant une scène aussi mignonne mais Sebastian, on a besoin de toi. » dit Santana à toute allure, à bout de souffle.

« Quoi ? Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas se voir avant le mariage, ça porte malheur. » s’écria Kurt.

« Je doute qu’un des marié mourant d’asphyxie avant la cérémonie  porte pas bonheur Kurt. » répondit Santana.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé encore ? Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » s’inquiéta Sebastian.

« Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça maintenant ? » s’impatienta Santana.

Sebastian suivit Santana jusqu’à la pièce où Dave se préparait. La Latina l’arrêta avant qu’il ne puisse entrer.

« Kurt a raison par contre, vous ne pouvez pas vous voir avant le mariage, tu reste à la porte, tu n’essaies même pas de jeter un œil dans cette pièce Casanova. »

« Santana ! Je t’avais dit de le laisser tranquille. » se plaignit Dave quand Santana entra en faisant savoir que Sebastian était derrière la porte.

« Santana, je vais te tuer. Dès que cette cérémonie est finie, tu es morte ! On ne plaisante pas avec les crises de paniques de mon mari. »

« Oh ça va, d’accord, je t’ai un tout petit peu menti, mais Kurt t’aurais jamais laissé sortir de cette salle si j’avais dit la vérité. Tu lui manquais d’accord ? » rétorqua Santana en prenant une main à chacun des mariés et en les guidant l’une vers l’autre. « Je vous donne trois minutes, ensuite, chacun dans son coin, vous aurez le reste de vos vies pour vous parler. »

« Ca va Pooky ? » demanda Sebastian en serrant doucement les doigts de Dave entre les siens.

« Maintenant que tu es là oui. »

« Ca allait pas avant ? Tu as changé d’avis ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Ca allait avant, tu me manquais un peu, c’est tout. »

« Ca va bien se passer. Tout ce qu’on a à faire c’est entrer là-bas, répondre oui quand on nous le demande et signer les papiers. Et ensuite, on sera mariés. » dit Sebastian avant de marquer une pause. « Aucune chance que Santana ait détourné les yeux quelques secondes ? »

« Non, aucune, tu la connais. »

« Je suppose que je devrais attendre qu’on m’autorise pour t’embrasser vraiment. » soupira Sebastian en portant la main de Dave à se lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« Tu devrais y retourner, ils vont se demander ce que tu fiches dans l’autre pièce. »

« Oui, sans doute. A tout de suite mon futur mari. »

« A tout de suite. »

Sebastian serra doucement la main de Dave avant de la relâcher et de retourner finir de se préparer.

Enfin, ce fut l’heure, ils allaient enfin se marier. Tout le monde était installé dans la salle et attendait l’entrée des futurs mariés et de leur cortège. Dave retrouva leurs huit garçons et demoiselles d’honneur, les six enfants et son père devant la double porte.

« Regarde tonton Vid, j’ai bien gardé les bagues. » dit Adam en montrant le coussin dans ses mains à Dave. « Elles sont jolies. »

« Davey, t’as vu les jolis pétales que j’ai ? Ils sont tout noirs comme tes habits. » s’extasia Lucy.

« Et les miens ils sont tout blancs. Mais tu as pas de blanc. » bouda Nalani.

Dave sourit aux trois plus jeunes enfants en s’accroupissant devant eux.

« Vous vous souvenez ce que vous devez faire maintenant ? »

Les trois petits hochèrent la tête, Dave embrassa leurs fronts, chacun leur tour.

« Bien, je crois qu’on peut y aller alors. » dit Dave en se relevant.

Les garçons et demoiselles d’honneur entrèrent dans la salle deux par deux. D’abord Chloé et Emily, puis Jeff et Nick suivis par Brittany et Santana et enfin, Kurt et Blaine fermaient la marche. Ils se séparèrent en deux lignes une fois arrivés au bout de l’allée.

Dave entra ensuite, au bras de son père qui arborait un immense sourire de fierté. Paul laissa son fils devant l’employé d’état civil et alla s’asseoir au premier rang à côté de Shannon.

Adam et Beth derrière lui pour le guider entrèrent ensuite et s’avancèrent jusqu’à Dave. Puis, guidées pas Gabriel et Jimmy, Lucy et Nalani répandirent leurs pétales de fleurs le long de l’allée et prirent leur place aux côtés de Dave.

Enfin, Sebastian poussa la porte Marie et Eleana à ses bras. Il porta le regard au bout de l’allée où l’attendais son très-bientôt-mari et lui envoya son plus beau sourire. Ils se mirent en marche et Sebastian ne quitta pas une seconde des yeux Dave qui l’attendais.

Dave articula silencieusement ‘’Je suis tellement heureux maintenant.’’. Sebastian baissa les yeux un quart de seconde en souriant, il releva la tête et articula ‘’Je suis tellement heureux maintenant. Et je vais l’être ma vie entière parce que je vais la passer avec l’homme le plus formidable de la terre.’’ à toute allure. Dave ne pouvait pas lire ce qu’il venait de dire sur ses lèvres, mais il le savait déjà et il éclata de rire, suivi rapidement par Sebastian. Personne ne comprenait la raison de ce fou rire mais c’était communicatif et la salle entière riait quand Eleana et Marie lâchèrent les bras de Sebastian pour qu’il rejoigne Dave.

Les six enfants s’alignèrent comme prévu derrière le couple, Adam, le petit coussin en main se tortillait un peu sous les regards vaguement inquiets de ses papas. A raison semble-t-il puisqu’alors que l’employé d’état civil s’apprêtait à parler, la petite voix fluette du petit garçon se fit entendre.

« Papa, j’ai envie de faire pipi. »

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent gênés, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à cet instant. Ils savaient très bien qu’il fallait que quelqu’un amène Adam aux toilettes rapidement s’ils ne voulaient pas qu’il y ait d’accident. Mais ils étaient tous les deux garçons d’honneur, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la cérémonie à ce moment là. Kurt allait se tourner vers son père pour lui demander de se charger de ça mais il n’eut pas le temps, l’un des mariés avait pris la décision pour eux.

« Vous nous excusez deux minutes, on revient. Vous commencez pas sans nous d’accord ? » dit Dave en soulevant Adam dans ses bras. « Tiens, tu peux garder ça en attendant ? » ajouta-t-il en donnant le coussin à Beth avant de sprinter vers les toilettes avec Adam.

« Est-ce que je viens de me faire plaquer devant l’autel ? » demanda Sebastian avec un sourire en coin.

« Je crois avoir entendu qu’il comptait revenir. » dit Nick.

« J’espère bien, sinon, ça veut dire que tu viens de te faire plaquer devant l’autel et que ton ex-futur-mari vient d’enlever mon fils. » intervint Kurt.

« C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive. On fait quoi ? » demanda l’employé d’état civil.

« On attend que mon futur mari revienne… En fait, puisqu’il va devoir remonter cette allée une autre fois, on peut remettre la musique et Paul… »

« J’ai compris. » dit Paul en se levant de sa place et en retournant près de la porte.

Quand Dave revint avec Adam dans les bras, prêt à remonter l’allée à toute allure, il fut arrêté par son père qui lui prit Adam des bras. Paul glissa à l’oreille d’Adam de retourner à sa place et posa le petit garçon qui traversa la salle en courant pour récupérer son coussin et se mettre en place. Paul tendit son bras à son fils qui le prit et quand la musique démarra ils marchèrent ensembles vers l’autel.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Sebastian articula ‘’Je suis tellement heureux maintenant.’’, Dave laissa échapper un petit rire et articula en retour ‘’Je suis tellement heureux maintenant. Et je vais l’être ma vie entière parce que je vais la passer avec l’homme le plus formidable de la terre.’’. Cette fois-ci, ils réussirent à se retenir de rire. Paul lâcha le bras de Dave qui lui sourit avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Sebastian.

Adam tenait maintenant fièrement le petit coussin sur lequel reposaient les alliances et l’employé d’état civil commença la cérémonie. Il invita les mariés à échanger leurs vœux. Dave prit la parole le premier.

« La première fois que je t’ai vu… Bon, d’accord, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la première fois que je t’ai vu. La première fois que je t’ai croisé dans ma vie d’adulte, je commençais tout juste à accepter qui je suis. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me poussait vers toi mais je pense que peut-être une partie de moi t’avait reconnu. Je ne savais pas que je t’avais perdu mais c’était comme si je savais que je t’avais retrouvé. Tu n’es pas seulement celui que j’épouse aujourd’hui. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon confident, l’homme de ma vie. Je t’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne. Je ne veux plus jamais imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. »

Avec un grand sourire, Sebastian l’écoutait attentivement et une fois que son très-bientôt-mari eut fini, il prit la parole.

« Avant de te rencontrer ou plutôt de te retrouver, je me levais tous les matins, je prenais une douche en pleurant et avant de sortir de ma chambre, je mettais en place ma poker face. Je souriais, je me moquais de tout et de tout le monde. Mais à l’intérieur, j’étais vide. Maintenant je me réveille avec un sourire parce que tu es à côté de moi, je chante sous ma douche juste parce que j’ai envie et avant de sortir de ma chambre, je ne fais rien de spécial. Je sais que si je tombe, tu me rattraperas. Je sais que si j'échoue, tu seras là pour me dire que je suis encore digne de ton amour. J’étais cynique, je croyais pas au mariage parce que je croyais pas à l’amour qui dure toujours. Avec toi, je suis devenu réaliste. Pour durer, l’amour ça demande des efforts et il faut prendre le risque de le perdre. Je veux prendre le risque avec toi parce que je t’aime. Je ne veux plus jamais imaginer un futur dans lequel tu n’es pas. Si nos sentiments changent, on fera comme quand Adam et Nalani se sont renversés du jus d’orange dessus au centre commercial : on avisera. »

Après ça, l’employé d’état civil entama les choses sérieuses.

« Sebastian Onesto Smythe, voulez-vous prendre David Alan Karofsky pour époux ? »

« Oui. » dit Sebastian d’une voix émue.

« Et vous, David Alan Karofsky, voulez-vous prendre Sebastian Onesto Smythe pour époux ? »

« Oui. » répondit Dave d’une voix à peine plus assurée que son mari.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l’état de l’Illinois, je vous déclare mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre, se sourirent, collèrent leur front l’un à l’autre et finalement s’embrassèrent doucement sous les applaudissements de leurs familles et leurs amis.

Après avoir signé le registre avec Chloé et Emily, leurs témoins, les tous jeunes mariés reprirent l’allée dans l’autre sens suivis par les enfants et leurs garçons et demoiselles d’honneur.

A peine étaient-ils sortis de la salle, Jenny et Lisa les entraînèrent vers le parking et les forcèrent à monter à l’arrière d’une de leur voiture.

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites les filles ? » demanda Sebastian.

« On vous emmène à la salle de réception, quelle question ! » répondit Lisa comme si c’était évident alors que ça n’était pas du tout ce qui avait été prévu.

Enfin, à la connaissance des mariés. Parce que pour les deux jeunes femmes, tout se passait exactement selon leurs plans. Jenny au volant, la voiture partit volontairement dans la mauvaise direction.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais Jenny. En passant par là, on va mettre des heures. » se plaignit Dave.

« Faites nous un peu confiance, on connait un raccourcit. »

« Vous faire confiance pour un raccourci ? Je veux pas vous vexer les filles mais ça va pas être possible. » rétorqua Sebastian.

« Tu devrais arrêter de dire ‘’je veux pas vous vexer’’ Scar parce qu’en général, quand tu le dis, tu dis quelque chose de vexant juste après. » lui fit remarquer Dave.

« Tu devrais écouter ton mari Sebastian. » dit Lisa.

« Mais ceci dit, il a raison, on ne peut pas vous faire confiance pour un raccourci quand vous êtes parties dans la direction opposée. » fit remarquer Dave.

« Oh, j’ai fait ça ? Oups… Je vais essayer de me rattraper. »

« Tu l’as fait exprès ! Bon allez, ça suffit les bêtises, on a des invités qui vont nous attendre. » s’emporta Sebastian.

« Oh t’inquiète pas, ils vont pas commencer sans vous. C’est votre journée, détendez-vous, profitez du trajet. On va même fermer les yeux si vous voulez vous tripoter. » dit Lisa en riant.

« Ta fascination pour notre vie sexuelle était déjà dérangeante il y a sept ans tu sais. » dit calmement Sebastian.

« Hey, je parlais juste d’une petite séance de pelotage innocente moi. David, tu as épousé un pervers. »

« Je sais, c’était dans le contrat de mariage. » plaisanta Dave.

« Même que c’est exactement comme ça qu’il m’aime. »

« Exactement. » dit Dave avant d’embrasser son mari.

« Maintenant, arrêtez vos bêtises et amenez nous à notre réception de mariage. »

« Mais c’est exactement ce qu’on fait. » rétorqua Lisa.

Et effectivement, c’était ce qu’elles faisaient. En prenant beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire, mais elles les amenaient à leur réception.

Quand Dave et Sebastian entrèrent finalement dans la salle de réception, tout le monde était déjà là. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de prendre la parole pour s’excuser d’être les derniers, les premières notes de All you need is love des Beatles se firent entendre.

Les garçons et demoiselles d’honneur qui formaient une haie d’honneur à l’entrée de la salle se mirent à chanter les uns après les autres, se rejoignant tous pour le refrain et conduisirent les jeunes mariés à leur table avant de s’installer aux places qui leur avaient été attribuées.

Au milieu du repas, avant que le gâteau soit servi, Sebastian se leva pour prendre la parole.

« J’ai la famille la plus bizarre qui existe. Il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça, j’ai été cueilli au réveil à devoir expliquer à un petit garçon de 3 ans ce qui fait d’une personne un papa ou une maman. Ce qui fait une famille, c’est de se soucier les uns des autres. Vous tous, ici, aujourd’hui, je vous considère comme ma famille. Je dirais que vous êtes la famille que je me suis choisi, mais je n’aurais pas pu vous choisir sans que vous soyez d’accord. Avec vous tous, je ressens quelque chose que j’ai cherché toute mon enfance : je ressens que je fais partie d’un tout où j’ai ma place. Merci à vous tous d’être venu aujourd’hui. »

Dave retenait difficilement son émotion. Même s’il connaissait l’histoire de son mari depuis longtemps, il ressentait toujours un peu de peine pour l’enfant, et plus tard l’adolescent, seul qu’il avait été. Quand Sebastian se rassit à côté de lui, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l’attira contre lui pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

D’autres prononcèrent des discours. Tous plus ou moins émouvants. Mais de l’avis général, le plus émouvant fut celui de Paul.

« Certains pères jugeraient que découvrir que leur fils aime les hommes a été le moment où ils ont cessé d’être fiers de lui. Je n’ai jamais été aussi fier de mon fils que le jour où j’ai retrouvé le garçon que j’avais élevé au lieu de l’adolescent en colère qu’il a été quand il se détestait lui-même d’aimer les hommes. Je sentais que quelque chose n’allait pas avec lui, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne le comprenais plus. J’aurais dû me douter quand j’ai été convoqué au lycée parce qu’il avait tourné toute sa violence vers le seul adolescent ouvertement homosexuel de l’école. Je n’étais pas fier de lui à ce moment là, il n’était plus le garçon que j’avais vu grandir. J’ai enfin retrouvé mon fils et je suis fier de lui. Je sais que ça n’est peut-être pas ma place, mais je suis fier aussi de l’homme qu’est devenu Sebastian. Je dirais bien que si j’avais dû avoir un deuxième fils, je serais ravi que ce soit lui, mais ça rendrait ce mariage un peu glauque. Je suis heureux de t’accueillir dans la famille fiston. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Une fois le gâteau servi, les invités commencèrent peu à peu à prendre des libertés avec les places attribuées par le plan de table. Retrouvant d’anciens amis placés à une autre table ou faisant de nouvelles rencontres.

« Excuse moi Kurt, je ne voulais pas demander avant mais tu as remarqué que ton mari a oublié de mettre sa tonne de gel dans les cheveux aujourd’hui ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Oh, c’est pas un oublie en fait, il n’en met plus. Jamais. »

« Pardon, j’ai failli tomber de ma chaise, j’ai dû mal entendre. Il ne met plus de gel ? »

« Non, tu as bien entendu. Depuis que son fils lui a fait remarquer que quand il n’avait pas de gel, ils ont les mêmes cheveux et qu’il a pleuré parce que son papa B ne voulait pas lui ressembler, il a laissé tomber le gel. »

« La petite crapule hein. Il lui ferait faire n’importe quoi à son papa B. »

« Ca le travaille en ce moment d’où il vient et pourquoi les gens pensent que son papa B n’est pas son vrai papa. Blaine a un peu de mal avec ça aussi. Il sait bien que ça ne change rien qu’il ne soit pas son père biologique et il ne se souci pas trop du regard des autres d’habitude mais là, on touche à son fils, il pourrait rugir comme une lionne si on fait du mal à son petit. Abandonner le gel, c’était sa façon d’atténuer les commentaires si possible. »

« Pas évident hein. Etre deux papas. En privé c’est exactement la même chose que des parents classiques mais dehors les gens se posent des questions que ton fils ne se serait même pas posées. »

« J’ai l’impression qu’ils lui volent son enfance parfois. Il n’a même pas quatre ans et il sait déjà la différence entre des parents biologiques et les parents qui t’élèvent. Ca me met tellement en colère, tu as pas idée. Ils nous reprochent d’avoir voulu des enfants et  d’avoir été égoïstes. Mais il était heureux avec nous avant… avant que ces crétins lui mettent des idées dans la tête. Il a besoin d’être rassuré tout le temps maintenant. Depuis qu’il a parlé avec toi, quoiqu’on fasse avec lui, il vérifie si ça veut dire qu’on est toujours ses papas. »

« Je suis désolé, j’ai essayé de répondre à ses questions, je pensais pas que ça le perturberait. »

« Non, non. Je disais pas ça pour toi. Au contraire. C’est pas à cause de toi qu’il a besoin de vérifier. C’est grâce à toi qu’il a une idée de comment vérifier. Ils se prennent pour de tellement meilleurs parents que nous, ils n’ont surtout pas besoin de recevoir de conseils sur comment élever leurs enfants. Ils prennent ça comme une preuve de notre faiblesse qu’on ressente le besoin de laisser d’autres personnes être aussi importants que nous dans sa vie. On est comme eux, ça ne nous fait pas plaisir quand il ne peut pas nous parler et qu’il se tourne vers quelqu’un d’autre. Mais alors quoi ? Je veux dire, on est des hommes mais on le sait bien que parfois un enfant a besoin de parler à une femme. On devrait le lui interdire et qu’il n’ait personne à qui parler ? Pardon, tu n’y es pour rien, mais ça me mets en rage. »

« Vous y arriverez. D’après ce qu’on m’a dit, c’est la caractéristique principale de la vie de parents, c’est pas facile. »

« Non, pas toujours. Mais si c’était à refaire, je recommencerais sans hésiter. »

« Et donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, ça ne t’inquiétera pas que ton fils se rapproche dangereusement de mes deux mamans ? » dit Sebastian en regardant Adam qui s’apprêtait à aller parler avec Eleana et Marie.

« Je pense qu’elles s’en sortiront très bien. Elles ont toutes les deux déjà parlé avec un petit garçon de 4 ans. Et si tu veux mon avis, malgré quelques faux pas, ils sont devenus des hommes pas trop perturbés. »

« Oui, bon, vu comme ça. »

Adam se tenait entre Marie et Eleana, regardant de l’une à l’autre sans rien dire alors qu’elles discutaient avec Carole. Marie le remarqua la première et se pencha vers lui.

« On peut t’aider mon grand ? »

« C’est toi qui a fabriqué tonton Scar ? » lâcha Adam.

« Heu… tonton Scar ? » demanda Marie, ne comprenant pas bien de qui on parlait.

« C’est comme ça qu’il appelle Sebastian. » intervint Carole.

« Oh, non, c’est pas moi qui l’ai fabriqué. » répondit Marie en laissant Adam monter sur ses genoux. « C’est elle qui l’a fabriqué. » dit-elle en montrant Eleana.

« Tu lui ressemble pas beaucoup pourtant. » dit Adam en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, il paraît qu’il ressemble beaucoup plus à son père. » dit Eleana en riant.

« C’est qui son papa ? » demanda Adam en scrutant la salle à la recherche d’un homme qui ressemblerait à Sebastian.

« Oh, il n’est pas là. » répondit Eleana.

« Pourquoi il est pas là ? »

« Tu sais, il ne s’est jamais trop occupé de tonton Scar. C’est pour ça que Sebastian a pas eu envie de l’inviter aujourd’hui. Pour lui c’est juste son père biologique. » expliqua Eleana.

« Ca veut dire quoi biologique ? » demanda Adam.

« Oh, père biologique, c’est comme ça que les adultes appellent l’homme qui a fabriqué un bébé. Ton papa K, c’est ton père biologique. » intervint Carole. « Et tata Alicia, comme elle t’a fabriqué avec lui, c’est ta mère biologique. »

« Mais c’est pas ma maman, tata Alicia. Elle est gentille mais elle s’occupe pas de moi tout le temps. »

« Voilà, tu vois, c’est pour ça que tonton Scar n’a pas invité son père biologique. Il ne s’occupait pas de lui alors c’est pas son papa, tu comprends ? » dit Marie en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

« J’ai compris mais arrête de toucher mes cheveux, on a mit très longtemps avec papa à les mettre comme il faut. »

« Oh, pardon. » dit Marie en retirant sa main. « Sebastian aimait bien qu’on lui caresse les cheveux. »

« Dave aussi aimait bien ça. » dit Eleana.

« Comment tu sais que tonton Vid aimait ça ? Tu es sa maman ? »

« Non. Mais quand il était petit, j’étais sa nounou. Je le surveillais quand son papa et sa maman étaient au travail ou qu’ils voulaient sortir. »

« Oh d’accord. Pourquoi tu t’occupais pas de tonton Scar quand il était petit ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas parce que je ne savais pas où il était. Son père biologique était parti avec lui sans me dire où il partait. »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Moi je serais triste si quelqu’un m’emmenait sans dire à mes papas où je suis et que je pouvais plus les voir. »

« Il n’est pas très gentil, c’est pour ça. »

« Heureusement qu’il est pas là alors. »

« Oui, heureusement. » soupira Marie.

« Hey, tu viens avec moi sweetie ? C’est l’heure d’aller sur scène pour que tonton Scar et tonton Vid dansent leur première danse. » dit Kurt à son fils.

« Oui papa, mais je comprend pas, ils ont déjà dansé ensemble avant. » répondit Adam en descendant des genoux de Marie.

« Mais pas depuis qu’ils sont mariés. »

« Ah d’accord. Au revoir les mamans de tonton Scar. » dit Adam en faisant un signe de main à Marie et Eleana.

Les garçons et demoiselles d’honneur accompagnés des enfants montèrent sur scène. Blaine s’installa au piano, son fils sur les genoux alors que Santana et Kurt soulevaient Lucy et Nalani pour les asseoir sur le piano.

Chloé s’avança sur le devant de la scène pour demander aux mariés de venir danser leur première danse d’hommes mariés. Quand ils furent en place, Blaine se mit à jouer l’air de la chanson qu’ils avaient choisie.

Enfin, Blaine se mit à chanter avant d’être rejoint par les autres pour le refrain.

( _Blaine –_ **Chloé –** _Tous ensembles)  
_ _I've been alone_  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be  
I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

 **** _Baby, you're not alone_  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

 _Now I know it ain't easy_  
But it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me...  
And you tell me:

 **** _Baby, you're not alone_  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

 _I still have trouble_  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize...

 **** _Baby, I'm not alone_  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

 **Oh, 'cause you're here with me**  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need

**_Our love is all we need  
To make it through..._ **

Sebastian et Dave se séparèrent à la fin de la chanson et se tournèrent pour remercier les chanteurs avant de se tourner vers le reste des invités pour leur dire qu’ils pouvaient maintenant danser s’ils le voulaient sur les autres chansons qui allaient être chantées. Après tout, ils avaient invité un grand compositeur, l’une des plus grandes chanteuses des Etats-Unis et beaucoup de gens qui étaient dans des clubs de chant à l’époque du lycée. Ca économise un DJ.

Après ça, les quatre garçons d’honneur restèrent sur scène pour donner une interprétation très joyeuse de Happy together des Turtles. Puis ils laissèrent leur place aux quatre demoiselles d’honneur qui transformèrent très légèrement les paroles du True Love de Pink pour éviter les gros mots pour les enfants.

Quinn souriait tristement en regardant Beth danser avec Puck, faisant les idiots sur la chanson entrainante. Elle savait qu’elle avait fait le bon choix, que sa fille était heureuse avec Shelby et elle pouvait au moins voir sa fille de temps en temps, passer du temps avec elle. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de se demander comment aurait été sa vie si elle avait fait les choses différemment.

« Elle te ressemble. » dit Nick en s’adossant au mur à côté d’elle.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ça? » demanda Quinn, tirée de sa rêverie.

« Ta fille. C’est ta fille non ? Je viens de gaffer? C’est pas ta fille ? Désolé, je croyais… »

« Non, non, tu as pas gaffé. C’est ma fille. Enfin oui et non. Je suppose que tu as raison. Pour la ressemblance je veux dire. »

« Elle a de bons gènes. Moi aussi, si j’avais son âge je serais intéressé. »

« Heu… tu me fais peur là. » dit Quinn en regardant Nick

« J’ai dit, si j’avais son âge. J’aurais aucune chance face à son admirateur du moment de toute façon. » dit Nick, à moitié paniqué avant de désigner d’un coup de menton Gabriel un peu plus loin qui avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur Beth.

« Il n’est pas si bien que ça. Je suis sûre que tu aurais été de taille quand tu avais leur âge. »

« Je ne crois pas. Pas à l’époque. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu avais une deuxième tête à onze ans ? »

« Quelque chose dans le genre. L’adolescence n’est pas tendre avec tout le monde. » soupira Nick.

« A qui le dis-tu. » répliqua Quinn en pensant à son époque ‘Lucy clafoutis’.

« Puisque la fille est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi et a déjà un prétendant, est-ce que je pourrais espérer que la mère m’accorde une danse. Ou deux. Ou trois… Ou toute la soirée. J’en demande trop. Juste une danse, je me contenterais d’une danse. »

« Ca va être difficile, sa mère n’est pas venue. »

« Je comprend pas. » dit Nick en fronçant les sourcils.

« On l’a faite adopter, je ne suis plus sa mère. »

« Tu seras toujours sa mère. Et je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu évites la question. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« D’accord. Donc, je peux avoir cette danse ? Ou plutôt la suivante, à force de parler celle-ci est presque finie. »

« Tu as demandé toute la soirée non ? On peut commencer par celle-là. » dit Quinn en souriant et en prenant la main de Nick pour l’attirer sur la piste de danse.

« Oui, c’est ce que j’ai demandé. J’espérais pas l’avoir. »

« Si tu joue bien tes cartes, tu peux peut-être avoir même plus. »

« J’espère que tu ne proposes pas ce que je pense parce que même si tu es très attirante, je ne compte pas coucher avec toi ce soir. »

« Donc, j’imagine que tu as quelque chose dans ta poche. » dit Quinn avec un sourire en coin.

« Non. Je viens de le dire, tu es très attirante. »

« Mais… »

« Mais tu es plus que ça. Si on couche ensembles, je ne pourrais pas ne pas ressentir une connexion. Tu habites à l’autre bout du pays, ce serait une histoire compliquée. »

« C’est l’histoire de ma vie. » soupira Quinn.

« C’est pas si facile d’être l’actrice du moment ? »

« Je devrais pas me plaindre. J’ai un métier que j’aime, je gagne bien ma vie. »

« Mais c’est difficile de savoir qui s’intéresse à toi pour ce que tu es ou seulement pour ta célébrité et ton argent. »

« Oui, je suppose. Je me sens un peu seule en fin de compte. »

« C’est pour ça que je ne coucherai pas avec toi ce soir. C’est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas être les bras dans lesquels tu oublieras que tu te sens seule le temps d’une soirée. »

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne fais pas ça. Oublier que je suis seule en couchant avec des hommes de passages. Je l’ai fait une fois, on sait où ça m’a menée. »

Jan et Julien montèrent sur scène à ce moment là. Leur interprétation de la chanson Destinée de Guy Marchand était visiblement répétée et étonnamment pas aussi mauvaise que ce qu’on aurait pu attendre de lui. Mais pour les oreilles expertes d’une bonne partie des invités présents, cela restait un mauvais moment à passer.

« Outch. Ils sont mauvais, on est d’accord ? » demanda Quinn.

« On est d’accord. Mais ils ont l’air de s’amuser, ça les rattrape. » les défendit Nick.

« Quand même, ils n’ont pas autant de talent que toi. » dit Quinn avec un petit sourire.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me séduire là ? »

« Possible. Ce serait si grave ? »

« Je serais bien difficile de m’en plaindre. »

« Et est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Assez pour que j’aie très envie de t’embrasser Lucy. » répondit Nick à côté de l’oreille de la jeune femme.

« Comment tu m’as appelée ? » demanda Quinn en s’éloignant un peu pour regarder Nick dans les yeux.

« Heu… je… Lucy… désolé… ça m’a… échappé. » bafouilla Nick.

« Comment tu le sais ? Comment tu as su ça ? »

« Laisse tomber, oublie d’accord ? Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise, ça m’a juste échappé. »

« Mais comment tu connais mon nom ? Mon… mon vrai nom je veux dire. »

« Tu vois, je t’avais dit qu’à leur âge, j’étais loin d’être aussi bien que ce petit. La preuve, tu ne te rappelle pas de moi. »

« Je devrais ? » demanda Quinn en étudiant le visage du jeune homme devant elle. « Nick… Nick… Duval… Nicholas Duval ? Mais oui, je me rappelle. Tu m’avais donné la moitié de ton déjeuner un jour où les autres m’avaient pris le mien. Tu as pas changé. Enfin, si, physiquement, tu as changé, en bien. Mais moralement, tu es resté un gentleman. »

« J’essaie. »

« Je m’en veux de pas t’avoir reconnu. J’avais un peu le béguin pour toi à cette époque. » dit Quinn en rougissant. « Je suppose que ça jouait que tu sois quasiment le seul à ne pas te moquer de moi. »

« J’étais mal placé pour ça. »

« Ouais, peut-être. N’empêche, tu es quelqu’un de bien Nick Duval. »

« J’ai toujours autant envie de t’embrasser ceci dit. »

« Qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ? Pas moi en tous cas. »

Nick posa ses mains sur le visage de Quinn et se pencha très lentement pour l’embrasser.

« C’est dommage. » soupira Quinn.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu’on vive si loin l’un de l’autre. J’adore New-York, mais j’aurais aimé avoir une chance de mieux te connaître. »

« J’ai eu une offre d’emploi à New-York. » lâcha Nick. « Un poste en recherche. Un poste important, bien payé. Une offre qu’on ne peut pas refuser. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le dire à Jeff. Je sais que c’est idiot mais je nous voyais vivre ensemble toute notre vie. Enfin, peut-être pas ensemble ensemble mais lui ici et moi à New-York, c’est vraiment pas comme ça que je voyais mon futur. »

« Tu le voyais comment ? »

« Je sais pas. Je crois que je voyais deux maisons l’une à côté de l’autre. Ou deux appartements comme dans Friends. Moi avec une femme, peut-être des enfants, un chien. Et dans la maison d’à côté Jeff aurait ramené ses nombreuses conquêtes et on se retrouverait tous les week-ends pour un barbecue ou quelque chose comme ça et les enfants ne s’inquièteraient même plus de savoir qui est la femme au bras de tonton Jeff parce qu’ils sauraient bien qu’elle ne serait plus là la semaine d’après. Ou peut-être qu’il aurait fini par arrêter de traîner, parce qu’il vaut tellement mieux que ça et peut-être qu’il aurait des enfants aussi et ils grandiraient ensemble. Tu vois, c’est idiot. »

« Je trouve pas. Les enfants l’adoreraient, on voit qu’il a gardé son âme d’enfant. »

« Mais ça n’arrivera pas. »

« Qui sait. La vie peut-être pleine de surprises. J’ai connu Dave et Sebastian à l’époque du lycée. Si on m’avait dit que je serais à ce mariage aujourd’hui, je ne l’aurais jamais cru. »

« Encore moins si on m’avait dit que j’aurais une chance de danser avec Lucy Fabray… Pardon, ça m’a encore échappé. »

« Non, ça va. Tant que tu ne parles pas de cette époque aux journalistes. »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées. »

Un bref son aigu se fit entendre annonçant que quelqu’un essayait d’utiliser le micro. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la scène.

 « Mercedes et moi avons une surprise. Les principaux intéressés vont comprendre tout de suite de quoi je parle quand ils vont entendre le début de la chanson. On n’a pas eu cette danse il y a dix ans, je pense que vous nous la devez. Et que vous vous la devez aussi en fait. » dit Santana dans le micro.

Quand les premières notes de Dancing Queen de Abba se firent entendre, Dave éclata de rire juste à côté de son mari qui ne comprenait rien. Kurt apparut comme par magie.

« Excuse moi Sebastian, je vais devoir te prendre ton mari pour celle-là. Enfin, si mon roi ne s’enfuit pas cette fois-ci. » dit Kurt avec une petite note d’incertitude dans la voix.

« Non, pas cette fois-ci. » répondit Dave en prenant la main de Kurt. « Je reviens tout de suite après Scar. »

« Excuse-moi. On peut avoir cette danse ? » demanda Blaine après avoir tapoté l’épaule de Sebastian avec  Adam dans les bras.

« Puisque ton mari vient de me voler le mien, je suppose que oui. » répondit Sebastian en riant.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, Adam entre eux qui passa ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian, quittant presque les bras de son père.

« Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce qu’il vient de se passer ceci dit. »

« Oh, c’est la chanson sur laquelle étaient censés danser le roi et la reine de la promo l’année où ton mari et le mien ont été élus. » expliqua Blaine.

« Je comprend mieux, d’accord. »

« Tonton Scar, je peux voir ta main s’il te plait ? » demanda Adam.

Sebastian leva la main droite, déclenchant le rire du petit garçon.

« Non, l’autre. »

Sebastian leva sa main gauche et Adam effleura son alliance du bout des doigts.

« Elle est jolie. » murmura le blondinet. « Maintenant vous allez faire des bébés avec tonton Vid ? Comme vous êtes marié ? Comme tata Mercedes et tonton Wes ? »

« Tu te souviens ce qu’on t’a expliqué pumpkin ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire de bébé ensemble. Il faut être un homme et une femme pour faire un bébé. » fit remarquer Blaine.

« Mais je sais ça papa. Mais ils pourraient en fabriquer avec tata Alicia comme vous m’avez fabriqué. Ou avec une autre dame. » expliqua Adam comme si son père venait de dire quelque chose d’idiot.

« Bon, je crois qu’il a compris le principe. Non, on ne va pas faire de bébés. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez pas ? Vous voulez pas de bébés? » demanda Adam, un peu perdu.

« Oh si, on s’aime beaucoup. C’est pour ça qu’on s’est mariés. Mais on ne veut pas faire de bébé. »

« Adoption ? » demanda Blaine par-dessus la tête de son fils.

« Non plus. »

« C’est quoi adoption tonton Scar ? » demanda Adam en articulant bien le nouveau mot.

« Je me sens de trop, mon fils ne m’aime plus. » se plaignit Blaine alors que la chanson se terminait.

« Mais si, t’es bête papa, je t’aime mais je te vois tout le temps toi. »

« Moi aussi je t’aime mon bébé. Je vous laisse, mon mari vient d’être libéré. » dit Blaine en s’en allant vers Kurt. « Vous avez une conversation importante à avoir tous les deux. »

« Traitre. » lança silencieusement Sebastian à Blaine par-dessus la tête de Blaine alors que Dave le rejoignait et passait ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière.

« De quoi on parle ici ? » s’enquit Dave en passant sa tête par-dessus l’épaule de son mari pour regarder Adam.

« Ca veut dire quoi adoption ? » redemanda Adam.

« Outch, je vous laisse, c’est une conversation privée. » dit Dave en faisant mine de s’éloigner.

« Oh, non, non, non, tu reste avec nous. » dit Sebastian en retenant son mari par le bras.

« C’est un vilain mot adoption ? » demanda Adam, confus de voir que personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à sa question.

« Non, au contraire, c’est un très joli mot. C’est juste que c’est un peu compliqué à expliquer, c’est pour ça que ton papa B et tonton Vid veulent éviter de te répondre. Venez, on va s’asseoir d’accord ? » répondit Sebastian en entrainant son mari vers une table où deux chaises étaient libres.

« Bon, alors le plus simple pour avoir un enfant, c’est d’être comme tonton Mike et tata Tina. Ils ont fait un gros câlin et ensuite, Tina a gardé Nalani dans son ventre jusqu’à sa naissance. Et comme ils voulaient vraiment un enfant, ils sont devenus son papa et sa maman. »

« Si je fais un câlin avec Nalani, elle peut avoir un bébé dans son ventre alors ? » demanda Adam un peu inquiet.

« Non, ça c’est pas possible, vous êtes trop petits. C’est un câlin un peu spécial qu’il faut faire et il faut être des adultes pour le faire. » répondit Sebastian.

Adam sembla soulagé par cette information.

« Voilà. Mais il y a des couples qui s’aiment très fort, qui veulent des enfants mais qui ne peuvent pas en fabriquer. Quand ils sont deux hommes comme tes papas ou deux femmes comme tata Santana et tata Brittany. Des fois, c’est un homme et une femme mais ils ne peuvent pas en fabriquer un quand même parce que l’un des deux a un problème de santé qui fait qu’ils ne peuvent pas fabriquer un bébé. Ils vont bien autrement, mais ils ne peuvent pas fabriquer de bébé. »

« Tu t’enlises là mon amour. » intervint Dave.

« Mais je t’en prie, si tu es si malin, explique, toi. »

« Non mais c’est pas grave si vous savez pas ce que c’est adoption. Des fois mes papas ils savent pas les réponses et ils me disent juste qu’ils savent pas. » dit Adam en souriant.

« Non, c’est bon, on sait ce que c’est. » dit Dave. « Alors, il y a des enfants qui n’ont plus de papa et de maman. Un peu comme papa K. Tu sais que sa maman est partie au ciel quand il était petit, heureusement, il avait encore son papa, mais des fois les deux parents de l’enfant partent au ciel. »

« Pourquoi ils partent au ciel sans leurs enfants ? »

« Ils ne choisissent pas, on ne décide pas quand on part au ciel. On y va tous un jour mais on ne décide pas quand, c’est comme ça. Et donc, ces enfants, ils n’ont plus personne pour s’occuper d’eux. Alors les couples qui veulent un enfant mais qui ne peuvent pas en faire un, ils vont adopter un de ces enfants. Ca veut dire qu’ils vont devenir ses parents et s’occuper de lui ou d’elle. C’est ce qui s’est passé pour Lucy. Son papa et sa maman ont eu un accident et ils sont partis au ciel. Asma et Sarah sont devenues ses mamans. C’est ça l’adoption. » expliqua Sebastian.

« Ben c’était pas si compliqué. » dit Adam en haussant les épaules.

« Oh. Oui, je suppose que c’était pas si compliqué. » dit Sebastian en regardant Dave.

« Vas falloir t’y faire, tu es doué pour ça. C’est peut-être toi qui aurais dû devenir prof finalement. » répondit Dave en souriant.

Adam se laissa glisser des genoux de Sebastian et partit en courant pour jouer avec Nalani et Lucy qui passaient par là et se heurta à Shannon.

« Hey, attention pumpkin, tu vas te faire mal. »

Adam s’arrêta net et leva les yeux vers elle en riant.

« Papa B aussi il m’appelle pumpkin. »

« Je suppose qu’il a pris ça de moi, j’appelle tout le monde pumpkin. »

« Tu connais mon papa ? » demanda Adam avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Je connais tes deux papas. » répondit Shannon en s’accroupissant devant  Adam pour être à sa hauteur. « J’étais le coach de l’équipe de foot au lycée où ils étaient. »

« Le lycée avec les vestes rouges et bleues ou le lycée rouge et blanc ? »

« Le rouge et blanc. »

« C’est avec toi que papa K il a fait du foot alors ! »

« Oh, non, je suis arrivée l’année d’après, mais on m’a dit qu’il était bon, j’aurais aimé qu’il continue. »

« Non, c’est pas vrai, il était pas bon en foot, c’est lui qui l’a dit. Il a juste marqué un but en dansant il a dit. »

« Ce petit est adorable. J’essaie de ne pas le prendre en photos tout le temps mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. » marmonna Teddy à quelques pas de là à personne en particulier.

« Est-ce que je dois appeler la police ou quelque chose ? » demanda Jeff qui l’avait entendu en passant par là.

« Hein ? Non, pas du tout. Je n’ai pris que des photos innocentes, je jure. Regarde. » dit Teddy en montrant plusieurs photos qu’il avait prises depuis le début de la soirée.

« C’est bon, je te crois. Je plaisantais. Il est adorable c’est vrai. Pas que physiquement d’ailleurs. »

« C’est ton fils ? »

« Mon fils ? Non, ça risque pas. » répondit Jeff en riant.

« Comment ça ? »

« Crois-moi, il serait beaucoup moins équilibré si c’était mon fils. La vie que je mène n’est pas compatible avec un enfant. »

« Drogue, alcool, sexe ? »

« Le troisième. »

« Je crois savoir que beaucoup de parents le pratiquent. En fait, je dirais même que souvent, c’est comme ça qu’ils sont devenus parents. »

« Avec une seule personne, en général. »

« Tonton Jeff ? On peut faire le cheval ? » demanda Nalani qui venait de se poster devant lui.

« Le cheval, avec ta jolie robe ? Tu es sûre ? Tonton Kurt ne va pas se fâcher tu crois ? »

« S’il te plait ? » plaida la petite fille en faisant la moue.

« Bon, d’accord. » dit Jeff en hissant la fillette sur son dos en faisant le plus attention possible à sa robe.

Il partit en courant à travers les invités, Nalani riant sur son dos. Teddy n’en manqua pas une miette et prit des photos de ce moment qui ne manquerait pas de rester dans les mémoires de bien des invités. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jeff s’arrêta, complètement essoufflé et s’assit sur la première chaise libre qu’il trouva, faisant passer Nalani sur ses genoux. La petite fille s’installa confortablement contre lui la tête posée sur son torse.

La voix de Chloé sur scène endormait doucement la petite asiatique qui commençait à ressentir la fatigue de cette journée et ne comprenait pas les paroles de la chanson qui était chantée en français.

 _J'habite seul avec maman_  
Dans un très vieil appartement  
Rue Sarasate  
J'ai pour me tenir compagnie  
Une tortue deux canaris  
Et une chatte  
Le travail ne me fait pas peur  
Je suis un peu décorateur  
Un peu styliste  
Mais mon vrai métier c'est la nuit.  
Que je l'exerce en travesti :  
Je suis artiste  
Jai un numéro très spécial  
Qui finit en nu intégral  
Après strip-tease  
Et dans la salle je vois que  
Les mâles n'en croient pas leurs yeux.  
Je suis un homme, oh !  
Comme ils disent

Pendant le couplet suivant, sa voix se brisa un peu et elle essayait vraiment de contenir ses larmes. Dans la salle, beaucoup d’invités cherchaient quelqu’un qui sache parler français et puisse leur expliquer de quoi parlait cette chanson.

 _Vers les trois heures du matin_  
On va manger entre copains  
De tous les sexes  
Dans un quelconque bar-tabac  
Et là on s'en donne à c _œ_ _ur joie_ __  
Et sans complexe  
On rencontre des attardés  
Qui pour épater leurs tablées  
Marchent et ondulent  
Singeant ce qu'ils croient être nous  
Et se couvrent, les pauvres fous  
De ridicule  
Ça gesticule et parle fort  
Ça joue les divas, les ténors  
De la bêtise  
Moi les lazzis, les quolibets  
Me laissent froid puisque c'est vrai.  
Je suis un homme, oh !  
Comme ils disent

En chantant le dernier couplet, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Chloé et de tous ceux qui comprenaient la portée des paroles de cette chanson.

 _A l'heure où naît un jour nouveau_  
Je rentre retrouver mon lot  
De solitude  
J'ôte mes cils et mes cheveux  
Comme un pauvre clown malheureux  
De lassitude  
Nul n'a le droit en vérité  
De me blâmer de me juger  
Et je précise  
Que c'est bien la nature qui  
Est seule responsable si  
Je suis un homme, oh !  
Comme ils disent

Teddy prenait des photos de la performance mais aussi de quelques réactions dans la salle. L’insouciance des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas les paroles mais s’en fichaient, ceux qui comprenaient tout ou même connaissaient la chanson et se laissaient emporter par leurs émotions, ceux qui ne comprenaient pas et s’interrogeaient sur l’émotion de la jeune chanteuse.

Au milieu de toutes ces réactions, il repéra Jeff, toujours assis avec Nalani, qui ne cherchait pas à comprendre la chanson, berçant doucement la petite fille. Teddy s’approcha et prit la chaise à côté de Jeff.

« Je suppose que c’est pas ta fille non plus ? » demanda Teddy.

« Non, toujours pas. Au moins avec Adam, tu étais pas trop loin, au moins il pourrait me ressembler un peu. »

« Ca n’a pas l’air de la déranger ton mode de vie. »

« Parce que je suis pas son père. Elle n’a pas à voir une nouvelle person chaque jour à la table du petit déjeuner. » répondit Jeff.

« Tu crois que tu ne changeras jamais ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être, un jour où l’autre, si je tombe amoureux. »

« Tu veux dire, si tu tombe amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre que ton copain qui danse avec la star de cinéma là-bas ? »

« Qui ça ? Oh, Nick. Non, je suis pas amoureux de lui. C’est mon meilleur ami, c’est comme un frère, presque un jumeau. Je l’adore, j’avoue que ce sera dur de le voir partir à New-York sans moi, mais c’est juste un ami. »

« New-York ? Ca fait longtemps qu’ils sont ensembles ? Il s’installe avec elle ? »

« Non. Enfin, je crois pas, il me l’aurait dit. Non, il a eu une offre d’emploi très importante à New-York. Il croit que je le sais pas encore mais s’il refuse, je lui botte les fesses tellement fort qu’il ne pourra plus s’asseoir pendant un mois. »

« Tu ne veux pas le voir partir mais s’il ne part pas, tu lui botte les fesses ? C’est pas un peu contradictoire ? »

« Si, complètement même. C’est mon ami, mon job c’est de le pousser à vivre sa vie du mieux possible. »

« Ca paye bien au moins ce travail ? »

« Pas aussi bien que comptable mais ça me va comme ça. »

« Attends, tu es comptable ? J’aurais jamais imaginé. » s’étonna Teddy.

« Pourquoi ? C’est très amusant comme boulot. » rétorqua Jeff.

« D’accord, si tu le dis. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’une femme doit avoir pour que tu tombe amoureux ? Ou… un homme ? » demanda Teddy, tentant de s’informer sur l’orientation de son interlocuteur qui commençait à vraiment lui plaire.

« Si je le savais, ce serait que je suis déjà tombé amoureux. » soupira Jeff.

« Tu dois bien avoir une idée de si c’est un homme ou une femme déjà. » retenta Teddy.

« Sûrement une femme. Je veux dire, jusqu’ici, j’ai toujours été attiré par les femmes mais en même temps, si je rencontre un homme qui a toutes les qualités pour que je tombe amoureux de lui, je lui donnerais une chance. Qu’est-ce que j’en sais que j’aime pas si j’ai jamais essayé ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que ça te manquerait les femmes ? Je veux dire, si ça arrivait que tu tombe amoureux d’un homme. »

« Je sais pas. Quand on est vraiment amoureux on a pas besoin d’aller voir ailleurs je pense. Enfin, ça a l’air de marcher pour mes amis. »

« Tu crois que… qu’on pourrait se revoir ? Après ce mariage ? Juste comme ça, pour discuter. » demanda Teddy timidement.

« Pourquoi pas, oui. » répondit Jeff en souriant.

« Tonton Jeff, je suis fatiguée, j’ai envie de rentrer à la maison. » dit Nalani d’une voix endormie.

« Oui ma puce, on va chercher tes parents. Et s’ils veulent encore rester, je peux te ramener chez moi et tonton Nick si tu veux. »

« Oui. Tu pourras faire des muffins pour le petit déjeuner si je dors chez toi ? »

« J’espère que j’ai ce qu’il faut pour en faire mais sinon, c’est d’accord. »

« Merci. » dit la petite fille avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

« Bonne fin de soirée. » lança Jeff à Teddy.

« Hé, attend. Comment je fais pour te contacter ? Tu sais, pour après. »

« Oh oui, pardon. Tu as un stylo ? »

Jeff écrivit son numéro de téléphone sur le bras de Teddy et l’informa que s’il le perdait, il pouvait le redemander à Tina puisqu’ils se connaissaient.

« Au fait, tu as tort. Il y a de la place dans ta vie pour des enfants. Peut-être pas les tiens, mais ils ont leur place. » dit Teddy en souriant.

« Oui. Tu as peut-être raison dans le fond. »

Teddy reprit son appareil photo en main quand Marie et Eleana annoncèrent qu’elles allaient chanter ensemble tout en demandant l’indulgence parce qu’elles savaient qu’elles n’avaient pas autant de talent que d’autres invités de ce mariage. La musique commença et elles se mirent à chanter à tour de rôle, une petite chanson familière pour les mariés.

 ** _(_** **Eleana _–_** _Marie –_ **Ensembles)**  
Come prima  
Tu me donnes tant de joie  
Que personne ne m'en donne  
Comme toi

 **Sembra un sogno**  
Rive derti, accarezzarti  
Le tue mani tra le mani  
Stringere ancor

 _Que m'importe_  
si tu m'aimes moins que moi  
Moi je t'aime comme on aime  
qu'une fois

 **Ogni giorno, ogni istante**  
Dolce mente ti dirò  
Come prima, più di prima  
T'amerò

 **** _Come prima_  
Più di prima, t'amerò  
Per la vita  
La mia vita ti darò

A sa table, assis avec Mercedes, en train de discuter, Kurt s’arrêta pour écouter la chanson et quelques larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Kurt ? Tout va bien ? Tu es bizarre tout d’un coup. » s’inquiéta Mercedes.

« Tout va bien, c’est juste… Cette chanson… Cet air. Ma… ma mère me chantait ça le soir pour m’endormir. Enfin, presque. »

 _More than ever, more than ever every day_  
I will love you more than ever, come what may  
When the day breaks, I’ll be there walking beside you  
When the moon wakes in my dreams, I’ll hold you near

Kurt fredonna doucement l’un de couplets de la chanson dont il se souvenait de son enfance.

« Oh Kurtie. » s’exclama Mercedes en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci Mercedes. »

« Oh. » s’exclama Mercedes en riant. « Elle a bougé. »

Mercedes prit la main de Kurt et la posa sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Kurt retrouva le sourire en sentant de légers mouvement sous sa main.

« Elle aime bien cette chanson on dirait. » dit Kurt.

« On dirait oui. Je vais devoir l’apprendre. En trois langues apparemment. » dit Mercedes en riant.

« Un, deux, un, deux. Vous m’entendez bien ? » demanda Paul depuis la scène où il était monté.

« Oui papa, on t’entends. » cria Dave depuis sa place.

« Bon, je ne sais pas du tout chanter. Vraiment pas. Mais ma femme a le sens du rythme, elle s’est dévouée pour me remplacer avec l’un des garçons d’honneur. Ils ont choisi de chanter une chanson qui leur rappelait une partie de l’histoire des mariés. Normalement, vous devriez tous comprendre de quel moment il s’agit. »

Pendant que Paul parlait, Blaine et Shannon s’étaient installés sur des tabourets, Blaine avec une guitare à la main.

 ** _(_** **Shannon _–_** _Blaine –Ensembles **)  
**_ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low _  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _  
_Only know you love him when you let him go _  
_** _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **  
**Only hate the road when you’re missin' home **  
**Only know you love him when you let him go ****  
And you let him go

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low** __  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home** __  
**Only know you love him when you let him go**

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much  
And you dived too deep

 **'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

**_But you got him back_ **

« Je te laisse plus jamais partir, promis. » chuchota Sebastian à l’oreille de Dave.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« Tu crois qu’ils ont encore beaucoup de chansons à nous chanter ? Je suis crevé. » demanda Dave.

« Je pense qu’on peut partir, on a rempli nos devoirs… Et on en a un autre à remplir à la maison. » répondit Sebastian d’un ton suggestif.

« Pervers. »

« Oui, je te rappelle que c’était dans le contrat de mariage et que c’est comme ça que tu m’aimes. »

« C’est vrai. On y va alors ? »

« Oui, on y va. »

Ils tombèrent finalement au lit, totalement épuisé, se souciant seulement de mettre leurs costumes de côté sur un cintre, juste parce que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, Kurt ne les aurait jamais laissés en paix quand il l'aurait découvert. Ça avait été une longue journée pour eux, peut-être la plus longue de leur vie. Dave se tourna vers son mari, il vit les larmes coulant de ses yeux et s'inquiéta.

« Hey bébé. Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose qui t'as contrarié? »

« NON! Non, je vais bien. Je te promets, je vais plus que bien. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu pleures? » demanda Dave en essuyant une larme sur la joue de Sebastian avec son pouce.

« Je sais pas. C'est juste toute cette journée, c'était un peu submergeant, je suppose. Mais c'est des bonnes larmes, je le jure. Je le pensais tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que je suis tellement heureux maintenant. Tu me rends heureux. Tu me rends tellement heureux. Je sais pas pourquoi j'avais tellement peur avant, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je t'ai épousé et c'est en fait le meilleur sentiment que j'ai jamais ressenti de toute ma vie. Pas le fait d'être marié, mais d'être marié avec toi en particulier. C'est comme si on était faits pour être ensembles, comme si je t'avais cherché toute ma vie. Je t'ai perdu une fois, quand j'étais un bébé. Je ne le savais pas, mais depuis, je pense que je t'ai toi cherché. Et je t'ai perdu une autre fois ... Non, ne dis rien, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, tu le sais. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Jamais. Je sais plus que personne que d'être marié ne garantit pas que je ne te perdrai jamais. Mais ça me donne quand même l'impression qu'il y a une meilleure chance de t'avoir dans ma vie pour un long, long moment. OK, je divague maintenant. Tout ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est ... Je suis tellement heureux maintenant. »

« Oh bébé. Tu me rends tellement heureux aussi. Je ne savais pas à quel point tu me manquais avant de te retrouver. Deux fois. »

Dave prit la main de Sebastian dans la sienne et le fit se tourner vers lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

« Je t'aime M. Karofsky, tant que l'amour nous lie. » dit Dave.

« Je t'aime aussi M. Karofsky. Tellement. » répondit Sebastian avec un sourire avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux paisiblement en se souriant l'un à l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j’ai commencé à penser à l’endroit où je voulais que Dave et Sebastian fassent leurs études, je savais déjà que je voulais un mariage à un moment de l’histoire ou au moins quelque chose d’officiel. Donc, j’ai cherché dans quels états le mariage gay était autorisé. J’avais rayé New-York de ma carte parce que bon, ils allaient pas tous aller à New-York et pire, je voulais de préférence un état plutôt central pour diverses raisons. Avec tout ça en tête, c’était compliqué, surtout qu’il fallait un minimum qu’il y ait une université en droit un peu cotée pour Sebastian.  
> Au moment de mes recherches, le mariage entre personnes de même sexe n'était pas légal mais il y avait apparemment une union civile possible donnant (soi disant) les mêmes droits. D’où mon choix.
> 
> Depuis, les mariages entre personnes de même sexe ont été légalisés en Illinois. Merci donc à cet état d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ma petite histoire reste plausible.
> 
> La setlist de ce mariage (à part celles dont j’ai donné les infos dans le texte) :  
> * Not Alone de Darren Criss (désolée, pas pu m’empêcher)  
> *Comme ils disent de Charles Aznavour  
> *Come prima de Tony Dallara et Come prima de Dalida, mélangés ensembles. Plus More than ever de Malcolm Vaughan, une des versions en anglais de la même chanson  
> * Let her go de Passenger… très légèrement transformée pour coller à la situation… Et heu… Je dis ça comme ça mais, en duo Shannon/Blaine… Tu vois Ryan, si tu cherches un peu, y a moyen.
> 
> L’idée d’utiliser la chanson Comme ils disent de cette façon, chantée par Chloé m’est venue il y a un certain temps déjà en voyant Dièse interpréter cette chanson dans The Voice (version française) à la saison dernière. Dans une robe transparente, sexy à souhait et féminine, je dois avouer qu’elle a apporté un nouveau souffle à la chanson qui malheureusement est encore d’actualité. Je n’ai pas utilisé la version complète ici, mais une version plus longue que celle de Dièse malgré tout.


End file.
